


The Potion Master's Second Chance

by Thinksy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Guardian Severus Snape, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Mentor Severus Snape, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Potions Master Severus Snape, Remus Lupin Bashing, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black Bashing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, john snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 258,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinksy/pseuds/Thinksy
Summary: Seven months into Severus Snape's term as Headmaster he finally perfects a potion. This potion could change the war for the better, or it could destroy everything Dumbledore set in motion before his death.Dumbledore is dead and his plans seem to be falling apart before Severus' eyes. Harry is no closer to finding and destroying the Horcruxes and Voldemort's hold over the wizarding world is growing. In desperation, Severus Snape creates a potion that can send him back five years in time. Hopefully, with more time he can find the Horcruxes, find a way to save Harry from the Horcrux inside him and maybe even save some of his other students along the way. Or, he could fail and doom them all.
Comments: 911
Kudos: 998





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters -- they are all JKR. I just love them more than she does. :) I also credit some inspirartion to oliversnape's Far Beyond a Promise Kept. If you like Severus Snape and have not yet read that story I urge you to go read it!

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

_March 1998_

Severus Snape stared down at the potion bubbling in the cauldron; it was finally done after months of effort and years of research. The color and consistency matched his projections and unlike all the trials before, the cauldron seemed to hold a working potion. If it did what it was intended to do it held the greatest chance of winning the war. If it did not, well then he would probably die.

He headed over to his desk and flipped through his notes. But they could tell him nothing new. The potion either worked or it did not. And the only way to know would be to try it.

And therein lay the crux of the matter. Should he try it?

To do this would be to willfully step off the path Albus had set him on. Albus had been adamant that this was the only way to win the war against Voldemort. _But at what cost?_ Severus mulled pensively. Potter would die -- and after that someone would be free to finally kill Voldemort.

 _Horcruxes_ Severus sneered with distaste while his fist clenched at his side. Yes, he knew. Despite Dumbledore refusing to trust him with the truth, Severus had figured out the horcruxes on his own. After Albus had told him that Harry Potter had to die because he had a piece of Voldemort in him Severus had thrown himself into research.

He still remembers the horror he had felt when he had finally discovered that Harry Potter was an unintentional horcrux. Worse, that Voldemort’s soul would have already had to have been ripped to shreds for it to have happened as it did. There were other horcruxes out there that needed to be destroyed before the war could be over.

Yet, their _greatest hope_ was stumbling about the woods like an ignoramus.

No one in the Order of the Phoenix knew anything useful. It was clear they were simply lying in wait till Potter called them to action. There was no order to the resistance, there was no discernable plan. Albus refused to trust anyone with the entirety of his plans before he died and Severus knew that would be the undoing of them. As far as he could tell, Dumbledore’s entire plan consisted of sending the Golden Trio out to kill Horcruxes with nary a weapon or a map.

Severus had managed to get them the Sword of Gryffindor per Albus’ portrait’s instructions after Christmas. He had even stayed to watch Ron Weasley kill a golden locket with the thing. But since then there has been no progress. Unknown to the boys, that same night he had set tracking and eavesdropping charms so he knew for a fact that they were going in endless circles.

The diary, the ring, and the locket. Three down, three to go. And then what was Albus’ blasted plan. He expected Harry to sacrifice himself and the rest of the Order to fight on. But every day the number of recruits was growing. Those people who had initially been neutral were falling in line and those in hiding were slowly dying. Even if the boy was successful in destroying the horcruxes and his friends somehow managed to kill Voldemort after he died, there would still be a slew of Death Eaters to kill and a Ministry to save from itself.

Hogwarts at least was surviving. The Carrows might be demented psychopaths, but it could be worse. The Death Eaters had probably done more for House unity than anything else in the last century. Severus was proud at how well most of his students had done protecting each other, and those in the most danger had taken refuge in the Room of Requirement. So, for war, they were still safer in school than out of it.

The same could not be said for him. He was slowly losing his strength. His lab, which he had kept last year while teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and this year while Headmaster, was his one safe space. Safe from the Carrows and their demands. Safe from the other staff and their disgust. Safe from the students and their fear. No one else had access and the entrance was heavily guarded. It was the one place he could go and make plans of his own.

Almost a year after Albus had told him that Harry had to die, he finally had a solution.

It was the potion here in this room. If he drank it, theoretically, it would send his soul back and give them more time. More time to find a way to kill the horcrux living in Harry without killing Harry. Severus had spent six months looking for a way to kill a horcrux without basilisk venom or Fiendfyre; someway to kill the soul shard and not the vessel. But so far he had nothing. However, he refused to give up. He simply needed more time!

Which is where this potion came in. He had initially started to research time travel after Lily was killed. In the years after she died it had become his greatest hobby. However, Albus had discovered it and made him promise to stop. Well, Severus thought savagely, Albus wasn’t here anymore so he could do whatever he damned well please.

After the children had foolishly broken into the Ministry two years ago and broken a great many number of priceless artifacts in the Department of Mysteries, he had managed to collect a quantity of time dust from the broken time turners. At least one good thing came from that god awful night. That dust had furthered his research to the point of this potion. Once again Severus stared pensively at the potion and mulled his options.

They were losing this war. Even if Albus had plans, Harry would die. Of that there was no doubt. And Severus very much doubted that he too would live to see peace. Even if he managed to survive (which Arithmantically he had calculated out to be a minuscule probability) there was no one alive to testify his innocence. No one alive to prove that he killed Dumbledore on Albus’ own orders. So whatever greater good Dumbledore kept preaching about, none of that greater good was going to include any of his own good. And Severus simply didn’t see how the greater good could have included any of this. The wizarding world had been broken by this war.

He would fail in his oath to keep Harry Potter alive and the war would march on consuming the rest of us. With a snort of derision it finally occurred to him that said unbreakable vow would kill him the moment Harry died no matter what. So that was it then. They would both die when it came time for Voldemort to kill the horcrux residing in Harry.

Unless of course, he used the potion.

He wished with all his heart he could go back to save Lily, but there was not enough potion for that. He could go back no more than five years. He might be able to get away with seven years, but he knew the potion wasn’t stable past the five-year mark. Pushing it back seventeen years till before he had heard that hated prophecy would be suicidal. And there was only one chance to do this. There would be no do-overs or repeats. Especially if he sent himself back so far.

The pain of losing Lily had lessened over the years. He would never forgive himself for causing her death. Yet he now accepted that his actions would be judged by the entirety of his life. And he had paid a heavy penance by continually spying on the dark for Albus since that day. So he knew that she would forgive him for not going back to save her, and would in fact encourage him to take the safer path and save her son.

Severus knew that if he did this he would have to trod a new path. In order to stop the war before it even started, he would have to create a third side. Away from the Dark’s insanity and the Light’s greater good. He would have to find a way to save Harry on his own. Suddenly feeling hopeful at the thought, Severus reconsidered. What greater task could there be for a potion master? As he told his first-year class, potions were a subtle science. He recalled his speech with fondness that he gave every year: _“I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.”_

Severus was the youngest potion master in over a century and the most successful potions teacher in Hogwarts’ history. Many of the students didn’t know this but since its inception, Hogwarts had lost an average of one student a year to a potions accident and a countless number of limbs in that same class. He himself recalled three students who died in the potions classroom while he was at school. Not only had no one died under his tenure as potions master, but no one had lost so much as a finger in his class. He was one of the greatest potions masters in the world and he had no doubt that with enough time he could find a way to save Harry. To do it subtly, in such a way that neither the Dark Lord nor Albus Dumbledore noticed, now that would be a true challenge for him.

Standing, Severus Snape came to a decision. He crossed the room and began to ladle out the potion. The world was falling apart under two chess masters. It was time to give the world a second chance, but this time with a potion master at its side.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has returned back to the past.

**Chapter 2: The Return**

_July 1993_

He was going to be sick. It felt like he had spent five minutes under _Crucio_ and woken up with a hangover and food poisoning. It felt like he had died and then come back to life. But then, maybe that is what happened. If the potion had really sent him back, then the traveling soul would have either had to absorb the new soul or destroy it. Based on his research into Horcruxes, he really hoped part of this pain was both of his two souls combining. Either that or he was still Headmaster in a wartorn school and the potion was simply killing him.

The potion was devised to send his soul back into his younger body. A bit harder to prepare than sending himself back independently. But during his initial planning stage Severus had decided that the world did not need more than one Severus Snape running around. If he had taken on an assumed identity, he would have had none of his contacts or resources to rely on. If there was one thing he knew about himself, it was that he would not trust a version of himself showing up purporting to be from the future. If he could have found a way to have both versions of him working side by side it might have been beneficial. But again, the risks in that scenario far outweighed the benefits.

The old version of him had not yet had to kill Albus and protect the students from psychopathic teachers. The old version of him still relied far too much on Albus’ machinations and visions of the greater good. No this painful assimilation was the safer bet.

Severus slowly moved his hand and felt around. He was on carpet of some sort. That was a good sign of success. He had taken the potion in his lab which had a stone floor. Moving his hand a bit farther he managed to find a wooden leg… it felt like a coffee table leg. Ok hopefully he was in his quarters then. His personal quarters, not the Headmaster’s quarters where he always felt overwhelmed by crippling guilt.

Turning his head he cracked open an eye slightly. Hit by blistering light he closed his eye again hurriedly. He had taken in enough to know though that he was in fact in his quarters. Those quarters had been dismantled last summer so this was a good sign. It wouldn’t have done for the Carrows to suspect that he missed his old life or felt any regret for leaving the chambers that had been his home for sixteen years. Despite the pain his body felt, the realization that he was back in his home brought welcome relief.

He had done it. He had returned to the past.

First step - pain relief potion. He had a potion cabinet on the other side of the room, if he could inch his way over and find the strength to stand, then he could fix this. With that plan in place he made his way over and downed a pain relief potion and then an anti-nausea potion. Eying his cabinet he grabbed a muscle relaxer and rejuvenating elixir. Before he had a chance to take them he was startled by a noise behind him.

“Severus,” Albus’ voice called from the floo. “Are you alright? The wards picked up on some unusual activity emanating from your quarters.”

He turned around and stared at his dead mentor's head sticking out of the fireplace. “Yes, I am quite well.” Coughing slightly, “It was a failed potion trial I am afraid. Had some unusual side effects. What exactly did the wards pick up?”

“It seemed like a blast of magic around an intruder alert and anti-dark magic ward,” Dumbledore twinkled at him. “Are you alone there dear boy?”

“Quite sure Albus. I was working on my crucio relief serum and the jobberknoll feathers got away from me. Maybe I will pulverize them next time instead.”

“Hmmm, and maybe you should keep your experimenting to your lab,” Dumbledore responded with a gentle admonishment. “Just because the children have gone home for the summer is no reason to disregard the safety wards surrounding your lab.”

Flushing slightly at the rebuke, Snape slowly nodded. He knew that Dumbledore would find it odd for him to be working on a volatile potion in his quarters, but that he would not delve too deeply into the situation. After all it was still years before Voldemort would rise again and in times of peace, guards were let down around unusual activity. Realizing that one good piece of information came from this conversation, it was the summer and he was free to leave Hogwarts. “Actually Headmaster, I will probably be heading to Spinners End in the next day or two for the summer. I have some potions research to attend to.”

“Of course dear boy, just remember to check in with Madame Pomfrey as to what potion needs to be restocked for the school year. Also I have wonderful news, I have selected a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the coming year,” Albus twinkled at him like mad. “Remus Lupin has consented to come back to Hogwarts. A marked improvement over Lockhart I am sure you will agree.”

“Quite,” Severus croaked.

Expecting a much stronger reaction, Dumbledore looked at him puzzledly from the fire. “Yes, well,” he hummed. “I will need you to be making the Wolfsbane potion for him while he is employed here.”

Nodding shortly, Severus’ mind whorled.. He had made it. He had actually made it to the summer before Harry’s third year and before Sirius Black came to Hogwarts. He had aimed for it, but there were always chances that the potion could have destabilized and sent him anywhere. Before the disaster of the sorcerer’s stone would have been ideal but that seemed to far on the edge of the time allowed for a stable trip. And while he might have been able to come back a few months before Harry went to the Chamber of Secrets and slew the Basilisk, he had decided that it was better not to mess with the outcome of that adventure. It could have gone much much worse and as the only casualty was Lockheart’s memory the experience should be counted a success.

A giddy feeling rose in Severus. He had done it, he had actually done it.

Severus looked over at the Headmaster and realized how strangely Dumbledore was eyeing him. He recalled that his original reaction to both these pronouncements was much more vitriolic and his behavior was probably causing Dumbledore some concern. But it was hard to care. The relief he felt that Albus Dumbledore was still alive was immense. Hell, he was even startled to admit that he was happy to know that Sirius Black was alive and Remus Lupin would be back to torment him with apologetic remonstrations for the year. In the face of Voldemort controlling wizarding Britain their past animosity seemed petty.

However, he had to act in character for Dumbledore. Too many changes, too fast, would worry him. It would be much easier to act unimpeded by Dumbledore’s notice. Maybe in time he would bring Dumbledore into his confidence, but for now it would be important for him to act autonomously.

“And what, pray tell, safety measures are you going to put in place,” Severus hissed. “Or are you simply going to rely upon the word of that accursed mutt to take his potion like a good little lap dog? Are you going to bind him to his quarters on the night of the full moon? Or lock him up in the Shrieking Shack?”

“Severus, please, under your potion Remus will be perfectly safe.” Dumbledore admonished.

Demandingly, Severus responded, “Are you going to tell the Board of Governors? Warn the other Heads to ensure their students are locked in their common rooms on the night of the full moon.”

“Now now students all know that they have a strict curfew without worrying the other Heads.”

Severus rubbed his head in misery remembering how quickly Lupin had forgotten his medicine at the slightest hint of the return of his old friend. There was a constant string of students out of bed at night wandering the corridors looking for adventure or romance, as the detention record could attest. He swore that sometimes it really seemed like Albus had forgotten what it was like to be a student here. He was far too out of touch with the day to day activities of this school. “Headmaster, please, it was only a few months ago you were removed from your position by the Board of Governors due to the student petrifications. If you proceed down this path I worry that you will lose even more power at this school.”

“Not to worry,” Albus twinkled back at him. “I have faith in my faculty.”

Snorting in derision he bit his tongue at how horrendous that statement was. The sheer ineptitude of the Defense teachers alone was enough to cause an aneurysm in the most mild-mannered of his colleagues much less the two Death Eaters masquerading among that same group. At least Albus’ suspicions had been sidetracked. “Very well then, on your head so be it.”

“Well do take care this summer Severus, and let me know if you will be back in the next two months.” With a wave the Headmaster was gone and Severus was free to collapse on the couch.

Waving a tempus charm above him he determined that it was the first week in July. He had approximately two months before the students were due back at Hogwarts and much to accomplish in the meantime. Dumbledore had previously hypothesized that Harry needed at least two weeks at Privet Drive to keep the wards intact. Which meant that he had two more days before he could go retrieve the boy. Hopefully, in that time he could get rid of his migraine and restore his health. It might be the time travel itself, or simply the stress of the past year catching up with him but a day of rest was exactly what he needed.


	3. The Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape goes to retrieve Harry from his relatives' house and he forces a discussion between himself, Harry, and Petunia. Some truths are revealed.

**Chapter 3: The Retrieval**

It was late afternoon as Severus approached Privet Drive. Number four looked exceedingly mundane and matched what he remembered from Potter’s memories during their occlumency lessons. After double checking the wards and verifying that there were no detection or tracking charms in place, he approached the house and rang the doorbell. It was hard not to sneer at how easy it was to gain access to Potter’s residence. While the wards might have kept out any Death Eaters looking to cause harm, there were no misdirecting or safety alarms in place. Any fanatic stalker could have stormed the house years ago. Dumbledore seemed to have relied on his reputation to keep reporters and friends at bay, not on actual magic.

Wizards were notorious for overlooking muggles too. It was a matter of minutes to find out Potter’s address in a phone book and was something anyone could have done after he had gone to school. Dumbledore had informed the wizarding community that Potter was living with family and anyone with half a brain would know that all the Potters were deceased and that Lily had one muggle sister. Lily never kept her family a secret while at Hogwarts and Petunia and Vernon Dursley had gone to their wedding. In fact their names had even been printed in the prophet at the time due to some muggle baiting that Sirius Black and James Potter had participated in. Severus remembered reading that they had been fed polyjuice potion and hung upside down on the dance floor during the reception with his Levicorpus spell. Honestly, it was no wonder those two had grown to hate magic.

It was amazing dumb luck that no one had remembered their names and bothered to look in a phone book. The logical reasoning on wizards was appalling. In fact if it didn’t work out so well to keep Dark Lords from succeeding he would be tempted to try and teach critical reasoning at Hogwarts. If they could work on prejudice and equality, it might be worth it to try and build a smarter generation of wizards.

As he was mulling over these thoughts, the door opened to a flabbergasted Petunia. “You,” she screeched.

“Hello Tuney,” he replied. “I am here to talk.”

Her mouth flapped open a few times and Severus pushed past her into the hall. “Get out, I don’t want you here.”

“Well, I have little desire to be here for long, but as I said we need to talk and don’t think your front porch where all your neighbors can see is a good idea.” Severus looked around the frilly living room and scowled. His scowl deepened when he caught sight of the cupboard under the stairs down the hall.

“Let’s move to the kitchen and sit down for some tea.”

“I don’t want you here, GO AWAY!”

His voice hardened, “You have little choice in the matter Tuney. So I suggest you call Potter and we commence with this ridiculous conversation and then we can get out of your hair as fast as possible.”

With that, her expression faltered slightly. “You are taking him then?” Her voice rose demandingly, “This afternoon!”

“Yes, I will be taking him for the rest of the summer,” Snape sneered at her. “I have papers here to sign to that effect.” He pulled out some papers from his pocket and waved them at her.

“Boy! Get down here!” Petunia yelled up the stairs. She then proceeded to snatch the papers from Severus’ hands and storm down the hall to the kitchen. She quickly pulled out a pen and signed all the spots that Snape had marked before throwing them back at his face. “Fine then. He is your responsibility for the rest of the summer. We don’t want him back!”

Severus calmly tucked the papers back in his pocket before sitting down at the kitchen table. Raising one eyebrow at her he smirked and settled into his chair. Letting out an indignant hiss, Petunia relented and filled the teapot with water before slamming it onto the stove.

They both turned at a small gasp from the doorway to see Harry Potter staring dumbfounded at the two of them. “Snape! What are you doing here?”

“Sit down Potter, we are having tea with your Aunt.” Severus calmly waved him to the chair next to him.

At the same time, Petunia hissed, “You know him? How do you two know each other? Up to no good I bet. Teaching him your freakish ways and showing him your freakish tricks. You were always up to no good. Dressed in your freakish clothes and spouting your freakish ideas and look where it got her.”

He sighed at her childish antagonisms. He hadn’t seen her since his last year at Hogwarts and the years hadn’t done her any favors. She sounded like a broken record from their childhood spewing the word freak at the slightest provocation. “Tuney that is enough. I am not here to rehash the past with you.” Snape struggled with his temper, “Please, just sit down and have a calm discussion with us, and then we will leave.”

Harry stumbled over and sat in the chair Snape had waved him into. He looked confusedly between the two scowling adults. If anyone had told him when he woke up this morning that Snape would be sitting in his kitchen calling his Aunt _Tuney_ today he would have never believed it. Clearly the universe had shifted into a nightmare reality. With a start, Harry finally noticed Snape’s outfit. The signature look of the Dungeon Bat was gone. Snape sat there in khaki muggle trousers and a plain white button-down shirt. Snape was wearing color! And despite his slightly long hair, he actually looked like a muggle. Even his leather shoes looked like a pair his Uncle would wear.

Even more startling, his Aunt Petunia proceeded to bring the tea kettle to the table and prepare Snape’s tea with milk and sugar before preparing her own. She didn’t even know how he, Harry, liked his tea. How in the world did she know how Snape drank his tea?

“There is no coffee in the house, so this will have to do,” Petunia sniffed at Snape. She then set an empty cup in front of Harry and gestured for him to fix his own cup.

Snape simply nodded his head and took a sip of his tea. Petunia stared at him suspiciously. “Not going to change it to that filthy stuff then. You going to sit there and drink your tea like a _normal_ man?”

“I am no longer a teenager. I am perfectly capable of drinking tea like a _normal_ person. In fact, you should be pleased to know that it is harder to find a good cup of coffee in the wizarding world than it is in your _normal_ world.”

It was official, Harry thought. The world had officially gone insane.

“So when did you two meet?” Petunia spat.

“Us!” Harry cried. “When did you two meet! You hate magic.” Harry looked uncertainly at the two people on opposite sides of the table. They held themselves rigidly, but despite that Harry could feel a familiarity between the two that was wholly unexpected.

Snape took another sip of his tea before responding, first to Harry and then to Petunia. “Your Aunt and I grew up together in a poor mill town to the north called Spinner’s End. As for how I know the boy, I am a teacher at his school.”

“What? But you hated Hogwarts. Why in the hell are you working there?” Petunia demanded with surprised asperity.

He stroked his teacup a moment before replying. “War changes things I suppose. Sometimes choices are taken out of our hands.”

Looking lost for a moment, Petunia stared at Harry. “Lily said you had joined a cult… not that your whole freakish lot isn’t a cult itself.” Remembering her earlier antagonism she waspishly demanded, “Are you still mixed up in that business?”

Barking out a laugh Snape responded. “A bit late to remember that, Tuney. You already signed over guardianship papers to me.

Rearing back Harry Froze at his laugh. He couldn’t believe he was really leaving the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. He didn’t know whether to be elated that he was leaving or refuse to go with Snape. It was Snape after all -- he couldn’t be trusted. But Harry remembered last summer and how bad it had gotten before Fred and George and Ron had rescued him. The bars were back on the windows and the locks were on his door and the list of chores was already overwhelming

The Dursleys were a known quantity. The summer with them wouldn’t be good, but he knew what to expect. Snape on the other hand was unknown. Would Snape be better or worse Harry wondered. There would probably be plenty of cauldrons to scrub, but Snape didn’t seem the type to withhold food. And he might be allowed to let Hedwig out and he would definitely be allowed to do his summer homework. Plus Dumbledore would not allow Snape to murder Harry so it was probably safe.

“Did Headmaster Dumbledore send you, Sir?” Harry tentatively asked.

“No,” Snape arched an eyebrow at him. “He does not know I am here. Nor will he ever learn about our summer plans. This will stay between the three of us for now. Not even your friends can know that I have taken you.”

“What’s this then?” Petunia spoke up with another scowl. “If this is about that Death Eater cult Lily was on about, I’ll not have you take the boy.”

Harry looked over at her with some surprise. He knew she did not love him, and for her to speak out about his safety was more than he expected from her. And then the meaning of her words slammed home. Death Eater. She said Snape was a Death Eater. Ron had mentioned that the followers of Voldemort were called Death Eaters back in first year. He tried to jump up to grab his wand, but Snape was quicker and pushed him back down.

“Calm yourself Mr. Potter and finish your tea. If I meant you harm the wards would not have let me on the yard much less here in your house,” Snape drawled with some disdain. “You need to start thinking before you act, which is one thing we will be working on this summer.”

Severus paused and drew back. The eyes beside him had a fear in them that he had never seen there before. Harry had always been defiant, even when facing that locket on that snowy winters night he had been combative. It hit Severus then, how young he was now. How unsure he was of his place in the world.

Maybe that is why Dumbledore had done it. Dumbledore had left him directionless and untrained to a dangerous extent. But, maybe he had wanted him to grow up without that fear he was now feeling. Yet even if that was partially Dumbledore’s reason, Severus knew that the world was filled with things to fear. And that most children learned to fight those fears and dangers surrounding them from their parents. Harry didn’t have parents anymore, but he had him now. And this time the Potion Master was going to ensure that Harry was prepared for what was coming.

This was it. The first step on his new path. He sent one last prayer that he was making the right decision.

“I am no longer a Death Eater.” Severus said slowly. “I was for a time, but a turned against them before Lily was killed and began to spy for Albus Dumbledore. I teach at the school because the other side thinks that I am spying on Dumbledore. When Voldemort returns both sides will expect me to spy again during the second war.”

“I thought he was dead,” Petunia interrupted. “They said he was gone.”

“Gone but not dead.” Here it was, he could do this. “He tore his soul into pieces and stored them in containers thereby tethering himself to life. He will not die until all the pieces of his soul are destroyed first. So now he exists as a wraithlike creature feeding off animals in the woods as he regains his strength.”

Petunia pulled back with revulsion. “How? What do we need to do?”

“First, we need to maintain the wards. He will be returning here next summer for two weeks as he did this summer to renew the wards. As that time for the year has now been fulfilled, I can take him. I am sure the Headmaster informed you of the events last year, so we know the wards still work and are an effective deterrent.”

“What events!” Petunia demanded shrilly. But under her stringent voice, you could hear the fear and see it in her eyes.

“Voldemort was possessing Harry’s Defense against the Dark Arts professor his first year. When the year came to a close, the two got into an altercation and Harry’s touch was enough to exorcise the spirit. Lily’s protection lives on his blood through you.” Severus had a feeling that Dumbledore had shared none of this with Harry’s family and while he didn’t want to get into the details of the events that played into the confrontation. He felt that Petunia had the right to know that her taking him in had not been in vain. That her actions had in fact been necessary for saving his life last year.

Petunia looked at Harry as if she had never seen him before. “He came after the boy?” After waiting for Severus’ nod she continued. “I know you Severus Snape and you would not be here telling me these things with no reason. Just what is it exactly that you want?”

Severus leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. “I want information.

“I know Tuney,” he continued with steely certainty. “I know you abused the boy. I know he slept in that cupboard behind me till his 11th birthday. I know you locked him in there and pretended he didn’t exist. I know he worked as a slave for this family and never received new clothes or a proper meal. But I need to know why.”

Both Harry and Petunia stared at him in Horror. “No,” Petunia said shakily. “You-”

“Don’t try and make excuses!” Snape burst out angrily. “I saw it in the child’s own mind. His own memories betray your family’s every secret. And if I wanted I could rip the knowledge I want out of your head. But I am giving you the chance to admit to your wrongdoings.”

“I don't understand what you want from me!”

“I want the truth!”

Severus took a deep breath and leaned back. “Those pieces of his soul I mentioned. The night Lily died and Voldemort’s body was destroyed, a shard broke off from his soul and latched itself onto Harry.” He waited for Petunia to absorb this as her eyes widened in fear and horror. “He does not yet know that a piece of his soul lives on in Harry. I need to find a way to kill this fragment before he returns and comes after the boy again. In order to do that, I need to know how strong the piece is and see what parts of the boy are the boy alone and what parts are actually Voldemort hiding inside.”

Petunia started to cry as Severus continued fiercely, “You can tell me. You remember what the boy was like as a baby. What things he did. Tell me, without embellishment or disdain. Tell me what I need to know to save Harry and Kill Voldemort.”

She continued to cry as Severus calmly waited for her to pull herself together. As she cried, Harry sat motionless in his chair. His expression blank and his hands hanging empty at his side, Severus thought the boy looked defeated. Not knowing how to comfort either one of them, Severus simply sat as they processed the idea of a piece of Voldemort’s soul living in Harry. In the year that Severus had known the truth, the idea had never gotten any more palatable.

As Petunia’s cries calmed Severus took out a small notebook and pen and set them before Harry. “Write down everything she says. You should not trust your mind anymore, important ideas should be written down.”

Harry swallowed hard and opened the notebook as Petunia began to speak. She told a story no one had ever heard before. Of a baby left on her doorstep with eyes that glowed red every day. Of a baby that would scream with night terrors. That one day would demand to be held and the next day would painfully shock anyone within five feet of him. Of a baby that vanished all the food in the house that he didn’t like. She spoke of the unanswered letters they had written to Dumbledore and the frantic fear that increased as the months went on. The story continued with a child that liked small dark spaces so climbed in the cupboard on his own when all the glass shattered around him. Ofa cupboard that quickly became his room since it lacked all breakable objects. The child still had bright red eyes some days, but not on the days the child was tired. So they found things to tire him out, to dull the bright red eyes. She faltered over a child that had a high cruel laugh, that continued on for hours after he left Dudley whimpering on the floor. And she lost her voice as she spoke of a child that learned what pain was by his family’s hands in the hopes that he would stop.

When Petunia stopped talking the three sat in silence for a few minutes. Severus noticed tears glistening on Harry’s cheeks and was unsurprised to see the same on Petunia’s face. He had been expecting this, but it still did not make it any easier to hear. Petunia had always been so disdainful of his own abusive parents that Harry’s memories had originally taken him aback. But after he had learned that Harry himself was a horcrux it had made him reevaluate almost everything he had known about the child.

When he had seen the locket fight against Ron, trying desperately not to be destroyed, it had made him wonder how Harry’s soul shard had affected him. It most definitely led to his anger issues in fifth year, but Severus had wondered what other emotional upheavals it had caused. And now he knew -- when Harry was young the soul had overpowered him at times. But not all the time. Petunia spoke about him as a baby wanting to be held and that was definitely not the wants of Voldemort’s soul. And as he grew up, the soul’s influence seemed to lesson outwardly. Whether that was due to the family’s abuse of Harry’s own soul growing in strength was yet to be determined but he now had ideas to follow up on. He had direction.

Severus cleared his throat. “Harry, go get your things packed up and ready to go. Hedwig too. We won’t be coming back here till next summer so gather everything you need not only for the summer but also for school.”

Harry nodded and headed upstairs silently. After they heard his door close, Petunia spoke up. “Can you save him Severus?”

“I don’t know,” he took a minute to respond. “No one has ever done what the Dark Lord has done before. We know that this fragment residing in Harry was an accident, which means the ritual to complete the anchoring of the soul to the host was never complete. It seems like the soul has gotten weaker the older Harry has gotten. I don’t know if it will be possible to pry the two souls apart but I promise to try. I will not sit by and let Dumbledore offer up Harry to Voldemort as a prize to vanquish just so as a means to an end. I promise that I will try. No matter what, I will try as hard as I can.”

“That is better than anyone else has done for him. Including me,” Petunia said with shame.

“I wish you had written to me. Even if Dumbledore never responded, you should have known I would.”

“Do you remember the last time we spoke, you could not help me then what makes you think that I thought you would help me with the boy? You and Lily hadn’t spoken for years before her death. Why would you have cared?”

“I always cared. I just didn’t know how to show it.”

The two fell silent for a moment, remembering past wrongs and decades and ill-spoken words. Severus slowly reached into his robes and pulled out a yellow vial. “Do you remember when we last spoke? It was during my last year at Hogwarts, at your mother’s funeral. You were furious that I didn’t use my magic to save her from her cancer. I told you that magic couldn’t save her, do you remember?”

Petunia nodded as she eyed the vial with trepidation and hope. “Well magic couldn’t cure her then, but it can now.”

Severus pushed the vial across the table towards her. “I created it a few years after Hogwarts when I was getting my potions mastery. We never spoke after that, and I had planned to give it to Harry at Hogwarts to pass on to you. But after I discovered the abuse I decided you didn’t deserve it.”

“Why are you giving it to me now then?”

“Because it's yours. And because everyone deserves a second chance at doing what is right. Even people like us.”

They stayed silent in the kitchen till Harry came back down scrambling with his trunk and the birdcage. “I am ready Professor.”

“Alright, have you traveled by apparition before?” At Harry's negative response Severus went on to explain. “I am going to shrink your trunk and cage. You are going to take my arm and maintain a firm grip on your owl. We all need to be in physical contact for us to disappear and reappear elsewhere safely. All you have to do is concentrate on holding on and bending your knees when we land. Most people are nauseous the first dozen times they apparate so if you are going to throw up when we land please aim for the grass.”

Before grabbing onto Severus, Harry turned to his Aunt and began to speak. “I am sorry for-” but he was abruptly cut off by a surprising hug. “No, we both have things to be sorry for. Now go have a good summer with Severus and stay safe. I’ll pick you up at the train station next summer.”

Awkwardly hugging her back, they quickly broke apart and Harry stepped up to Severus. He could tell the boy was anxious but seemed determined to do as Severus had directed. He took one last look at Petunia, who was looking lost and overwhelmed from the revelations of the day. “Do you remember how to get in touch should you need anything?”

She nodded back with a tight smile. And with a crack, they were gone. Leaving Petunia alone in the house with nothing but her bitter thoughts and a pile of mistakes to remember. But also a vial filled with hope and promises of a better future.


	4. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape takes Harry to his home and sets the stage for the summer.

**Chapter 4: The Introduction**

Harry stumbled beside Snape as the twisting world stabilized. He was careful to keep hold of Hedwig and his Professor’s arm as he took some deep gulps. The Professor stood patiently beside him as his stomach rolled until he could straighten. Looking around he saw that they were standing in a small copse of trees near a small road. About a quarter-mile up the road was a small village.

Snape dropped his arm and stepped away from him. Oddly, Snape made eye contact with the owl before speaking. “Go, fly, and stretch some before meeting us _Behind the Bakery_. I will leave the second kitchen window open for you to come find us when you are ready.”

Hedwig hooted at the Professor before preening Harry’s hair in farewell and flying off. Feeling oddly bereft, Harry followed her flight. He was slightly uneasy with the realization that he was alone with Snape. While Hedwig was no protection against him, without her there it was unnerving to realize how alone he was.

The only one who knew where he was his Aunt, and she would not know to look for him till next summer. A stab of fear hit Harry as he started to wonder why he had so willingly gone with his most hated professor. Maybe there was something to the Slytherins’ taunts about witless Gryffindors.

Snape simply snorted as he noticed Harry’s repressed panic. “A little late for second thoughts Potter. Let this be another lesson on thinking first and acting second. Luckily for you, I have your best interests in mind. But if I did not, what would you do in this case?” Snape looked at him challengingly, “If I was a dark wizard who had apparated you from your home what would you do next?”

Harry gulped before pulling his wand from his pocket and aiming it towards his professor. Before it was even halfway up, Snape had backhanded it from his grip.

“Now what?”

Gnawing at his teeth, Harry looked up at Snape and shrugged. But as Snape opened his mouth to snap at him, Harry lunged towards the ground and rolled away as he grabbed his wand. He came to a stop three feet away and quickly scrambled into a defensive stance.

“Good,” Snape nodded at him. “Next time forget the wand. Wizards never think about muggle means, to their detriment. Your best bet would have been to do what any muggle child is told to do in response to a kidnapping. You should kick me between the legs and run to the village calling for help.”

Harry gaped at him in surprise. Snape was the consummate wizard and yet he acted as if he too was muggle raised. Harry evaluated Snape’s normal-looking clothes again. “Are you a muggle-born then Sir?”

“Hmm, half-blood actually. My mother was a witch, but she was disowned when she married a muggle. Now come along, we have much to discuss and I would like to do that in the comfort of my own home.” Snape strode out to the lane and turned to the village. “This is the closest apparition point, so remember this spot if there is an emergency.”

Hurrying to catch up, Harry asked, “Where are we?”

“Griston, a small village in Norfolk. It is where I live when Hogwarts is not in session.” Turning abruptly, Snape loomed over him and hissed threateningly, ”However, no one knows this. Not even the Headmaster. If this gets out _to anyone_ you will not know the ends of my displeasure.”

“Where does Professor Dumbledore think you live?”

“He, along with all others, believes me to still reside in my childhood home at Spinner’s End. It suited my role as Death Eater and spy to maintain that cover.”

Harry fell silent as he thought over what Snape had just said. He knew it was a deliberate statement, and it was now the second time today that he had admitted to being a Death Eater. Snape had spoken to his Aunt about being a spy but little had been said about either matter. Harry wondered if this was another lesson, on how to learn to pay attention and ask the right questions. “Did you start living here before you became a spy or after?”

Snape nodded approvingly before he answered. “Before. I have always enjoyed my privacy and had little interest in allowing other Death Eaters into my home. Luckily, wizards - especially rich purebloods -- tend to dislike muggle dwellings.” Snape’s voice turned bitter. “Poor, dirty mill towns and their shabby homes are excellent deterrents to guests.”

He chewed on his lip as he thought about that. He, Harry, was the first wizard that Snape had allowed into his actual home. The idea was more than a little daunting. To maintain the illusion of a second home, to secure the privacy and safety of his actual home could not be easy. And Harry wondered why. Sure, not wanting Death Eaters around made sense, but not even allowing Dumbledore to know where he lived. That spoke of a disturbing paranoia.

“What happened to your parents?”

“They died,” Snape said shortly. “My childhood was not a pleasant one. Worse than yours I would imagine, and the less said of it the better.”

“Oh.” 

They came to a stop alongside a brown stone building. Looking around, Harry saw from a nearby window that it was a bakery. The building was on a corner edge of the main square and while not crowded, the village seemed well maintained. “Potter,” Snape said, “look into my eyes.” Harry looked up startled at the odd request. “I reside _Behind the Bakery_.”

As Snape said those words, a weathered blue door appeared in front of them. Noting his surprise, Snape proceeded to explain what had happened. “There is a modified fidelius charm on my home. It is a secrecy spell. With a normal fidelius charm only the secret keeper can disclose the location to another either by verbal or written acknowledgment of the secret place. Your parents were protected by a fidelius charm when Voldemort attacked. They trusted unwisely.

“I am the secret keeper for this place, but I modified the fidelius charm so that it would only work if I looked into the eyes of the magical being I was disclosing the information to. This place is hidden from all things magical, but not to the muggles.”

“What,” Harry interrupted. “Normal people can find you, but not wizards?”

“Yes. The neighbors would have noticed if only half of them knew about the apartment about the bakery. It seemed easier to modify the enchantment than to go around casually informing the entire village where I lived. Up until today, the only magical beings that knew about this place were me and my owl Caracalla. Now, you and Hedwig have doubled that number.

Harry goggled at him. The idea that he was a half-blood and therefore knew how to act in the muggle world had been easy to accept. But the idea that he interacted enough with his neighbors to upset a fidelius charm was hard to comprehend. Snape didn’t seem to be friends with any of the other professors, so why would he be friends with muggles?

Snape unlocked the door and opened it to a small well lit wooden staircase leading to the second floor. Harry followed him to the second floor. The stairs ended in an inviting living room with a plush cream carpet. Ahead of him was a room with three bookshelves along the back wall. To the right of the shelves there was the entrance to a dark hallway. In front of them stood a low backed brown couch and two well padded green armchairs. On the right wall was a large fireplace and TV. There was even a VCR tucked under the TV and a collection of movies in a small case near the corner by the stairs. To the left, the room was an open floor plan leading to the kitchen. The room was rustic looking, with exposed brick walls and wooden countertops and a worn wooden floor, but the appliances were modern and the space was clean. There were three big windows, two on one wall, all framed with blue curtains. One above the sink and two to the left of the room framing a four-person dining table. To the right of the kitchen appeared to be another staircase leading downstairs. Snape walked over and opened one of the windows by the table. Harry noticed there was a large owl perch in front of it.

“This is the kitchen and living room. You can eat anything you want, as long as you clean up after yourself. If you spill on the couch and don’t clean it up, you will lose the privilege of eating in the living room for the rest of the summer.” He started walking back towards Harry. “I expect us to have differing schedules when it comes to breakfast and lunch, but I expect you to be here for dinner at 7 o’clock every day unless you have notified me earlier. Does that sound acceptable Potter?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. Let me show you the rest of the apartment.” Snape walked past him and headed down the hallway on the other side of the living room. Harry followed him and noticed the light switch at the head of the hall that Snape flipped. More signs that this place was more muggle than magic. Harry remembered Ron saying that his family had no electronics in his house. The burrow seemed to run on magic alone, with an old fashioned icebox in lieu of a fridge, a wooden stove, heating charms on the pipes, and even candles and instead of lightbulbs.

There were four doors down the hallway. Snape stopped at the first door and opened it. “This is my potions lab. Do not go in without my express permission,” Snape threatened. “The potions I brew here are more _volatile_ than the ones you are used to and everything in here should be treated with utmost care.”

They moved on to the next door. It opened up to your average muggle bathroom. “We will have to share, as I only have one bathroom,” Snape said. With a flick of his wand, the towel rack was duplicated and the new towels were turned red. “Those are yours, you are responsible for your own laundry - including sheets and towels. When you need to do laundry, the washer and dryer are there.” Snape pointed towards a small closet by the sink.

Harry walked over and opened the closet. On the outside it looked no bigger than an ironing board, but when he opened it, it expanded into a walk-in laundry room. Magic was awesome.

They walked down to the next door, but before Snape opened it, he turned and pointed at the final door in the hallway. “That is my bedroom. I expect you not to go in it unless there is an emergency. Is that understood Potter?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good, then this next room will be yours for the summer.” Snape opened the door and they both went in. It was about the size of Dudley’s bedroom and was clearly Snape's office. Once again, Snape drew his wand and began altering the room to suit Harry’s needs. 

First, he shrank the desk and dropped it in his pocket. He then walked over to the bookshelves along the left wall and carefully selected a book that he transfigured into a smaller desk that he placed in front of the left window. Another book was transformed into a chair in front of the desk. He then took a wooden stand by the door and transformed it into a single bed that he placed in the right corner of the room. There was another green armchair that matched the two in the living room by the right window and Snape walked over to it and grabbed a blanket that was thrown across the back. He transformed that into linens and blankets for the bed and used a charm to make it up. In between the bed and the chair was a small fireplace that Snape mulled over before deciding to leave. He turned back to the bookshelf and duplicated it thrice. One was transformed into a nightstand and placed by the bed and the other two were turned into a large wardrobe and chest of draws. 

Snape then conjured a trunk and moved all the books into the trunk. To the left of the bookcase was a large whiteboard, and to the right was a map of the United Kingdom and map of the world which he left up. But he waved his wand at three paintings he had on the wall and they promptly marched themselves out of the room and hung themselves in the hallway. In their place he conjured quidditch pictures and a mirror for the back of the door.

It all took less than ten minutes and Harry stood there gaping for most of it. Even when the Dursley’s had let him leave the cupboard and sleep in Dudley’s second bedroom it had never been this nice. The room had been unwelcoming and filled with broken things. 

But Snape just looked displeased. “Well, it’s not much, but it is just for the summer so it will have to do.”

“No, Sir!,” he stammered. “This is great! Really”

“Well then, why don’t you unpack. Can you be back out in the living room in 20 minutes?”

Snape raised his eyebrow slightly before nodding. He took out Harry’s trunk and birdcage and placed them on the floor before enlarging them. With one last flick of his wand a clock appeared on the wall above the desk. “20 minutes Potter,” he reminded before stepping back into the hall and closing the door.

Harry whirled around and looked at his room in glee. This was so much better than the Dursley’s. Snape wasn’t treating him like an unwanted guest - he was making room for him in his own home. He had even made changes in the bathroom which showed a caring level of detail that Harry had never felt before. Even when the Weasley’s had rescued him last summer he had felt like he was squeezed in. Their house was already so full and it only made sense to shove him in with Ron. But here he had his own space.

He had always felt like an inconvenience. The Dursely’s definitely didn’t want him. And while Hagrid had been wonderful, he was just another errand the Headmaster had assigned. And the fact that Ron and his brothers had to rescue him from starvation last summer was embarrassing. Not that the Weasleys would have called him an inconvenience, but it was awkward to know that he was reliant on their goodwill.

But Snape had no goodwill. Whatever reason he had for doing this, Harry knew that the benefits had to outweigh the inconvenience. Snape was too much of a smarmy git to do something for the benefit of a Gryffindor. So if this was real, if Snape didn’t pull the rug out from under him tomorrow and send him laughing back to the Dursleys, then this was an actual haven for the summer. He wasn’t locked in and an actual kitchen he could use whenever he wanted and a TV with movies to watch. It was hard to hope, but this might be the best summer vacation ever.

Harry quickly went and opened his trunk. He hung up his robes in the wardrobe and folded his clothes into the chest of drawers. There was lots of empty space, but Harry was used to that. Next he took out his books and stacked them on the bookshelves and moved his quill and parchment to the desk. He had some candy that he put in the desk drawers. Lastly, he put his invisibility cloak under his pillow. All that was left was to move his toothbrush into the bathroom and then he was all unpacked.

He stopped in the bathroom on the way out to the living room and still got there with time to spare. Harry took the time to look through the bookcases. On a closer look, there were more books present than should be able to fit on the three bookshelves. It seemed to be sorted by topic and there was a mix of muggle and magic tombs. There was even a fairly large section of fiction books and even some children's books and comics.

Snape hadn’t said he _could_ read the books, but he hadn’t said that he _could not._ Harry grabbed a Stephen King novel and settled on the couch. He figured being obviously caught reading a novel by Snape was a Slytherin way of finding out whether or not he could have access to the bookshelf. Of course, he wasn’t a Slytherin so this might backfire. But Harry also figured that it was better to determine the rules early than to incite Snape’s anger later.

He was halfway through the first chapter when Snape joined him. Snape simply stared at him for a brief moment before he told him where the bookmarks were located and threatened him over potential folded corners. For Snape, that was practically a signed encouragement.

“Potter, if it wasn’t clear before, this is the first I have been back this summer. The headmaster usually requires me to do various tasks during the first two weeks of summer break and then head back to the castle a week or two before term starts. As such there is very little food in the house, we are going to go downstairs and I am going to introduce you to my landlord and we will pick up some food at the bakery for dinner. We will go shopping tomorrow and get food for the week.”

“What about breakfast.”

“Tomorrow when you wake up, you may go down and order what you want. Steph will put it on my tab. Same goes for any other day this summer.” Here Snape looked stern. “I expect you to choose cereal and other breakfast and lunch foods that you like at the store tomorrow, and not eat out every meal. However, the bakery’s food is always available to you for lunch or dinner as long as you are not wasting food. Is that understood?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Very good then.” Snape hesitated before he continued. “Once again, this information is not to go beyond the two of us. I am known here as Alexander Snape.”

Harry nodded. The name Severus was unusual and would stand out. A change of name fit with his other security measures. “Would you like me to go by another name too?”

Snape gave him a small smile in approval. “Yes. I think John would do quite well.”

“Alright.”

“Additionally, there is a security ward that some purebloods use that I have added to the house. While the two of us are in these quarters alone you will look like yourself. However, once you step beyond the stairwell, or if someone else joins us here, the ward will activate and change your features.”

“Why would such a ward be necessary for purebloods?”

Snape smirked. “The older the wizard line, the more blood feuds a family tends to collect. I believe the Potter line still has a few even. Even though there are treaties in place to keep children out of blood feuds until their majority, the wards were developed as added protection.

He didn't know whether to believe Snape or not. There was no cynical smirk to his face, and Snape was not known to joke around. But he hadn’t realized that blood feuds were an actual thing.

Sighing in disappointment at Harry’s confusion, “I see we should include wizarding social lessons in your education this summer.” Snape held up a mirror and Harry took in his new features. His hair had shortened and turned curly with a light brown color. His eyes had transformed into chocolate brown and the best part -- his scar had disappeared. He had an unblemished forehead for the first time in his memory.

His jaw might have been a bit more square and his nose more pronounced, but the changes of his hair and forehead alone seemed enough to transform him into a boy unrecognizable as Harry Potter. “Thank you, Professor,” Harry said sincerely. “This is awesome.”

Harry took in Snape nod, and he could tell that Snape understood. Others might think his fame was something to be celebrated, but Snape understood. Being known as Harry Potter was hard. No one treated him normally and the chance to just be another face in the crowd was something he never thought he could have. He wondered what events in Snape’s past made him the same.

That was a startling thought. Both of them reveled in the opportunity to be unknown muggles in a tiny village. Harry wondered if he could talk Snape into journeying into the wizarding world with his disguise. It would be interesting to walk down Diagon Alley without wizards popping up to shake his hands and demand an autograph.

“What about you? Does the ward change your face at all?” After Harry asked, he realized how rude the question was and blushed at his presumption. He hoped this was not the thing that brought out the professor’s legendary temper.

But Snape just quirked his lips in a conspiratorial smile. “The opposite in fact.” With that confusing statement, he waved his wand around his head and his features changed. His hair shortened a great deal and lost all its greasy sheen. It remained jet black but looked feathery soft around his face. His eyes remained dark but lighted to a dark brown and not the inky black they had appeared. And his beak-like nose was reshaped into what could complimentarily be called a Romanesque nose. The changes were startling and Harry realized he would not have recognized Snape if he saw him in the street.

“Wow, Sir!” Harry sputtered.

“Yes, quite Potter,” Snape smirked. “Now let's head down. The bakery closes at half-past five and it is near five now. I want to get down before the closing crowd comes in.”

Snape led him down the stairs in the back of the kitchen; the ones they had not come up. The stairs ended at another door that opened up into the end of a small hallway. There was a closed door with a toilet sign on the door next to theirs and another open door that led to the kitchen. Snape bypassed both and walked into the front of the store.

Harry followed him up to the counter and gave the two ladies there a nice smile while Snape greeted them. Snape called the older lady, who looked like a kindly grandmother, Steph and the younger lady, who looked to be her daughter, Franny.

“Alex, back from school already dear? You need a haircut and some fattening up,” Steph fussed over him.

Harry smirked a little at his side. It was funny to see Snape treated like a normal man and not a stern and dour professor. Noticing Harry, Steph turned to him. “And who might this young man be?”

“This is my newly acquired cousin, John,” Snape said. “He will be staying with me this summer.”

He started a little to hear Snape call him cousin. Not having thought how Snape would explain his presence, it made more sense than claiming to have kidnapped a student from his school. “Hello ma’am, it is a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Nevermind that ma’am business,” Steph tutted. “You can call me Nana and my daughter is Aunt Franny.” She wagged her finger at them, “You both are far too skinny. You shall come to Sunday Dinner.”

“We would love to,” Snape accepted for them both. “I noticed the apartment was clean, thank you.”

She beamed back at him. “Ah, it was nothing, I knew you would be back sometime this week and nothing worse than coming home to a stale flat. I put a few things in the fridge and cupboards for you in case you can’t get to the shop for a few days.” She started bustling behind the counter, “Here let me get some tea for you both.”

“Not too much, we can go to the store tomorrow.”

“It’s the end of the day, you know all this has to be thrown out if it isn’t sold.” She ignored his protest and piled up pies and sandwiches into her largest box.”Franny, love, be a dear and pour some coffee and milk for Alex and John to take back upstairs.”

She handed the heavy box to Harry once it was full and turned her attention back to Snape. “I know you must be tired from traveling today, but I expect you tomorrow for breakfast to tell me all about your year. Next year, you must demand your Easter Holidays. It's not healthy to be cooped up in school for so long.” She bustled them back upstairs and said goodbye with a quick hug.

Harry blinked a little at the silence after she left. “Is she always so.. enthusiastic.”

Snape snorted, “Mothering is a better term I suppose. I think she would tell anyone short of Crabbe and Goyle that they need fattening up. The ladies who work at the bakery know everything there is to know about this town. So mind your manners, and you will be fine.”

He turned and opened up one of the cupboards and grabbed some plates and then some napkins. “You alright with an early dinner?” He asked.

“Sure.”

“Then dish yourself up what you would like and take a seat.” Snape grabbed himself a pie and chicken sandwich and set his plate down on the table. He also grabbed the cup of coffee Franny had prepared for him. Harry likewise grabbed a pie and roast beef sandwich and the cup of milk before sitting down across from Snape.

Digging into his pockets, Snape pulled out a small flask before enlarging it and sliding it across the table to Harry. “This is a nutrient potion. You will be drinking them twice a day for the remainder of the summer. I will keep them stocked in the cupboards and you will be responsible for drinking one at dinner and one at breakfast without reminding.”

Harry frowned at the potion before deciding that a protest would get him nowhere. He quickly uncorked the flask and downed the contents. “Good, when you are done with the flasks, they need to be hand washed and placed in the drying racks. I will collect them from there, but you may not put them in the dishwasher as the glass is far too fragile for that. The knives and some of the pots and the pans can also not be put in the dishwasher. Just ask or leave it in the sink if you are uncertain.”

“Why do I need nutrient potions for the rest of the summer?”

Snape eyed him carefully. “You are far too short for your age. I know you weren’t fed adequately as a child. None of it is your fault, but I will be running a medical scan sometime next week to determine what other _deficiencies_ your time at the Dursleys have left.”

He poked at his pie and then slowly cut into it without looking up. “Why did Madam Pomfrey not do these medical checks before?”

“I am not sure,” Snape paused over his own bite. “All muggle born students are required to get them their first year at the bare minimum. Even if you were up to date on all your muggle medicine, you would be lacking in basic wizard vaccines. Additionally, some muggle borns come from abusive homes and this check-up is a chance to catch those in a bad situation if possible. However, the school has never provided those same check-ups to half-bloods and purebloods. I suppose that even though you were raised by muggles, your file slipped through the cracks.”

“Did you receive your shots before Hogwarts since you are half-blood?”

Snape snorted into his plate. “No, I too was raised as a muggle and slipped through the cracks. Luckily part of my potions mastery was to practice brewing the required vaccinations and I inoculated myself then.”

Harry carefully chewed another bite of his pie and thought about what Snape had just said. He hadn’t heard anyone mention wizarding diseases and vaccinations. Not even Hermoine had brought up the subject, and as a muggle born she would have gone to the Madam Pomfrey for a check-up. Just how many things about the wizarding world was he ignorant about?

“I don’t suppose there are any books for muggle borns to introduce them to the wizarding world?”

“Of course,” Snape said with some surprise. “There is always a section near the register at Flourish and Blotts. Plus there should be a row near the wizarding politics and etiquette books. Didn’t you ever notice them?”

“No,” Harry snapped. “I wouldn’t have asked if I had.”

“Some of those books are on the supplemental reading list that we send out with the required book list.” Snape snapped back. “If you never picked up any of the supplemental books then you have no one to blame but yourself. Honestly, it is no wonder your potion brewing is so appalling.”

“Well, maybe you could have mentioned it in class!”

“It is on the first page of your introduction! It clearly states to reference _The Potion Collection and Preparation Manual_ for proper handling of potions ingredients before you attempt to brew any of the potions mentioned in the book. Did you even bother reading one damn page in your textbook?”

“I didn’t see the point,” Harry mumbled, not daring to look at the professor. “You don’t grade me fair either way.”

“Well maybe if you had tried even once to read the lesson ahead of time I wouldn't have had to be so harsh. The only Gryffindor in your year who reads the book is Miss. Granger and you will notice she is the only gryffindor to receive EE or higher on her potions.” Snape's temper seemed to be escalating before he cut himself off with a deep breath. “Listen, this conversation serves no purpose. Going forward, I suggest we purchase the supplemental reading material from _all_ your second year classes and you read those before you attempt your summer homework. Then, if you wish, we can go through your essays and potions from this past year and you can double check them against the supplemental material.”

Harry’s face jerked up in surprise. “You would do that? I mean yes sir,” he stammered.

“Good,” Snape nodded. “I will not go back and change your grades, but maybe with going forward you can start earning grades worthy of a career after Hogwarts.”

Another thing Harry didn’t know about. “After Hogwarts?” he asked. “What comes after Hogwarts?”

“That is up to you Mr. Potter. There are a few magical universities you can go to, or you can engage in an apprenticeship based on your desired career path. For instance, I trained under a Potions Master in Germany to achieve my mastery. Ron’s older brother Bill studied Curse Breaking with the Goblins and his older brother Charlie interned at a magical reserve in Wales before he obtained his apprenticeship at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. All three of these paths required a master who was willing to train us, but we were required to demonstrate a certain capability before they would take us on. Some careers, such as those in the Ministry, have training programs that require certain O.W.L and N.E.W.T. scores upon your completion of Hogwarts before you can be accepted.”

“Oh,” Harry pushed a bit of his pie around his plate. “What did my parents do?”

“Your father was an Auror with the Ministry - a wizard policeman if you will. That is one of those careers that require certain grades from your classes and a recommendation from a professor or auror before you can be accepted into the training program. Your mother was working on her charms mastery, though I believe she put it on hold once she fell pregnant with you.”

“My mom was good at charms?” his voice rose.

A fond smile fell on Snape’s face. “She was brilliant at charms. The best in our year.” Snape shook off his thoughts and gestured at their plate. Now, if you are done with your dinner, I believe Steph slipped some pudding in the box.”

They both shuffled over to the kitchen and Harry stacked their plates and silverware in the dishwasher while Snape scooped up their desserts. There was a treacle tart for Harry and a fruit tart for Snape. They headed back to the table and Snape waved his wands over their cups to replenish them. “Now that dinner is over,” Snape began, “I believe I said I would explain a bit more about our summer plans.”

Snape’s face darkened, and Harry’s stomach sank. Whatever Snape wanted to say, it didn’t sound good. But he was a Gryffindor and he had fought a sixty-foot basilisk last month and won, so he was brave enough to handle anything Snape could throw at him. “Alright then, Sir, what do we have to discuss?”


	5. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus sits Harry down to discuss the Horcruxes. And other things that should prove useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you who are reading this - especially those who aren't usually Snape fans - might not like how OC Snape is. However, my intent is that he is only a little OC. I don't think the books allowed him to showcase his intelligence. Instead, he was trapped following Dumbeldore's orders unquestioningly. Keep in mind that this is supposed to be him from the middle of the seventh book. We never see what he had to go through that year, but I think he was desperate and lonely.

**Chapter 5: The Discussion**

Severus took a steadying breath and leaned across the table. “Before we begin, I want you to take out the notebook I gave you earlier. It is important to keep your thoughts organized and writing them down will help. I will teach you protection and secrecy spells later this summer to place on it for when we got back to Hogwarts. We have many riddles to solve and I believe this will help.”

He noticed Harry’s look of surprise. But it was true. Changing the future would require both of them to work together. Severus reminded himself that he could no longer maintain the contentious relationship that he had established with Potter during the boy’s first potions class. He saw where that path led down, and no good came of it.

“Do you remember earlier today when I spoke to you and Petunia about Voldemort’s soul fragment residing inside of you?” He waited for Harry’s nod before continuing. “It was created using dark magic. In fact the Headmaster removed books referencing the knowledge of this dark art shortly after he became Headmaster.”

“The school has books about dark arts Professor?”

Sneering a bit, he answered. “The school used to. However, over the past decades the Headmaster has stripped those books and teachings from the school. It is part of the contention he faces with the pureblood families. After all, it is hard to defend against things that one has no knowledge of”

He could see Harry mulling over that statement and he paused a moment while Harry thought about what he said. “Think Potter, who is going to fare better in a fight? A boy like Draco Malfoy who has access to his family's library and can learn not only how to identify and spot a dark hex and learn its counter curse? Or a boy like you who might be magically stronger, but has a lazy work ethic and shoddy defense instructors and no access to old knowledge?”

“If purebloods have books on dark arts in their homes, then why did Hogwarts remove those books from the library?”

“Dumbledore feels that the teenage years are when magicians are most susceptible to the lure of dark magic.” Snape snorted, “He feels that by limiting the knowledge at school he can keep students from traveling down a dark road. We disagree on this matter. I feel that students would be better off with mentors to guide the students in making informed decisions.

“Whether you agree with him or me, what you need to keep in mind is that the temptation of power is formidable. The temptation of money, power, fame, greater magical strength, or even love has led to many dark times in the world’s history. Muggle, and magical alike, those that succumb to darkness will always plague our world. Dumbledore and Voldemort have set themselves as dark and light caught in an epic battle for the fate of the wizarding world. But after they are gone, others will rise in their place. Just as other dark and light wizards have fought before them. You _cannot_ end the fight of good versus evil. The only thing you can control is your own actions.”

Harry eyed him suspiciously. “What side of the war are you on?”

“Neither. I no longer believe in the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore.”

“Really Sir? You are going to just walk away?”

“I am going to ensure my survival and yours. The rest is up to you and the rest of the wizarding world.”

They eyed each other carefully before Severus continued. “When you were a baby I swore an unbreakable vow to Dumbledore to protect you against the Dark Lord.”

“What is an unbreakable vow?”

“It is a vow on my life and magic. If I knowingly or unknowingly fail, then I will die,” Severus rolled his eyes. “And before you ask, no, there is no wiggle room. That is why it gets the name _unbreakable._ ”

“Why would you make such a promise?”

“There was a prophecy before you were born that spoke of a baby born at the end of July that could vanquish the Dark Lord. He chose you as the baby in the prophecy and came after you. It is why your parents went into hiding after you were born and it is why they died and it is why the trouble follows you around like a dark cloud.”

Harry looked appalled. “A prophecy? A prophecy is what set him after me?”

“Yes. Unfortunately, whether the prophecy meant you or not, as long as Voldemort thinks that the prophecy refers to you, he will come after you. So whether you want to fight or not, you must be prepared to face him.”

“I still don’t understand Professor, why you made the unbreakable vow.”

“I will probably tell you the full story another day, when we have less to discuss. For now it is enough to know that when I turned from my allegiance to the Dark Lord, Dumbledore did not fully trust me. Dumbledore felt that an unbreakable vow to protect you would be more binding than my oath to Voldemort. So ensured my loyalty that way.”

Making a few notes in his book, Harry kept his gaze lowered. “Is your oath to Voldemort still in effect?”

Severus carefully unbuttoned his left cuff and rolled up his sleeve. “This is the Dark Mark. It is the symbol of Voldemort’s followers. All his loyal Death Eaters were branded with it when we pledged our service.” He slowly traced the grey serpent falling out of the skull’s mouth. “It faded when you first killed him, but it did not completely disappear which is how Dumbledore knew that he was not completely vanquished. This mark ties us to him. It lets him call us when he needs us. He can send pain and even death to us through it. And It even siphons off some of our power to boost his own grandeur.”

Harry stared at the tattoo in horror. It was an ugly thing and he shuddered in revulsion. “Can you get rid of it?”

Severus stroked it again. “Maybe.” He started to roll his sleeve back down and Harry stared in horrid fascination as it was covered up once again. “It was prudent to leave it in place as my role as a spy. Should I decide to stop spying, then I might look into removing it.”

“Can you stop spying?” Harry asked with fascination.

“Ah, now that leads us to the most important topic of today.” Severus paused and collected his thoughts. “You are not the only piece of Voldemort’s soul wandering around. In fact I believe you recently came into contact with another one.”

Harry blinked in confusion. “What?”

“When Voldemort decided to evade death by storing pieces of his soul in other objects he created something called a Horcrux. You were unintentional I believe. However, you already defeated his first Horcrux.”

Harry merely blinked back in incomprehension.

“The diary,” Severus growled. “The diary that was sucking the soul out of Ginerva Weasley and was transforming an echo of a boy into a corporeal man.”

“Tom!” Harry cried. “That was a Horcrux!”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean once you get rid of the one in me Voldemort can be killed?”

“I am afraid not Potter. There are more Horcruxes left. But once they are all destroyed then we can end the Dark Lord.”

Excited, and hopeful, Harry started scribbling in his notebook. “Is that what we are going to do this summer? Are you going to hunt Horcruxes? Are you going to destroy the one in me right away?”

He reached across the table and stilled his hand. “Harry, look at me.” Severus could see the boy jump in surprise at the use of his given name and they made tentative eye contact. “I do not yet know how to destroy the Horcrux inside of you. But I will figure it out.”

Severus withdrew his hand and took a sip of his coffee. “The answer to the rest of your questions is yes. We will endeavor to find others and destroy them as fast as possible and before the Dark Lord rises.”

“How are we going to find them?”

“I already know where one other is located. We will go retrieve it later this week to see what else we can discover.”

“What are they?” Harry asked eagerly.

“The Dark Lord is a vain man that enjoys trophies showcasing his pride. Dumbledore’s research points to a few objects that are probably Horcruxes. Though we will not know for sure until we find them. The first was his diary - a memory of opening the Chamber of Secrets and controlling the monster within. The next is the Gaunt ring - a legacy from his mother’s blood-line. There is also Slytherin's locket - another emblem of his wizarding blood-line.

“The rest are suppositions, but another is probably Nagini. Nagini is his familiar, a snake that he bonded with and has an abnormal amount of control over. Dumbledore believes there are two more, for a total of seven Horcruxes. The other two he thinks are something from the founders. Most likely one of them is a lost cup of Helga Hufflepuff’s and the other is something of Ravenclaw’s.”

“Is Professor Dumbledore also looking for the Horcruxes?” Harry asked excitedly. “Will we be helping him this summer?”

Severus frowned. This next part would be difficult, but he was sure this was the correct way forward. Harry tended to act poorly with secrets and half-truths. While he had decided not to tell the boy that he was the one to have revealed the prophecy quite yet, Severus knew that the more honesty between them the greater the chance of success. He knew that his years as a spy would serve him in good stead should he wish to hide the truth from Harry. However, as painful as it was to admit, being able to speak plainly would work out better in the end. “No. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had used some form of dark magic to keep himself alive, but he did not discover the existence of Voldemort’s Horcruxes until the destruction of the diary.

“In truth, he has begun to suspect the existence of the other Horcruxes. But I do not believe that he yet knows about them muchless that you are one.”

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But, you just said…” he stammered.

“And that brings us to the most fantastical part of this evening’s discussion. I am not the Severus Snape you knew two weeks ago. I am in actuality a Severus Snape you would have known five years from now.”

Harry’s jaw clenched and he pulled his wand from his pocket. “Oh. I am not certain what you mean.”n

“It is simple - though the execution was anything but. I invented a potion that allowed me to travel five years back in time. Your friend Miss Granger has not yet revealed this to you, but this upcoming year she will be granted the use of a time-turner to take extra classes. It is a device that allows the bearer to go back in time a few hours at most. That she should be granted the use of this magical object is something that I object to strongly, but at this time the only ones who know about the time-turner are herself, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. If you write to her, you should be able to verify that not only is such a thing going to happen, but that I should have no knowledge of it.”

Harry continued to clench his wand and stared hard at the Potion Master.

“In your fifth year you and a collection of friends rush off in idiotic heroics to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic and while you are there your friends manage to destroy the entirety of the Ministry’s collection of time-turners. I was able to collect some of the sand from the broken devices and create a potion to send my soul back into my body.”

“Why would you do that? And why are you telling me?”

“Why?” Severus barked a laugh. “Because Dumbledore is dead and you are bumbling about the country trying to kill a madman with no hope of surviving. The war has become untenable and whatever plans Dumbledore may have had went pear-shaped years ago.”

Severus stared at him seriously. “You may not like me Potter, but I have not lied to you and I promise not to lie to you. If you knew what the future held, you too would have tried to find a way to undo it.”

“But why are you telling me?”

“Honestly, it seemed like a good idea,” Severus shrugged. “You have an uncanny ability to survive situations that should have killed you. Professor McGonagall seems to think your _sheer dumb luck_ is a form of magic all on its own.” He paused, “But I think the reason I am telling you is because if I were in your shoes I would want to know what is coming.

“Dumbledore, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, never told you what you needed to know in the first go-round. It was deadly in at least one instance. You may be a twelve-year-old child, but the wizarding world expects you to fight Voldemort and win this war for them. Which means I think you are old enough to handle the truth and prepare for Voldemort’s return. I won’t sugar coat things for you. And I won’t pretend this is going to be easy, but I do think this is going to be better if you know what is coming.”

“What is the Order of the Phoenix?”

“It is a group of resistance fighters that Dumbledore leads. He organized the group during the first war and after Voldemort comes back at the end of your fourth year, he activates the group again. They tend to run around half-cocked with more bravery than brains, but they do help inspire hope amongst the general populace. Hagrid and the Weasleys were all active members in the first war, as were your parents.”

Harry still looked hesitant, but he dropped his wand and picked his pen back up and began writing. “Alright then. What else do I need to know.”

“I won’t tell you everything at once,” Snape said carefully. “I will not intentionally lie to you, but I am afraid that if I give you too much information at once you will be overwhelmed and miss important details.” He continued on, “We have already discussed what I know about the Horcruxes. But one thing I have not mentioned is that when Voldemort is returned to his body the Horcrux in your mind will open a connection to his. I believe that is when Dumbledore begins to suspect that you are a Horcrux as you will be able to see visions from eyes and the snake’s eyes.”

“Nagini?” Harry asked. “Is that one of the reasons you think the snake is a Horcrux?”

Severus nodded. “I imagine so. However, Dumbledore did not inform me about his research so I cannot be sure. In your fifth year the Dark Lord uses this connection to draw you into a trap. I would like to teach you to understand and control this connection.”

“How can you do that?”

“There is a field of mind magics that should prove useful. Legilimency is the art of exploring another’s mind and Occlumency is the art of shielding your own mind. I tried to teach you Occlumency after Voldemort had returned and to say it was a disaster would be an understatement. I want to see if we can do better this time. I am hopeful that our hate isn’t as deep as it would be in the other timeline. Also, without the Dark Lord’s external influence you will be less likely to anger and overreact as his emotions tend to overpower your own. Hopefully have the fortitude to learn to close your mind to his manipulations.”

“Voldemort can read my mind?” Harry demanded with no small level of upset.

“Mind reading is a gross misrepresentation of Legilimency,” Severus sighed. The untrained wizard was always quick to misunderstand mind magics. “But for an oversimplified summarization - yes the Dark Lord can invade your mind. However, never forget that you have the advantage of being able to invade his as well.”

Harry shuddered. “Yeah, no. I want to shut that down as fast as possible.”

Severus nodded. “I have some books about the subject that you should read first. I will get them for you and once you finish reading them we will begin your training.”

The boy made some more notes before asking, “What else?”

The first sign of his unease at this conversation broke forth and Severus drummed his fingers on the table. “This next matter is of a more immediate concern than Occlumency or even the Horcruxes. There is little that can be done about it this summer though so it is your first independent assignment from me. I want you to listen to what I am about to say, and then take the rest of the month to research and think the situation over. After your birthday we can discuss how you would like to proceed. Is that understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good.” His fingers continued to drum on the table before clenching his fist until the knuckles went white. “While your mother and I were good friends for most of our time at Hogwarts, your father and I were not. He was the wealthy heir of a pureblood line, spoiled rotten by his parents and he hated me onsight. Your mother and I met him on our first train ride to Hogwarts along with another spoiled pureblood by the name of Sirius Black. They both sorted into Gryffindor and I into Slytherin and our rivalry was cemented that night. Black came from a dark wizarding family and loathed all things that reminded him of his family. He took out on Slytherins, and I was an easy target.”

“Are you saying my father and his friend were bullies?” Harry asked quietly.

“The professors called him a mischievous prankster who meant no harm,” Severus blew out a breath. “But yes, he was a bully.

“I tell you this not because I want to turn you against him, but because of what comes next. Your father and Black made two other good friends in Gryffindor - Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Lupin was a studious boy and Pettigrew was a sycophant who followed around Black slavishly. The four became joined at the hip and soon styled themselves the Marauders. You might even say they were the forerunners to the Weasley twins with some of their pranks. However, you need to understand that Hogwarts was different in the seventies. As our years at Hogwarts progressed, so did Voldemort's campaign against the ministry. We graduated as the war was just beginning, and the school bore the brunt of the war. The Dark Lord and his forces were recruiting amongst the students, as was Dumbledore. Besides the Headmaster, the staff tried to stay neutral in the conflicts amongst the students. But that just meant that arguments went unchecked and often blew up into duels between factions.”

Severus unclenched his hand. It was hard to hold in his thoughts. Even after all these years, he wanted to rail against the unjust bullying he suffered at the hands of the Marauders. Even if he was a better wizard than all of them, four against one odds was unfair and he ended up in the hospital wing far more than any of them did. Yet he was the one the teachers had labeled as troubled. It was hard to let that anger go. Not only at Potter and his gang but at the staff of Hogwarts at the time. There were other students besides him that had been pushed into the hands of Voldemort. If someone at the school had tried to interfere on their behalf, had tried to show them a way to stay safe while being neutral then far fewer students would have made the same mistake he made.

And in the last decade as Dumbledore’s spy he had been unable to steer very few students down the path to safety and away from the dark or the light. Severus resolved that standing by the sidelines in this matter was also at an end. He was going to let the students know that they didn’t have to choose a side if they didn’t want to. That walking away and staying safe and out of the hands of egomaniacs was a choice they could make too.

“The reason you need to hear this is because you need to know that your father’s closest friendships were rooted and pranks and mischief. After school, those friendships fractured. I don’t know the details, but this I do know: I know that Lupin went to live among werewolves after school till the night your parents died. I believe he was there under Dumbledoreorders but I do not know. I know that Pettigrew joined Voldemort and became a Death Eater. I know that Black convinced your parents to use Pettigrew as a Secret Keeper to their location and he betrayed them to Voldemort. I know that Black told everyone that he was the Secret Keeper and has spent over a decade in prison for betraying your parents and then killing Pettigrew and 12 muggles. I don’t know if he actually killed the 12 muggles, and I don’t know why he never told anyone that he wasn’t the secret keeper.”

Severus leaned across the table with an intense look on his face. “There has always been a madness in the Black family and eleven years in prison is going to have driven him more than half-mad. He can’t be trusted to make rational plans. And unless he gets therapy, he should never be trusted to make the smart choice.” He leaned back and relaxed slightly, “That being said, Black is your godfather and loves you.

“Now comes the difficult part, and I need you to start thinking as a boy stuck in the midst of a war and less like a Gryffindor.” Snape sneered, “I am sure your godfather rushed blindly into a plan to capture Pettigrew. And his plans got himself thrown in prison without a trial for ten plus years. You will learn from his mistakes and come up with a course of action to deal with the traitor and free your godfather without putting yourself in danger.”

“What traitor?”

If possible, Snape’s sneer grew. “Pettigrew is not quite as dead as he has led the world to believe.

“Do you recall Professor McGonagall turning into a cat on your first day of class? The term for a human who can transfigure themselves into an animal is animagus. Not very many wizards become animagi, but those that do are supposed to register. Failure to do so is a crime punishable by ten years in Azkaban.” Severus smirked, “So while your godfather might be incarcerated for a crime he did not commit. He is in fact serving a sentence for a crime he did.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “Black is an animagus?”

“Correct. In fact, all the Marauders are besides Lupin. You see, Lupin is a werewolf. He used to spend full moons locked in a shack on the edge of the grounds when Hogwarts was in session. Eventually, his friends figured out that he was a werewolf and became animagi to join him during his shifts.” His lips twisted bitterly, “They thought it was all a wonderful adventure and never let on what they had done. Your father was a stag, Black is a large black dog and Pettigrew is a rat.

“A brown rat who is now missing some fingers and is currently masquerading as Ron Weasley’s pet”

“Oh My God!!! What the Hell! Scabbers is a man?”

Severus simply nodded at Harry’s dumbfounded horror. “Oh My God! He sleeps in Ron’s bed. Why did you never say anything!”

“I didn’t know,” Severus tried to calm Harry. “I knew that Lupin was a werewolf, but nothing else. I don’t find out about the animagi for another year, and that Black didn’t betray your parents for another two. Black is going to escape in a few weeks and come to Hogwarts to find Pettigrew. It takes him the full school year to capture the rat, and then he loses him during a confrontation with the werewolf. It is the most ill-executed plan of revenge I have ever seen and serves no purpose.

“But we can fix this too.”

“Why is Black coming to Hogwarts after all this time?” Harry straightened, “Scabbers has been at Hogwarts since Percy started. Is it because of me? He heard Ron and I are friends and is trying to protect me?

Severus slowly shook his head. “Harry, Azkaban prison is guarded by dementors. They are dark creatures that can suck out your soul, Simply being in their presence is enough to bring about unhappiness and despair. He is mad right now. Being surrounded by those creatures right now, well he was never very sane to begin with, and I doubt he has spared a thought for you.

“In about a week or so the Weasleys are going to win a drawing for something or other. I honestly don't remember what, but I do know that they use that money to go to Egypt to visit the eldest son, Bill. A picture of the family, with the rat, runs in the newspaper and somehow Black ends up with a copy of the paper. Seeing Pettigrew alive pushes him to escape and to head to Hogwarts to kill the traitor.”

“You said a werewolf stops Black from capturing Pettigrew in your first timeline? Is it Lupin? Is he a traitor too?”

“It is Lupin, but his presence is coincidental. As if this year isn’t a shit storm of a reunion enough, Dumbledore has hired Lupin as this year’s Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.”

“So, all three of your bullies under one roof,” Harry said slowly. “And you are willing to help capture Scabbers, free Black, and work with Lupin?”

Severus snorted. “Technically Black lives in a cave somewhere in the woods, so there are only two of my boyhood bullies under one roof. Anyways,” he said with a shrug, “It is no worse than the year I have just endured with the school overrun with Death Eaters.”

Harry looked up quickly at that and Severus let his face twist into contempt at the memories of attempting to restrain the Carrows from the worst of their excesses. “I will be honest in saying that I will never like Black. Nor will I ever trust him. But there are far worse people out there that I have been forced to work with and pretend to tolerate. As he is innocent of betraying your parents, I can tolerate him for your sake.

“Now, I have given you much to think of and I am sure you will have more questions, but it is time for bed. You have two months before you go back to school. Plenty of time to brainstorm ideas on how to capture a rat and bring him to justice without giving away my secrets.”

“Alright Sir, but I have one question. How does punishment for small crimes work? Like a six-month sentence for stealing so shop in Diagon Alley. Is there another prison without dementors?”

“No. The ministry has a few holding cells near the courtrooms, but all prisoners are kept in Azkaban, even while they are waiting for their trials.”

“But that is barbaric! If dementors can drive people insane through prolonged exposure, then anyone who goes to jail for a petty crime will be far worse off than before.” Harry exclaimed.

Severus shook his head. “Sadly, many of the Ministries practices are outdated. The dementors are supposed to be seen as a deterrent, but they just serve to destabilize the sanity of first time offenders and turn them into repeat offenders and then lifers.”

“Maybe muggle studies should be mandatory, sometimes I wonder why anyone would choose to live as a wizard instead of a muggle,” Harry grumbled.

“Magic has its perks, as you well know. And there are many out there who prefer to live as I do, in a muggle community, and ignore the Ministry as much as possible. Of course, the muggle ministry isn’t perfect either. Both governments need good people and new laws to keep up with changes in society, but that is enough politicking for one day.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Hmmm, you should probably get used to calling me Alex while we are here. My friends would find it odd if you were to call me sir or professor.”

“Alright, Si-Alex.”

“Good, now after you hop into bed I want you to take this.” He handed over a small vial with a frown. “It is Dreamless Sleep and should be enough for eight hours of rest. After the revelations of the day, I don’t want you up with nightmares or worries. We won’t make a habit of this, but I think it would be beneficial for a good night's rest.”

“Thanks, and goodnight Si-Alex.”

“Goodnight John.” Severus watched the child walk down the hall to his bedroom before he turned and began clearing the dishes. He could tell that Harry was overwhelmed by all the things he had thrown at him. But the boy was still handling it better than Severus had expected. He had been worried that the knowledge of the Horcruxes would make him hysterical and had even been prepared with a calming draught. Yet Harry had handled the knowledge that he had a piece of Voldemort’s soul in him with remarkable aplomb. Severus was less sure what Harry thought about his godfather and friends. Harry seemed to have been more intent on catching the rat than he had been on securing Black’s innocence with the Ministry. He would let that play out as Harry deemed fit. As Black hadn’t been of much use in the original timeline, Severus wasn’t much worried about securing him as an ally in this timeline. However, if they could keep Pettigrew away from Voledmort that might delay his resurrection and buy them more time. Either way, there was no point in worrying about the situation until September. Pettigrew was safe with the Weasley’s and Black would be unable to find Harry here with him.

Heart lighter than it had been in years, Severus too decided to head to bed. There was plenty to do, but it could all wait till morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not my intent for Harry to start bashing Dumbledore. He showed great loyalty to Dumbledore in the fight in the Chamber of Secrets, and I don't want Snape to swoop in and usurp that loyalty. Rather, I want Harry to start questioning and not taking Dumbledore's plans for granted.  
> Also, I know Snape opening up to Harry and laying out the truth seems very out of character. If there is one man who is good at closing himself off and holding all the cards to his chest, it is him. However, I think after a year with the Carrows and the other staff vilifying him, that he is ready to come clean. He needs this chance to tell the truth so that he can start healing himself. He saw that being so closed off was going to lead to his death and a world left with no one to mourn his passing and I think he wants to change that.


	6. First Priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Harry spend their first day together.

**Chapter 6: First Priorities**

Harry was sitting cross-legged on his bed writing in his new notebook. He liked the small leather book that Snape had given him. He had been trying to read one of the Occlumency books that Snape had left for him, but his mind was still whirling from all that he had learned yesterday so he decided to take the book out instead and write out more of what he had learned. Snape had said he needed to learn how to organize his thoughts, and last night he had seemed to understand that Harry was having a hard time processing all the information.

And that was weird - the idea that Snape was being sympathetic. He seemed like he actually was paying attention to Harry. It was bizarre enough to listen to him talk to him like an adult but to actually treat him like one too was unheard of. No one in Gryffindor had ever had one kind word to say about the man. Yet here he had saved him from the Dursleys and taken him into his confidence. It made Harry wonder what kind of relationship they had in the future and he made a note to ask Snape later. Were they friends five years in the future? Snape had said that Dumbledore was dead and that Harry was wandering around the countryside looking for Horcruxes with Ron and Hermoine while Snape was at Hogwarts. Harry made another note to ask Snape who all was in the Order of the Phoenix group he had mentioned. Even if Dumbledore was dead it didn’t make much sense for three seventeen-year-olds to be on their own. Where were Black and Lupin in all of this? Maybe they had secret missions of their own.

That thought led to another and Harry started to make notes about possible Death Eaters. If Dumbledore had an Order, with missions, then what kind of missions did Voldemort send his own followers on? If the diary was anything to go on, Tom Riddle did not like to get his own hands dirty and he seemed to prefer sending out others to do the killing for him. Harry made another note about followers. Then crossed out the word and wrote minions. That seemed more fitting with what he knew of Tom. 

Maybe he should start calling him Tom instead of Voldemort. He made another note. It was a less inspiring name and would be easier to speak without other people overreacting. Plus, if he and Snape were going to have secret Aliases, it made sense to give one to Voldemort as well. It was just fitting that his alias was his actual name.

It was hard to understand how the memory of Tom from the Diary could turn into a Dark Lord that got scared over a prophecy about a little baby. Harry made some notes about the prophecy. He remembered Snape only briefly touching on it, but Harry wanted to move it further up the list of priorities. He wanted to hear the whole thing for one. There had to be some information on how he could defeat the man or why Tom had chosen him over other babies born at the end of July. There should be a way to get more information on the subject.

He also wanted more information on the animagus transformation. If his dad had done it while he was at Hogwarts, it might be nice to do it too. It would be something else to tie him to his dad besides the cloak. Something they could share.

That led him to make a few notes about his Dad’s friends. He was especially curious about the werewolf. If Dumbledore had let him come to school as a student and was now bringing him back to teach that meant the man had to be brilliant. He would probably be great at Defence. But, from what Snape said last night it sounded like he had gotten into some danger as a student. Harry made a note to ask Snape about how Dumbledore was going to keep the Professor locked up during nights when he transformed.

Harry also wanted to learn more about his dad and their friends. But he also didn’t. Snape had said they were bullies, but he also said that it was partially due to external forces. It sounded like an excuse. An excuse that Snape had heard so many times he started to believe it himself. Either that or it was an excuse he was telling Harry so as not to bad mouth his dad in front of him. It reminded him of his cousin and _Harry Hunting_. All the teachers and the neighbors said it was his fault that Dudley and his gang beat him up. It was never their fault. Even though it was three against him usually - and they were all so much bigger than him. Even Piers, the smallest of Dudley’s friends, was bigger than him. But somehow Harry was the troubled boy that started it and brought it upon himself.

Something uneasy settled in his chest at these thoughts. But he knew that Snape wasn’t the right person to talk to about this. At least not yet. Maybe later. But he had spent the past two years thinking Snape hated him. To switch to being secret agents with him, united to take down dark forces from the shadows, gave him a thrill of excitement. But talking about bullying and his home life made him uneasy. Even though it sounded like Snape already knew everything about how the Dursleys had treated him. Which was odd -- Harry had tried to talk to Dumbledore about it after killing Quirrell, but they had seemed to be talking at cross purposes. Harry wondered if he had talked to Snape or Dumbledore about the Dursleys in the future.

So far there were more questions to follow up with Snape than things to do on his own. Maybe Snape would allow him to get some books and do some research on his own. Or even point him to books he already had. He should learn more about vows - both of the unbreakable variety and the regular kind. He doubted most wizards would willingly bind themselves to a man who could suck some of their power for his own. Wizards, he had noted over the past two years, judged a lot based on one’s power and freely giving it away seemed unusual. This small comment Snape had made actually intrigued him the most out of all they had talked about last night and Harry burned to know more about the Dark Mark and the oaths that bound the Death Eaters.

One thing he definitely wanted to research was Azkaban and how the Ministry dealt with criminals. What he learned last night didn’t sit very well with him. Especially everything he had learned about the dementors. He wanted to learn how to protect himself against them, but also how to ensure that they stayed in Azkaban. They sounded like the type of creatures that would happily work for Tom, not against him.

Also, Harry really wanted to know what would happen after they captured Scabbers and turned him over to the Ministry. If there were people out there who could read minds and other people who could brew truth potions then why was Black locked up. Somewhere in his trial someone should have figured out that he wasn’t the secret keeper. The whole thing didn’t make much sense honestly. Why would a man hide as a rat for eleven years - even a guilty one. If he had gotten away with the deception it seemed excessive to stay in hiding for so long. Harry made a note: maybe there was someone else Pettigrew was hiding from besides Black.

Harry was interrupted from his notes by a knock on the door. “Lunchtime Harry.” Snape stood in the doorway.

“Alright, Sir-Alex.” Harry scrambled up from the bed and followed Snape out to the kitchen. There were chicken sandwiches with carrots and crisps on the side waiting for them on the table. “Thanks for making lunch.”

“I wasn’t sure what you would want to drink, so you are going to have to serve yourself in that regard,” Snape responded.

Harry nodded easily and went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. The fridge and the pantry were bursting now. After breakfast this morning they had borrowed Steph’s car and driven to a nearby town to stock the shelves. Harry had never had the opportunity to go grocery shopping before and he honestly found it fun. Snape let him choose snacks and meals that he was interested in and didn’t veto anything that Harry had suggested. Snape had even allowed him to pick some things neither one of them had ever tried before. The only thing he cautioned Harry about was to be honest about any of the new items and not force himself to eat them if he didn’t end up liking the new choices. He was most excited about trying the avocado; he had heard they worked well on sandwiches and toast.

They hadn’t talked about anything magical, and it had been an excellent time to simply practice being around one another. They had even bumped into a few people from Snape’s village. There was Ms. Williams, who was one of the librarians, and her daughter who was a year younger than Harry. And Mr. Young and Mr. Scott were both older gentlemen who had been in the war and now seemed to spend most of their time in the park playing chess. Harry had been instructed to join the two men tomorrow for chess lessons and signed up for a summer reading program that met once a week on Tuesday mornings. Harry was a bit bemused by the entire experience as he had never gotten on with neighbors in Little Whinging much less been encouraged into joining in activities with other children.

On the way home, Snape had informed him that during breakfast he had spoken to Franny. She had four children, two of whom were boys around his age and he would be joining their football league. The team met Tuesday and Thursday afternoon for practice and had games every other Saturday. Snape had even signed him up for swim lessons at the community center once a week. Most other kids his age knew the basics, so he would be taking remedial lessons for the first month with a private instructor before hopefully graduating to group lessons with Franny’s sons.

When Harry had asked why Snape had simply responded that the swim lessons would come in handy during his fourth year. Which didn't sound ominous at _all_ , Harry had thought sarcastically. And that football was an excellent way to make friends. He had even been volunteered to come into the Bakery every Monday when the shop was closed, with four other boys and scrub the kitchen for some pocket money. Harry kind of wanted to be mad at how Snape had managed to order him around, but it was nice having someone to arrange his life for him. It felt like what Aunt Petunia did for Dudley every summer. It was odd that Snape cared about keeping Harry busy. And odder still that Snape’s friends seemed so welcoming. They just accepted his presence on Snape’s word alone and quickly worked to fold him into the community.

Settling in with his sandwich, Harry asked, “What do you have planned for this afternoon?”

Snape finished chewing before responding. “I know we need to get you some decent clothes, but I think we are going to put off that errand till tomorrow. We are going to head to Hogwarts for the afternoon if you are up for it.”

“Oh,” Harry responded with surprise. “What are we going to do at school?”

“We are going to go to the Chamber of Secrets and harvest the basilisk.”

Harry stilled and swallowed hard. “There was a small cave-in near the entrance. It is kind of hard to get to.”

Snape seemed to notice his unease. “Which is why I am going. There is nothing left in the Chamber that can hurt either one of us,” His voice gentled, “Remember Tom Riddle’s diary is dead. It can’t hurt you ever again. And neither can the basilisk.”

Feeling strangely reassured, Harry nodded. “Did you want to see where the diary was destroyed? Is that why we are going?”

Snape snorted, “Not enough to sneak into the castle. No, we have other purposes. I want to double-check that the Dark Lord didn’t store another one of his Horcruxes there. It is unlikely, but the location should be crossed off the list. But mostly we need to go because one of the few known ways to kill a Horcrux is basilisk venom. You are very lucky that you happened to have a dead basilisk there while the diary was possessing Miss. Weasley.

“We need the venom to kill the rest of Horcruxes. Plus I am hopeful that I can modify the venom to creak a potion that can kill your Horcrux and leave you alive. At the very least, a basilisk base will be a good place to start.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed. It was still surprising just how forthcoming Snape was with all of his thoughts and plans. Harry had never seen him so open with any of the other professors, and though he knew that adults probably acted differently without any students around, Harry would have been willing to bet that Snape never opened up to anyone. Yet here he was, not only sharing his plans but also sharing his home. It made a warm feeling spread across Harry’s chest and he concentrated on his sandwich to distract himself from the confusing feelings.

After Harry had finished his meal, Snape instructed him to change into his oldest clothes and to grab his invisibility cloak for their trip back to the castle. When Harry returned he found Snape wearing his teaching robes.

Noting his confusion, Snape explained. “I apply a glamour on my robes so that they appear muggle in origin while we walk to the apparition point. I’ll do the same to your clothes,” Snape quirked his lips. “As I doubt Steph would allow you out of the house in those rags if she was to notice us.”

“Oh, I would have thought you would just change when we reached Hogwarts.”

Snape shook his head, “No, it is best to always think ahead and decide what option uses the least amount of magic or would be the least noticeable to outsiders. A fifteen-minute glamor charm uses little magic. Whereas, transfiguring a shirt and trousers into my teaching robes for an entire afternoon would require more magic. Plus, my teaching robes have built-in protections into them which transfigured robes would not. Most importantly, Minerva is still in the castle and should we meet up with her she would immediately notice transfigured robes and think them odd.”

Harry realized that Snape’s role as a double agent was much more intricate than he had originally considered. He whipped out his book and made a few comments while Snape finished shrinking things and placing them in his robes. Harry wanted to make notes about disguises and magic while the ideas were fresh in his head. “What protections can be built into clothes?”

“A great many,” Snape replied absently. “Most wizards have the seamstress place cleaning and stain charms when they are made. I also like to include protections against burns and smells from potions. I also have repelling charms against ingredients and wards against mild hexes.”

“Are those expensive?”

“Hmm, no,” Snape finally looked up at Harry thoughtfully. “We can add some charms to your wardrobe when we buy your new robes at the end of the summer. It's going to be a very wet year so some impervious charms towards rain would not be amiss.”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned. “I hate when it rains at Hogwarts. Everything is so damp, and the robes are scratchy.”

“Maybe something not made of wool then. And remind me to teach you warming charms. Now let's be off.”

Harry followed Snape out of the village to the small grove of trees that they had appeared in yesterday. There, Snape reversed the glamor on his clothes and had Harry get under his invisibility cloak before he apparated them both to the gates of Hogwarts.

On the way up to the castle, Snape warned Harry to follow a few feet behind him and to stay silent in front of any portraits they saw along with anyone they had run into. Harry hadn’t realized before that the portraits acted as spies for Dumbledore and the other staff members. But it was so obvious now that Snape had pointed it out.

They went straight to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom without running into anyone and Harry quietly instructed the sink to open. Harry jumped down the slide first and was therefore sprawled across the pile of brittle bones when Snape landed gracefully at his side. “This place is so gross,” Harry grumbled.

“Hmm it definitely could use some cleaning,” Snape agreed. He glanced curiously around, but it was a simple rocky tunnel. Yes, it was littered with bones of small creatures but was otherwise unremarkable.

Once Harry stood and brushed himself off, they continued down the tunnel. Snape was excited to come across the shed basilisk skin and took out a box from his robes. Once it was enlarged, he carefully folded the dried skin into the trunk while muttering preservation charms on it.

After the skin was properly stored and the trunk had been shrunk again, they carried on. When they came to the cave-in, Harry pointed out the small hole that Ron had dug out. Before he could start crawling through the rubble, Snape pulled him back.

“Though I am no master in charms or transfiguration, I think I can handle this mess.” Snape took out his wand and began vanishing the rocks. He transfigured some of them into stone supports and the way soon cleared. The transfigured stone wasn’t the best structural support, but it would do for their use today. It was not something that would have occurred to Harry, but he could tell that Snape had been concerned about the stability of the tunnel. As Dumbledore had not seemed to worry about it during the tale last month, Harry had to assume that the cave-in did not pose a danger to the stability of the castle.

They continued down the tunnel till they came to the entrance of the Chamber. The door was still hanging open from when Harry had left after the confrontation with Tom Riddle. Harry hesitated as he stepped through, but he could tell that Snape felt no such compunction.

Harry was heartened by Snape’s lack of fear and quickly followed him to the basilisk corpse. He found Snape stroking the 60 foot monster in awe. “This is an amazing specimen.” But as Snape’s eyes fell on Harry, he sobered. “You are lucky to be alive.”

“I had help from Fawkes. I probably wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for him.”

Snape squeezed his shoulder. “Fawkes may have helped, but you stood up and fought. Don’t discount yourself in this.” Snape straightened and stared down sternly at Harry. “That being said, if you ever are dumb enough to go charging after a basilisk without notifying a teacher again, you will be in detention for the rest of your life.”

“Hey, we got Lockhart,” Harry protested.

Snape gave him a dark look. “If your year with him wasn’t enough to show you how useless that man is then you are dumber than you look.”

“Hey! We went to the teachers' lounge and we heard you! Lockhart said he knew where the Chamber was and you told him to go deal with it,” Harry exclaimed.

“ _To get rid of him_ ,” Snape ground out. “I know you don’t like me, but you could have gone to your head of house. Professor McGonagall would have listened to you.”

“Last year, we told her Quirrell was going to go after the stone and she ignored us,” Harry mumbled. “We didn’t think she would listen this time either.”

Snape rubbed his temples as if Harry was giving him a headache. “Still, _Lockhart_ is an incompetent buffoon.” He scowled down at Harry, “From now on I expect you to find a teacher - that will listen to you. If you can’t find a teacher, then at the very least you need to send an owl to Dumbledore or the Weasley’s before you proceed to certain death. That way at least we know where to find the bodies.”

Harry giggled at Snape. His expression was dark, but his tone wasn’t truly mad. Harry could tell that Snape was simply worried. And wasn’t that a thought! Dumbledore had just been genially excited to see them on an adventure. He had certainly never admonished them to be careful.

Snape simply sighed and shook his head. “Come, there is much to be done and it will be messy work.”

He set Harry up about halfway down the body and had him drain the blood into vials and then store them in padded crates. He had been shown how to harvest the skin too, and when Harry was done with the blood, he was supposed to move on to preserving the skin. Meanwhile, Snape had told him that he would be near the mouth of the monster harvesting the venom and the eyes and teeth. It was the most deadly area of the beast so Harry had been instructed not to approach or distract Snape while he was working.

When Harry was done with his tasks he decided to explore the chamber. He hadn’t noticed anything besides the snake statues the last time he was here, but the name implied that there was more than one secret here. Well, he had found the basilisk, there should be something else.

Harry carefully walked around the room, periodically hissing ‘Open’ and ‘Reveal Your Secrets’ at the stones around him. Nothing much happened until he came to snake statues lining the walkway. Every statue rose up to reveal an egg below them. Two of the eggs were broken and Harry carefully collected the shells into one of the crates Snape had left for him to use. The last two statues opened up their mouths to reveal two additional secrets. The one on the right had a large folded parchment inside of it. Harry unfolded it and found the entire thing blank, but when he hissed at it the pages started darkening. Blueprints of the castle were surrounded by jumbles of spells. He wasn’t sure what the spells meant, but the map was pretty cool. Even with a quick look, he could see passageways he hadn’t heard of before. He carefully folded the map back up and tucked it into his pocket to show Snape later.

The snake statue on the left had something even odder inside it. The mouth is this case opened up to reveal a bow and a quiver of arrows and a horn of some sort. Harry pulled those out as well and inspected them carefully. They were silver and had carvings down the shafts of the arrows and along the handle of the bow. The horn had a head of silver and was tied to a green belt of indeterminate origin. Harry carefully backed those away in the crates as well before continuing on in his search.

There didn’t seem to be any more hidden treasures. So Harry headed back to Snape. He hadn’t thought his search had taken that long, but when turned to go back to the center of the chamber there was nothing left of the basilisk. There was a large pile of trunks surrounding Snape, but the entire creature had disappeared.

“Sir, where did the rest of it go?”

“Oh, I cut everything down to take with us.”

“Even the meat? What can you do with that?”

“I don’t know,” Snape shrugged. “But I’d rather experiment and learn that it does nothing than leave something behind to rot.”

Harry blinked at him. There were an awful lot of trunks being carefully shrunk down and filling Snape’s pockets. But as he wasn’t a potions master it was hard to understand the appeal of running experiments with basilisk organs.

After all the supplies were put away they headed back to the head of the tunnel. When they got to the bottom of the slide Snape suggested that Harry try to create stairs using parseltongue. Snape’s suggestion worked and they were easily able to climb back to the bathroom.

On the landing before they reached the exit Snape paused. “Put your cloak back on. Dumbledore will have noticed my presence in the wards so we are going to have to meet with him so that he doesn’t wonder why I am here.”

“Will he have sensed my presence too?”

Snape shook his head. “No, it is a summer setting on the wards. Only the teachers have access to the grounds in the summer. We can bring visitors if we want, but the wards let the Headmaster know which teachers are present.” Snape’s lips twisted bitterly. “It is one of the reasons I prefer to maintain a separate home during holidays as there is very little privacy here at the castle.”

They set off on what felt like a meandering route but soon set them in Dumbledore’s path. Harry was able to pause around the corner before Dumbledore had spotted him. Even though he knew the invisibility cloak shielded him, he felt better out of sight.

“Ah, good evening Severus,” Dumbledore greeted Snape. “I thought you had gone home for the summer.”

“I had need of a book,” Harry could hear Snape curl his lips in a sneer. “I had thought my copy of Damocles’ work on the wolfsbane potion was in my collection at home, but it seems I was mistaken.”

“Getting a head start on Remus’ potion dear boy?”

“No, I simply need to amend my order forms for next year’s supplies. I do hope you have increased the potions budget accordingly,” Snape drawled.

“Well,” Dumbledore demurred, “I am sure you can collect many of the ingredients in the forest.”

“You will be acquiring a ten percent increase in my budget this year or you can find an apothecary to supply the potion yourself. It will take quite enough of my time to brew the damn thing every month and I will not go traipsing about the forest during my nonexistent free time.”

Dumbledore sounded disappointed but agreed to Snape’s demand before they parted. After that, it was short work to leave the castle and head back to the edge of the wards. Snape apparated them back to Griston and they returned to Snape’s flat.

Once back Snape turned to Harry and said, “I’ll be in my lab for the rest of the evening. I need to stabilize the venom quickly to preserve the potency. Go ahead and eat supper without me when you are hungry and try to get to bed before 11.” He looked him over. “Bin your clothes, there is no point in trying to clean them.”

Harry glared at the floor, “I don’t have many clothes.”

Snape interrupted him with an eye roll. “If you remember, I said we would go clothes shopping tomorrow. In fact, I made an appointment at the optometrist for 9 am so be ready to go by 8:30. We will go shopping after we have gotten you a less breakable pair of glasses.”

“I don’t have much money,” Harry admitted. He knew he had more money than the Weasley's in his vault, but he had no idea what the conversion rates or even how much money he lost every year for tuition. And without parents to replenish his funds he wasn't even certain he had enough money to make it through seven years of Hogwarts. He had meant to ask Ron about money stuff, but he always got so prickly about it that Harry had never been able to figure out what he needed to know.

“Between the two of us we have plenty of money,” Snape said with assurance. He gestured down at his robes. “The basilisk skin alone is worth more than you could spend in two lifetimes. If we end up surviving this war and have some basilisk parts left over we can sell them to replenish our coffers.” Here he hesitated before continuing on with discomfort. “However, your father had plenty of money while at school and was constantly showing off his family’s wealth. I am sure there is enough money in your vaults, but even if there wasn’t I have plenty of money for our needs. I don’t want you worrying about that while you are with me.”

“Alright Sir,” Harry said with a wide smile.

“Good, no go change and find something fun to watch on TV and try not to bother me unless it's an emergency.”

“Alright Sir.” And with that, they parted, both feeling content with their first day together and looking forward to tomorrow.


	7. Second Priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape's first week back in time is eventful to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I accidentally wrote Chapter 8 before I wrote this one. But that means you get two chapters back to back!

**Chapter 7: Second Priority**   
  


Severus looked around Steph’s backyard and scanned the group of children playing football. The afternoon usually started with a pickup football game amongst the kids while the men drank beer on the sidelines and the women gossiped in the kitchen. Harry seemed to be doing alright and Franny’s eldest son Will seemed to be sticking by his side. It was the first Sunday since they had arrived in Griston and Harry’s first Sunday dinner with Steph’s family. 

He and Harry had been busy this week. The day after they had collected the basilisk, they had gone into town and visited the optometrist as promised. By the time they had finished shopping for new clothes, Harry had brand new glasses, with a better prescription. Severus hoped that Harry would grow a fair bit that summer with his nutrient potions so for the moment he hadn’t gotten the boy too many clothes. They would pick up more before he headed to Hogwarts. He had gotten him four sets of exercise clothes for football practices and playing, cleats, and new sneakers, along with three regular outfits. He had gotten a hoodie and one summer jacket and at the last minute, Severus remembered to include one nice set of trousers and a button-down shirt. Steph had thoughts on parents that did not take their children to church and Severus knew they would be expected to attend with her family.

After they had gone shopping and had lunch, Severus had shown Harry where Mr.Young and Mr. Scott met to play chess. There were some older kids around too, so Harry started to feel more comfortable. For today, Harry was going to learn the basics from Mr. Scott and talk about strategies. Next week he would be set up with some beginner chess players. Severus had two goals by encouraging Harry to learn chess. One, he wanted Harry to have positive adult role models who weren’t Dumbledore. As far as he had seen in the last timeline, Dumbledore had set it up so that Harry hadn’t trusted any adults besides Albus. But then, Dumbledore didn’t trust anyone except himself so he probably thought he was helping Harry. Two, the two gentlemen were veterans so hopefully Harry could learn that he wasn’t alone.

While Harry was in the park learning chess, Severus snuck back to town and bought Harry a bicycle. When he returned to the village he took Harry to his first football practice. One of the assistant coaches was Franny’s husband, Mark. Harry was able to meet Mark and his son Will - who was Harry’s age - and his younger brother Toby for the first time.

The next day, Severus gave Harry the bike and taught him how to ride it. Severus had never taught anyone how to ride a bike before. There had never been money for him to have a bicycle of his own so the only time he had ridden as a kid was with the Evans’ family. In fact, it was Harry’s own grandfather who had taught Severus how to ride a bike himself. When he told Harry this, the boy got quiet and sad. It prompted Severus to squeeze his shoulder in support. “Your grandparents might not be here anymore, but they taught me things and I can pass them onto you. That way you can know pieces of them too.” Harry nodded a little before resolutely trying again. By the end of the day, Harry had managed to ride the bike well enough to circle the village.

Saturday they had gone on another wizarding adventure.

Severus apparated them to Little Haggleton and explained why they were there. “There is a Horcrux here that Dumbledore found the summer before your sixth year. It is a ring and very dangerous. If you touch it I will give you detention every day until your kids graduate Hogwarts.”

He shook his head sadly in remembrance. When Dumbledore had shown up with his cursed hand he had surreptitiously cast a traverse tracking charm on him and the ring, thereby figuring out where the ring had come from. He had hoped to find out more on the curse, some way to stop it, but there was no cure to be found.

“The Headmaster put the ring on and was caught in a curse. I was able to prolong his life for almost a year, but there is no cure and if either one of us touches it there will be no surviving it for us either.”

“Ok - I’ll be careful.”

“Good now give me your wand.”

Harry gave his wand uncertainly to Severus and watched as the man waved a spell across it. 

“I have removed the trace from your wand.” He stared down at Harry sternly. “I expect you to not use magic needlessly, but do not hesitate to use it should you need to stop me from grabbing the ring or if you feel like you are in danger.”

“Wicked, thanks. I didn’t know you could remove the trace.”

Severus snorted. “It is a Ministry secret, but all the teachers are privy to it so that we can check the safety of our students’ wands.”

He led them down the path to the shack. “This is where Voldemort’s mother grew up. I gathered from what Dumbledore was able to discover, his mother died in childbirth but somehow Voldemort was able to discover that his mother’s brother and father lived here. His dad is a rich muggle by the name of Tom Riddle that lived across town. His mom had trapped his dad in a love potion that failed some time while she was pregnant. He came back to live with his parents and Voldemort was raised in an orphanage in London. Some time while he was at Hogwarts he came here and killed his muggle family members and framed the Gaunts for the crime. At the same time he stole his grandfather’s ring. I am not sure about the details, but at some point he turned it into a Horcrux and hid it here.”

“Wow, that’s a lot to unpack.”

“Dumbledore felt that the more you knew about him, the easier you would find it to figure out what all his Horcruxes are.”

“Hmmm, well the more I know about him, the creepier his life seems.”

“I am not sure creepy is the right word for patricide, but we can go with it. Now be careful what you touch from here on out. I only visited once before and it was after Dumbledore dismantled all the curses.” Severus drew out a basilisk fang from his pocket and handed it to Harry. “I don’t want to destroy it today but if the Horcrux starts fighting back feel free to stab it.”

“Cool, I can do that.”

Severus carefully approached the shack and scanned for traps. There were quite a few wards he had to dismantle before they could enter, and then he found his first curse on the doorknob. Once the door was opened they saw that the house had been turned into a snake den. There were hundreds of aders lying in wait, so Harry stepped up and started conversing with them in parseltongue. He noticed that Harry’s hisses sounded softer than Voldemort’s had.

After a few minutes Harry switched back to English. “They have granted us passage into the, but they have asked us not to go into the kitchen as that is where their young are.”

“That should be no problem. Can you let them know that we are going to retrieve something by the fireplace. I don’t know if it is concealed behind the brick or under the floorboards, but I know the ring is somewhere near the fireplace.”

Harry nodded and then started another conversation with the snakes. “It’s behind the third brick on the fifth row up from the bottom. The snakes say it smells like death. Also, there are parts of the floor that are dangerous to step on. The snakes said that if they will clear a path for us to the fireplace.”

And this mission had just become much, much easier. “Give them my thanks and let them know that when we are done we will give them rodents to eat.”

Severus carefully dismantled the wards on the fireplace and levitated the box to the table and began examining the curse on the box. It took longer to break than the curse on the door, but not as long as he expected. He almost missed the curse on the latch and berated himself for getting cocky before setting to work.

While he was working, Harry seemed to be enjoying himself with the adders. It was more than slightly disconcerting to hear Harry speak with the snakes as for the past few years that sound had become synonymous with Nagini killing something. But as Harry was happy, he tried to put aside his unease.

Finally the latch was clear and Severus carefully opened the box. He noted all the distinctive features of the ring before transfiguring a copy of the ring and the box and placing the copies in the fireplace. He sealed it up and returned his attention to the ring. He could find no compulsion charms to wear the ring which surprised him. It made no sense for Dumbledore to try the ring on it if there wasn’t some spell forcing him to do so.

He looked closer and double-checked all his detection charms, and while could find two more wards on the box and a bad curse on the ring, there were no compulsion charms or hexes. Since Harry seemed content with the snakes, Severus decided to proceed with dismantling the remaining wards. They took longer than expected, but now all that was left was the curse that killed Dumbledore.

He might not have been able to stop it once it was activated, but he had high hopes that he could deactivate it before it was sprung. That was how most dark curses worked. He set to work, and though it took a few hours, he finally managed to banish the curse.

Straightening up, he closed the box and smiled happily. It was a good day. Turning, he spotted Harry sitting on the floor surrounded by poisonous snakes.

“I am sorry Harry, I know that took a while, but I am finally done.”

“Professor-”

“You need to practice calling me Alex, Harry. I haven’t heard you use the name once.”

“Well you need to practice calling me John, Sir,” Harry said mulishly.

“Very well, John. What were you going to ask before I interrupted?”

“I was wondering if I could take two of the snakes home with me. This is _Arssshrss_ and his mate _Srasshcss_. They have asked if they could come live with us.”

Severus blinked in surprise. It hadn’t even been a week with the boy and he was already asking for a pet. “They may come with us as long as they agree not to bite any of our friends. And they must consent to a charm I can place on them so that they can only inject venom with intent. In other words, if they do accidentally bite someone, it won’t harm anyone. But if they can still bite on purpose to protect themselves.”

Harry told them what Severus had said and they agreed readily. Severus made Harry promise to take care of them before he gave his final consent. “You also have to find English names for them, John. You can’t have any of your friends hearing parseltongue this summer.”

Harry looked at him oddly. “Why would my friends hear parseltongue this summer?”

Severus mirrored his expression. “I know it’s only been a few days but there are lots of children in the village for you to play with. I assume you will be having friends over to visit regularly.”

“I’ve never had friends over before,” Harry said shyly. “I wouldn’t even know how to start.”

“Well, we can start with Franny’s boys and go from there. I am sure they can show you how to host,” Severus said uncomfortably. In truth, his home life had been even worse than Harry’s and he had never had any friends over either. But he was sure they could muddle through.

“Ok,” Harry shrugged. “So you are done then?”

“Yes, we can leave if you are ready.”

Harry let two snakes wrap themselves around his wrist before standing up. “All ready. Can we go see the Riddle Manor before we leave?”

Severus looked over Harry curiously. “Sure, there is something I wanted to do there anyway and I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

They made their way across town and to the Riddle property. Snape cast a notice-me-not charm and led Harry to the family cemetery. There he began to dig up Tom Riddle Senior’s grave. “Ok, now that _is_ creepy.”

“Pettigrew uses the bones of Voldemort’s father to resurrect him. I don’t know if this is going to work, but it doesn’t hurt to try.” Snape carefully opened the coffin and vanished the bones. In place he transfigured some twigs and rocks into a new skeleton.

“How long will this last?” Harry asked peering into the coffin as Severus worked.

Severus rolled his eyes. “At least a decade.”

“Oh, how do you make them last so long?”

“You will learn about long term transfigurations in your N.E.W.T. studies.” He filled the dirt back in and set the grass back in place. There was no sign of any disturbance above the grave. “Would you like to go inside?”

“Not really,” Harry shrugged. “I just wanted to get a feel of the place in case I ever came back.”

“Good, then one last thing and we can head out.” Severus set a few monitoring charms on the area. If anyone with a dark mark came onto the property or if anyone used the killing curse on-site, then he would be notified. Giving a satisfied nod he took Harry’s arm and apparated them away.

They apparated to Spinner’s End and he could see Harry looking around with mild disgust. “This is Spinner’s End.” He pointed to the west, “Your mother and Aunt Petunia grew up about two miles that way.” He switched his arm to point towards the dilapidated chimney in the east, “And I grew up a few blocks that way.”

“Oh, this is where everyone thinks you live.”

“Exactly. We are going to store the ring in my house here until we decide to destroy it.”

“Why not destroy it right away?”

“I want to do some more research on it before it is destroyed. We might be able to use it to locate the other Horcruxes. But even if that doesn’t work I want to keep it as a test subject for any potions I develop for your scar.”

They arrived at the dingy house and Severus quickly unlocked the door. He ushered Harry inside and quickly explained how as he added Harry to the wards of the house. That way if something ever happened to him, Harry could come on his own. He also showed him the safe hidden behind the bookcase in the sitting room. He placed the ring in the safe and had Harry leave the basilisk fang there as well. That way if either one of them needed emergency access to the Horcrux there was a way to destroy it right alongside it.

Since they were there, Severus showed Harry where the mail was collected and where the food was stored if he ever needed either of those things. And how to get in the backdoor without a key if he came on his own. 

The house definitely felt unlived in, but it would suffice as an emergency safe house if Harry needed it. And should work better than that awful tent in the woods they had been freezing in as Severus could restock the pantry for Harry and his friends.

Before they went back to Griston, Severus took Harry to a pet store in Spinner’s End and had him choose a habitat for his two snakes. It had been a long, but productive day. He had been back a week and managed to accomplish more than expected. The basilisk parts had been collected. A Horcrux had been acquired and was waiting for disposal. And Harry was on his side and intent on helping him prevent the destruction of their society. Definitely good work.

Now here they were at Steph’s and it was their first time spending time together with other people. He really hoped that Harry remembered to call him Alex or Alexander. But Steph would scold him if Harry called him Snape. He was standing by Mark and some of the other men while they watched the kids play football. It was a familiar feeling as he had been here almost every Sunday for the past ten summers. But this was the first time he had a child of his own in the fray. Normally he cheered for whatever side was losing, and for every goal scored. For the first time, he was expected to pay attention and offer real encouragement.

Steph had three children and they all came to Sunday Dinner with their spouses and children. There were five nieces and nephews that come for dinner with their families every few weeks or so. Plus the children were encouraged to bring friends of their own, which added to the mayhem. With so many people there, most of the family, Severus had felt awkward at first. He had a hard time making friends in Spinner’s End and at Hogwarts so Steph’s easy acceptance of him into her home had been unusual.

However, he had soon begun to feel like a real member of her family and Griston had become home. He had made a good life here and it was unnerving to share it with Harry. When he had conceived of this madcap plan he had accepted the fact that Harry had to be told the truth as to what was coming. And that he needed much more training in order to succeed.

So he had reluctantly decided to allow Harry into his real home and introduce him to his secret life. Only he was starting to see just how well Harry slipped into this life as well. The boy needed a chance to be a child and Severus was giving that to him. He wasn’t the savior here; just like Severus was the spy here. They could be who they wanted to be. And be loved for themselves.

Severus decided then he was going to give Harry a good summer. He was going to make an effort to have Harry forget the upcoming war and just enjoy being a child. In other words, they were going to find a healthy balance to their wizarding life and their muggle life.


	8. Snapshots of the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has the best summer of his childhood, and here is how it unfolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed it - I wrote chapter 8 before I wrote 7, so they were published really close together. If you last read about the basilisk, then go back one more chapter before reading on.

**Chapter 8: Snapshots of the Summer**

It had been two days since Harry’s first Sunday dinner with Steph’s family. Yesterday he had met some of Will and Toby’s friends in the afternoon when he had helped to clean the bakery. Franny paid the boys 20 pounds for the work and Harry had decided that he wanted to buy his own football with the money.

He was less excited about the activity Snape had scheduled for him on Monday mornings. Will had two cousins close to them in age - Emily, who was a year older than Harry, and Ashley who was only ten and Toby’s age. Snape had been catching up with their mom at dinner and found out that they had recently started a yoga and meditation class in the village over every Monday morning. He had immediately decided to sign Harry up and arranged for Harry to catch a ride with the girls.

“You have arranged for me to do something almost every day of the week,” Harry grumbled. “The neighbors are going to think you don’t want me around.” It sounded like he was joking, but he was starting to feel like a burden. Why else would Snape fill his days with so many activities?

“Don’t be daft, the neighbors would only talk if I was locking you in the apartment. Boys should be kept busy otherwise you have a tendency to get in trouble.” Snape gave him a long look. “You more than most.

“That being said, these lessons are for your own benefit more than most. The yoga should help you stay limber for quidditch, but more important is the meditation. I know I said we wouldn’t start occlumency lessons until you read those books I gave you. However, meditation is a good foundation to build on. After the Dark Lord returns you should practice meditation every night to strengthen your walls against him.”

“Oh, so I need to take the meditation exercises seriously?”

“Yes, occlumency is life and death in your case I am afraid. Now off you go to the library, you have books to read and I have potions to create.”

“Fine, I’ll see you later.”

“Right, actually bring lunch with you. After your reading group you can start on your summer homework. I’ll bring some of the work with me. I’ll be there around one.”

Snape volunteered at the library every Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon. The Tuesday session started after the summer reading group ended and continued on till the library closed at six pm. The Wednesday session was around the same time. Harry was surprised to see how many kids of all ages came to talk to Snape. Even Will was there, and he wasn’t even in the reading group. But he was there both days for at least an hour.

When Harry questioned him about it, he was surprised by the answer.

“He is a bloody good teacher, mate. He really knows his stuff and has a way of dumbing it down so that when you get lost in what the textbooks say, he can make it all make sense. You’re lucky you get him as a teacher next year. I wish he taught at my school,” Will grumbled. “Sometimes he makes it home for Winter and Easter holidays and then he spends every day in the library helping us out. I don’t think I would have passed algebra last year if it wasn’t for him.”

There was nothing Harry could do but bite his tongue. After the first afternoon though, Harry could see what Will meant. Snape was beyond patient with all the questions. He saw Snape go from explaining how to add fractions to an eight-year-old Meg to explaining Calculus to her older sister. And he treated both girls better than he had ever treated one of his Slytherins.

Will and Toby called Snape Uncle Alex which had shocked Harry immensely. He came to find that all their cousins did too, and Harry was instructed to call the rest of Steph's children Aunt and Uncle too. Even some of the younger children were were to call him Uncle Alex in the library. 

The youngest kid who came into the library was eight, and the oldest was a group of three Uni students who were all studying something sciency. Harry had asked Snape how he could help older students and was surprised to find out that Snape actually had a degree in Chemistry from Oxford. He had gotten it after the first war to augment his potions knowledge, but this was another aspect of his life that not even Dumbledore knew. 

Harry had summer homework from Hogwarts, but to his surprise, Snape didn’t have him work on it in the library. In fact, none of the wizarding books and homework assignments were allowed outside of their flat. Even though they were charmed against muggles for when someone came to visit, Snape said it was too dangerous to take them outside. He was so strict with his privacy that this didn’t surprise Harry at all. Rather, Snape insisted that he come every Tuesday and Wednesday for at least an hour each day to work on stuff he would have learned in muggle secondary school.

He said that Harry was falling behind on math and science and especially, but that history and social studies were equally as important. It was surprising to hear a wizard say that the muggle world was better, but Snape seemed to imply very strongly that the wizarding world was lacking in its education compared to the muggle one. And after seeing how much he had fallen behind in the past two years, it was easy to see his point.

At first, Harry had worried that Will would laugh at him for being so dumb. But Snape came up with a story of an illness that had kept him out of school for the past two years. It helped explain his missing knowledge and why he was so small - and why he was growing so fast under Snape’s potion regiment. Not only did Will help with his homework, but Will’s cousins Emily and Ashley had also joined their study group and helped Harry catch up on his missing muggle studies.

Back at their flat, Harry was expected to not only work on his summer homework from Hogwarts but also read through some primer books that Snape had gotten for him. He had given him copies of the muggle born suggested literature, along with course books that wizard children were given for homeschooling with before Hogwarts. He had only gotten Harry the books for age ten, but it was a lot to be reading for summer break. Snape was even making him complete some of the homework assignments from the homeschool literature. And his friends just laughed at him when he complained that he was making him do extra assignments.

Turns out that Snape had convinced all of Harry’s friends to participate in the library reading program. Emily said it was something about how his teaching voice got all stern when talking about their education. Ashley said it was the disappointed dad vibes he gave off. Will just laughed and did what Alex wanted. Harry was comforted to find out that Snape assigned extra assignments to Will and other children that came if for tutoring too. He said that sometimes the assigned work wasn’t enough to understand the material.

One of the best parts about going to the library though was that Steph and Franny gave out a free cookie on Tuesday and Wednesday to any child that went to tutoring or the reading group. Ms. Williams had made these calendar books and gave out a star to make attendance.

On Tuesdays Harry would collect his cookie on the way to the flat before changing for football practice. On Wednesdays there were a group of kids that would gather at the bakery and play board games for a few hours before they went home for supper. Franny closed the shop on Wednesdays and she didn’t mind how loud they got as long as they were nice to each other. If she caught anyone fighting over a game they were forced to scrub dishes in the kitchen.

***

It was Harry’s first football game. He probably wasn’t going to play as he had only been to three practices, but he had still been very excited at breakfast. He had to get geared up in his new uniform and warm up with the team even if he wouldn’t be playing.

Severus hadn’t told Harry that he would be there. He had volunteered to bring snacks for the team, so Mark knew he would be there but he was hoping to surprise Harry. He showed up halfway through warmup and set up a folding chair next to Franny.

He had been busy in his lab this week working on potions with the basilisk venom so he hadn’t had a chance to greet many of the villagers besides those he had seen at the library. So, he was kept pretty busy saying hi to his neighbors before the game started. It also meant that Harry didn’t realize he was there at first.

At halftime Severus pulled out the snacks that he had prepared for the team. He had juice boxes and orange slices and string cheese of course. But he also made gorp and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. There were homemade brownies for after the game, and he kept those tucked away so that the boys wouldn’t try and eat them now.

“I can’t believe you came,” Harry grinned when he finally spotted Severus with their snacks.

Severus swung an arm around his shoulders before saying reassuringly. “Wouldn’t miss it. I used to go to all of Will’s home games. You finally gave me an excuse to go to the away games too.”

Even though Severus was trying his best to be nonchalant about coming to watch Harry play, he could tell that the boy understood that he was there for him.

“Thanks Cousin Alex, this was great.” Harry continued to grin bashfully. “I am so glad I came to live with you this summer.”

“Of course, John. And I hope you will come back next summer too,” Severus cleared his throat feeling slightly awkward.

But Harry’s grin just doubled in size and he leaned heavily against Severus’ side.

***

They were going fishing tomorrow. Harry had asked Snape if his friends Will and Joe could come and Snape had readily agreed. Will’s dad Mark had no interest in fishing and Joe’s dad wasn’t around to take him fishing. It was something Snape had brought up a few days ago and Harry had jumped at the chance. Snape had said it was another thing that he had learned from Harry’s grandfather. The river near Spinner’s End was polluted, but once a summer Mr. Evans would drive to Office Lake with Snape and they would go fishing together. It was a bit of a drive, but Snape wanted to take Harry to that same lake to teach him how to fish.

They had to set off before dawn, so the night before Will and Joe had spent the night. It was Harry’s first time ever having friends sleepover. Snape had let him go to the store and buy extra snacks before they came over. When his friends arrived Snape had given them money to go to the video store and choose a movie while he was making dinner.

They couldn’t stay up too late, but after dinner they watched Homeward Bound - the movie and they had chosen - before they went to bed. Snape had offered to transform a bunch of pillows and blankets before they arrived so that they could build a fort in Harry’s room to sleep in. Harry fell asleep to the happy thought this sleepover was way better than any Dudley had ever had.

When Snape woke them the next morning they all struggled to get up, but Snape had hot cocoa waiting for them in the kitchen and that helped. When they piled in the car, Snape allowed them all the fall back asleep. At one point, as the sun was rising, Harry woke. He resettled himself in the car and looked over at Snape. He had a soft smile on his face as he listened to the radio and sipped his coffee. As Harry fell back asleep he had the thought that Snape was happy.

Once they reached Office Lake, Snape set them to unload the car while he got them a boat and fishing gear from a rental office. “Alright boys, we are fishing for carp today. It was John's grandfather’s favorite fish to catch and I am going to teach you what he taught me.” 

Before he untied the boat he got the boys into their life vests and handed out fishing gear. He then showed them a chod rig, which they would use in the reedy areas on the western side of the lake. And then he showed them the method feeder rig which they would use in the deeper sections of the lake. The boys practiced getting their lines ready and then they set off.

By early afternoon they had each caught at least one carp which Snape had stored in the cooler. Joe was the last one to catch a fish - but it was by far the biggest - and after that Snape called it a day. “Better to end after a big catch,'' he advised. “It’s good luck.”

When they got back to the dock Snape took them to the fish cleaning station and showed them what to do. Harry’s friends hadn’t ever sharpened knives before, but the fish knife lecture was the same as the potion knife lecture so Harry had to stifle a laugh. Snape showed them how to scale and fillet the fish using the carp he caught and had them all practice on their own fish in turns. "Excellent job John," Snape complimented him. "Your grandfather couldn't have done it better himself. All that work in your science labs have paid off." 

Once that was done he had them cut out the mud vein and stressed how important that step was or their dinner would taste all muddy. Lastly, he showed them how to vacuum seal the fish. The plan was to go home and cook what they had caught, but there was more than they could eat. So Snape decided to have the boys seal up half they catch to give to their parents for a later meal. The pieces they were going to eat that night were wrapped in plastic wrap and stored on ice in their newly cleaned cooler.

They had snacks in the car, and leftovers from the lunch Snape packed, but they were all excited to get home for dinner. “This, I learned from John’s grandmother,” Snape said. “She always liked to cook the fish we brought her.” He then proceeded to show the boys how to poach, grill, and bake the carp so that when the meal was ready, each plate had three pieces of fish prepared in a different way.

After dinner Snape drove the boys home and handed out the packaged fish. When they got back to the flat, Snape ruffled his hair and advised, “Shower, then bed. Otherwise your sheets will smell like fish in the morning.”

“Thanks Cousin Alex,” Harry said sleepily. “This was the best day ever.”

***

Severus had been mulling over what to do for the past week. He knew what he wanted to do. But it wasn’t very Gryffindor. And he knew Albus would disagree.

Yet… it was the safest option. He knew once Voldemort rose again he would free his followers from Azkaban. The Death Eaters in Azkaban weren’t the most stable of followers to begin with. Hence the reason they hadn’t had an appropriate exit strategy in place. And the decade under dementors had totally unhinged them. Severus gave a delicate shudder as he remembered the vicious insanity of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was the worst, but he can’t think of a single Death Eater who had been trapped in Azkaban who was worth saving.

When he had first been recruited, the Dark Lord had the charming tongue of a serpent; and his followers were equally gifted at obscuring the truth of their dystopia into a rhetoric of lies. But by the time the second war started, after Harry’s fourth year, Voldemort’s ranks were filled with the insane or the terrified. All of their meetings were filled with pain and violence. Honestly, during the second war the only people who voluntarily joined up were insane or stupid. Everyone else had to be blackmailed and threatened into following Voldemort.

That being said, per the original timeline, Black was supposed to escape sometime tonight. Severus had never figured out how he escaped, though he knew that Black’s animagus form played a part. Frankly, he hadn't cared enough to know more. But there was an opportunity here to get rid of the rest of the Death Eaters.

Destroying part of Voldemort’s power base was a worthy goal. This was the time to do it. After Black escaped the wards of the prison would be tightened. And if he had acted before Black escaped there was a chance that the consequences would have made it impossible for Black to escape on his own. It was either act now or allow the Death Eaters in Azkaban to await their Lord’s return.

He hoped Harry didn’t come to hate him for this. It was practically murder after all. And it wasn’t something a _good_ wizard would do. And Albus would never forgive him if he found out.

But it was the right thing to do. It would weaken Voldemort, and it would save lives. Severus squared his shoulders and prepared to leave. He would do what would save the most lives. It was the path he had chosen after all. 

*

“Lord Malfoy, the cells are right this way. If you would just follow me.” The wizard bowed ubiquitously. He was the head clerk of Azkaban and they were standing in his office.

Severus sneered down at the bowing wizard and clicked his cane on the dank stone floor before casually flipping his long blond hair. “Let's get on with it. I am needed back at the Ministry posthaste.”

“Of course Sir,” the wizard bowed again. “Anything you need.” He motioned to two of the guards stationed in the foyer to join them and gathered his secretary with all the paperwork Severus had brought with him. 

He sniffed and strode from the office not waiting for the clerk to lead the way. It was fun pretending to Malfoy. He had an excuse to be a haughty pretentious asshole. The polyjuice he had brewed was an extended version and he could maintain this form for the next forty-eight hours without needing another dose if it came to it. He had hours ahead of him to enjoy this persona.

The Azkaban staff scurried after Malfoy as he stalked down the hallways to the high-security cells. He paused with a sniff and tapped his foot impatiently and waited for one of the guards to unlock the gate. They continued down the hall, with Severus leading the way. He stopped abruptly at the first cell and turned to the secretary with a bored stance. “Well, is this one of the prisoners?”

The secretary hastily flipped through the paperwork and Severus allowed himself a satisfied smirk. This had been one of his better ideas. None of the human staff at Azkaban were used to a man of Malfoy’s wealthy superiority and they were falling in line unquestioningly.

The paperwork was flawlessly forged and wouldn’t be discovered until someone back in the Ministry actually questioned the order. If the clerk had doubted the authenticity of the paperwork enough to contact the Ministry, Severus would have had to start imperioing the staff and he was glad it hadn’t come to that. So much better to leave the blame in Malfoy’s lap should this be discovered.

“Yes,” the secretary confirmed and pulled out the correct paper. “This cell belongs to Augustus Rookwood and he is one of the prisoners you brought paperwork for.”

“Well then. Let’s begin with him, shall we?” Severus put all the condescension he had into Malfoy's trademark drawl.

“Of course,” the clerk agreed. He motioned to the guard to unlock the cell and they stepped back to allow one of the dementors through. “By order of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, on this day the 25th of July of the year 1993, you are hereby sentenced to receive the kiss. May God have mercy upon your soul.”

The guards and the Azkaban clerical staff watched impassively as the dementor swooped down upon the huddling form of the prison. Rookwood gave out some feeble moans of protest while the dementor glided closer, but his mind had been broken years ago and he put up no resistance to the dementor sucking out his soul.

Once the dementor was done, the secretary stamped the form and the clerk signed it. Both guards also signed the witness lines, but Severus politely declined. “I am here on the Minister’s behalf,” he demurred. “Not as an official witness.

“What happens to the prisoner now?” Severus asked. The body was still breathing but it was now an empty shell. The sight made him feel cold inside, but he steeled his resolve. They could not be allowed to escape again.

The clerk merely shrugged. “Their families are allowed to come to collect the bodies and take care of them if they would like. We will notify them tomorrow. If not, we have a dormitory for those whose families can’t take care of them. They get fed twice a day and cleaned once a day.”

“I see,” Severus responded slowly. The kiss made him sick, but fighting against a prison system designed in the middle ages was not his battle today. “Shall we move on, I believe we have nine more prisoners to see to.”

Ten marked Death Eaters. That was all that the Ministry had managed to imprison in the last ear. More than half the surviving Death Eaters walked free among the wizarding populace in Britain. And many others now lived abroad. He had been tempted to go after all of Voldemort’s followers in Azkaban but had decided to settle for the inner circle. It was less conspicuous this way and still effectively decimated Voldemort’s support base. 

They continued down the hall and stopped at three more cells to administer the kiss. At the fifth cell they once again stopped and waited for the secretary to identify the correct paperwork. While he was doing so Severus took a step closer to the door. It was Sirius Black’s cell and he was staring right at them. The man looked remarkably sane compared to the other prisoners they had just met. But of course, being able to transform into a dog would help insulate his mind against the despair of the dementors.

“Malfoy, finally been caught in the act?” Black approached the cell door.

Severus refused to make eye contact with Black and instead kept his eyes on the guards. He hadn’t yet spoken directly to any of the inmates and it wouldn’t do to raise suspicion by engaging Black in a sparring match. Especially not if Black was to escape tonight. “My wife’s cousin,” he explained to the guards. “The family always knew he would come to a bad end but even we could not foresee the extent of his crimes.” He sighed with imagined disdain. “All those poor… muggles.”

“Hmm well, he is not on the list of prisoners to be sentenced tonight.” The secretary finally determined.

Nodding regally, the group followed Malfoy down to the next locked door. However, as they turned to go, Severus gave an extra hard tap with his cane that rang across the stones. The others took it as a sign of impatience, but it actually disguised a wordless spell. Severus had set a timed Alohomora spell and would unlock the door in two hours time. While he knew that Black could escape on his own, he also knew that Harry would appreciate the fact that he helped. He planned on doing the same to the door at the end of the maximum security section. Any more and he risked the guards noticing and making it harder on Black rather than easier.

The next cell down held Bellatrix Lestrange. “Ah, keeping family together I see. How generous,” Severus’ lips curled up into a moue of disdain.

Hearing his voice Bellatrix approached. “Lucius, what a surprise,” She cackled. “What brings you a calling?”

“A small present Bella, from the Ministry.”

The clerk stepped forward and began to read. “By order of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic -”

“You dare!” Bellatrix howled. “You dare betray our Lord by working with this filth! You should be ashamed-”

“On this day the 25th of July of the year 1993,” the clerk continued on over her screeching. “You are hereby sentenced to receive the kiss. May God have mercy upon your soul.”

“Our Lord will return and you will pay for your disloyalty!” Bellatrix continued screeching. But instead of letting her rave one of the guards silenced her. Her mouth still opened in silent screams but they were no longer subject to her diatribe.

“Quite acceptable,” the clerk approved.

Another dementor drifted over to Bellatrix and carefully lowered his hood. Severus maintained eye contact as long as he could and didn’t even blink until she was lying on the ground, a soulless stare across her face.

For the first time, Severus directly interacted with one of the prisoners. He walked over and carefully prodded her with his cane. When she showed no sign of responding he leaned over and cast a medical spell. There were signs of life, but her mind no longer showed any signs of activity. Severus let out a deep breath. Voldemort’s most loyal follower was no longer a threat.

He stepped back towards the clerk. “I wanted to make sure she was gone.”

“Yes, quite right. It pays to be careful with witches like her,” the clerk agreed.

“Yes,” Severus gave a regal nod and turned to the secretary. “On behalf of my wife - Narcissa Malfoy nee Black - and her family we want nothing to do with her. You may move her to the dormitory you have onsite and never bother us over her again. However, I know her existence will be a burden to society. If you submit a bill to Gringot’s we will pay her upkeep.”

“Perfectly understandable,” the secretary nodded.

“Yes well, as we are asking you and your well-trained staff,” Severus practically choked on bile at these words, “Why don’t we double the cost of her upkeep and divide that amongst your staff. I am not paying for better treatment,” he continued to pompously demand. “But it would be a way for my family to say thank you for disposing of the family reprobates.”

He sighed dramatically, “If the Lestrange brothers are to be kissed today then I suppose we should come to the same agreement concerning their care. We want no reminders of Bellatrix’s awful marriage as we blame that family for leading her down the path of darkness.”

Cheered at the knowledge of coins lining their pockets for the foreseeable future the staff all brightened. Severus could only smirk to himself. No wonder Lucius was constantly throwing his money around. The guards and the office staff were putty in his hands to manipulate as he would. And offering extra money to the Azkaban staff for care if a kissed prisoner wasn’t even illegal. 

They continued on into the prison and the rest of the Dark Lord’s most loyal followers were disposed of. Once all the Death Eaters had been kissed, he took his leave of the Azkaban staff and apparated back to Griston.

***

It was the Saturday before Harry’s thirteen birthday and for the first time in his life, he was having a birthday party. Snape had arranged for him and six of his mates from his football team, along with three girls from town, to attend the Chelsea F.C. match. With ten children from the ages of 11 to 15 going, Snape had convinced Franny’s husband Mark to come to and help supervise. But as Mark was one of their assistant coaches, Harry was sure that it wasn’t so much that Snape needed the extra help but more that he knew that Mark wanted to attend.

Everyone was meeting at the bakery at ten o’clock and then some of the other parents were going to take them to the station where they would then take the train to Fulham. Snape was going to take them all to McDonald’s (another thing he had never done before) for lunch before the game. Snape said that food was expensive at the stadium and while he would buy everyone a hotdog and chips during halftime, he wanted them to eat something else first.

As part of his birthday present, Snape had given him a jersey to wear to the game. It was for one of their midfielders - the same position Harry played. When Snape had presented it to him yesterday, he had seemed embarrassed that he didn’t know Harry’s favorite players. But the entire conversation just made Harry giddy. He hadn’t figured out his favorite player yet - but he had figured out that Snape was the first adult who honestly cared about him.

He wasn’t just the boy who lived to Snape. He wasn’t even the savior who was going to defeat Voldemort. He was just Harry - son of one of his oldest friends and a boy in his own right. He wanted Harry to tell him who his favorite players were. And he made an effort to plan an amazing birthday party with his friends. When he had given the jersey to Harry, Snape had assured him that he was still going to get a present on his actual birthday later that week and it hit him - Snape was the first adult to ever give him a birthday present besides Hagrid.

This was definitely the best birthday ever.

*

It was the morning of Harry’s birthday and he woke up bright and early. Snape had said that they could go to Spinner’s End and see if any of his friends had sent mail. Last year Dobby had disrupted the mail, but he was sure to have something today.

He dressed quickly and ran out to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Snape waiting for him, especially as it was early. But Snape waved him to his usual seat and scooped out eggs and bacon onto his plate. He then dished out his own food and began to pour his coffee and Harry’s tea.

“Actually, can I try your coffee today?” Harry asked shyly.

Snape eyed him critically. “I suppose you have been drinking your potions diligently, but if you find yourself wanting the taste of coffee regularly let me know so I can amend your nutrient potion to disregard the effects of caffeine.”

“Thanks Alex!”

“I suppose as it's your birthday you want your presents now?” Snape gave out a long-suffering sigh, but Harry could tell he didn’t really mean it. 

“Thanks, Sir!” He squealed after four presents appeared to the right of his plate. 

Harry tore into the largest one first and found a board game for him and his friends to play. The next two presents were two movies he had mentioned liking. The last present was small and when Harry opened it up he found a small potion vial. “What does this do?”

“It's a potion I have worked on the past few weeks,” Snape demurred. “If you pour seven drops in each eye it will fix your eyesight.”

“What! Are you freaking kidding me!!!” Harry dashed to the bathroom and pulled out the stopper. 

Severus smirked watching him run off and went back to placidly eating his toast.

Harry came stampeding back in a few minutes later, “It works” he crowed, “It is still kind of blurry but not real bad.”

“Well. It needs three hours to settle in. I recommend you don’t run around and try not to use your eyes for reading until lunchtime.”

“Alright,” Harry nodded vigorously. “How long does this potion last? When will I have to reapply it?”

“The effects are permanent. They should last until your eyes start failing due to old age like Dumbledore. At which point you can either go back to glasses or reapply the potion.” Severus took Harry’s glasses from the boy’s hands and spelled them to normal plastic. “I suggest you keep wearing your glasses at Hogwarts though. You can tell your friends here that we got you contacts for your birthday, but your enemies will perceive your eyesight as a weakness and you can use that to your advantage.”

Harry pouted. “How about I keep the glasses until you publish your potion and then I can pretend to take it then?”

“I haven’t decided whether or not to publish it before the Dark Lord is defeated.”

“You have to Alex! You can’t just hold off on publishing till Dumbledore says you can. I don’t see how eye strengthening potion is going to be seen as a great threat either way.”

Snape simply quicked his lips and mumbled a response. After finishing his coffee he stood up. “How do you feel about heading to Spinner’s End? I am sure you have some birthday presents waiting for you there.”

Harry brightened considerably at Snape's suggestion. He hadn’t been to Spinner’s End since that first week with Snape when he showed him how to find the place and keyed him into the wards. Snape went at least once a week to collect the mail and see if anyone had been nosing about the place, but otherwise Harry had had no reason to go back. He rushed to get ready to go and was back in the kitchen in under five minutes.

“I’m ready he shouted,” and pranced to the stairs. Ron’s family had gotten back from Egypt a few days ago and he was hoping that his present was something cool from overseas.

Snape grabbed jackets for both before ushering them down the stairs and out of town. Harry had now apparated a handful of times and the landing at Spinner’s End barely churned his stomach. He ran up across the bridge over the muddy river on the outside of town and hurried to Snape’s house.

When Snape unlocked the door Harry went straight to the bookcase in the sitting room. There were even more books here than Snape had in his home in Griston. He was hoping Snape had a few books on the animagus transformation that he could take with them as he wanted to learn more about that. 

While Harry was looking at the bookshelves, Snape headed to the kitchen to start the coffee pot for them to drink while they read their mail. By the time Harry came into the kitchen clutching three books he wanted to borrow, Snape had the mail sorted and a pile at the end of the table for him.

He had three letters from Hermione. Two of them were her typical weekly updates (one for this week and a late one from last week that must have arrived after Snape had been here last). The third was a large box. It contained a bunch of sugar-free snacks and a wrapped package. When Harry tore open his present he found a broom care kit and dragonhide quidditch gloves.

Ron had sent a letter detailing his trip - the highlight of which seemed to be when the twins had locked Percy in a tomb. He had also sent a box for his birthday. There was a cake from Mrs. Weasley and Ron had wrapped up a book on Egyptian curses and an Egyptian curse box. According to the back of the book, the box went with the book, and each chapter the lessons were used to open up another level of the box.

It was kind of ironic that Ron had gotten him a book and Hermione had not, but he loved both presents. He was about to get out pen and paper to write them back when he realized that he had another present and a letter. The letter was from Hogwarts and when Harry opened it he was unsurprised to find his book list for the coming year. The box was another story.

It came via the muggle post and the return address was the Dursleys. Harry hadn’t thought he had left anything behind, but he could think of no other reason for them to send anything. Steeling himself, he carefully opened the package and stared at it dumbfoundedly. Inside was a brand new Super Nintendo and a set of five games.

Could this be an actual birthday present from the Dursleys? With shaking hands, Harry reached inside for the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Thirteenth birthday. I know this in no way makes up for your last twelve birthdays, but I hope you accept this gift as a sign of the new relationship we want to build with you. We have not been much of a family to you, but it is our hope that we can become one._

_Love,_

_Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley_

Snape had noticed his reaction and had carefully waited for Harry to let him know what he needed.

“The Dursley’s sent me a present.”

“Do you want to keep it?” Snape asked neutrally, “Or would you rather send it back?”

Harry showed him the note and waited for him to read it before drawing a deep breath. “I want to keep it. It’s my fault after all for the way they treated me and if they are willing to forgive me then I should be willing to forgive them.”

Snape sighed. “Harry I need you to listen to me. It isn’t your fault. None of it is your fault. You can - and should - blame Voldemort. You can blame the Dursley’s for not being better people. You can even blame Dumbledore for ignoring their letters asking for help. You can blame Pettigrew for betraying your parents. And you can blame me for serving him and telling him about the blasted prophecy. But you can absolutely not blame yourself.”

“But I should have fought the Horcrux! I sho-”

“No!” Snape interrupted. “Do you blame Ginny for writing in the diary and releasing the monster last year?”

“Of course no, she didn’t know what she was doing.”

“Exactly. And it is even less your fault. You were a baby and you had no control over the soul shard that took up residence in your head.”

Somehow Harry had started crying and Snape ended up pulling his chair over and holding him. Harry could feel Snape rubbing soothing circles down his back and whispering words of comfort. It was the first time someone had held him while he cried and he slowly calmed down.

“I am sorry Harry. I hadn’t realized you were blaming yourself. I should have spoken to you sooner about this.”

“It’s Ok,” Harry mumbled into Snape’s chest. “I didn’t know that I felt like that either.”

Snape pulled away and looked Harry in the eye. “Better?”

“Better.”

“Good, now why don’t you write thank you notes to your friends and your Aunt. And get Longbottom’s present ready to send. I have a treat for lunch planned.”

“Umh, Neville’s present?”

Snape snorted and turned back to his own mail, “Yes, his birthday present. It's customary to send presents to your friends even if you share a birthday.”

“Wait what? Neville and I share a birthday?”

Snape stared at him in disappointment. “Honestly Potter you have lived with Longbottom for two years. Please tell me that you knew that you two share a birthday.”

“Are you mad at me?”

Shaking his head, Snape stood up and strode out of the kitchen into the backyard. He was back a few minutes later with a purple toadstool in a small pot.

“What is that Alex?”

“It is Longbottom’s birthday present.” He set it on the table and went to wash his hands. “It is a singing toadstool. While it isn’t normally covered in Herbology until seventh year, I believe Mr. Longbottom will enjoy it.” He came over and sat back down.

“John, I am sorry I called you Potter. I am not mad, but I am disappointed. I know Ron and Hermoine are good friends of yours, but you need to make other friends too. I made the mistake of thinking that your mother was the only friend I needed and I came to bitterly regret that decision. It is much harder to make friends outside of Hogwarts, especially if you have pushed people away while you are there.”

Snape reached out and squeezed his hand. “Can you make more of an effort with some of your classmates this next year? For me?”

Harry dropped his eyes to the table and struggled to speak. He thought about his first year and all the kids who whispered behind his back. Of the ones who came up to him and wanted to know about the night his parents died or what it was like to kill Voldemort. And this last year, how half the student body seemed to think he was going around petrifying people. “People always expect something from me and I don’t know how to be who they want me to be.”

“Your mom would probably die laughing if she could hear me now,” Snape gave a soft smile, “But you need to open up to people. People might expect a savior, but you can show them who you are and they will come to like you for you. However, you need to talk to other people for that to happen. Right now the only people you talk to are Weasleys, your quidditch team, and Hermione. The rest of the school only has rumors to go on.”

“Why would my mom die laughing?”

“Your mom was always telling me to go make other friends. She kept trying to get me to study with some Ravenclaws. But while you have to contend with your reputation as a the-boy-who-lived, I had to overcome my reputation as a poor mudblood Slytherin. It’s beyond ironic that I would counsel anyone to make more friends.

“But think on this, last year no one noticed that Ginny Weasly was possessed by Voldemort. If she had more friends, someone would have noticed months earlier. Now, that's enough for now. Go ahead and package that up for Hedwig to take to Longbottom along with a birthday letter and get the rest of your post ready to go.”

“Alright Sir. Also, my Hogwarts letter came.” Harry slid the letter across the table. “We need to go get my supplies at some point.”

“Hmm,” Snape took the letter and perused the list of third-year items before snapping. “No! Absolutely not. You will not be taking Divination. Have you lost your bloody mind!”

“Oh Er, well Ron recommended it.”

“Absolutely no! It’s a waste of time. Either you have elements of the site or you do not. Divination can’t be learned.”

“Well then, why do they have it if it can’t be taught?”

Snape simply scowled at him. “No. You will be writing the Minerva this minute and switching the class to runes.”

“Runes? Why runes?”

“Because one day when you are trapped in the Malfoy’s dungeon you can carve a rune over the door so that no one with a dark mark can enter the room instead of relying on a mad house elf to rescue you.”

“That sounds oddly specific.”

Instead of replying to Harry, Snape just raised a sardonic brow and went back to the paper he was reading.

Harry turned to his own mail with a smile and got started with his replies. It felt good to have an adult worry about his classes. It felt even better to have Snape worrying about his future. He knew Snape had no intention of letting Harry go back into a dungeon on this go-round, but it was nice to know that he would be taught how to protect himself if it did happen.

“Wait, did you say the _Malfoy’s_ dungeon?!?! I knew that bastard was evil.”

“Hmm,” Severus flipped another page. “Actually, by all accounts he was the only reason you lived long enough to be rescued.”

“Oh.”

“But his dad…”

“Turns out to crumble under pressure and become spectacularly pathetic.”

“Oh,” Harry brightened. “That’s kind of a birthday present itself.”

***

Harry had spent the morning with his friends Will and Joe and Robert. The boys had come over and set up his new Nintendo and played Super Mario Brothers. While they played, he had told them about his birthday and the surprise Snape had arranged. Snape had apparated them to a camp in Sherwood Forest after they had finished at Spinner's End. It was a muggle camp and there were fifteen other boys and girls and their parents. There were old tunics to change into and they all sat down and ate lunch with their hands. Then the children were assigned roles as Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Harry got to be Friar Tuck. The adults were assigned to be soldiers for the Sheriff of Nottingham. There was a mock battle with foam swords and then everyone went to the archery range and were taught how to shoot with a bow and arrow.

After finding the silver bow and arrows in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry had casually mentioned that he thought it would be cool to learn how to shoot, and here was his first lesson. The day was remarkably silly but really fun. Joe said that Harry was lucky to have a cool cousin like Alex and the other boys agreed.

Robert had a Nintendo of his own so when they came back tomorrow to play some more, Robert was going to bring some games to loan him. They had all gone to their own homes for lunch and were planning on meeting up with some others at the park later this afternoon for a casual game of football. Either that or cricket. Harry had never played before and Emily’s dad said he would teach them but he wasn’t sure when he could get off work early. He really enjoyed learning new games so he hoped it was soon.

Snape poked his head out of the hallway and looked around. “Are your friends gone John?”

“Yeah. We are meeting in the park in a few hours, but it’s just me for now.”

“Good, I have news I wanted to share with you while we are alone.” Snape came over and joined Harry on the couch and settled a bunch of papers in between them. “There were a few things I saw in the newspaper yesterday that I wanted to bring to your attention. Now that it is no longer your birthday, I think we should discuss them.”

“Oh, What’s up?”

“Well let’s start with the good news.” Snape handed him one of the newspapers. It was one that was a few weeks old and was folded open to a picture of Ron’s family in Egypt. “As you know, the Weasley’s recently returned from their trip to Egypt, which made it into the papers since they had gone on the trip using the winnings of the Ministry raffle. As expected Black somehow was given a copy of the newspaper and was inspired to break out of Azkaban last week in a misbegotten thirst for revenge.”

Harry took the next paper that Snape was holding out for him. It was a paper from the 26th of July and said that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban the night before. Half the front page was covered in a picture of Sirius Black. His clothes were torn and dirty and his eyes were half-mad. But the scariest part was the weird laugh the photo kept repeating. “That’s my godfather?”

“Yes. I believe that photo was taken right after he was captured so he looks more deranged than usual.”

“Do they know how he escaped?” Harry dropped the paper and then moved the picture of the Weasley’s to cover Black’s face. The photo made him uncomfortable, but he wasn’t sure why. His parents had chosen that man to be his godfather, so they must have trusted him, but he seemed slightly unstable. Harry felt guilty for not being more excited to meet the man. But mostly he just felt relieved that he had Snape around to take care of things.

“They don’t know how he escaped,” Snape smirked happily. “However, I believe two of the doors I left unlocked behind me helped.”

“You helped Sirius Black escape,” Harry gaped at the man. “But you hate him.”

“I do. But I figured you would appreciate my assistance since I was there anyway.”

“Why were you visiting Azkaban?”

“Which brings up my final piece of news.” Here Snape presented a paper that was only a day old. On the third page there was an article that included ten mugshots. “I wasn’t sure how long it would take for this to be discovered, but on the day of Black’s escape, ten convicted Death Eaters of Voldemort’s inner circle were given the kiss.”

“What’s a kiss?” Harry picked up the paper and took a closer look at the inmates. They all looked even more deranged than Black had looked.

“The dementors - remember, the creatures that guard Azkaban and feed off of memories - can eat a soul. It's called a kiss because they suck out the soul through the mouth. It is the Ministry’s version of capital punishment. The body still breathes, but the mind and soul are erased.”

“Could a dementor suck out Voldemort’s soul from a Horcrux?”

Snape’s jaw dropped and he looked startled. “It is a possibility. But I would need to research the matter.”

“It’s just an idea,” Harry shrugged. “Anyways, they all just so happened to be sentenced to a kiss the day Black planned on escaping? I am guessing that didn’t happen last time.”

“No. This is new.” Snape seemed to steel himself before he continued. “They were murderers in the first war, and if they had been allowed to participate in the second war many would have been hurt and killed. I know this might be hard to understand, but I think it is for the best.”

“It’s Ok,” Harry shrugged again. “I trust you. If you know they were guilty and were dangerous, then I am just glad you took care of it. But did you make sure it can’t be traced back to you?”

“Yes. The forgeries are untraceable because I didn’t use magic to create them. Perhaps if the Ministry new muggle forensics they could tie me to them, but the Ministry doesn’t understand muggle science any more than Dumbledore or Voldemort.” Snape tapped the article about a third the way through. “Plus, I was polyjuiced as Lucius Malfoy during my visit and per this article, the Ministry hasn’t even yet figured out that they hadn’t sent over the orders. With Black distracting them, the MLE might never realize that it wasn’t another department that ordered the kiss without their approval. And even if they do, the questions will dead end at Malfoy.”

“That’s brilliant!” Harry thought it was awesome that Snape had taken care of the Death Eaters so efficiently. Hopefully being linked to the problem would cause some more issues with Malfoy, but he was sure Snape had a plan either way. “Hey, want some lunch? I was going to make a sandwich.”

***

Severus straightened his spine and took a deep breath. They had spoken at length as to what was expected to happen today, but he was still nervous. While they were doing nothing illegal, Severus doubted that anyone else would approve of any of their actions. While some of their activities this summer might have drawn Dumbledore’s displeasure, this was the first time they had put themselves in the way of the Ministry. And this made Severus nervous.

He and Harry stepped out of the floo into the ministry of magic unnoticed. He ran a quick look over the boy and double-checked that his glamor was holding up Ok. Harry looked neither like himself nor like his usual glamor as John. He was now a foot taller and had blond hair and blue eyes, and was on the slight chubby side. He was utterly unremarkable and the people around them were giving them a wide berth. Severus smirked with satisfaction, he knew that his reputation proceeded him, and it kept others at bay.

He tightened his hold on Harry’s shoulder and led him to the registration desk. “Severus Snape and Mark Thompson to see Family Services,” Severus gave his trademark sneer to the welcome wizard. The bored wizard cringed in the face of Severus’ disdain. He quickly registered Severus’ wand and the nondescript wand he had procured for Harry’s use.

“Family Services is on Level Three. Enjoy your visit,” the wizard stammered before handing them visitor badges.

Severus nodded brusquely at the guard before guiding Harry across the atrium to the lifts. Despite the fact that there were others waiting, no one tried to join them in their lift. Nonetheless, he was careful to wait for the doors to be almost closed before he pressed the button for level nine.

When they exited on level nine, Severus guided Harry to the Department of Mysteries. He was hoping that they could make it all the way to the Hall of Prophecies without running into anyone besides an Unspeakable. Being sighted down here would definitely come to Lucius Malfoy’s attention.

Luckily they made it to the Department of Mysteries unnoticed. Once they were there, an Unspeakable materialized. “What business do you have here?” The grey cloaked wizard asked.

“We wish to visit the Hall of Prophecies,” Severus responded with confidence.

“Very well, follow me.”

They were led through one of the unmarked doors and down a long corridor before they went through another unmarked door. There they found a large with a ceiling that disappeared in the distance. The room was lined with towering rows of shelves filled with white orbs. Severus was quick to give Harry another nod of assurance as they walked down the room. Harry had done well so far with following Severus’ lead silently. The boy was wide-eyed from the moment they had stepped into the Department, but he was keeping all of his questions to himself for the time being.

The room was big, but Severus walked with confidence towards row 97. He led Harry straight towards the shelf they wanted and pointed towards the orb. Harry didn’t even hesitate. He quickly grabbed the orb carefully labeled _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter_ and stuffed it into the pouch Severus had given him.

It was impossible to see the Unspeakable’s face with the obscuring charm they all used. But Severus imagined that the Unspeakable was quite surprised as he could feel them double-check their visitor badges. After Harry had grabbed the orb, he turned and headed back to the door and Severus and the Unspeakable followed him. They made it back to the circular room at the entrance of the Department without speaking again.

“Thank you for your service,” Severus said with a nod. He knew there was no point in demanding their secrecy, just as there had been no point in hiding their business there. Even if every Unspeakable alive knew that they had been there that day, their vows would prevent them from speaking about it to anyone else.

Yet, before they could leave the Unspeakable stopped them. Speaking to Harry, they said, “Should you ever feel the need again, you are always free to visit.”

Harry looked hesitantly towards Severus and he gave the boy an encouraging nod. “Thank you Unspeakable. Should I, _or Severus_ , ever have need we will not hesitate to back.”

The Unspeakable paused at the censure in Harry’s voice. “Of course, we are here for you and any of your friends to assist with any matters you should run into.”

Harry snorted and glared back. “Severus knows more magic than you could ever dream to know. I doubt we shall ever have need of _your advice_ . However, should you ever need _assistance_ Severus might deign to offer you advice if you ask nicely.”

If Severus had been a man with less self-control his jaw would have dropped. He had noticed a great many positive changes in Potter’s attitude this summer. He was no longer the angry brat that had graced the halls of Hogwarts his fifth year, nor even the suspicious delinquent that had skulked about sixth year. But he had not realized that Harry had changed so drastically. He had jumped to Severus’ defense at a perceived slight.

He had hoped that Harry had come to trust him. But this was decisive proof that Harry valued him. For the past two decades Dumbledore had forced him to hide his inventions and knowledge. He had claimed that publishing his work would undermine his position as a spy. But it was hard not to feel as if Dumbledore had never valued his work with potions. He knew that he had ideas that could change the world for the better. And to have been forced to keep that work secret crushed his soul. He knew he was a bad teacher. He knew that he was crueler than Dumbledore required him to be to hold his position as a Death Eater. But knowing that he couldn’t share his inventions had slowly curdled any inclinations to be nice to other students. Why should he give them the hope, the support, that he had never received? It wasn’t right, but he had seen no reason to do better.

But here was Harry Potter. The savior of the wizarding world. And he was stating that Severus Snape was better than anyone in the Department of Mysteries. He was championing him over other, less ethically compromised wizards. The moment reaffirmed his decision to trust Harry with the truth. What's more, it reaffirmed his idea to abandon his role as a spy. It was time to show the students of Hogwarts that not everything was black or white. Time to show that one bad decision didn’t define an entire life and that it was possible to become a better man.

“Come, Harry, we have better things to do with our time.”

Severus marched them out of the Department and back down the hallway to the lifts. He cleared his throat, “I want to thank you for what you said back there. No one has ever, that is to say, thank you for trusting in me. In believing in me.”

Harry looked up at him with surprise. “Of course Sir. I trust you with my life.” His expression grew fierce, “And you are smarter than them. You are smarter than anybody. I have seen you do more magic this summer than I ever knew was possible. And it’s dumb that they don’t know that. They should know that.”

His voice grew dark. “They should know that you are better at magic than them. If they think they are best then they will get complacent and not try as hard. Any of them could have figured out how to kill Voldemort while I was growing up. They should have seen that he wasn’t dead and done something about it. Even Dumbledore should have done something. Instead they all just sat around waiting for me to grow up.”

Severus cleared his throat again. “To be fair, so did I.”

“Yes, but you trusted Dumbledore to fix it,” Harry said with his eyes wide and filled with trust. “If you had known, you would have started working on killing him. But it wasn’t _your_ job to know. It was _their_ job to know.”

“I promise to do my best not to let you down again.”

Harry slipped his hand into Severus’ and squeezed. “I know, that is what makes you different from them.”

The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Harry’s hand slid from his and they stepped into the lift side by side. They had been on the floor for less than 20 minutes. An acceptable amount to have accidentally ‘lost’ in the bowels of the ministry. Severus hit the button to level three and they silently rode; lost in thought about the conversation they had just had.

*

When the lift opened onto level three, Snape led them to Family Services with Easy Assurance. He rapped on the open door before stepping into the crowded room. There were three desks, all piled with paperwork and three walls were lined with filing cabinets. The wall behind them had a fake window overlooking a warm beach that was surrounded by inspirational posters.

There were three friendly-looking witches he greeted Snape warmly. “Professor Severus Snape, we were wondering where you had gotten to this summer,” one of the witches said. “We normally see you before now,” Another witch agreed.

Harry had been hidden behind Snape’s robes, and instead of responding, Snape ushered him inside to one of the open chairs before closing and locking the door behind him. He turned to greet the first witch that had spoken. “Jenny, it's been a busy summer. Mind if I cast some privacy wards while we catch up?”

The witch Jenny quickly agreed and Snape threw up wards. Jenny came around her desk and extended her hand for Harry to shake. “Hi, my name is Jenny. And who might you be,” she asked with a friendly smile.

“Umh, Well,” Harry started to stammer. As much as they had talked over the Department of Mysteries, Snape had been mysteriously quiet about their proposed visit to Family Services.

“It’s alright Harry,” Snape interrupted. “We are among friends here.” He waved his wand and Harry’s glamor as Mark Thompson faded. “This is kind of a long story, I don’t suppose you have anything to drink?”

“Well….” Jenny stammered herself. Drawing herself up she nodded. “The coffee is fresh if you want to pour yourself a cup. Harry, dear, we have tea or milk if you would rather.”

“Milk is fine Miss.”

Snape walked over to the back wall and pulled out two cups from a cabinet. He seemed to know where everything was and made himself at home. “I’ll get his cup ready,” he said over his shoulder.

“Thanks Severus,” Jenny said. She turned her attention back to Harry and spoke again. “You can call me Miss Jenny, and that is Miss Tabitha and Miss Nicole. We are very honored you came to visit us today.”

The other two women came over and shook hands with Harry as Miss Jenny introduced them. They then took seats and in front of the desk near Harry and moved their cups of tea closer. Harry realized that is why the office felt so small, it had six chairs in a circle at the front of all the desks.

It was a little odd, but if this was a department devoted to family issues they probably had to deal with large families visiting and having the staff step out from behind the desk probably felt less threatening to little kids.

Snape came over and set down a glass of milk along with three biscuits in front of Harry before taking a seat at his side.

“Now Severus, why have you had Harry come to visit us today?” Jenny asked.

“Well, it has recently come to our attention that Harry has no magical guardian. We want to keep this quiet you can imagine, but we want it rectified as soon as possible.”

“Oh, and how did you come to be involved in this business?”

Snape took out a sheaf of papers from his robe and handed them to Jenny. “It is not very well known, but I grew up a few miles from his mother and Aunt. He currently calls his Aunt’s place home, if you were not aware. However, his Aunt has no knowledge of the wizarding world. So it has fallen to me as an old family friend to help the boy and his family.”

“Well, that is a relief,” Tabitha sighs. “You normally visit with a child in tow for much worse reasons.”

A blank look stayed plastered to his face and Harry realized how stark the contrast was to his normal expression in Griston. He was like a completely different person with his face so closed off.

“Severus,” Jenny asked hesitantly.

“Take a look at the papers ladies.” Snape nodded to the papers in Jenny’s hands.

The other two witches scooted closer and started reading over Jenny’s shoulders. “These are for full custody!” Jenny said shocked.

“Really! Aunt Petunia gave you full custody! That’s fantastic.” Harry broke into a wide smile. He was tempted to throw himself into Snape’s lap and give him a big hug, but Snape’s blank face made him hold off on a bigger display of emotion.

The witches looked at Harry searchingly before staring back at Snape. He leaned towards them and his face became even more serious. “It is very important that you listen closely. I am an old family friend of Petunia Dursley nee Evans. And she has granted me full custody of Harry Potter. However, for his safety this information needs to be buried deep. An untenable amount of paperwork in between this knowledge and the wizarding populace.”

His voice went low. “What is more, it is very important that Harry continues to call his Aunt Petunia’s house home.” He looked at Harry significantly. “There are blood wards at stake that help keep him safe from Voldemort’s hands. Part of the protection of the blood wards is granted by the knowledge the rest of wizardkind has that Harry Potter calls his Aunt’s place home.”

Nicole and Tabitha frowned down at the paperwork while Jenny frowned at Snape. “But is he safe at his Aunt’s. He seemed remarkably happy to hear that you had full custody.”

Snape paused. “He is safe with me.”

He let the silence drag on, but Harry couldn’t stand the expression on the witches’ faces. “Don’t worry. I trust Snape and you should too. I know that he knows what he is doing - more so than most. If he wants you to pretend that Aunt Petunia still has custody then it's fine.”

“Snape’s great,” Harry started to babble. “He is dead smart too, so if he thinks the blood wards are important then we should too. I can totally live in his house and not call it home. Aunt Petunia is home.” He started nodding his head. “The Dursleys got me a Nintendo for my birthday. They can be home.”

The witches’ faces softened and Harry cut himself off. “It is ok Harry,” Jenny said. “We trust Snape too. If he wants the public records to show that he is just your magical guardian, we can do that.”

Harry beamed at them. “That’s great, really.”

“Keep in mind, that we want the magical guardianship news buried under stacks of paperwork as well. The fewer pieces of information that gets out about Harry Potter, the better.” Snape said. But his lips quirked up a little on the side so Harry knew he was happy.

***

He had been stalling this conversation all week. Ever since their day at the Ministry he had vacillated between publishing this potion or not. And even though he felt ashamed of himself, he acknowledged that he was too close to the situation to make a decision on his own. He hoped talking to Harry would provide him with some direction. But it was embarrassing to need the advice of a thirteen-year-old.

It was times like this where he wished there were other wizards in the village he could talk to. He considered everyone here his friends, but it was impossible to explain to them his other life. Unfortunately, he had few friends in the wizarding world and every one of them was caught up in the war between Dumbledore and Voldemort. The few potion masters that he trusted with a regular correspondence would not understand his hesitance to publish something he created, so they would be of no help.

Deciding to put it off no longer, he called Harry to dinner and finished setting the table as Harry arrived. Severus had made curry and rice and had grabbed some fresh naan from the bakery to add to the evening meal. They dished up their meals and Harry began to chatter about his football practice. He only had one game left before school started back on September 1st and he was currently trying to convince Severus to let him come back for another game the Saturday after Hogwarts started. He snorted to himself - there was no way Harry could talk him into that one. There was too much danger to being caught out. But he enjoyed seeing Harry be a kid too much to not think about it a little.

“Harry,” Severus interrupted. “There is something I would like to discuss with you.”

“Ok, Alex. What do you want to talk about,” Harry said cheerfully.

“This is kind of important, so I want you to think about your response. It involves the war and how much we want to keep Dumbledore and Voldemort happy.”

Harry took another bite and chewed it thoroughly before nodding. “Alright, serious discussion then.”

“Quite,” Severus took a pause to sip his drink. “We spoke earlier this summer about Remus Lupin and the rest of your father’s friends.”

Harry nodded slowly before Severus continued. “But I never told you how I knew he was a werewolf.

“It was our fifth year. You know I didn’t get along with them, and I had found it prudent early on in our time at Hogwarts to always be aware of where they were. It helped me to avoid them if I knew where they were and what they were up to.”

“Yes, I used to do the same thing with Dudley.”

Severus swallowed; it had been almost twenty years but it was still hard to talk about. “Your mom thought I was obsessed. But I knew they were up to something and I hated not knowing. It felt like I was waiting for the other shoe to drop constantly. Their worst activities had always been reserved for me so I was certain what they were hiding was bad.

“I now know that what they were hiding was Lupin and their efforts to become animagi. They had worked on the transformation the summer after fourth year and fifth year they were actually caught up with adventures with a werewolf. Gallivanting around the woods during the full moon and having fun; but I did not suspect that. One day Black and I got in a fight and he goaded me to follow him to the shrieking shack after curfew.”

“Was it a full moon?”

“Yes, it was. I was on my way there and as I got closer I heard grunts and loud crashes, but I just thought Black was trying to scare me. It wasn’t till I reached the shack and began to open the door I finally comprehended that there was a werewolf there.”

“What happened?”

“Your dad came to save me. Black told him what he had done and your dad came to stop Lupin from killing me.”

“What happened next?”

“Your dad took me to the hospital wing. I had broken an arm and gotten a concussion in the confrontation, but luckily neither Iyour dad nor I were bitten.”

“What did Dumbledore do?”

Severus gave a bitter laugh. “Do? He gave your dad a reward and Black a week of detention and made me swear not to tell along with a month of detentions.”

“But-”

“Harry, you have to remember, Dumbledore had a war to win.” Severus said bitterly. “I was a no one, with no family connections or money. And the other boys had already shown an interest in his cause. He tried to tie me to a life debt to James Potter, but I refused. I was not certain that Potter hadn’t been in on it to begin with. He could suffered have known and suffered an attack of conscience. But even if he hadn’t known, the only reason he saved me was to save Lupin from Azkaban or death.”

“Oh my God, no wonder you hated me.”

Severus looked abashed for a second. “That was my mistake, I should never have taken out my anger with your father on you. You are not your father and it took me a long time to see that.” He fidgeted a little with his food. “I was very angry and full of hate and fear for years after that. I lost my friendship with your mother just two months after that night. I know she was right to turn away from me, but I have always wondered if I had been able to talk about that experience with her if it would have helped.”

“Is that when you joined Voldemort?”

“Yes, it was the summer after that. The dark mark can’t be given until one reaches seventeen for the oaths to take full effect so I had to wait till my birthday to take the mark, but I pledged my loyalty in my fear. It was stupid of me, and I came to regret pledging to serve the Dark Lord even before I had left Hogwarts. But I was scared and alone, and people do dumb things when they are scared.” He looked at Harry sharply. “I hope you remember this story when the Gryffindor tower fills with stories about the snakes running to join the Death Eaters. Dumbledore has no place in his army for Slytherins, and scared children will go with the first person who offers to protect them.”

“I know I did,” Harry says softly. “When Hagrid came to rescue me from the Dursleys I left with him the moment he showed up. And this summer, when you came. I ran to pack my bags the second you said to.”

“‘There’s no trust. No faith, no honesty in men; all are perjured. All forsworn, all naught; dissemblers all.’” Severus sadly quoted. “That came from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Perhaps if I had read his work as a child I wouldn’t have made so many foolish mistakes. Alas, I was doomed to make many mistakes in my youth and spend the rest of my life atoning for them.”

Shaking off his melancholy, he continued. “The point of this story was not to explain the deep animosity that exists between myself and Lupin and Black but to explain the next part of the story. I pray you will never come face to face with a transformed werewolf. It is still today one of the most terrifying sights I have ever seen, and that should say a lot.

“As a teenager, I would wake up with nightmares about Lupin biting me. And as I had no one to talk to about it, the nightmares would not go away. So I decided to overcome my fear by finding a way to protect myself against werewolves. At first I tried to research dark curses in the library that could be used to stop a werewolf. But Dumbledore had all those books removed before Lupin became a student. So I decided to invent a potion that could stop them from attacking.”

“That’s awesome! Are you going to teach me how to brew it?”

“Not quite. The potion I invented didn’t quite work the way I wanted it to. And it took almost three years, but in the end, I invented the Wolfsbane potion."

“How does it work?” Harry asked eagerly.

“If a werewolf takes it every day for a week before the full moon then when they transform they keep their human mind. In essence they are still a werewolf, but they are no longer crazed by a mad blood rush and a thirst for human flesh.”

“Wicked, is that what Lupin is going to take this year so that he can be a professor?”

“Yes, that is the current plan.”

“Is that your question then, whether or not you should publish the potion so that other werewolves are safer? Because the answer is definitely yes. I don’t even have to think about it.”

Severus just laughed. “If you had bothered to read your potion’s textbook your first year you would have realized that I did publish that potion. I published it in 1979 under the name Damocles Belby.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really really. I had not yet come to work for Dumbledore as a spy, and I was pursuing a potions mastery under the largesse of the Dark Lord. My work on the Wolfsbane potion was done in secret even from the potions master I was studying under. Werewolves were allies of Voldemort’s. In theory, that potion would have helped his allies, one would think this potion would be helpful for the wolves under his command. But I had come to understand that Voldemort thrived more on chaos than control. So I hid my work on the potion from him.”

“You just gave your potion away?” Harry said with awe. “How does that even work? How can people just accept a potion by a fake potion maker?”

“There has been a Damocles potion maker for over a thousand years. It's one of the best-kept secrets of the Potioneers Guild. Every generation, the guild creates a new Damocles - with full credentials and history. Any time a potion is created that would be dangerous to be credited to the actual creator, the invention is credited to Damocles.”

“But why?”

“Another failing of the wizard educational system - neglect of the classics. The story dates back to the 4th century BC. Damocles was a Roman in the court of a corrupt, but powerful king. Supposedly, one day he was flattering the king and saying how wonderful he was. So the king told Damocles that he could be king for a day. Only, when he went to be king, the king had hung a sword above the throne. It was hanging by one horse’s hair as a metaphor on how dangerous power was. The sword of Damocles can be found depicted in works of art and literature over the centuries to remind us not only how precarious power is, but also how deadly the acquiring of power can be.”

“And no one outside of your guild knows that you created the Wolfsbane potion?”

Severus shook his head. “No one in the guild even knows. Some might suspect, but you are the first person I have ever told.” He gave Harry a quick smile. “You are quickly learning all my secrets.

“The thing is, a few years after Voldemort was defeated, I invented a second potion concerning werewolves. But I never published it. I wanted to wait till I could publish it under my own name.”

“Oh, what does this one do?” Harry teased. “Can it let them change back when they want? Make it painless?”

“No. Actually, it is a full cure.”

Harry’s jaw dropped in astonishment.

“A werewolf has to drink the potion for 28 days before the full moon - basically one complete lunar cycle. And after that, they aren’t a werewolf anymore. The wolf becomes part of them and they become a wolf animagus. There would be no difference between a werewolf or a studious wizard."

“Is this as big a deal as I think it is?” Harry asked shakily.

Severus nodded. “People have been looking for a way to cure lycanthropy for thousands of years. They said that the Wolfsbane potion was a miracle cure, but this is the real miracle. The bite becomes no more dangerous than a real wolf’s bite and if every werewolf in the world takes this potion, we could eradicate this disease within your lifetime.”

“Oh my God, why haven’t you published it yet?”

“Because this is mine,” Severus said fiercely. “This potion is my legacy. It is what will show the world that I am more than just some Death Eater. More than a poor half-blood. That I belong in this world and that I am better than everyone said I could be.”

Maybe it was petty, but he couldn’t imagine giving away his name on this potion. He didn’t want power or money, he wanted respect. That is how Voldemort had recruited him - he said that he respected his talents. He nurtured his desire to create new things. But in the end, Voldemort and his followers hadn’t respected him. And neither did anyone in the Order. They sneered down at him even more than the Death Eaters. When it came down to it, everyone saw him as the poor Slytherin that should be thankful for being allowed into their world.

And for once he didn’t want to be forced to act thankful for bread crumbs. He wanted someone else to be thankful for him.

He knew it was prideful; and there was no longer a place for pride in this war. His pride had died in a green flash of light when he had sent Dumbledore tumbling from the astronomy tower.

Which is why he was here, laying his soul bare to Harry. “I want you to decide. The werewolves will become powerful allies for Voldemort when he returns again. If we can take away that power base, it will help us win the war. It will also help lessen the fear that grips the country upon his return.

“Now is as good as time as any to release the potion. If I don’t have to brew Lupin his Wolfsbane every month I will have more time to concentrate on your Horcrux potion. And it will be good to have a few years in between announcing the potion and Voldemort’s resurrection. I think the only question is whether or not I release it under my name or under the name Damocles.”

Harry was silent for a few minutes. “If you release the potion under the name Damocles, you can never go back and claim credit for it. Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Snape nodded. “It is actually written into the oath of the contract we send in with a Damocles potion. It was designed that way to ensure the safety of the creator.”

“And if you release the potion under the name Severus Snape, you will never be able to go back to Voldemort. Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Snape nodded again. “It would be impossible to explain away the invention of such a potion.”

“Alright then.” Harry reached across the table and grasped Severus’ hand. It was the first time he had reached out to Severus offering comfort, Severus noted. Harry had been willing to accept Severus’ casual touches and even a hug or two, but he had never initiated anything before.

His heart sinking, Severus nodded. He had hoped Harry wouldn’t have made a decision quite so quickly, but it had probably been easy for him to make. Dumbledore had always stressed how important Severus’ role as a spy was. Harry understood that. He comforted himself with the knowledge that this time one other person would know it was his invention.

“So, what is the first step?” Harry asked.

“I need to prepare a sample and send it in along with the brewing instructions to the Potioners Guild. They will conduct independent verification and then undergo trials with various test subjects before they publish the results. I could also submit a sample to the Ministry for testing, but Umbridge is racist against creatures and I don’t trust her department to treat the testing ethically. Luckily, getting it certified internationally first through the potions guild should mean that our Ministry will either skip their own certification or have to conduct it out in the open where Umbridge can’t control it.”

At Harry’s questioning look, Severus explained. “She teaches Defense your fifth year and trust me, Hermione sacrifices her to the centaurs with the hope that they kill her so it's not just me that doesn’t trust her.”

“Ok then. So I see our quality of Defense instructors never improves.”

“Nope,” Severus smirked. “Not until your sixth year when I take it over.”

“You give up potions? Willingly?”

Severus glanced down and fiddled with his cup. “Willingly, no. Dumbledore thought it best.”

“How long does the testing take? Are you going to have to go down to the guild for any of the trials? If they take place during the breaks can I go down as John?”

Severus’ head snapped up and he stared at Harry uncertainly. Maybe he had misunderstood. It sounded like Harry wanted him to publish under his own name.

“Even if we don’t go down during the breaks, I bet next summer they are going to want you to travel and give lectures about the potion. I totally want to come,” Harry continued to babble. “Plus, Jenny gave you approved guardianship papers last week so it’s not like you don’t have permission to take me out of the country. I have never left the country before - it would be so amazing to go see something! Do you think we can go to Italy? I always wanted to swim in the Mediterranean. Actually, if we go to Germany can we see Mainz play? They're my favorite international football team and it would be awesome to go to a game.”

“Hold on Harry,” Severus threw up a hand. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. If I am understanding you correctly, you want me to publish the potion and arrange a speaking tour across Europe next summer. Is this correct?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded his head vigorously.

Severus raised an eyebrow but internally his heart was racing. He couldn’t believe it. Harry had actually chosen to allow Severus to follow his dreams “Are you sure about this?”

Harry narrowed his eyes at him a little before smiling widely. “Like I was ever going to let you go back to spying. You invented a time travel potion for Merlin’s sake. There is no way in hell we are letting Voldemort get anywhere near you. If he ever figures out how smart you are we are all dead.”

Severus hadn’t thought about that so bluntly before, but when it was boiled down to such simple terms Harry made a valid point. If Voldemort ever discovered the time travel potion that Severus had used he would stop at nothing to get it. Which meant it was Severus’ duty to stay as far away from Voldemort as possible. He gave Harry a wide smile. “I see I should be finalizing a potion to remove the dark mark then.”

Harry smiled happily back at him. “And how about that trip to Europe next summer?”

“Tell you what, if you can learn enough of another language in order to ask for directions and order a meal, then we will go visit that country next summer.”

“Any language I want?”

“Any language you want - in Europe. We don’t have time to go traipsing across Asia or the Americas.”

“That's bloody wicked! Can I go to Will’s house? I want to see what language he would learn.”

“Alright, but be home by ten.”

“Sure thing!” Harry rushed to take his plate to the sink. He was about to run down the stairs, but he turned back and gave Severus a quick hug first, before heading out.

Harry’s head popped back up, “Hey Alex, can I have some friends spend the night tomorrow?”

“Hmmm. Very well. But it’s time to start getting ready for Hogwarts. We need to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies either Thursday or Friday.”

“Can we go Thursday? Robert got a new Nintendo game and his mom said we could come over Friday and play. Maybe even sleepover Friday night.”

“Thursday is fine. Now, remember, back by ten.”


	9. The End of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Summer comes with a surprising change. Harry and Severus are getting ready to go back to Hogwarts when they find out one of Harry's muggle friends is a witch. Do they conceal their identities from her or do they bring her and her family into the circle of trust?

**Chapter 9: The End of the Summer Comes with a Surprising Change**

There were two weeks of summer left before Hogwarts started back up and Harry was not looking forward to going back to school. He was going to miss his life in Griston. He was going to miss his hanging with his friends, and he was going to miss Nana Steph and Aunt Franny mothering him when he visited the bakery. He was going to miss playing football and biking around the village and playing chess in the park. He was even going to miss studying in the library. He was not going to miss swim lessons, as he was still pretty rubbish at it and got scared whenever he couldn’t touch the bottom.

He hated that he wasn’t going to be able to phone his friends or even send many letters. All his and Snape’s muggle mail would be redirected to Spinner’s End. Snape had cautioned him to not plan on exchanging letters more than once a month. He didn't know how Hermoine and the other muggleborns did it. He hadn't really thought about it before as he had no one from Surrey that he had wanted to keep in contact with, but there was no good way to communicate with the muggle world.

It was a Wednesday and Harry was currently in the bakery playing Monopoly with Will and Emily and Ashley and Toby and Robert and Joe. It was getting kind of late; the bakery had already shut down and the ladies were wiping down the kitchen before they locked up. Harry knew he didn’t have that many more days with his friends and didn't want to end the night so he had an idea. “Hey, want to take the game upstairs and finish it? I bet Uncle Alex could whip us up something for dinner too.”

Harry had only started calling Snape Uncle Alex a few days ago and he still enjoyed saying it. He had cautiously broached the topic the morning after Snape had told him about the werewolf potion. He had tried to use Slytherin logic and argued that since all his friends seemed to call him Uncle Alex, it was noticeable that he didn’t. But he could tell from Snape’s long look that he knew Harry didn’t care about fitting in, he just liked the idea of actually having a family to be part of. That he wanted to belong to a family with members that actually wanted to take care of him. After a moment of silence that seemed to stretch forever, Snape sighed and agreed with Harry’s request.

Harry’s friends quickly agreed to his idea and Will and Toby ran to the kitchen to check with their mom. Franny said it was fine, and reminded them that the rest of them had to call their parents from Alex’s flat.

Everyone started pocketing their own money and property pieces and Harry wrote down where all the pieces were on the board so that they could pack it up. “How do we get to your flat?” Ashley asked.

“Oh, it's that door back there by the bathrooms,” Harry casually gestured behind him.

“What door?”

“You know, the only other door back there,” Will broke in. “It's brown and has a deadbolt above the doorknob.”

“I don’t remember a second door,” Ashley said, sounding really confused. “I don’t know how I never noticed.”

As Ashley’s words filtered through his brain, Harry paused and then looked at her in horror. She couldn't see the door - but how was this possible? “Ashley, how old are you?”

The rest of their friends all gave Harry a strange look, but Ashley responded to Harry's panicked question. “I turn eleven on September 10th!”

He abruptly jumped up. “I just remembered! I should check with Uncle Alex first before you all come up. I will be right back! Don’t go anywhere.” Harry quickly scrambled away from his friends and rushed up the stairs into the flat. “Uncle Alex! Uncle Alex!”

Snape came out of his lab and met Harry in the living room. “John, what is the matter?” He grabbed him and started patting him down.”

“No, Uncle Alex, I am fine - I am not hurt. But we have an emergency! Ashley is a witch!”

“What? Explain.” Snape leaned back in confusion but didn’t drop his hands from Harry’s shoulders.

“I was playing Monopoly downstairs and I invited the rest of the group to come up and finish the game, but she can’t see the door!”

“Oh.”

“How did you not remember to tell me! What did you tell her last time?”

Snape shook his head and began to pace in front of Harry. “I didn’t know... She never went to Hogwarts... and I didn't interact with her much before. Just in the library with tutoring really. I can’t believe I never noticed.” Snape started to mumble to himself, “Well, she was always pretty quiet and I didn't spend much time with Frank and Sally's kids.”

Harry interrupted him. “She is ten - she turns eleven on September 10th she said. Would she have already gotten her Hogwarts letter?”

Snape shook his head again. “No. The witches from Family Services go visit muggleborn children on their eleventh birthday. If they have enough money they can start Hogwarts the next year, but most families can’t afford Hogwarts so the kids go to day schools or arrange for private tutors or even just arrange study groups on the weekends.”

“Can’t afford Hogwarts?” Harry gaped at the man. “What are you talking about?”

Snape paused in his pacing and stared at Harry. “Boarding school is not cheap John. But children who attend Hogwarts learn far more magic than the average witch and wizard. Hogwarts alumni end up securing the better paying jobs because they know more magic, so if possible parents will try and send their children there, but not everyone is rich, John.”

“But,” Harry spluttered. “It can’t be that expensive! The Weasley’s have sent seven children there!”

“John,” Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply. “The Weasleys have a family trust set up by a great-great-great-great grandfather. It pays for their tuition, and the Weasley family has to scrimp and save to afford books and wands. Many of the old pureblood families have a similar trust set up. It was how my mother was able to send me to Hogwarts. Even though I was a half-blood and she had been disowned from her family, the family educational trust still paid. But it is much cheaper to educate children elsewhere which is why the school’s attendance is so small compared to the wizarding population. And why Pomona Sprout and I try to monitor bullying against poorer students. Neither of us are from rich backgrounds so are more cognizant of it than the other professors.”

“Umh.”

“Alright, back to the matter at hand. Let’s go downstairs and I can add Ashley to the wards - hopefully without her noticing anything weird. I want you to bring your friends up here and finish the game while I decide on what to do.”

“Ok,” Harry sighed in relief. Snape would figure out what to do.

*

After Severus had managed to look Ashley in the eye and inform her awkwardly that he lived Behind the Bakery, he added Ashley to the wards. Ushering them all to his door, he had gotten the kids set up with their game in the living room. Ashley had looked at the door strangely for a moment but had seemed to shrug it off and none of the other children had commented on anything odd. They had all called their parents and gotten permission to stay for dinner and Severus had agreed to order them fish and chips from across the square in about an hour.

He then retreated to his lab to think. In the original timeline, he only had one more summer here. After Voldemort had been resurrected he hadn’t dared come back to Griston. Too many people checked up on him at Spinner’s End for him to disappear safely.

So in the original timeline, Ashley would have received her visit from Family Services after he had already gone back to Hogwarts for the year. Thinking back on it, she hadn’t been around much the following summer. Taking extra lessons on magic would explain her absence. It hurt a little to know that they hadn’t told him that she was a witch. He had always felt like a part of Steph’s extended family and this seemed to imply that she didn’t feel the same way. However, Severus didn’t allow himself to wallow. There were many varied reasons for him to have not been told. He was a man of science, as far as they knew, they might not have thought he would approve. They might have been scared of the statute of secrecy and not told anyone -- not even the girl’s grandmother. The Family Service witches might have seen a picture of him and told them not to tell him. Who knows the reason.

But now that he did know, what to do?

Ashley was an intelligent child and he knew she would study hard and thrive at Hogwarts. But her family couldn’t afford Hogwarts. On the other hand, he could arrange for her to attend if he told them who was a wizard and who he really was.

But was it safe? He would have to explain to her and her family the reason for his secrecy and he hated the idea of more people knowing his secrets.

This was his haven away from being an ex-Death Eater. And it had become Harry’s haven from being the boy-who-lived. If they told Ashley and what their names were then they would lose that. There might be a way of just Severus confronting them as a wizard and pretending that Harry was his completely muggle relative, who attended another school, but that seemed far-fetched. Likewise was his fleeting idea of outing himself but refusing to share Harry’s true name. But that felt wrong. Asking Harry to Lie about the big stuff was one thing, but he didn’t want to teach Harry to lie about the little stuff. That slippery slope led to moral ambiguity and becoming a dark wizard. No, if they were to come clean, then they would come all the way clean.

The question still was, should they talk to Ashley about being a witch? They could proceed, pretending that they didn’t know that she was magic. And she could proceed by hiding magic from them next summer just as they hid it from her. She could study at a day school or whatever her parents had agreed to; same as last time. And then after the war was done or Harry was older they could maybe talk to her. Or, they could end up living the rest of their lives here in Griston never revealing to her that they knew of magic themselves.

The safest option - and the easiest - was to pretend that Ashley was not in fact a witch.

However, Severus didn’t think it was the best option.

Severus was trying to teach Harry to trust him. And to trust other adults to help and protect him too. He was trying to give him a childhood and trying to keep him alive into adulthood. Both were equally important, especially as Dumbledore had failed on both those fronts the last go-round.

Severus knew that part of childhood was building friendships. He and Harry had even had that discussion on his birthday about reaching out and making more friends. If they admitted to Ashley that they knew about magic, then Harry would be able to talk to Ashley and all her cousins about magic as the statute extended to her family. Being able to unburden himself would help Harry cope with Voldemort. Plus they were already his friends so wouldn’t be caught up in the whole boy-who-lived hero worship. More than likely they wouldn’t even care since a magical war would be far removed from them.

Yes, there was a danger of Ashley turning into a fangirl or Harry’s friends ostracizing him due to his magic, but Severus couldn’t see that actually happening with any of Steph’s family members. If he was correct in his estimation, it would be another step towards helping Harry with his trust issues. If he was wrong, well the could always Obliviate and move on.

Another idea in the favor of opening honest communication with Ashley was the idea of explaining his change in behavior to the rest of Hogwarts.

Harry and he had decided that Severus would no longer be a spy and could therefore start modifying some of his behaviors. But, they had agreed that it was safer for their relationship to be hidden for now. Not that anyone would suspect drastic time travel, but giving up a decade long persona to become a better teacher and start publishing groundbreaking potions was going to be a bit of a stretch. There would be quite a few confused students and professors watching him. Adding in a new friendship with Harry Potter would raise too many red flags on top of that and Severus couldn’t afford for anyone to look too closely.

However, a previously undisclosed niece starting at Hogwarts would camouflage a great many changes. He could get away with a softening personality for a beloved niece. It might even explain his defection away from Voldemort. Most importantly, it was an excuse that Dumbledore would accept. Severus knew that Dumbledore wouldn't approve of Severus abandoning his role as a spy, but it had to be done. Ashley would provide an unshakeable cover.

Yes, this wasn’t in his plans, but it could work out well for them.

*

Once the game was done, the takeaway had been devoured, most of Harry’s friends went home. Ashley and Emily were made to stay by Severus and the four of them sat in front of the TV waiting for the girls’ parents. Severus had called them earlier and asked them to come over, but they had needed to arrange for Steph to watch their younger son before they made their way over.

It wasn’t long before they rang the bell on the outside entrance and Harry ran down the stairs to let them in. Severus could tell that they were nervous as to why he had invited them over tonight, but their nerves calmed considerably when they saw their girls safe and sound. He had tried to stress over the phone that the girls were fine, but he had also insisted they come over that night without explaining why.

“Frank, Sally, thank you both for coming,” Severus greeted them both with a handshake. He led them over to the couch and sent Harry to grab the tea tray he had prepared earlier. There was cocoa for the kids, coffee for him, and tea for the Sheffields.

Severus sat in his favorite armchair while Harry took a seat at his feet and leaned against his chair. Frank took the other chair while the three females took the couch. He made desultory small talk while the others fixed their tea and everyone settled into their seats.

Finally, he began the real conversation. “I am sorry for insisting you come over tonight. However, John brought something to my attention today and we both felt that we should address your family about it right away.”

“That sounds pretty serious Alex, are you sure the children should be here for this,” Frank said.

Severus smiled down at Harry. “Yes. In my experience, the children should definitely be here for this as it will involve the entire family. I understand why you didn’t bring your son as he is only five, but eventually, he too should be sat down for this conversation. This kind of thing can tear apart a family if not handled correctly.”

“What is this about then.”

“It is about magic - specifically the existence of magic.”

The Sheffield family all stilled, but there were no loud denials or violent reactions, which Severus counted as a good sign. “Magic,” Frank said neutrally. “You mean fantasy books.”

“No, I mean real magic.”

“What makes you think we know anything about magic?”

“Oh, I am sure watching Ashley grow up you must know something about magic. But I can assure you that I know far more.”

“You, a man of science, admit to knowing magic?” Sally demanded. She reached over and clutched Ashley’s hand.

“Yes.” Severus took out his wand and summoned the plate of biscuits he had left in the kitchen. “I know a great deal about magic.” The Sheffields looked a little shocked that he had taken out his wand and floated over a tray of biscuits, but they weren’t screaming so Severus knew it was going well.

Harry chose then to interrupt. “Can I have a glass of milk please?” The girls nodded that they wanted one too, so Severus summoned milk from the fridge and clean glasses.

“It’s real then,” Frank said heavily as he watched the milk fly over. “We had suspected of course, but this is a bit more than we thought.” He stared at Severus intently. “What happened today? Why are you talking to us tonight?”

“It is fairly complicated, so you are going to have to bear with us.” Severus patted Harry on the shoulder before continuing. “The way things usually happen for magical children born to non-magical families is for them to meet a member of the Ministry on their eleventh birthday. I often volunteer with the Family Services Department so I know how the visit usually goes. First, we convince the family that magic is real and that there really is a secret society of wizards and witches hidden due to a statute of secrecy. It's forbidden for normal people to know about magic unless they are related to a magic-user. So you can tell your family, but if you try to tell any of your friends a member of the Ministry of Magic could show up and wipe their memory. This is why, I have never before discussed magic with you. However, today John invited Ashley upstairs to my flat and discovered that she couldn’t see the door.”

“That was real then?” Emily asked. Severus noticed that Sally was now clutching both her daughters’ hands.

“Yes, I have spells placed on my flat so as to make it invisible to anyone with magic. That means that you Emily could see the door, but Ashley could not.”

“But then you came down and I could see it!” Ashley chimed in.

“Yes, once he realized that you couldn’t see the door he came to get me and I added you to the wards. You can now see and enter my space.”

“What would happen if you removed me from the wards right now?”

“You would find yourself teleported to the street almost immediately.”

“That is so cool!”

Severus turned back to Ashley’s parents and continued. “While the kids were finishing their game I decided that the best thing would be to talk to your family right away. As I said usually you would be meeting with a witch on Ashley’s eleventh birthday. In the magical world, before the age of eleven, a child is not permitted to carry a wand or practice magic. Accidental magic occurs of course, but learning magic too young can be dangerous. Once a magical child turns eleven, they are expected to study magic and strengthen their magical core. As a student, there are many restrictions on what magic is and is not allowed and in general children are not allowed to do magic outside of school. Once a witch or wizard reaches the age of 17 the ministry classifies them as a legal adult and they can do magic outside of school.

“Do you have any questions so far?”

“So if you weren't talking to us today, in about three weeks a witch would have shown up on our doorstep and said the same thing you are telling us now?”

“That is correct,” Severus nodded. “Though the rest of the conversation would have gone very differently. You probably would have met Tabitha as she tends to handle this region of England. She would have helped show you how to get a wand and study materials and set you up with weekend classes to learn magic in addition to your regular schooling. Next year she might have helped you enroll in a day school if you wanted. However, we have a lot more to discuss.”

Harry looked over at Severus uncertainly and he tried to give him a comforting smile. “Trust me.”

“I trust you, Uncle Alex.” Harry smiled back and straightened his shoulders.

“First off, we have to apologize to you all.”

“Apologize? To us?” Ashley’s mom asked faintly.

“Yes, you see my name is not actually Alex Snape, and this is not actually John. My real name is Severus Snape and this is Harry. I teach Potions at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry is one of my students. His family is not fond of magic and I decided it was safer for him to live with me.”

“Magical people can just take kids then,” Sally asked suspiciously.

“No,” Severus hastened to assure her. “Harry is a special situation. The Department of Family Services is supposed to ensure that magical children are not in abusive homes due to their magic - just like the normal Child Protect Services does, just geared towards magical children. I am an old friend of Harry’s mother who died when he was a baby. As such, when I approached his Aunt she granted me custody of Harry. The paperwork was filed and approved with the Ministry, just like in a normal adoption.

Harry turned back to Severus abruptly. “I didn’t know you adopted me!”

Severus sighed. “Technically I didn’t. I have custody over you. The ministry doesn’t allow adoption until custody has been consistent for at least a year. Maybe next year we can discuss it.”

“That would be bloody brilliant! I -”

“Harry - we will discuss it later.”

“Oh right,” he said sheepishly. “Later.”

“So then,” Frank said. “You have been living here a decade, what is with the assumed name?”

“About fifteen years ago the wizarding world here in England was engulfed in a civil war. It ended twelve years ago, but I got caught up in it. I was outed as a spy for the winning side, but the losing side is in hiding and determined to restart the war. I came to this village with the intent of escaping the war, but also my part in it. The assumed name was to ensure that none of the war could follow me here.”

“War?” Sally asked with the first real sound of fear in her voice. “Is your world safe for Ashley?”

“To be blunt, no it is not safe. However, her name is on a list in the Ministry already so there is no escape unless you leave the country whether you want to or not. The best thing you can do is learn as much magic as possible so that you can defend yourself when the war comes back.”

“But we don’t want you to worry about it,” Harry tried to reassure them. “Severus and I are going to do what we can to stop them before they get a chance to hurt you. Severus is brilliant at magic and he is helping me get ready so that I can fight, so you really don’t need to worry.”

“Harry is correct,” Severus agreed. “The war is a few years off and in the meantime, there is little cause for worry.”

“If you are helping train Harry, does that mean you can train me too?” Ashley asked determinedly.

“No, this is my fight. Not yours.” Harry said. “You can just worry about surviving normal classes.”

The adults all exchanged long looks before Severus sighed and spoke up. “Ashley, there is still a lot about the wizarding world that we have not explained. We have to talk to you about the last war and the next war because of who we are. However, the average witch and wizard in England isn't worried about training and fighting. Because of that if you and your family decide that we are too dangerous to be around, then we will respect your wishes. We can wipe your memories so you don't even remember this conversation if you want.

"When Harry was a baby, the head bad guy tried to kill Harry and his family. He succeeded in killing Harry’s parents but his parents were able to place a protection on him that stopped the bad guy from killing him. Instead, the spell temporarily destroyed the head bad guy's body. That man is still trying to kill Harry. As are his followers. Since I was a spy in the last war, and Harry was key to ending the war, we are both going to be heavily involved in the next war if we can't stop it before it starts.

“Right now, we don’t need you to learn how to fight. We don't even want you to worry about fighting. But we do need you all to understand that if you are going to know about us as wizards, then you are going to have to swear to secrecy. What we do need is for you to help keep Harry’s secrets and help keep Harry safe that way. If you come to Hogwarts with us, we need you to pretend to meet Harry for the first time on the way to the school. You have to forget all about John and separate the two in your mind. Additionally, I pretend to live in the midlands, and I would need you to pretend to be from there too so that no one can trace us back to Griston. If this isn't something you can do then we need to know now so that we can stay away from you.”

“That's right,” Harry nodded vigorously. “I need a safe space away from wizards and that is way more important than another wand against Voldemort. Severus might seem paranoid, but he knows what he is talking about.”

“Ok,” Ashley said resolutely.

“I know this is a lot to take in. We would like it if Ashley came to join us at Hogwarts this year, but you could start her next year too. Alternatively, we could get her set up with studies close by and she could live at home. Whatever you decide, we are here to help in any way we can.

“Harry,” Severus said. “Can you get your copies of the muggleborn literature for Ashley to borrow?”

Harry jumped up and rushed to his room to get the books for Ashley.

“Why don’t you all go home and look over these books and think about what other questions you might have. Harry and I are planning on going to London tomorrow to purchase his school supplies. If you come with us, we can show you wizarding London and take you to the Ministry of Magic to meet the Department of Family Services. If you decide you want to learn about the Wizarding World on your own, then that is fine too and we will leave your family alone.”

The Sheffield’s agreed to Severus’ suggestion and they decided to meet them downstairs in the bakery at 10 am to head to London.

*

The next morning, Harry and Snape went down to the bakery at 9:00 to get breakfast and wait for the Sheffields to show up. Harry was pretty antsy by the time they arrived and eagerly met them by the door. “Hello! Did you read over the books? Are we buying you a wand today? Did you decide whether or not you want to go to Hogwarts? How about-”

“John,” Snape interrupted calmly. “Let's head out and discuss things along the way.” He looked significantly over at Steph and Franny before ushering everyone out the door. They had all showed up early and had even brought Ashley’s little brother Thomas.

Snape guided everyone to the side street leading out of town towards the copse of trees he used as his apparition point. Once they were a safe distance from the square and listening ears, he finally asked. “So, as John asked before, did you have a chance to look over the books, and do you have any questions so far?”

"First off, we wanted to say that we talked about it as a family last night. Alex, we have known you for a decade and in all that time you have behaved honorably. We still don't understand everything about this war, but we trust you. And we are going to trust you to keep us and Ashley safe. So, whatever happens we will face it together as a family. We just ask that from now on you keep us involved."

"Fair enough," Snape nodded. "I promise to do my best to protect your family."

“Good,” Frank started. “We took a look but we still have lots of questions. First off, the books said that a witch has to be eleven before they can buy a wand and start studying. But Hogwarts and the other magic schools start September 1st.”

“Ah yes, well as Ashley’s birthday is so close to September 1st, you can get permission from Family Services to start her schooling this year rather than wait an entire year. There are benefits either way - if you wait, she will be older and therefore more mature when learning magic, but it might put her at a social disadvantage with her classmates. If she goes now, she will be the youngest student and might have to work harder to catch up to her classmates, but she will also only be two years behind John and be able to create a friendship with him. Unfortunately, if she were to wait an entire year it would be highly unlikely for them to maintain a friendship.”

“Will any other students get this waiver?”

“There are usually one or two students a year to do so, but we won’t know for certain till we meet with Family Services.”

“I want to go to Hogwarts this year,” Ashley skipped in excitement.

“Ashley,” Sally hesitated sadly. “I don’t think we can afford Hogwarts. But, I bet Uncle Alex can help us find a good school you can go to around here.”

“Oh,” Ashley’s face fell.

Snape shook his head. “If money is your only concern then it shouldn’t be a factor in the decision. Hogwarts professors get free tuition for their family members. Whether or not you chose to send Ashley to Hogwarts, I was planning on modifying her paperwork to list her as my niece and redirect her mail from the Ministry to my official wizarding address. I know it seems excessive and paranoid, but it is for the safety of your family and mine.”

“Yeah, it sucks, but the wizarding world is actually really prejudiced,” Harry spoke up. “If you have wizarding relatives they treat you better, so being related to Uncle Alex is a good idea. And you really don’t want the Death Eater’s knowing where you live. My Aunt’s home has all sorts of blood wards and is probably one of the safest places in England and a house elf still found me and caused problems last summer.”

“You know, the more you and Uncle Alex talk, the less safe the magic world seems,” Emily spoke up. “I don’t know if I want my little sister getting caught up in this stuff. Can’t you just burn her paperwork or something?”

“There are many muggleborn children that end up leaving the wizarding world and living as a muggle. If your sister chooses to do that when she gets older, there is nothing wrong with that choice. However, she has to learn to control her magic now otherwise she could end hurting herself or others.” Snape looked at all the Sheffields. “If you want we can arrange private tutoring so that Ashley doesn’t even have to meet another magical person. However, John and I happen to be wizards deeply caught up in the worst parts of our society. There are plenty of wonderful things about the wizarding world. Things that make the risk worth it, and you should give us a chance to show you that too.”

“Like what?”

“Like unicorns and dragons and talking portraits and flying broomsticks and old curses on Egyptian tombs and chocolate frogs and pillow fights with levitating pillows and chess with pieces that yell at argue back at you and a professor that turns into a cat when she wants to and dancing toadstools and a hundred other things.” Harry burst out in excitement.

“Dragons exist?”

“Yep. My best friend’s brother works at a dragon sanctuary in Romania. My first year I got to see a dragon hatch from an inky black egg and she hiccuped fire right after she was born. It was wicked.”

Emily looked mollified, “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

For the first time, the little boy Thomas spoke up. “Did you say that witches actually fly on broomsticks? Like that is a real thing?”

“Yep. I am on one of the school teams and I have a pretty nice broom back at the flat. Maybe when we come back Uncle Alex can find a place for me to show you.” Harry looked at Snape pleadingly. Sharing this stuff with the Sheffields reminded Harry just how much he loved magic and how lucky he was. And it was cool to be able to be the one with the answers for once. Hermoine had always read something in a book before him, or Ron grew up knowing it. This was his first chance to show off his knowledge.

Harry saw Snape wait for the Sheffield parents to decide before he responded. It was so weird how adults could do that silent communication thing, but eventually, they nodded to Snape. “Your broom, while an excellent racing broom is not appropriate for a child’s first flight. How about we buy a training broom today in Diagon Alley and you show Emily and Ashley and Thomas how to use it. We can go to the football fields before anyone arrives for football practice and I can set up some charms to make it safe for a short flying lesson.”

“I can’t believe yesterday we didn’t know why Ashley was sometimes a little weird and now we know about flying brooms.” Ashley’s dad said.

At this point they were just standing inside of the grove of trees talking and Harry could tell Snape wanted to get a move on. “So, can Ashley go to Hogwarts with me this year? Please?”

“Yes, Please Mom and Dad!” Ashley chimed in.

The two parents looked at each other and then back at Ashley. “Well, if Alex is certain about the tuition being covered, then you can go.”

Ashley ran and hugged both of her parents before turning and hugging Snape. “Thanks Uncle Alex!”

Snape still wasn’t used to casual hugs so he just patted her gently on the head before extricating himself. “It’s no problem. Now before we leave, we need to discuss what we shall be wearing.” He took out his wand and waved it over his body. His face became Professor Snape and his clothes transformed into dark black robes. “From now on all of you are all posing as Professor Snape’s family. I expect you to address me as Uncle Severus or Severus and I will be transforming your clothes into wizarding robes.” He waved his wand and they were all wearing colorful blue and green and red robes.

Even Harry was now wearing a green robe and he spotted Snape’s small smirk at putting him in Slytherin colors. With another flick of the wand, Harry now looked like Mark from his last trip to the Ministry.

“You must remember to call me Severus and John is going to be known as Mark. If you slip up and call him John that isn’t such a big deal but do _not call_ him Harry,” Snape lectured. “We are going to go to the Ministry first and we will go shopping and collect Mark and Ashley’s school supplies and a training broom. If everyone behaves, our last stop will be for wizarding ice cream. Does everyone understand?”

Every one assented, so Snape organized them into two groups for slide-along apparition. Six passengers were too many for him to do safely, but he could handle two trips of three. They finally left for the public entrance to the Ministry, so that the Sheffields could find it on their own if they had to, with four very excited children, two anxious but happy parents, and one stoic potions professor.

Harry felt sorry for Snape for a moment. He knew this is not what his professor had intended when he had come back in time. His treasured anonymity was slowly being unraveled as Harry became more and more entrenched in his life. Based on his face last night, he hadn’t seemed that enthusiastic about adopting Harry. But he had willingly taken on Harry as a ward and laid the groundwork for adoption. And now he was basically extending their small family to include the Sheffields and Harry was certain that that meant that soon Nana Steph and Aunt Franny and Will and Toby would all know about magic. Snape’s carefully crafted refuge from magic was being destroyed and it was all Harry’s fault. He was such a private man - even after a summer with him, there were things Harry didn’t understand about him.

Who knows what the repercussions on this would be? Harry panicked for a moment - they could get all these people killed. Being his friend wasn’t safe and Snape had said that the years had only gotten darker. But Harry’s panic receded with the memory that Snape knew what was coming even more than he did. If Snape had weighed the consequences and decided to bring Ashley to Hogwarts and admit to his friends in Griston that magic was real, then it had to be safe.

Sometimes at night, when his room was dark and he was woken from a nightmare, Harry got scared. He dreamed of Quirrell and the basilisk and Horcruxes consuming his soul. But then he remembered that Snape was right down the hall. And Snape had a plan. He would find a way to kill the Horcrux in him - Harry believed that absolutely. So if he could do that, then he could find a way to balance his life in the Wizarding World and his life at home. Harry only hoped that Snape would be happy in the end.


	10. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Harry to head back to Hogwarts. Only this year he has a secret guardian and new muggleborn friend with him. Harry is pretty excited about this year, and Severus is looking forward to becoming a better teacher.

**Chapter 10: Back to Hogwarts**

Harry hurried down the train looking for Ashley. He and Snape had shown Ashley’s mom how to find Platform 9 ¾ the day before, but he had hoped to bump into them in the train station. He remembered how overwhelming it had felt to walk through the train station alone so he had suggested that they go the day before and show them how the barrier worked. Snape thought it was a good idea, but that it would be too conspicuous if they all went, so they compromised and just took Sally. 

Snape needed to return to Hogwarts a day early, so Harry had arranged to meet the Weasleys and Hermoine in Diagon Alley on August 31st. Snape used polyjuice to transform into Dudley - which was hilarious and prompted Snape to threaten to chop Harry up into potions ingredients if he ever told - and Ashley’s mom Sally transformed into Aunt Petunia. Harry wasn’t sure how Snape had come by the Dursleys’ hairs but decided it was one of those things he was better off not asking. They had gone to Kings Cross and shown Sally how it worked before dropping Harry off at the Leaky Cauldron.

The Weasleys had been suspicious at meeting the Dursleys at the Leaky Cauldron since they knew from last summer that the Dursleys weren’t very good to Harry. Harry hadn't realized how antagonistic Mrs. Weasley would be to his Aunt Petunia and Sally was pretty offended. He tried to tell Mrs. Weasley that the Dursleys were getting better, but she was still hostile while Harry said goodbye to the Dursleys. It just made Sally give Harry an extra long hug goodbye and hug and kiss Snape on the cheek as they were leaving.

It had been great to see Ron and Hermoine again - exchanging weekly letters wasn’t nearly as satisfying as seeing them. But it had all been very hectic. They had spent the night in the Leaky Cauldron and then taken Ministry cars to the train station that morning. He had gotten used to Snape’s steady quiet. Very little rattled him, and he seemed to take life in stride and limited the chaos around him. That could be the time travel, but Harry had noticed his quietness before this summer. The man might be a snarky git in the classroom, but he still kept control of his students with a whisper.

They had been running late to the Hogwarts Express this morning, so his plan to ‘spot’ them and talk loudly of muggles until they came over to ask for directions didn’t work out. It had been how he had met the Weasleys and he thought it would be fun to continue the tradition. And then when they had made it through the barrier, Mr. Weasley had told the twins to take his luggage onto the train while they had a talk.

Mr. Weasley had tried to warn him about Sirius Black which had been nice, but kind of confusing. He had not only warned him that Sirius Black was presumed to be after Harry, but he also cautioned him not to go after Black himself. It was kind of confusing because if Snape hadn’t explained about Black being his godfather Mr. Weasley’s words wouldn’t have made any sense.

Harry tried to think about how he would have reacted in Snape’s original timeline but started to get a headache thinking about it so just thanked the man and boarded the train.

He had spotted Ashley’s family standing down the platform waving, but there hadn’t been a good way to approach. And Sally was the only one who knew what he looked like as Harry so he couldn’t even give them a surreptitious wave.

So here he was, the twins had put his luggage goodness knows where and Hermione and Ron also needed to be found. But he also needed to touch base with Ashley and establish a history with her prior to her sorting. She didn’t strike him as a Gryffindor and befriending a first year on the train was more believable than reaching out across house the first week back.

Luckily he managed to spot her in a compartment alone before he ran into any of the Weasleys. He pushed the door open and said. “Hello there, mind if I join you?”

Ashley turned her face and wiped away a few tears before agreeing. “Sure. My name is Ashley. What’s yours?”

“My name is Harry Potter. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ashley.” He tried to stick his hand out but she launched herself at him and hiccuped into his shoulder.

“We couldn’t find you and Mom said to get on but I was scared you wouldn’t find me or maybe you decided you didn’t want to be friends with a first year and people kept walking by and looking in but no one came in and I don’t think anyone wants to be friends with me.”

“Don’t worry, everything is fine,” Harry patted her on the back. “Why don’t we wave to your parents out the window? The train should be leaving any minute and that way we can say goodbye and they can see I found you.”

“Ok,” she wiped her face again and then pulled him to the window. “See, they are over there,” she pointed and then waved.

They kept waving until the whistle blew and the train pulled out of the station. And they settled back on the seats. “See all better now.”

“Where are your friends?”

Harry shrugged, “I lost them on the platform. We were running late and my mate’s dad needed to talk to me for a moment so they boarded without me. They will either show up in the next while or I’ll have to go find them.” He turned serious, “Remember we just met and you live up north somewhere and -”

“And I am the half-blood niece of Professor Snape. Don’t worry; I might have panicked momentarily when I couldn’t find you but I won’t forget any of that.”  
Their conversation was interrupted by the door sliding open two sandy blond heads appearing. “Hiya Harry!”

“Hello Colin, all recovered from being petrified?”

Colin Creevey beamed and elbowed the boy next to him. “See, I told you Harry Potter knew my name! I am a Gryffindor just like him and you will be too!”

Ashley stood up and placed her hands on her hips, “Don't’ tell him what house he has to be in. He can be in any house he wants! Harry doesn’t care what house people are in and neither should you.” She stuck her hand out to the smaller boy, “Hi, my name is Ashley and I am a first year too. This is Harry. What’s your name?”

“Oh Umh, my name is Dennis Creevey and that’s my big brother Colin,” He stuck her hand out enthusiastically. “I am a muggleborn so I don’t know much, but Colin’s been telling me all sorts of things. Especially about Harry and how he -”

“You shouldn’t talk about people like they aren’t here and you shouldn't judge people before you know them. I am a half-blood, but I was raised as a muggle and I bet I know even less than you. But my Uncle is a wizard and he says it doesn’t matter and we will learn everything at Hogwarts.”

“It doesn’t matter that we didn’t know about magic before? But Colin-”

Here Harry interrupted gently. “You know, I was raised as a muggle too. And you can figure everything out that you need to know by asking your friend and reading books. Do you know your brother is the only person at Hogwarts who takes magical photos every day? He figured that out all on his own.” Colin puffed up in pride at Harry’s words. “Of course, he spent half the year petrified so he missed out on a bunch of lessons, so he probably felt a bit overwhelmed this summer. But I am sure he can catch up this next year.”

“Oh wow,” Ashley sounded impressed. “How did you end up petrified?” She gestured to the seat across from her. “Can you come in and tell me? Or were you two heading to sit with your friends?”

“No, we can come in. We were looking for a place to sit actually.”

Colin sat down and launched into the tale of the basilisk - of which Harry had to correct about 50%. At the end of the story, Ashley turned with eyes shining in excitement, “Can you take Dennis and I down into the chamber sometime? I totally want to see it!”

“Well,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe - I’ll have to check with a teacher first.”

“Ok.”

The conversation was broken by the door opening again to Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled widely at them and gestured for them to join their compartment. “Hey guys, come on in! This is my new friend Ashley and Colin’s younger brother Dennis. You remember Colin I am sure.” Harry turned to the two first years. “And these are my friends Hermione and Ron.”

“Wow - you were the one that figured out the monster was a basilisk!” Ashley said.

“And you were the one who hit Professor Lockhart in the head with a rock after he tried to wipe your memories,” Dennis enthused. “That is so wicked!”

Hermione gave Harry a puzzled look. “Yes, it was pretty wicked.”

“Do you think I can help you hit this year’s Defense teacher with a rock? I mean if you have to that is? I can totally help.” Dennis stared with hero-worship at Ron.

Harry coughed out a laugh. “Yeah Ron, if you need help hitting someone with a rock it's important to have a backup.”

Ron gave the kid a pretty big grin in return. “Sure mate, I’ll definitely call you first.”

“Oh,” Ashley cocked her head. “I didn’t know rocks helped against werewolves. I thought you needed silver knives. I guess that is something muggle myths get wrong.”

She was met with dead silence and her face turned a fiery red. “Umh. Sorry, I know muggles don’t know much about real magic but I would have thought werewolf myths were semi-accurate.”

“No actually I think they are pretty accurate,” Harry coughed again. “Only, I think that the fact that our Defense teacher is a werewolf isn’t supposed to be common knowledge.”

“Bloody Hell!,” Ron breathed out. “Please tell me you are joking!”

“Uh Oh Uncle Sev is going to kill me! He wanted me to know since tomorrow is a full moon and he wanted to make sure that I would stay in the common tonight and not sneak out. But I didn’t know it was a secret! He is going to be so mad,” Ashley wailed. “There is a potion the wolf has been drinking for the past week to make him safe tomorrow but Uncle Sev said not to trust that he had taken all of it and he just wanted me to be safe.”

“It’s ok Ashley,” Harry swung his arm around her shoulder. “I am sure your Uncle won’t be mad. If he forgot to tell you not to mention it then it’s his fault. Or maybe he wanted you to know so that you could help keep all your dorm mates safe. However,” here he stressed the rest of his sentence to the rest of the car. “I am sure that we should not be spreading this information around the school.”

“Bloody Hell!” Ron said again. “First year the Defense teacher was possessed by Voldemort, last year he was a bloody idiot and this year a werewolf. That position really is cursed.”

“So,” Dennis looked confused between them, “Yes to being on standby with a rock? I can find a silver lined rock.”

Ron nodded his head quickly. “Yes. We are going to need a couple of silver rocks. Maybe we can practice aiming slingshots like David and Goliath.”

“Ashley,” Hermoine was studying the girl intently. “Who is your Uncle Sev?”

“Oh,” she brightened. “Severus Snape, the Potions teacher.”

“Bloody Hell this year is going to be mental,” Ron groaned.

Harry just laughed really hard for a few minutes. When he finished he turned to Colin and asked him a favor. “Hey Colin, I am feeling like some chocolate. If I give you guys some money can you take Ashley and Dennis to the candy trolley and get everyone chocolate frogs? And help Ashley and Dennis choose some wizarding candy? My first year Ron and I bought one of everything and I still remember how much fun that was.” He handed over more than enough money for everyone.

Once the other three had left Hermione turned to Harry and said, "We were looking everywhere for you. How in the world did you end up in a car with Professor Snape's niece?"

"I didn't know she was his niece," Harry shrugged. "I was just walking by looking for you two and I saw her crying in here and I came in to comfort her. She kind of reminded me of Ginny from last year and it made me think that if someone had noticed that she was sad or scared or whatever she wouldn't have been taken in by the diary."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed.

"You have gone and done it now mate," Ron laughed. "Snape is going to boil you alive for daring to talk to his niece."

Harry grinned, "You never know, maybe having her around will force him to turn over a new leaf and become a better teacher."

Ron and Hermione burst into laughter and Harry pretended to join in. It was harder now, knowing that Snape had been such a git to protect his reputation among the Death Eaters. Though knowing him better, Harry was sure he had enjoyed playing a snarky git. But Harry found he didn't much like laughing at Snape anymore. So he drew the conversation onto a topic he knew could distract Hermione. "You know Ron, Hermione, I got the feeling Colin has fallen pretty far behind from being petrified, do you think you can offer to tutor him? He didn't want to bother you, but Ron you were awesome at transfiguration our first year, and Hermione was the best in the year at charms. I bet we could get Neville to cover herbology and I can work on Defense with him that way we just need to find someone to cover potions. What do you two think?"

"Sure, I can cover transfiguration," Ron preened a little. "Patil was pretty good at potions, we can probably ask her to help out. Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes lit up and she sniffed. "You two! Of course, I'll help." She pulled out parchment and a quill and started making a study schedule for Colin.

Ron leaned over while Hermione was distracted and whispered, "Good idea Harry! This will keep her off our backs for a while about studying ourselves."

When the other three got back, talk devolved into talks of classes and tutoring and quidditch. Ron was explaining the intricacies of quidditch to Dennis and Ashley while Harry munched on a licorice wand at his side. He was enjoying being with his friends, but it was hard to concentrate.

Snape had warned him that he was going to be attacked by the dementors on the train and that he needed to buy some chocolate to eat. He didn’t know exactly when it was going to happen so the sooner they got chocolate the better. Snape had also made him and Ashley protective amulets to ward off the attack. The dementors being placed at Hogwarts were known to the professors so they just explained it as a general precaution, but Harry was ready to use his amulet this afternoon. Last time Lupin had fended off the dementors, but Snape didn’t want to chance Harry's safety in case they hadn’t ended up sitting with the man this time around.

So a few hours later when the dementors did stop the train, Harry was well prepared and stood by the door with his amulet. The dementors glided on past their carriage and didn’t even try to open the door and force their way in. Ashley had told them all to eat chocolate afterward since that his what her Uncle had recommended if she got close to a dementor. Harry just stood silently by the door with the amulet clenched in his fist. Their presence was cold and his knees had weakened the longer they had hovered in the train car. He could hear faint screaming ringing in his ears, but the others didn't comment on the screams so he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. As the fear receded, he slowly relaxed, but the amulet stayed warm against his palm for a long time after.

***

Severus carefully cut into his roast and listened to the teachers around him. Minerva and Poppy were chatting cheerfully about their summers. They had both spent time with their families in Scotland, so they were feeling refreshed for the coming year. Filius and Hagrid were discussing Hagrid’s promotion to teaching Care of Magical Creatures and his plans. He had to repress a small shudder at the memory of Hagrid’s disastrous teaching career. He might have a natural affinity for creatures, but the man didn’t know the definition of safety if it was spelled in front of him. Severus would have to step in and fix that before Malfoy had a chance to become a giant drama queen again.

“Hagrid, if I may be so bold as to interrupt,” Severus cleared his throat. “But might I suggest that you discuss your lesson plans with Septima Vector.”

“What’s that again Professor?” Hagrid asked.

Severus modulated his voice to his most casual tone. “Some of the board members can be quite vocal when their children struggle in a class. Despite the fact that you have an extensive knowledge of creatures, you do not in fact have a certified Mastery in the subject. I believe it would behoove you to ensure that the next few years you have a strong showing in your O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. classes. To that end, if you go over your lesson plans with Professor Vector, she can run some arithmancy calculations and make sure your lessons are designed with optimal success.”

“I say, Severus,” Filius nodded. “That is an excellent idea. “I had the last arithmancy professor before Septima review my lesson plans when I first started. I had forgotten that I had done that.”

“I know,” Severus smirked as he cut another piece off the roast. “You suggested it to me my first year of teaching.”

Filius laughed. “Yes, and as I recall you ignored my sound advice.”

“I did, but perhaps I should not have.”

“Well thanks, Professor,” Hagrid beamed. “I don't have all my plans written out yet, but I’ll catch her after dinner and start on that.”

“Hagrid,” Filius squeaked. “An organized plan is essential. There are so many items on the O.W.L and N.E.W.T. tests that it is important to start laying the groundwork from the very first class. I have my first dorm meeting for the first years after dinner. It doesn’t usually take long, so once that is done I will come join you and Septima. Not to worry - we will fix you up in a jiffy.”

“Awe, that is awfully nice of you,” Hagrid’s smile grew even wider.

The two men fell into a discussion about lesson plans and Severus turned back to his plate. One problem solved, and with minimal work on his part. Now if only everything else would fall into place so easily. His eyes drifted over to Lupin and Albus - they seemed to be engrossed in a debate over knitting patterns of all things. He needed to approach Lupin about the Wolfsbane potion but was uncertain what he wanted to say. He hated explaining himself to people, and the idea of explaining himself to Lupin made him slightly ill. But the safety of his children was in question and he needed to cure Lupin’s lycanthropy as soon as possible. The full moon was tomorrow, so there was an opportunity to start the potion regimen this week. Otherwise, he has to wait a month before they could begin. However, they hadn’t even exchanged one word with each other yet and if he were the first to reach out, Lupin might misinterpret that as a show of fear. This was his school - and he damn well wouldn’t let one of his old bullies have any power over him here.

He was broken from his musings by a cry of fear and his gaze quickly flew to Ashley at the Hufflepuff table. She was standing and grabbing her throat. Her lips seemed to be slightly swollen and her mouth was open as if she was gasping for breath.

Severus leapt to his feet and dashed around the table and down the hall. By the time he had reached her side her lips were turning blue and they had doubled in size. He pulled out an EpiPen from his robes and jammed it hard into Ashley’s thigh.

“It’s Ok Ashley, I am here.” He soothed her. He sat down on the floor and pulled her down beside him. “Now we are going to take some deep breaths together while the medicine works. Just breathe with me, in and out. In and out.” Severus rubbed her back as she cried and tried to get her to even her breathing.

He scanned the table in front of them and looked at her plate, but it was mostly clean. Cedric Diggory was sitting across from her spot though so he asked him what she had eaten. Everything seemed safe until Diggory mentioned the mince pies. Severus knew that Ashley was allergic to pineapple and cinnamon and that the mince pies had cinnamon in them. Now that he determined what she had been exposed to, he could give her a potion that would augment the effects of the EpiPen.

“Alright sweetie, I have a potion I need you to drink. Just little sips until it all goes down. I promise it will help. “ She was still hyperventilating, so he carefully poured enough to wet her mouth and rubbed her throat till most of the potion had disappeared. He proceeded to patiently get her to drink the entire vial down. “It’s going to be Ok now Ashley,” he soothed her. “Just take as long as you need. Your breathing is going to even out in a few minutes.”

Slowly Ashley’s sobs grew more steady and her breathing evened out just like he promised. “Uncle Sev,” she hiccuped, “What happened?”

“You ate some cinnamon. Mr. Diggory says you had a mince pie a few minutes ago. I believe your family makes them without cinnamon for you, but the standard recipe calls for them.”

“I am sorry,” she sobbed. “I didn’t know.”

“And it is not your fault. I should have remembered and taken steps to rectify the danger,” Severus soothed her. “I must apologize for not thinking.”

As her cries started to quieten Severus became aware of the hall surrounding them. The room was filled with dead silence and he could feel the weight of every eye resting on him and the girl next to him. He hadn’t thought of his carefully crafted reputation when he had seen Ashley in danger. He had just reacted. And while he and Harry had agreed that he would throw off his dungeon bat persona, he had had no intention of doing it so abruptly.

But he was not a Slytherin for nothing, and he now very obviously announced the new Severus Snape to the school at large, there was nothing to be done but brazen it out. If anything, this might help explain the new, nicer Snape without actually having to account for the changes.

He decided to act as if the entire faculty and student body wasn’t there and focus on Ashley. “There, there I want to show you something. Tibby!”

With a pop his house elf Tibby showed up. “Ashley, this is a house elf. Her name is Tibby and she works for Hogwarts. House elves help clean the castle. Tibby is assigned as my own personal elf while I live her at Hogwarts and I trust her very much.”

Tibby drew up in pride at Severus’ praise.

“Tibby,” Severus continued, “This is my niece Ashley. I neglected to inform you earlier that she is allergic to pineapple and cinnamon. Can you ensure that none of the dishes she is served contain pineapple or cinnamon? And if she happens to accidentally ingest some, can I count on you to get me right away?”

“Tibby can do that Professor!”

“Excellent. Thank you, Tiby.” Severus turned back to Ashley and gave her a smile. “Now Ashley, many of the desserts here at Hogwarts are made with cinnamon. If you are ever not certain if a food is safe, you can call Tibby and she can check for you. Even if one of your friends offers you a treat from home or from town, you can ask Tibby and she should be able to check. If she doesn’t know she can always ask me and I can find out. Now, how does that sound?”

“Oh yes, Miss Ashley! Tibby is happy to help Professor’s niece.”

Ashley turned wide eyes to him. “You have my medicine if I need it Uncle Sev?”

“Yes. And so does Madame Pomfrey - she is the Matron in charge of the Hospital wing here. But, I am always close by. Even if you forget to call Tibby, I am sure one of your friends will be able to find me.”

“Ok Uncle Sev,” she gave him a watery smile.

“Good, then how do you feel about getting off the floor and back on the bench? I bet if we ask real nicely, Tibby can find us some dessert without cinnamon.”

Tibby bobbed her head enthusiastically. “Tibby will go fetch new dessert,” she said before popping to the kitchen.

Ashley clambered up off the floor and took her seat, but Severus could tell she still felt scared after her violent allergic reaction. So he squished into the seat beside her.

A platter of desserts appeared on the table before them and Severus perused them intently. “I am partial to the chocolate torte, you should try some as the house elves don’t make it often.” He scooped up a piece for Ashley and put it on a new plate in front of her. He then took a piece for himself before looking around with seeming nonchalance. “Who else wants chocolate torte? I can recommend the fruit tart as well if anyone wants a piece.”

“Umh, I’ll take some of the chocolate, I don’t think I have had it before,” Cedric said. He was the first person in the hall to speak beside Severus and Ashley. And everyone said Gryffindor’s were the brave ones.

Severus filled a plate for Diggory and handed it over. He then turned back to Ashley and spoke. “Now why don’t you introduce me to your friends.”

“Umh,” she pointed to the boy on her right. “This is Dennis Creevey. His older brother is in Gryffindor and we met on the train.” Ashley then pointed to the girl on Severus’ other side. “ That is Harriett Smith, I met her on the train too and she helped us decide what treats to buy off the trolley.”

“Oh? And what treats did you lot choose?” He asked with a friendly smile to the children around him.

“We got some chocolate frogs and some ice mice,” Harriett piped up.

“Those are good choices,” Severus nodded. “I was always partial to sugar quills when I was your age, but my best friend really enjoyed ice mice so we are those every train ride.”

As more children around them began to participate in the conversation, Severus could hear whispered conversations across the hall begin. He knew he would be the subject of most of those conversations, but at least the starting from the students had stopped. He didn’t want Ashley to feel self-conscious about her allergies and while he knew the students had been staring mostly at him, he doubted that she understood that.

He turned his head and looked over at the faculty table. He met Minerva’s flabbergasted stare and gave her a smug nod before turning to Albus Dumbledore. He raised one supercilious eyebrow at him before turning his back to his fellow professors and turning his attention to the young Hufflepuffs that had welcomed Ashley into their midst.

He made casual small talk for another twenty minutes before turning to Ashley. “The Headmaster usually makes a few closing remarks around this time before ending the feast with the Hogwarts song. I need to return to my seat. Will you be Ok if go, or would you rather come up with me.

Ashley leaned over and gave him a warm hug. “I am fine now Uncle Sev. Thanks for staying.”

Severus hugged her back before turning to Diggory, “By the way Mr. Diggory, twenty points to Hufflepuff for paying attention to another student’s food and helping me identify what made her sick.”

Cedric grinned, “Thank you Sir.”

With a nod, Severus stood and made his way back to the head table. After he regained his seat he took a deep sip from his goblet and waited for the questions to begin. Surprisingly, it was Pomona who first spoke.

“How is young Miss Sheffield doing?”

“She seems to be quite recovered.” He turned to include her and Poppy in his response. “It is quite my fault. She is allergic to pineapple and cinnamon. She normally has an easy time avoiding pineapple as it is usually easy to spot, but her family has adapted most recipes to eliminate cinnamon use in her house. It’s included in her medical file, but as she was a late addition I doubt you have had a chance to review her file and make accommodations Poppy.”

“Oh, is she the child that was added to the list two weeks ago?”

“Yes,” Severus nodded. “Her eleventh birthday isn’t for another week but I asked the witches as Family Services to give her special dispensation to come this year.”

“Well, there is no harm done,” Poppy assured him. “And you seem to have it sorted for her future meals, but I’ll remind the elves to keep an eye out on her food.”

Severus nodded his thanks to Poppy before turning back to Pomona. “I know you typically do den meetings on the first night to meet your new badgers. May I give you a calming draught for her? I didn’t want to give it to her in case she didn’t need it, but I figure you can judge for yourself whether or not she needs it before bed.”

“Of course Severus,” Pomona agreed. “Can you also show me her medicine when you get a chance? I would like to understand it for emergencies.”

“Yes, I’ll come by sometime this week after I get another EpiPen. They are single use I am afraid, but I’ll acquire one for you to keep too as I have for Poppy.”

"You seem to know Miss Sheffield quite well," Albus twinkled.

That blasted twinkle was going to be the death of him. "She is my niece, I had only recently convinced her parents to send her to Hogwarts this year instead of waiting till next year. I thought since you didn't bring her up at yesterday's staff meeting that you wanted to talk to me alone before you mentioned it to the staff. I am sorry for ruining your surprise."

"Oh, I didn't know my dear boy. So it was not my surprise you ruined."

Severus pretended to frown in surprise. "I was quite sure that Family Services said they would contact you directly over the presence of my family member. My mistake."

"No harm done Severus," Albus said benevolently. "I am sure the staff is quite going to enjoy having your niece among us for the next seven years.

"Oh yes," Minerva smirked, "I for one am looking forward to Severus doting upon a Hufflepuff. I never would have guessed the Head of Slytherin had any Hufflepuff blood in his family."

He rolled his eyes, "Family, they bring the Hufflepuff out in all of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you had wanted to see the trip to Diagon Alley, but when I started writing it I didn't feel like it furthered the plot any - if you feel that strongly about wanting to read it let me know and I might complete it as a side scene. I had originally only been thinking about 100k for this story but the characters keep running away from me and it's probably going to be double that!


	11. A New Year Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of classes introduces the school to a surprising new Potions Master.

**Chapter 11: A New Year Begins**

“Come in,” Lupin’s voice echoed from behind the door.

Severus gritted his teeth and pushed the wooden door open. His fist had made an impressive thud when he had knocked and it was hard not to imagine pounding his first into Lupin’s smug face. It wasn’t even the torments he had suffered as a boy, at the moment what upset him the most was the memory of how Lupin had stood by and done nothing as Sirius Black invaded the school in the original timeline.

Sirius Black had made it through the castle and to the Gryffindor common room twice and Lupin had done nothing. Sirius had stood over Ron Weasley’s bed with a knife and still Lupin had said nothing.

Yes. In the end, Black had been deemed innocent by Dumbledore and everything had been forgiven. But Lupin hadn’t _known_ that. He hadn’t known that Harry’s life was not in fact in danger and therefore staying silent over Black’s animagus abilities was unforgivable. By all accounts, he was the best Defense instructor of the decade, but Severus had long valued the safety of his students more than he valued their actual education. And in that, Lupin was not to be trusted.

Yet here he was. About to proverbially save Lupin’s life.

Lupin would be one of the first to tame the wolf thanks to his potion and it tore him up inside that Lupin would be able to boast that fact. Lupin was always so smug in their confrontations, and he had no doubt that giving the wolf this potion would make Lupin feel even more superior. But needs must, Severus reminded himself. He had sworn an oath to ensure the safety of the school and it’s students when he had become the headmaster. Just because that oath hadn’t technically happened yet, didn’t mean it doesn’t still count in his mind.

Girding his loins, Severus stepped into the room. “Lupin.”

The wolf looked up in surprise at the sound of his voice. He was unpacking his office and Severus seemed to have caught him sorting through papers at his desk. “Severus.”

He sneered back at the man. “I have not given you leave to call me by my given name. You will address me as Snape away from the students of nothing at all.”

Lupin stared back at him unblinking. He could feel the tension build between them before Lupin relented.

“Very well, Snape then. Why have you stopped by?”

His sneer held as he crossed the room and placed the goblet on the desk before Lupin. Straightening to his full height, he looked down his impressive nose at the man. “I have a potion for you to drink. I require that you drink it every night after dinner until the next full moon. I will have a house elf named Tibby deliver it to you every evening.” His voice grew more strict. “You will drink it without fail, the moment it is delivered and you will be courteous to Tibby while you do so. Any questions?”

“Ah.” Lupin stared down at the goblet. “Do I even want to know what it does?”

“You have no choice in the matter _wolf_ , so I suggest you get on with it.”

Lupin picked up the goblet, sniffed it briefly before chugging it down. “You haven’t changed at all Snape, have you. Still the same greasy git more interested in potions than in making friends.”

Severus grabbed the goblet and squared his shoulders. “I am the same man I ever was Lupin, but I still have no interest in being friends with you.”

He swept across the room and slammed the door behind him. Now that he had delivered the first goblet, Tibby could deal with him from hereon.

***

Harry looked around the potions classroom. It maybe had a bit more light than it did last year, but it looked just the same as before. He didn’t want to sit in the back, but felt the front was too conspicuous so settled on a seat near the middle next to Neville.

“Hi Neville, want to be partners today?”

“Sure Harry - if you want to risk it. You know I am hopeless at potions.”

“Well, I studied a bunch over the summer. How about I help you with potions and you help me with herbology?”

Neville brightened considerably, “That sounds neat!”

The talking died down as Snape strode to the front of the classroom and folded his arms. “Good morning class.” There was a small pause there, but no one said good morning back so he continued on. Harry knew it was part of his efforts to be more approachable, but that it would be slow going.

“As you all know, this school year we have the dubious honor of being surrounded by dementors. Dementors are currently being used to guard the prison Azkaban, but they have historically been classified as dark creatures and kept well away from wizarding and muggle populations alike due to their nature.” Snape then proceeded to give a twenty minute lecture on characteristics of a dementor. He finished by explaining that the best defense against them was the Patronus charm, but that they wouldn’t learn the charm until N.E.W.T. level Defense class. “Now, as this is Potions class, not Defense, does anyone know why I have been discussing dementors?”

Snape looked around the class but no one raised their hands. “No one? Not even Miss Granger has an idea what dementors have to do with potions?”

Harry decided to raise his hand tentatively. When Snape called on him, he tried to sound confident. “Sir, you said the _best_ defense against the dementors is a Patronus. Are you going to teach us a potion that can be used as a defense?”

“Very good Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. As Mr. Potter figured out there are other defenses to dementors. This potion was developed during the ninth century and was coated on the outside walls of homes to keep dementors away. It was modified in the sixteenth century by a Potion Master by the name of Damocles Prince into the potion we are going to begin today. The potion will take about a week to brew, which will give it a potency that will last at least a year. If we were under an imminent dementor attack, we could brew a potion in ten minutes that would last a week. Luckily we have the time to brew a stronger one. When it is done, if you dip an amulet in it, or a necklace or bracelet, when you wear the coated object a dementor won’t be able to come within ten feet of you.”

After a flick of Snape’s wand, the directions appeared on the board. “This potion is not in your texts, so I want everyone to copy down the instructions in case you ever need to make it on your own.” He continued to lecture as they wrote down the instructions. “Now, as we need a large quantity of this potion so that every person in the school can protect at least two objects, we are going to divide the steps amongst all the classes. Does anyone have questions so far?”

Pansy raised her hand and waited for Snape to call on her. “Why two objects per person Professor?”

“That's a good question Miss Parkinson. The answer is simple: one should always have a backup plan. If you make only one necklace and the clasp breaks in December, then you will be without protection while you wait a week to brew another batch. Whereas if you have a bracelet in addition to the necklace, you can still be safe while you are creating another talisman.”

Snape called on Dean, who had his hand raised. “Sir, you seem to be implying that we are not safe from the dementors, but you just said they are under the Ministry’s control. Which is it.”

Snape stared down at them sternly. “You should never put your safety in the hands of others. Especially an institution you have no working knowledge of or personal connection to. That being said, you should never trust the loyalty of a dementor. During the last war with Voldemort, the dementors left Ministry control and worked for Voldemort. They will do so again. During the war before that, the dementors changed sides from the ICW to work with Grindelwald. They, like most beings, will side with the person who offers them the most freedom. The ministry keeps them corralled away from large numbers of people which means they are in essence starving. And now the Ministry has sent a group of starving dementors to stand guard on the edge of a feast. You shouldn’t trust their control Mr. Thomas as they have very little incentive to keep it.”

Making sure the class seemed appropriately serious, Snape continued. “Now I am going to demonstrate what you will be doing today. You will watch carefully and then proceed on your own.”

He flicked his wrist at the board. “Each step is assigned to different classes, so if you mess up your portion, the school will know which class failed and has delayed the potion’s production. Let this be an incentive to you to take extra care. Now Mr. Longbottom please join me at the front of the room.”

Neville stood up unsteadily and stumbled up to the front of the room. Snape ignored the boy’s fear and continued with assurance. “Professor Sprout says you are one of the best students in the school at Herbology, so your class has been assigned this step specifically for your talents.”

“Me, Sir,” Neville looked startled.

Snape nodded. “Yes, now class. One at a time, each table will come up to get a Hog’s Breath flower from Mr. Longbottom. They are hard to coax open, so it is important to wait patiently until he is ready to hand one over. If you crush the flower or disturb his work then I will take ten points off your next potion grade. Once you have your flower, you will go back to your desk and paint each petal - front and back - with morning dew three times. You will wait five minutes between each coat before proceeding. You will then sprinkle silver dust on alternating petals before sprinkling gold dust on the other petals. Once this is done you will take the flowers to my work station in the back and show me your finished flower. You will then go back to Mr. Longbottom, get another flower, and repeat the process. Are there any questions?”

There were no questions so they set to work.

When the class was almost over, Snape told them to clean their workspaces after they completed the flower they were currently working on and to then copy the revised notes on the board until the end of class. He changed the instructions on the board to the instructions on how to brew the less effective potion in ten minutes should they ever be under a dementor attack.

Once the class was over, he commended them on a job well done today. “One last note, your homework for the week is to choose two items to dip in the potion next week. Further, you need to find one student who is not currently enrolled in a potions class and instruct them to attend the new potions club next week. The first meeting is next Monday and they should bring their amulets or pieces of jewelry to coat in the potion. Class dismissed, except for Mr. Longbottom.”

Harry dawdled over his bag while he waited for the class to file from the room. Most of the students were caught up discussing what jewelry they would choose to submerge in the potion next week. Harry didn’t really have any jewelry so he needed to ask Snape what he would recommend.

Harry glanced over and watched Snape talk to Neville. “Excellent work today Mr. Longbottom. Ten points to Gryffindor for your assistance. Now the reason I asked you to stay after was to offer you a chance for some extra credit. I need to collect fairy lace moss at sunset this weekend. Would you like to assist me?”

Neville actually smiled. “Really Sir? Extra credit?”

“Yes, Mr. Longbottom. Extra credit in both potions and herbology, not that you need it in herbology, but extra points are always appreciated I am sure.”

“Yes Professor!”

“Very well, then meet me an hour before sunset Friday night by greenhouse number seven.”

“Yes Professor, I’ll see you then,” Neville chirped before scurrying for the door.

Now that Harry was the only one left in the classroom, he made his way to stand in front of Snape. “Hello Sir.”

“Hello Harry. How first are your first few days of classes going so far?”

“It’s been nice seeing everyone again,” Harry enthused. “We stayed up late in the common room playing exploding snap. I had transfiguration this morning and Professor McGonagall had us review our lessons from last year and I managed all the spells on my first try.”

“Well done Harry. You worked hard on your homework this summer and I am sure your professors will be impressed by how much you retained.”

Harry blushed. “Thanks Sir. Actually, I wanted to let you know that Ashley spilled the beans to Ron and Hermione and Colin and Dennis Creevey about Lupin being a werewolf. We were talking about Lockheart and how Ron hit him in the head with a rock and she mentioned Lupin."

Severus smiled. "I had forgotten that part of your trip to the Chamber. Five points to Gryffindor for good thinking."

Harry giggled back at him. "Ron's going to love that. But what about what Ashley said?"

"I never told her to keep it quiet," Severus shook his head. "I had planned on ensuring that he begin his treatment right away so it hadn't occurred to me to tell Ashley not to mention it. I assume you all decided not to go spreading the news?"

"Yep," Harry nodded. "Did he start taking his medicine yet?"

"Yes, he should be cured of his affliction by the next moon if all goes well. He will need to transform into the wolf on the next moon, but thereafter he will only change into the wolf when he wants to."

"When can I learn how to be an animagus?" Harry asked eagerly. "I bet it would be useful in escaping Death Eaters."

"Don't think I didn't notice those books you were reading over the summer," Severus scolded. "You can start when I have a bit more time to help oversee your studies if you continue to read the books and also continue to meditate for your occlumency. Occlumency first, animagus second. Now, do you have to get to class, or do you have a free period?"

"I am free for the rest of the afternoon since I don't have divination on my schedule anymore. I actually wanted to know how Robin and Marion are doing?”

Snape tilted his head and pursed his lips. “I have an hour between now and my next class. Why don’t you come see your snakes?”

“That would be awesome Sir! Are they in your office?”

“Follow me.” Snape guided Harry through the classroom to his office and went to the back wall behind to the right of his desk and tapped three stones. Suddenly, a door appeared in the wall. “This is one of the entrances to my rooms. There are three other entrances I will show you, but this one is probably the easiest to use.”

Harry looked at Snape curiously. “Are you giving me keys to your private quarters?”

“I have keyed you into my wards Harry, so you don’t need a key, you just have to know where the doors are located and they will open for you. I don’t want any of your friends coming with you,” Snape said severely. “And only bring Ashley with you with prior permission. But you can come whenever you want.”

“Wow thanks Sir.”

“You are my ward now Harry. When we are alone in my office or my quarters you can call me Severus or Sev.”

“But not Uncle Alex?”

“No,” Snape shook his head and then paused. “Alex is suitable if you are careful to only use that name in our quarters.”

“That's cool Uncle Alex - I’ll remember.”

Snape led the way down a small corridor to another door. Snape opened this door and showed him that it led to one of the hallways in the dungeons. He noted that the hallway had no portraits, but it did have three suits of armor and a statue of a snake that was directly across from the door. He explained that the Headmaster and other professors typically used this entrance before walking further down the corridor. The corridor served as an entrance way to his home and it allowed him enough notice from the wards to give him a few moments to prepare for visitors. The final door opened to a cozy sitting room.

The room was lined with bookshelves and had a large fireplace in the center of the room. There were two armchairs and a couch that matched the furniture in Snape’s living room back home. To the right was a small kitchen and large wood dining table that was partially covered in papers so seemed to double as a desk. Behind the table was a bay window and the window seat had been converted into a terrarium for his two snakes.

“Oh Wow - that looks brilliant!” Harry rushed over to Robin and Marion and was relieved to find them comfortably settled into their new home. “ _How are you two doing with the move?”_ he hissed at them.

 _“Harry child, not to worry your den father has built a nice home for us.”_ Robin greeted him.

Marion slithered over to Harry to receive a few pets. “ _Yes Harry child, we have been well taken care of, though we missed you the past few days. Has your school started now?”_

 _“Yes, and Severus said that I can come to visit you whenever I want.”_ Harry hissed as he stroked his snakes.

“ _Your den father created two tunnels for us,”_ Robin nodded to the corner of their enclosure. “ _One leads to the forest outside the castle and the other leads into the castle itself.”_

Harry turned to Snape and asked, “Robin says that you created tunnels for them into Hogwarts?”

“Yes, actually. Can you remind them that they are not to bite any humans and let them know that if they use the tunnel that exits into the castle proper they will be placed under a disillusionment charm so that no one can see them. That means they have to be extra careful not to get stepped on.”

Harry let the snakes know what Snape said and passed their thanks back to Snape for their freedom. “That’s really cool magic. How did you build the tunnels?” Harry asked

“Well, I hadn’t realized it when I first came back, but Hogwarts still recognizes me as a Headmaster and I am still keyed into all the wards of the school. That allows me to manipulate the structure of the school easily.”

“Does Dumbledore know?” Harry asked worriedly.

“No, this is a secret between myself and Hogwarts.” Snape shook his head. “It actually allowed me to create a surprise for you unbeknownst to the Headmaster.” He motioned Harry to follow him over to the hallway at the back of the sitting room. The hallway was brightly lit and had three doors. The first door opened into Snape’s private potions lab and looked even more complex than the one he had set up in Griston.

The next door opened up to a bedroom. It looked like a mishmash of the Gryffindor dormitory and his bedroom at Snape’s flat. The bed matched his one in Gryffindor, but the walls around it were covered in football posters from Chelsea F.C and Mainz. Across from the bed, the wall had a few quidditch posters from some of the English teams and a giant training poster that ran through different seeker maneuvers. Along one wall there was a desk and bookshelf already filled with books next to a reading nook. The other wall across from the door had another door beside a dresser and wardrobe that matched the ones at Snape’s.

“Is this my room?” Harry asked in awe.

“Snape reached over and squeezed Harry’s shoulder. ”Yes. As my ward, you are entitled to have a room in my quarters. I know you know that we need to keep my guardianship quiet for now, but I wanted you to have this.” He walked into the room and went to open the other door. “Here, this leads to your own bathroom,” he turned and also opened the wardrobe. “And this is your new winter clothes. I thought about giving them to you before we came back so you could try them on and check the sizes. But I decided this was more of a surprise. If something doesn’t fit let me know and I can either resize it or take it back and get you a new one.”

Harry threw himself at Snape and wrapped him in a giant hug. “Thanks Uncle Alex.”

Snape hugged him back before whispering, “You are welcome John.”

* 

They had spent an enjoyable hour going over Harry’s new room and playing with the two snakes, but eventually it was time to head back. When they reached the office, Severus turned to Harry and asked thoughtfully, “Are you busy? I have First year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws next and I think you would enjoy the lesson if you can stay for it.”

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. “Most of Gryffindor is reviewing their summer homework with Hermoine before they turn it in. But since you looked mine over I don’t need her to check it.”

Severus shook his head. “I feel like I should award points for diligence but I don’t want to give Minerva a heart attack on the first day of classes.”

Harry laughed out loud as they went back to the classroom and Severus pushed him into a conjured armchair next to his desk. He then went over to the classroom door and opened it, allowing the early arrivals to grab seats.

Ashley ran in a few minutes before the bell rang and made a beeline for Harry. “Harry! My Prefect, Cedric, showed me where the owlery was after lunch and I sent my parents an owl this morning letting them know that I had been sorted into Hufflepuff and then I met you on the train and that you said I could use your owl to write them all year and that I had an allergic reaction but that Uncle Sev saved me and that I got to meet his house elf Tibby -”

“Wait,” Harry cut in laughing. “You certainly told them an awful lot.”

“There is so much to know!” Ashley shook her head in excitement. “I am going to have to write to them every day!”

“I am sure your parents will love hearing from you every day,” Harry smiled at her. “Now go grab a seat and we can catch up later.”

Ashley beamed at him and took a seat at the desk closest to him. When everyone else had taken a seat, Severus began. “Good afternoon class. My name is Professor Severus Snape.”

“Good afternoon Professor,” the first years chorused.

“In class I expect everyone,” he stared pointedly at Ashley, “To call me Professor Snape or Professor or Sir. You are here to learn the subtle science of potion making. _I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death._ There are very few potions you will be creating before your fifth year that include wand waving and incantations. Many witches and wizards, therefore, discount this art as real magic, however, unless you learn how to channel the magic through your hands and into your ingredients and stirs, you will end up with mere sludge crusting your equipment. An adept potioneer will eventually be adept at wandless magic as learning how to harness your magic into a potion is similar to harnessing your magic into a wandless spell.

“Not everyone’s magic will naturally be inclined to potions. You will find over the course of the next seven years, that some types of magic will be easier to you than others. However, I want you all to leave my classroom with a firm understanding of the basics. Even if you choose not to brew your own potions as adults, you should know how to choose a well brewed medical potion from the apothecary and how to avoid shoddy work. Or at least that is my goal for you all.

“Now, we are going to go around the room and I want everyone to stand and say the name for the rest of the class and something interesting about themselves. Why don’t we start with my assistant today, Mr. Potter.”

Harry scrambled to his feet. “Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I am a third year Gryffindor. One thing interesting about me is that I like to play football.”

The rest of the class went around the room and introduced themselves and Severus decided this was a much better way to call roll for his first years. It allowed them to get to know each other a bit and relax before they began.

“Good. Now that we all know one another’s names, let's get to the first portion of our lesson.” Snape proceeded to repeat the lesson on dementors that he had given to Harry’s class earlier. “Now, as this is your first class, we are going to begin with an easy ingredient to collect. Flobberworm mucus is used to thicken potions and as we are creating enough of this potion for the entire school we need to collect ten pounds of the mucus.”

He stood behind the table at the front of the class and showed them how to squeeze the flobberworm to extract the mucus. He then waved his arm and deposited buckets of flobberworms on each table. “Work in groups of four to collect the mucus into jars. When your jar is full, send someone up to dump the jar in the bucket on the scale. If we can get to ten pounds in the first hour, we will use our last hour for something fun. Harry and I will be walking around to answer questions and refill your buckets with new flobberworms.”

The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws quickly set to work. The room was fairly noisy as Severus let them talk amongst themselves as they squeezed mucus. This didn’t require much concentration so it was safe to talk and work.

Harry sidled up to Severus as the class became absorbed in their squeezing. “I didn’t know that about channeling your magic.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “It is written in the introduction of your potions textbook. Though I suppose the language was not as straight forward.”

“Hmm, is that why Neville is so bad at potions?”

“Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnegan tend to either overcharge their magic or negate it entirely. I have hope for Mr. Longbottom though as he knows how to modulate his magic on plants. It is only a matter of time before he figures it out on potions.”

After the class collected the required ten pounds, Severus had the students bring him the rest of the flobberworms and wash their hands. “Excellent work. And you all made good time so we have time for a fun potions lesson.

“Now, what if I said I was going to hand each of you a piece of chocolate. Who here would want to go wash your hands? Raise your hands.”

About four people raised their hands. “Alright, now what if I told you that I am going to give you that chocolate by placing it on the table before you. Now raise your hands if you need to wash your table?” Everyone in the class raised their hands.

“This is your first lesson. Never assume that your hands or your equipment or your table is clean. You don’t know what the last thing it was used for, and while cross-contamination can ruin a potion, the more important point is that it is gross. A potion is meant to be consumed, which means someone is probably going to drink it or rub it on something and if you don’t want your chocolate touching it then you definitely don’t want your potion ingredients touching it.”

Severus walked around and sprayed bleach on all the tables and handed out buckets of soap and water with sponges. “These cleaning supplies will always be kept in front of the supply cupboard. You can use them or the Scourgify charm when you have mastered it. Either way, it is up to you to ensure that your station is cleaned properly.”

After everyone finished and returned to their seats Severus told everyone to get back into groups of four and had Harry hand out double boilers. “These are muggle cooking pans, we are going to fill the bottom with water and get it boiling. On the top, we are going to melt some chocolate.”

“Professor Snape,” one of the Ravenclaws spoke up. “What are we making?”

“We are making my version of chocolate frogs. Now, while the chocolate is melting Mr. Potter is going to walk around with chocolate molds for badgers and eagles. Take one and make sure to stir the chocolate to help it melt evenly.”

The class chattered excitedly and Severus continued on with easy step by step directions. Most of the magic had already been done before as the main addition to the chocolate was the movement elixir he had previously brewed. So the class easily followed along. He had his own pot in the front of the class where he was demonstrating the steps and made a snake and a lion for himself and Harry.

Once all the chocolate was poured, he said “We have to wait for the chocolate to harden. As it hardens you can clean up your workstation. Whether or not you stirred evenly should be readily obvious as you go to clean the bottom of your pans. Keep this in mind for future brewing.”

After everything was clean and the students were back in their seats Severus wrapped up the lesson. “Your chocolate mascots should be hardened enough to unwrap after dinner. Keep in mind that once you open the mold the animation potion will take effect and your chocolates should be mobile for about two hours. Last thing before you go - please pick up a textbook from my desk and read the introduction and the first chapter before class next week. The chapter discusses different preparation methods and we will be practicing the difference between dicing versus mincing and crushing versus pulverizing and other such things.”

Ashley raised her hand and waited for Severus to call on her. “Professor Snape, why wasn’t this book in our book lists?”

“Simple Miss Sheffield. I haven’t published it yet. I decided to rewrite the potions books, but have not yet contacted a publisher. This will give your class the dubious opportunity to compare the two books and decide which one you like better for studying off of.

“You have one other piece of homework. You need to decide which two items you want to dip in the dementor repelling potion next week and bring them to class. Should you miss class for any reason, you are welcome to stop by my office at some point or come to the potions club that meets Monday nights. If there is any potion left over, I will let students create a third talisman at the next meeting, so plan on attending it in two weeks if that is something that interests you. I highly recommend sleeping with one under your pillow as the potion will help stave off homesickness and bad dreams.

“If you have any questions you are welcome to stay behind. Class dismissed.”

As the class began to clamor for the door, Severus caught Ashley’s eye. “Miss Sheffield, take Mr. Potter with you and have him show you where the library is before dinner.”

He watched his two charges leave before turning with surprise to three students who stayed to ask questions. One wanted to learn the wand movements for Scourgify and the other two had questions on dementors. It was the first time in Severus’ history as a teacher that a student had stayed voluntarily to ask him questions.

*

“So, Severus, how many first years did you make cry today?”

Severus looked up from his soup and blinked at Minerva. She was smiling slyly at Pomona. She was on his left per usual, but Pomona had grabbed the seat to his right where Filius usually sat. “What is the pool up to this year?” he asked before he took another mouthful of the soup.

“It’s up to ten galleons. You made seven students cry last year, but I bet on six this year.”

“Well,” Severus hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t have Gryffindor and Slytherin first year potions till Friday so does the bet extend till then or is it just for today?”

Filius turned from his conversation with Hagrid and Septima over Hagrid’s revised lesson plans and responded. “I think the bet should extend till Friday dinner. Include all of the first week’s classes.”

“You only say that because you have the highest guess at 11 students,” Minerva argued back.

“What did you bet this year Pomona?” Severus asked.

“Oh,” she smiled cheerfully. “I changed my guess to zero yesterday.” She continued after noting the surprise around her. “After seeing you with Miss Sheffield at the welcome feast I believe you have finally decided to embrace teaching instead of merely tolerating your career.”

Severus stared at her dumbfounded. How had she guessed?

“You might be right Pomona. However, I have no intention of compromising my unparalleled safety record. Potions still remain a very dangerous subject and I have no doubt that I will make someone cry sooner or later.”

Albus finally joined the conversation. “While no one can ever argue with your safety record in the classroom, a few less crying students would not be amiss.”

‘I believe this year will see more than enough crying students due to the dementors. A few tears in the potions classroom will go unnoticed.”

Severus took a bite of his salad and listened to Dumbledore argue about the presence of the dementors. They had been having the same argument since he had returned two days ago. His thoughts drifted to the dementor repelling potion he was having the student body brew and he tried to remember why he hadn’t thought to do so in the first timeline. Even if he hadn’t, it was odd that Dumbledore hadn’t thought of it either. Had they both been so distracted by the escape of Sirius Black that they hadn’t considered the safety of the students? It wasn’t the most well known potion but somebody should have suggested it.

He was broken from his musings for the second day in a row with a cry. But this was not a cry in fear at least this time - rather it was soft sobs and it was coming closer.

A first year Ravenclaw approached the table and made a beeline for Severus.”Pro-Professor S-S-S-Snape-” he sobbed.

“It’s alright Mr. Tims. Take a deep breath and try again.” Severus was tempted to get up and walk over to the boy but he was near the center of the blasted table. These long tables were terribly inconvenient.

“Pro-Professor S-Snape,” he choked out “My Eagle. My eagle flew away and I don’t know where it went!” he wailed.

“Not to worry Mr. Tims.” Severus assured the boy. “Accio Mr. Tims’ eagle.” He said clearly and held his hand out flat waiting for the eagle to land. Once he had the eagle he conjured a small rope and tied it to one of the chocolate’s claws. “See, no harm done.”

The boy grabbed the end of the rope from Severus’ hand and quickly gathered his chocolate bird. His sobs disappeared. “Is it alright Sir?”

“The eagle should be just fine.” Severus conjured more strings and held them out to Mr. Tims.”I would be much obliged if you could hand these out to your fellow classmates. The unicorn spit must have been incorrectly labeled as female instead of male as I had intended their flight to be limited to no more than three feet.”

All smiles, Tims took the proffered string in awe. “I guess potion ingredients need to be very specific.”

“That they do Mr. Tims. Five points to Ravenclaw for passing out the leashes.” He gave him a smile and directed him back to his table.

Once the child had left he picked up his fork and tried to take another bite.

“Severus, my dear boy,” Albus twinkled. “Was that flying chocolate?”

“Oh yes,” Severus said airily. “I was experimenting and came up with my own version of chocolate frogs for Christmas presents this year. I thought having the first years test them out would work well as house mascot chocolates. I believe I miscalculated the potency of the unicorn spit, but I am sure I’ll perfect the recipe in time for the holidays.”

“That’s it,” Minerva demanded. “Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?”

Severus couldn’t help but laugh. “The old Snape is gone I am afraid. I only hope the world is ready for the new one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a conscious choice here not to have this be a potion Snape created. While I think he was a brilliant potions master, I am sure that there were other good potions masters before him. And that each generation learns and builds from the past. So, when I conceived of this chapter it was to highlight how dumb I find it that dementors ringed an entire school of children and there were no safeguards put up to protect them. The books say that the Patronus was the best defense - not that it was the only defense. So a teacher should have set up additional defenses to ward against dementors entering the school without permission or attacking a quidditch pitch during a game.


	12. An Unforgettable Potions Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape isn't a perfect teacher - he isn't even a good teacher though he recently decided to try and be a better one. But if he is going to become a good teacher, then he is determined to teach his class how to think on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. Snape is starting to become the teacher the kids need and I love showing that.

**Chapter 12: An Unforgettable Potions Lesson**

It was a few days after Lupin’s boggart lessons and a bare month into the school year. To be honest, besides the boggart, Severus didn’t remember what else had been happening in school in the first timeline. So he couldn’t say for sure what had changed besides the boggart lesson. The first time around he had reminded Neville how much they didn't get on and had suggested that he was the boy’s boggart. And then Lupin had the gall to suggest that he clothe him in Neville’s grandmother’s outfit. The sheer unprofessionalism of that suggestion still had the power to enrage him. Yes, he had been harsh on the boy, but Lupin should have understood his position as a spy required that of him. Bellatrix and her friends had been imprisoned in pursuit of the boy; he had been forced to pick on him even more so than Potter.

Well, Bella and her friends were soulless husks now… besides Barty Crouch Jr. So it was safe to be more lenient on the boy. To that end he had not only had him assist in the dementor repellent potion, but he had gone on to offer Longbottom extra credit each week for collecting potion ingredients from the greenhouses. It had the twofold benefit of giving the boy more confidence and freeing up some of Severus’ own time.

So yesterday, when Lupin had started the boggart lesson with Neville, the lesson didn’t go quite as Lupin intended. Just like last time, he had suggested to the boy that Snape was his worst fear and then went on to suggest that he turn him into a granny crossdresser. But this time, when Lupin spoke Longbottom had looked at him and told him ‘That’s mean.’ Before proceeding to face Bellatrix Lestrange. A much wiser fear.

He still had very little interaction with Lupin. Tibby delivered the wolf his potion every night and stayed to watch him guzzle the goblet. The full moon was over the next weekend and Severus was unsure whether or not he should tell the wolf about the potion's effects or let the man figure it out himself. He had so few amusements that he would probably do the latter. It would be recompense for knowing that Dumbledore was planning on letting the werewolf hide in his quarters during his transformations. The sheer naivety of that decision was boggling. No locks, no wards, and no one to double-check that Lupin had even had his full dose of potions ahead of time. It was times like these he wished Minerva knew more of Albus’ double dealings.

But for now, he had arranged a little fun of his own.

Severus stared out over the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins. “I was informed that yesterday, you left the Defense classroom and went on a field trip to fight a boggart,” He drawled. “As such, I have decided that today’s potions lesson will also involve a field trip. Stand up and follow me. The classroom will be locked for the duration of this lesson so I suggest you bring your wands. You may return for your belongings after class is over.”

He swept from the room and led them to Great Hall and had them sit at the end of the Ravenclaw table. There were pockets of students spread throughout the room studying, but they were far enough down that no one had to move to make room. “Today, I have designed a test for this class. If you pass, then there is no homework for the week. If you fail, I will be assigning a five foot essay. Do you understand?”

“Yes Professor,” the class chorused.

“Very well. Here is the scenario. It is the end of the year, and the ministry has lost control of the dementors. Professor Dumbledore has erected a barrier over the school that will last one hour. The professors are all busty maintaining the castle’s defenses. In one hour the dementors will swarm the Great Hall and suck out the souls of all the students inside. As it is the end of the year, your current amulets are too weak to protect you. How are you going to save yourselves?”

Severus waved a hand and an hour clock appeared over the door to the Great Hall. “You have one hour starting now.”

He crossed his arms and waited. Surprisingly Finnegan was the first one to speak up. “The dementor potion that takes ten minutes to brew - we need to make it.”

“Yeah mate,” Ron yelled back from down the table. “But Snape locked the potions classroom.”

“Well, did anyone bring their potions book?”

A murmur went up and down the table, but no one had. Not even Granger.

Patil spoke up next, “We weren’t the only class to get the recipe. We can borrow the recipe from another student and look for ingredients and cauldrons outside of the classroom.”

The class quickly broke into smaller groups and fell to strategizing. Severus let his eyes drift over the Slytherins. They were more subdued than the Gryffindors, but their conversations seemed just as intense. His class quickly scattered with only a few students left in the hall with only five minutes off the clock.

He had Tibby bring him a coffee and fifth year essays to mark and settled in for the next fifty minutes. About ten minutes later one of his Slytherin Prefects with a Ravenclaw Prefect approached and asked what was happening. He told them with a smirk. No doubt the rest of the hall would know soon and shortly most of the school. He was curious about how many students would turn up to watch the result. If there was a fair number of spectators that would be a good sign that this unusual lesson interested the rest of the school and could be repeated.

Severus hoped this gambit paid off as he thought it might be a good way to start teaching critical thinking skills, but time would tell.

With ten minutes left on the clock Severus surreptitiously looked around. Most of the Gryffindors were back and about half the Slytherins. There were about eight cauldrons set up and two of them appeared to be filled with useless globs and two seemed to be still brewing. The other half was surrounded by relieved students clasping new tokens. He finished the essay he was grading and banished the stack to his office.

With about five minutes left on the clock, he started walking around and checking the cauldrons. As he suspected, only four had a working potion. But at least those four cauldrons had potent potions. He sighed and watched the clock tick down to zero. He was still missing half his Slytherins and four Gryffindors.

Severus summoned his Patronus and sent it to fetch the rest of the class. They only had to wait a few minutes for them to appear. After they were seated, he clasped his hands behind his back and addressed his class along with the other students that had gathered around. It looked like the class had quadrupled in size, but the rest of the school was careful to keep a few empty seats between them and the actual class.

“Mr. Finnegan, can you please recap the assignment for the class before I grade your work.”

“Sure Professor, you had us pretend it was at the end of the year and the dementor charms weren’t working. We had an hour to prepare for a dementor attack on the Great Hall and the potions classroom was locked.”

“Very good, now who wants to propose their solution first?”

Finnegan waved his hand. “We can Sir! We remembered you gave us instructions for a dementor repellent that takes ten minutes to brew. The recipe was locked in the classroom so we got it from Patil’s sister and then scrounged supplies and ingredients from around the castle. And then we brewed it!”

Severus went through the groups of cauldrons. The two that had finished seconds before time had had problems finding an ingredient or two, and that same issue is what messed up the other two failed potions. They had been unable to locate an ingredient and had decided to proceed without it.

“Very well,” Severus turned to the bulk of the Slytherins. “Mr. Zambini, please explain your team’s strategy.”

“Well Sir, you said that everyone in the Great Hall would have their soul sucked. So we decided not to be in the Great Hall. We hid in a classroom a few rooms over so that we wouldn’t be too far away for when you called us back.”

“Very good - and did you discuss where you would have been if this had been a real situation.”

“Yes Sir, we agreed that if it was a real dementor attack the safest place would be away from here so we would grab some students who know how to apparate and sneak out the escape tunnel in the dungeon and then apparate for help once we were past the wards.”

“Very thorough Mr. Zambini.”

Severus turned and looked at the assembled class. “Choosing to stay and make the potion was an excellent strategy, as was fleeing the castle. However, you all fail. Who can tell me why?”

Not a single hand raised nor did anyone speak up.

“You failed,” Severus explained, “Because you failed to work together. I said that every person in the Great Hall would have their soul kissed. Look around. How many students are in this room? I count almost 150. You have less than twenty amulets between you. What’s worse, you have working potions in four cauldrons that could be used to create over 50 more amulets but you chose not to. Those of you who chose to run didn’t tell the ones who stayed what you planned. You should have coordinated who would stay and use the potion, who would hide, who would run, and who would go for help.

“Miss Parkinson, Miss Brown can you both please stand up.”

He waited for them to stand up and walk over to him. “Miss Parkinson, can you please read out loud the note I gave you earlier.”

“You broke your leg on the way to the Great Hall. You are unable to stand without assistance. You may not tell anyone that your leg is broken and that you can’t walk until someone asks you either what is wrong or why you are not moving.”

“Miss Parkinson, did anyone figure out that your leg was broken?”

“No Professor.”

"And how did you spend the last hour?"

"They just left me for dead! My friends just left me behind and none of the Gryffindor's even noticed that I wasn't moving. I even tried talking to some of them and they didn't even ask why I wasn't participating!" She vented.

“Miss Brown, your note if you please.”

“You have a concussion. You are unable to talk in complete sentences nor can you speak unless spoken to first. You may not tell anyone you have a concussion until someone asks you either what is wrong or how you are feeling.”

“Miss Brown, did anyone figure out that you had a concussion?”

“No Professor.”

“Thank you ladies you may sit back down. 10 points each for your excellent acting.”

Severus crossed his arms and frowned at his class. “You can’t fight a dementor. You can try and ward them off, and you can run, but there is no honor in staying to fight a creature you can’t fight. There is, however, honor in protecting your friends.

“If this had been a real situation, students would have been coming here throughout the hour. Many would be injured and unable to go hide or flee. Someone has to stay to protect them, and someone has to stay and create the potion and hand out amulets to the entire school. Now that you have had practice finding the recipe and supplies, you should be able to brew enough for the entire school if I gave you another hour. However, until you start learning to strategize as a team, you will all fail. If this was a real scenario and you had left even one student behind unprotected then you would have to live with that failure the rest of your life.

“I want a five page essay about what you did wrong today and what you would do next time. It needs to include how you would locate the required ingredients around the castle and brew the potion with the classroom locked even if that wasn’t part of your strategy.”

Severus frowned at them. “I expect better of you next time. Now, any questions?”

*

The next afternoon found Severus in his office grading papers while Harry worked on his own homework sprawled across the floor with his two snakes. He had caught him running in the halls before lunch and had told him to come spend time with his pets under the guise of detention. When there was a knock on the door, Severus flicked a Notice-Me-Not spell at Harry before calling for the visitor to enter.

The door swung open to reveal Susan Bones leading two Ravenclaws behind her. “Good afternoon Professor Snape. May we speak to you?”

“Come in,” he waved at them to take seats on the other side of his desk. “What brings you to my office today?”

“Well Sir,” Bones shifted uneasily in her seat. “We came to discuss tomorrow’s potions lesson.” She took a deep breath. “We were wondering whether or not you would tell us whether or not… well if we were going to be doing the same test that the other third year class took yesterday.”

Severus allowed his lips to curl in a small smile. “Are you asking if the third years will be following the same lesson plans no matter what house they are in? Then the answer is yes. I wouldn’t be much of a teacher would I if I didn’t keep consistent lessons.”

“But Sir - Sir, the same scenario? That gives us extra time to prepare.”

He leaned back in his chair and surveyed the three eager students. “Miss Bones, there is a muggle saying I think you would be wise to remember. ‘Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.’ That was written by George Santayana in 1905 and is a tenant that most muggles embrace. It means that if you can’t learn from others’ mistakes then you can never get better yourself. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had the first chance; tomorrow the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have a chance to show what they can do. Hopefully, you will have learned from the mistakes of the past.”

The Ravenclaw’s exchanged a long look with Bones. “Sir, you said that the teachers are all busy outside of the Hall holding up the castle’s defenses. But you sat in the Hall the entire time. Are you theoretically outside holding up the castle defenses or in the Great Hall?”

“Excellent reasoning. Five points to Hufflepuff.” Severus raised an eyebrow at his students. “I will suffer a broken arm and leg and will be unable to leave the Hall or brew. Unfortunately, I will be rendered unconscious at the culmination of an hour from my wounds. Therefore, I am available up until the deadline to help prepare but not for the actual confrontation.”

Susan Bones exchanged sly smiles with her fellows before standing. “Thank you Professor.”

Before they reached the door Severus stopped them. “Miss Bones, should any of your fellow students ask, in the last 100 years Europe and England haven’t gone longer than 20 years consecutively without a dementor attack. That means that statistically speaking, at some point in your lifetime one of the students here at Hogwarts will be confronted with a dementor. Learning how to protect yourself shouldn’t be a competition between houses. This is just a potions lesson like any other.”

“Yes Sir. It just seems a bit more practical than usual.”

Severus snorted. “That is only because there are dementors at our doorsteps. If I had proposed this exercise last year I would have been accused of excessive paranoia.”

The door closed behind them and Harry spoke up from the floor. “You are pretty paranoid though.”

“Mind your tone brat,” Severus returned to his papers. “I prefer the term cautious.”

Harry just laughed and returned to Robin and Marion and his homework.

*

When Severus went to open the door to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class the next day he was surprised to find all the students waiting in line. They filed into the classroom and took their seat. Their bags were placed on the floor and they grabbed their wands. “If you are ready,” Severus waited for their nods, “Then everyone follow me to the Great Hall.”

Once they arrived and were seated, he gave them the same speech he had given the Gryffindors and Slytherins. “Today, I have designed a test for this class. If you pass, then there is no homework for the week. If you fail, I will be assigning a five foot essay. Here is the scenario. It is the end of the year, and the ministry has lost control of the dementors. Professor Dumbledore has erected a barrier over the school that will last one hour. The professors are all busty maintaining the castle’s defenses. In one hour the dementors will swarm the Great Hall and suck out the souls of all the students inside. As it is the end of the year, your current amulets are too weak to protect you. How are you going to save yourselves?”

An hour timer appeared on the wall behind him. “You have one hour starting now.”

A Ravenclaw boy, Terry Boot stood up, “We have one hour. I want everyone to first talk to their neighbors and find out if anyone is injured.” He waved at the end of the Slytherin table. “That will be our temporary infirmary. Hannah Abbott will act as nurse unless she is injured. If you find someone injured please bring them to her before we do anything else.”

The class quickly found two girls with the same injuries the last class had and took them to Hannah. “Professor Snape,” she asked. “Can you transfigure a splint and bandages for me?”

Severus gave her some supplies and waited to see what would happen next. Boot continued. “We need a volunteer to stand by the door and check with every student who enters in the next hour. If they are part of the scenario you will check for injuries and then process them into a task force.”

Michael Corner quickly volunteered and went to stand between Boot and the door. Susan Bones then stood up and then asked the class to divide into four groups based on their skill level. One group was going to go hide, but that group would also need three students who were willing to escape to Hogsmeade and request help. For the sake of the test they decided their proof would be buying chocolate and returning with it undetected. Severus raised a brow but allowed it. The second group was going to break into go on a scavenger hunt and locate brewing equipment and ingredients and brew the dementor repelling potion back here. The third group would be sent to break into the potions classroom and brew the potion there. After Severus determined that they planned on trying unlocking spells and then grabbing an ax from one of the nearby statues, he decided to give them a key to unlock the room. He had foreseen this possibility so had already set safety wards and charms in the classroom. The fourth group Bones announced was going to stay here and learn the Patronus Charm from Professor Snape.

Bones looked very nervous when she declared the intention of the last group but stood bravely in front of Severus making eye contact all the while. “You did say, Sir, that you would be available for the full hour to help prepare.”

He drew the moment out before he smirked and agreed. “Very Well, however, I have a broken leg if you recall so I require a splint and crutches before I can walk around.” He allowed her some relief before calling Hannah over to give him a pretend splint while the class divided into groups. When he looked up he saw that he had a large group of students around him. There were more older Ravenclaws than there were actual students in his class, so if he hadn’t known that Bones had planned this ambush it would have become clear now.

“The Patronus charm is considered difficult magic. However, one of the harder aspects of the charm is that it requires pure thoughts of happiness. For that reason, someone who is a weak wizard, but is excessively happy will not struggle with the charm as they would other hard spells. You might hear some say that to produce a Patronus means that you are exceptionally powerful, but I disagree. I think it means you know love, so before you start you need to think about all the people you love and remember shared moments with them. Your memories will power this charm more than your magic if you approach it that way. At first, you will produce a white mist, but as you focus your thoughts an animal will form that represents a strong piece of your character. The white mist or white shield is sufficient to fend against the dementors, but it can rarely be used to shield others too.

“However, it is very taxing emotionally to learn. It helps to eat chocolate, both before and after you practice the spell. Once you have mastered it, the spell is not as draining, but while you learn how to channel your emotions into the spell you will find yourself drained afterwards.

“This spell is not only useful in warding off dementors, but it has also been used successfully to pass messages both in secret and to large groups. Pay attention to the following example.” Severus conjured his doe Patronus and then instructed it to find Tibby and ask her to bring chocolate to the hall. “If one of you knew how to do that then you wouldn’t have to sneak out to Hogsmeade, you could send the message this way. You could even contact the Auror Department directly. This is strategically useful in battle. Let’s say we managed to trap the dementors in the dungeon. We would need to find a way to tell the students working in the potions lab that they needed to barricade themselves in the room. My Patronus could also check the rest of the dungeons and the Slytherin dorms and report back to me how many students are down there.

“I doubt any of you will be able to master a corporeal Patronus today, much less communication with it. However, we will see how far we get. To begin with I want you to practice the wand movements without actually saying the incantation. I want you to think about happy memories, as you move your wand. Don’t actually try and manifest a Patronus, just try and channel your emotions.”

He divided them into lines and walked around correcting their wand movements and making sure they ate Tibby’s chocolate. He came to Luna Lovegood in the back row and paused while he watched her move. “Miss Lovegood, I believe your mother’s Patronus was a unicorn. I believe it might fit you very well as well. Either that or an orangutan. I would concentrate on those two animals while you think of the spell.”

“You knew my mother Sir?”

“That I did Miss Lovegood. She was an accomplished brewer and I was saddened by her death. She was very close to creating a cure for dragon pox and the potions community mourned her passing.

He continued on to the next person, but before he was able to correct the boy’s second swish, a large animal appeared behind him. He turned back around and saw an orangutan blinking in surprise before it dissipated. “Miss Lovegood, did you just produce that Patronus silently?”

“It was an accident. I was thinking about my mother curing dragon pox if she had survived and it just popped up.”

“Well done Miss Lovegood. See if you can bring her back.”

Luna tried again, but nothing happened. She tried saying the spell and got a small wisp of mist but it didn’t last long.

“Thirty points to Ravenclaw for an excellent first cast. Go get some chocolate from Tibby and think about your mother some more. Now that you have cast it once, it will come back once you get a bit more energy.”

Luna’s success did not go unnoticed and Severus heard the chatter around them swell. The students approached the spell with renewed vigor and kept practicing.

By the end of the hour, Severus was pleased with his students' progress. Two sixth years and one seventh year managed to create thin white shields and he awarded them each ten points. In all the class had been successful. Between the two potion teams there was enough for everyone in the hall, the three that had adventured to Hogsmeade had returned safely. He ended up giving out every student who participated one point for interhouse cooperation and his actual class didn’t have to do the essay.

While they were wrapping up Terry Boot, who had been in charge of the group that had been brewing in the Potions classroom, brought up an interesting point. “What are you going to do with the leftover potion Sir?”

“Well, it has no shelf life and will only last for the following week. What do you suggest we do with it Mr. Boot?”

Boot turned to a group of fellow Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and had a heated discussion with them. Finally, they turned back to the potions master and said, “Well Sir, there is no point in keeping it or handing it out if it only lasts a week since our amulets are still working. However, the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match is this weekend and it means there is going to be a highly excited group of us tempting the dementors. Can we pour the potion around the stands to help strengthen our amulets protection?”

He had to actually contain a jump of shock. He had planned on warning Harry about the dementor attack that would take place at the upcoming game, but he hadn’t been planning on doing anything besides hoping that the schools' amulets changed things. The use of this potion hadn’t even occurred to him - in truth the only reason he had done this lesson this week was because of the boggart lesson. This was a fortuitous change.

“Twenty points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff if you apply the potion right now. Good idea - it is an excellent use of the potion.”

Severus was well pleased by the events of the day until the staff meeting that night.

He was sitting between Minerva and Filius waiting for Albus to show up when Filius spoke up. “Did anyone else notice that Ravenclaw’s house points almost doubled today?”

“Oh yes, Hufflepuff has taken a bit of a jump in the past two days as well,” Pomona agreed.

Severus kept his eyes on his lap and took a sip of his tea.

“Really? Did your badgers say what had caused the jump?”

“Something about interhouse cooperation and forward thinking.” Pomona smiled at Severus. “What did your claws say Filius?”

“They said the points came from an exercise Severus ran in the Great Hall but that was all I got from them.”

Severus slumped his shoulders as the smiles on the other heads’ faces grew. Minerva especially looked like a cat who had caught the canary. He needed something stronger for this conversation, so banished his teacup and summoned a large mug of coffee. Much better.

Taking a fortifying sip, he tried to affect an unconcerned air. “Oh yes, a little potions test that I whipped up for the third years. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had the benefit of going second so did much better than my Slytherins or the Gryffindors.”

“And what did Luna Lovegood - a second year - have to do with a third year potions class that afforded her thirty points?” Filius crowed. “More than a hundred points in one day. Simply marvelous Severus. Marvelous!”

“Severus Snape! Are you trying to sabotage the Gryffindor’s chances at the house cup?” Minerva scolded. “If this is about Dumbledore stealing the cup from you the past two years then I won’t stand for it.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Calm yourself, Minerva. The students earned those points honestly. Miss Lovegood earned those points for producing a corporeal Patronus silently and another thirty were split between the houses for three noncorporeal Patronuses. Even you can’t argue that those points were awarded to sabotage Gryffindor.”

“A corporeal Patronus!” Filius squeaked. “My word.”

They hadn’t noticed Albus listening in until he spoke up. “Patronus lessons Severus? However, did those begin in a potions class?” Dumbledore twinkled at him. “I thought I was paying you to be our resident potions master, not the Defense teacher.”

His face was kind, but Severus could hear the chiding tone underlying Albus’ voice. The Headmaster was not pleased. “The students were working as a group to practice brewing a dementor repelling potion. Miss Bones managed to successfully argue that in the case of a dementor attack not all the class would be needed to brew the potion. So some of the class brewed, and some learned the basics of the Patronus charm. The news spread beyond the class and a few other years joined in. I assure you that potions were the point of the lesson.”

Lupin joined the conversation for the first time. “I was not aware of a dementor repelling potion. Did you invent it Snape?”

Severus sneered at the man. “If you knew anything about potions Lupin you would know that a form of this potion has been around since the ninth century. As we have dementors surrounding the school thanks to your friend Black, I added the potion to the curriculum for all years.”

“Ah, I must admit that I had forgotten about the existence of such a potion,” Albus said. “I take it that the class brewed your forefather’s potion today?”

“No Sir,” Severus shifted uncomfortably. “The school brewed Damocles Prince’s potion collectively the first week of school. This week the third years practiced brewing a much shortened version of the potion.”

“Do you have plans to continue the Patronus lessons?” Lupin asked bitingly.

“No. As _Hogwarts’ Potions Master_ I have more than enough to do be doing. I believe Patronus lessons fall under your purview.” Severus spit out. “As I do not question your teaching methods when you suggest that your students turn me into a crossdressing boggart, I would suggest you not question mine.”

“Oh, it was all in good fun,” Lupin said. But his cheeks flushed and he turned away from Minerva’s disapproving moue.

“Well the children seemed to enjoy themselves,” Filius said. “So I for one wouldn’t mind if you continued the lessons. The dementors ringing the school will chip away at school moral and I think Severus has brought up an excellent point. Maybe we need some of this potion prepared for emergencies and we should offer Patronus lessons to any student who wishes to learn.”

“Quite right,” Severus hid a smirk. He already had quite a few extra bottles on standby so it would require no extra work from him. “I would be happy to prepare extra potions for the safety of the school. Perhaps Lupin can be convinced to extend his expertise in this matter also.”

“Well, I suppose I can open up lessons for the older students since they have expressed an interest,” Lupin demured.

“But Remus, Luna Lovegood is a second year. As she had demonstrated an aptitude for the charm I am sure the lessons should be open to the younger years as well,” Filius chided.

The wolf was clearly not happy about being put on the spot, but he agreed to hold Patronus lessons outside of his normal classes. Severus felt like chortling in glee.

“Well, that sounds like some excellent plans all around,” Albus smiled genially. “Only, I think it fair Severus that you arrange another similar lesson allowing the Gryffindors and Slytherins to earn an equal number of points.”

“But Headmaster,” Severus protested. “I merely created the lesson in response to Lupin’s unusual use of the staff room for his boggart lesson. It was much more work than expected.”

“Now, now my boy, I am sure Minerva agrees that fair is fair.”

“Fine - but I shall run my lessons as I see fit and I demand that none of you interfere with how I do so.”

“Of course, Severus - as long as the opportunities are equitable you are in charge of your lessons.”

Severus nodded resignedly, but internally he was smirking in glee. He knew none of the other teachers, much less Dumbledore, had learned the full details of his little war strategy lesson in the Great Hall. Otherwise, the questions would have been more extensive. And yet, he now had carte blanche to not only continue his lessons but tacit agreement that the headmaster would not interfere. He would have to repeat the lessons for his older years, maybe with modified scenarios and an increase of difficulty…. But adding critical thinking games to his curriculum once a month would be beneficial for all.

The staff meeting resumed its normal agenda and Albus presided over the discussion like a benevolent administrator. Severus congratulated himself on throwing him off the scent once again. Albus was so caught up in Ministry politics this year that he hadn’t yet really come to notice Severus’ subtle maneuvering in his classes. All softening outside of classes had been attributed to Ashley’s presence.

Albus had long allowed Minerva’s lecturing on becoming a more lenient teacher and Albus probably assumed her admonishments were finally taking effect. The other heads were noticing though - and they didn’t just assume it was Ashley’s presence. But so far they had stood back and let him be. The first full moon was coming up though. And after Lupin was cured and the news started spreading from the Potions Guild, Severus wouldn’t be able to hide from Dumbledore anymore. He would have to admit to the man that he wasn’t going to be a spy anymore. Severus really wasn’t looking forward to that conversation.


	13. Lycanthropy & Dementors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first quidditch game is here along with a full moon. It's a busy weekend for the Potions Master, with so many plans to keep track of. He has a blustery quidditch game to watch, a dementor attack to monitor, a werewolf to cure and a deputy headmistress to start bringing to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone did their research they would have found that In 1993 the full moons fell on Wednesday September 1st, Friday October 1st and Sunday October 31st. Per canon, this might explain why Snape accused Lupin of helping Black on Halloween. It would be a very Slytherin move to help a convict into the castle on a night when you have an alibi of being transformed into a wolf. Plus the full moon would have heightened Snape anxiety.
> 
> That being said, if you noticed back in chapter 10, I moved the full moon to September 2nd. I did this so it would line up with the quidditch game (on Saturday, October 2nd) but mostly because I didn't want to write about the full moon werewolf subplot on the same day as Black's attack and Halloween. Please forgive my artistic license!
> 
> Also, I made Professor Babbling a man. I felt Bathsheda could be gender neutral and there are far too many female professors at Hogwarts. I find it odd that Flitwick, Hagrid and Snape are the only males. Of them Snape is the only full human... It's just an odd point to me. So for literally no reason, I decided to make Babbling male since the character appears so little in book canon that it could be possible.  
> I mean, it's odd, right? All the DADA professors are male except for Umbridge and there is all something wrong with them. Even Filch and Slughorn are not good human male role models as teachers. So since I have Harry taking runes in this fan faction I decided to use this opportunity to Babbling male and maybe make him not a bad teacher. I am sorry that I am messing with canon for no really good reason, I just want to see where it goes.

**Chapter 13: Lycanthropy & Dementors**

“Uncle Sev,” Ashley yelled as she came running up to him with her friends Dennis and Harriett at her heels. “My umbrella is broken! The wind broke the spokes. Can you fix it?”

“Let me see.” Severus took it from her and inspected the mangled umbrella. He was seated in the professor’s box and it was about thirty minutes into the quidditch game. The added wind to the rain was making the game even more miserable than he had expected. Last time he had been able to skip the game since Malfoy’s shenanigans had gotten the Slytherin team swapped with the Hufflepuff team. Which was the only good thing to come out of the hippogriff fiasco.

Since this time around, Malfoy was not suffering under a “damaged arm” he was forced to attend this infernal match. It was another sign that he would never understand sports as he had no interest in sitting outside for hours in the rain peering at flying imbeciles. And he certainly never understood the appeal in being a spectator under such conditions.

He didn’t remember going to a single game as a student and had been forced to attend far too many Slytherin matches as Head of the House. When he had suggested making changes to the arena as a young teacher, he had been roundly shot down. It would have been so easy to construct an awning over the stands. But Minerva and Hooch had long argued that such an idea would undermine the essence of the fandom.

Clearly the cold was making him cranky.

“Reparo,” Severus said and the umbrella was good as new. “You should learn the Reparo charm in Professor Flitwick’s class sometime this year, but in the meantime let me show you an umbrella charm. Now follow my wand motion carefully and then repeat after me: Umbra.” Severus had Ashley and her friends practice the umbrella incantation a few times before adding the wand movements. Dennis had done the best at the charm so Severus had him practice enlarging the umbrella charm to cover all three of them.

“Excellent work.,” Severus flicked his wand and their robes were dry and had a warming charm added to them. “Off you go back to the Hufflepuff stands.”

“Oh no,” Ashley said earnestly. “We are sitting in the Slytherin stands to support your house.”

Severus’ brows rose. “I thought you were friends with Harry Potter. One would have thought you would be cheering him on.”

“He has half the school rooting for him,” Dennis shook his head like it made all the sense in the world. “But you are Ashley’s Uncle.”

“Very well,” Severus gave them a small smile. “I hope you are enjoying yourself with my snakes.”

“It’s very nice Uncle Sev, but it could be better with some hot chocolate.”

Severus rolled his eyes and sent his Patronus with a message to Tibby to deliver hot chocolate to the Slytherin stands for Ashley and anyone else who wanted it.”

The kids thanked him profusely before running off to their seats. After they were gone, Bathsheda Babbling - the Ancient Runes Professor - leaned over Severus’ shoulder. “I say, Severus, I never quite mastered that charm for an extended casting. Would you mind enlarging yours?”

Severus looked back at the man and nodded. Babbling was an absolute genius when it came to runes, and a dab hand at Arithmancy, but the man was the first to admit that his wand magic was weak. Severus suspected that the man had simply never invested the time in learning wand magic. Not that Severus was one to judge. If he hadn’t had the Mauraders forcing him to excel at charms and defense in self-defense, he himself would have probably never become more than acceptable at those spells. His first love had always been potions and his interest in developing a well-rounded knowledge in spells and spell creation was merely a byproduct of his life’s circumstances.

So Severus extended his umbrella charm to include Bathsheda and then since the man was nearby, he covered Hagrid as well. He went ahead and dried their robes without asking and offered to give them a warming charm each. Much more comfortable, they turned back to the game.

Last time Cedric Diggory had caught the snitch as Harry had been attacked by the dementors, but as this game had technically never happened Severus tried to follow along. But it was so hard to see the players he decided to distract himself by listening in on Lupin and Dumbledore’s conversation.

They were both sitting in the front row and were discussing how Lupin was getting on as a teacher. Bloody hell he wanted to throttle the two men.

It was the night of the full moon and neither man recognized that Lupin had more energy and more humanity than would be possible under even the Wolfsbane potion. Had the damned wolf never taken the potion before? He should know what a normal transformation felt like. And yet he had not approached Severus once to enquire as to the revised potion. Lupin hadn’t even asked if the Wolfsbane should be taken in addition to the potion Severus was supplying. How thick could the man be?

And Dumbledore hadn’t once followed through with Severus to verify that Lupin was taking the correct potion. In the last timeline Severus had raged at Dumbledore once a week that they were risking the students’ lives to not have a better system of safety checks in place. And in the end, he had been right to be worried. In the end Lupin couldn’t be trusted to take his potion every day without supervision.

This time he hadn’t even bothered fighting with the Headmaster. But he had expected the Headmaster to check on him at some point.

Was Dumbledore so certain of him? Was he so sure of his unquestioning loyalty that he didn’t even bother to verify that Severus had followed his orders? Severus knew he should feel flattered that Dumbledore didn’t feel the need to supervise him, but he didn’t feel flattered. He felt disappointed.

Dumbledore was always going on about the greater good for the wizarding world. But the man couldn’t be trusted with the safety of the children of Hogwarts. It felt like the ultimate betrayal.

Severus remembered when he was a student here. He had known then that the safety of a dirt poor Slytherin wasn’t important to the Headmaster and the point had been driven home the night Black tried to murder him. But he had always felt like the exception, not the rule.

Seething inside, Severus turned back to the game. It was better to ignore the two men then start hexing them.

The score had Slytherin up by four goals but the seekers appeared to be flying in aimless laps. “I say,” Bathsheda spoke up, “Is your warming charm wearing off? It seems to be getting colder.”

Severus was about to respond caustically when he realized that Bathsheda was correct. It had gotten colder. “No, the warming charm is still in effect. However, the dementors must be circling.” He pointed high above the stands to a group of dementors floating about twenty feet back.

Bathsheda frowned. “I thought the Headmaster said that the dementors weren’t allowed on Hogwarts grounds.”

“They aren’t,” Severus growled. His eyes scanned the arena and he noticed groups of dementors hovering twenty feet behind all the stands. His eyes flicked to the wolf and the Headmaster. Neither of them had noticed the dementor’s presence yet. He scanned the field and so far none of the dementors were swarming the players. The potion seemed to have created a barrier around the field that they were unable to cross. Severus made a note to ask Boot how they had distributed the potion and pulled his wand out. He would wait and see how this played out, but was prepared to act if he had to.

A quiet murmur grew across the stands as the students began to notice the presence of the dementors. Severus was proud to notice that there was little panic and the spectators remained seated. He had expected a few students to try and run from their presence. Since he hadn’t attended the match last time he wasn’t sure if Dumbledore had used his Patronus for the students or just Harry. He had heard that some of the students had rushed back to the castle in fear. This time it looked like the students felt safe on the stands.

He wasn’t sure how many people had heard about the potion being poured around the stand. So they were either trusting in the new potion or in the amulets they all wore. Safety in number meant they would stay together to strengthen the magic of their amulets.

Severus hoped this meant they were starting to learn to trust each other for protection.

Surprisingly, the game continued undeterred and the players seemed to remain oblivious to the dementors. The Gryffindor’s went on to score two more goals, bringing the Slytherin lead down to only twenty points. When, in the biggest upset of Harry Potter’s quidditch career, Draco Malfoy caught the snitch. They had continued their strategy of flying aimless loops around the field as the rain made it hard for either seeker to see far. When Draco had caught sight of the snitch, it required a dive of less than five feet to catch and no one had even noticed that he had done so until he had landed.

“Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins!” Lee Jordan announced. He was normally rabidly against the Slytherin team, but even Jordan seemed relieved that the match was finally over. “It was Malfoy’s first match and Slytherin’s first win of the year, but let’s all congratulate our players from the warmth of the castle.” This was met with a resounding cheer across the stands. 

Babbling stood up quickly. “I say, Headmaster,” he said loudly, “Would you mind sending out a Patronus to clear the path back to the castle?”

Dumbledore finally looked around the stands and noticed the dementors. His eyes glinted angrily and his mouth hardened. But his tone remained jovial. “My word, Bathsheda, why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“Well Sir, they seemed to be keeping clear so I figured you had cast a protection on the stands.”

Dumbledore called his phoenix Patronus and had it run off the dementors back to the edge of the property.

“I do hope the Ministry is prepared for a few howlers from parents as to how little control they have over the dementors.” Severus said snidely, “Imagine how the parents are going to react when the students write home tonight.”

“As it was Cornelius’ decision to place them here at Hogwarts, I am sure he is prepared to defend his decision,” Dumbledore said with a frown.

“Well, I for one need to prepare for Poppy to use up her supply of Pepper-Up potion. This fame should have been rescheduled. Half the students will be coming down with a cold this week,” Severus sneered. He marched away from the professor’s box alongside Bathsheda.

When they reached the main path back to the castle they found a large group of second and first years blocking the path. “Are you all waiting for the teams?” Severus asked with some confusion. “It is far too wet to remain out here longer, you can wait for the teams in the entrance hall if you want, but I must insist you all return to the castle.”

“Oh no,” a second year Slytherin spoke up. “We are waiting for you, Sir. We weren’t sure if the dementors would be coming back and we wanted to walk with you just in case.”

“Very well. Ten points to Slytherin for self-preservation, but one point for not trusting in my amulets.”

The boy just grinned, so Severus and Bathsheda strode past them and led the group back to the castle. “Tea and biscuits in the Great Hall after you change out of your wet clothes,” Severus instructed. He told the elves to add a vitamin potion to the tea to help the students recover from the chill and serve chocolate biscuits to recover from the dementors.

Taking care of the brats so much more work this time around. It had been much easier to be the aloof Death Eater.

*

“Did you see my match?” Harry asked dejectedly. He had come to Snape’s quarters directly after changing out of his quidditch robes.

Snape looked up from his papers. “Of course, I thought you did an excellent job flying in circles.”

“I can’t believe he beat me.” Harry threw himself on the couch and buried his head in a pillow.

“Harry, this game wasn’t a testament to your skill or Malfoy’s skill. You were flying a torrential downpour where you could barely see five feet in front of your face and Malfoy happened to run into the snitch.” Snape got up and took a seat alongside Harry. He carded his fingers through Harry’s hair in a soothing manner. “I know if you had been playing on a sunny day you would have seen the snitch before him.”

“Really?” Harry’s voice was muffled in the pillow. 

Snape snorted. “You are forgetting that I, out of anyone can say with certainty what would have happened.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. How would it have not rained last time? I thought the dementors attacked right before the game ended?” Harry turned on his side and squinted at Snape. “Do you control the weather now too?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Yes you caught me. I am actually Zeus in disguise. God of rain, thunder, and lightning and I have nothing better to do with my time than ruin your quidditch match against Slytherin.”

Harry giggled and buried his head back in the pillow.

Snape squeezed his shoulder before moving back to his chair. “Now, why don’t you go say hi to your snakes and then find Mr.Weasley and Miss Granger. I am sure they worried about where you have disappeared off to.”

“Ok Uncle Alex.” Harry rolled himself off the couch and went to pet his snakes. After they told him all about their week Harry got up to leave.

“I’ll be having Tibby put nutrient and vitamin potions in your drink all this week,” Snape said offhandedly. “Make sure you drink them up despite the taste.”

“Can’t you invent better tasting potions? Those are so chalky tasting.”

“Sure, I’ll just add it to the list. I’ll slide it under the Horcrux removal potion and above the flying chocolates shall I?”

“Very funny,” Harry made a face at him.

“Shoo, and go find trouble with your friends. I have work to be done.”

“Kay - bye Severus!” Harry scampered before Snape could put him to work. The man had definitely lightened this past month but he still seemed to think Harry was better off working than goofing off. Must be an adult thing.

***

Severus found himself loitering outside of Vector’s quarters for far longer than expected. He knew that Minerva met with the ladies of Hogwarts most Saturday nights. They rotated between their quarters and as last week Aurora Sinistra had hosted, this week was Septima’s turn. He honestly wasn’t sure what the females found to talk about every week, but then if there had been more male professors he probably would have been obligated to attend a similar gathering. He did know that their talks after quidditch games tended to go long, and this match had been especially interesting with dementors. So he had allotted an extra hour for their conversation, but he had been standing here for almost an hour on top of that and he was this close to storming into the room and demanding to know what the hold up was.

Finally, the door opened and the female professors started to exit. He positioned himself two corridors over and prepared for Minerva to turn the corner.

“Ah, Good evening Minerva and Aurora. What brings you out so late this evening?” Severus pretended to stop abruptly and be surprised at running into them. He had not counted on Aurora walking this way too, so had been mildly surprised.

“Good evening Severus.” Minerva said. “We just finished our weekly chat. It ran a bit longer than usual so I must admit I am surprised to see you patrolling this late as well.”

“Oh, I am not patrolling tonight. I am actually on my way to check on Lupin.”

Minerva blinked at him in surprise before furrowing her brow in surprise. “Remus? Why would you be checking on him?”

“I just wanted to verify he had taken his potion consistently. I know Dumbledore assured us that all was well, but I am sure with our history,” Severus coughed lightly, “I tend not to trust him as well as Dumbledore would like.”

“Well,” Minerva said slowly. Severus could literally see the wheels turning in her head. He knew that she had no idea what potion he was talking about much less what Dumbledore had to do with it. “Well, why don’t we accompany you to Remus’ quarters. That way Dumbledore can be disappointed in us together.”

“Indeed,” Severus nodded before sweeping off down the hall with the two ladies in tow. His plans had proceeded nicely. Dumbledore had no right to keep Lupin’s condition from Minerva. As his Deputy Headmistress she was second in all decisions and this concerned the safety of the entire school. The entire staff should know honestly. Yet, Dumbledore had ignored all his admonishments and urgings.

To be fair, he hadn’t tried that much this time to get Dumbledore to confide in the staff. He had known it would be useless and end up resulting in Dumbledore placing him under a strict gag order so he had bit his tongue. This time Minerva would find out. Maybe this time Dumbledore would learn not to keep his staff in the dark about his plans.

When they reached Lupin’s quarters Severus drew his wand and quickly dismantled the wards.

“Really, Severus,”

“What?” He arched his brow at her. “There were no safety wards in place, merely a few privacy wards which Lupin is not in any position to lower himself. Now, if you both would be so good as to be ready a shield for us that would be appreciated. I doubt it is necessary, as he is still in his quarters, but better safe than sorry. “ He went to open the handle without knocking and stepped in front of the other two in case Lupin tried to attack.

Luckily, Lupin had consumed all his potions as Tibby had reported. The wolf was curled up on the rug in front of the fire looking none the worse for wear.

Severus stepped to the side so that Aurora and Minerva could see Lupin. “Excellent, glad to see the werewolf can follow directions.”

“Severus,” Minerva clutched her chest. “Is that a werewolf?”

“Why yes.”

“Is that Lupin?” Aurora asked faintly.

“Yes again.” Severus held back a grin.

The wolf whined at them from the rug but made no move to come closer.

“You knew!” Minerva demanded

“But of course, didn’t Albus inform you? He told me the first week of July that I would be expected to brew Lupin Wolfsbane this year.”

“And how long Severus Snape have you known that Lupin was a werewolf and not told me?” Minerva hissed at him with deadly anger.

“Hmmm. I did wonder as a student at his frequent illnesses, but I suppose I didn’t honestly know until fifth year when Black set him up to attack me a few months before O.W.L.s. Yes, I think staring down the beast really opened up my eyes at the time.”

“Is he… is he safe,” Aurora stammered. “I mean he is just sitting there. Does that mean he is taking Wolfsbane from you?”

“Well, the safety of the school was in question. I may have created a much safer potion,” Severus said modestly. “I assure you he is perfectly safe.”

“Oh,” Aurora continued to inspect the wolf but refused to move closer. “You know, now that we have verified Lupin’s status as you wanted I think it is time for me to retire for the evening. Minerva, Severus.” Aurora nodded her head before swallowing thickly. “Lupin,” she turned quickly and scurried out the door.

Minerva and Severus watched her leave silently before Minerva drew herself up and began to glare. 

“Severus Snape, you know damn well and good, Albus did not inform me that he had left a werewolf unlocked in a castle full of children! You brought me here on purpose.” Minerva’s brogue thickened considerably. “

“Of course I did,” Severus cut the wind from her sails before she could work herself into a good rant. “He would not listen to me!”

Severus took a deep breath. “Albus was willing to leave a werewolf alone in this castle Minerva! And he had forbidden me to speak of it! The Wolfsbane potion has to be drunk for a week straight before every full moon. Any mistakes and the potion won’t work. And he put no safeguards in place! This wolf could be even more dangerous to our charges than the basilisk last year or Quirrell the year before. Yet I was forbidden to come to you with my concerns. What would you have me do? Follow Albus blindly or go behind his back and lure you here?”

His voice was laced in bitterness. Some of it was directed at Dumbledore, but most of it was directed at himself. For that is exactly what he had done the first time around. He had blindly followed where Dumbledore had led. He had gone against his better judgment time and time again.

He had promised himself to two masters, neither of which cared about the best interests of these children. Severus had taken an oath a year ago to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts and to protect this castle and its denizens. And as the months had dragged on under the thumb of Voldemort he had started to wonder more and more how he could have blindly followed either man. Severus had quickly seen through Voldemort’s lies years ago, but why had it taken so many years to see through Dumbledore’s?

“I am sorry Severus. You are quite right. This is Dumbledore’s doing.”

She turned to scrutinize the wolf in front of the fire. “I assume you have a plan in place to secure the continued safety of this castle?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Minerva, turned and locked eyes with Severus. “You let me know if you need anything.” She turned back to the wolf. “As for you,” she growled. “I expect to see you in my office tomorrow after breakfast, no excuses.”

Minerva turned and stormed out of the room. Severus knew that she was on the warpath. The only question was whether or not she would be storming Dumbledore’s office tonight or tomorrow.

Severus turned to the wolf and smirked gleefully. This must be how most people felt at Christmas.

The wolf whined pitifully and pawed at the floor. “You brought this on yourself you know. You are a grown man and it’s time you started taking responsibility for your actions.”

Severus took a seat and pulled out a notebook. “Now, I want you to slide your right hand forward for yes and left for no. If you cooperate I’ll have the house elves bring you some bones to chew on. First question, did your transformation hurt less than normal?”

*

Severus was having a very good day. Dumbledore had been called to the Ministry to discuss the dementors before breakfast so he hadn’t yet had to deal with the man. He hadn’t seen Minerva at breakfast either so he didn't yet know whether or not she had spoken to the Headmaster. He knew Dumbledore would not be pleased that Minerva had discovered Lupin’s secret and was kind of looking forward to the results of the blowout.

It was lunchtime now and as neither Lupin nor Minerva was present for this meal he had to assume that Lupin was still being castigated by Minerva for endangering the students. He would feel bad for the wolf if he didn’t know it had gone in the last timeline. At the first sign of Black, Lupin had forgotten to take his potion and had rushed to meet him. Three students might have died that day if Black hadn’t transformed into his animagus form and chased away the werewolf. As much as he hated to admit, Black had more care of Harry’s safety than Lupin did. So, as far as he was concerned, Lupin deserved Minerva’s scolding tenfold.

Since neither the Headmaster nor the Deputy were present, Severus was enjoying a quiet meal where he was able to read one of his potions manuals at the table. Both of them considered his habit of reading at the table antisocial so he rarely got away with it. When he was halfway through his lunch Hagrid approached him.

“Beg yer pardon Professor, but there is a man here at the gate asking fer ya. I put him in the sitting room off the entranceway.”

Severus looked up at the groundskeeper in surprise. He wasn’t expecting any of his Slytherins’ parents today so he hoped nothing was amiss. “Thank you Hagrid. I will see to the man.”

Severus called Tibby and asked her to bring refreshments to him and his guest and headed over. He belatedly realized that Hagrid hadn’t given him a name which probably meant he hadn’t known the man or thought to ask. Blast, Severus hated going into a situation blind.

He strode into the room only to stop a few feet in. Waiting for him with Kojin Achala, the Head of the Potions Guild.

“Potions Master Severus Snape?”

“Master Achala, to what do I owe this honor?” Severus greeted him with a bow at the waist in the saikeirei style of formal Japanese bowing. It was deeply unusual for the Head Potions Master to request a meeting.

“No, it is I who am honored,” Kojin Achala got to his knees and bowed until his chest met his lap and his head was barely off the floor. He raised his body from the bow respectfully. “Our world is forever changed for the better because of you.”

Severus bowed back, “I could not have done it without the countless masters who have come before me. I have built on the knowledge others have worked to gain and was lucky enough to be able to succeed thanks to the culmination of all our endeavors.”

“Your humility does you credit Master Snape, however as the head of your guild you please do me the honor of speaking frankly.” Master Achala rose and seated himself on one of the chairs. “Come, let us sit as equals and you may tell me how you created the cure for lycanthropy.”

Severus settled into a chair across from Master Achala and fixed himself a cup of coffee. “How did the trials go yesterday? Judging by your presence they were a success, but I do admit that I did not think that the response would be so immediate. I assumed it would be a few months before you could review my application. Please tell me the details.”

Master Achala sipped his own tea before beginning. “I must also admit that the guild was shocked to get your owl in August. However, those who were ranked at the Silver Cauldron level and higher remembered your Wolfsbane application back in 1979. This summer when your letter came in, with such clear instructions so reminiscent of the other application, many of us took a second look and recognized your handwriting so we accelerated the certification process and ran over twenty trials this past month. The potion worked flawlessly. Every werewolf experienced a painless evening and woke this morning able to turn into a wolf at will. We have to wait till the next full moon, of course, to finish the certification, but we have already begun the second batch of trials."

Severus blinked in surprise. "That is unexpected. I had not realized that my handwriting would give me away,” Snape murmured.

The Potions Guild ranked their members based on Cauldron levels. When a student passed their N.E.W.T.s potions exam they were technically granted a mortar and pestle standing amongst the guild. It symbolized that one was aware that ingredients needed further study to master potions. It was usually unofficial, as only those who chose to apply for apprenticeship requested the symbol. It was the first step to announcing that you were looking for a master to study under. Once a student entered into an apprenticeship and had passed a knowledge-based comprehensive exam about halfway through their studies, they were officially granted a Stone Cauldron. It was a reminder that magic lived in all things and even the earth itself should be respected. Upon completing their mastery and becoming a Potions Master, the guild presented them with a Pewter Cauldron. As they continued to succeed in the potions field, a potions master would progress to a Brass Cauldron and then a Copper Cauldron. Every year at the annual guild meeting, the members would vote on whether or not a new potion was worthy of elevating a potion master to the next ranking. Only a few hundred potioners across the world were currently ranked with a Silver Cauldron standing. Even fewer stood in the class of Gold Cauldron. The highest designation a potion master could achieve was the rank of glass cauldron. There were currently only two in the world - Master Kojin Achala of Japan and Master Supay Uru of Ecuador.

Severus was currently ranked at the Copper Cauldron level for his improvements to skelegrow and his creation of a nerve damage reversal potion. A few years ago he had hoped that his potion combining muggle flame retardants into a wizarding equivalent would be enough to grant him a silver cauldron, but it had not worked out. He was smugly proud that his old potions teacher Horrace Slughorn was only ranked as a Brass Cauldron

“Normally such a thing as your handwriting would not," Master Achala explained. "But soon you will be privy to a few more secrets so I will share one with you now. We were saddened then that such a potion as your Wolfsbane was sent in as a Damocles work, but we assumed the potioneer had a compelling reason to keep themselves hidden. While anyone is free to use the Damocles pseudonym, when someone chooses to use the pseudonym we try and check on the safety of the individual. The Gold Cauldron Masters of the guild try to determine the author of those potions and decide whether or not the guild should step in to rescue their fellow potions masters.

“We knew of your work for Voldemort and chose not to act as we believed you wanted to work for him. When we later learned of your role as a spy we both regretted not reaching out and also judging you.”

Master Achala bowed his head in sorrow. “We did you a great disservice and I must apologize. With this potion in your own name, you can finally join the upper echelons of our guild.”

“I wish you had reached out back then,” Snape said slowly. “But I cannot fault you for leaving me be.”

“Would you have allowed us to hide you from Voldemort back then?”

Severus thought about it for a moment. “When I submitted the potion? Yes. But by the time you would have reached out to me, my friend would have already been in danger. I would have stayed to fight.”

Well then,” Master Achala sipped his tea. “It is my understanding that you are still immersed in your role as a double agent?”

“Not any longer,” Severus shook his head. “My family convinced me to stop spying.”

“Ah, that does explain it. I did wonder,” Master Achala said shrewdly, "Will you be giving up your position at Hogwarts?"

Severus shook his head again. "No, I still have a duty to protect my students. I will not abandon them in this fight."

"That is an honorable decision." Master Achala paused, “Now tell me, how many new potions are you still hiding?”

“Quite a few Master Achala,” Severus smirked.

“Good - you can present them at the Guild House this winter.”

“My work keeps me busy here most of the year. Perhaps this summer-”

“No. You will be the keynote speaker at the winter gathering." Master Achala said firmly. "We will time it to fit in with your school holidays. Your fellow masters have many questions. We are also eager to elevate your ranking in the guild before word of the potion spreads. It wouldn’t do for the maker of the Wolf’s Succor to be ranked as a Copper Cauldron amongst the guild.”

Severus allowed a pleased smile to cross his face. It looked like he was finally being invited to join the ranks of the Silver Cauldron. “The Wolf’s Succor - I like that name. Who came up with it?”

“As you hadn’t submitted a name with your potion we let the werewolves who were undergoing the first trials vote on a name. That name was suggested by an older german wolf and it won early on in the trial.”

“I am glad, I have never been good at naming things.”

Master Achala laughed. “No. You are not. Naming the Wolfsbane potion is a prime example. A potion should never have the same name as an ingredient in the same potion. Or even an ingredient not in the potion for that matter.”

Severus flushed slightly. “Yes. Quite.”

They fell to discussing the creation of the potion and Severus found himself slowly relaxing. Kojin Achala was a true genius in the field and his questions were insightful and pointed. By the end of the afternoon Severus decided that meeting with the guild over the Winter Holidays would actually be enjoyable.

When Master Achala got up to go, Severus bowed deeply at the waist. “I look forward to furthering our acquaintance.”

“As do I,” Master Achala mirrored Severus’ bow. “It is my hope that a friendship between us will grow and allow a sharing of ideas to flourish.”

“Again you do me a great honor.”

After Master Achala took his leave, Severus turned to go find Harry. He wanted to tell him his news and see what the boy thought about traveling for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wondered why I didn't have Dumbledore act against the dementors at the quidditch match, I want to remind us all the Dumbledore didn't help Harry till he had fallen off his broom. I don't know if that meant that he was using his Patronus to shield the students in the stand or if he just hadn't realized how close they had gotten. I am envisioning Dumbledore's warming charm to be extra strong so the man honestly didn't realize how close they had gotten.


	14. Another Potions Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has a small confrontation with Dumbledore and Lupin. And then sets up another critical thinking lesson with his sixth year potions class.

#  **Chapter 14: Another Potions Lesson**

It wasn’t until Wednesday that Dumbledore finally called Severus to his office. He knew the Headmaster had been busy with the ministry over the Dementors surrounding the quidditch pitch, but he was surprised it had taken so long. Severus hoped that it meant that the Ministry was taking this threat seriously and had decided on some additional safety measures. If not, perhaps he could set the Malfoys to work on it. The man was entirely too used to throwing his weight around at the Ministry and Severus decided to use that propensity for his benefit. After all, Draco had triumphantly seized victory from the Gryffindors but who was to say that such a thing would happen the next time the dementors swarmed a Slytherin match. Smirking to himself, Severus decided on his plan. He would use Lucius’ pride and maneuver him into protecting the school with subtle hints to Draco’s safety on the quidditch field. If there were a few aurors running around to keep a tight leash on the dementors, he could accelerate some of his other plans.

When he arrived he found Lupin seated across from Dumbledore. Severus suppressed a groan - he already knew this conversation was going to go poorly with Lupin’s presence.

“Severus, excellent. Please take a seat,” Dumbledore said benignly. “Lemon drop?”

Deciding to pick his battles, he settled into the seat next to Lupin. “No thank you, Headmaster.”

“One of these days I expect you will accept a lemon drop just to surprise me,” Dumbledore said softly “Now then Severus, I have called you here to discuss the events of Saturday night.”

Severus folded his hands and waited.

“No then, I thought you had agreed to be friends with Remus this year. However-”

Severus interrupted quickly. “Actually, Albus, if you remember I agreed to brew the man Wolfsbane. I never agreed to be his friend.”

“Severus,” Dumbledore frowned in disappointment. “The time for boyhood grudges has passed.”

“I quite agree, Headmaster,” he said placidly.

“Really? Then why did you go behind my back and drag Minerva into Remus’ troubles?”

“I am sorry. I assumed as your  _ Deputy _ Headmistress she was privy to Lupin’s condition.” Severus raised a brow sardonically. “Was she not also the Wolf’s Head of House while he was a student here at Hogwarts?” Severus turned and spoke to Lupin directly. “Did she not help see you to the shrieking shack every month when you were eleven years old?”

Severus glared at the two men. “Oh, she wasn’t privy to the Wolf’s secrets then or now? You mean you felt it safe to trust an  _ eleven year old boy _ to see himself down a tunnel and into a house every month without adult supervision? I must admit to my surprise Albus as I tend not to trust eleven year olds around open flames much less with the continued safety of the  _ entire _ school.”

“Severus,” Albus chided. “I think you are grossly oversimplifying the situation. You remember that Remus was no danger to the school.”

“I remember a werewolf almost killing me when I was 16. Do you remember Headmaster? When Sirius Black black tried to feed me to a werewolf and you gave  _ me  _ detention?

“You will have to forgive me, but as I was not convinced Lupin’s transformations were safe enough then, I am in no way convinced that his transformations unsupervised in his quarters are any safer.”

Dumbledore shook his head angrily. “You know the potion makes him perfectly safe.”

“Yes if it is taken correctly. Tell me Albus, who is ensuring that it is taken every day before the full moon?”

“I believe Remus will not to break my trust,” Albus said stiffly.

Severus laughed out loud. He turned to the man and smirked, “Did you hear that? The Headmaster trusts you. Is there anything you want to say to the man?”

Lupin hunched his shoulders and folded in on himself. “Not really.”

“Maybe something you need to come clean about?” Severus needled.

“I spoke to Minerva on Sunday, she thinks the castle would be better served if I was locked in a protected room on nights of the full moon. She thinks that even with the potion, it would be beneficial to have a professor watch over me.” Lupin took a deep breath. “I agree.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Minerva is overwrought. I am sure she will soon realize that you are no threat.”

“You are a fool Lupin,” Severus said scornfully. “If you were a real teacher you would be more concerned about the safety of the children. No man should be the law unto themselves.”

“Oh, like you are one to talk Snivellus,” Lupin snarled. “You don’t care about the safety of the students. You just want to turn Minerva against me. You took the first opportunity you could to make her not trust me. Well, I might be a werewolf, but I am still a Gryffindor and she will always like me better than you.”

“Stop acting like a two year old,” Severus snapped. “The world is bigger than Hogwarts and the grudges we develop here. You think I care what you call me? You think Minerva cares that I am a Slytherin? No. You matter little to either one of us.”

Severus stood up and glared at the Headmaster. “I know you are disappointed that I dragged Minerva into this but you have been hardly here this year. What if I am sick or injured and can’t get the man his Wolfsbane? You have no system in place for emergencies and if you trust me to provide the potion, then you need to start trusting me to act independently.”

He turned and walked to the door. Pulling it open he stared back at Dumbledore one more time. “You should trust all of us. The castle will fall under the weight of your secrets if you don’t start trusting people.”

***

Severus frowned at the room. “Take your wands but leave the rest of your things. We will be moving the lesson to the Great Hall this afternoon.”

Dumbledore was gone for the afternoon at the Ministry signing forms for the placement of the aurors at the school. So it was the perfect time for an extended drill for his older students. Thanks to Malfoy’s maneuverings, Hogwarts would now have a pair of aurors stationed on site at all times to control the dementors. Dumbeldore had originally fought the placement as he worried that would place Lupin at risk. But though Malfoy was no longer on the Board of Governors, he had managed to rally quite a few parents across all the houses into demanding that the Ministry have a firmer leash on the dementors.

He strode from the room expecting the class to speedily follow him. It was his sixth year potions class and they had learned years ago to follow him without question. Last year was a good year for Potions O.W.L.s and there were over thirty students in the class from all four houses. When he reached the Great Hall he waited for all of his students to be seated before he spoke.”

“Who here is not aware of the potions assignment the third years had in this room a few weeks ago?”

No one raised their hand.

“Very well,” Severus nodded. “It is your turn to show me what you have learned.”

“Here is the scenario. It is the end of the year, and the Ministry has been taken over by outside forces. The new ministry has ordered the dementors and aurors to attack Hogwarts and seize control. Professor Dumbledore has erected a barrier over the school that will last two hours. Two hours from now the barrier will fall and the attack will commence. The dementors have been authorized to suck out the souls out of anyone they find. The aurors have been ordered to follow behind the dementors and secure the bodies, and to apprehend anyone found to be fleeing Hogwarts. However, they are not authorized to assist the dementors additionally. Here is the good news, Professor Dumbledore has requested help from trusted sources. Help will arrive in three hours. Your grade today and your subsequent assignment will be dependent on how many of you are left alive when help arrives.”

Severus waved a hand and a clock appeared over the door. “You have three hours starting now.” 

The students fell to whispering about the changes in the scenario. Terence Higgs, one of his Slytherins, stood up. “Professor, a few clarifications please.” He waited for Severus to nod before continuing. “The primary purpose of this exercise is to test our defenses against dementors and second against the aurors?”

“That is correct Mr. Higgs.”

“So, you have set up the scenario so that we don’t rely on the Ministry to come rescue us or the aurors present to handle the situation. But you are not necessarily testing us on how well we defend ourselves against the aurors?”

“This a potions class Mr. Higgs. Learning to defend yourself against a corrupt ministry falls under Defense.”

“Yes of course Sir.” Higgs grinned before sitting down and resuming his conversation with his classmates.

Cedric Diggory stood up. “How are you feeling Sir? Are you able to leave the room Sir?”

“No, I have tragically suffered a broken arm and a broken leg, I will be unable to brew or hobble around the castle.”

“But could you help us unlock the potions classroom or your store?”

“No. Part of the fortifications for the next two hours are a locking of the wards. Any rooms currently warded shut are off limits.”

“Very good Sir.” Cedric turned to a Slytherin girl. “Camelia, I believe you are planning on training to be a healer. Do you feel capable of treating the Professor’s wounds and then continuing on as our healer?”

The girl rose and began doctoring Severus’s wounds. She had him conjure a few bandages and splints and crutches and even some vials of pumpkin juice as medicine and set upan emergency ward. The rest of the class questioned one another but there were no other injuries reported. Severus was pleased to see that most of the class regarded this as highly suspicious.

Three Ravenclaws headed to the library to do research but were given a time limit of an hour by the rest of the class before they had to return and report anything they had found on dementors. About ten members of the class were selected to go locate the recipe and ingredients needed to brew the dementor repelling potion and come back to brew it in the Great Hall. Two other students disappeared with no explanation to Severus, which left the other half of the class to practice their Patronus charms.

“I do believe that Professor Lupin announced monthly Patronus lessons last week.” Severus protested.

“Yes Sir, but you are  _ our _ professor now,” one of his Slytherins pointed out. “As he hasn’t begun the lessons yet it is your job to teach us.”

“Very well.” Severus summoned chocolate from the elves and began to lecture the students on channeling emotions to power their magic. After he had gotten the group set up to practice their wand motions, he started to check over some of the younger years who had come to participate. Same as the last two times, the word was spreading that Severus was in the Great Hall challenging his students.

For the first time though, another professor joined them.

“I say, Severus, what is going on here?”

“Professor Babbling,” Severus raised a brow in surprise. “Come to participate or watch?”

“Well, I really don’t know.” He waved at a Slytherin and Gryffindor student behind him. “These two boys found me in my office during my free period and were insistent that I come with them.”

“Oh? And you just followed them?”

“Well,” the man flushed. “They said there was a highly difficult runic problem that needed my immediate attention.”

“Mr. Perks, Mr. Warrington, what is this highly difficult runic problem that needs Professor Babbling's immediate attention?”

“Well Sir, we need him to teach us a runic warding we can carve around the doors and windows to keep the dementors out of the castle.”

“Twenty points to Slytherin and Gryffindor. Excellent work boys.”

“Oh I say, that’s not a bad idea!” Babbling got excited. “We should carve some wards around the quidditch pitch and lay some carved stone on the path back to the castle. Maybe even around the greenhouses and Hagrid’s hut and the Magical Creature paddocks. We can’t expect the Headmaster to be everywhere if the dementors come back on the grounds.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Yes, we mustn't overtax Dumbledore.”

“Whatever gave you the idea boys? Most ingenious!”

The two students explained the potions lesson that Severus had set up and Bathsheda smiled in delight. The man had the next hour free, and agreed to teach the students a runic ward against dementors. Further, the class after that was his seventh year runes class and he eagerly decided to relocate that class to the Great Hall and have them assist with the runic carvings.

Severus sent Tibby to put a note in the Ancient Runes classroom for them to meet Babbling here. He did try to point out that for the sake of the assignment the runes could be drawn on paper and placed around the Great Hall. But Babbling had just started spouting off ideas about channeling magic into stone runes versus wood runes and what a great project it would be for the seventh years. So Severus left him to it.

By this time the students who had been placed in charge of brewing the dementor potion were back and had begun their first batch.

“That is a fairly large cauldron,” Severus asked as he inspected the ingredient preparations. “How much of the potion are you planning on making?”

Higgs had seemed to place himself in charge of the brewing so he spoke up. “We noticed at the quidditch match that the potion could be used on stationary objects to create a barrier. When you let the third years coat the stands with their potion it was strong enough to keep dementors outside of the arena even though there were breaks in the line. So we would like to circle the castle in the potion so that the dementors can’t enter at all. We don’t know how much potion that will take, so we plan on lining the doors and windows of the Great Hall first.”

Severus raised his brows. “Do you have any idea how large this castle is?”

“Well Sir, it takes Montague 45 minutes to run around it during quidditch training, so we would say fairly large. However, there are too many doors and windows to trust that we would cover them all. If we split the castle into five quadrants among the ten of us, we think we can get the potion placed in under thirty minutes. So we have approximately an hour to see how many buckets we can make.

“Which is where you come in Professor,” Higgs said cheerfully. “If you can help us determine how thick the potion should be poured, we can get a better idea of how much we need.”

“Might I suggest recruiting other students in the hall to place the potion when it is ready? The students who participate in sporting events outside of Hogwarts are probably in the best shape and can cover more ground. I assure you that I will be testing the completeness of your circle at precisely the two hour mark.”

“Sporting events outside of Hogwarts?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Yes, muggles enjoy far more sports than quidditch and most of them require a high level of physical fitness. If your quidditch team were to challenge a muggle football team to a race I am sure you would lose. Find out who can run the fastest here and use those students to lay the potion. The extra speed could save your lives.”

He gave the group a few pointers on strengthening their potion and then went back to check on the students working on their Patronus. A fair few of them had left to listen to Babbling lecture on how to carve wards into the castle, but even more students with a free period had shown up so there was still a large group waiting to ask him for pointers. Severus even noted that Harry was amongst the runes students. He was glad that he had forced Harry to drop divination as the boy had seemed to enjoy learning this new form of magic.

It was most students’ first time practicing the Patronus charm so Severus was not surprised that many of them seemed to be struggling with it, so he turned his attention to those students for the next hour. He was impressed by their progress over the afternoon and awarded points freely for anyone who created the faintest whisp.

When the first two hours were over, a loud thunderclap echoed across the hall. “The barrier has fallen,” Severus calmly stated. “We have one hour till help arrives.”

Anyone in the room who had fallen or jumped or yelped when the thunderclap sounded was painted in blood. Severus had ordered the elves to smear strawberry jam on the students who were surprised in order to simulate a wound. Most of them suffered from broken arms or head wounds, with a few having huge globs of jam across their middle like their innards were falling out.

Some of the students started shrieking but older students quickly hushed them up.

Babbling poked his red stomach and licked his finger. “I say, this is quite good. Does this mean I am dead?”

“No Sir, but you have to have the nurse bandage you up right away,” Warrington pointed to the nurse's station.

“Oh good,” Babbling said brightly. “Maybe I can get a crutch to match Severus’. It’s quite dashing I think.”

Severus rolled his eyes and watched Camelia Woods deputize some assistants and instructed people on hour to set wounds and prioritize treatment. Once he was assured that there was no lasting panic, he went to check the potion ring. It was a little weak in places, and probably wouldn’t last the full week it was designed to, but it would last for a few days at least. So long enough that they could survive to strengthen it.

The ten potioneers had followed him outside and he showed them the spell that he used to check on the barrier and how to locate the weak points. Higgs offered to go shore up those areas, but Severus told them that it was sufficient for today but that next time he would expect them to run their own diagnostic. Which prompted him to repeat his lesson after they went to find a few other students to listen to it and so that they could all write it down.

By the time Severus made it back to the hall, all the injured were bandaged. He noticed that many of them had a flair for the dramatic and were enjoying themselves while they stumbled around bemoaning their pain. As Babbling was leading the theatrics it was impossible to scold them so he just rolled his eyes and went to check the runes carved around the hall.

There were still thirty minutes left on the clock, but Severus decided to end the lesson early. He stopped the clock and amplified his voice. “May everyone please find a seat? It is time to wrap up the lesson.”

“But we still have thirty minutes Professor Snape,” Diggory protested.

“Yes well, as you have successfully prevented the dementors from entering the castle, the extra thirty minutes is moot.”

A cheer went up around the room and everyone quickly took a seat. “Excellent work today. I feel you all have successfully proven you can hold off a dementor attack. Remember, you are stronger together, so it’s important to play to your individual strengths.

“One point to everyone who participated today for defending the castle.” Severus waited for the cheer to die down. “Now for those of you who are actually in my sixth year potions class. You have three homework assignments -” There was a small boo, but Severus just shook his head.

He held up a finger, “First, Professor Babbling has assigned his seventh year runes class a project to finish engraving the dementor wards around the castle and the grounds. I want you all to assist them in this endeavor. I expect you to carve at least one rune and to inform Professor Babbling which one is yours so that he can check your work.”

Severus ticked another finger, “Second, I want a three foot essay on a possible situation where you can use runes or potions. The first time I proposed this scenario the class focused on creating a potion. The second time, the class added the idea of shoring up their defenses by learning the Patronus charm. Today, you added in runes. I want you to try and find another scenario where a potion or a rune could work to do the same thing. Or the two could work to strengthen the magic between them. I’ll be flexible as long as your essay is well thought out. If you aren’t in runes then I expect you to talk to someone who is or do some research on your own.

“Lastly,” Severus ticked a final finger. “Muggles call what Miss Woods did today battlefield triage or First Aid. Almost every muggle keeps a first aid kit in their house and many of them undergo basic training in CPR and First Aid. You may not always be in a situation where you can get to St. Mungos before treating a wound. I want one foot on what potions or bandages you would keep in an emergency medical kit and why.” Severus smirked. “I will be assigning this essay to every student in a potions class sometime this week, so if you want to start it early you may.”

He had the elves place snacks and drinks on the table. “Excellent job today, please enjoy your afternoon and let me know if you have any questions.”

Severus turned to go back down to his office but was stopped by Miss Woods.

“Sir,” she bit her lip nervously. “This muggle first aid, could you teach it to me?”

He turned back and raised his chin thoughtfully. One of his Slytherin’s seeking to learn a muggle method was pretty unusual. “Miss Woods, while I would be happy to go over First Aid and CPR training with you, I believe that you should seek out Madam Pomfrey first. I believe she would enjoy teaching you the basics. However, as I admit to being more familiar with muggles than she is. After you have sought her out, you may come to me and I can teach you additional things concerning first aid.”

“Thank you Professor. Would you mind if a few other students joined us? Only I know that people really have enjoyed the fake injuries.”

“Very well Miss Woods. Please keep me informed on how your lessons with Poppy go.” Severus nodded and turned back to the door.

Only to be stopped by a sixth year Gryffindor. “Excuse me, Professor Snape, I was wondering if you have a few moments to talk?”

“Mr. Robards, would you prefer to talk here or privately?”

“Privately Professor.”

“Fine. Then please follow me to my office.”

When they had reached his office, Severus took a seat behind his desk and offered a seat to Robards. Robards wasn’t in his potions class anymore so Severus wasn’t sure what the young man wanted to speak about. “Well then, what can I do for you?”

“I wanted to talk to you about your N.E.W.T. potions class Sir.”

“Yes?”

“It’s just that I didn’t make an O in my O.W.L.s so I couldn’t sign up for it!”

“Do you want to take the O.W.L. class?”

“No, I got an E.E.! And the old professor before you used to take E.E. students. I wanted to know what I had to do to get into your class.”

Severus frowned. “Unfortunately, an E.E. isn’t sufficient to keep up with the pace of the course.”

“But I want to be an Auror like my dad and you need potions to be eligible. He is really disappointed in me. Isn’t there anything I can do?”

“I have repeatedly told the auror department that an O.W.L. in potions should be sufficient for entrance into the academy,” Severus sighed. “Unfortunately, the old curriculum that allowed for E.E. students was not up to international standards. I have done my best to raise the teachings to meet with international guidelines, and that does not allow for E.E. students. I am sorry.”

Robards sniffed and shrank back in his seat.

“However,” Severus continued. “I would be willing to give you remedial potions lessons this year and recommend a tutor for you over the holidays. If you are willing to put in the extra work you can either study for the N.E.W.T. on your own or try and catch up with the rest of the class and join when you are ready. Remember, there are no rules that say you have to take the N.E.W.T.s at the end of your seventh year. The Ministry offers testing four times a year. You can always pursue additional studies after Hogwarts.”

“Really Sir! That would be brilliant! Thank you so much,”

“I have one caveat, Mr. Robards. I will not be accused of favoritism. You must talk to the other students who received E.E.s and ask them to join you in your extra lessons.”

“No problem - I can do that Professor.”

“Very well, then let me know when you have talked to the others and I will organize practice times. Let’s say every other week for now. But if you do not take this chance seriously then you will forfeit this opportunity. Is that clear?”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you down Professor. I‘ll work hard I promise.”

“See that you do.” Snape dismissed the boy and turned to his own work with a snort. He had offered extra lessons to two separate people in one day. Definitely going soft.


	15. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is here! Harry isn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade because Sirius Black is on the loose. So Snape has to think up something to keep him entertained before he can run into mischief.

#  **Chapter 15: Halloween**

Halloween was here again and Harry was determined to make it a good one. He wasn’t sure if it was possible - maybe his parents dying on Halloween had cursed it for him after all. But there had to be a way to make the day go better than it had the last few years. First year Hermione had been attacked by the troll, and last year Ms. Norris had been petrified and half the school had decided that he was the heir to Slytherin.

Harry was sure it couldn’t get worse this year, but then again it felt like the day was cursed. So you never know.

He had tried to go to Hogsmeade, but Professor McGonagall had stopped him. Snape had signed his permission form, which he could do as Harry’s guardian, and then spelled the form to show his Aunt Petunia’s name. So Harry knew he was on the approved list of students allowed out. But Professor McGonagall said that Dumbledore wasn’t going to allow him past the wards until Black was caught. Harry tried to argue that he was in just as much danger here as there, but the professor was adamant.

Ron and Hermione had gone on to Hogsmeade without him and he had to stay behind. It frustrated him because Dumbledore hadn’t even tried to talk to him about Black. No one in authority had actually told him that Black was after him. Sure, the Daily Prophet had speculated that the notorious Death Eater would be seeking revenge against the great Harry Potter. But goodness knows Dumbledore wouldn’t actually deign to warn him about the threat personally.

Deciding to go find Snape and vent to someone in person, Harry headed down to the dungeons. He snuck into Snape’s quarters and found the man reading placidly in front of the fire. “It’s not fair,” he started to rant. “Dumbledore refuses to let me go to Hogsmeade with my friends. He says it's too dangerous with Black on the loose.

“It’s not like the man is even a real Death Eater,” Harry said bitterly. “Unlike Pettigrew who has been living in this castle for the past seven years. I am probably safer out there than in here.”

“Yes, well the man doesn’t know that. I am sure he is doing his best to keep you safe.”

Harry crossed his arms and threw himself on the couch. “When does he let me go to Hogsmeade the first time around?”

Snape turned a page. “The Dursleys refused to sign your permission the first time around after you inflated your Aunt Marge into a weather balloon. I believe you finally receive permission to go in your fourth year.”

Harry brightened, “That's pretty cool. Could I do that next summer do you think?”

“Absolutely not,” Snape said quellingly.

“Can I sneak out to Hogsmeade?” Harry begged. “I know you know how to get past Professor McGonagall and Filch.”

Snape gave him a long look, “You hereby have my permission to visit Hogsmeade if you can find the secret passageways on your own. I will not be helping you disobey Minerva directly.”

“Really Uncle Alex! Thanks.”

“This is only because we both know Black isn’t actually after you. Under normal circumstances I expect you to listen to Professor McGonagall.

“Sure thing!”

“However, you may not go today. Black is going to break into the castle sometime tonight and slash up the Fat Lady’s portrait. I would prefer it if you had an actual alibi for the day.”

Harry deflated, “Halloween is the worst.”

Snape sighed dramatically. “Since you clearly can’t be trusted to entertain yourself for the day, go find Ashley and help her gather as many first and second years as she can find. And anyone else who couldn’t go to Hogsmeade and looks bored. There is an old unused hall on the west side of the fourth floor. Meet me there in an hour.”

“Alright,” Harry jumped up excitedly. “See you soon!”

*

Harry approached the fourth floor with a large group in tow. It had been a busy hour; once he told Ashley that Snape was preparing a surprise for the afternoon Ashley had quickly gathered all the Hufflepuffs left in her dorm and they had set out to find others. The Hufflepuff first and second years had been hesitant to change their plans at first, but once they found out that Professor Snape was organizing their surprise they had all decided to participate. Dennis Creevey had been sent to find his brother and collect the Gryffindor’s. And Ashley’s friend Harriett had even volunteered to knock on the snake’s common room and invite them to attend their Head’s surprise.

There were over a hundred students already in the room waiting when Harry arrived, and a few more groups trickled in behind them. The room has been cleaned recently and smelled faintly of cinnamon. There were five large fireplaces around the room that had all been lit to add to the festive mood. Harry hoped the man had planned for such a large turnout. Probably not though, he still seemed genuinely baffled when one of his students greeted him cheerfully. Most of the younger years had happily adapted to this year’s more laid back Snape and they all seemed to meet his acerbic scowls with gleeful giggles. Most of the older years were still suspicious of Snape’s supposed mellowing, but even the most suspicious were enthusiastic about the changes.

Snape swept into the room called for everyone’s attention.

“Settle down, settle down. I have called you here today for some light entertainment as I have been vehemently informed that ‘Halloween is the worst.’ If at any time you are not entertained, you are free to leave. Is that clear?”

“Yes Professor Snape.”

“Good.” Snape nodded. “As it has been decided that Halloween is the worst, we are going to celebrate Samhain.”

“For those of you who are muggle raised, or those of you who wizarding families have fallen away from traditions, I will explain.” Snape began to stalk around the room while he lectured. Harry had long noticed that the man either held himself perfectly still or enjoyed showing off his elegant billow.

“In the past, muggle cultures were more in touch with earth magic. So you will find many older muggle cultures celebrating wizarding holidays. At the end of the harvest season, wizards all over the world developed customs to replenish the earth. Here in Great Britain and Ireland, we celebrate a holiday called Samhain. Samhain has been transformed into modern day Halloween, and you can find many elements of the wizarding traditions in the muggle celebration.

“I have arranged for a variety of activities to take place in this hall for the next three hours” Snape pointed out a large window. “At which point we will be relocating to a large bonfire I have set up next to the lake. A bonfire is one of the most important Samhain traditions as it cleanses the land and renews it for next year's planting. Professor Sinistra will be joining us and has agreed to lead a traditional song and dance around the bonfire. After which, she will be sharing some traditional myths based on harvest constellations.”

Snape pointed to the western wall and a door appeared. “This door leads to a spiral staircase that will take you outside the castle. At any point, if you get too cold or are hungry, you are welcome to come back to this room and watch the bonfire from here. I will have Professor Sinistra’s voice projected here so you can continue to enjoy the stories and songs and eat food up here by the fireplace. The Harvest Feast, otherwise known as the Halloween Feast, is still taking place in the Hall this evening so I expect you to save room for something nutritional.

“Now, in the meantime, these are the Samhain activities I have prepared.” Suddenly, around the room a bunch of stations appeared. Going clockwise around the room, Snape explained each activity. “First we have a pumpkin carving area. Our forefathers used to carve turnips. But as turnips are much harder to carve, and turn out far more terrifying, I am happy to adopt the American change to this tradition. Next, we have a flower braiding table. We use orange flowers and leaves to braid into garlands. As you weave the garland you are supposed to think of your deceased loved ones. You will weave your memories and well wishes into the garland itself and when we burn it in the bonfire later, the dead will know that we remember them. There are also twigs if anyone would like to make a cinnamon broom to sweep away curses and evil spirits from your home.” The next station was a table set up in front of a large window with papers and crayons. There were hundreds of red and white candles set by the windows. “The Middle station is so that you can build a spirit altar. You draw a picture of a loved one and place it by a candle - white to help lead them on to the next life if they haven’t crossed over successfully and red to call them back to speak to you. There is no guarantee that the dead will come back to talk to you. But if it were to happen, it would be today.

“The next table is set up with a variety of food, you should choose a food item that a dead family member enjoyed eating and offer it as a sacrifice to the bonfire thereby asking your ancestors to bless your family for this next year. You can also take some food to the spirit altar to entice your loved ones to speak to you. The last table is also food, but it's food for us. The elves have made you snacks along with a few holiday traditions. The cauldron on the right is mulled cider and the one on the left is mulled honey mead. The fruitcake between them is an Irish dish called Barmbrack. The bread is used as a fortune-telling ritual for Samhain. You should cut a slice of bread and as you eat it you look out for surprises. If you find a silver ring it means you will get married sometime this year.“ Snape frowned at them. “As you are all too young for marriage you may assume it means you will enter into a relationship instead. If you find a pea it means the opposite - no marriage or relationships for you. A coin stands for good fortune, a rag is bad fortune and a stick means strife amongst your relationships. If you don’t like fruitcake, there is a similar divination dish with oatmeal called Fuarag that you can eat. Fuarag traditionally only has the ring and the coin but as most of you are too young to be worried about relationships I only included coins in the oatmeal.

“There are a few other divination games set up at that table should you choose to partake.” Snape eyed them all balefully. “Of course, divining the happiness of your future relationships and prosperity is a load of rubbish as hard work is far more important, but for tradition's sake, I will include them. Do not ask me to repeat myself. First, we have bobbing for apples - if you find a rotten apple then you will be unlucky this year. There are also apples hanging on strings with one coin hidden inside each apple. You are to choose a partner and both of you try and eat the apple and find the coin. The first to find the coin will have more good fortune this next year than the other person. Lastly are the hazelnuts - the hazelnuts are used today to determine if a friendship or relationship is a good one. You take two nuts, representing two people, and light a match between them. If the hazelnuts move closer then it is a worthy relationship, and it will survive troubles if they don’t burn quickly. But if the nuts burn fast or move from each other then it means the relationship is weak and will not endure. That being said, if I hear of any friendships breaking up because of a silly test with a match and some nuts I’ll have you in detention for a week."

Snape clapped his hands and Tibby appeared with a record player. “Last but not least, Tibby has consented to teach you the traditional Samhain dance for the bonfire later to bless the castle.” Snape scowled at them. “I do not dance, I will not be dancing for you so I suggest you be nice to Tibby if you don’t want to look like a dunderhead. Now, if you need me, I’ll be reading by the fire.” With that Snape finished his lecture and settled into an armchair he had conjured next to the fireplace. He opened a book and proceeded to ignore the rest of the hall.

There was a small pause while the students around them decided where they wanted to go first and then it was mass bedlam. Ashley had been standing next to Harry but she quickly scurried over to Tibby along with a large group of girls. Harry grabbed Dennis and headed to the pumpkin carving station. They had invited Colin to join them, but he wanted to get some photos first.

Harry had seen some of Dudley’s friends carve pumpkins, but Aunt Petunia had never allowed them in the house so it was going to be a first for him. When he got there he found three house elves showing kids how to cut the top off and scoop out the seeds before selecting a design to carve. There was a fourth house elf cleaning the pumpkin seeds and roasting them over the fireplace. Harry hadn’t even known you could eat pumpkin seeds but Dennis told him that his family ate them a lot this time of year.

On closer inspection, Harry realized that the elf in charge of the seeds was Dobby. Harry went over to greet the elf. “Dobby, I didn’t know you worked at Hogwarts now! How have you been?”

“Dobby has been working at Hogwarts for a month now Mr. Harry Potter! Wizards are not wanting an elf that wants paying but Professor Dumbledore has said that Dobby may live here Sir!”

“That’s excellent Dobby. I am happy for you,” Harry started to feel a bit awkward with Dobby’s wide eyes focused on him. “Well, uh, I better let you get back to the seeds before they burn and I’ll go work on my pumpkin. But I’ll, uh, see you around Dobby!”

“Oh Yes Mr. Harry Potter Sir. I’ll be around,” Dobby squealed.

“Just Harry. Just call me Harry, not all that other stuff.”

Harry escaped back to his pumpkin and set to work. He started up casual conversations with the boys around him. Surprisingly, besides Dennis the other boys around them were Slytherins. There was Theodore Nott, a fellow third year that he hadn’t really spoken to before, and Nott’s younger brother Thaddius who was in Dennis’ year. Thaddius and Dennis seemed to get on fairly well so when they finished with their pumpkins the four stayed together and went to the garland station.

The two younger boys wanted to make a cinnamon broom to sweep away evil spirits but Theodore stayed with Harry to work on a flower garland.

Harry had never really had a conversation with a Slytherin before so he decided to just dive right in. “So, Nott, why didn’t you go to Hogsmeade with the other third years?”

“Oh, Thaddius asked me to stay, so I gave Millie and Daphne some money to pick up some stuff at Honeydukes for me,” he shrugged. “How about your Potter?”

“Oh man, I wish I thought of that,” Harry grumbled. “The Headmaster decided that since Black is out to get me I have to stay here.”

“Hmmm, I didn’t think the Prophet was right about Black coming after you. Did the Headmaster say why?”

“Nah,” Harry shrugged. “Not sure why myself. If I managed to escape Azkaban my exit strategy wouldn’t involve breaking into Hogwarts to kill someone. I’d probably hightail it overseas if I were him.”

Nott laughed. “That sounds like a Slytherin plan. Black was a Gryffindor and everyone knows you guys can’t plan for shit.”

“Hey! No fair.”

“Really,” Nott side-eyed him. “The rumors around Slytherin say that last year when you saved the girl Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets that you brought Lockhart with you. True or False?”

Harry laughed. “Ok, true. And I have already endured a really long lecture as to why that was incredibly foolish to do. So don’t even start.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“Ok, so what would a Slytherin have done?”

“Well if, as the rumors suggested, you knew the monster was a basilisk before you went down,” he waited for Harry to nod before he continued. “I would have found a rooster before I set after the girl. Much more useful than that blowhard.”

“But all of the school roosters had been killed.”

Nott rolled his eyes. “Are you a wizard or what? Find a spell to conjure a rooster. Sneak out to Hogsmeade and get a rooster. Call a house elf and have them bring you a rooster. There are literally so many options.”

“Hmm.”

“Well, hindsight is 20/20 so it's easy to see what you _should_ have done.”

Harry looked up in surprise. “That’s a muggle saying.”

“Oh yes, well, I learned it in muggle studies.”

Harry blinked at him. “ _Your dad_ let you take muggle studies?”

“He didn’t really ask what classes I chose,” Nott shrugged. His eyes narrowed at Harry. “What’s that supposed to mean anyway?”

“Well, I mean your dad is a Death Eater. I didn’t think Death Eaters approved of muggle studies.”

“Will you shut up,” Nott hissed. He looked around nervously “How do you know that?”

Harry snorted. “Sirius Black broke out of prison to try and kill me, you don’t think my guardian had me memorize lists of alleged Death Eaters this summer? Let’s just say our summer homework was probably pretty different and leave it at that.”

“And what are you going to do with this information?” Nott’s eyes flicked to his little brother. “What do you want to keep quiet?”

Harry’s mouth fell open and his voice grew, “Do you think I am trying to blackmail you?”

“Shhh, I’ll do what you want. You just have to keep Thaddius out of it.” Both their eyes flicked to the two younger boys pretending to fence with the sticks at the other end of the table.

“I am not trying to blackmail you, you idiot.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Man you Slytherins are paranoid. It’s exhausting talking to you lot. You know that?”

“But then why did you bring it up?”

“Look, you surprised me. And I guess I am curious, cause if you don’t follow your dad down the Death Eater path then it's one less person for me to kill.”

Nott looked at him fearfully.

“Oh stop looking at me like that. I am not going to kill you _now_. I mean when Voldemort comes back. One less follower to kill when he comes back.”

If anything Nott’s fear grew. “But, but I thought he was dead.”

“Oh man your dad doesn’t tell you anything. Listen, Nott, I think everyone deserves the truth no matter which side they chose, so I am going to be honest. Voldemort is still floating around somewhere. I fought him our first year so I know for a fact that he is still around. And your dad does too. All the Death Eaters are sitting around waiting for him to come back.”

“What!”

“And just so you know, I don’t care that your dad is a Death Eater. I do care what side _you_ are going to choose when we get older. As I said the fewer people who follow him, the less work for me. I don’t think families should be punished for one person’s bad decisions. Likewise, I don’t think people should be forced to follow in their parents’ footsteps. So if both you keep your younger brother out of it, then after all the Death Eaters and Voldemort are dead I’ll make sure he isn’t dragged down with you even if you choose the wrong side. Either way though, I think you should tell him the truth at some point. People had the right to make informed decisions.”

“I thought that all Gryffindors believed that Slytherins were all evil. That we are all dark wizards with no hope of saving.”

Harry shrugged. “No, actually if Malfoy was less of a git I probably would have sorted Slytherin. Sometimes I wonder what would have been different if I hadn’t met him before the sorting ceremony. I think I could convince most of the house to abandon Voldemort and that would've helped me in the long run. I think that the more you actually find out about the man, and who he is today, the more creeped out you would be. No one in their right mind would follow that guy. You should have seen him on the back of Quirrell’s head - a Dark Lord worth following he is not.”

“So are you trying to recruit me to follow you instead?” Nott asked curiously.

Harry burst out laughing. “Uh no, I am pretty sure my guardian would kill me if I started collecting a following. He says only fools get involved in politics.”

“Huh, so not a Slytherin then.”

Harry just grinned at him. The idea of Snape allowing him to start collecting minions like a Dark Lord was too funny to contemplate. Snape would probably chop him up for potions ingredients first. Or ground him for the rest of his life. And then he would have to hold Death Eater wannabe meetings in the pillow fort in his room and Snape would stand on the sidelines calling them all dunderheads. Really the idea was too hilarious for words.

“You are not what I expected Potter.”

“Thanks, I think,” Harry smiled widely at the boy. He looked back down the table and sighed. “Hey if you are done, what do you say we grab your brother and Dennis and get some of that weird fruit cake? I am getting kind of hungry”

“Sure Potter, I’d like that.”

“Call me Harry,” he stuck out his hand.

“Harry,” Nott shook his hand. “I’m Theo.” He paused, “I bet I can find that coin in the apple faster than you.”

“No way - you’re on!” Harry accepted the challenge and stood to gather the two younger boys to go all try their hands at some traditional Samhain divination. They sounded like silly fun, but after hearing about them he was really glad he hadn’t stayed in divination with Ron. Deciding if a relationship was good or not based on how fast some nuts burned seemed like rubbish to him. And he didn’t want to have to rely on finding a coin to bring him luck for the coming year. That being said, he was totally going to find all the coins before Theo. Gryffindor pride was on the line.

***

Harry took a big bite of his chicken and chewed enthusiastically. Hermoine and Ron were on either side of him telling him about their time in Hogsmeade. They had brought him back some chocolate from Honeydukes, and while it sounded fun to explore the town, Harry was glad that he had ended up staying in the castle. The Samhain festivities had been really fun and he had enjoyed the bonfire. Even the dancing wasn’t so bad as it was mostly just weaving circles around the fire. And afterward, Professor Sinistra had them sit around the fire and she had told the story of how Hercules had killed the Nemean Lion and the lion had been turned into the constellation Leo. Then Heracles had gone on to kill a Hydra and a giant crab and eventually even a dragon and now they were all constellations in the sky in honor of their deaths.

Harry hadn’t heard the greek and roman myths behind the constellations before. Astronomy got a lot more interesting now that he knew some of the stories behind the stars they were studying. In fact, he was going to see later if Snape had some books about the stars with their stories. That would make the class more interesting - it was too bad Professor Sinistra didn’t tell them some of this stuff normally.

After Ron and Hermoine had finished telling him about their day, he told them about the Samhain festival that Snape had organized. Ron laughed really hard when Harry was telling him about the weird divination they did with apples and hazelnuts. Ron laughed even harder when Harry admitted to finding a pea in his bread so supposedly wouldn’t be dating anyone in the next year. When Harry mentioned that he was going to be luckier than both Theo and Dennis, both Hermoine and Ron had been surprised that he had hung out with Slytherins. But Hermione had lightened up once Harry had assured them that Theo and Thaddius had been nice. Ron refused to trust a Slytherin could be nice but they agreed to disagree for now.

The desserts were amazing and the night finished off nicely with a few Samhain and Halloween songs from Professor Flitwick’s student choir. Harry grabbed a few biscuits for later and kept Ron and Hermoine firmly in the middle of the Gryffindors as they left the hall. He even struck up a loud conversation with Colin about the pictures he took of the bonfire to slow them down.

Which meant they were barely halfway to the tower when word reached them to turn around and go back to the Great Hall. Harry hustled his friends back down, acting just as confused as his fellow classmates. When they got back to the Hall, there was a lot of general confusion, but no real fear yet. A few minutes after they had gotten back to the Gryffindor table the Weasley twins came up noisily.

“Oy Ronniekinds - did you hear? Sirius Black slashed up the Fat Lady’s portrait.”

“What? Are you sure?” Hermione demanded.

“Yep,” Fred nodded his head enthusiastically. “The portrait is a mess and we were there when Dumbledore showed up. No one can get in or out of the Gryffindor Common Room. So the Headmaster ordered us all back here and is having the professors search the castle.”

“Oh, what are the aurors doing?” Ron asked.

“Don’t know,” George shrugged. “We didn’t see Dumbledore call them.”

“I bet we could catch them coming in,” Fred jumped up. “Excuse us little brother, we need to see what we can see.”

“Harry, are you ok?” Hermione said. “Only you don’t need to worry. I am sure Professor Dumbledore will search the entire castle and find him.”

“I am not worried about Black,” Harry shrugged. He knew the man was after the rat thanks to Snape. He was more worried that the rat would escape before they had a chance to turn him in than he was worried about Black’s hair-brained revenge plots. He knew that Black had broken Ron’s leg in the first timeline and Snape didn’t want them to get in between the two men if they had a choice. 

He and Snape had agreed on a plan to reveal Pettigrew’s animagus form in Harry’s transfiguration class with McGonagall’s help. But Snape had insisted that Harry wait till after Halloween. Snape had planned on using the Slytherin parents to force the Ministry to station aurors at Hogwarts after Black snuck in tonight. However, Snape had been able to get that started after the quidditch match. The aggravating thing was how slow the Ministry moved. The aurors had been here for only a week now. Harry thought it would look suspicious if he had captured Pettigrew the first week of the aurors being at the school so he had delayed the reveal.

Capturing Pettigrew definitely needed to happen by Christmas though. He felt gross every time he saw Ron cuddling the rat.

Professor McGonagall arrived and made an announcement. “The aurors have called in back up from the Ministry and are searching the castle. The rest of the houses will be arriving soon and you all will be spending the night here so that the aurors can properly comb through the castle. House elves will provide pajamas and toothbrushes. You will be allowed out ten at a time to go to the bathrooms across the hall. Professor Babbling and Professor Sprout will be escorting bathroom trips so line up by the door when you want to go. Professor Dumbledore will be by to speak with you all after all the students are accounted for and the aurors are seen to.”

“Hey,” Harry suggested, “We should stake out a spot to sleep before the good ones are taken. I suggest we get one near the wall.”

“Not too close to the windows, they can be kind of drafty.” Hermoine said.

Ron nodded. “Ok, and we need a big enough spot for Ashley and Dennis. I bet the firsties are going to be scared so we need to protect them.”

“Good thinking Ron,” Hermione smiled at him proudly. They secured a place by the wall and waved Ashley and Dennis over when the Hufflepuffs arrived.

“I brought a silver knife,” Dennis leaned conspiratorially towards Ron. “I know the full moon isn’t till tomorrow but I thought it was better to be safe. Do you have a silver rock?”

Ron grinned and pulled out a pebble and a slingshot. “Ready to enlarge and use.”

A few other first years came over and asked to join them so they surreptitiously put away their weapons. Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the two boys, but he refrained. The two boys had set themselves as Defenders against Defense Teachers and were often busy spying on Lupin’s movements. Hermione was always scolding them, but Harry knew it would come in useful next year when the Defense teacher was a Death Eater. So he went with them when they went to search out new secret passageways that could help with spying and escaped to Snape’s to play with Robin and Marion when they fell to discussing ways to plant listening devices in Lupin’s office.

Dumbledore finally arrived and caught everyone’s attention. “I am sure you have all heard the rumor that Sirius Black has been spotted in the castle. Alas, it is my unfortunate dirty to confirm that this is in fact true. However, the aurors are on site and are searching the entire castle thoroughly. There are two aurors stationed outside the door and the professors have agreed to patrol the hall in shifts all night. I assure you that there is nothing to worry about. Now, the best thing for you is a good night's sleep.”

After Dumbledor conjured cots and purple blankets and pillows for everyone, the hall settled down pretty fast. Harry watched as the Heads walked among the students and spoke to the more frightened students. When all the students were finally in bed and Dumbledore and McGonagall were gone, Snape slowly made his way to Harry’s side. He spoke quietly to Ashley first and then turned slightly to face Harry. Snape cast an anti-eavesdropping charm and a notice-me-not charm before he spoke. “How are you Harry?”

“I am fine Sir.”

“You can speak freely, the charm is impenetrable. Did you see Black?”

“No Severus, I stuck near the back of the Gryffindors but stayed with a large group. We didn’t see or hear anything.”

“Good. I doubt the aurors are going to find anything tonight. I put a tracker on a few tunnels and Black escaped off the grounds via a tunnel under the whomping willow about an hour ago. Still, I want you to be careful tonight with the search parties wandering around. Don’t use your invisibility cloak.”

“Ok Severus,” Harry yawned. “Sev I have a question. Did Lupin tell Dumbledore or the Aurors that Black is an animagus tonight?”

“No, he did not.”

Harry yawned again. “So he knows the man made it all the way to Gryffindor tower and slashed up our entrance. But he still didn’t say anything?”

Snape sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe he thinks Black is innocent and is trying to help the man.”

Harry frowned. “But he never went to visit Black in prison or even tried to get him a trial. If he really thinks Black is innocent he sure isn’t acting like it. He is acting just as guilty as Black.”

“Well, after we capture Pettigrew you can interrogate the man. I’ll even provide the veritaserum if you want.”

“Ok,” Harry blinked at him sleepily. “You know if you ever kill someone and end up in Azkaban I’ll break you out. Promise.”

“Oh joy. Just what every parent wants to hear from their ward.” Snape rolled his eyes. “Now go to sleep brat. It’s been a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I found most of the Samhain traditions online as real parts of that celebration. Especially all the food and the divination with the food. If you want the recipes for the bread and that oatmeal dish I made sure that I spelled them correctly so you can google a good recipe on your own.
> 
> Tomorrow - the full moon. I wonder how Lupin and Dumbledore are going to react to the cure?


	16. The Wolf & The Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day after Halloween and aurors are still searching Hogwarts for Black. Meanwhile, it is the night of the full moon. It is time for Lupin and Dumbledore to learn just what potion Snape gave the wolf back in September.

#  **Chapter 16: The Wolf & The Rat**

Severus was startled to see Minerva’s Patronus enter his quarters and scamper up to him. “Severus, we need to speak to you.”

The cat Patronus batted at his foot impatiently and Severus quickly set down his book and followed the light out to the stone hallways of the dungeon and down a few corridors from his rooms. The cat walked through a hidden wooden door, so Severus knocked before pushing the heavy door open.

“Minerva? Is everything all right?” Severus’ voice fell as he took in the small room. It was an old prison cell with a guard room in the front. His gaze swung across the tableau in front of him. Lupin was locked in a stone cell with sturdy iron bars filling the one open wall. The cell behind him was sparsely furnished with a small rug and blanket. In front of the bars, Dumbledore, Minerva, Filius, and Pomona stood staring at him.

“What is the meaning of this?” Severus furrowed his brow.

“That is exactly why we called you here,” Dumbledore frowned at him. “What have you done?”

“What have I done? What are you doing! Why do you have Lupin locked in a prison cell?”

“It’s for his transformations,” Minerva said stiffly. “I had Albus arrange a secure room.”

“In my dungeons!” Severus hissed. “We are mere feet away from an entrance to the Slytherin common room! How dare you try and put a werewolf so close to my students.”

Minerva flushed. “Albus has secured the wards and your students are safe.”

“No, Severus is quite right,” Pomona shook her head. “I had not realized we were that close to the Slytherin dormitories, but if Severus says we are then we are far too close then I trust him. I understand there are quite a few old cells abandoned in the dungeon. Lupin should be relocated to a cell further away from students.”

Dumbledore sighed disappointedly, “It is far too late to do anything tonight. Perhaps next month.”

“Just how long have you been planning this?” Severus crossed his arms and scowled at them. “And why was I not give a few days' notice that you were going to use the dungeons as a prison?”

“I only found out about Lupin’s condition on Friday,” Filius frowned back at him. “It came as quite a shock that you have known about this over the entire summer and never saw fit to inform me.”

“Forgive me Filius, I was under orders not to speak of the matter.” Severus apologized. Filius and Pomona nodded back and he knew they didn’t actually bear him any ill will. The news must have been unexpected and no doubt they understood that Dumbledore had insisted he stay silent.

“Be that as it may,” Dumbledore cut in, “Do you understand why we have called you here Severus?”

He rolled his eyes. “To check the room obviously.”

Dumbledore’s voice hardened. “No, moonrise was an hour ago and Remus has not yet transformed. What potion did you give him this month?”

“So, you weren’t going to tell me you had locked a werewolf down here unless you needed my help? Is that correct Headmaster?”

“Severus, I don’t get your dander up!” Minerva scolded. “You can yell at the Headmaster later. Right now I want to know if Lupin poses any danger to the students tonight.”

Severus flushed slightly. “Yes of course Minerva, you are quite right.”

“Well, what’s wrong with the man?” Pomona questioned.

“Oh, nothing is wrong with him. He is quite fine I assure you.”

“What changes did you make to the Wolfsbane potion this past week?”

Severus scowled at Dumbledore. “I didn’t make any changes to the Wolfsbane potion as I didn’t give him any potion this month. Didn’t the wolf tell you?”

“No. He most certainly did not,” Minerva growled at Lupin.

The man took a couple of steps back and dug his hands into his pockets in shame.

“Calm yourself, Minerva,” Severus rolled his eyes. “I promised you last month that I had secured the safety of this castle and its inhabitants. And I have.”

“Severus, what did you do?” Dumbledore asked uncertainly.

He drew himself up, “I did what you refused to do. I made sure that the children were kept safe.”

“I don’t understand why you can’t see that I do all in my power to secure the safety of the students.”

He sneered. “Then how come it is the third moon the wolf has been in the castle and yet it is the first time you have spent it with him? How come it is only now, that you noticed that he is no longer a werewolf?”

The other professors gasped and Lupin staggered to the iron bars. Grasping them tightly, his voice coming out thin and reedy as he stumbled for an explanation. “Snape, are you saying I am not a werewolf anymore?”

“That’s exactly what I am saying you moronic wolf. What the hell did you think I was feeding you the entire month of September? I have been waiting for you to come to me all week asking for the Wolfsbane potion so that I could reveal the surprise. Yet you in your idiocy never once spoke to me this past month. You did not come to ask for the potion that would prevent you from being a danger or even question your good health this past month. Your discernment is astounding honestly. None of the usual pains leading up to the moon, none of the urges. And yet you in all your percipience chose to ignore all signs and continue on blithely.

“My word,” Filius broke into his rant. “Are you saying that you cured Lycanthropy Severus?”

Severus smirked. “Yes he still a wolf, but he can now choose when the transformations happen.”

“He is an animagus?” Dumbledore said faintly. “Severus, what have you done?”

“I have removed one of Voldemort’s most powerful allies and ensured the safety of my students, Headmaster,” Severus sneered. “Surely, Albus your joy must be overpowering.”

“How, how long does this last?” Lupin stammered.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Forever. No more potions. No more baying at the moon. From now on you will have no one but yourself to blame for all of life’s disappointments.”

“My word, you cured lycanthropy,” Filius repeated in awe. “This calls for a celebration!” He summoned a bottle of champagne and six flutes. “Truly this is a historic day! Lupin is the first werewolf to be cured.”

“Actually, there were a few wolves before Lupin. The Potion Guild has been conducting a review of my potion for a few months.” Severus quirked his lips. The wording he used implied those wolves might have been tested months before Lupin rather than hours. But he had no intention of letting Lupin or Dumbledore think that he had been the first, or that Lupin would be the only one to benefit.

“Nevertheless, he is one of the first!” Filius said cheerfully as he popped the cork. “This is an amazing achievement and we get to be here for it! I don’t know if I ever told you that I have a cousin that is a werewolf. I can’t wait to tell her!” Filius filled their glasses while he chattered.

“This is quite an achievement, Severus,” Minerva smiled. “When will the Potions Guild be announcing your potion?”

“Over the winter holidays I believe. They are scheduling a conference for me to present the potion.”

Dumbeldore frowned thoughtfully. “The Potion Guild is fully aware that you created the potion?’

“Yes and I can’t wait to see how the werewolf packs around the world react to this announcement. Just think Albus, you have a veritable army of wolves you can recruit to fight against Voldemort this time.”

The wolf was staring at his hands in awe. “Do you want me to go and show them?” Lupin asked wonderingly.

“Absolutely,” Snape bit out sarcastically. “As someone who has never been publicly outed as a werewolf, coming forward to say that you aren’t a wolf will hold so much meaning. Though perhaps telling the guild that you are the first werewolf that tried to eat me will make the story of my life so much more interesting so let me mull over the idea.”

“I am sorry,” Lupin mumbled. His gaze stayed on his hands and he refused to meet any of the teachers’ gaze. “I never apologized for that night. And, and I just wanted to say I am sorry.”

Severus glared at him. “I won’t accept a false apology. You are twenty years and a thousand insults too late for me to believe you.”

“I am though! I am sorry!”

“Really Lupin, you called him Snivellus in the staff room a few days ago when the man wasn’t even present to defend himself. Don’t insult our intelligence by pretending a remorse you do not feel. Simply thank the man for curing your disease and start treating him with some respect,” Pomona reprimanded Lupin.

Before the argument could devolve further, the door behind them burst open and six aurors stormed the room. They quickly circled the room and kept their wands at the ready. 

“My word, this is an interesting night!” Filius sipped his champagne.

“What is the meaning of this?” Dumbledore thundered.

“Ah good, Headmaster, we have been looking for you.” Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head Auror stepped into the room. “We were able to determine by interrogating the portraits around the castle that Sirius Black is an unregistered animagus. He turned into a large black dog while he was escaping the castle last night. As such, we conducted a scan of the castle and determined that there are three animagi currently in the castle. Only Professor McGonagall is registered as an animagus so I have dispatched my men to find all the animagi. The scans show that there are two in this room.”

Scrimgeour scowled at the lot of them, and his eyes took a calculating gleam upon realizing that Lupin was locked behind bars. “So which of you is going to be accompanying me to headquarters tonight?”

“The other animagus?” Dumbledore interrupted. “The students must be protected.”

“My men are seeing to the other animagus and I assure you that your students are in safe hands. The other signature was in the Gryffindor common room and we had assumed that it was Professor McGonagall. But it must be one of your students who has been studying the transformation on their own.” Scrimgeour shrugged. “We will take them to the Ministry and scare them a little and then make them register. Now which of you _adults_ never registered your animagus form.”

“I apologize Auror Scrimgeour,” Severus said smoothly. “Lupin was not aware he was an animagus until tonight. A little joke on my part.”

Scrimgeour’s brows rose and he scowled deeply. “You turned your fellow professor into an animagus as a joke? I don’t find that funny Snape.”

“Well I found it hilariously cathartic so I suppose we will simply have to disagree.”

Scrimgeour snapped at one of the aurors to run another scan. It did show that Minerva and Lupin were the only two animagi in the room. The Head Auror eyes Severus suspiciously. “Just what kind of potion can turn a man into an animagus unwillingly?”

“I am afraid it is still in the testing stages, I can give you more details at a later date.”

“Oh it’s quite marvelous,” Filius squeaked. “Severus has cured lycanthropy! We are celebrating in fact.”

Scrimgeour’s eyes sharpened on Lupin. “Are you saying that Lupin is a werewolf?”

“Was. I think the operative term is, was a werewolf.” Severus scowled at Filius.

“Hmmm, this is most unusual Dumbledore. A werewolf as a teacher at Hogwarts. I don’t believe the Ministry was aware of this.”

Filius flushed guilty and looked at Lupin. In his excitement, he must have forgotten how much the Ministry disliked werewolves. This might not go well for the wolf.

“Dumbledore, Lupin I believe we should go speak to the Minister. He is waiting back at the Ministry for the results of our scan and I believe he will be very interested in tonight’s developments.”

“Of course Rufus. Remus and I would be happy to meet with Cornelius.” Dumbledore sounded sincere, but Severus caught the biting edge hidden in his tone.

Scrimgeour turned and scowled at Severus again. “I’ll be watching you Snape. If you had anything to do with Black gaining access to this castle you won’t live to tell the tale.”

“As pleasant as it is to see aurors hard at work,” Severus sneered back, “I am not the person in this room who was once Black’s friend. I’d rather be eaten by a werewolf than help that mongrel.”

“Good. Keep it like that and we will have no problems.” Scrimgeour led the aurors and Dumbledore and Lupin from the room.

Severus rubbed his forehead after they were gone. “How did this night go so wrong?”

“I am sure Dumbledore and Lupin will be fine,” Minerva comforted them. “It isn’t your fault Filius. If Severus hadn’t turned Lupin into an animagus they still would have walked in to see a werewolf when they came looking for me. The secret was bound to come out tonight no matter what.”

“Which one of your Gryffindor’s do you think is an animagus Minerva?” Pomona asked.

Severus started in surprise. Pettigrew was in the Gryffindor common room with Harry. “I believe we should go check on your Lions Minerva. I don’t trust the aurors without our supervision.”

“Quite right Severus,” Pomona nodded. “Let’s all go check on your Lions and make sure the aurors didn’t upset them unduly.”

*

It was the night after Halloween and Harry was relaxing in the common room with Ron and Hermione. He was playing wizards chess against Ron while Hermione was working on her arithmancy homework. It was only a little after curfew so the room was still fairly crowded as Gryffindors crammed the last bit of studying or fun into their weekend.

Hermione seemed more stressed than usual since she had taken Halloween off, but Harry tried to ignore her worrying. Snape had told him about her time turner so that she could take all of the electives and he thought it sounded kind of dumb to be that stressed as a third year. But he knew Hermione well enough to know that she needed to figure that out for herself. If he tried to tell her to drop some courses and chill out it would just make her more stubborn.

Ron was winning their chess match, like usual. But after Harry’s lessons this last summer it took longer for Ron to slaughter him which made both of them enjoy the games more. He had just moved a pawn to take Ron’s castle when the portrait entrance opened. Four aurors stepped in and smiled around the room.

One of them took the lead and greeted them with a wide smile. “Hello, fellow Gryffindor’s! My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I am one of the aurors who has been stationed here as of last week. My colleagues and I are looking into a small situation. We are here to talk to one of you, but we will try and make this quick.”

Everyone watched him expectantly and Shacklebolt waved his wand around the room. A golden beam arched out of his wand and pointed to Ron’s lap. Scabbers lay snoozing there but the light startled him awake. With a loud squeak, the rat scurried down and tried to dash away.

“Oy, Scabbers, come back here!” Ron called.

With his seeker reflexes, Harry dived across the floor and caught the rat in a tight grip. He rolled on his back and saw the room staring at him. “Sorry,” he scrambled to his feet. “ Scabbers has been a little stressed lately. Hermione’s cat seems to have it in for him.”

Harry took in the aurors' tight holds on their weapons and thought quickly. Snape had made an escape proof cage, but that was down in the dungeon. And Harry knew that last time the rat had escaped and made his way back to Voldemort. That couldn't be allowed to happen again, but these aurors didn’t seem prepared to capture a rat animagus.

“Harry can you hand me the rat please?” Shacklebolt asked firmly.

Harry panicked for a second but then he thought about what Snape would do in this situation. It wasn’t nice, but it should work. “Sure Mr. Shacklebolt.”

Harry brought up his other hand as if to secure his grip on the rat and broke both of Pettigrew’s legs.

“Owe! He bit me!” Harry said to cover the snap. “Careful, he is a little squirrely today. I might have squeezed him too hard a second ago but he seems determined to escape.” Harry carefully handed the rat to Shacklebolt. Pettigrew was trembling and squeaking but had stopped trying to move.

“Is this your pet?”

“Oh no. It’s Ron Weasley’s pet. And before that, it was his older brother Percy’s pet. The rat has been in the family for a long time.”

The aurors frowned at one another before turning to Ron. “Can we take your pet, Mr. Weasley? I know your father, and if possible we will return Scabbers to him, but if not we will see about getting you a new pet. How does that sound?”

“Ron frowned at the aurors. “You won’t hurt him will you?”

“No, we just want to ask him a few questions.”

“Ron furrowed his brow in confusion. “Ok. I guess. Just don’t hurt him.”

Harry hunched his shoulders in guilt. He hadn’t wanted to hurt the rat that Ron loved so much, but he couldn’t let that monster escape.

The aurors took their leave and Harry walked back over to Ron. “That was weird, right?” Ron said thoughtfully. “Something didn’t really feel right. What could they get out of talking to a rat?”

“I don’t know Ron,” Harry shrugged. “Maybe Scabbers saw Black and the aurors know a spell to see an animal's memories.”

They returned to the chess match, but neither boy was concentrating.

The next time the portrait door opened, the entire common room stopped and waited quietly to see who it was. Snape stepped in first followed by McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. Harry could see Snape scan the room and nodded reassuringly when the man’s eyes landed on him. Snape stared at him fiercely, but he didn’t know a way to tell him that Pettigrew was with the aurors… Legilimency!

Harry made eye contact with Snape and thought really hard about the events of the last hour. It must have worked because he could see Snape visibly relax.

McGonagall opened her mouth to speak but Snape stopped her. “We are aware that aurors visited the common room tonight. Is everyone alright?”

“Yes Sir. They took Ron’s rat, Professor, then left.” Colin spoke up.

“Ron’s rat?” Minerva spluttered. “Did they talk to or take a student?”

“No, just Scabbers,” Percy shook his head.

McGonagall’s mouth fell open in shock. “A pet… but who?”

“Minerva,” Snape spoke up. “Perhaps it would be best if you contact the boy’s parents. I am sure Arthur and Molly might like some notice before the aurors visit.”

“Yes of course Severus,” she looked at the room indecisively for a minute.

“Go,” Snape said firmly. “We can handle your lions.”

After McGonagall left, Snape turned back to the room. “Miss Granger, could you run upstairs and get Miss Weasley? Mr. Creevey, could you run upstairs and get the Weasley twins?” While those two errands were being run he had a whispered conversation with the other two heads. When all the Weasleys were assembled, Snape led them from the common room.

Harry wished he could go with Ron, but he guessed that Snape didn’t want to draw the Ministry’s attention to him. Harry knew that once the aurors figured out that the rat was Pettigrew they would be back to interrogate the Weasleys. Though Harry had to play clueless, he knew that Snape would get away with deducing enough to prepare the Weasleys for the aurors.

Knowing they were with Snape didn’t make it any easier to sit back and do nothing. For the first time he thought about how hard it must have been for Ron last year. He was stuck behind a cave in while Harry went on to rescue his sister, unable to assist in the final confrontation. Harry made a note to tell Ron how much it meant that he had been there working on the rubble. Not feeling alone was the best support a friend could give.

Sprout and Flitwick didn’t say much about the aurors and the rat and the Weasleys. They just admonished the house to give the Weasley’s space this next week and then sent them all to bed.

Hours later, Ron came back and Harry climbed into bed next to him. “Are you Ok?” he asked.

Ron shrugged. He looked kind of pasty honestly. “Eh, well. Mom and Dad came over and a few aurors were there. We met them downstairs and they questioned us about Scabbers.” Ron swallowed thickly. “He isn’t a rat - he is a wizard! His name is Pettigrew and everyone thought he died a long time ago. He has a dark mark on his arm, the aurors said. So he worked for you-know-who. He has been pretending to be a rat this whole time and spying on my family!”

“Oh Ron, I am so sorry. That sucks.”

“It’s gross - he slept with me!” Ron shuddered. “Percy is reacting the worst though. Scabbers - Pettigrew - was his pet the longest. Snape had to take him to Pomfrey to get some Calming Draught. I think he is sleeping in the hospital wing tonight. Mom’s staying with him.”

“How about your dad? Is he staying too?”

“No, he is headed to the Ministry. Said he wanted to see the rat himself.”

“Are they sure he can’t escape?” Harry asked hesitantly. “Only, if he can turn into a rat there's got to be plenty of holes he can escape out of.”

Ron shook his head. “They got him locked up in a special cell Shacklebolt said. Plus his legs are broken so he can’t move much. When he transformed, he tried to escape but Shacklebolt thinks that the shock of standing on human legs after so long broke them. Good thing too, otherwise the rat might have escaped again.” Ron shuddered.

Harry leaned over and gave him a soothing hug. “Whatever you need Ron, just let me know.”

“I’m, Ok for now,” Ron mumbled. “Snape gave us all dreamless sleep and excused us from classes for the next couple of days. He thinks we should go home for the week after Percy gets out of the hospital wing tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Harry nodded. “Percy could probably use some time at home and you should all be there for each other.”

“You don’t mind?” Ron bit his lip. “Only I feel like I am abandoning you with Black out there on the loose.”

“No. Don’t be silly. First off, I have Hermione so I won’t be alone. Second, if even Snape thinks you guys need time to be a family then I wouldn’t argue. Mostly though, if you feel better then I will feel better.”

“Ok, thanks Harry. You reckon Snape finally grew a heart this year?”

"Nah. I think he had one all along. He just finally decided to show it."

Harry gave him another hug before standing up to go to his bed. “Get some sleep - we can have breakfast before you head to the burrow.” Harry curled back up in bed and finally relaxed. The Ministry had Pettigrew and had already found his dark mark. The rat wasn’t going to weasel his way out of prison this time.

It hadn’t gone down at all the way he had planned and Harry wanted to talk to Snape as soon as possible. He didn’t know what this meant or if it would all fit in with Snape’s plans. And he kind of wanted to sneak out and get reassurance from the man tonight. But he also knew that getting caught tonight would arouse suspicion and the aurors would be on high alert after the past two days.

Harry slipped into uncomfortable slumber. His dreams were filled with a man with broken legs crawling after him and Ron yelling that he had hurt his pet. The dream finished with a cackling snake eating him whole as it spewed green magic from its mouth. He woke up drenched with sweat and unable to fall back asleep.

*

“I wish you had told me, Severus,” Dumbledore sighed tiredly. He had just returned from the Ministry sans Lupin and Severus had been called into his office.

“Why?” Severus sneered. “You refused to even consider my feelings when you brought the wolf into this school. Why should I have considered what is easiest for you when I made my plans?”

“You have been out of school for fifteen years. I had hoped you had moved beyond petty grudges.”

“Me! You let him call my Snivellus multiple times in your presence without rebuking him once! Tell me why I should have made his life any easier when he never respected me. Neither of you gave me a reason to be nice.

"I wish I knew why you stopped trusting me, Severus," Dumbledore sighed with genuine regret. "You haven't come to me once this year."

"I still trust you Albus." Severus said stiffly. "I simply no longer think you are infallible. You are pulled in too many directions. One man shouldn't be Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. You miss things. You are doing too much and you refuse to ask for help. I will always follow you Albus, but I will no longer follow you blindly."

"And look how your plans ended up today," Dumbledore reprimanded him. "Remus is being held at the Ministry for failing to register as a werewolf."

Severus snorted, “I supposed if I had known the aurors were going to be running an animagus detection charm on the castle, I might have said something. But as I did not know that would be happening then you can’t blame me for not warning you.”

“My dear boy -”

“And why aren’t you blaming Lupin for never telling you that Black was an animagus?” Severus snapped. “He knew and yet he never once mentioned it.”

“As he is locked up in Ministry custody I have not yet had the opportunity to ask him, but I will,” Dumbledore said sternly.

“You know what I find fascinating Albus,” Severus bit out. “I think it is fascinating that last week I never gave Lupin a potion to drink and he didn’t seek me out to ask for one nor did he go to you. As far as he knew, he wasn’t taking any Wolfsbane and would transform into an out of control beast but never reported his concerns.

“What will it take to make you see that you can’t trust him?”

“I trust you and many people say I should not. How can you see that this is no different?”

Severus glowered at the man. “Because you made me swear an unbreakable vow to protect Harry Potter. And I would be willing to do the same for any child in this school. Have you made Lupin swear an oath of any sort? Is there any binding in place to show that he has loyalty to even one person in the school?”

He shook his head sadly at Dumbledore’s telling silence. “I thought not.”

*

Amelia Bones strode into the Great Hall impatiently. “Professor Snape. I would like a word if you please.” It had been a week since Pettigrew and Lupin were taken to the Ministry. He had tried to stay out of it for the most part. Dumbledore had cornered him two days after Lupin was taken for failure to register as a werewolf. The Headmaster had wanted Severus to speak up in Lupin’s defense but he had refused. The man had in fact not registered as a werewolf. Though he did point out to Albus that the laws did not state that one had to register for previously being a werewolf. So Lupin was in fact no longer breaking the law. But Severus refused to go to the Ministry to point this out to them directly. That was Albus’ job as far as Severus was concerned.

The Minister and Umbridge had been demanding to speak to him about the Lycanthropy cure, but he had little interest in pandering to either one of them. There was nothing they could possibly say that would not be a waste of his time. This was the first he had heard from Bones, so he wasn’t sure what her stance was on lycanthropy. So for now he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she would even surprise him and be there to talk about Pettigrew as that man was a much more immediate concern than a cured werewolf.

Severus finished his bite and patted his mouth with his napkin. "Very well, I was almost done with breakfast anyway.” He rose and led her back out of the hall to the sitting room he had met Master Achala at the beginning of October. Once there he called for Tibby to bring them tea and coffee. He then seated himself and waited to hear what Madam Bones had to say.

Bones didn’t take a cup of tea or seat herself. Instead, she strode into the room and frowned commandingly at him. “It is my understanding that you have refused to come down to the Ministry to answer questions about your part in the events of Halloween and the subsequent night.”

“As I had no part in Black’s presence on Halloween or the apprehension of the animagus rat, I feel that I have no need to go down to the Ministry. If you would provide me a list of questions concerning Pettigrew then I would be happy to answer them. Either here or at the Ministry. However, so far all the questions I have been asked are about a potion that I invented that is still undergoing international review. As it has not been submitted to your Ministry, It is illegal for the British Ministry to question me on the potion until it has been approved by the Potions Guild. I have neither the inclination nor do I have the time, to answer questions on a situation that I have no relevant information on.”

“I believe it is the job of my department to determine that.”

“I have offered to answer any questions your aurors on-site pose about the events of last weekend, I simply refuse to answer any questions at the Ministry or about the invention of my potion.”

“It is the job of the MLE to investigate the events fully.”

“With all due respect to the Ministry of Law Enforcement, the last time I came down to answer routine questions I was thrown in Azkaban for three months pending my trial as a spy. As none of the other professors have been asked to go to the MLE to make their statements I can’t help but feel this is a personal attack on my recent potion.”

“Just what are you insinuating?” Bones straightened, affronted at his tone.

“I am not insinuating. I am downright stating.” Severus’ voice grew silky and thunderous and if Bones had been his student she would have been wary. “Under Umbridge’s management of the Creatures Division in _your_ department, the regulation of creatures in the British Isles has grown burdensome. In fact, I would say they have reached the point that they are untenable. I know for a fact that Umbridge hates werewolves and will be livid over the loss of their control if my cure becomes public knowledge. I have no intention of allowing myself to be interrogated by her or any of her friends.

“I may have no respect for the man himself, but I do understand why Lupin never signed the werewolf registry. The mandates imposed on British werewolves are in direct contradiction of the ICW’s own laws. In fact, most of the laws enacted by Umbridge over the past five years that she has been in charge of the Creature Division are illegal under ICW rules. One has to wonder why I would trust myself in your hands if you can’t even control your own staff.”

“You have no right Snape -”

“That is Potion Master Snape. I will be called by my correct title or not at all.” Severus snapped. “If you have any questions about the Wolf’s Succor potion you may contact the Potions Guild directly or the ICW as both are conducting independent tests on the potion. Further, I should inform you that I have contacted the law offices of the ICW and have asked them to review the legality of the British werewolf laws. As the creator of a potion that eases the suffering of lycanthropy, I am now an affected party of those laws and liable to seek restitution for their discrimination. The werewolves might be too afraid to report your department to the ICW, but _I am not_. If I were you I would worry less about me and more about cleaning house. Once the ICW lawyers get started I am sure they will be reviewing all of Umbridge’s laws. I have also reported Umbridge’s harassment and threats against my potion.”

Bones scowled at him. “If you had a problem with the laws being passed and enforced by the MLE you could have come to me directly.”

Severus smirked at her pathetic scowl and then showed her what a real, full body scowl looked like. “ _I should not have to._ It is not my job to police the wizarding world. It’s your job. Did you even ask why Umbridge and Fudge were demanding to see me? Or did you just do as they asked with no thought to the consequences?

“I am The Potions Master of Hogwarts. It is a well known fact that I hate Lupin and Black and Pettigrew so I would have no reason to help any of them. The only information I can provide you is about Lupin’s cure and your aurors already know that the reason I hadn’t told him ahead of the time is that I was enjoying torturing the wolf. If your department really wanted information, then they would be calling on Professor McGonagall to discuss the animagus transformation.”

Severus stood up and sneered at the woman. “Now if that is all, I have a class to teach.”

He walked to the door and went to slam it closed behind him and hesitated. He turned back to see her angry glare and reminded himself that Amelia Bones was not actually the enemy. “You know this conversation could have gone much differently if you hadn’t started it off assuming that I was guilty. You shouldn’t always assume ‘Once a Death Eater, Always a Death Eater’ as that attitude will never convince me to help you. I have no interest in helping a Ministry that would rather see me in jail. And you will drive half of the children in the school into the arms of Voldemort if you assume that they will follow their parents’ dark mistakes. You and your department and the attitudes you propagate do more for Death Eater recruitment than Voldemort ever could.

“When you are ready to treat me with respect, then I will be ready to answer your questions.” Severus refrained from slamming the door and headed to his first class of the day.


	17. Potions & Logic Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape creates a challenge for each of his potions class. They get harder as the years progress, but in essence, it's the same lesson. Logic solves more problems than magic.

#  Chapter 17: Potions & Logic Puzzles

Crossing his arms, and glowering down at the class, Severus waited for all prattle to cease. “The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third year class went second in your dementor potion challenge back in September. Professor McGonagall has demanded that this class have an equal opportunity to make up the point bonuses. Therefore, I have the following  _ nonmandatory _ opportunity for you. Each night this week you may come to this classroom and assist me in a task. I will award you points based on the quality and quantity of your work.

“Now for your lesson today we will be discussing and brewing a fever-reducing potion. First-”

“Excuse me, Sir,” Draco Malfoy interrupted. “But will it be the same task every day?”

“I do not believe it should matter what the task is,” Severus frowned at the boy.

“But Sir, we have a test on Friday in charms and volunteering here will cut into our study time. The other class was able to earn their points during class time, so I think it would be fair if we knew what we were giving up our study time for. Ingredient preparation would basically be extra studying for your class, and worth the loss of studying charms, but if you need someone to scrub cauldrons I’d rather study for charms.”

Severus smirked. “Nothing so onerous as cauldron scrubbing. I need some chocolates prepared. As the first years could handle the recipe on their first lesson I believe it is something you are all capable of working on successfully.

Harry raised his hand. “Sir, if we come help brew the chocolates can we take one to eat?”

“The chocolates have been earmarked for a specific purpose,” Severus frowned. “However, I suppose you may have one as a reward if you come for at least two nights.”

Excited whispers broke across the class and Severus smirked internally. He couldn’t wait for them to see what the chocolates would be used for.

*

“Settle down class, Settle down,” Severus rapped on his desk and began the first year lesson. “Today I have a rather different lesson in store. Before we begin, I must caution you that you are not allowed to speak to anyone about today’s lesson until the end of the week. Each potions’ class will have a similar lesson this week, adjusted accordingly per year. And should they hear of the lesson ahead of time it would not be nearly as interesting. Is that understood?”

“Yes Professor.”

“Good, in that case, let’s begin.”

Severus turned and gestured to the table at the front of the room. Three stacks of paper appeared on it. He then swept his wand in a circle around the room and purple fire encircled a table in the back. “Your task today is to solve a logic puzzle. For those of you who have never done a logic puzzle before, it is a story that you must solve based on clues provided.” He held up a sheet from the far left stack. “Normally the solutions are written in a grid format and you cross out options as you work through the clues. In the end only one possible answer is left.”

He pointed to the left stack and the middle stack. “These are practice puzzles. When you have solved them correctly the paper will turn green.” He pointed to the right stack. “This is your actual assignment. Once you have arrived at a solution you are to take your paper to the purple fire. Feed the paper into the fire and if the solution is correct the flames will lower and you are allowed to take one chocolate mascot as a reward. If the answer is not correct your paper will burn and you will have to come back to the front, get another paper, and try again.

“Any questions?”

“Yes Sir,” Ashley waved her hand. “Can we get any house mascot or does it have to be our own?”

“You can take any type of animal so long as you only take one.”

“Thank you, Professor!”

“If that is all, you may begin.”

*

“Alright second years, I have prepared a different type of lesson today. Today you are going to solve a logic problem.” Severus waved at the front table and three stacks of paper appeared. “This is a practice puzzle, the rules on how to solve a logic puzzle are provided. After you have read the rules, you can solve the practice puzzle if you want. The paper will turn green once you solve it correctly.”

Severus waved his wand and purple flames surrounded a back table. Then black flames filled the doorway. He gestured to the middle stack. “This is the first part of your lesson.” He pointed at the purple flames. “There is one chocolate mascot for each of you inside the circle of purple flames. If you answer the logic puzzle correctly when you feed the paper to the fire the flames will lower enough for you to grab one chocolate. If your solution is incorrect you will have to start over as the flames will not diminish.”

He pointed to the right stack. “This is your key to leave the room. You may skip the other two potions if you want, but the only way to get past the black flames in the doorway is to feed your paper into the flames with the correct solution.

“I will be available at my desk for questions. You may now begin.”

*

Severus stood with his hands clasped behind his back at the front of the room. “Last week I had you assist me with making enough chocolates for the entire school. Today I will tell you why. Each potion class is being asked to solve logic puzzles this week. A correct solution will earn a student a chocolate. I expect you not to talk about this assignment with anyone outside this class before the week is finished. After the week is over you may compare tasks, but I will be most displeased if you ruin this task for a student who has not yet had potions this week.

“That being said, here is your class’ assignment.” He waved his wand around the room. Black flames filled the doorway and purple flames engulfed a table in the back. Four stacks of papers appeared on the front table.

He started on the far left stack. This is a practice logic puzzle, there are instructions on how to solve a logic puzzle, and then there is a simple one for you to practice on. Once it is completed correctly, the paper will turn green.” Severus moved to the next stack. “This is a harder logic puzzle. Once you have solved it you can feed it to the purple flames in the back. If your solution is correct then the flames will lower and you can grab a chocolate animal. If the flames burn your paper then you may retrieve another from this pile and try again.”

He moved to the third stack. “A correct solution to this logic puzzle will get you through the black flames. You may exit at any time. And finally, we have the fourth stack. This is the most complicated puzzle of them all. I expect most of you will be unable to solve it on your own. However, you may work on it with your classmates. The paper will turn green if you solve it correctly. Everyone who turns in a correct solution will receive five points.”

*

“Listen up fourth years, I have set up critical thinking lessons today. We will be solving logic puzzles. You may not talk about the lesson until the end of the week as I will be most displeased should the other classes have forewarning. Now let us begin.

Severus waved his wand and a black fire covered the door, a purple fire ringed a table in the back. “The rules are such. The only puzzle you have to solve is this one,” Severus pointed to a stack of papers by the door. “Once you find a solution, you will feed the paper to the black flames and if it is correct then the flames will lower and you may leave. But be warned, if you are not yet ready to leave the flames will only lower for a minute and allow one person through at a time.”

He pointed to a stack on the far left of the front table. “I suggest you start with this puzzle if you have never done a logic puzzle before. There are instructions followed with a simple practice puzzle. Once you have the correct solution the paper will turn green and you can move on to the next puzzle.” Severus pointed to the next stack. “A correct solution to this puzzle will allow you through the purple flames to the stack of chocolates inside. You may take one chocolate per correct solution.”

Severus got to the right of the table. “Finally, we have the real challenge.” There were four separate stacks of paper at the right end of the table. “Each stack is a separate puzzle, however some of the clues are dependent on answers from the other puzzles.” A grid appeared behind him on the board. “The answers for the four puzzles will cumulatively fill in the grid behind me. However, once you have picked up a paper from one of these stacks, you will be unable to touch up a paper from another stack. This means in order to solve the final solution of these four puzzles, you will have to work together. At the end of the class, if you have filled in the grid behind me correctly, I will grant everyone who worked on the puzzle five points each.”

“I will be grading essays at my desk should you have any questions. Good luck.”

*

“This is your fifth year and at the end of the year, you all will be sitting for you O.W.L.s. Part of succeeding with your O.W.L. tests will be creating and following a proper study guide. Today’s lesson should help you with that.” Severus waved his wand around the room. Purple flames circled a table in the back and green flames engulfed a cabinet; twelve stacks of papers filled his front table. “Today your lesson will involve reading a story and figuring out how to solve it,”

Severus pointed to the furthest two left stacks. “For those of you that have never solved a logic puzzle before I have two practice puzzles. This one has instructions on how to solve a logic puzzle and an easy practice one that will turn green if it is done correctly. Your second practice puzzle will provide you with a chocolate treat when completed correctly. Simply feed it to the purple flames and if your solution is correct then the flames will lower and allow you to grab a chocolate animal as a reward.”

“Now this is your real test,” Severus gestured to the ten stacks of paper in front of him. A large grid appeared on the board behind him. “There are ten logic puzzles before me. All of them need to be solved in order to correctly fill in the grid behind me. The puzzles add onto each other and you will need to find clues from different puzzles to solve even one of the ten. However, each of you is only allowed to work on two of the papers. The only way to solve all ten and fill in the final grid will be to work together.

Severus pointed to the green flames. “Once the grid has been filled out correctly then the green flames will disappear. At which point you may open the cabinet and each take out one of the books inside. It is an O.W.L. study guide that I have written and I promise you that if you memorize it, you will receive an Outstanding on the theoretical portion of your O.W.L. potions.

The class broke into excited whispers and Severus smirked. The puzzle was hard, but the reward of his study guide would force them to stick with it. Solving it would definitely take all class, and if they gave up early then they didn’t deserve his book.

“Final rule, I will be at my desk for the duration of the class. I will be available for questions, but the class may only ask me three questions in total. Use them wisely.”

*

“Well, well. Another week, another lesson. I have a bit of a change today - we have six of your classmates joining us. Mr. Robards and his cohorts are working outside of class to pull their O.W.L. grades up to meet this class’ requirements. I have asked them to participate in today’s lesson as little of it is potion based.”

Severus waved his wand around the room and the classroom reset itself. “Today I will be testing your logic skills. You will be working to solve a variety of logic puzzles as a group. Your first two puzzles are practice puzzles to familiarize yourself with how such a puzzle works. There is a practice puzzle with instructions that will turn green once you solve it correctly. The second practice puzzle is you will feed to the purple flames in the back, if you solve it correctly then the flames will lower and you can grab a chocolate as a reward. You will do these two on your own. Once you have passed this test, the rest of the work may be done as a group.

Severus pointed to the door behind him. “You may notice that the doorway is engulfed in black flames. They cannot be doused by any normal means. However,” here he waved to a stack of papers on the front table,” this logic puzzle contains the ingredient list and preparation method of a potion that will put out the black fire. You will have to work as a class to solve and brew it correctly.”

Here Severus gave them all an evil smile. “To make the task more interesting, the potion closet has been blocked with green flames. There is a stack of various log puzzles next to the closet. A correct solution will allow one person entry to retrieve one ingredient. If you brew the potion wrong, all ingredients will be returned to the closet when you try to pour it on the flames and you will have to start over.”

“Last but not least, I will only answer three questions today. So I suggest you be very careful before you decide to ask me anything. Good Luck.”

*

“Potions require logic and precision. The smallest change in brewing can result in a useless liquid. Incorrectly prepared ingredients can overpower or underwhelm a perfectly crafted recipe. As you have all been studying potions for seven years, I know that you know this. Today’s lesson is to showcase your critical reasoning skills and show me that you can work together as a team to solve a problem set before you.

Severus waved his wand and the room transformed around him. “Here is your problem - I have written N.E.W.T. study guides and I have locked them in that cupboard that is beset by green flames. You have until the end of class to figure out what potion can be used to douse the flames so that you may retrieve and keep the guides.

“You will figure out the potion by solving logic puzzles and then brewing the proposed solution. I have two practice puzzles for you to start with - the first explains the rules of how to work a logic puzzle and has a practice problem that will turn green if answered correctly. The second practice problem you will feed into the purple fire in the back. If it is answered correctly you will be allowed to reach in and grab one chocolate as a reward and one piece of paper. That paper will contain another logic problem. When you solve it correctly, an ingredient and a direction will appear at the bottom of the page.

“In order to get into the potion closet to collect your ingredient, you will need to solve another logic puzzle. There is a stack of puzzles by the door to the closet - if you feed a correct solution to the black flames you will be allowed to pass through and exit with one ingredient. Once all the ingredients have been collected you will be left with a list of instructions and no clue as to the order the potion is brewed in. You are to use the knowledge you have gained over the past seven years and deduce how to make the potion. If you are wrong when you go to pour the potion on the green flames, the ingredients will be sent back and you will have to collect them all over again.”

Severus folded his arms and stared at his class. “One final admonishment, I will be available for only three questions today. Work together as a class before you waste a question on something trivial. Good Luck.”

***

Severus sipped his scotch happily. It was Friday and he was relaxing in his quarters with Minerva and Filius and Pomona. It was rare for him to invite any of the other professors to share a nightcap in his private quarters. But he felt like celebrating after the past week, so he had passed on the invite at dinner. The other three had quickly agreed to come over after curfew and they were all now cozily ensconced in front of his fireplace with a drink.

“So then Severus,” Filius chortled. “What has set you in such a good mood this week?”

Severus allowed his lips to tip slightly. “Well, Filius I am sure by now you have heard the full details of my past three lessons in the Great Hall on preparing the students to withstand a dementor attack.”

“Oh yes, Bathsheda is still quite in raptures over his experience with your sixth years. The man insists that more students have transferred into his class in the past month than in his entire time at Hogwarts.” Sprout hummed contentedly, “My badgers have had nothing but good things to say. I do admit I thought the scenarios sounded a bit extreme at first and I was worried that you would just frighten the first years. But it seems to have had the opposite effect!”

He rolled his eyes. “I think you will find, Pomona, that most children react to their fear by wanting to find a way to conquer it. I simply gave the students a way to fight back and showed them that they can work to defend themselves without fear against the dementors.”

“Well, I am certainly thankful that you gave them this opportunity, Severus. I certainly was not looking forward to the dementors being here and I barely feel any effects of them surrounding the castle,” Pomona said stoutly.

“I hope you will still be thanking me when Bathsheda inevitably decided to start a theater club. That man has a flair for the dramatic that you wouldn’t believe. Mark my words, we will be sitting through poorly acted school productions by the end of the year.”

Filius laughed. “Be that as it may, you have still not explained your good humor this week.”

Severus took another sip of his scotch. “It’s simple. The scenarios in the Great Hall had drawn a lot of interest from all my classes. So I took this week to allow each class a chance to test themselves in a logic game. Not as immediate a threat as the dementors, but I was able to tailor it to age level and I believe the lessons were quite the success. He went on to explain the challenges he had set for his various classes and smugly waited for their reactions.

“And how did the tests turn out? Were all your classes able to solve the puzzles in the allotted time?” Minerva asked.

“Yes. Not only was every puzzle completed, but I was most impressed with how well the group puzzles went. I was especially worried about my fourth and fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor classes as those two houses have a horrible time getting along. But the motivation of the O.W.L. study guides kept the fifth years diligently working and cordial with one another.

“There was a small disagreement in the fourth year class, but before it could escalate one of the students suggested they set up a debate and then have the class vote on the best-reasoned argument. I didn’t even have to step in!” Severus shook his head. “I tell you Minerva I have never seen those houses get along so well in potions.”

“That is excellent news,” Filius cheered. “Well done.”

“You know, I used to hand out an O.W.L. study guide but none of the students used it. So I stopped,” Pomona mulled. “Perhaps I’ll dig it out and see if any of the students this year are interested. The problem might be that I gave it to them. Since it was there for free, they didn’t value it. But if I make them earn it as you did, then it becomes more respected.”

“Well I for one am proud of you, Severus.” Minerva looked at him approvingly. “The students have reacted very well to your changes this year and I think it has improved the school overall.”

Severus nodded his head. “Thank you Minerva, that means a great deal.”

Deciding that was more than enough talk about him for the evening, Severus turned the talk to Lupin and what was happening at the Ministry. A topic that kept them all busy well into the night.

Lupin was still being held for questioning, but it sounded like the questioning had finally turned to his relationships with Pettigrew and Black. Pettigrew had been questioned with veritaserum and it had been revealed that not only was the rat a Death Eater, but he had also betrayed the Potters, not Black. They hadn’t determined who had cast the curse that killed the twelve muggles, but Pettigrew had admitted to faking his death and framing Black for the Potter’s deaths. Since Black was still at large, the MLE was unable to complete Pettigrew’s trial. But the entire department was under internal review for having overlooked Black’s trial in the first place. Severus had no doubt that Black would get off on time served when the mutt turned himself in.

The other teachers had been shocked at all this. And pretty aghast that Pettigrew had been living at the castle as an animagus for the past twelve years without anyone noticing. Filius was determined to add animagus wards to the castle over the summer whether or not he got Dumbledore’s approval. Severus thought about suggesting a polyjuice ward as well, but he wanted to give Bary Crouch a little time before he sprang the trap. So he decided to hold off on that suggestion till after the war.

It sounded like Lupin would be returning after the winter holidays at the latest. Severus noted that Pomona was the most ambivalent about Lupin’s return of the other three heads. They were all glad he would be returning as the professors were dividing his classes amongst them. However, Pomona seemed to have some reservations about his trustworthiness as a teacher. Severus could tell that both Pomona and Minerva expected him to protest Lupin’s return. He thought about it for appearance's sake, but he had bigger fish to fry. And it wasn’t like he would have to put up with the Wolf for too long. Once Black heard that Pettigrew was captured and turned himself in, Severus was sure that Lupin would be caught up Black’s drama and would leave on his own. He doubted the wolf would even finish the year, but perhaps the man would surprise him.

In the meantime, the four professors fell to discussing what lessons they would have to take over until Lupin's return. Surprising the rest of the professors, Severus suggested that the muggle studies professor take a week or two and discuss Defense in a muggle setting. They agreed that it was a good idea and Severus was smugly satisfied. He was eager to see if any of his lessons translated to his students thinking about muggle means of Defense and this was the perfect opportunity to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love logic Puzzles by the way - if you have never done any before, there are books you can find for them. I can't recommend any apps as those tend to not be well done consistently, but there is an website with free puzzles that I can recommend: https://logic.puzzlebaron.com/ Puzzle Baron has quite a few products, but I like their logic puzzles the best. And I know we all love mobile apps, but honestly their website is better.


	18. A Defense Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Lupin is still in Ministry custody, the other professors have to lean in and take over Defense classes. Snape has come up with a lesson that involves little work during class time on his end, so he volunteered to take an entire week of classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a small little change, but for those of you keeping track of my canon changes, I decided that the Muggles Studies Professor is not currently Charity Burbage. According to canon, we don't know when she started but the lexicon assumes there was someone else between her and Qurrill. As she is extremely unknown, I decided that she was a later addition to the staff and the current professor is a male named Aristotle Lincoln.

#  **Chapter 18: A Defense Lesson**

The class quieted down as Severus stepped into the room. It was the fifth year Defense class for the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses. “Good, you all read my note posted in your common rooms. As my note stated, I will be teaching Defense class all this week and require you to wear comfortable clothing for both your classes this week. If you all follow me, I will show you where Defense classes will be held this week.”

Severus swept from the room and marched across the school. He led the class to the north wing of the school, onto the fifth floor, and stopped beside a portrait of a fat friar in a garden. “The password is Friar Kirk. It is the name of this esteemed gentleman, and should you forget his name he might remind you if you ask nicely, but he might not. This room will always be open to the students of Hogwarts as long as you can guess his name.”

He thanked the Friar and walked through the portrait hole into a large conservatory that was basically one large grass field. Most of the front area was taken up with an odd assortment of devices, but the back was clear. “Alright, drop your stuff by the wall and then come gather round. This week’s Defense lesson is practical. Now I have an important question: What is the most important skill you can have in Defense?”

“More magic!”

“Faster casting!”

“Knowing your enemy or what you are fighting!”

“Greater skill.”

“Someone else to help you.”

Severus shook his head. “All good guesses, but no. The first line of defense is the ability to run away. No matter what situation you walk into, you should always be thinking about how to get yourself out of it safely. This won’t be on your O.W.L.s but it could save your life someday.”

He waved at the conservatory behind him. “Your task this week is to figure out how to make it through one of the obstacle courses that I have set up. There is an easy, medium, and hard course. Which course you excel at will mostly be dependent on your physical fitness, so there will be no grade difference as to which course you attempt. However, if I feel that you are not being sufficiently challenged I will suggest that you try a harder course.

“This is a charmed indoor, outdoor space and while you should not be in danger, people can injure themselves on obstacle courses. The first rule is safety first. Never do this alone. And if you see anyone injured you are to stop what you are doing and get that person to the hospital wing or send the Friar for a teacher if you don’t think they can be safely moved. Is that clear?” Severus gave them one of his best scowls.

“Yes Professor.”

“Good, your second rule. When attempting any of the high elements on the second two courses, you must wear a helmet. The falls aren’t too high, but if you hit your head on the way down you could get a concussion.”

“Third rule is simple: No Magic. This is on physical skill alone.”

Some of the students looked pretty surprised but Severus just rolled his eyes. “Muggles do these all the time. In fact, they do them for _fun._ They pay lots of money to run these courses.”

Severus walked through and explained the three courses. Each course had two tracks side by side so that two people could race. The first was a 100’ bounce castle. It had barriers to weave around and squeeze through and two angled climbing walls. The 20’ wall had handholds, but the last obstacle was a 30’ wall that had a rope you had to use to scale the wall and ended with a jump into a big foam pit. Severus considered it the easy course. The next course had large tires you had to run through and then a low ropes maze you had to navigate. That led to a log over a big mud pit you had balance your way across and then a 15’ climbing wall. At the top of the wall were helmets you had to wear, but no safety line. The next three high elements were over mud pits that were soft enough that no one should get injured if they fell. First, they had to swing to another platform. Then they had to race across another log, but higher this time. Next was a rope they had to walk across with a higher rope above their heads to hold onto. Severus had added a charm to raise and lower the guide rope based on the student’s height. That was the last high element and they had to reach the ground by climbing down a ladder made out of tires. Once on the ground there was a long tunnel to crawl through before the course ended with five hurdles to jump over.

The final course, Severus explained, was a replica of the course the muggle aurors used for their training. It had everything the last course had but each element was either taller or longer. Then on top of that, it also had a rope wall they had to climb up and back down, a rope net to crawl across, another climbing wall to scale for more high elements. Monkey bars to swing across (along with three other supper body strength type obstacles to navigate), a much longer rope swing, and another climbing wall with a rope they had to leverage themselves down.

“Your homework this week is to complete one of these courses by midnight on Sunday. You can complete them at any point as the room will be open outside of class and you now all possess the password. Even if you have already completed a course, you must be present for class times. If you don’t want to work on bettering your time then you can work on bettering your physical fitness by playing football or doing something athletic. I will be deducting points if you refuse to participate.”

Severus saw some of the students looking confused and he sighed. “Ask the muggleborns or half bloods to explain football. Or other muggle sports if you decide you don’t like that.” He waved at the big grass field behind the obstacle courses. “If you want me to have the castle build you a tennis court or a basketball court or provide a golf range, I don’t care as long as you are doing something active.”

He waved at the wall behind them and three billboards appeared. Each billboard had three lines below seven columns. And the columns were labeled First through Seventh Year. “I have placed a sensor on the courses so when you have completed one, it will register your name and time. This will be updated automatically on a scroll in my office. The house with the most students within the top three time rankings per year will earn fifty points at the end of the week. The house in second place will earn 25 points.”

Severus pointed up in the air. “Finally I have set out a fourth course just for fun. It is a string maze fifty feet up in the air. You have to make your way through various stations across thirty telephone poles. You don’t get any points for completing it, but I think most of you will enjoy it nonetheless. There are a few more safety rules for that one. Before you can climb the ladder to go up, you need to put on a harness and have it hooked up to the safety line. If you don’t know how to put on the harness, please read the directions and then seek me out and I will help if you still don’t understand. I have added a magic charm and if the harness is not being worn correctly then you will be unable to attach your safety line. Also, there is a stinging hex on each ladder if a person starts it without their safety gear. This is what muggles call challenge by choice, if you feel uncomfortable or unsafe at any point, either turn around or say 'Stop.' If you say stop a ladder will appear right away for you to come down.”

He stared across the class. The Weasley twins and their friend Jordan seemed the most excited, but there were quite a few interested faces. “The best thing is just to jump in and start looking around and trying things. You don't have to start at the beginning, just be respectful as others practice the challenges around you. I’ll be by the door grading papers for the next twenty minutes. After you have a chance to familiarize yourself with the options, I will walk around and offer advice.”

Severus soon introduced all the Defense classes to the obstacle courses and was able to sit back and watch the classes in action. Not every witch or wizard enjoyed the obstacle courses. But he hadn’t expected that. Hence why he had suggested playing a sport during class time. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were two who had done the easiest course and then promptly decided to try something athletic to fill their class time. Surprisingly though, they had seen Dean Thomas teaching Neville Longbottom how to play tennis and had asked to learn. The two picked up the sport quickly and had even ventured back to the conservatory in their free time to play.

So though there were some in every class who had chosen not to push themselves into better times, there were still a fair few who were coming back, again and again, to try and secure the top spots. The Weasley twins and Jordan had dominated the hardest course times, beating even the seventh year times handedly. Severus had talked to Percy about using this as constructive stress relief from his pet’s betrayal, and he had seen a marked improvement in the boy over the week. So all in all, Severus counted this week as a success.

It was Friday afternoon, during the last sixth year Defense class of the week, and Severus was supervising the hardest course. Robards was facing off against Diggory to see who could complete the course the fastest. As the boys were running across the first log Severus realized that Aurors Robards and Shacklebolt were standing beside him.

“Come to watch your son?” Severus asked casually.

“Hmm, yes,” Auror Robards said distractedly. “It’s our shift watching over the castle and Jason mentioned that you were doing practical lessons this week. What’s this then?”

“It’s called an obstacle course.”

“Is it safe? It doesn’t look very safe!” Robards looked on alarmed as he saw his son swinging across bars 20’ in the air.”

“I assure you it is quite safe. Muggles do this all the time. In fact, this course is copied from the muggle auror training program.”

Shacklebolt perked up. “Really? Muggles do this?”

“Yes. It's considered a fun form of exercise.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to know a muggle exercise.”

Severus sneered at the two aurors. “Why? Because I am a Death Eater? I assure you I was a half blood long before I was trapped in Voldemort’s web.”

The two aurors fell silent as they watched Jason Robards finish the rest of the course. When they were done Robards and Diggory came up to Severus excitedly for their results. “Excellent job boys. Mr. Diggory was faster overall. However, you both lost time on the rope wall. I suggest you practice that element some more. Mr. Diggory, you could get your timedown substantially if you work on clearing the hurdles faster and Mr. Robards I think you could shave off enough time to win if you manage the tires faster.”

“Thanks Professor Snape!” they both chorused.

Jason turned to his dad with a big smile. “Did you see? Professor Snape says I need to get thirty seconds off my time if I want to meet muggle auror levels, but I am getting really close!”

Auror Robards turned to his son and Severus, ”Hmm how about your Professor time the two of us? Want to challenge your old dad to race?”

Jason’s eyes lit up. “That would be awesome! Professor, could we?”

Severus quirked his lips into a small smile. He hoped the auror was ready to be shown up by his own kid. ”Of course. Just let me know when you two are ready to begin.”

The auror’s robe slowed him down from the very first task. By the time he had made it up the first climbing wall, his son was already done with the first series of high elements and was down the tire ladder. By the time Jason was done, he was able to watch his dad work his way through the second half of the course. But halfway through the first upper body strength element, the monkey bars, the auror lost his grip and landed in the mud pit below.”

“Bad luck dad!” The boy said cheerfully. “Not to worry, that happened to most of us on our first try.”

“Bloody Hell, what is this thing?” The man pulled himself from the muck.

“The muggles think you can’t catch bad guys if you give up halfway through a chase cause you are too tired! Professor Snape says they call it endurance training.” His son told him enthusiastically. “Isn’t it awesome!”

“I don’t suppose I can challenge you to a rematch next week Son?”

Jason laughed. “Sure dad, but I recommend you lose the robes. They just get in the way.”  
“Will this still be set up next week?” Shacklebolt asked. “I know Professors Babbling and Sinastra are covering most of the Defense classes next week.”

Severus shrugged. “I see no reason to dismantle the courses until the students grow bored of them. If they want them to be left in place so that they may challenge the aurors then I see no reason to stop them.”

“Thanks Professor Snape,” Diggory spoke up. “I know I really enjoy being able to come here when the weather outside is bad.”

Severus nodded understandingly. “Muggles require physical exercise at their schools. There have been studies done proving that students are healthier and concentrate better on their studies if they get the opportunity to work out their excess energy.”

Shacklebolt was eyeing the course consideringly. “Professor Snape, I don’t suppose you would accept a challenge to run the course against me?”

“You would suppose incorrectly. I would be happy to race you across the course.” Severus said stiffly. Though he would rather not compete against an auror, he knew from the last timeline what Shacklebolt was respectful so it wouldn’t be a bad race in general. Plus, he knew the students would enjoy watching him race. 

“Good,” Shacklebolt smiled. “How about tomorrow?”

Severus rose a brow in question. “Why not now?”

“Nope. I am going to need to get more suitable clothes.” The auror shook his head.

He wanted to snort in amusement. Severus knew the auror well enough from his work in the Order that he could transfigure clothes easily. No, the man wanted to limber up first away from the students. “Very well. Some of the first years have requested I come tomorrow after lunch to watch their efforts. Should we meet at say at 2 o’clock?”

“I’ll be here.”

*

News spread across the school that Shacklebolt had challenged Severus to a race across the hardest course. The entire Slytherin house had come to watch their Head of House compete, as had many from the other houses. Severus had prevailed upon Madame Hooch to be an impartial judge. And somehow news had spread amongst the staff so most of them were there too.

“I say, this is quite exciting,” Babbling could be heard to say as he inspected the courses. The muggle studies professor, Aristotle Lincoln, was walking with him and eyeing the courses consideringly. He had agreed to take Defense for two weeks following Babbling and Sinastra so Severus hoped he hadn’t stolen the man’s idea.

Many of the students were using the opportunity before the auror arrived to show off their own times to their heads of houses. About ten minutes before Shacklebolt was due to arrive, the man walked in escorted by Dumbledore. Auror Robards was alongside them, wearing casual clothes for this visit. There were seven other aurors there too, and Madam Bones, trailing the three men.

Severus allowed his eyes to flit over the arrivals but kept his concentration on Ashley and Thaddius Nott. He continued to give them pointers on how to balance their weight as they crawled across the suspended net. Severus considered the Ministry crowd and realized that besides Shacklebolt, all the others had a child present. He hoped they were there to see their children and not there to try and interrogate him one more time. Deciding for the moment to ignore the rest of the MLE force, he went to greet Shacklebolt, Robards, and Dumbledore.

“Headmaster, so glad you could join us today. Did Auror Shacklebolt tell you he challenged me to a race?”

“Ah, Severus. Such a unique opportunity for the aurors to witness your teaching. I decided I simply had to come by and see for myself who would win.”

Severus eyed Dumbledore warily. After two decades he had gotten used to reading the man, but he couldn’t tell what he was thinking today. Proud of him for showing off muggle training methods or disappointed that he was stepping even further outside his role as Dumbledore’s spy? Dumbledore had been dropping hints for Severus to reach out to the old crowd to find out information about Pettigrew. But so far he had ignored the man’s subtle requests. Severus had tried to explain that there was no point in pretending anymore. Yet Dumbledore was almost as stubborn as Severus himself.

“I must admit, Headmaster, that I chose lessons this week mostly due to the weather. It seemed prudent to find something for the children that was a bit more hands-on since the rain has kept them indoors. And it required very little work on my end.”

Dumbledore gave him a thin lipped smile. “I have my own admission, I had forgotten that the Hogwarts conservatory was so large. And that it included a tennis court.”

Severus shrugged with assumed nonchalance. Only the Headmaster should have the ability to change the school unassisted. “I can’t speak to the size Albus, but I do admit to transfiguring the tennis court this past week at the request of a few students. I am sure it won’t last as long as Minerva’s work. Perhaps I should have her see to it today. Excellent suggestion, thank you.”

“Hmmm. It’s always so lovely to see teachers and students take advantage of all Hogwarts has to offer.”

He nodded before turning his attention to Shacklebolt. “Do you want a chance to run the course once before we begin our race Auror Shacklebolt?”

The man smiled pleasantly back at him. “No, I am ready to begin whenever you are Professor Snape.”

Severus cast a Sonorous charm and announced, “Auror Shacklebolt and myself will begin our race in ten minutes. Please clear the third course in that time. After the race is over, anyone present is invited to form groups of ten to race the course. Group races will begin fifteen minutes after the end of the race. Each group will stagger their entrants at five minute increments, so the races will be run with multiple people on them at a time. The group with the lowest cumulative time per course will five points per member to their houses. If the auror’s present choose to participate and are on a winning team, they may apply the points to the house of their choosing.” Blackboards appeared on the wall behind him for teams to write their group names and members.

He turned back and nodded,” If you will excuse me for a moment, Aurors, Headmaster.” Severus walked over to Ashley, Dennis, and Thaddius as suggested that they show Professor Babbling how to use the string maze and that they all go watch the race from above. Quite a few other students had already had the idea and the high course had already started filling with spectators.

He was walking back when he passed Madame Bones who was talking with her niece and nephew, Susan and Lewis Bones. She stopped him as he walked past. “Excuse me, Potion Master Snape, I just wanted to say thank you for letting us come today and watch.”

He simply nodded and walked on. He had no interest in speaking with her today.

Next, Severus took off his outer robe and folded it onto a nearby bench. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black sweats along with a sturdy pare of muggle running shoes. Before he went to line up at the starting line, he took the last few minutes to limber up. He had stretched well before arriving an hour ago, but he wanted to warm his muscles up a little before the race began.

Shacklebolt wasn’t wearing robes, but he still had on wizarding clothes. His clothes seemed to be chosen well for the activity, but his shoes weren’t going to be as flexible as Severus’s or have as much traction. The auror was one of the best on the force, and looked relatively fit, so Severus wasn’t sure who would win. He had seen the man fight before, and Shacklebolt was quick on his feet, but he had never seen the man use his physical strength.

On the other hand, Severus hadn’t had to fight in this body in over a decade. He had increased his fighting strength after Voldemort had returned, but since coming back it hadn’t been a huge priority. He had added a half-hour work out to his routine every morning, but he didn’t do more than ten pullups a day so there was a chance he woud fall during the second set of high elements like Robards had done yesterday.

Ugh - why had he let this become such a spectacle?

Shacklebolt came and settled into the track next to Severus. “Good Luck Snape,” he said as he extended his hand.”

Severus looked at the arm held out with some surprise. “Good Luck to you too,” he grasped the man’s hand and shook it.

Madam Hooch came over with her whistle. “Ready Gentlemen?” She waited for the them to nod before counting down. “Ready. Set Go!”

Severus easily hustled across the tires and crawled under the low ropes and ran across the log steadily. At the top of the climbing wall, while he was putting his helmet on, he saw that Shacklebolt had finished balancing across the log. He swung across the mud pit and raced across the next two elements that were pure tests of balance. By the time he had climbed down the tire ladder, Shacklebolt had just made to the top of the first wall. Good - Severus had expected to come out strong on the first few elements. Balance was one of his strengths.

After the tunnels came the hurdles; which were not one of his strengths, but he made it over before Shacklebolt had made it to the ground. He had to concentrate on scaling the rope wall and then crossing the horizontal rope net, so Severus didn’t have a chance to watch Shacklebolt until he was at the top of the next climbing wall. Shacklebolt was catching up. He took a minute to loosen his arms before he began the next step. Before he could make it to the rope swing and the final wall to scale down, there were four upper body strength tests and they were his biggest challenge in the course. Severus took a moment to look around while he was stretching his arms. The students and faculty had all seemed to be enjoying the match and were cheering enthusiastically for both of them. 

Deciding it was now or never, he set off across the monkey bars. He took it slow and steady, but he made it across all four upper strength tests and the rope swing. By the time that he was ready to climb down, Shacklebolt was about to use the rope Swing. Severus had lost a lot of time on the upper body strength tests. The ending would be close. He rappelled down the last wall with large jumps. His hands got torn up on the rope some doing it that way, but as it was the last challenge before he could ignore the rope burn.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and excitedly announced that he had won.

The students erupted into cheers, and the adults all clapped enthusiastically.

After Severus had managed to catch his breath, he shook hands with Shacklebolt. “That was a good race. Thank you for indulging the students.”

“As I was the one who challenged you, I must thank you for indulging my curiosity. It was definitely fun - and I think with a bit of practice I can beat you in a rematch.”

Severus gave the auror a genuine smile. “I would enjoy that. Perhaps sometime next spring - give you a chance to work on your balance and me a chance to build my strength back up.”

Shacklebolt eyed the string maze above their heads. “I believe if I built one of those to practice on I could breeze across the logs.”

“Yes, it is quite good training. I believe Mr. Potter excels at the string maze. Have you met him yet? I think he would enjoy showing you how to navigate it.” Severus caught Harry’s eye and waved him over.

“Yes Professor Snape?” Harry said after jogging up to them.

“Mr. Potter, could you please take Auror Shacklebolt through the string maze? 

“Yes Sir!” Harry smiled enthusiastically. “It’s quite fun!”

Severus watched the two walk away and had to conceal a frown. He was starting to wish more and more that he could spend time with Harry in public. Since he wasn’t able to do that, he decided to help his students find teams for the group races.

He was pleased to have many of the students come up and congratulate him on the win. The Weasley twins even tried to challenge him to a race, but Severus just waved them off and told them to ask again after they graduated.

Auror Robards approached Severus with Auror John Dawlish. “That was quite impressive Professor Snape. Did you have lots of practice this week?”

Severus shook his head. “I did not feel it was appropriate to use the courses while my students were practicing themselves. I haven’t run one of these in years so I am a fair bit out of practice.”

“Did you design them yourself?” Dawlish asked.

Severus shook his head again. “No. If you were a half blood or muggle born you would recognize them. The bouncy one comes from a children’s party store and the other two are copied from muggle police and military training facilities.”

Dawlish and Robards looked them over a bit more closely.

“I had thought I had my son say something about that yesterday but I didn’t quite understand.” Robarts eyed Severus. “You have experience in that regard?”

“My father was in the British Army before I was born. He was discharged due to an injury, but he raised me with a severe training regime before I began to display magic.”

“So your father was a muggle?”

Severus raised a sarcastic eyebrow at them. “My MLE file clearly lists me as a half blood. As I don’t see anyone purposefully faking a muggle history in order to get ahead in the wizarding world, I have little reason to lie.”

“Could have faked it to weasel out of Azkaban,” Dawlish muttered.

“Ah yes,” Severus drawled, “A masterful plan on my behalf that I began as a young child of eleven. Even back then I knew I would want to act as a spy for Voldemort. So I changed my blood history to hide the fact that I was a loyal follower for when he would inevitably lose the war. However did you guess?”

Robards covered a laugh with a fake cough and Dawlish flushed red.

“Well Death Eaters weren’t known for their intelligent thinking,” Robards coughed again.

Severus rolled his eyes. “The ones you caught. I assure you that if I had been a loyal Death Eater you never would have caught me.”

Dawlish grinned at him sharply. “You are forgetting Snape that you were named. We would have known about you even if Dumbledore hadn’t outed you as a spy.”

“And you are forgetting that I was outed by Karkaroff who is now Headmaster of Durmstang,” Severus gave Dawlish a predatory smile. You think if that fool could escape the British Ministry that I wouldn’t have had an even better plan in place?”

“And yet here you remain.”

“Yes, here I remain.” Severus smirked at them. “I was waiting to become a spy again when Voldemort returned, but I have come to see that I can no longer rely upon others to stop him without my more active participation.”

“Really? There have been no signs that you-know-who is even still alive. What makes you say he is out there, much less that you can stop him.”

“I never said that I can stop him. I said that I can’t trust you to stop him.

“Your bosses circled a school filled with children with dark creatures and no Ministerial oversight. I think it’s fair to say that I can’t trust you and your coworkers to protect the inhabitants of this school much less the entire country.”

“That is a little harsh Snape.”

“No. It’s the truth. And you know what - more people need to hear the truth. So that is what I decided to do this year. I am telling the truth to anyone I think will listen. Hopefully, along the way more people will wake up and start thinking for themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Severus is finally getting rid of the dark mark!


	19. The Dark Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus shows off his bare arms.

# Chapter 19: The Dark Mark

It was an unusually warm day for the end of November. Severus’ sixth year N.E.W.T. class was about to begin a double potions lesson and he knew that the classroom would soon be warm. Normally he would cast a mild cooling charm on his teaching robes. However, he decided that it was time to use his Slytherin wiles to start saving his snakes.

Severus would have preferred doing this in Harry’s class as the third years were vociferous and he knew that Harry could have ably led the discussion. But he wanted to keep the school’s attention on him. Not Harry. The less the associated Harry with Voldemort, the better.

He carefully took off his outer robes and folded them over his chair before rolling up his sleeves. Severus made sure that the work station at the front of the class was ready and there was a mirror angled above the table so that the students could see what he was doing from two angles. He then checked his notes were on the board before he opened the door and allowed his students inside.

After they were all seated, he began their lesson. “In order to help you prepare for your N.E.W.T.s, I will be teaching you how to make the polyjuice potion. If made correctly it allows the drinker to change physically into another person for approximately one hour. It isn’t that complicated to brew, but it requires precision. Over the course of the next month, in between working on other potions, you will have to remember to stir and even add a few ingredients from time to time. Therefore, I will be grading your final efforts based on prolonged effort. If you have not already figured it out, a good potioner must have an eye for detail and a good memory for instructions.”

Severus nodded to one of his Slytherins in the first row. “Miss Woods, if you would hand out the packets on my desk for me, I would appreciate it. The information in your book is not sufficient, so I have put together a supplemental reading. You will read it by the next class and submit a one foot essay on the differences between my notes and the book.

“Now, the potency of your potion will be very dependent on how you prepare the boomslang skin and the leeches. If you will turn your eyes to this demonstration, please note my suggestions in your textbook.” Severus grabbed a copper knife and a leech. Before cutting it he rolled it three times across the cutting board. “It is important to find a leech that has been freshly fed. And then massage the blood in the leech before cutting into it. Next, make sure you use a sharp copper knife - steel or silver will affect the blood negatively. I suppose a ceramic knife would work too if you have one. Next-”

“Excuse me, Professor,” Beatrice Wilkes interrupted.

Her hand was carefully raised and Severus smirked inwardly. He had guessed that she was going to be the first to question him. And he did love being right. She was one of his more quiet Slytherins - the other professors called her polite and studious - but he had long noticed her guarded eyes and careful posturing. She wasn’t polite; she had figured out that life at Hogwarts was like walking a tightrope over a bed of rabid lions waiting for you to fall off so that they could eat you. But that if you made it to the end of the rope your only path forward was into a den of vipers.

In other words, he liked her. And he was happy she had garnered onto his plan.

“Yes, Miss Wilkes?”

“I am sorry Sir, but I couldn’t help but notice that you had your sleeves rolled up.”

“Yes, it is a warm day. I suppose I must have rolled them up when I was brewing before class.”

“Yes Sir. Only, Sir, I can’t help but notice that your dark mark is missing.”

The rest of the class stilled. Every eye was drawn to his forearms and barely a student breathed.

Severus pretended to look down at his arm in surprise. “Oh yes, I removed it a while ago,” he waved his arm casually.

Mr. Higgs spoke up with careful neutrality, “You are a Death Eater Sir?”

“Was, I was a Death Eater Mr. Higgs.” Severus corrected. “If you were not aware, I was exonerated at the end of the war as a spy for Dumbledore. My trial was a matter of public record so imagine most of your peers are aware of my allegiances.”

“Err, Yes Sir, but I thought you were spying on Dumbledore for Voldemort,” Higgs said. “Are you saying now that you were actually spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore? Like for real?”

“That would appear to be the case. However, I will let each of you judge for yourself.”

Lewis Bones, a Hufflepuff who was nephew to Amelia Bones, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department at the Ministry, straightened and narrowed his eyes. “You removed your dark mark? How?”

“How?” Severus scowled at the boy with pretended affront. “I am a Potions Master Mr. Bones. I did what I do best and created a potion.”

“You created a potion to remove the dark mark. Just like that?”

“I assure you it wasn’t hard.”

“But, why Sir?” Cedric Diggory flushed but met Severus’ eyes steadily. “Voldemort died twelve years ago. Why did you finally do it?”

Cedric really was brave, Severus mused, it was no wonder he had been chosen as Hogwart’s champion as his bravery wasn’t overshadowed by Gryffindor impetuousness but was instead tempered by an analytic mind. “That is a complicated question Mr. Diggory.”

He paused to heighten the suspense. “I should clarify first that Voldemort is not actually dead, but exists as a shell of his former self. Which brings us to your actual question: Why did I finally remove the mark now?”

“Yes Sir.”

“The answer to that is simple. It has very recently come to my attention that I can be of more help as an open opponent of Voldemort’s rather than as a spy in his camp. Therefore some changes were in order. The first being his mark.” Severus allowed his face to register his disgust. “I decided that I no longer wanted to allow him access to some of my power. So I removed his mark and the drain on my magic.”

Severus was met with dead silence. He let his eyes wander across the class and was unsurprised to see mostly fear across their faces. “Now, as I was saying about the knife. Once -”

“Wait,” Charles Avery interrupted demandingly. “Are you saying that the Dark Lord can steal his follower’s magic?

“ _Can and Is_ , Mr. Avery.” Severus allowed himself to frown in disapproval at the belligerent Slytherin. “I do hope that your father hasn’t been filling your head with nonsense that Voldemort was one of the greatest wizards to ever live.” Severus shrugged, “He was a powerful wizard made more so by the addition of his follower’s magic, nothing more.”

“Aren’t you scared?” Higgs asked. “Now that you openly oppose Voldemort, if he manages to come after you, he is going to try and kill you first.”

“Only a fool knows no fear. However,” Severus smirked, “We are all safe here at Hogwarts. It would take an extremely powerful attack to breach the wards. And should Voldemort try and sneak on site to kill me I think he will find that I know this school better than him. After all, he was here two years ago and I think that it is obvious which one of us is still ensconced safely in this castle. And which one of us is subsisting on small animals in the woods somewhere.”

“What made you decide that you would be of more use openly opposing Voldemort than as a spy?” Bones asked.

“The answer to that is complicated. Suffice it to say, I decided that the students of this school needed a more honest teacher. One could even say that the Ministry’s placement of the dementors at Hogwarts this year forced my hand.”

“Can you teach us to brew it?”

The question had come from Beatrice Wilkes and had been the entire point of this conversation. Severus had always suspected that Wilkes’ father hadn’t been as steadfast a follower of the Dark Lord’s as he had pretended to be. And that he had raised his daughter with the same hesitation.

“Hmm, why yes I can. However, it is not on your N.E.W.T.s so we will not be using class time to do so. I suppose I can show you at the next potions club on Monday night here. I hadn’t yet decided what to discuss next week. So, anyone who comes next week can practice brewing my latest creation.” Every follower down was one less person he had to kill in the upcoming war.

“Now, back to the lesson at hand. As I was saying, once you have the knife, you want to cut the leech at a 45 degree angle in 4 mm strips. If your strips are any wider, it lengthens the time needed to dissolve the leech and instead of a month's brew time it can extend to more than three months.”

Severus started to cut the leech and his hands and mouth fell back into the worn pattern of lecturing while his mind whirled. His sixth year class was a good mix of houses and he was hoping that word would spread to give him a decent turn out on Monday. He had little hope of the Dark Lord’s more fanatical followers or their children. But hopefully, some of the people not in the inner circle were willing to listen. Next week could not come too soon.

*

When Severus opened the door to his potions classroom Monday night he was pleasantly surprised to see almost 100 students. It honestly shocked him to see so many people there - but the biggest surprise came from the two adults sitting on the side of the classroom together. Madame Bones - the head of the MLE - sat primly beside Beatrice Wilkes’ father. He didn’t actually know if Wilkes had escaped Azkaban because there wasn’t enough evidence against him or if it was because he had bribed his way out. Either way, he looked remarkably uncomfortable to be sitting next to Bones.

But Severus was nothing if not adaptable. “Good evening, everyone.” He waved a hand and tripled the room size and added a corresponding number of workstations. He would never have been able to do such a thing if the wards didn’t still recognize him as a headmaster. “Please take a seat. I want every first and second and third year to partner with two older students, as this is a complicated potion. Otherwise, you can organize yourself as you wish.” He waved a wand again and a workstation appeared in front of Bones and Wilkes.

Once everyone was seated at a station Severus walked around and rearranged some trios so that they were seated next to more experienced brewers. When that was done he headed back up to the front of the class.

He was once again clothed in short sleeves showing off his bare arms and he purposely angled his arms so that all could see. “Thank you for joining me tonight. As I am sure you all know you are here to learn how to brew a reverse-binding potion. This specific one we will brew tonight is primed towards a binding with Voldemort. However, with some modifications, this potion could be adapted to other bindings.”

A fourth year Ravenclaw raised his hand. “What other bindings have you used it on?”

Severus cocked his head. “I actually created this potion in ‘86 when a Hufflepuff “accidentally” bound three other students to an unbreakable vow. It was not an easy three months, but as those students are all still alive it was worth the headache. I myself haven’t used it on any other bindings since then.”

“Did you publish this potion back then Sir?”

“Ah No. I haven’t published this reverse-binding potion yet. However, I will be submitting the recipe for the unbreakable vow binding to the Potions Guild, so that recipe should be available next year.”

Another Ravenclaw raised their hand. “Will you be publishing this recipe Sir?”

“No,” Severus shook his head. “I will give it out for free to any old Death Eaters who are willing to take it before he returns. Going forward, if anyone is foolish enough to give Voldemort access to their magic then they can come beg for it after Voldemort is dead.

“Now, as this potion requires precision, we will prepare the steps together. I planned for most of you to be in trios so the preparation instructions are for three doses. Like all potions club creations, you can take your work home with you after I have verified its safety. If you don’t want your portion then you may leave it with me and I will see that the Ministry gets it for their use.”

“Now as you all follow along, I will be doing each step first upfront and then you can copy before we move on. When we get to steps that are time dependent, I will warn you ahead of time. Before we begin, I want you all to practice casting the stir counter and timer spells I taught you at the beginning of the year.”

Severus walked everyone through a complete brewing process. It was not how he preferred to teach potions, as it didn’t actually teach the brewer anything besides how to mirror directions. But it would ensure that almost every potion turned out acceptable tonight. As this potion was technically above the skill level of most of the students present, it was the only way to brew safely.

“Good. The potion needs to simmer for one hour before we can add the next ingredient. It should only take half an hour after that to complete. In the meantime, why don’t we pause for sundays?” Severus waved his hand and a door opened in the back of the room. It was a temporary passageway to the hall that he had held the Samhain festivities in. “The elves have provided ice cream and drinks through the door. A bell will chime at 15 and 5 minute warnings before the simmering is done.”

The students happily scampered to the food and Severus set about checking on every cauldron. He set to work writing notes at each workstation, things he changed if the potion wasn’t quite right or notes to improve on if it was only slightly off. He knew he would find a few that would need to be vanished, but hopefully not too many as that was disheartening to do to the students. Especially for a voluntary potions lesson.

Wilkes hung back until the classroom was empty besides the two of them. “Snape.”

“Wilkes.” Severus continued to work as he waited for the man to speak.

“When did you take the potion?”

“I took it before Halloween - right before the aurors arrived actually. I had been planning on keeping it quiet till after they caught Black. However, since they caught Pettigrew posing as a pet rat, well the aurors have been extra suspicious of my motivations.” Severus snorted, “They actually think that I have been helping him. Like I would deign to lift a finger for Dumbledore’s pet Gryffindors.”

Wilkes gave an answering snort. “No. You would never help one of Potter’s friends.” He took a few steps closer to Severus. “Is it true Snape? The Daily Prophet is saying that Pettigrew was a Death Eater and was spying on Dumbledore for Voldemort. Is that true or was he a spy like you?”

“No. It’s true. Pettigrew is loyal to the Dark Lord.”

“And Lupin? They say he is in custody at the Ministry too.”

Severus shook his head. “Like always, Lupin is guilty of bad judgment and unsurprising ill action. But not of treason. He is still loyal to Dumbledore.”

“And you Snape? Who are you loyal to?”

Severus gave him a sardonic look. “I see you haven’t gotten any smarter over the years Wilkes. I am loyal to myself. Like always. Only now I am old enough and wise enough to know that I can’t trust anyone to be loyal to me. Not Voldemort, not Dumbledore.”

“It seems to me like you do have one loyalty,” Wilkes gave him a sly look. “You seem to be loyal to the students. Beatrice says you have made an effort this year to protect them.”

“Your daughter is wiser than either of us were at her age,” Severus sighed. “I suppose I am loyal to the students. I will protect them until they are capable of protecting themselves.” Severus gave him a fierce look, “As someone should have protected us when we were young.”

Wilkes carefully lowered the flames below a cauldron that was starting to boil. “And what of me?”

“You?” Severus eyed his old acquaintance. “Is this your way of asking for a sample of the potion? Or are you asking for protection from your old friends?”

“The potion,” Wilkes refused to meet Severus’ eyes. “No more.”

Severus snorted. “Everyone who brews today gets to keep their potion. That is the rule for all potions club meetings.” He paused and considered the man. “Do you want to take it tonight?”

Wilkes looked up abruptly. “What?”

“It would send a message to the Ministry and the old crowd.”

“Yes but, but,” Wilkes sputtered. “There is no reason to…”

“Nevermind then, Severus shrugged. “I simply wondered how deep your convictions stand.”

“And how strong are yours Snape?”

Severus gave him a cold look. “Next time no one survives. There will be no trials and bribes to see you through.”

“Snape…” Wilkes trailed off in fear.

“No. The purebloods have been fighting a fear of muggle borns for too long and you have crippled the Ministry. You all need to pull your heads out of your asses and start actually paying attention to the world around you. You can’t fight muggles anymore. They are collectively too powerful and you put us all in danger by refusing to see that.”

“You can’t possibly mean that.”

“I do. If you knew anything about muggles you would know that too. And the Ministry as it stands is too incompetent to protect us.” Severus frowned at him. “Which I blame on purebloods like you. If you want to survive the next war with Voldemort I suggest you hide and stay out of my way.”

Wilkes lowered his head. “Alright, Snape.”

A few kids started to trickle back in and Wilkes scurried back to his station. It was mostly older students who had questions on methodology and kept Severus busy until the entire classroom was full once again.

Severus returned to the front. “Now, you need to place the taro root in three strips at a time. You will stir eight times counterclockwise after every third strip. Once all nine strips are in, you will stir 24 times in a figure eight pattern.”

There were a few more steps to complete, but the potion was soon done and Snape had them bottle the UnBinding Potion and clean their workstations. He always insisted that they clean up before they would summarize the lesson for the evening.

“Excellent job today students. For most of you, that was a potion above your current lessons. You all did an excellent job following directions quickly and precisely. Should you come across the UnBinding Recipe next year you will notice that many of the ingredients are the same, but preparation and addition to the cauldron are the main difference. I hope by now most of you have learned that potions require exactitude. That means it is easy to reduce the quality of a potion, but it also means that creating new potions can be done more readily than creating new spells.”

“Professor, can you give us an example?” One of the seventh year Ravenclaws asked.

Severus pursed his lips. “The first step after the break called for nine taro strips. If you had added three sets of two strips instead you would have ended up with an UnBinding Potion keyed to a binding with a snake. While it is still a valid potion, it would be relatively useless as I don’t know anyone who is currently bound to a snake.”

The class giggled. “The step after that which called for stirring in an ashwinder egg and lemongrass; if you removed the lemongrass and left it to only an ashwinder egg, that change would cause it to be an UnBinding Potion geared to any parselmouth.”

The group’s eyes were drawn to Harry and the boy squirmed in his seat.

Severus smirked at the class. “I see many of you figured it out. Should anyone ever try to marry Mr. Potter against his will, he could take that potion and the marriage binding would be undone.”

Harry laughed. “It also means I can’t bind my followers.”

“Just what do you find so funny Mr. Potter?”

He started laughing harder. “Oh, Nothing - I am just remembering a conversation I had with Theo on Halloween when he asked if I wanted to collect my own followers. I told him my guardian would ground me for the rest of my life.” Harry grinned at him. “But I just got an image of my guardian cackling evilly over a cauldron while he poisoned Hogwarts to save everyone from me. Before grounding me for the rest of my life.”

“Hmmm, I’ll be sure to pass the recipe to your guardian,” Severus smirked. “Or better yet I’ll brew it myself if you ever behave so foolishly.”

Harry looked around and waved at Theo as he laughed again. “See, not even Professor Snape will let me collect followers. He’s already created a potion against it.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Does anyone else have any questions?”

Thaddius Nott raised his hand. “Excuse me Sir, but what happens if we drink it without being under a binding?”

“The potion is harmless.”

“But Professor, would it prevent a future binding?”

“No,” Severus shook his head sadly. “The potion only stays in your system for 48 hours. If you wanted to prevent Voldemort from binding you, you would have to hold onto it and wait till he called for you before drinking.”

Thaddius’ knuckles whitened as he clutched the bottle.

“However, Hogwarts has long been a place of sanctuary during times of conflict. When Voldemort does return, if you don't want to go home you do not have to. All who ask will be given protection here.” Severus let his gaze sweep across the crowd. He hoped they would come to him with their fears, but he knew it was hard for children to open up about their home life.

“Are there any more questions for the evening?”

“I have one Sir,” Mr. Higgs asked timidly. “What is it like when you take the potion?”

“Well, it hurts some to be honest. The mark has a tendril that attaches directly to one’s magical core. That part resists the potion, but once the connection to the core is dissolved, the rest of the UnBinding is easy.”

Wilkes stood up and cleared his throat. “Perhaps it would be beneficial for the children to see it in action, Snape.”

“Perhaps,” Severus nodded carefully.

Wilkes walked slowly to the front of the room and began to unbutton his cuff. He rolled up his sleeve without speaking and took the proffered vial from Snape’s hand. After he drank the potion, the snake started to twist until it opened its mouth and looked to be hissing. Wilkes gritted his teeth when the snake opened its mouth. It was only a moment before the ink started to disappear and his face relaxed.

“You should notice an increase in your magical output by the time you wake up tomorrow so be careful casting spells at first,” Severus admonished.

“How did it feel?” Higgs asked.

Wilkes drew his finger down his bare forearm. “Less than a cruciatus, but more than a powerful stinging hex.” He quickly unbuttoned his other cuff and rolled up the other sleeve to match. Inspecting both arms carefully, he gave the room a grin. “Definitely worth a moment of pain if I can get my magic back.”

“Yes well, I believe that is more than enough excitement for the night. Have your potions out for me to inspect as you leave if you want to take them.”

The room quickly began to empty. Wilkes was the first to leave, giving the room a giddy wave as he scurried to leave. When Wilke’s daughter Beatrice took her turn to exit Severus surreptitiously ordered her to come to visit him if anyone in the Slytherin house gave her trouble.

And he was able to use legilimency to tell Harry to stop by their quarters tonight. So far Harry was still struggling with occlumency lessons, but Severus was always swift to assure him that they were doing much better this time around. To try and help him understand the foundations better, Severus had shown him some legilimency and the boy was much better at that. Since Halloween, they had started sharing memories and had even progressed to pushing short conversations at each other. It wasn’t so much telepathy, but more of creating a false memory of a conversation and then sharing that thought. It was a very backward way of learning occlumency but Severus was convinced that the Horcrux blocked normal mind paths.

The last person left in the room was Madam Bones.

Severus turned his back to her and began to clean his own workstation.

“Ahem, Potions Master Snape,” she grew tired of being ignored after about five minutes.

“Yes, Madam Bones?”

“I wanted to apologize to you.”

Severus raised his head and waited.

“I am sorry for jumping to conclusions against you,” her face flushed. “I should not have treated you any differently than any other Hogwarts professor. Especially as a long term member of the staff. It was unfair of myself and my staff to assume that you were in collusion with Black and Lupin and Pettigrew.”

“Very well, apology accepted.” Severus turned back to his cleaning.

Bones cleared her throat. “Would you be amenable to answering a few questions while you work?”

“Yes. Though before you begin I should remind you that I have been a professor for over thirteen years.” He eyed her blank face and sighed. “Which means I know when someone has cast an eavesdropping charm in my class. There is no point in prevaricating that you didn’t listen to my discussion with Wilkes earlier.”

She nodded her head stiffly. “I must apologize again.”

“For the sake of getting along in the future, I will assume that you meant to listen in on Wilkes, not myself.”

“That is very generous of you Potions Master Snape.”

“Now then, what questions do you have?”

“Well, for one you seemed certain that Pettigrew is a loyal death eater but not Lupin. May I ask why?”

“Lupin is a coward and a spineless fool incapable of thinking on his own. If Black was a death eater then I would believe it of Lupin. But not on his own. But my proof lies in the fact that I used legilimency on him. After the debacle of Quirrell being possessed by Voldemort two years ago, I swore to verify the loyalty of future professors.”

“Legilimency is illegal Potions Master Snape.”

“Correction. It is illegal without prior consent. However our employment contracts include a clause that allows Hogwarts to verify the knowledge and veracity of a professor.”

“Don’t you think that is the Headmaster’s job?”

Severus shrugged. “Tell me. You are the guardian to two students here. How do you feel knowing that Dumbledore allowed Voldemort to live here for ten months and did nothing? Aren’t you happier knowing that another staff member is willing to step in and stop that from occurring again?”

Bones frowned at him. “Yes. But what gives you the right to decide that it should be you?”

“Because there is no one else to do it.”

“The Ministry-”

“The Ministry shouldn’t be within a hundred miles of a school institution. Do you know how hard the ladies at Family Services have to work to get funding to rescue children in abusive homes? Your Ministry doesn’t provide for any education of the poor or the middle class. What gives you the right to decide that you can interfere in the education of the rich?”

“That can’t be right…” Bones said uncertainly.

Severus gave her an unimpressed look. “I assure you, I spend hours every week volunteering with Family Services.

“Tell me, have you been having fun letting the ICW lawyers comb through the creature regulations? How is that working out for the Ministry?” Severus gave her a sly look. “I told you that you needed to get busy cleaning your own house. Not worrying about mine.”

She gave him another stiff nod. “I assume you knew that most of Umbridge’s laws were passed as line items in other bills. The ICW is calling into question most of the laws the Wizengamot passed in the last decade.”

“Maybe it will inspire the Ministry to pay closer attention to their own laws,” Severus rolled his eyes. “It’s about time someone questioned the running of the Ministry.”

“And for once you don’t think that should be you?”

“I told you before. That isn’t my job. My job is to protect and educate the wizarding students of Britain. Do you even remember what your job is?”

“Yes,” Bones bit out. “Fine then. If your job is to protect the students then what do you think we should do about Black? He is a danger to your students.”

“Yes, he is. This is why you should use Lupin to lure him into a trap. He is clearly hiding in his animagus form in the hills beyond Hogsmeade. Send out the wolf to track his best friend and then bring Black in so you can finalize his trial and Pettigrew’s.”

“Huh, that is not a bad idea.”

“I know,” Severus rolled his eyes again. “You could also set animagus wards around the castle. I doubt the dog is reading the paper so he is going to try and come after the rat again.”

“You seem to have given this some thought.”

“The sooner you catch Black, the sooner the dementors are gone and I can have a normal year. Now if that is all, please take the extra UnBinding Potions and go. I have essays to grade.”

“What do you think I should do with the extra potions?”

“Honestly,” Severus sighed deeply. “Feed them to any death eaters you have in Azkaban or that come into custody like Pettigrew. It makes Voldemort weaker and it will piss him off when he comes back, so I’d count it as a win all around.”

“You know you’re a little odd Potion Master Snape. I am not sure how you ever became a death eater in the first place when you seem to despise them so.”

“The problem is, it is just as easy to despise the light faction. And no one told us we could have walked away and not chosen a side.”


	20. Snapshots of the Outside World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' actions have affected more than just the students at Hogwarts. The ripple effects across the Wizarding World are starting to be felt.

#  **Chapter 20: Snapshots of the Outside World**

***

“Ah Cornelius, what a pleasant day for a visit. Have you come to discuss Remus’ situation?”

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, frowned as he brushed off the ash from his trousers. “Erh no Headmaster, I came to discuss the dementors.”

“Can I offer you a Lemondrop Cornelius? Or perhaps some tea?”

Fudge took a Lemondrop to please the man and stuffed it in his pocket. “The aurors’ tried to have them search the Forbidden Forest this morning and the dementors refused to enter the grounds at all!”

“Oh, A minor class project in Ancient Runes that went above board from what I hear. Bathsheda had his students ward the castle and quidditch pitch against dementors and the students decided to line the entire perimeter with warding runes. The centaurs and Hagrid escorted them around the forest. From what I hear it took them quite a long time to do,” Albus twinkled.

“Really, Albus,” Fudge sputtered. “I must protest. The Ministry should have access to Hogwarts to search for Black.”

“And the Ministry does have access, Cornelius,” Albus said with a gentle smile. “Do we not have a permanent auror presence? However, the students decided that they didn’t want the dementors on Hogwarts grounds, and took it upon themselves to ensure that the dementors abided by the Ministry’s strictures. I am sure you can understand the children’s fear after last month’s quidditch game.”

Fudge deflated. “The parents were awfully mad after that game.”

“Yet now you can assure them that there is no way for the dementors to come back.”

“Quite right Albus. Quite an intriguing project for your Ancient Runes class. I thought the class was falling out of favor?”

“I suppose learning about runic wards has increased the students’ interest.”

“Well, I guess the aurors will have to find another way to track Black.” Fudge twisted his bowler hat.” Erh Headmaster, I don’t suppose you can do anything about the ICW lawyers showing up tomorrow? They say they are going to be reviewing the werewolf files in light of recent developments. Dolores is quite beside herself.” Fudge gave Albus a pleading look.

“I am afraid that even I, as the Supreme Mugwump, do not have the authority to stop the lawyers. However, I can look into the matter if you would like.”

Fudge brightened considerably. “Very good Albus. Dolores is quite insistent that all her files are in order, but the Ministry is in an uproar as I am sure you can imagine. And your Professor Snape refuses to come to speak with us.”

“I am afraid Severus is usually busy this time of year brewing for the hospital wing. I am sure he would come to the Ministry if he had the time.”

“I suppose. Amelia Bones did say that he had answered all her questions when she came to visit him.”

Albus blinked in surprise. “Oh, I did not know she had come by.”

“Yes, something to do with a potion,” Fudge waved it off. “I never really paid much attention to potions, though I suppose if they can cure the werewolf menace then they are worthwhile.”

“Yes, speaking of werewolves. How is my Defense Professor? May I have him back anytime soon?”

“You should have told me you were hiring a werewolf, Albus, you know they aren’t allowed to work.”

Albus blinked in surprise. And then blinked some more. “No Cornelius, I was not aware that werewolves were forbidden to have a job. When did this come about?”

“Oh, a few years ago,” Fudge shrugged. “Surely you must remember.”

“No, I think I would remember something like that. Just how do you expect werewolves to live if they can’t work?”

“There are programs, I think,” he waved his hands wildly.

“I believe I now understand why the ICW is sending their lawyers. You know that such a restriction would violate ICW laws?”

“No of course not. The Department of International Cooperation would have said something if we were breaking international laws.”

The two men stared at one another for a few moments. Both lost in horrified thoughts of their own.

“Dumbledore...”

“I believe you should speak with your staff Cornelius before the ICW arrives tomorrow.”

Fudge jumped up and ran to the fireplace. “Yes, yes, quite right Albus. I’ll be in touch.”

Albus stared at the dying green flames. How could this year have become so complicated?

***

Potion Master Achala carefully unrolled the scroll. He had requested a copy of all correspondence that Professor Snape sent the Potions Guild. There had been a few notes confirming his attendance at a three day conference during the winter holidays. Nothing of note so far besides the fact that he was bringing a ward with him and had requested adjoining rooms. But this week’s correspondence was unusual. The guild master in charge of patenting potion submittals had received a note from Professor Snape’s ward, a boy named John Snape, with a copy of a vision correcting potion. The boy wanted to submit the potion for approval as part of his Christmas present for the Professor. But never before in his lifetime could he recall someone submitting a potion on behalf of another potion master. Achala carefully read the directions to the vision correction potion. It appeared to be a legitimate Snape creation. It fit the pattern of Professor Snape’s brewing style and would undoubtedly work since the man’s work was flawless. Yet it was a conundrum. There appeared little reason for the man to have not submitted the potion himself. Achala made a note to have the guild approve the submission and to have the testing done by the winter conference.

The next part of the scroll was a second potion that had been submitted for patent. Professor Snape had submitted an UnBinding Potion. The Potion could undo an unbreakable vow. If that wasn’t surprising enough, the guild had a report from a potioneer at the British Ministry of Magic. Supposedly Snape had led a lesson with over a hundred students in creating an UnBinding Potion set to the dark mark. The head of the MLE had been in attendance and had copied down every step and been given thirty vials of the potion to be used on death eaters in custody. The instructions and a copy of the potion had been given to the potioneer to recreate independently. The students had all witnessed the UnBinding of a Death Eater that very night. And the MLE had set about removing all the dark marks from their prisoners. Including the one who was still in the middle of his trial, as the mark’s removal weakened Voldemort. The thing that interested Achala the most was Snape’s candid explanation of little changes affecting the UnBinding intent. Yet, he had left the patent as solely an unbreakable vow UnBinding. The patent master wanted permission to contact Snape to discuss other modifications the master had discovered.

Achala mulled over the possibilities. He penned another note to the patent master agreeing that more information would be beneficial for the guild. And he directed the man to send a copy of everything about the UnBinding potion to the Gold Cauldron Masters so that they could compile their own list of questions. Until the conference, he wanted the patent office to be the main source of contact for Snape. So before then, they could ask Snape questions about the potion but only through the patent master.

Next, he wrote a note to Professor Snape directly. It would be beneficial if they could draw the reclusive man out of Scotland and involve him more in guild work. The UnBinding Potion was a complicated one. It was not a potion that even he would have wanted to teach to so many young students at once. Yet Professor Snape had shown them how to make it and kept control of the classroom. He was going to see if the Professor would be willing to teach an advanced class for the guild this summer. 

Maybe he would prevail upon Snape’s ward to convince the man to be more social. After all, the ward seemed to be pushing him into publishing more potions.

***

Avery Senior snapped his quill in fury. His son had just written. Severus Snape had removed his dark mark. What was worse, he showed off his arms in class and claimed that the Dark Lord was draining his followers’ magic. Which is a load of rubbish. Avery was as powerful today as he was the day he took the mark. The Dark Lord wasn’t stealing anyone’s magic. Snape was lying to turn the students against the Dark Lord. Dumbledore must have finally broken the man. Avery’s lips curled in a sneer. The Dark Lord would not be pleased when he returned. But that was Snape’s problem now. 

He grabbed another quill and started his letter anew. He had to reassure his son that Snape would pay for this treason. But as he only had a year and a half left, the boy needed to bite his tongue and stay out of Snape’s way. There was no reason to endanger themselves before the Dark Lord returned. But perhaps it was time to increase his training over the holidays. There was much magic that Hogwarts refused to teach, but the boy could learn it at home.

Yes, and maybe he should reach out to the old crowd and see if anyone could teach Snape a lesson.

***

He stood poised to knock on the door in front of him, but his hand was stayed by a moment of indecision. Auror Robards flashed back to the conversation with his son.

> _“I still don’t like it,” Auror Robards frowned at his son. “Are you sure Snape is treating you fairly?”_
> 
> _Jason Robards rolled his eyes at his dad. “Professor Snape is just fine dad. Like I already told you, he is helping quite a few of us catch up on potions so we can take the N.E.W.T.s potions on our own.”_
> 
> _“I still don’t understand why he won’t let you in the class with everyone else,” the auror scowled._
> 
> _“Like I told you before, the class didn't use to meet international standards. Dad, he gave me all these pamphlets from the potions guild and he was right - if he kept up with the old curriculum no one could get an O in N.E.W.T.s potions without studying the majority on their own” Jason scowled at his dad. “It’s not the Professor’s fault that there aren’t two N.E.W.T. track classes. He had even written letters to the aurors pointing this out and that the auror academy should really only require an O.W.L. in potions. Stop blaming him for your Ministry’s incompetence.”_
> 
> _“That is hardly the point,” he spluttered._
> 
> _“No. You know the more I learn about the muggle police ministry, the more I think I’d rather work for them dad. I mean have you read about muggle prisons? They make Azkaban look medieval._

His decision resolved Auror Robards knocked on the door. 

“Excuse me, Madam Professor Marchbanks, but I would like to discuss the wizarding curriculum at Hogwarts. I think it might be beneficial if the students had two tack options after their O.W.L. tests. I have discussed the matter with a few others and we think an advanced track and a slower track would see more students attempting to get A.s in their N.E.W.T exams.”

“Please come in Auror Robards. It is an intriguing idea, but I am not sure why you have come to me about it.”

“Well Madam, as the Governor of the Wizarding Examination Authority here in Britain, I thought that you would be the best one to approach the Hogwarts Board of Governors about the idea.”

“Hmmm, well then. Why don’t you take a seat and let's discuss your idea in depth.”

*** 

Head Auror Scrimgeour scowled heavily at the two aurors on the other side of his office. “Run that by me again?”

“We want to bring in a consultant specializing in muggle police training.”

“That’s what I thought you said. But I still don’t understand it.”

“Well Sir, a few weeks ago about ten of us went to watch the students of Hogwarts run a training course Snape set up for the Defense class. Since we have Lupin locked up, the rest of the teachers have been sharing the work and I guess it was Snape’s turn. He copied these courses from muggle auror training he said. It’s all physical fitness training, and besides hand to hand combat, we don’t have any of that in the auror academy,” Auror Shacklebolt said.

“The kids had been working on the course for a week and not a single one of us could beat them through the course. Most of us didn’t even finish it on our first try.” Auror Dawlish nodded vehemently. “Even if you don’t think we need this now, we will in the future. Snape’s training these kids to fight and they are going to fight better than us if we don’t keep up with his training.”

“Oh,” Scrimgeour cocked his head. “You think Snape is up to his old tricks?”

“No Sir,” Shacklebolt and Dawlish both shook their heads.

“You should see him with the kids. He is training them to fight back against Voldemort, but from what my son says he doesn’t trust the Ministry to protect them and some of the kids are starting to think like him.” Dawlish shrugged, “He was running these scenarios with his potions classes where the dementors were attacking because the Ministry had lost control of them so the students had to defend themselves. Some of my son’s friends were telling me about it and honestly, I think some similar scenario training would help us out too.”

Scrimgeour eyed Dawlish thoroughly unimpressed. “You think the Ministry is going to be attacked?”

“Could be Sir. We were lucky you-know-who never attacked directly in the last war. But we can’t say it will never happen. Did you know muggles run disaster preparedness drills? They have everything from how to exit a building during a fire to an active shooter drill. I don’t know all the details, but I think from what the kids were saying, a muggle would be far more prepared in an emergency than we would as wizards.”

Shacklebolt cut in, “Which is why we came to you with the idea of getting a muggle auror consultant for physical training first. If that works, then maybe we can start talking about emergency drills. We admit to not knowing much, but even if all we do is find out enough to know that none of the muggle stuff would work for us, then at least we know.”

“Alright, I see your point. But the statute of secrecy still holds. How do you expect to find a muggle consultant?”

Dawlish smiled widely. “I have a squib cousin who is in the British Army. Don’t know much about what he does, but I figure we can start with him. If that doesn’t work out we can start asking around the muggleborns. Someone is bound to have a family member in the muggle aurors.”

“You don’t even know what a muggle auror is called,” Scrimgeour drawled. “If this is a waste of time I am assigning you both to the welcome desk for a month.”

“I have a good feeling about this Scrimgeour,’ Shacklebolt said placidly as Dawlish practically bounced beside him. 

***

“So let’s go over this one more time. On the night of November 1st, you did not know that your lycanthropy was cured and that you were now an unregistered wolf animagus. Is this correct?”

“Yes,” Lupin gritted out. “As I have said repeatedly under veritaserum.”

“We have no proof that you aren’t resistant to veritaserum. We do have proof that you were found in a cell close to the Slytherin common rooms. Were you planning on attacking Slytherin students that night?”

“No. Of course not.”

The auror flipped open the file before him and ran his finger across a few pages. “According to your record at Hogwarts, you have a history of attacking Slytherin students. Why should I believe that you weren’t planning on doing so again?”

“Because I was just a student then. I am a teacher now; I wouldn’t attack any of my students.”

The auror gave him a look filled with doubt. “And yet you let yourself be locked up near students without any Wolfsbane.”

“I told you, I knew Dumbledore would be there.”

“Oh, I see. So you agreed that Dumbledore would sit outside the cell all night and watch you so it was fine not to take your Wolfsbane.”

“No - no Dumbledore didn’t know.”

“So you admit to not taking your Wolfsbane and not informing your employer?”

“Yes but, I was going to be locked in and Dumbledore and McGonagall and Flitwick had all agreed to be there before sunset.”

“So you wanted to put them all in danger?”

“No of course not. I meant that I knew there would be no danger of me escaping or being left alone in the dungeons.”

“Really? Are you a seer now too?”

Lupin took a deep breath and tried again. “No, but the other professors would never allow students to be in danger. I trusted them.”

“And they trusted you to put the students first. But they can’t trust you. Can they?”

“No. It wasn’t like that. I just wanted them to get mad at Snape for not giving me the potion.”

“As I see. So your petty rivalry with Snape was more important than the safety of the students?”

“The students were never in any danger.”

“So you say, but we all know that accidents happen every day. Or wasn’t in an accident when you pushed Snape down the stairs in your third year.” The auror tapped the file. “According to the file that was on a full moon. Was it an accident or did the wolf make you do it?”

“No, it was an accident.”

“You said, and I quote, ‘The stairs in the dungeons are dark and narrow. It was an accident.’ So how can you be sure that you wouldn’t have accidentally slipped on those same stairs on your way down to your cell and endangered everyone in the dungeons?”

“Dumbledore would have-”

“I say you put a lot of faith in Dumbledore. I don’t want to know what he would have done. I want to know what you would have done.”

Lupin buried his head in his hands. “It was just a stupid prank. I wanted to get Snape into trouble because all the other professors were mad at me. I wanted them to be mad at him too,” his voice came out broken. “He didn’t give me anything that month so I thought it was his fault too.”

“I see. So that’s the truth. While Snape was busy playing a small prank of not telling you about the cure to get back at you for your rude behavior the past few months, you set up a potentially deadly prank because you didn’t like dealing with the consequences of your actions. Admit it Lupin - you wanted to feel like the big wolf at school more than you cared about the safety of those around you.”

“So. So what if I did. Snape was negligent too!”

“No Snape was not. He might have made a joke in poor taste. But keeping your cure secret didn’t endanger anyone. We have a statement here from Professor Sinistra who witnessed your transformation the first Saturday in November. She says that in the month after that you were exceedingly rude to Snape. It seems to me he found a safe way of getting back at you.”

Lupin clutched his head desperately. It was just a stupid prank. No worse than any other they had played at Hogwarts. Where did it all go so wrong? How had Snape ended up on top and the valiant Gryffindors ended up so messed up? Snape was now a respected professor and the Marauders were dead or listed as criminals. But he wasn’t a criminal. He was a good man, and it was just a prank that had ended in shambles. He could make the aurors see that, he had to.

“I am surprised the man cured you at all. He must care about his students more than you do.

“You know,” the auror said conversationally, “My boss thought that Snape might have been helping Black break into the school. But anyone who has read his school file would know that the only place Snape would help Black to would be a cauldron full of poison. You on the other hand, well your file practically screams Black’s suck up. And Pettigrew of course. Both of them were at Hogwarts the night of Halloween, but we can’t seem to remember where you were.”

“I didn’t help either one of them.”

“And you think I should let you go? Your only crime is being a coward? Let’s put aside the werewolf issue. You concealed evidence in an ongoing manhunt. The knowledge that could have been used to capture Black, and would definitely be useful in securing the safety of the wizarding world. And now we found two criminals at Hogwarts and you with no alibi.”

“I never helped either of them.”

“And again, why should I believe you? You have already proven yourself to care little for the safety of Hogwarts. I find it very convenient that Black escaped Azkaban the year you came to teach there.”

“I haven’t spoken to Sirius since the night Lily and James died.”

“Which I also find suspicious. If you were all such good friends, why didn’t you go confront the man?

“I well, I thought he betrayed us.”

“So, it was your fear of betrayal that kept you silent on Black’s animagus form? You weren’t working with him, you were just scared of betraying a man who had already betrayed you.”

“I was scared that he would out me as a werewolf if I told.”

“Really? I thought you were a Gryffindor. So you are trying to tell me that you aren’t a traitor. That you are simply a coward.”

Lupin stared down at the table in shame. “Yes.”

“You know, concealing this sort of evidence is a punishable offense. You could serve up to ten years in Azkaban for not telling us that Black and Pettigrew were animagi.”

“What? No!” Lupin’s face filled with horror.

“Oh yes, the law is very clear. Being an unregistered animagus is worth ten years in prison. You knew about three of them, one of whom was a wanted criminal. You Lupin are classified as an accomplice.”

“I didn’t know!”

“Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking the law. I also really doubt that you didn’t in fact know. This isn’t Hogwarts where misdeeds are punished with detentions. This is punishable by real time in prison.”

“Please, Sir, I’ll do anything! I can’t go to prison.”

“Anything Lupin?”

“Yes, you want information on other werewolves? I can tell you! You want Black! I can help you find him.”

“Hmmm, well, I do want Black…”

“I was one of his best friends. I know how he thinks. I can help.”

The auror leaned forward and took out a quill. “Fine, let’s see what you can give me and I’ll help reduce your sentence.”

***

Molly took the letter from the unknown owl and offered him a few owl treats. While the owl nibbled on his treats, Molly cautiously opened the letter. It was from Professor Snape to her surprise. He first cautioned her that this owl, Caracalla, would await a response then he went on to explain why he was writing. The man was worried about her children. Between Ginny being possessed by Voldemort last year and Ron’s rat being a wizard in disguise, the professor wanted them all to see a mind healer over the holidays. There were a few that Family Services could recommend, but he passed on a personal recommendation for two himself.

She looked at the clock and thought again about how hard it was to have her family so far away. Arthur should be home from work soon, and they could discuss it then. It was probably a good idea. The professor saw them every day, and if he was worried about their behavior then there was probably something to worry about. She would write Minerva too. As their head of house, she should be checking up on them also. Caracalla could take letters to both the professors after she talked to Arthur. Molly's anxiety began to build up and she started to scrub the kitchen. There wasn't enough to do in the house now that everyone was gone and her thoughts just echoed with the dangers her had family faced.

***

“Dear, we have a package from Filius.”

“That is a bit unusual. Is everything Ok?”

“Yes… do you remember him mentioning the human potioneer at Hogwarts?”

“Hmmm. Snape was it?”

“Yes. He. Well, he cured lycanthropy.”

“What!” The goblin looked up in shock from his desk.”

“Yes, Filius told him about Diohx and Snape sent over a month’s dose. He says that the Human Potion Guild is reviewing it still, but that the human testing is past their third month. Filius trusts the man. A goblin portion is the same as a human child’s potion as it is based on weight and she has to take it every day near sunset for a month starting the day after the next full moon. He even sent the formula so that we could have the goblin healers look it over.”

Their hands clutched desperately. Could this be the answer to their prayers?

***

The Head of St.Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Healer Augusta Bonham, carefully unwrapped the package from Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had sent a letter last week saying that she had a new treatment idea that she wanted to bring to their attention and now it was here. A long cylinder fell out of the package. It was made of a smooth material that Bonham had never seen before. She unfolded the paper and began to read. It started with a short note about the muggle device called an EpiPen and then went on to include a thick stack of muggle research. Her attention was quickly caught in the medical notes. It had been over a century since healers had looked to combine muggle medicine with magical medicine, and in that time the muggles had become surprisingly advanced.

Bonham copied the notes and sent them to her department heads to review before their monthly meeting. Hopefully, someone would volunteer to look into muggle medicine and see if any of it was worthwhile. The very idea of injecting a potion with a needle. Well, the delivery method could change the speed the potion started working. But from the little reading she had done, it sounded like not all muggle medicines were delivered like that, so the research required might be extensive.

***

The head of the ICW’s Department on Educational Standards sorted through her mail. Her eye was caught by a letter from her old school friend from the Irish Academy of Magic. She hadn’t heard from her friend in years, and as her morning wasn’t busy she decided to open that letter first.

When she came to the end of the note and read it again. Intrigued, she made a note for her secretary to pull a few files. Her attention since she had started had been on the wizarding schools trapped behind the iron curtain. They had all struggled to stay hidden and keep their students safe from communist regimes. Now that those fears were passed she had been planning on turning her efforts to the more isolated communities in Africa and South America. However, it seemed she needed to turn her attention closer to home first.

***

“Lucius, darling, we have a letter from Draco.”

Malfoy greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat for afternoon tea. “And what has our boy written?”

“Well, he says that Severus isn’t a death eater anymore.”

Lucius snorted as he buttered his scone. “It’s simply an act for the Headmaster. We can explain that to the boy overbreak.”

“No dear, he said that Severus removed his dark mark and even led a special potions lesson on how to make the potion he used to do so. Draco says that Wilkes was there and removed his own mark in front of the entire room.”

“Do you have the letter? I would like to read it myself.”

Narcissa handed the letter over and busied herself by refilling their cups and spreading jam and clotted cream on her scone. She had never gotten the mark herself but had always supported her husband’s decisions as a pureblood wife should. However, if the mark really had the power to drain magic then she feared what that meant. What else could it do? She wished her father and grandfather were still alive. But her father had died the year before and her grandfather had died before Draco went to Hogwarts. There were so few Blacks alive, who was she to turn to for advice?

Lucius hummed to himself as he carefully folded up the letter and handed it back to her. “Has Severus responded to our Christmas Party invitation yet?”

“Yes, but he has plans to be out of the country at a potions conference on the continent so he sent his regrets.”

“Hmm, and what are your thoughts dear?”

She swallowed her sip of tea. “Perhaps we should take our own trip to the continent? There are so many fascinating places to visit outside of Britain. Plenty of shopping to be done - I have been meaning to redecorate the library you know.”

“Anything, in particular, you want to shop for?”

“Perhaps a new carpet in grey? And the lamps are quite dated. Violet Parkinson was boasting about their warding and bonding collection last week. We could seek out some new books to add to our own library.”

“Well, if your heart is set on redecorating, I suppose we could plan a trip. There are quite a few resources we could find to add to our own collection if you think it's important.”

“I can’t have Violet Parkinson claiming to have a larger library than us. It simply wouldn’t do.

Lucius eyed the potion vial that Draco had included in his missive. “No, I quite agree.”

He took a sip of his tea and changed topics. “Any other news?”

“The garden renovation is almost complete.”

“Oh, the muggle tennis court?”

“Yes,” Narcissa gave a polite shudder. “According to Draco, muggles consider a family quite poor if they don’t have their own tennis court. I found a muggleborn to build one for us next to the rose garden and it should be done by the end of the week.”

“Really?” Lucius rose a supercilious brow. “This thing is a sign of good breeding?”

“I don’t pretend to understand muggles darling, but if we must have one to show that we are better than them then we shall.”

“Quite right as always dear.”

***

“Hm, Hm You should keep a tighter rein on your professors Headmaster Dumbledore.”

Albus turned and smiled congenially at the witch who had just interrupted him and Fudge. “I am afraid I don’t understand what you mean Madam Umbridge.”

“Undersecretary Umbridge,” the woman in pink preened. “Cornelius transferred me out of the Creatures Division this morning and into his office. With the ICW review going on he needed someone with more personal knowledge of the issues at hand.”

“Ah, then might I extend my congratulations Madam Undersecretary.”

“Thank you, Headmaster. Now as I was saying-”

“Is this about the Wolf’s Succor potion then I must admit that Severus’ creation took me as much by surprise as you were. However, I do think we can all agree that it was submitted to the Potions Guild with the best intent. If you would like Severus to submit potion patents to the Ministry at the same time he sends them to the guild, I would be happy to suggest that going forward. I am sure the man was only thinking about reducing the Ministry’s paperwork.”

“Hm, Hm While I do concur with everything you just said Headmaster, I was speaking about Professor Snape’s recent tendency to tell the students that you-know-who is still alive and in hiding.”

Dumbledore’s smile fell for a moment. “Ah, Well I am sure Severus is doing his best to protect the students.”

“Cornelius and I quite agree that these kinds of statements only serve to drive fear into the heart of our community.”

“I see Dolores. Well, I will speak to the man.”

Cornelius bounced on his toes beside them and twirled his bowler hat. “Erh, getting rid of his dark mark was very well done of course. The Ministry is quite thankful for the use of his potion on the prisoners, But of course, Dolores is right… we can’t afford for the people to panic. Though, erh, his work of course will show that he can be fought. But still, erh to simply announce that you-know-who is still alive after all this time. And without, erh, telling us first. Well, we would like a heads up first next time!”

“Dumbledore’s eyes had widened throughout Fudge’s bumbling statement. He was furious. Severus had gotten rid of his dark mark! In public! The man had been insistent that he wouldn’t be a spy any longer, but to do such a brash thing was unlike the man. He must be really mad at Dumbledore for hiring Lupin. Severus had never acted out like this before. And this was permanent. There was no way to come back from this or pretend to be… Well, maybe the death eaters could be convinced that Dumbledore had forced Severus to do this. That it wasn’t his choice. Albus could feel his plans fracturing around him, but he refused to succumb to his anger. There was still a chance- if Severus could convince Malfoy that he had been forced to remove the mark after the Chamber of Secrets then maybe. But no, there was no explanation as to why Severus would publish the potion. He needed to get back to his office and review his plans as fast as possible. Why did Severus have to be so stubborn!

“I see…”

“The Unspeakables are in an uproar Albus. They didn’t know that you-know-who could siphon off magic through the dark mark. They want to know how it works and Snape refuses to answer his owls with more than a snide comment to study it with legilimency. The Unspeakables have confiscated the death eaters that were kissed this summer and wants the rest, but the MLE had already administered the potion, and now the Azkaban staff is upset and wants the comatose patients back since they were being paid to care for some of them.” Fudge deflated. “It’s all such a mess.”

“Perhaps I can convince Severus to release some of his research,” Albus said slowly. “It might help if the head Unspeakable reaches out to Severus directly and flatters the man. He is more willing to discuss things as an intellectual if he feels that the other person has knowledge to share of their own.”

“Hm, Hm can’t you simply order the man to comply with the Ministry?”

“My dear Undersecretary, the man hasn’t willingly obeyed an order a day in his life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the many kind comments and the kudos! Your reactions to the story help keep me inspired to share instead of just writing it all in my own head like I have done for fan fictions before! I hope you enjoyed this slice of the wizarding world. I have some snapshots of Hogwarts coming up and some drama.


	21. Snapshots Across Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts

# Chapter 21: Snapshots Across Hogwarts

Albus stared down at the forms on his desk. Even on the third read through, they made no sense. The ICW was demanding an emergency review of the current British Ministry Laws. Especially those passed in the last fifty years. That was about the time he had become Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

They were citing concerns with regulations on the rights of creatures on British soil. Supposedly they were in violation of the ICW’s standards. And ninety percent of the regulations had been approved as items on bills that had nothing to do with creatures.

He read over the list of werewolf restrictions that were illegal under ICW laws. He didn’t remember any of them passing. There were rumors of course, that the werewolves were being mistreated. But he hadn’t seen anything himself. Yet the ICW said there was a law that prevented a werewolf from owning property. What else had he missed?

If what the ICW said was true it was no wonder Lupin hadn’t swayed any other werewolves to work against the death eaters. Who knew what else the ICW would dig up?

Perhaps Severus was right and he was too busy to keep track of everything. Maybe it was time to give up his role as Supreme Mugwump and concentrate on Britain. Voldemort was poised to return soon and the Ministry was going to be overrun with changes. Those two things would need his entire attention over the coming months. And he hadn’t seen any of it coming.

None of this made any sense to him. How had Severus created a potion to cure lycanthropy and present it to the ICW? And how had this led to the ICW investigating werewolf rights in Britain and now digging even further. It was almost like Severus had planned to disrupt the Ministry.

But no, Severus knew how important the Ministry would be in fighting Voldemort. It was where they could draw out his supporters. Severus knew that Dumbledore didn’t want him interfering.

And yet, how was Severus to spy now? There is no way Voldemort would trust him again. Unless that was his plan, to shake the stability of the Ministry thereby easing Voldemort’s way. Albus didn’t see why the man hadn’t discussed any of his plans with him this year. Ever since he had told Severus that Remus would be a teacher, the potions professor had refused to do as Albus said.

Albus sighed, Severus’ hatred of Lupin and the Marauders must run deeper than he thought. He was allowing schoolboy grudges to drive his actions. Albus resolved to reach out to Severus again tomorrow. Eventually, the man would realize that Remus hadn’t meant any harm. Then maybe he could convince Severus to help with all the ICW paperwork. There was too much to do with the hunt for Sirius still on.

***

“May I please have your attention class. As many of you may have noticed, Christmas is approaching. Therefore I have changed the format for the next three potions club meetings. You may still come on Mondays to discuss any potions questions you may have, but I will be giving you all the opportunity to brew potions for your family as Christmas presents. I have long noticed that parents prefer handmade gifts after so long apart.

“Next Monday, I will show you how to make soaps and lotions. So be thinking about your families’ favorite scents. As there tend to be injuries and illnesses around the holidays, the next week I will show you a few easy medical potions. And the last Monday before the holidays begin, you can make chocolates to take to your families. I have also developed an Any Flavor Lollipop that will change flavors every ten seconds. Please keep in mind that I am saving these for last so that you will not be tempted to eat them yourselves. If you want one for yourself, you can stop by the Winter Solstice Festival and make some there.”

“Sir,” Mr. Tims waved his hand. “Can you make some of the potion with the male unicorn spit again? It was so cool how high they flew once we knew to put them on a leash before we let them go.”

Severus nodded. “Very well, I can provide some of the more potent potions for the flying chocolates.”

“Thank you Professor!” the class chorused.

***

“Hey Sev?”

“Yes Harry?” Snape looked up from his marking.

“Can I ask you a question?” Harry was reading one of his mind magic books in their sitting room. The two adders were curled up on his lap and Harry had been drowsing in front of the fire more than he had been concentrating.

“Sure, you can ask me anything.”

“You said that Dumbledore made you swear an Unbreakable Vow to protect me. You told me that the first day you took me from the Dursleys.”

“Yes, that is correct.”

Harry petted his snakes, keeping his concentration on them. “Did you ever take the UnBinding potion?”

“No, I have not.”

“Why not? Don’t you want to?”

“Besides the fact that the vow is one of the main reasons Dumbledore trusts me?” Severus raised a brow, “I never felt the need.”

“Really? Even when you hated me?”

“I do admit, the day I saw you try to outfly a dragon in your fourth year I kind of wanted to kill you myself. Your stunts have taken decades off my life.”

Harry giggled, “Was that worse than fighting a basilisk on my own?”

“Much worse as I didn’t have to watch the basilisk try and eat you. But even when we disagreed the most, I never thought about taking the potion. My vow is a symbol of our fight against the Dark Lord and it is a good reminder that some things are worth dying for.”

“I don’t want you to die though,” Harry said sadly.

“I have no plans on either one of us dying. We can talk about removing the vow after Voldemort is gone. Until then I am using it as insurance that you will think before you rush into danger. If not for your own sake than for mine.”

“Ok,” Harry smiled at Snape before turning back to his book.

“Actually, there is something I wanted to discuss with you since we have a moment. I received a letter from your Aunt Petunia this week. She had invited us to join them for supper on Christmas Eve.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “She wants us to come share a meal with them for Christmas?”

“Yes, she had originally invited us for Christmas dinner but I told her we had plans of our own. However, she wrote back and asked to see us.”

“We have plans?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Yes. Nana Steph is hosting a Christmas dinner. She would be most displeased if we went to Tuney’s house instead of hers.”

“Oh, I thought it was going to just be us for Christmas.”

“Do you want to spend the day alone? If so, I can tell Steph we will see her boxing day.”

“No, I’d like to see them. I just didn’t know. I mean you said we were going to Griston for the first week of break, but I forgot to ask what the plans were.”

“I am sorry that I forgot to tell you specifics. It’s been hectic lately, but I should have thought to discuss our Christmas plans with you.”

“It’s Ok Uncle Alex, I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Good now, then, how do you feel about seeing the Dursleys?”

“I mean, I know she sent a birthday gift, but uh is she sure about this?”

“A few months ago, she wrote asking for a recommendation of a therapist that knew about magic. I sent her to a muggleborn therapist that Family Services uses. All the Dursleys have been going. I haven’t mentioned it before now as Tuney wanted to talk to you about it first. However, I think you should know before making a decision that the therapist has written to me and thinks that all the Dursleys are trying to get better.”

Harry sat up, dislodging his snakes. “The Dursleys are in therapy,” he repeated shocked.

“Yes.”

“The _Dursleys_ are in therapy with a witch?” Harry paused. ”Does she know about the Horcrux?”

“The _wizard_ therapist does not know about the Horcrux. He has signed a confidentiality form, so can’t speak to anyone outside of the Dursleys or myself or you about what he learns from the sessions. But for his safety and ours, he was only told that you had residual dark magic inside of you that they reacted poorly to. In fact, as I understand it, Vernon was told that you have a piece of Voldemort’s soul in you which caused the more terrifying elements of your magic when you were young. But your Aunt and Uncle decided to only tell Dudley that you were infected by dark magic but that you are learning to fight it off. They didn’t want him knowing that a person’s soul could shatter into pieces.”

“What do you think then?”

“I think it is up to you Harry,” Snape said gently. “But it will only be for a few hours and might help ease the awkwardness of next summer.”

“And you will stay with me?”

“Always.”

“Ok then. You can tell her we will come.”

Harry popped his head back up a minute later. "I outfly a dragon next year?"

Snape casually flicked to a new page. "Over my dead body" 

***

“Hey Harry.”

“Ron, what’s up?” Harry was studying runes with Hermione and Neville in the library. Ron had been studying divination with Seamus a few tables over.

“Well, uh,” he began awkwardly before rushing out, “Well mom wrote to us all today and she wants us all to come home for Christmas this year. What with the rat, Bill and Charlie are taking a week off too and some of the cousins are coming to stay even. It’s going to be really crowded, but do you want to come too?”

Harry looked at him in surprise. “That’s really nice of you to ask Ron but I have plans already.”

Ron blinked back at him in surprise. “Really?”

“Oh yeah. The Dursleys want me to come home for Christmas. We just decided a few days ago so I forgot to tell you.”

“You are going to the Dursleys, Harry?” Hermione asked. “Are you sure, well, I mean…”

“It’s Ok Hermione. I told you they were nicer this summer. I want to give them a chance.”

“But that is two weeks mate. Are you sure?”

“Yeah - after Christmas we are going to Europe. Somewhere in Switzerland or Italy for some skiing. I have never been skiing before, but it sounds like fun.”

Hermione bit her lip. “Will you write to us? So we know you are alright?”

“Sure, but only if you agree to take some time off of studying,” Harry agreed. “You need to take some time for fun too if I am.”

“Wow mate, I can’t believe the Dursleys are taking you with them on holiday.” Ron laughed. “Did you confound them last summer?”

“Nah, just giving each other a second chance.”

***

“Mr. Longbottom, how long have you been using this wand?”

“Uh, well, uh since I turned eleven Professor Sinistra.” They were in Defense and Sinistra had taken the third years’ lesson that day.

“This simply won’t do,” Sinistra pursed her lips. “It doesn’t respond properly to you at all. What was Olivander thinking?”

“It’s my dad’s wand Professor,” Longbottom mumbled. “My gran wanted me to have it.”

“Well, I am going to write to her this evening. Your dad is still alive and the wand’s allegiance is still clearly to him.” Sinistra said sternly. “You should read up on wand lore before you go home for Christmas so that you can discuss this with her. The wand won’t obey you if you love your dad as you would not be willing to take his power from him. Honestly, your grandmother should know better.

***

“Excellent, have we all arrived? Good, our astronomy lesson is going to be a little different tonight. Go ahead and take a seat and cast a cushioning charm. Mr. Longbottom, if you could close the shutters behind you. No reason to let all the heat out.”

Aurora Sinistra smiled at the class. “Now, the past month, you have been tracking the planets as they move across the sky. There are many rituals that require knowledge of the constellations and the planets, which is what you have been learning. But from now on, once a month we will gather to learn the stories of the sky.”

Aurora waved her wand and a map of the solar system appeared. “Mars, our closest neighbor, is the wandering planet. So it, more than most, affects our magic. So tonight, we shall begin with the story of Merlin and Morgana, and how Mars destroyed their friendship and called a curse upon Camelot.”

***

“Really Albus, Hogwarts’ history scores are a disgrace. I was telling my third years a story about Merlin and they had never heard it before. It should have been on the standard first year curriculum! So I took a look at their class notes and Binns isn’t teaching them anything on the approved curriculum. Do you know that Hogwarts’ hasn’t had a history N.E.W.T. student in over thirty years! This is simply unacceptable.” Aurora raged.

“Binns has long been an institution at this school,” Dumbledore soothed. “I know you went to the Irish Academy of Magic so don’t know what it was like to study here, but the students enjoy his lectures.”  
“Albus, I must agree with Aurora” Filius frowned. “My students submit formal complaints about Binn’s teaching every year.”

“Well it won’t be for much longer,” Aurora stated. “I have written to an old school friend who works for the ICW’s Educational Standards and I expect her to send someone to review Binn’s classes early next term. You should be preparing yourself to find another history teacher.”

“I am sure that all will be well.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

***

“You know Severus, this might sound like an odd question…”

Severus looked up at Bathsheda from his marking. They were ensconced in chairs around the fireplace in the staff lounge. Minerva and Bathsheda were engaged in a chess match and Filius was waiting to play the winner. Severus had been convinced to join them after dinner, but he had lost early to Filius so that he could return to his marking. At the time of year the papers started to pile up.

“Yes Bathsheda,” Severus prodded the man. “I assure you I deal with odd questions all day. I can handle one from you.”

“Well, it just seems to me that you are always surrounded by essays lately. Do you assign more homework than the rest of us?”

Severus snorted. “I assure you that I assign the normal amount of homework. Most of these are from my homeschool students.”

“You have homeschool students?” Filius asked with surprise. “Since when?”

“Since I became a teacher,” Severus looked back at him in scorn. “After I signed the teaching contract for Hogwarts, the witches at Family Services contacted me to see if I would be willing to work on correspondence courses for the poor students who can’t afford schooling just like I am sure they asked you. You think me so miserly that I wouldn’t volunteer to help?”

“No, of course not Severus.” Filius shook his head. “But they never asked me to help. I didn’t even know there was such a thing. I thought all the children who didn’t come to Hogwarts went to a day school somewhere.”

“Education might be free in the Goblin world, but wizards require steep fees for schooling. Most children can’t afford the day schools.”

“Family Services didn’t ask me either,” Bathsheda said cheerfully. “Maybe potions are easier to do at home than runes and charms.”

Severus shook his head. “Potions are the most expensive thing to study. Most of my students concentrate their work in charms and transfiguration and astronomy as they require the fewest supplies.”

“Well really Severus,” Minerva huffed. “It is most unfair of you to not ask us for help grading these essays.”

“I assumed you all had decided on your own workload. Jenny says that most of their volunteers only take one or two students a year. I wasn’t going to ask for you to help if you had already decided how many students you would take on.”

“Family Services never contacted me either. Which I assure you I will be looking into tomorrow. In the meantime I expect you to hand over the transfiguration assignments.”

“Yes, and I’ll take the charm work!”

Severus blinked at the other professors. “It’s quite a lot of work.”

“Well, just how many students do you have Severus? Any studying runes?”

“137 - 23 are studying runes.”

“Severus really! You prideful man! You are as bad as Albus! You both need to learn to ask for help. We are your friends and we are professors entrusted with the education of young minds,” Minerva scolded. “No wonder you are always so grouchy. Go get your files and bring them right back. We are going to divide up the work amongst all the staff.”

“Minerva, most of my students live at the Wizarding Orphanage. There won’t be any money to pay anyone for their time.”

“Don’t you worry about that. I doubt a teacher at Hogwarts would demand paying for grading extra essays for orphans. And if anyone of them does complain I want to hear about it!”

“I thought the Ministry provided education for the orphanage?” Bathsheda muttered.

“No, they canceled the funding for the orphanage a long time ago. There are some private donations that cover necessities, but not enough for schooling.”

“I say, that’s not good at all!”

“Yes, well tomorrow we can find out why Family Services has overworked our potions master and ignored us and who exactly has been misappropriating funds from orphans. But tonight, we will sort out the homework. Now go get those files!”

***

Filius Flitwick approached Bathsheda Babbling’s chambers with determination. Severus had mentioned Bathsheda’s interest in creating a drama club a month ago. But so far the man had said nothing. Filius was worried that the man must have decided that he would be overstepping into Filius’ role as choir director. And that simply had to stop. A drama club would be an excellent addition to the school’s extracurriculars and he needed to make the man see that. They had so few activities at Hogwarts that weren’t divided by houses and a drama club had the potential to reach far more students than his choir and his piano students. Perhaps in a few years, if the drama club could thrive, he could get some students interested in more instruments. Maybe even an orchestra to accompany the club.

Yes, he simply had to talk to the man and make him see reason. Hogwarts needed a drama club.

***

“Excuse me Mr. Weasley, might I walk with you for a moment.”

“Uh, sure professor Babbling.” Ron looked around uneasily. He had never spoken much with the runes professor and at first when he had heard the man he had assumed that Percy must be around.

“Good, good. I was wondering if you have time for me to show you something on the third floor. It is in the northern wing, so a bit out of the way, but I am hoping you will find it interesting.”

“Sure thing Professor.”

Babbling strode quickly through the halls till he reached a large set of three doors. “Here we are!” Babbling threw open the middle door. “It is Hogwarts’ Theater.”

The room in front of them was filled with rows of padded seats and the front held a large stage.”Uh yes Sir, it’s a theater.”

“No, it is The Theater. You see, Mr. Weasley, starting next term Hogwarts will have its very first drama club. I am going to be the faculty advisor, but all Hogwarts clubs need a student leader. And every professor I spoke to recommended you for director of the drama club.”

“Me Sir?”

“Yes you,” Babbling said enthusiastically. “They say you are good at organizing and have a flair for the dramatic. We are going to have so much fun!”

“But what kind of show did you want to put on?” Ron looked around confusedly. He was expecting the twins to pop out and prank him. Who would nominate him after all?

“I say, we can decide on whatever play we want between us. Minerva said you fought a troll your first year and that you might enjoy a dramatic reenactment of the Ballad of the Troll War of 632. Hagrid suggested you like dragons so might enjoy the Story of the Last Japanese Ryu. But Filius has requested that there be at least one song for the choir to sing, so if we do that one we are going to have to find a song to slip in. He mentioned that your older brother Percy is in his choir so maybe you can find out from your brother what kind of song they want to sing.”

Ron’s mouth dropped in surprise. His professors really had nominated him. He knew that he had a tendency to retell their adventures but he hadn’t realized that anyone had noticed that he enjoyed telling stories. Much less thought him good at it. “Do you have any scripts we can review Professor?”

“Are you in then? It really will be a lot of fun!”

“Let me think about it,” Ron looked over the stage consideringly. “I want to read some of the scripts first.”

***

Ron was in his dorm reviewing some of the booklets Babbling had left with him. He needed to study for his potions test tomorrow, but this was far more interesting. There weren’t just stories, but tips on staging and props. The lines were coming alive in his head and he could actually picture his fellow students as different characters.

He was interrupted from his absorption by a heavy knock on the door.

“Ron, It’s us,” one of the twins called out. “Can we come in?”

“Sure, come on in!”

The twins shuffled into the room and sat down on Harry’s bed across from him. “They seemed much more subdued and Ron straightened to face them in worry. “Are you two Ok? You seem kinds of… serious.”

“We have something to talk to you about,” George said.

“And we don’t think you are going to like it,” Fred finished.

“We want you to know that we are really sorry.”

“We didn’t want to know.”

“So, we didn’t ask any questions.”

“But we should have.”

“We understand if you never trust us again.”

“But we had to tell you the truth.”

“Ok - you guys are freaking me out. Just tell me already,” Ron interrupted.

George held out a folded parchment and Ron took it hesitantly. It was blank when he unfolded it and he looked at his brothers in confusion. “Very funny guys, you had me worried for a second.”

Fred extended his wand and tapped the paper. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

He retracted his wand and the parchment started to fill out. “It disappears again when you say ‘Mischief managed’” Fred said hollowly.

Ron watched as the parchment slowly became the castle. It was open to the library and he could see Harry and Hermione studying side by side at their favorite table by the window facing the lake. Harry’s name started moving away from Hermione’s name with small footsteps below. “What, what is this?”

“The Marauder’s Map. It’s a map of Hogwarts.”

“We nicked it from Filch’s office a few years ago.”

“It shows all the rooms and passageways of the castle and everyone inside of them.”

“It’s how we can sneak to Hogsmeade without getting caught.”

“And how we avoid Filch and the professors when we are setting up our pranks.”

“Wow. Ok, but why are you showing this to me? Do you need help with a prank?” Ron asked.

The twins started to look even more miserable.

“No, we can’t have it anymore.”

“We can’t even look at it”

“So we decided to give it to you.”

“And let you decide what to do with it.”

Ron looked between the two miserable twins. “What’s wrong?”

“We, we…”

“We saw Pettigrew.” Fred choked out.

“Sleeping in Percy’s bed with him when we first got the map.”

“We thought it was Percy’s secret boyfriend and that he would tell us when he was ready.”

“We didn’t tease him or anything.”

“Though we might have pranked him a bit about boyfriend stuff.”

“But we wanted to give his privacy.”

“And we kind of tended not to look at the dorms too much because we don’t need to know that kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, the map is great for getting around, but it felt skeezy to spy on people in their dorms.”

“So we didn’t look often.”

“But we saw you with Pettigrew on the map.”

“We thought you had stolen Percy’s boyfriend.”

“And we were kind of mad that you would do that.”

“And that you were hooking up with an older boy.”

“But we decided to let you live your life.”

George started to cry. “And now, now every time I look at the map I just think. Why didn’t I say anything?”

“If we had ever asked Percy about his boyfriend or you about Pettigrew it would have come out so much sooner.”

“It’s our fault.”

“We had the chance to do something good with the map and we ignored it and used it for stupid stuff.”

“We don’t want it anymore.”

“We don’t want to see it ever again in fact.”

“And we want you to know how sorry we are”

Ron looked down at the map in his hands and dropped it on the bed before climbing in between the twins. He put his arms around them both as Fred began to cry with George. “Shhh, it’s Ok. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

Eventually, the twins stopped crying and simply leaned against Ron as their breaths evened out. “We are sorry,” they said again.

“It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean any harm.”

“Just because we didn’t mean any harm, doesn’t mean we didn’t cause any.”

The twins gave Ron one big hug and stood up to go.

“Thanks, Ron.”

“We are sorry we aren’t better brothers.”

“But we are going to try and do better.”

“It’s Ok.”

“Alright, we are going to go study with Lee.”

“Bye Little Brother.”

After the twins left, Ron stayed on Harry’s bed staring at the map. From here, he could see a variety of lines moving across the paper, but nothing specific. Part of him wanted to get up and look at it closer. Yet he was frozen. All he could think of was his brothers watching him in bed with another man and laughing. A man they thought had been dating their much older brother. They thought that Ron had been sleeping with a seventh year and not said anything!

It made him itch inside. Like the twins had poured itching powder into his clothes and it had gotten into his blood. He was having a hard time breathing - none of the air in the room seemed to be working.

“Hey Ron! Ron! What’s wrong!”

“Ron could hear Harry’s voice next to him but he couldn’t get anything out. “Ehg” He tried to point to the paper on his bed.

“Ron, Ron. What’s going on?” He picked up the parchment. “Is it this? Do you need this?” Harry tried to grab his shoulder, but Ron jerked away and leaned over to vomit. Only since he wasn’t breathing right, the vomit got stuck in his throat and he started to choke.

“RON!” Harry whacked him on the back. “Tibby! Tibby I need help”

A house elf popped in and took one look at the two boys huddled on the floor. She grabbed Harry’s hand and popped them into another room.

“Sev! Sev! I need you.”

Ron started to blackout and fell over in Harry’s arms.

When he came to, he was lying down on his side, on something soft with but his head was resting on something hard. He felt soothing fingers running through his hair and left his eyes closed and just concentrated on breathing for a few moments.

“What did you give him?”

That was Harry’s voice. His head must be in Harry’s lap.

“I gave him a calming draught. He was having a panic attack.”

Ron didn’t quite recognize the voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“I found him curled up and he couldn’t breath!”

“Harry, it’s fine. Ron will be alright. You did the right thing calling Tibby and coming here.”

“He started choking Sev and I didn’t know what to do.”

Harry started to cry and Ron could hear some rustling beside him.

“You did great Harry. You got Ron help and you are both going to be fine. I cleared his airways from the vomit and he can breathe fine now. When he wakes we will find out what brought on his panic attack and help him deal with whatever may arise.”

“Your not mad Sev?” Harry sniffled.

“What have we talked about? I’ll never be mad at you for seeking help.”

Ron cracked his eyes open. He was in a cozy, unfamiliar room stretched out on a couch. He rotated his head back and found Harry above him, curled up tight against Snape’s side.”

Ron blinked a few times. He must still be unconscious.

“Ron! He opened his eyes Sev! Ron are you awake?”

“Nope, I am still asleep.”

“Ron! I was so scared. What happened?”

Ron opened his eyes again and frowned at his friend. Yep, Harry was still cradling Ron’s head and curled up against Snape.

“Uh Harry, where are we?”

“Oh, I uh took you to Sev. You weren’t breathing and I didn’t know what to do.”

“You had a panic attack Ron.” Snape said. “I gave you a calming draught but for the moment I want you to concentrate on deep even breaths.”

“Did you just call me Ron?”

Snape cracked a small smile. “These are our personal quarters. Here, you are just Harry’s friend Ron; not my student.”

Ron took a deep breath. “Uh Harry, since when are you and Snape friends?”

Harry blushed. “I wanted to tell you - honest I did. But it’s safer if you didn’t know. I was going to tell you eventually promise!”

“Tell me what exactly?”

“Snape’s is my guardian now! And next summer he is going to adopt me!”

“We still haven’t confirmed the adoption. You can still change your mind.”

“But I won’t” Harry gave a fierce smile. “We are family now.”

“When did this happen?” Ron frowned in confusion. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

“Remember deep breaths Ron,” Snape admonished. “I took Harry from the Dursleys at the beginning of July.”

“You spent the summer with Snape and never told me!”

“Yeah, I know I hated lying but Snape is helping train me to stop Voldemort, and after last year with your sister we wanted to give you a break from Voldemort stuff for as long as possible.”

“Well if you are getting trained then I should be too!”

“First step is occlumency. You have to learn to protect your mind from mind readers before we can do anything else.”

“It’s called legilimency not mind reading.”

“I want to kill him. He tried to kill my sister and it's his fault that Pettigrew came to live with us.”

“Ron, what uh happened today?”

Ron went quiet for a few minutes. “Do you still have that parchment from my bed?”

“Uh Yeah, I dropped it on the floor over there.”

He swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at Harry or Snape. “It’s a magical map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone in the castle. The twins gave it to me tonight… they gave it to me because it makes them sick to look at it. It makes me sick too.”

“Why does it make you sick Ron?” Snape asked gently.

“Because they saw Pettigrew on it. They saw him in bed with Percy and me and they never said anything and…” Ron started to hyperventilate again.

Snape put his hand on Ron’s chest forcefully. “Feel my hand, breath with me. Deep breath in, and out. In, and out. In, and out. We are right here and nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe and Percy is safe and Ginny is safe and the twins are safe. In, and out.”

Ron’s breathing stabilized again. “Thanks, I just don’t want to think about it.”

“Can we leave the map here Sev? I don’t want it in our dorm.”

“Sure Harry, if Ron agrees.”

“I don’t want it around either… but maybe you can check it every now and again and make sure there isn’t anyone else in our dorms?”

“I’ll check it every night,” Snape assured the two boys.

Ron quickly explained how to turn the map on and off and was surprised when the other two got very tense.

“Did you say The Marauder’s Map?”

“Uh Yeah, why?”

Well the Marauders refer to Lupin and Pettigrew and Black and my Dad.”

“Oh God, the twins are going to freak out if they ever find out Pettigrew had anything to do with the map.”

“It’s ok, we won’t tell them,” Snape soothed. “Accio map.” Snape caught the map and carefully unfolded it to keep the writing away from Ron.

“Well, did they make it?” Harry asked.

Snape unfolded it to show just the title. “This is definitely their handwriting. See Prongs, that’s your dad, it’s his handwriting. And Moony, that’s Lupin; Wormtail is Pettigrew’s handwriting, and Padfoot is Black’s writing.” Snape unfolded it to show some of the castle, but still being careful to keep it away from Ron. “But see this part. None of the castle and the occupants look to be written in the same style. It could be that they found it and added a few touches. Or they could have created it and disguised the writing.”

“Hmmm, that kind of looks like the map I found in the Chamber of Secrets.”

“Did you bring it with you or is it at the flat?”

“I left it at your place along with the other stuff I found.”

“Ok, well bring it back with you next term and we can compare the two.”

“You have a magical map of Hogwarts and you didn’t bring it with you?”

Harry shrugged, “It shows the spells on the castle, not the people and I kind of forgot about it honestly. There was a lot of stuff going on last summer!”

“Is Lupin coming back? We can ask him too if he remembers how they created the map.”

“I am not sure, the Ministry hasn’t confirmed their plans but I wouldn’t be surprised if he is used as bait to catch Black over the holidays when the castle is mostly empty.”

“Hey, are you actually going to the Dursley’s, or was that a lie too?”

“Ah, well we are going to have dinner with them on Christmas Eve. But no, we are spending Christmas with Ashley and her family and then heading to Europe as I said. Only Sev and I are going for skiing and a potions conference, not the Dursleys.”

“Oh man, Ashley knew and I didn’t! What?”

Harry giggled, “You should have seen Sev’s face when he found out she was a witch. I think he was more surprised than she was.”

Sev sighed, “Why don’t you both sleep here tonight? I can add another bed to your room Harry and that way you don’t have to worry about the other boys listening while you two catch up.”

“Thanks, Sev, that would be awesome.”

“Umh, Professor, I still have to study for the potions test tomorrow.”

“That’s Ok - you aren’t taking it tomorrow. You can take it sometime later this week, just let me know when you are ready. After your panic attack today I don’t want you to worry too much for the next 48 hours?”

“Really? Thanks, Professor.”

“You can call me Severus, or Sev, but only in private.”

“Uh, thanks Sev.”

“Good, Harry, why don’t you show Ron your room and your pets. Bed by ten.”


	22. Winter Solstice Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape continues to educate the students about wizarding traditions but with other professors' help this time. The students celebrate the Winter Solstice, with a small confrontation over divination that escalates into an argument between Snape and Harry. Later that weekend, Dumbledore calls a staff meeting to welcome Lupin back to the castle. The meeting isn't quite what Dumbledore expects.

#  **Chapter 22: Winter Solstice Festival**

Sunset was in a few hours and a large group had gathered in front of the fourth floor hall. Severus closed the door behind him and surveyed the crowd. He had planned ahead this time; had set up notices in the common rooms, and had Ashley pass on the news that the professors would be leading a Winter Solstice Celebration late afternoon of the December Hogsmeade weekend. That way the older students could attend if they wanted by planning their shopping excursions for earlier in the day or even Sunday. As he expected, the younger years were mostly all there. And quite a few of the older years had chosen to show up as well.

“Winter Solstice generally takes place on the shortest day of the year. It is the turning point when the night is longest and the sun is starting to return. But though the light is coming back to the world, the coldest days of winter are still ahead. Therefore the traditions wizards have developed around the world are to not only celebrate the coming of the light but are also designed to protect us against the coming cold and bless us until the ground begins to bear food again.”

Charles Avery smirked, “Don’t you think it is ironic that a half-blood is teaching pureblood traditions?”

Severus raised a brow in disdain. “No more ironic than the fact that the symbol of the pureblood movement for the past twenty is a half-blood himself.”

After a few minutes of dead silence, Lewis Bones burst out, “Are you saying that Voldemort is a half-blood?”

“Why yes,” Here Severus tried to look around with wide-eyed surprise. Judging by Beatrice Wilkes’ unimpressed look back he hadn’t quite pulled it off. “I thought that was common knowledge after the Chamber of Secrets debacle last year. But this is a day of festivities so there will be no more talk of upstart Dark Lords today.

“Now then, as I was saying before I was interrupted, we will have an amalgamation of traditions today. The actual Winter Solstice will be taking place on the day you leave Hogwarts to go home for the winter holidays. However, as it is Hogsmeade weekend the other teachers and I felt it would be a good day to have our own Solstice Celebration. And there will be a few items you can create today to take home with you for your families’ celebrations.

“When I open this door, the first thing we will do as a group is light the yule log. There will be no pushing or shoving, just head to Hagrid and once everyone is in, he will light the log using a piece of last year’s yule log to represent the continuity of the sun. As he lights it he will lead you in a ritual prayer to magic asking for blessings in the coming year. After that, I will give a short explanation as to the activities provided before you can visit the stations set up around the room. The teachers and house elves at each table will walk you through what you can do there in more detail. A table has been set up near this door with food and beverages for you to snack on throughout the celebration. At sunset, there will be a short Santa Lucia performance before a candle is lit in the center of the labyrinth in the room in silence. Everyone present will walk into the labyrinth and light a candle of their own, also in silence, and carry it back out to symbolize the spreading of light throughout the world. I am warning you now, if you can’t refrain from talking during that time you will be asked to leave. While everyone is lighting their candles, Professor Sinistra will be telling a few stories about the magic of the light. It is a very important tradition to meditate on the light returning to the earth after the dark of winter. Most wizards ask for magic to guard their families during the coming cold months. But for now, we shall begin with the lighting of the yule log.”

Severus opened the doors and allowed the children to stream through to the largest fireplace at the back of the hall. After they were in, he headed to the middle of the room to wait.

After the yule log was lit, the children turned back to him.

“Excellent, well if you look around there is plenty to do this afternoon. Professor Flitwick will be leading carols by the fire throughout. You will notice there is mulled cider by the caroling in addition to the drinks by the snack table. To the right of the yule log, Professor Sprout has gathered greenery with Hagrid’s help. Hagrid will show you how to build a yule wreath to take home and Professor Sprout will be showing you how to decorate them with traditional sprigs of holly, ivy, and mistletoe along with assorted dried fruits. Everyone gets one charmed wren to hide on their wreath, but I’ll let her explain the details.

“Across from them is the candle making station with Professor Sinistra. Once you have made your candle, you can take it to Professor Babbling and he will show you how to carve blessing runes on it. Professor Lincoln has a variety of candle holders for you to choose from and decorate. At the same station, since there are already art supplies, Professor Lincoln has included a variety of paper for you to create either winter solstice greeting cards or wrapping paper for your presents. I’ll be next to him with cauldrons to make chocolate mascots and my new Any Flavor Lollipops. Most wizarding cultures use a bird in their Winter Solstice celebrations as the stories usually center around a bird returning the sun to the world. In honor of that besides the four house mascots, I have included three new bird molds - both for the chocolate and the lollipops. Across from me the house elves have set up a table with mistletoe. Traditionally wizards will add a blessing to the plant before gifting it to friends to decorate their homes with during yule. There are copies of blessings from around the world at the table and if you say them correctly the mistletoe will glow golden when the blessing has been attached.”

Severus’ lips twisted with distaste. “And finally, we have Professor Trelawny’s station next to Professor Sprout. She has kindly consented to lead you in traditional winter divinations. One of the oldest forms of winter divination is ice scrying. There are blocks of ice to place in warmer water to foretell the future. The fractures in the ice may show signs of your fate for the year. There are also bowls of water for you to place a needle in. If you channel your magic correctly into the needle it can move back and forth to answer yes and no questions. Finally, she also has some rune stones that she can use to foretell the saga of the new year. Please do not touch the rune stones or distract her with inane questions while she is reading them as your magic may rune the stones.”

“But Uncle Sev, I thought you didn’t approve of divination,” Ashley asked guilelessly. “Why did you include them if the whole thing is stupid?”

“Because it's part of our history Ashley. And I think we should learn about our traditions even if we choose not to follow them. But, I never said that divination was stupid. On Samhain, I cautioned you against believing in it. Divination is a curse.” Severus shrugged apologetically at Trelawny. “I am sorry, but I believe it is a curse and I don’t want my niece to put her faith in that type of magic.”

“Perhaps you should explain your reasoning to your niece, Severus,” Trelawny said coldly.

“Very well,” Severus turned back to Ashley and stared at her intently. The rest of the crowd looked on, but he was going to behave as if this was a conversation between them. “Very few witches and wizards are born with the gift of sight. It isn’t something that can be learned - true seers are very rare and none have ever been known to lead an easy life. There are only two in the castle at this time I believe. Luna Lovegood, a second year Ravenclaw that is bullied regularly, and Professor Trelawny, a seer whose rare true prophecies have all led to terrible deaths. I heard one of hers years ago and I never want to hear another. My friend died and an untold number of lives were ruined by her words. Does that fate sound good to you? Or does it sound like a cursed life?”

“It sounds cursed Uncle Sev.”

“That’s right. Pretty much every seer in our history has a similar fate. Divination is the study of the future. Most human magic isn’t naturally tuned to divination and it takes years of study to figure out when divining magic is at work or when it's not. You could stare at ice cubes for a decade and see no true prophecies or you can luck out and see it after an hour. The trick is to know when the magic worked or not. And therein comes the second curse of divination. The very essence of knowing something changes it.”

Severus took a deep breath. “Muggle physicists discovered this recently while they were studying quantum mechanics. But seers have known this for centuries. Muggles physicists call it the observer effect. They realized that when you study something in quantum physics, the very act of you studying it changes its nature. This has been applied to other fields since its discovery and understanding it is essential in the field of divination. Once you divine the future you change it. You can create a self-fulfilling prophecy or negate the future entirely because of your knowledge.

“I’ll give you an example. You go to Professor Trelawny’s table and put a needle in a bowl of water to turn it into a pendulum. Then you ask it if you are going to fail your potions test tomorrow. You were originally planning on going to the library tonight for an hour after dinner to study, but the needle swings to no so you decide not to study. But you fail the test. So, did you fail because the pendulum was wrong, or did you fail because you changed your future and decided not to study?”

“I don’t know? It could be either one?”

“That is part of the observer effect. Your knowledge changes your choices. It gets more complicated though. Let’s say you don’t ask the pendulum, but Dennis does. Since he now believes that you are going to pass he decides to study everything you are going to study. But because he is reading over your shoulder and following you around, you get uncomfortable and don’t act the same. Not only do you stop studying early, but you decide never to study with him again. Not only does it affect your test tomorrow, but it affects future study groups you would have had with Dennis. The observation effect ripples out to future choices on both your parts. Or what if it was I who used the pendulum to figure out if you would pass and then decided that it meant the test was too easy and changed it. If you still pass the test did me changing the questions cause you to pass? Or would you have passed the first test? I could stay up all night agonizing over my choices and still not know what to do.

“So yes, on Samhain I told you it was all a load of rubbish. Because you need to believe it is. None of the students here have been trained on these games and if you stop thinking about them as games and start giving them power then you take away your freedom. And if you stop believing that it is rubbish and start trying to make it work, it can destroy your life and every choice you make. Professor Trelawny can’t walk away, but I can ensure that you can.”

“Ron says that Professor Trelawny predicts people's deaths a lot. Are those real visions?”

“No. There is no mistaking a real vision when it comes. For the most part, those are obfuscations to distort the observer effect. I think that she ensures that only the determined take the study seriously, thereby trying to prevent students from making foolish mistakes.”

“What if I want to study it when I get to third year?”

“Then that is your choice to make and I will not stop you. But I will never stop reminding you that divination is dangerous.”

“Ok Uncle Sev, I think I understand, but if I have more questions can I ask you later?”

“Yes. And I am sure Professor Trelawny would be willing to answer your questions too. She probably understands the dangers more than than I do.” Severus looked up at the rest of the crowd. ”Now then, I think it is time for fun and games. Remember that the candlelight service starts at sunset with a Santa Lucia performance Professor Flitwick has arranged. Your candle and holder need to be done by then.”

Severus shooed Ashley and her friends away and turned to head to his table. Before he could take more than a step, Harry reached his side.

“Professor Snape, can I please speak with you alone?”

“Very well Mr. Potter. Follow me.”

Snape started to lead them to the corner, but Harry tugged his sleeve and nodded to the door. They walked outside the room and Harry stormed down the hall to a small alcove. Snape cast a few spells to seal them against prying eyes and ears till Harry was sure that no one short of Dumbledore could have made it in to disturb them.

“What’s wrong Harry?”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong Sev is that prophecy you overheard!”

“Harry-”

“Your friend died and countless lives were ruined! You heard it didn’t you? The prophecy that I have hidden in my closet in your home!”

Harry raged. “I can’t believe you. You said we could discuss it later when I was ready. That I didn’t even have to listen to yet if I didn’t want to. And all along you knew every word.”

“Only the first half. I never heard the second part.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was waiting for you to tell me you listened to it. After we brought it home for the Department of Mysteries you never mentioned it so I thought you didn’t want to hear it yet. As soon as you listened to it I would have told you, I swear!”

“You should have said. You shouldn’t have just said that Voldemort knew...was he there too?”

“No, he wasn’t there. I am the one who told him about the prophecy.”

Harry stared at him in horror. “You told him!”

“Yes. That’s why I never mentioned it. I wanted you to have listened to it all before I told you what part I heard and told to the Dark Lord.”

“You heard it when you were still loyal to him then?”

“Yes,” Snape nodded miserably. “It was before you were born and while I didn’t like him I was still willingly serving him. But once I found out that he decided the child of the prophecy was you and that he was going to kill your mom I went to Dumbledore. It’s my fault your parents died and I know you can never forgive me. I’ll never forgive myself. But I wasn’t trying to keep secrets from you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Harry snapped. “If it’s anyone’s fault it's Voldemort’s. But it's no more your fault than mine.”

A memory tickled his brain and Harry paused for a moment while he chased the memory down. It was of Snape yelling at him that it wasn’t his fault. They were sitting in Spinner’s End last summer on his birthday and Snape was telling him that the Horcrux wasn’t his fault. And then he had said something about a prophecy. And then he remembered the full quote.

> _It isn’t your fault. None of it is your fault. You can - and should - blame Voldemort. You can blame the Dursley’s for not being better people. You can even blame Dumbledore for ignoring their letters asking for help. You can blame Pettigrew for betraying your parents. And you can blame me for serving him and telling him about the blasted prophecy. But you can absolutely not blame yourself.”_

The anger drained out of him. “You told me…” Harry said slowly. “On my birthday, you told me that you were the one to tell Voldemort the prophecy.”

Snape flushed. “I thought you hadn’t caught that. You never said anything.”

“We were arguing about the Horcrux, I was a little focused." Harry sighed. "So you weren’t hiding it on purpose?”

Snape shook his head. “I promised never to lie to you Harry, but I also said I wouldn’t tell you everything at once. Partly because that is years of information, but mostly because some things need extra time to process. I knew the prophecy would upset you. Last time you heard it you blew up Dumbledore’s office.”

“Oh, does this mean you worried I was going to blow up your lab when I got mad?”

“Well, I would rather you blow up Albus’ office again if you needed to vent. My potions lab would come out of your allowance but the Headmaster would probably just offer you a Lemondrop.”

“Sev, if you hadn’t heard the prophecy would you have still turned spy?”

“I don’t know Harry. I’d like to think I would have. But I might have tried to escape Britain and decide to walk away from the war entirely. I don't know how it would have played out.”

“When did Dumbledore make you swear the unbreakable vow?”

“The night I first came to him. He knew your father and I never got along, so he made me promise to protect you in case I was in a position where I had to choose between you and Lilly.”

“If you had to have chosen between us, who would you have chosen?”

“That is an unfair question Harry,” Snape scowled.

“Who Severus?”

“Before you were born? I would have chosen your mom. She could have had more kids and would have gotten over it. But after you were born? There was no choice. Lily would never allow her baby to be harmed if there was breath left in her body. I would have chosen you.”

“And now Severus?”

Snape scowled at him again. “I rewound time for you. What more do you want?”

“I want to hear you say that you love me.”

Snape looked at him aghast. “You can’t possibly want that. I got your parents killed.”

“You didn't mean to and since then you have done more for me than anyone else. But you have never said how you feel about me. I want to know if I am still a responsibility to you or if you ever think you can love me for me.”

Snape pulled him into a hug. “Of course I don’t think of you as a responsibility or task to take care of. You are as good as my son.” 

Harry sniffed into his chest. “So, do you love me?”

“When I first decided to take you home with me this summer, that is not what I intended to have happened.” Snape’s arms tightened around him. “But I must admit that you have wormed your way into my heart.”

“I love you too,” Harry tightened his arms around Snape. “And you- you’d choose me still?”

Snape carded his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Always. I love you John Snape more than anything else in the whole world. I’ll always choose you and I’ll always save you. No matter what comes at us.”

Harry buried his head into Snape’s chest and let the soft robes absorb his few tears.

Snape gave him one last squeeze before pulling back. “How about you come help me make chocolates for awhile? I modeled the new owl mold on Hedwig so we can make a bunch of small Hedwigs to give to your family and friends for Christmas.”

“OK,” Harry grinned. “Sounds like fun. Let's go make some chocolate owls.”

***

Severus paused in cutting a slice of cake as he watched Lupin and Dumbledore walk into the teachers' lounge. This was unexpected.

“Thank you all for joining me tonight for an impromptu staff meeting as there are some new developments to discuss.” Albus smiled at the staff genially. “If everyone could take a seat, I will try not to keep you too long on your Sunday evening.”

He grabbed his dessert and coffee and slid into his usual chair. Hopefully, this wouldn’t take too long. Harry and Ron were in his quarters playing with the snakes and Severus had promised to look over their homework for them before curfew.

“Well then, I have excellent news,” Dumbledore beamed. “Remus has been returned to us and has a few words to share.”

Lupin stood at the front of the room to address the staff. “First of all, I would like to extend my apologies to you all. For not only concealing my condition from you all, but also for not taking the Wolfsbane potion the week before Halloween. I thought I was playing a prank to get Severus in trouble and I did not properly consider the consequences of my actions. I did not think about the danger I was placing the school in, nor did I consider the difficult place I was putting you all in if something had gone wrong.” Lupin turned to Severus directly. ”Snape, I want to say sorry to you the most as the aurors have stressed the severity of my choices and the immaturity of my actions towards you.”

Severus nodded shortly. “Fine then Lupin. I just ask that going forward you treat me with the same respect you show the rest of our colleagues.”

“I also want to thank you. Your cure has changed my life and I don’t think I can ever repay you for this gift.” Lupin’s face filled with joy. “I haven’t had this much hope for the future in my entire life.”

“Are you going to resume your duties as a professor tomorrow then?” Severus rose a sardonic brow.

Lupin’s face fell. “No, actually I will not be returning to Hogwarts as a professor.”

“My dear boy, surely not,” Albus protested.

“No, I am here for the winter holidays to work with the aurors in the area. They are going to try to capture Sirius using me as bait.” Lupin gnawed on his lip nervously. “After they capture Sirius I have agreed to work the MLE as part of my probation for the next ten years.”

Severus turned his laugh into a small cough. “Ten-year probation?”

“Yes. The Ministry has agreed to give the Wolf’s Succor potion to all British werewolves for free. It is part of their deal with the ICW since they took away our right to work and earn money to pay for the potion. I am to spend the next six to nine months tracking down werewolves and getting them to take the potion and convince them it is safe to come to the Ministry to secure a job. The Ministry has to find housing and jobs for the werewolves and provide education as part of the reparations from their regulations.”

“An education?” Minerva asked.

“Yes, I am going to be running a night school for werewolves. Since no werewolves were supposed to go to wizarding schools, the ICW has forced the Ministry to provide an education too. So I’ll be running a school on weekends and evenings for the werewolves.”

“What about the children? Will they be attending your school too?”

“No,” Lupin shook his head. “Starting next September, the Ministry is paying for all former werewolves to attend Hogwarts until they are past their seventh year. As I understand it, if any of them don’t learn enough here, they will be transferred to my school to complete their education. But I am not sure of all the details yet.”

“My word, this is a change.” Albus hummed thoughtfully.

Severus snorted. “The ICW is pretty livid that the Ministry has been violating its laws with such impunity. If this is all they are requiring then Fudge should consider himself lucky.”

Lupin shrugged. “I don’t know much of what has been discussed. I don’t even know if there will be other teachers or where the Ministry is setting up the school or if I even get a stipend for food. But I know this deal keeps me out of Azkaban so I’ll take it.”

“Well then,” Severus drummed his fingers thoughtfully. “You should be on the lookout for Fenrir Greyback. He won’t take kindly to being forced to give up his affliction and I wouldn’t be surprised if he convinces a few others to fight back too. You should talk to the aurors before you set out across Britain to find all the wolves.”

Lupin blinked at him. “Thank you, Snape, that is good advice.”

“Yes, Severus is good at looking for dangerous pitfalls,” Dumbledore twinkled madly at him. “He might even have further advice on the matter.”

Severus rolled his eyes at the Headmaster. “I will see if I can help locate Greyback and his pack for you Lupin. But I make no promises.”

“Thanks again, Snape.”

Minerva cleared her throat. “I have a matter to bring up as well. I had tea with the three witches from Family Services; Jenny, Tabitha, and Nicole; yesterday afternoon while most of you were hosting the Winter Solstice Festival. I still need to do research as to why the Wizarding Orphanage’s funding dried up as the paperwork they had didn't have any details. However, I was able to discover that the reason they hadn’t approached any of the Hogwarts’ staff for help with the homeschooling of the orphanage. There was an edict put in place by Headmaster Dippet during the war with Grindelwald that prevented Hogwarts professors from being asked to help the Ministry. I am not sure the exact origins of the edict, nor how it slipped past the notice of Albus and myself. They were only able to reach out to Severus due to having previous contact with him before he became a professor. But as Deputy Headmistress I was able to abolish the edict yesterday. From now on we will be responsible for marking the wizarding homework for the entire orphanage. I hear that Severus spends his Easter Holidays visiting the orphanage and having them practice their magic. If anyone would like to join him let me know and I can set up a schedule. Further, until we can figure out why the Wizengamot cut funding. I would like to see two professors visiting the orphanage a month for practical lessons. I will be speaking to the Matron this week to agree on dates and will have a signup sheet in my office shortly.”

“Really Minerva, how extraordinary,” Albus twinkled. “I had not realized the orphanage was struggling.”

Minerva snorted. “It appears no one did, besides Severus.”

Albus turned to Severus, ”My dear boy, I had no idea you volunteered with Family Services. Most extraordinary.”

Severus shrugged. “It is just another hobby of mine Albus. Something to fill the time besides potions.”

“However did you make contact with Family Services in the first place?”

“I met Jenny years ago when I tried to see if the family trust could be used at one of the other schools besides Hogwarts.”

“I thought your father was abusive? Why would you want to leave Hogwarts?”

Severus’ lips whitened in anger. How dare Albus betray his secrets. “He was. But I still felt living at home would be safer than staying here.”

“Oh Severus, surely not?” Minerva dropped her mouth in shock.

Severus nodded his head tightly. “It was soon after Black tried to feed me to a werewolf and then Potter stripped me naked in front of his friends. And none of the staff did anything to protect me. How could I have not thought one abusive man was safer than a school full?”

Severus stood up from his seat. “As none of you interfered then, do not pretend to care now. If you would be willing to assist in grading the homeschool work, then I would be grateful. But I will not speak of this again.”

The potion master stormed from the room leaving silence in his wake. It was finally broken by Pomona. “Surely not.” She had joined the Hogwarts staff two years after Severus had started as a Professor so had never known him as a student.

Filius shifted uncomfortably. “The altercations between students were quite bad in the late 70s Pomona. The rise of the death eaters caused a lot of conflict at Hogwarts.”

Pomona frowned at the room and her eyes fastened fiercely on Lupin. “You and your friends stripped another student?”

“It was just a bit of a prank after O.W.L.s to blow off some steam. Most of the school thought it was funny.”

“That wasn’t a prank,” Pomona said sharply. “That was sexual assault. And the only ones who would find it funny would be criminals. I bet most of the students were scared that you would turn on them if they tried to stop you.”

“The aurors said the same thing,” Lupin said miserably.

“No wonder the man doesn’t trust you with the safety of our students. I am starting to wonder why the Headmaster allowed you back into this school at all.” Pomona turned her attention to Minerva. “You were his head of house. Why didn’t you stop it?”

Minerva dropped her eyes uneasily. “The war was ramping up and we, that is all the professors, decided that we would stay neutral in front of the students. So quite a few fights ended up going unpunished.”

“You mean quite a few students who agreed to work for you after school went unpunished. Isn’t that right Albus?” Pomona scowled at the Headmaster.

“We tried to treat all students fairly. But some were lost to the light early on.”

Pomona’s scowl grew. “I don’t believe that. No child turns to the dark unless they feel like they have no choice.” Her eyes sharpened. “This bullying took place at the end of Severus’ fifth year you say?”

Lupin nodded. “Yes, he did his best to avoid my friends and me the next two years. So, fifth year saw the worst conflicts between us.”

Pomona’s scowl grew ferocious. “No. He agreed to join Voldemort that summer so had protection from you. He used the other death eaters to avoid you since no one at the school would help.”

Minerva’s lips pursed. “No. That can’t be right.”

“It is. He promised himself to Voldemort the summer after fifth year. He told me so himself. He just never mentioned that he did so the summer after he was attacked by a werewolf and terrorized by his classmates and ignored by his professors.” Pomona glared at her fellow professors. “I wonder how many other death eaters your actions pushed into Voldemort’s greedy claws.”

“No Snape was always dark. He would have gone to Voldemort no matter what.” Lupin denied vehemently. “James and Sirius and I, we never pushed him in that direction. He was already destined to be a death eater.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. But we will never know thanks to you all. School should be a safe space for children and it sounds like Hogwarts wasn’t safe in the 70s for more than a handful of students. We can’t save everyone as teachers, but we should try our best to at least provide safety within these walls.”

Pomona glared around the room. “I know many of you weren’t teachers back then, but enough of you were that I think we need a charter detailing proper staff behavior if another war should arise. Not only for the safety of this generation but for the next.”

Aurora cleared her throat. “I quite agree with Pomona. In fact, a representative from the ICW Educational Standards Department is coming to visit next term. Perhaps we can prevail upon her as an unbiased outsider to help craft such a charter.”

"I really don't think-"

"I don't care what you think Albus," Pomona cut in. She turned to Aurora, before continuing, “What an excellent idea. Maybe we can even help her assist in creating a student bill of rights. If we had expectations of proper behavior for the students it might help reduce bullying.”

“We could standardize detentions and other punishments too. If we had something written down, then students couldn’t claim house bias.”

Albus nodded approvingly. “Yes, I bet even Severus would agree to that. He has been much better this year, but he does have a history of bias against the other houses. If we all agree to standardized punishments then he could no longer claim to be equaling the bias against his Slytherins.

“Well,” Dumbledore cleared his throat, “It sounds like you all have quite a few plans in the works. All good things of course. Now, you must excuse Remus and me. We must be on to discuss plans with the aurors.”

Pomona scowled at the exiting men. It felt like they were escaping before she could continue to take them to task. Albus had benevolently decreed to do as she demanded and then fled before she could dig deeper into this matter. Well, Albus wouldn’t be able to escape her for long and Lupin wouldn’t be around much longer. Hopefully, once the man started his new school he would come to see on his own how detrimental his bullying was. Adults wouldn't put up with Lupin displaying biases or bullying certain students. The wolves would tear him to pieces as a teacher if he wasn’t careful.


	23. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves Hogwarts for the winter holidays and heads to Griston to celebrate Christmas. Along the way, he goes to the Dursleys' for a family dinner. And back in Griston, some secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a long chapter. But it's the 1 month anniversary of the day I started this story and I was glad it could be the Christmas story for today. We have covered a lot in a month - and somehow little of it was Voldemort. But I see a few things escalating next term. Let's see what we can get done in the second month!

#  **Chapter 23: Christmas**

Harry stepped off the train and carefully lifted the small rolling suitcase behind him. Since their holiday was going to be in a mix of wizarding and muggle areas, Harry had asked Snape to transfigure a suitcase for him instead of lugging around a trunk. Snape had created a small ‘carry-on’ sized piece of luggage with expansion charms and lightening charms so it easily fit Harry’s winter clothes and school books.

Ron looked longingly at the small suitcase on wheels. “I don’t suppose I could get one of those for Christmas? Maybe if I offered to scrub cauldrons for a month?” He struggled with his own large trunk and dropped it onto the platform beside Harry.

“I am not sure,” Harry laughed. ”But I’ll mention it to Sev for you.”

The boys fell silent as Hermione followed them out of the train. “Have you guys spotted anyone yet?”

Ron pointed down the platform to where his mum was enthusiastically greeting Ginny. “Yeah, but no sign of your parents or Harry’s Aunt.”

The three started walking towards the Weasleys and Harry took note of the festive decorations around the platform. He had never ridden the train back for Christmas before so hadn’t known they decorated it. It kind of made him curious what else they used the platform for. Surely wizards had more train routes than just back and forth to Hogwarts. Maybe there was a train to France and that was how they would get to Europe next week?

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a shrill voice calling his name. “Harry! Harry Potter get your head out of the clouds and pay attention!”

Blinking in surprise, Harry looked up to see his Aunt Petunia scowling at him. When Snape had told him that the Dursleys would be picking him up from the train station, he expected to meet them outside like the last two summers. He couldn’t believe that she had willingly come into the wizarding section of the train station. “Umh, Hello Aunt Petunia. It’s nice to see you.”

“Potter, well, have you said goodbye to your friends?”

Harry looked at his aunt a little closer. There was something about her scowl that looked a bit more pinched than usual. Suddenly he burst into laughter and threw himself into her arms.

“Harry,” his Aunt admonished sternly as she gently pushed him back.

He grinned up at her, his eyes sparkling with glee. “I have to introduce you to my friends.” He turned eagerly to Ron and Hermione. “Hey guys, this is my guardian.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “I know mate, we met your aunt this summer at the Leaky Cauldron.”

“I just want to make sure you get a chance to greet each other properly,” Harry blinked innocently.

“Yes, well I know your friends well enough as you speak about them all the time. Now we should be off. A long drive ahead of us you know and there is going to be a fair bit of traffic.”

“Oh no, you should meet some of my other friends.” Harry looked around. “Neville! Hey Neville, come meet my Aunt.”

Neville looked around at Harry’s voice and walked over to join them with a stern older woman alongside. “Uh sure, Harry and you can meet my Gran.”

“This is my Aunt, Petunia Dursley.”

“Harry, this is Lady Longbottom,” Neville introduced.

Harry started to stick out his hand but remembered the Wizarding books Snape had gotten him over the summer. He was supposed to offer a half bow, not a handshake. “It’s nice to make your acquaintance Lady Longbottom,” Harry said and gave an awkward bow.

Ron and Hermione quickly followed his lead. Aunt Petunia gave the matron a small grimace and nodded her head. “Is this the young man you mailed that singing toadstool to this summer? Such a racket. I hope it’s still alive?”

“Uh yes, ma’am.”

“Good. The nursery said they are a fair bit of work - take good care of that green thumb of yours. Perhaps you could help Harry learn something as he is always overwatering my begonias.” Petunia turned to Harry, “Now we really must be off.”

“But, I have other friends we could meet!”

“Harry,” Petunia muttered threateningly.

“Alright, Harry pouted. He turned and hugged his three friends. “Happy Christmas! I’ll see you all next New Year!”

“Happy Christmas!”

Harry scurried to catch up to his aunt and grabbed her hand. He smiled widely up to her and asked, “Where to first?”

His aunt looked down at him and squeezed his hand. “We have a few Christmas presents to pick up. I thought we could go ahead and pick up some food here too for the next week so that we don’t have to make a special trip to the shop. We won’t need much as I am sure the neighbors will have food for us, but we should still stock up. Anything you need?”

“Can we get supplies to make our own Christmas biscuits and mince pies?”

Petunia paid for them to get onto the tube and led him down to the line to the east. But before they got onto the platform she opened a service door and pulled him through.

“Don’t worry, I checked and we weren’t followed. What gave me away?”

Harry laughed heartily. “I don’t know. The scowl maybe? She pinches her lips a bit differently. I don’t think anyone but me would have ever noticed.”

Petunia took out a small vial and drank it. The body slowly transformed into Snape. “Don’t think I won’t forget about you trying to drag me around to meet all your friends brat.”

Harry threw himself at Snape and gave him a tight hug. “Thanks, Sev, I was kind of nervous when you said they would be coming to get me.”

“I also promised not to leave you alone with them.” Snape waved his wand and the tight dress that had hung loosely on Petunia was transformed into one of Snape’s normal muggle outfits.

“I can’t believe you wore a dress for me.”

“Your aunt and I do not share the same stature. A dress was more comfortable to transform in and out of. Also, I don’t think I have ever seen her wear trousers. She always said that they were a sign of ill-breeding.” Snape sniffed the last in a fair imitation of Petunia’s voice. “Now, I am going to apparate us to Marks & Spencer so that we can do some shopping. You have a budget of 100 pounds and you won’t take more than an hour. Is that clear? We can then either finish our shopping and go have dinner at Griston, or we can eat in town and then finish our shopping. Which would you prefer?”

“I’d rather have food at the flat after we finish our errands.”

“Alright, well let’s get started then.”

***

“Hey Will, it’s John. Uncle Alex and I just got back last night, and we are going to get a tree this afternoon then decorate it and make Christmas biscuits. Want to come over? We could play Nintendo and Uncle Alex said you could sleep over if your mom said it was alright.” Harry chattered on the phone. He was a little nervous that Will wouldn’t like him as much since he hadn’t kept in touch very well. He hadn’t been able to write to Will and his other friends very often through the muggle post, but he had seen Nana Steph and Aunt Franny this morning in the bakery and they had both said Will was looking forward to seeing him.

“Oh Hey John! I can’t believe your back. Let me check with my mom about sleeping over, but I’d love to come to hang out. Let me call her and I’ll call you right back to let you know!”

They hung up and Harry waited by the phone for Will to call back.

“John - mom said that was fine. I am going to grab some stuff and bike over. Do you need me to bring a sleeping bag and pillow?”

“Nah, we have stuff.”

Harry looked around the living room. Snape had hung his yule wreath over the fireplace and had placed Harry’s yule candle next to his own on the mantle. Nana had hung up mistletoe above the stairs and put some holly on the windowsills. Harry was supposed to string lights around the windows while Snape was across the square getting firewood. They had lit their own yule log after dinner last night and Snape wanted to keep the fire burning through Christmas. So he was arranging for one of the farmers to drop off wood every few days. Thinking about what else he could do, Harry remembered how much the man seemed to like mulled cider and set about making a pot on the stove. By the time Will had arrived, the lights were done and the apartment was smelling like spiced apples.

Harry went to open the door and was embraced in a big hug.

“It’s good to have you, home mate. I missed you.”

The boys thundered back upstairs and headed to Harry’s room to drop off Will’s bag. They soon fell to talking and Harry realized that all his fears were for naught. Will was the same cheerful boy that he had left at the end of the summer and didn’t resent him for not writing every week. He still thought it was weird that they weren’t allowed phones at the school but accepted it as just an odd quirk of the school.

Snape had told Harry that the Sheffields wanted to tell the family about magic on Christmas. It was going to be nice not to have to lie to Will anymore, and he would be able to pass more letters to Will with Hedwig and they could be actual stories about his time, not just weird generalizations. But part of Harry was scared that Will would think him a freak and not want to be friends anymore. And another part was pretty sure Will would think it was cool but knew that it would still change things between them because he wouldn’t just be a regular bloke anymore. So Harry was determined to enjoy the next few days and just enjoy being John the muggle.

***

Severus looked over at Harry as he prepared to knock on the Dursley’s door. He was fidgeting nervously with the buttons on his jacket but looked good otherwise. They were both wearing their Sunday best and Harry had gotten a haircut this morning, so even his hair was behaving by laying flat against his head. He reached over and squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “It’s going to be fine and we can leave anytime you want.”

He extended his hand and knocked on the door.

A large boy opened the door and stared between them. “Hello Harry, Professor Snape?”

“Hey, Dudley. Happy Christmas.” Harry said and awkwardly thrust out his gift of candies.

“Oh, uh, your presents are in the living room. Come on and we’ll get them.”

Severus followed Harry and the boy into the living room and found Petunia’s husband watching a game on TV. The man sat there awkwardly for a moment before lumbering to his feet. “Harry. Good to have you home for Christmas,” his mouth stretched into an awkward grin.

“Uh. Thanks, Uncle Vernon, It’s nice to be home.”

The man turned to Severus and stuck out his hand. “Vernon Dursley.”

“Severus Snape.” They shook hands and Severus passed over the nice bottle of wine he had brought. “Happy Christmas.”

“Dudley why don’t you go tell your mom that Professor Snape and Harry are here and bring us something to drink when you come back.”

“Ok. Harry would you like tea or milk?”

“Uh, milk please. Thanks, Dudley.”

“Umh, Professor, mom got you coffee. Is that Ok or do you want something else?”

“No, coffee is fine. Thank you, Dudley.”

After Dudley scurried away Harry and Severus sat on the couch and the room descended into an awkward silence.

“So, Pet tells me that you grew up in Cokeworth?”

“Yes,” Severus said stiffly. “My father worked at the mill after he got out of the army.”

Vernon brightened. His own father had been in the army. Vernon started talking about his won father’s army career in the war, and Severus was able to keep him distracted with talks of the army then versus now. Dudley came back and handed over their drinks and went back to watching the game, but Vernon was on a role. The military was a thoroughly normal thing to talk about.

“You know,” Severus hummed thoughtfully, “The boys are old enough to sign up for the army cadet force this summer. It would be good for them - turn them into men.”

”What’s that?” Harry asked.

“The Army Cadet Force? It’s part of the Community Cadet Forces - a chance to learn survival skills and discipline. It’s a good program - could be good for Dudley. Right, Vernon? Your son looks like a strong boy. A little military training would help him get to know his family history better. Help him grow up to a man his grandfather would be proud of.”

Vernon puffed up in pride. “Dudley is a strong boy. Quite athletic - you're quite right. It’s important to grow up into a man.”

Severus nodded with a small smirk. “Exactly. I have been training Harry on police obstacle courses, but the school is lacking in something organized. Does Smeltings Academy have a Community Cadet Force at the school or would the boy have to wait till summer?”

“Don’t rightly know Snape,” Vernon stroked his mustache. “But it would be worth looking into.”

Petunia called them to come to the dining room table then, breaking up their conversation.

Harry grabbed Severus’ arm and pulled him back. “What are you doing? Dudley doesn’t need to know how to shoot people! What a terrible idea.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Army Cadet training isn’t learning how to shoot people. It's learning how to work as a unit and build a fire and run through the woods. And the instructors would definitely put him in his place. It’d be good for the boy to get away from his friends and learn that he isn’t the toughest bully out there.”

“Oh”

Harry trailed Severus to the table and took a seat beside him. Severus once again got Vernon talking, but led the conversation to his job at Grunnings and the different types of drills they made. Dudley, predictably, spent the meal shoveling food in his mouth and staring at the TV. Petunia also said very little, but she spent most of the meal smiling at Harry when their eyes met and was unfailingly polite to Severus when they spoke. 

At the end of the meal, they relocated to the living room for pie and coffee. Petunia handed Harry a few presents and when he unwrapped it he found five new Nintendo games and new football cleats. “Severus said you were playing football now and that your feet were growing. I got them a little on the big side thinking you could shrink them if you needed to.”

“Wow. Thanks, Aunt Petunia. These are great.”

“I have one other present for you, but I didn’t wrap it." She leaned over and handed him a warn french dictionary and an old german dictionary. "Severus said that you were trying to learn German so that you can go watch Mainz play this summer. I don’t think I ever told you but your grandmother insisted that your mom and I learn a language when we were younger. I studied German, but your mom chose French. She thought it sounded romantic. In case you take the train to Germany, I thought you might like her old dictionary to use on the trip.”

Petunia shifted uncomfortably. “I thought we could work on your German when you come back home in June. Make sure it’s ready for your trip. Maybe some French too? Your mom taught me quite a bit.”

Severus put his arm around Harry’s shoulders and squeezed. This was the first thing of his mom’s he had ever owned and Harry’s eyes were tearing up.

“Thanks Aunt Tuney. These are perfect.”

For the first time that night, Severus could feel Harry relax. It finally felt like there was some hope for Harry to get along with the Dursleys after all.

***

Christmas Day was reserved for Steph’s immediate family. But that was still enough people to make it a madhouse. Her three children and their families were there and with Severus and Harry it brought the number up to 21 people. The Christmas goose was cooking in the oven and the family had all gathered in the kitchen and sitting room as it was the largest room in the house.

Normally at this time on Christmas, the men would be in the garage, staying out of the way. And the children would be playing board games around the house while they took turns peeling potatoes and setting the table. However, the Sheffields had asked for a family meeting so they had all squeezed in. Frank and Sally had thought about discussing it over dinner, but the family was large enough that they had to sit at three tables in between the dining room and the sitting room so they had decided this would be more conducive to an open discussion to talk now.

The Sheffields were standing at the head of the room. Severus was seated on an armchair beside them with Harry on the floor leaning against his legs and Will sitting alongside him. Franny and Mark were sitting at the table with her brother and his wife while Steph was seated on an armchair next to the couch. Will’s three siblings were shoved on the couch and with their other cousins spilling onto the floor in front of them. Everyone had a drink and a small plate of snacks as Steph had declared it was a fine time for everyone to nibble on appetizers before dinner.

When the last person took their seat, Steph turned to her daughter Sally and her husband Frank. “It looks like we are all assembled. You had something you wanted to tell us?”

“Yes,” Frank nodded and laid his arm across his wife’s shoulder. “We had some interesting news that we learned a few months ago and we decided it was time to share it with you.”

Sally reached out to put her arms on Ashley’s shoulders. “Ashley is a witch.”

“You mean like spells and brooms or like she is a mean person?” Toby asked with some confusion.

“No like magic dummy,” Will scoffed. “Ha, I knew you couldn’t have saved that goal last year! You totally used magic didn’t you!”

Ashley flushed bright red. “Well, the wizards call it accidental magic before we turn 11 and start learning to use a wand. I didn’t mean to stop that ball and I didn’t know how I had done it back then.”

“It was totally wicked,” Will grinned and turned to his mom. “I told you I saw her do magic. I told you and you didn’t believe me.”

“But, are you sure? Franny asked faintly.

“Yes, I have to admit we were surprised at first,” Frank said. “And she wasn’t away at an art school this year, she went to a school to learn about magic. We are sorry we lied to you, but we only learned a few weeks before she left for school and we wanted to tell you after we had a chance to get used to the idea.”

“I can’t believe magic is real,” Mark said with wonder. “Can you show us some?”

Ashley shook her head. “We aren’t supposed to do magic outside of school. But I brought some magic Christmas gifts for everyone so when we open presents after dinner you can see some.”

“Wow magic, who knew.”

“What do you think mom,” Sally asked with some trepidation. Steph was just sitting there stonily. Not talking or smiling.

“Are you at Hogwarts then?” Steph asked stiffly.

The Sheffields froze in shock. “Nana? How do you know about Hogwarts?” Ashley asked tentatively. 

“My mother was a squib,” Steph said woodenly. “She told me a little about the wizarding world when I was a little girl.”

“What’s a squib?” Franny asked.

“It’s a person born without magic into a magical family. The wizards usually kill them, but my mom was lucky to be kicked out of the family instead.”

“Mom,” Sally said in shock. “How come you never told us?”

“There is no point in telling you about magic if you don’t have any,” Steph said sharply. “They don’t want anything to do with people without magic and it's no fair telling you about something you can’t have. The magic world isn’t all good you know. They are prejudiced and dangerous and you might be better off without it.”

“I know Nana. They explained about the war and the dark wizards and that being a muggleborn isn’t safe. I want to learn about it, but I promise I’ll be careful.”

“They told you about Grindelwald? I thought he was locked up in prison somewhere?”

“Grindelwald? Who is he? They told me about Voldemort and that he was going to come back soon the muggleborns have to be careful.”

“I don’t know who Voldemort is, but I know Grindelwald was a wizard that tried to take over back in the forties. If they had another dark wizard I never heard of him because my mom stopped talking to her family after I was eleven. Once they were sure I didn’t have magic, they didn’t want anything to do with us.”

Ashley ran over and climbed into Steph’s lap. “Do you hate me now too?”

“No, of course not little love. This family will love you no matter what. And no one is getting kicked out whether they have magic or not,” Steph said fiercely.

“Uh Mom, does this mean that some of the other kids could be magic too?”

“Don’t go borrowing trouble,” Steph chided her son.

“But, is there a test we can do? It’d be nice to know so that we aren’t blindsided like Sally and Frank.”

“My mom said you had to wait till you were eleven before they could figure out if you had enough magic to be called a witch or a wizard,” Steph shrugged. “Unless they developed something new since I was a girl, then I don’t think so.”

“I am not sure, I suppose we could ask the Ministry of Magic,” Sally said tentatively.

Severus cleared his throat. “Actually, there is an easy way to find out.” He squeezed Harry’s shoulder and got a squeeze back on his leg. They were ready to do this. “I have the door to my flat spelled to be invisible to anything with even low levels of magic. Next time you go to the bakery, if your children can see the door then they won’t have magic. If it’s hidden then I can add them to the Fidelius charm and wards on the flat. It doesn’t guarantee that they will have enough magic to use a wand well, but at least you would know if they have the potential.”

For the second time that hour, the room was engulfed in silence. 

“Alex Snape,” Steph bit out. “I thought you had a degree in chemistry from Oxford.”

“I do, but I also have a Mastery in Potions,” Severus said sheepishly. “Surprise, I am a wizard too.”

“It’s actually because of Alex and John that we found out Ashley was a witch when we did,” Frank explained. “John noticed that she couldn’t see the door to Alex’s flat. They had us over that very night to explain about magic.”

“And the next day they took us to London to show us around the magic shops,” Thomas spoke up. “And Uncle Alex bought us a training broom and showed us how to fly.”

Severus shrugged apologetically around the room. “I am sorry I lied to you all. There is something called the statute of secrecy that makes it illegal to tell anyone nonmagical unless they are family. Honestly, though, there was a magical civil war in the seventies that I get mixed up in and I chose this village because of how nonmagical it was. I needed respite from the magical world and your family gave me that. I felt bad for lying, but I can’t tell you how much it meant for you all to welcome me into your lives and I didn’t want to bring magic into that. Because Nana Steph is right - magic is wonderful, but the magical world is dangerous and most days I think I would have been better off without it.”

Harry grabbed his hand tightly. “But it’s getting better every year and we are making our world a better place. We are going to make the world safe for everyone, muggle and magical alike.”

“I take it you aren’t a chemistry teacher then?”

“No, I teach potions at Hogwarts. It’s the oldest magic school in Britain and Ireland and is where John and Ashley attend school.”

“You guys go to school together?” Will asked John. “How come Ashley was writing to her family like every other day and we heard from you like once a month?”

“Oh, well we use owls to send letters in the wizarding world. Now that you know Ashley and I are at the same school, we can pass letters through Ashley using my owl Hedwig.”

“Uh, why can’t I just write to you directly?”

“Uncle Alex? What do you think?”

Sev brushed Harry’s hair back while he thought. “I have an antitracking charm on both our owls and a ward up so only our owls can find the town, so it should be fine. But you can’t send letters to both Ashley and John on the same delivery unless one letter is hidden inside the other.”

“Ok, that sounds a little weird,” Mark said. “If no other owls can get through then how do you get mail?”

“I have a redirection charm that sends all mail - both magical and non-magical to either the school or my childhood home in Cokeworth. I extended that charm for Ashley and John last summer and I go check for mail once a week.”

“You extended that for Ashley? But why?” Steph asked bewilderedly.

Severus paused, “I think it would be best if the adults talked alone for a little while.”

The seven other adults made silent eye contact before agreeing. “Good, if I may set warming charms on all of the children, John and I bought a few training brooms for them to play with. The brooms can’t go higher than five feet and no one under the age of five is allowed on them alone. If the children head outside, John and Ashley can show them how to fly and we can watch from the windows while we talk.”

The children cheered and Severus enlarged the brooms in his pocket while Ashley rushed to get theirs from where she had hidden it under her coat. “Now, you all must listen to John and pay attention to what he tells you to do. The warming charms will wear off in one hour, so if I haven’t come out to renew them by then I expect you to come inside once it starts to get cold again,” Severus said sternly.

The kids trooped outside and quickly huddled around Harry to hear about how a flying broom worked. The adults huddled around the window and watched. ”Are you sure it is safe?” Franny asked.

“Yes, I cast a cushioning charm on the ground. Even if someone was to fall from twenty feet they would just bounce.”

“Why didn’t you say so?”

Severus shuddered. “You should never tell a child there is a cushioning charm on the ground. They will all be climbing the roof and jumping off to see who can bounce the highest. Definitely not something I want to encourage their first day learning of magic.”

Mark laughed. “I wouldn’t mind trying that myself.”

“My point exactly,” Severus snorted. “Perhaps this summer when it's warmer.”

“Now then,” Steph crossed her arms. “Why did you want to talk to us without any of the children present?”

“First, I think this conversation would be better with something stronger to drink.” Severus pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey from his pocket and then a bottle of elf wine and a flask of spiked hot chocolate. He summoned cups from the kitchen and poured himself some firewhiskey.

Severus waited for the adults to get their own drinks and sit down. They were all facing the windows so that they could watch the brooms, but Severus stood in front of them to the side so that he could see the children and the adults. “I know I apologized before for not being honest with you, but I want to reiterate that. I also have to apologize in advance, but it isn’t safe to be completely honest with you still. Especially with the children.”

He took a deep breath. “You see, my name is not Alex, and John’s name isn’t actually John. I will tell you our real names if you want to know them. However, I ask that the children are not told for now. Our lives would be in danger if people found out we lived here and so would yours. If you know our real names and slip up and say them then you put us all at risk. As you are adults, that is your choice to make, but I ask that the children are not given that burden of remembering to never use our real names.”

“Why did you tell my family your names then this summer?”

“We told you all because you would be interacting with the wizarding world. I hoped you would allow Ashley to join us at Hogwarts, but it wasn’t fair to allow that to happen without telling you the truth. You had the right to make an informed decision. If any of the other children turn out to be witches or wizards, then we will tell them who we are before they go to school and you have to interact with the wizarding world. But for now, they won't be interacting with wizards and witches so scaring them won't do any good. I believe it would be easier for the children if they don’t know that our lives are dangerous.”

“How dangerous are we talking here?”

“It's kind of complicated. John was responsible for the defeat of a dark wizard when he was a baby. Unfortunately, that wizard didn’t fully die and is biding his time as he regains his strength. He has already come after John twice while at school and we expect it to get worse. When that wizard returns he is going to recruit followers and they will come after anyone John is friends with. They will also target muggleborns as they believe magic should stay only in magical families. This is why it’s not safe for us to have the Ministry know there is a witch here, so we erased the forms and listed her residence as the same one the Ministry has for me. No one outside of this family knows there are any magic users in this village so if the war gets bad this will be a safe space for you to stay.

“Which is why it’s important to be careful with our names. If the dark wizard comes back there will be a spell placed on his name and anyone who says it will be attacked. It is conceivable that the same happens to John’s real name.”

The family looked at him in horror. “Of course, if you think that we are placing you in danger, John and I can wipe your memories and walk away.”

“You will do no such thing,” Steph said sharply. “This is your home and you are part of this family. I told Ashley no one gets kicked out magical or not magical and I meant it.” She turned to her kids. “Am I right?”

The couples are clutched each other’s hands. “It sounds like Alex has taken more than enough safety precautions. I trust you to keep our family safe,” Franny said. 

Her brother nodded in agreement. “Seems like if the dark wizards were going to target Ashley anyway, then we are better off with you here too.”

Severus gave them a small smile and nodded. ”John and I are going to try and do our best to stop the war before it even starts. We have been working on picking apart his followers for the past few months and are going to start finding a way to kill him for good.”

“Oh Alex, John’s so young,” Steph sighed.

“I know, but neither of us has a choice in this fight, and it's clear that they aren’t going to wait for him to grow up.”

“Can you tell us any more about the dark wizards after you?” Franny asked

Severus pulled three books out of his pocket. “There are quite a few books written about the war, but these are three of the most factual. You’ll be able to guess who John is after reading them though. There is no way to escape that.”

“Are you in the books too?”

He shook his head. “No, very few people who wrote the books paid attention to me. But the people in the war all know who I am. I started on the wrong side and turned spy after John was born. The plan was to be a spy again in the next war when he came back, so I have been immersed in that role outside of my life here in Griston. You are the only people in the world who know the real me. But after events at the beginning of the summer, when I took over John’s guardianship, it became apparent that I could no longer be a spy. We are still adjusting our plans.”

“Are you and John going to be home this summer if we want to ask more questions? Or should we write to you?”

“You are welcome to write to me, in fact, I can have my owl Caracalla stop by periodically to pick up mail. Also, John and I will be around for some of the summer, but we have plans to visit the continent for a few potions conferences so we won't be home as much as last summer… but that does bring up a small favor I would like to ask. Part of what keeps John safe is a system of protective wards tied to his Aunt’s house. He has to call the place of his mother’s blood home to keep the wards active. I have noticed that we have been calling Griston home the past few months. If you could help remind us to never use the word home, I would appreciate it. I don’t know what would happen if the wards were to fall and I really don’t want to find out because we can’t keep our thoughts straight.”

Steph’s eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. “We can help with that.” She stood up, “Now I expect you to do something about the table then go outside and check on the children.”

Severus raised a brow and flicked his wand towards the dining room. The room tripled lengthwise and the table expanded to fit 22 seats. The chairs were quickly duplicated and the plates, glasses, and silverware flew through the air till all the places were set.

“Next year the kids can set the table. No reason for them to get lazy. But from now on you can stretch the table so we can all sit together.” Steph muttered. “And next time the freezer breaks I expect you to fix it and save us the cost of a repairman.”

Mark laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “I don’t suppose you can shovel snow with that thing? It’s supposed to snow on Monday and I’d rather not.”

“Sure, I can’t de-ice it ahead of time because the neighbors would be suspicious but give me a call and on Monday and I’ll see what I can do.” Severus pretended to sigh, but secretly he was thrilled. Shoveling snow and fixing freezers were easy. Wizards always claimed that muggles would try and misuse magic, but he had long thought that muggles would be more interested in the simple spells that made life easier. And this just proved him right. People were people after all - muggles were no more likely to have despotic overlords trying to ruin magic than wizards were.

As he went to follow Mark outside to check on the children, he turned back with a sudden thought. “Steph, what was your mom’s name?”

“Cleta Black,” Steph said over her shoulder as she headed back to the kitchen.

Severus stilled. “Of course - that's got to be - I can’t even - If that was a joke it was in poor taste.”

Steph turned and eyed him. “I take it you have heard of the Black family.”

Severus snorted. “Yes, so have you. Or haven’t you heard about the notorious murderer who escaped from prison at the beginning of the summer?”

“Sirius Black? He’s related to my mom?”

“All Blacks in the wizarding world are related.”

“Mom always said that her family was rubbish.” Steph scowled. “Well, are there any Blacks worth knowing?”

“Not really,” Severus shook his head. “Sirius had a cousin who got kicked out of the family for marrying a muggleborn. They have one daughter who graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago and is studying to be part of the magical police. And he has another cousin that is married to a dark wizard. They have one son, Draco Malfoy, at Hogwarts in the same year as John. Everyone else is dead or as good as.”

“Well, I’d rather have nothing to do with them if it all the same.”

Severus hesitated, “It may be that Sirius is not as guilty as they first thought. He was a big fan of muggles before he went to prison, and he might be a fun Uncle.”

“Hmmm,” Steph looked at him sharply. “I am inclined not to trust wizards, but if he ends up being innocent I’ll let you decide whether or not to speak to him. I don’t want my family in danger when the war that worries you so restarts. So if he can’t be trusted to keep quiet about us then I don’t want him or any other Black around here or know about us. If you think they should meet Ashley in the wizarding world that is one thing but keep them away from Griston.”

Severus nodded decisively. “Don’t worry. I wouldn't trust anyone with our location much less a Black. The entire family is unstable.”

Steph gave him an unimpressed look. “You know, you’re really bad at selling the wizarding world. I can’t imagine how you even talked Frank and Sally into letting Ashley go to Hogwarts.”

Severus threw his head back and laughed. “Ah, that would be John. He says I am a paranoid pessimist and that I need to work on that.”


	24. The Potions Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus travel to Spain for the potions conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a few days to write - but it was sappy and wonderful and I had to think about it for a bit.

#  **Chapter 24: The Potions Conference**

The potions conference was three days long and was taking place in Toledo, Spain. It was about an hour south of Madrid, so Severus had elected to get them overnight train tickets on Boxing Day to Madrid from Paris. The chunnel was still another six months from being complete so they had to travel by coach to Dover, take a ferry over to France, and then back on the coach to Paris before they got on the train. Harry had never been that far South, nor been on a ferry so they spent most of the trip across the channel on the deck enjoying the waves. There wasn't time to see Paris, but Severus assured Harry that they would visit it some other trip. But by taking the overnight train, they could sleep on the train and spend the day in the magical section of Madrid before catching a late train to Toledo a few days before the conference started. Severus had booked them five nights in a hotel next to the conference. The town was well known historically in the muggle world for crafting swords. And the metalworkers of Toledo were famous amongst potioneers for high-quality cauldrons. The secrets of their work had been passed down for generations even amongst muggle craftsmen. So Severus wanted to arrive a few days early to peruse the stock before the city was inundated with other potion masters. There might even be some fresh ingredients to buy before the apothecaries became picked over.

Plus, he wasn’t expecting Harry to stay in the hotel or at the conference with him. Leaving how with nothing to do was a recipe for disaster. But he didn’t want to leave a thirteen-year-old boy unsupervised in a foreign county. One of the conference organizers had recommended a local swordmaker with twins Harry’s age to act as babysitter cum tour guide. The metalworkers in the town were all aware of magic, even if they weren’t magicians as they were often called on to craft items for wizards, so the Snapes wouldn’t have to pretend to be muggles in front of the family. Severus had exchanged a few letters with the man, but he wanted to meet him in person and spend time with the man’s family before he agreed to leave his ward alone with him. Severus had added a portkey charm to Harry’s dementor amulet. So if there was any danger he could grab his necklace and portkey to Griston, but Severus was still hesitant. Harry managed to get into the worst trouble on his own.

At Harry’s insistence, Severus had dropped his usual glamors once they had left the country. Since they were in place mostly for the benefit of the students, Severus reluctantly agreed. However, he was insistent that Harry maintain his disguise as John Snape. The scar was too recognizable to risk showing off even in Spain.

Harry had agreed easily to keep up his disguise as John Snape. Severus was once again reminded how badly he had misjudged the boy in the original timeline. He had been blinded by his past with Harry’s father and accused him of being a braggart and fame hound when nothing could be further from the truth. Harry was happiest as John where he could make friends on his own merits.

After the conference was over, on New Year's Day, they were going to take the train to Barcelona and spend a day there before traveling to a nearby ski resort in the Spanish Pyrenees. That gave them approximately three days of skiing before they had to travel back to London so that Harry could catch the Hogwarts Express back to school on the fifth. It wouldn’t give them a chance to go back to Griston unless they cut the skiing short. As neither of them had ever taken a skiing holiday before, Severus had signed them both up for classes for the first two days and they had agreed to leave early if they weren’t having fun. He kind of felt like an American - cramming so much into a vacation. But it was Harry’s first trip abroad and classified as both their first ever vacation so Severus was determined to make it memorable.

Harry was beyond excited for the full holiday. He was a bit nervous to leave Robin and Marion alone for so long, but Tibby had promised to check on them every day and feed them juicy mice if they hadn’t been able to hunt any. He thought the hardest part was going to be lying to Hermione and Neville. He had told them that he was going skiing in Italy or Switzerland as he didn’t know if any of his friends would hear about the potions conference in Spain. But now he was regretting the lie because he knew next to nothing about those countries. Hermione had asked for letters because she was worried about how the Dursleys would treat him. But if she asked any questions his story would fall apart on the details. Snape had simply laughed and bought Harry a book about the swiss alps. He said this was a good lesson if Harry ever wanted to become a spy. Which he _definitely didn’t._ No, he said he would leave that to Ron and Severus and just enjoy letting his best friend and guardian make all the plans.

*

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at Snape’s antics, but he was also secretly pleased that the man was so paranoid about his safety. He had felt that Dumbledore and the other teachers were happy to let him run around and save the school every year. But from Snape's first scathing diatribe about his potions skills to his current interrogation of Senor Panza, Snape had always been firm on his ideal that Harry is a child who should not be responsible for his own safety.

After deciding that Senor Panza would serve as an acceptable babysitter, Snape agreed that Harry would spend each day exploring Toledo with Senor Panza and his twins Maria and Sanchino while he was busy at the conference. Snape insisted on accompanying them this first day, and then made Harry memorize the hotel’s phone number and address, but the rest of the week Harry would be alone with the Panza family.

They had five days to fill, and Senor Panza had arranged a variety of activities. That first day, with Snape, they visited the military museum at Alcazar Fortress in the morning and spent the afternoon learning how to make almond mazapan, the local delicacy. Harry was even able to pack a few away to send to Steph along with the recipe for her bakery. The next day, while Snape was shopping for cauldrons and local ingredients on the other side of the plaza, Harry and the twins had an art lesson. Toledo was home to the famous Spanish painter El Greco and Senor Panza’s daughter Maria said that no trip to her fair city was complete until one had seen his work and then tried to create a painting themselves. On the first morning of the conference, Senor Panza had arranged for Harry to visit a forge the Panza family owned and see how swords were forged. He had also enrolled him in a New Year’s Pantomime in the central Plaza that had a few afternoons of practice beforehand. And Sanchino had convinced his dad that Harry needed to learn how to ride a horse and handle a sword, so their uncle would be taking them out to practice a few hours a day.

The entire itinerary left Harry faintly overwhelmed, but Snape just smirked in satisfaction. Harry knew that he was relieved that he could relax at the conference and not worry about Harry getting into trouble. But it felt like too much. It wasn’t till Harry overheard the twins talking about their Aunt Maria who was a werewolf that Harry understood. The Panza family was showing their thanks to Snape by giving his son the best week possible.

***

“Master Snape,” Achala bowed. The conference was set to begin tomorrow morning, and Snape had requested a private meeting at the earliest convenience. He and Master Uru had arrived that afternoon and he had surprised Uru with this meeting after they had spent the afternoon going over event details.

“Master Achala, Master Uru,” Snape bowed back formally. “Thank you so much for agreeing to speak to me privately.”

“I must admit, I was quite intrigued when you wrote back to me requesting a private meeting between yourself and Master Uru and me.”

“I come to you as an admitted neophyte seeking your guidance.” Snape bowed again. “I have a matter of grave importance that I seek advice on.”

“Come, Master Snape, let’s sit and discuss this matter that worries you so,” Uru gestured for them to move towards the seats set up around the tea service.

“My ward is in the hall. I humbly request that I bring him to meet you both as this matter concerns him too.”

“Very Well,” Achala nodded. As Snape went back to the door, he exchanged a speaking look with his old friend. He had promised Uru that Snape was an intellectual equal, so whatever this matter was, he hoped it was intellectually challenging or Uru was going to make him eat crow.

Snape came back in with a young teenager sporting curly brown hair and brown eyes. The nose was slightly reminiscent of Snape’s but overall they looked little alike. “May I introduce my wa-”

“Son. I am his son, John Snape.” The boy stuck out his hand.”

“John,” Snape hissed.

“Oh right,” John sheepishly said, before bowing to them both. “Sorry, I keep forgetting.”

“You will have to forgive my _son._ He wasraised as a muggle and is still learning wizarding etiquette.”

“It is quite alright John. The rules vary across the world and there is no harm in forgetting them as long as you try not to give offense.” Uru said and stuck out his hand for the boy to shake. 

Snape sighed, “Please don’t encourage him. John, this is Master Supay Uru of Ecuador and Master Kojin Achala of Japan. They are the only glass cauldron ranked potion masters alive today. _So you will treat them with respect in all matters.”_

“Please come sit John. We have tea, but we can call for something else if you prefer.”

“No, tea is fine thank you.”

Achala led them over to the tea service and busied himself pouring John a cup and fixing a plate of snacks. “Now tell me young John, have you told your father about his Christmas present yet? I have been eager to meet you since I first read your letter last month.”

“John,” Snape growled. “Please tell me that you did not write Master Achala directly without an introduction?”

“No,” John grinned. “I submitted my birthday present for patenting. Surprise! The Vision Correction potion is now official! Happy Christmas!”

Snape frowned at the boy. “You are still wearing your glasses at Hogwarts for the time being.”

John frowned back at his father. “You are such a spoilsport.”

“It’s for your own good _son._ ”

“I am sure the boy was trying to please you, Master Snape,” Uru chided. “No reason to be too hard on him.”

Snape set down his cup. “I think it best if we are clear things with you both from the start.” He took out his wand and waved them around the room along with getting up to place runic wards in a circle around them. “I have set privacy wards around us if you would like to check them.”

Uru took out his own wand and cast a few charms. His brows rose in surprise. “They are stronger than any I know how to cast.”

“What I am about to tell you is of the utmost secrecy. It cannot leave this circle as John’s life depends upon it. If you don’t want to know we can walk away now, and after we tell you if you feel you cannot help, then I will obliviate you and we will never speak of this again. But I promise you that what I am about to ask of you will be the most important potion you will ever work on.”

Achala sat back with a smile of satisfaction. He had told Uru that Snape was a pleasing conundrum that would enrich their discussions, but he had not expected to be proved right so quickly. “I doubt that obliviation will be necessary, Master Snape.”

“Indeed,” murmured Uru. “You have captured our attention.”

Snape looked at the boy John for a moment before smiling and squeezing the lad’s shoulder. The boy’s looks melted into a smaller teenager with unkempt brown hair, striking green eyes, and a lightning scar on his forehead.

“Gentlemen, may I introduce to you my son Harry Potter.”

“Harry Potter…”

“Your son…”

The boy turned a determined smile upon them both. “The adoption is going through this summer. But I think it would be easiest if the guild knew me as Dad’s son, John Snape, from the beginning. Because he will be my dad starting this summer. No matter what.”

Achala cleared his throat. “Of course, if you wish Snape to be known as your father then we shall not gainsay you.”

Snape growled back at the back of this throat. “Back to what I was saying earlier John, you shall be keeping your glasses on till after the Dark Lord returns. I expect one of the death eaters to try and kidnap you sometime in the next year and if they take away your glasses then they might underestimate you.”

“I know dad, but I don’t have to like it.” The boy rolled his eyes before turning to address them. “You’ll have to forgive my dad. He is a paranoid man, but he is always right so it’s best just to listen to him.”

“You think that your old master’s followers are still after the boy? After all this time?” Achala asked.

Snape nodded. “I know they are. You see Voldmorte isn’t actually dead. I mentioned when you came to see me at Hogwarts, that I had recently given up spying. I did this not because it was no longer necessary but because I needed to take a more active role in protecting Harry.” Snape took a deep breath. “And we come seeking your help.”

“What is it you ask of us?”

“Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?” Snape said slowly.

Uru blinked beside him, but Achala had to shake his head negatively.

“It is dark magic,” Snape continued. “A Horcrux is a vessel that contains a piece of someone’s soul. As long as a Horcrux exists, the original wizard cannot die as the piece of his soul trapped in a separate vessel tethers the original soul to life.”

Uru nodded somberly. “It is unspeakably dangerous magic as the soul becomes unstable when it is torn into pieces. Are you sure your dark lord Voldemort made such a thing?”

“Yes, we believe he made seven in fact.”

“Seven!” Achala exclaimed. If what they were saying was true, the level of soul degradation was catastrophic on the original wizard. If Voldemort were to regain a body he would be completely unhinged.

Snape nodded regretfully. “We believe that he only meant to create six Horcruxes and that the seventh one was accidental. His soul was so unstable the last split was done on its own.”

“Still, to create six,” Uru said faintly,” It’s no wonder the seventh was formed on its own. Have you come to ask us how to destroy one? I have some books at home that I might be able to reference.”

“We know how to destroy them. Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre both work to destroy a Horcrux.”

“Then what do you need from us,” Urur said patiently.

“Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre both work, but they both destroy the vessel along with the Horcrux inside. We need to find a way to kill the Horcrux but to leave the vessel intact. I have been working on a potion using Basilisk venom, but I have made no progress. I have come to beseech you both to look over my research and ask you to help. We don’t have much time and I have spent two years already with little progress.”

Achala frowned thoughtfully. “Why is it so important to keep the vessel intact? I assume you are trying to finish the potion before Voldemort reappears in which case you would be better off sacrificing the vessel.”

“My fault, I was not clear. My son is a Horcrux.”

Achala gasped and drew back sharply.

“We believe Harry was turned into a Horcrux the night Voldemort came to kill him. When the killing curse rebounded onto him, a piece of his soul was torn away and resides in the scar on Harry’s head.” Snape looked at them with steely determination. “I know there must be a way to kill the Horcrux without killing Harry, but I need help finding the right method. I am asking for your help to save him. I know there is little to offer you in exchange, but if you help us I would owe you and your descendants a life debt.”

“No,” Uru said sharply. “Work on this potion should be knowledge freely shared and will require no payments or debts between us.”

“Then you agree to help us?” Snape said, his voice filling with hope.

“I make no binding promises, as I do not know if such a thing is possible. But yes, I will try and help save your son,” Uru promised.

“I too will help,” Achala chimed in. “I somehow feel if I had stepped in when you published the Wolfsbane Potion this would not have happened.”

Snape sagged against the back of the couch. “I find it best not to waste my time wondering what might have happened if we had made different choices.” He drew the boy closer to his side and kissed the top of his head. “Thank you both so much.”

“You have research to give us, I believe,” Achala cleared his throat. He did not speak of it often, but there was a small amount of seer blood in his family and something tugged at him. This work was important, but more so it felt like the right path. He had ignored the tug the first time he had heard the name Severus Snape, and after the werewolf trials in September he had promised himself he would not ignore such a tug again.

“Yes,” Snape said with relief. He pulled out two cases and enlarged them. “These boxes contain copies of all my research on Horcruxes and what I have done so far on the potion to save Harry. There are also copies of my notes on what we know about the other Horcruxes and vials of Basilisk venom, blood, scales, meat, bones, and organs. If you need more let me know and I can send more than double what I gave you easily.”

Uru raised a brow and opened one of the cases. “This is worth a fortune,” he said faintly.

Achala leaned over and looked at the case over his shoulder. “How in the world did you come by this?”

“I killed a basilisk last year that was being controlled by Voldemort's first Horcrux,” John Snape said cheerfully. “Dad insisted we harvest it for ingredients at the beginning of the summer.”

“Are you going to sell any of the basilisk parts?” Achala asked enthusiastically.

“After the potion is complete perhaps,” Snape shrugged. “I don’t want to give anything away until we know what we need first.”

“You can keep anything you don’t use,” John-Harry said offhandedly.”

“John- Harry-”

“I prefer John,” the boy said firmly.

“This is worth a fortune. You can’t just give it to us.”

John leaned more weight against his dad’s side. “My dad trusts you, so I trust you. I’d rather give it to you than worry about you stabbing us in the back for potions ingredients down the road.”

Achala pulled himself up and squared his shoulders. “I assure you that in order to become a gold cauldron potion master, much less a glass cauldron master, we had to swear an extensive ethical oath.”

John shrugged. “Which is probably why my dad trusts you to help us. I just want to make it clear that if you feel tempted to betray us, I’d rather you know upfront that we have more basilisk parts we can pay you with.”

Snape sighed fondly, “John, I don’t think you understand what it means to be a glass cauldron potion master. They had to swear an oath that their work would be for the good of mankind and vow to lead the potions guild in intellectual discourse and equality throughout the world.”

“Oh,” John pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Would your UnBinding Potion negate their vows if they took it?”

Snape nodded his head in surprise and looked at the two men across from him. “It would. But the UnBinding is felt on both sides. If they were to take it to circumvent their vows then the golden cauldron masters would feel it. Same as Albus would feel my vow breaking if I was to take it.

“Speaking of your UnBinding Potion,” Achala said smoothly. “Did you include a copy of that research in this case?”

“No,” Snape shook his head.

“I do think it would be beneficial, Master Snape,” Uru agreed. “I think that using the UnBinding Potion as a base might be useful.”

“Really? I had not thought that the two might be related.” Snape straightened excitedly. "The UnBinding Potion works on the intent of the magical bonds that surround a witch or wizard's core.”

“Where is your research, Master Snape?”

“Please call me Severus,” Snape said distractedly. “It is back at Hogwarts. It would take me a few hours to collect…”

“Why don’t you head back to England and copy your notes?” Achala suggested. “Uru and I should do a few scans of our own on Harry to understand how the Horcrux has rooted into his magic. We can work on that while you collect your research and bring it back to us.”

Snape looked indecisively around the room until the boy spoke up. “It’s ok. Go back to Hogwarts. I’ll be fine.”

Achala watched Snape lean over and whisper something in the boy’s ear only for him to roll his eyes and push him towards the door. Clearly, as much as he purported to trust them, he was still hesitant to leave his son alone with them. He wished he knew they had become so close - there seemed to be a story there that would be even more fascinating than the revelation of the Horcruxes. But Achala was content to wait and prove his trustworthiness to the Snapes over time. They already trusted him and Uru enough to tell them about the Horcrux in Harry and he hoped this would play well into their plans for the summer.

***

The forge fascinated Harry. It was the first day of the conference and Senor Panza had taken him to see the local specialty firsthand. The Panza family owned a small forge and shop outside of town in an old windmill. Because it wasn’t off the central plaza, their shop wasn’t visited by many tourists, but their work was well known in the country for high craftsmanship. Senor Panza took Harry around the shop first, explaining the different types of weapons they made and pointing out how to spot what kind of techniques were used in shaping the metal by details in the finished product. After Harry had an understanding of what went into the finished product, Senor Panza took him to the forge itself. Sanchino happily chatted away about the alloys his uncle was working on and how after the metal was forged, his family bladesmiths would form the metal by heating the metal and hammering and folding it before quenching it in water to harden the material. This was repeated until the bladesmith determined that the weapon was ready for finishing. A few of his Aunts and Uncles were individually responsible for making a hilt for the weapons, creating a leather sheath to store it, and polishing and decorating the weapons. 

Harry had surprised the Panza family by asking a few questions about the alloy process. “So you can add anything to the steel before you form it? And it could end up making the sword stronger or weaker, but you won’t know until the weapon is done?”

“Basically,” Senor Panza nodded. “Of course, many additives have been tried before so we have a fair guess who the metal will turn out. My brother Miguel is a true craftsman, trained by his father, who was trained by his father, who was trained by his father. The knowledge has been passed down the family for hundreds of years. He knows if the metal will work or not. It is in his blood.”

He looked over the forge at Miguel Panza. “What if I wanted him to make me something special? Do you do special orders?”

“We can ask,” Senor Panza waved his cousin over. “Miguel, this is John Snape, the boy I told you about. He has a question about placing a special order with you.”

The man eyed Harry carefully. “Si, Juan. What would you like?”

“I have a vial of snake venom - basilisk venom actually. Can you add it to the metal and make a sword with it? My dad and I have money, we can pay.”

“You have basilisk venom, little wizard?” Miguel said in surprise.

“Yes I - we - that is my dad’s friend killed one last year and we collected the parts for potions.”

“If there is enough, I can make you a sword. If not, perhaps a dagger. Where is this venom? I can let you know what size weapon I can make after I see how much you have.”

“I have some back at the hotel, and we have more in England if you need it,” Harry said eagerly. “Can you make a dagger in addition to a sword? Actually two daggers?” Harry’s mind quickly raced. Snape had said that the sword of Gryffindor had absorbed the basilisk venom and had been used to kill a Horcrux in the last timeline. They didn’t have the sword, but if they could make a new sword it should still work. And if there was enough venom to make a dagger then that too. He and Snape could both carry daggers under their robes inconspicuously. It actually sounded safer than lugging around a big sword or the shrunken basilisk fang Snape had attached to an anklet for Harry to wear. It was encased in so many safety charms that it would take over five minutes to release so wasn’t really useful in an emergency.

Senor Panza quickly agreed to take Harry back to the hotel to retrieve the venom. When they got to the hotel, Senor Panza waited in the car while Harry rushed inside. Harry was pulling out his copy of Snape’s itinerary when he saw Master Achala across the lobby.

“Master Achala,” Harry said when he reached the man’s side. “May I please speak with you privately?”

“Why of course young Mr. Snape.” Achala turned and politely excused himself from the potioneers he had been talking to. They stepped to the side and Master Achala threw up a privacy ward. “Was there something you needed?”

“I need some of the basilisk venom back. I can have dad send you some more when we get back to England, but I need some now.”

“Really? And what has changed in the past twelve hours that requires the use of basilisk venom?”

“My babysitter's a swordsmith and we went to his family forge today. His cousin says he can add the basilisk venom to a sword or a dagger for me. That way we can have a weapon to kill the other Horcruxes instead of having to stab them with basilisk fangs.”

“Hmm, I would like to accompany you back to speak to this swordsmith if I may,” Master Achala said thoughtfully. “Let me retrieve the venom from my room and make my excuses to my colleagues. I shall meet you back here in fifteen minutes if that is alright with you.”

Harry agreed before dashing back outside to let Senor Panza know that Master Achala would be accompanying them back. When Achala was ready, Senor Panza drove them back to the forge and Harry introduced the potion master to Miguel.

Miguel bowed deeply. “Potion Master Achala, your reputation precedes you. You do us a great honor by visiting our forge.”

Achala gave a small bow back. “I must thank you and your family for allowing me to visit with no notice. John here told me of his plan and I wanted to verify the quality of your work before you proceeded to make the weapons.”

Miguel and Senor Panza bowed, “Of Course Master Achala.”

The men gave the potion master a tour of their workshop and showed him some of their completed projects. Eventually, the man nodded and agreed that they could make the basilisk infused weapons. He turned to Harry, “You asked for a sword and two daggers, John?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, does that sound like enough to you or should we make more?”

Achala tapped his lips thoughtfully, “I believe a cauldron infused with basilisk venom would be useful if Miguel thinks such a thing is possible.”

“What base would you want the cauldron to be made out of?”

“Copper I think if it can be done.”

“It will take longer than the weapons, but it can be done.”

“By summer then, I want it done right, not fast.”

“Can you finish the weapons by summer too?” Harry asked eagerly.

“I can finish those within a week or two,” Miguel scoffed.

Harry lit up, “Do you think it can be done by the ninth of January? It’s my dad’s birthday and I know it’s like two weeks away but that would be cool to have it by then. I can send my owl Hedwig to come pick them up.”

“That should work.”

“Awesome. How much do I owe you? Do you take wizarding money or do you need me to change it?”

“Your father healed my wife Maria from the cursed bite. My family will not charge you for the work.”

“Oh No, we couldn’t possibly accept such generosity.” Harry shook his head awkwardly. He knew Snape hadn’t created the cure for money and it felt dishonest taking something from this family.

“John, I will discuss payment with the Panzas, why don’t you go look around the shop and decide what symbols you want to be engraved on your weapons. You could design a family crest or some such thing as I do not believe the Snapes have one yet.”

“Alright, if you're sure.” Harry looked hesitantly between the men. Before heading to the shop to look at what had been engraved on other weapons.

When Harry had disappeared, Achala turned to the two men. “While I understand the reason for your generosity, you will bill the Potion Guild for the weapons and the cauldron. The Guild will deduct the cost from the royalties that Master Snape is collecting. If you want to include an additional item as a present, you may do so as a way of showing thanks.” He held up a hand sternly. “I believe in this regard magic insists that the items’ ownership be not in question. So I must insist. The present can then be freely given and there won’t be any magical issues at stake. These items are of grave importance to the Snapes and I hope you recognize the honor John has bestowed on trusting you with this work.”

“If magic requires it, then we shall allow the Snapes to pay us.”

“Good. I will let the guild treasurer know to expect your invoices. As John has already arranged for pick up of the weapons, I will leave that matter between you, but as for the cauldron, I would ask you to send word to me directly when it is complete. For the time being, we would appreciate your discretion in the creation of these items.”

“As you wish,” Miguel and Panza bowed.

“There is one other matter,” Achala looked thoughtfully at the vials before handing them over. “I believe it would be beneficial if young John were to help you. I don’t think he has to do much, but if you could find a way to assist in some part of the creation of the weapons and even the cauldron I think that would best.”

“Si Master Achala, I can have the boy help infuse the venom into the steel and copper alloys this afternoon.”

“That suits admirably.” Magic was pulling at him and he had the feeling that John was needed to help create the weapons. Maybe it was because he was a Horcrux himself, but Achala had a feeling that Harry Potter needed to be responsible for destroying all the Horcruxes. Helping to forge the weapons that would kill them should satisfy magic if that feeling was correct. If he was wrong, well there would be no harm done.

***

It was the first night of the conference, and Severus was wrapping up the keynote address. Master Achala had opened the dinner and welcomed the potioneers to the annual guild new year’s conference. The day had started early, with a variety of symposiums throughout the day. Tonight the entire group was in attendance for Severus’ keynote address whereas the dinner tomorrow would be broken up per cauldron level.

Severus was giving three talks tomorrow on The Wolf’s Succor, to go into fine details about his research and brewing and methods. So the speech tonight was a general foundation that he would use to build on tomorrow. The guild had invited a handful of werewolves to the conference to explain their symptoms before and after the potion to give their own perspective after Severus’ talks.

Master Achala had invited Harry to attend tonight’s dinner and he was sitting in between Severus and Master Achala at the head table. Severus was glad that Harry had met Achala and Uru yesterday so that the dinner wasn’t awkward for him. As it was, the table was treating him kindly but for the most part, had ignored him before the speeches started. He remembered what his first conference was like, the youngest person in the room to receive their stone cauldron in more than five hundred years and the whispers that had followed him into every room. At least Harry only had to deal with kind inquiries into his time in Toledo. Once most of the potioneers had determined that Harry was his son and was spending his time exploring the town they had all relaxed and made kind-hearted suggestions on things to interest a boy his age.

And wasn’t that a surprise? Yesterday - Harry insisting that he be known as John Snape, Severus’ son instead of his ward. From a strategic point, it made sense. People were far less likely to question the presence of a ward than a son. A ward always sparked questions. What happened to the parents? How long had he been a ward? Was he considered a son or just an extended family member? But a son was simple.

Yet Severus didn’t think Harry had analyzed it to that extent. The boy was remarkably straightforward. He wanted a family so he took one. He wanted a dad, so he made Severus become his dad whether he was ready or not.

Severus had to grudgingly admit that Harry was right - he would have vacillated back and forth as to whether or not he had the right to call Harry his son for months. It was easier to just have Harry make the decision for him. And more fulfilling as he knew this was what Harry actually wanted.

The speech notes were almost finished, Severus realized with relief. “That led me to the realization that the combination of Brugmansia pollen collected on a full moon and the larval stage of the Arachnocampa Luminosa, the New Zealand glow worm, would work together to counteract the tidal pulls of the moon on a werewolf’s blood,” Severus concluded. “I’ll be delving further into investigating the inherent interactions between opposing ingredients in my morning lecture, while the two afternoon events will be discussing the effects of muggle chemistry on my research followed by a question and answer session. Thank you for listening this evening and I hope this has helped you all understand The Wolf’s Succor Potion.”

The room gave him a standing ovation as he walked back to his seat. Severus nodded bashfully but was unable to sit as Harry engulfed him in a warm hug. “Wow. That was amazing. No wonder no one had figured it out before you. You needed ingredients from all over the world collected at different times of the month.”

“Well, it should be obvious that the moon phases are going to change the nature of ingredients used to cure a disease that is based on the phase of the moon. It was simple logic,” Severus harrumphed.

Master Achala and Master Uru both walked to the stage. Achala took the podium and waved the room to their seats. “That was quite impressive, Master Snape. If you all may join me in another round of applause, I would ask Master Snape to come back on stage.”

Severus walked up to the podium again with pride. Achala had hinted back in October that he would be moving up a cauldron level and Severus hoped that this was that moment. He was hoping that they might do it tonight despite the fact that historically cauldrons were only granted in the summer. If he had to wait till summer, then so be it. But he had long hoped to obtain a silver cauldron after the war and this was his next step.

“Thank you, Master Snape,” Achala bowed and Severus returned it before sharing bows with Uru. “We have asked you this evening to honor your recent discoveries and the furthering of our field.

“Tonight, in honor of your recently submitted Vision Correction Potion, we would like to offer you the silver cauldron.” Uru stepped forward and pinned a small silver cauldron to his robes before handing over a full-sized silver cauldron.”

“And in honor of your creation of The Wolf’s Succor, we would like to elevate you to the gold cauldron.” Master Achala stepped forward and put a second pin on Severus’ robe. One of a silver cauldron and one gold now adorned his chest. As Severus raised his head, he saw Master Uru setting two full cauldrons in front of him of corresponding metals.

Once again the room was engulfed in a standing ovation. “But, I... I mean… A Gold Cauldron.” Severus sputtered.

“You will have to thank John for that. You would have been kept at a silver cauldron if he hadn’t submitted the vision healing potion while the wolf’s succor was still under review.” Achala winked. “You are lucky I was able to get the vision potion testing finished before the last werewolf trial finished or we wouldn’t have been able to make this happen.”

“Two cauldrons,” Severus said in wonder. “That hasn’t happened since veritaserum was invented.”

“Well there was some debate as to whether or it not warranted three cauldrons, but we have something even better in store for you.” Achala stepped back to the podium and waved everyone to their seats. “Master Snape will be taking his vows tomorrow evening and officially joining the gold cauldron masters, however, we wanted to present him with the cauldrons before our next guest could take the stage. It is my pleasure to introduce Master Balthazar Sage, the head of the ICW’s patent office.”

A man in the ICW ceremonial robes strode purposefully across the stage. “Thank you, Master Achala and Master Uru for inviting me to attend your semiannual potions conference. I enjoyed the lectures today, and I am sure tomorrow will be equally educational.” The man turned to the three men with a wide smile. “I am here tonight to present the Potions Guild with the Gift of the Magi in recognition of the guild’s efforts to support new magical knowledge around the world.” The man presented Achala and Uru with a wooden box sealed with leather straps.

“Also, on behalf of the ICW, I would like to present Gold Cauldron Master Snape with the Order of Agamede.” The man hung a large gold necklace with a heavy medallion engraved with emblems of plants across its every surface. “Agamede was a Greek witch who was reputed to know the virtues of every plant which grows across the face of this earth. The order of Agamede is granted to witches and wizards who have demonstrated astounding knowledge of plants and the ability to use them in healing. Master Severus Snape, on behalf of the ICW we would like to extend our thanks for healing the lycanthropy disease that has long afflicted our brethren.”

Balthazar Sage shook Severus’ hand and then gave a short speech about the importance of sharing knowledge across disciplines and cultures and how this potion was an example of the kind of work the wizarding world was capable of if they concentrated on helping one another.

Severus tried to pay attention, but he spent most of the time staring bewilderingly between his two cauldrons and his ceremonial necklace. He had secretly wished that the lycanthropy cure would push him to qualify for a silver cauldron, but he hadn’t dared hope. And not only had that happened, but Harry’s eye potion had pushed him over the edge to a gold cauldron. This was it, he had finally achieved his dream. He remembers reading his first potions book at Hogwarts, and that the biography in the back had listed the writer as a copper cauldron master. He had promised himself that one day he would become a potion master and write an even better book. Lily had laughed at him, but she had also been willing to help him spend hours preparing potions ingredients and checking how a single cut could change the brew. And here he was. A Gold Cauldron Master.

Severus looked up and caught Harry’s wide smile. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t come back. He felt like a fool for having never submitted The Wolf’s Succor potion in the first place. He should have sent it in back when he first created it. Voldemort and Dumbledore’s petty struggle for Britain shouldn’t have overshadowed what his knowledge could bring to the world. It was all thanks to Harry that he had come back and stepped out of his role as a spy. He wished these people around him could know that it wasn’t just his actions that had brought him here, but that with Harry’s help he was becoming a better man. One that the Guild could finally be proud of.

While Balthazar was wrapping up his speech, Severus stuck out a hand to Harry. The boy came up at his signal and wrapped him in a hug. Severus might not be able to tell the guild about Harry, but he could show them just how much the boy meant to him.

“I am so proud of you Sev, two cauldrons in one night! That has got to be a record.”

“I love you, Harry,” Severus whispered into his hair. “You're worth more than all the gold cauldrons in the world.”

“I love you too Dad.” Harry squeezed him back and refused to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lucky enough to visit Toledo Spain when I was in high school and it is one of my favorite places in Europe. That is why I chose the town to set the potions conference in, but not only is it a fitting place for a potions conference, they really are well known for their metalwork.
> 
> Also for anyone who wasn't sure if I did that on purpose:  
> Senor Panza, Maria, Sanchino, Windmill, Miguel, the integrity of the Panza family..... all pieces from Don Quixote.


	25. 1994 Begins Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry are back at Hogwarts after the winter holidays. There is a new Defense Professor and quite a few birthday surprises in store for the two Snapes.

#  **Chapter 25: 1994 Begins Again**

“Welcome back everyone to an exciting new term,” Dumbledore stood to open up the New Year’s Feast. “I have a few term announcements before we begin. First off I would like to welcome Auror Bonham to our staff. He will be filling in as our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the rest of the year.”

Dumbledore led the school in a round of applause. “Auror Bonham has agreed to resume the Patronus lessons that Professor Lupin had started in October. Information can be found on the notice boards in your common rooms. “ The Headmaster twinkled wildly at the school. “Also, I have good news. Professor Lupin assisted the aurors in apprehending Sirius Black last week. The Ministry has promised to remove the dementors back to Azkaban by the end of next week.”

The hall gave a great cheer and started pounding on the tables.

“With that, I think it is time we tuck in and enjoy the feast before us!”

The Hall filled with food and voices as the students began to relax. 

“Black is in Ministry custody then?” Severus asked Minerva casually. He was seated between her and Filius, and on either or their other sides were Albus and Auror Bonham respectively.

“Oh Yes,” Minerva nodded. “Lupin was able to trace his scent outside of Hogsmeade and they cornered him in a cave. Lupin said he resisted at first, but was soon convinced to go quietly when they showed him a picture of Pettigrew in chains.”

“Hmm, and do we have any news of how Black is holding up? Is he going to get a proper trial this time?”

“He got a trial, a closed trial,” Auror Bonham growled.

“Oh,” Snape raised an eyebrow. “I was not aware, do tell.”

“He didn’t get a trail for being a death eater, he was sentenced for killing 12 muggles and a wizard with a blasting curse.”

“Yet it appears that the wizard is still alive.”

“That is still attempted murder for Pettigrew and manslaughter on twelve muggles. Or don’t you think that is worth the same as killing a wizard?”

Severus carefully cut into his roast. “Of course a muggle life is worth the same as a wizarding life. I am simply curious if you can prove that Black sent the curse and not Pettigrew.”

Auror settled back with a satisfied smile. “Muggle eyewitnesses testified to Black casting the curse and the last spell cast with his wand was the same blasting curse that blew up that gas line.”

“Ah, but hadn’t Black graduated from the auror academy? Wasn’t he authorized to go after Pettigrew?”

Auror Bonham scowled. “No. There was no paperwork authorizing the pursuit of Pettigrew. We aren’t vigilantes Professor Snape. We can’t just go haring off after every prospective death eater and attack them with deadly curses. That isn’t how the aurors are supposed to be run.”

“But surely in the time of war allowances must be made.” The Headmaster chimed in.

“Hmmm, so I suppose it would be ok with you if I apprehended your potions master using lethal force and interrogated him for forty-eight hours before locking him in Azkaban for three months for suspected activity before his trial?”

Severus had to bite back a laugh. “No, as someone who has a vested interest in the aurors not turning into vigilantes I would have to say that is not Ok.”

Auror Bonham gave him a genuine smile. “And it was not Ok for Black to go after Pettigrew alone, guilty or not. That isn’t how things are done in the aurors.” He turned his smile to Dumbledore. “Wouldn’t you agree, Headmaster? That those that are entrusted with power are held to a higher standard in upholding right and wrong. That it is our duty to hold one another accountable?”

“Yes, of course,” Albus genially agreed. “I simply expect that Sirius’ high spirits got the best of him and he acted without thinking.”

“Indeed,” Auror Bonham frowned across the table. “I suppose you would think that. But I promise you that over the next sixth months the students in my class are going to learn the importance of consequences. Something that Black and Lupin and even Pettigrew should have learned in this school twenty years ago before their friends ended up dead or had sold their soul to the devil.”

***

“Hi, Uncle Sev! You missed breakfast!” Ashley said cheerfully as she stood in front of Severus’ seat at the Head Table, flanked by her two best friends Dennis and Harriett.

“Yes, I had breakfast in my rooms this morning. Were you looking for me?” 

“Yes Sir!” Dennis chirped. “We made you a cake!”

Severus’ brows rose. “You made me a cake?”

“Tibby helped! We used Nana’s recipe and made you a chocolate cake for your birthday!”

Dennis and Harriett pulled out a cake from where they were hiding it behind Ashley. “Happy Birthday!”

Severus blinked in surprise. “That was very sweet of you three.”

“It’s your birthday Severus?” Bathsheda blinked in surprise beside him.”

“Hmm. yes, and I think lunch is a much better time to eat cake than breakfast. Why don’t I come join you at the Hufflepuff table and we can eat lunch together?”

“Ok Uncle Sev - but cake first!”

Severus laughed and followed them to their table. The Hall was less than half full, as meals were fairly relaxed on the weekends, but Severus was soon surrounded by all the first year Hufflepuffs.

Thaddius Nott, who had befriended Dennis since their afternoon together at Halloween, bravely stood up from the Slytherin table and came over. “Can we join you too?”

“Yeah - is there a rule about other houses sitting at different tables Uncle Sev or can the other first years join us?”

“There is no rule against sitting at different tables, it has just never been encouraged.”

“Ok, then why don’t you go get your friends and come back,” Dennis smiled happily. “Professor Snape has to blow out the candles before he can cut the cake.”

“Oh,” Thaddius frowned. “I don’t know this tradition. Don’t start till I get back.” He darted back to the Slytherin table to grab his friends.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get in trouble with the other Hufflepuffs.” Severus knew when he was a student that if another house had invited a Slytherin to join them for a meal, both the houses would have made their displeasure known in horrific ways.

“It’s ok. If anyone gets upset about it, Professor Sprout or you will sort it out.” Ashley shrugged, “Can you light the candles please?”

Severus wandlessly lit all the candles and sucked in a deep breath to blow them out.

“No! Wait, we have to sing Happy Birthday first!”

Severus flushed. He hadn’t had anyone to sing him Happy Birthday since Lily was fifteen. And even then she had never sung it in the Great Hall. “I don’t know..”

“Yeah, the purebloods don’t know the song. We have to show them muggle traditions too!” Dennis clapped his hands and raised his voice. “We have a special birthday song we sing in the muggle world before the birthday boy or girl can blow out the candles. Professor Snape has to blow out all the candles with one breath at the end of the song for good luck. So it's important not to breathe or blow on the candles while we are singing.”

Dennis quickly ran through the simple lyrics as Severus tried not to hunch over in embarrassment. They were attracting attention from the rest of the hall and it made him uneasy. But he kept his back straight and ignored the older students.

When Dennis had finished explaining, the children started to sing and Severus heard more voices chiming in besides just the first years. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, and though Harry wasn’t there, Ron was singing loudly and had prodded Dean and Seamus into joining in.

When the song was done, Severus leaned close and blew out all the candles. When he leaned back, one of the candles relit and he had to use a second breath to blow it out again. Thinking he got it this time, he closed his mouth only to have the candle relight. He frowned and tried one more time.

Ashley started giggling beside him. “Uncle Mark sent it. He said you filled his cake with relighting candles last year and he wanted to get you back.”

Severus smirked, “I suppose I deserved that.” He conjured a knife and plates and started cutting the cake. Counting the students around him, he soon called Tibby and asked for extra chocolate cake. He was careful to keep a slice of the cake that Ashley and her friends made for himself, but with Tibby’s help, everyone in the hall soon had a slice of birthday cake to eat with lunch.

*

The timeline had already diverged drastically, Severus mulled as he sipped his coffee. It was Sunday, January 9th, and his 34th birthday. By this time on the last timeline, Harry had only had one Patronus lesson… and that was about it on the good front. He had gotten a firebolt from Black to replace his Nimbus 2000 that had been smashed by the whomping willow, but as he had never been attacked by dementors and his broom hadn’t been smashed that was the only good thing that was missing in this timeline. Severus snorted to himself. Harry’s Nimbus was perfectly serviceable and he wasn’t going to waste a ridiculous amount of money buying the boy a firebolt for no reason.

On the current timeline, Harry had his original broom, the death eaters in Azkaban had all been kissed, the dementors were kept a good distance away from the castle, Pettigrew had already been captured and been declared a death eater, and Sirius Black was now in custody again. Severus felt a small twinge of guilt about the latter but ruthlessly shoved it away. Black needed mental help to recover from dementor exposure and he wouldn’t get that locked up in his family’s dark house. He and Harry had to trust that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would fairly decide on Black’s guilt and deal with him accordingly.

Severus idly drummed his fingers on the timeline he had created for the year. Besides the drama with Black, the year had been remarkably easy. Now that Lupin and Black and Pettigrew were out of his hair, Severus needed to decide on what to concentrate on next. He was tempted to target the remaining death eaters, but something was nagging at him and he had to figure out what he was missing.

A knock on his wards pulled him from his musings. He went down the hall to his front door, and he opened it to find Bathsheda and the new Defense Professor, Auror Bonham. “May I help you, gentlemen?” Severus rose a brow questioningly.

“Severus, we have come to drag you to the Three Broomsticks for the afternoon for a drink to celebrate your birthday. Albus has arranged for dessert after dinner in the staff lounge, but we figured you could use a hot toddy or a buttered rum out of the castle.” Bathsheda grinned at him.

“Can’t spend your birthday surrounded by children Snape,” the auror said casually. “Or you’ll never grow up. Be expecting chocolate cake and birthday songs for the rest of your life.”

Severus snorted. “Very well, we can use the floo in my quarters if you will allow me to grab my cloak first.”

“Huh, I didn’t know the castle floos had outside access,” the auror muttered.

“Only, if you live here long enough,” Severus smirked. “You may use mine to go to the Ministry if you have the need, but I should warn you that there is a password to come back so you won’t be able to return unless I am here to let you through.”

“Thanks, Snape, why don’t you call my Cyrus?”

“Severus,” Snape offered the auror the use of his given name.

The three wizards flooed to the Three Broomsticks and quickly settled into a table by the fire.

After Madam Rosemerta delivered their drinks, Bathsheda filled the awkward silence between the ex-death eater and the auror.

“I say Severus, any idea on the next runes project? The warding against the dementors was quite fun and the students really enjoyed having something to do with protecting the castle.” Bathsheda cheerfully babbled away telling the auror of the dementor warding that Severus had inspired with his sixth year potions lesson. “The castle wards were done mainly by the sixth and seventh years, but some of the fifth and fourth years helped with perimeter wards around the Forbidden Forest. I think they enjoyed the chance to speak with the centaurs and go somewhere normally forbidden,” he confided. “It was quite the thing back in October. The students have been asking what project they are going to work on this term already!”

“Well, I suppose, if I were to choose a runes project…” Severus sipped slowly on his drink while he debated the safety of his next project. Oh well, he had already risked a lot and won. Here was another chance to see what he could change. “Well, this summer I happened to come across an artifact that Voldemort left behind. It was cursed, and buried by some secure wards, but it only took a few hours to dismantle the wards and the curses.”

“You want the students to rework some of you-know-who’s wards with runes?”

“No, Severus gave a small laugh. I don’t see that going over well with the Headmaster.”

“Well, what’s your point, Severus?” Bathsheda asked with confusion.

“My point was that the object was hidden using runes. If I hadn’t known that something was there to find, I never would have found it.” Severus leaned over his drink towards his companions. “I think that it is time for the curse on the Defense Against The Dark Arts teaching position to be broken.”

“That’s just a myth,” Bathsheda laughed.

“No,” Severus shook his head with certainty. “Voldemort placed the curse a few years after the artifact I found this summer was cursed. He anchored it somewhere in the castle and hid the curse with runes. I am almost sure of it.”

“Hid a curse or the object he tied it to?” Cyrus asked skeptically.

Severus shrugged. “Both I think, but Bathsheda if you and your students can unlock the runes shielding it, I know I could break down the wards and the curse. I am sure of it. And even if I can’t if you can find it, we can call in a curse breaking team from Gringotts.”

“Runes to hide a cursed object. I have never heard of such a thing… though I suppose it could be done. If you tied charmed wards to the rune wards through the carvings themselves Or maybe if you reversed the polarity of the runes in two opposing lines and then surrounded the object with a third or fourth polarity to balance out the harmonics.”

Bathsheda looked at Severus sharply. “How long did he have to set the curse?”

“By all accounts no more than an afternoon. He had an interview for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position around tea time and had free run of the castle beforehand. He could have started late morning, but no earlier.”

“I say, this is an intriguing idea.”

Cyrus looked at them both sharply. “Are you sure it's a good idea to let the students go wandering around looking for a curse that Voldemort left behind?”

“It would have to be done in groups, with supervision,” Bathsheda waved him off. “But I think most of the project could be done in class having the students try and guess which wards he used and how to combat them. The tracking down of the wards themselves might be something I do myself, but this project does have merit if Severus is right about the runes.”

“Is there a way to figure out if there is such a cursed object in the castle causing the curse on my position before you get started? If the curse does exist, it doesn’t necessitate that he hid it in the castle.”

“It would have to be close by to be effective,” Severus protested.

“Which still leaves all of the grounds and even Hogsmeade,” Cyrus pointed out. “And just because Voldemort used runes to shield the object you found, doesn’t necessitate that he used them again. I am just wondering if there is a way to determine if they exist before you send the students on a wild goose chase.”

“I say,” Bathsheda said faintly. “That could be the first half of the project. If we created a runic circle around the castle we could determine if something belonging to you-know-who is inside. We might even be able to get more specific. Say, Severus, do you still have that object of his? If we had one of his possessions we could use it in the runic circle.”

“I don’t have it with me, but it would be easy to retrieve from my home,” Severus admitted.

Bathsheda took out a quill and parchment from his pocket and began to scribble out some notes. Severus rolled his eyes at the man fondly. He knew that he was just as bad, if not worse when a new potion idea caught his fancy. Sipping his drink he turned to Cyrus and gave an apologetic shrug. “Bathsheda will probably remember we are here in a while, but it's best to let him chase this thought down while it's fresh in his head.”

“Professors - all more interested in solving problems than experiencing life,” Cryus said with a teasing lilt.

“Aurors, all so apt to run into danger they miss the easy solutions,” Severus sniped back.

Cyrus raised his glass in cheers. “What does that make me then? A teacher and an auror?”

“Probably the dumbest of us all,” Severus said slyly. He returned the man’s cheers and took a small drink. “What made you come to Hogwarts to fill in for the wolf? Aren’t you going to miss chasing down bad guys?”

“I thought it would be a good opportunity to learn how a school works.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I am not sure if you heard by the Ministry is going to be educating all the werewolves in Britain. Doors are going to open on September 1st for a new school for adult former werewolves and any family members who were adversely affected by Ministry policies. And I am going to be in charge. Can’t do that without any experience, so I thought a term here would be better than nothing.” Cyrus shrugged. “The Ministry has taught me how to handle paperwork, but running a school will be an entirely new kettle of fish and this is the best place to learn how to catch the fish and fry ‘em up for dinner.”

Severus coughed in surprise. “Lupin said he was running the school.”

Cyrus threw his head back and laughed deeply. “No. Even the Ministry is not so incompetent to have that man running a school. He is going to be my most poorly paid, overworked professor, and have zero privileges beyond leading classes and marking homework.”

“Hmmm, that was not the impression he gave before Christmas.”

“Well, the man is an idiot. He either willfully misunderstood or didn’t want to admit just what his probation entailed.”

“Most men like Lupin. I am surprised you have such a poor opinion of the man.”

“Well, most men don’t have the opportunity to read his school files and interrogate him over the betrayal of his sacred duty to protect the students from his best friend the mass murder.”

“You interrogated him?”

“Yes, and between the two of us, he rolled over fast. Agreed to help us catch Black as soon as I mentioned the word Azkaban to him.”

“Well, the man never had much of a spine.” Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. As much as he agreed that Lupin betrayed their trust as a teacher, he also couldn’t help but remember how hard the man had fought to protect Harry when Black died. He had been one of Harry’s steadfast allies, and Severus’ actions had probably changed that.

Though Lupin was still a staunch supporter of Dumbledore’s and he wasn’t locked away in Azkaban. So it’s not like he had removed Lupin from the war, he had merely sidelined him from Harry’s life. In the last timeline, Lupin had spent most of Harry’s fifth and sixth years failing to recruit werewolves to the Order of the Phoenix. He hadn’t actually been around for Harry at all really. And in this revised timeline, Lupin could probably recruit for Dumbledore far more effectively. Severus decided to count this as a positive check in his tally mark of changes.

“I read your file too,” Cyrus admitted.

Severus straightened stiffly. “I expected as much. One must check up on the resident death eater after all.”

Cyrus laughed again. “My you are a sarcastic jerk. No, you git, I read it because Lupin and Black and Pettigrew’s school files were all littered with your name.”

“I see.”

“They had a right good time making your life hell didn’t they,” Cyrus snorted. “I figure you are going to be the best one to tell me how a school should not be run.”

“You want my advice?”

“Of course - you have been a teacher for over a decade and before that, you had more than your fair share of dealings with an incompetent administration that left you to the wolves.”

“Fine then, if you are serious about seeking my advice,” Severus leaned towards the auror. “How in blazes do you expect to send anyone over the age of 13 to Hogwarts for seven years? The school isn’t set up to take older students who have had no formal schooling. Do you seriously plan on putting a sixteen-year-old newly cured werewolf at Hogwarts for a year or two and then switch them to your school? The entire plan has Ministry incompetence written all over it.”

“I hadn’t really thought about the children - I have been thinking about the fully grown adults who are going to be starting from scratch. The children are someone else’s problem.”

“First lesson as a Headmaster - nothing is someone else’s problem. Everything is your problem.”

“Alright then. What do we do first?”

Severus rubbed his hands in excitement and signaled Rosmerta for another round of drinks. He hadn’t had a chance to be a good Headmaster before, but here was an opportunity to help Cyrus start a new school off right. And Severus had more than a decade to think about what he would do if he ran a school of his own. Perhaps if Cyrus spoke about educational reforms at the Ministry, some of the other schools around Britain would be improved along the way.

***

“Hey Dad-” Harry’s face fell in shock. As he watched a man who was decidedly not Severus Snape step out of the floo. Another wizard flooed in behind him and promptly knocked into the man before falling on the floor. A third floo chimed in and Harry could hear his dad’s voice from the fireplace.

“Do move out of the Cyrus,” Snape snapped, “The fireplace is no place to congregate.”

“I say, this is quite unexpected.”

Harry looked down at the floor and recognized his runes professor blinking up at him in shock.

“I say, Severus, do you normally allow students to study in your living room?”

Snape pushed the defense professor’s shoulder aside and stepped around the man. “Harry,” he said as he leaned over to help Babbling off the floor.

“Uh, sorry Sir. Your birthday present came and I was waiting for you.”

“I can see,” Snape sighed.

“And I see you palming your wand Severus,” Auror Bonham said sternly. “If you think you can obliviate me you will have a fight on your hands.”

“Well, it was worth a thought,” Snape dropped his wand back in his pocket with a shrug.

“Just what is Harry Potter doing in your private dorms?” the defense professor demanded.

“Maybe I should go,” Harry mumbled.

“No. Harry sit. In fact let’s all take a seat.” Snape ordered. “Tibby,” he called, “Please bring tea and coffee for my guests.”

Harry cleared away his books and took a seat on the floor by Severus’ favorite chair. The two other professors say side by side on the couch facing them. Harry took the hot chocolate that Tibby had snuck him and leaned against Snape’s legs once the man had sat with his coffee.

“Now then, what is going on here,” Bonham demanded. “This better be above board Snape or I won’t hesitate to call in the aurors.”

“There is nothing untoward happening here,” Snape said grumpily. “Harry is my ward and often comes here. He even has a room down the hall as Hogwarts allows for the housing of children and spouses of Hogwarts staff.”

“Your ward? I don’t remember you mentioning this in the staff meetings,” Babbling pointed out. “Does Albus know?”

Snape sighed. “No. No one in the castle knows besides Ron Weasley and now you two. But before you jump down my throat, I can assure you that the appropriate paperwork has been filed with Family Services and the witches there know everything. They helped us bury the paperwork actually.”

“You took over guardianship of Harry Potter and you didn’t tell Albus?” Babbling's mouth dropped in shock. “Are you crazy? The man is not going to be happy.”

“Well I am not happy that he left me with my Aunt for eleven years,” Harry bit out. Honestly, what right does Dumbledore have to decide his guardian? They all acted as if he was the only wizard with any rights to decide how the rest of them lived their lives.

“When did this happen exactly?” Bonham persevered.

“If Family Services knows that Mr. Potter is your ward why didn’t you tell me and the rest of the staff? I thought we were friends Severus.”

“It happened over the summer,” Harry said. “And we both thought it best to keep the matter private for now. Professor Dumbledore is still struggling to accept that Severus is no longer going to be his spy and I don’t think the entire world has the right to have opinions about my life just because I am the-boy-who-lived.”

Bonham looked sharply between them. “You know that Severus was a spy?”

“I know everything,” Harry said with quiet certainty. “More than you I am sure.”

“And you are Ok with living with an ex-death eater?”

Harry raised his chin proudly. “He has more honor than most men and neither of us are ashamed by his past actions.”

“I say, were you planning on spying again? Mr. Potter makes it sound like you just gave it up?”

Snape pinched his nose. “I have been acting as a spy of the Headmaster the entire time I have worked here. I assure you the dungeon bat was not a persona I would have kept up so long willingly.”

Harry snorted. “That’s a lie. He enjoyed terrorizing students.”

“It did have its moments,” Snape smirked. “But that is in the past.”

“He called you dad - I heard it right before Bathsheda stumbled into me and fell on the floor.”

Harry blushed scarlet and ducked his head into Snape’s side.

“Yes. I plan on adopting him over the summer. He only recently started referring to me as such.”

“Do you plan on telling the rest of the staff before then?” Bonham asked.

“Probably not,” Snape ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and attempted to flatten it. “I suppose it depends on Albus, but I enjoy our privacy.”

“I say, telling the staff is very different than telling the entire world. It doesn’t have to be public knowledge, but I think it would be fair to let the other professors know.”

“And what about professors like Quirrell that had Voldemort riding around in the back of his head or Lockheart that was a glory hound?” Harry said fiercely. “Why should we put our safety in your hands when the staff has done nothing to prove themselves worthy of that trust?”

Snape smiled at Harry proudly. “My son has a point. I might trust you Bathsheda, but I have known Cyrus for less than a week. What proof do we have that he is not secretly working for Voldemort himself? For that matter, why should we trust the rest of the staff to protect my son from Voldemort when they have proven to me that I cannot trust them with a students’ safety?”

Bathsheda stared at his cup ashamedly. “I see your point.”

“I take it that Mr. Potter knows that you were bullied here as a student?” At Harry’s sharp look Bonham shrugged. “I read his school file when I was interrogating Lupin.” 

Professor Bonham took a thoughtful sip of his tea. “I would be willing to take a vow.”

“What?”

“You’re right Severus. You don’t know me and I haven’t proven that I can be trusted. But I would be willing to take a vow not to reveal your secrets to anyone outside of this room.”

“You would do that?” Harry said hopefully.

“Normally, no. However, you are the-boy-who-lived and your dad is an ex-spy. You are probably right in your belief that if news of your guardianship were to get out it would put you in danger. I think the two of you deserve my respect on this matter.”

Harry grinned at the man. “Just so you know, if you drink Dad’s UnBinding Potion to get out of the vow, we would know.”

Bonham smiled back at him. “I think a simple wizard’s vow would fit this situation. No need to make an unbreakable vow.”

“Well, the potion works for that too.”

“I didn’t know that,” Bonham looked at Snape contemplatively.

“It needs a few minor adjustments but it can be altered to fit most bindings,” Snape admitted.

“Really, does the Ministry know?”

“No, it is still undergoing review by the Potions Guild. I imagine once it is done they will be releasing details.”

Harry rolled his eyes. According to Master Achala, they would need an entire book to cover all the variations of the UnBinding Potion and what it could do. Master Achala had already talked Snape into teaching a week-long class about the potion over the summer. All the spots had been filled while they were in Spain and Achala and Uru were working on convincing the man to offer a second week. Plus they had signed him up for a week symposium with healers in Italy to discuss combining muggle medical advances with medical potions so it was already shaping up to be a fun summer

“I wish that your concerns weren’t valid,” Babbling sighed, “But I understand your need for secrecy. I too will take a vow if it will make you both sleep easier.”

“Thank you,” Snape nodded. “My son and I appreciate your support.”

Babbling and Bonham both took a moment to clasp hands with Snape and promise not to reveal and secrets that Snape and Harry told them. And then Snape asked them to promise and to protect Harry from Voldemort. They both agreed and finished the wizarding vow.

“Now, I heard something about a birthday present?” Babbling grinned, “Let’s see what you got?”

“Erh, well,” Harry stammered and looked about the room shiftily. He didn’t think the gifts were appropriate to share.

“Oh yes, we would love to see them.” Professor leaned back against the couch and clearly settled in. Despite that he had agreed to a vow to protect their secrets, the man was still on edge about their relationship.”

“I am sure it will be fine Harry,” Snape squeezed his shoulder.

Harry sighed resignedly and pulled the four packages closer. “This one I got for you in Toledo since I wasn’t sure the others would be ready in time.” Harry handed his dad the smallest box and watched him unwrap it. It was Spanish cookbook and featured some local dishes that Snape had liked while they were there.

“And these are your main presents. Well, one’s for me but it’ll make more sense after you open the large one. Harry handed over the long box and watched while Snape carefully unwrapped the sword. When he went to pull out the sword, Harry stopped him. “Careful, it is imbued with basilisk venom.”

Snape’s eyes widened and he carefully drew the weapon from its sheath. He looked it over carefully before opening the second box to reveal two daggers. “Those are also made with basilisk venom Harry confirmed. I don’t actually know what the next box is. The Panza family wanted to make these for us free of charge, but Master Achalla was able to convince them to take the money. However, they still wanted to make us a gift as a thank you for the Wolf’s Succor. One of the family members who worked at the forge was a werewolf.”

“Oh, I didn’t know,” Snape said in wonder. He tore open the next box and found a large metal plaque that held mounts for the sword down the middle and the two daggers down the sides. Snape traced the engraving etched on the plaque. “What’s this?”

“Master Achala suggested that I create a house crest for the Snapes since we didn’t have one yet.” Harry bashfully climbed to his knees. He really hoped Snape liked what he came up with. “The base is a pot for my parents, the Potters, and it’s being protected by the crown around its middle, that’s for your mom’s family, the Princes. So it represents our old families and us because you protect me now. “ Harry’s finger traced the engraving. “Above it is the crossed wand and potion vial - they represent how we fight against evil with spells and potions. The left triangle of the crossing has an asphodel flower, the bottom triangle is a bezoar, the right triangle contains an aconite flower. It’s the first three questions you ever asked me.” Harry grinned and pointed to the top of the cross, “The top triangle has a time turner because I know you would turn back the hands of time to save me if you had to.” He slowly drew his finger around the animal circling the outside of the crest. “All of it is guarded by a basilisk that is eating seven stars, to represent that seven Horcruxes we have to destroy before we are free of Voldemort.”

Harry grinned at Snape shyly, “I had them engrave our crest bear the hilt of the weapons. But if you don’t like it we can have them change it.”

Snape pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s perfect. I couldn’t have designed it better if I tried.”

Harry slowly released his dad and sat back down. Snape took a moment more to examine the weapons in detail before standing to mount the plaque and three weapons above the fireplace.

“We will have to register the crest with Gringotts,” he said with a smile as he sat back down.

“The time turner is an interesting choice,” Bonham said with studied casualness.

Harry shrugged, “My friend Hermione is using one this year to attend all her classes. I liked the symbolism of it.”

“Huh - a third year with a time turner. No offense Mr. Potter but I can’t let that continue now that I know about it.”

“Oh,” Harry flushed. “It’s probably for the best cause she is going kind of mental. But could you keep me out of it?”

Snape snorted, “I suggest you have her give up muggle studies and divination. She is muggle-born and thinks divination is rubbish so those would be the easiest to convince her to drop.”

“I am surprised you haven’t stepped in yourself.”

“Minerva and Albus told me to stay out of it,” he shrugged. “This year has been busy enough without dealing with Miss Granger’s overachieving idiocy.”

“Hey - that’s one of my best friends,” Harry protested.

“Yes, but notice that I have you studying multiple other subjects including actual muggle curriculum without the use of a time turner. If your friend was assigned to classes with other houses and didn’t turn in assignments double the called for length she wouldn’t need a time turned in the first place.”

“Well, you know Hermione,” Harry said with a small smile.

“Yes I do,” Snape hissed. “Why she thinks she needs to tell professors with masteries in their subjects every word she read in a book I will never understand. Just you wait Cyrus, you will see what I mean soon enough.”

Bonham covered a small laugh with a sip of his teacup and nodded at them both.

“I say Severus, did Potter say that the basilisk has to destroy seven Horcruxes before Voldemort is gone? What are those?”

Harry smirked at Snape’s sour look. “They just swore a vow of silence, this was the perfect opportunity to tell them.”

“I can’t help but feel that you mentioned Horcruxes in front of us on purpose Mr. Potter.” Bonham stroked his chin thoughtfully. “How bad are they?”

“Bad.” Snape stood up and walked down the hallway to his lab.

“I say, what did I say?” Babbling asked innocently.

“Severus is probably getting veritaserum,” Bonham grumbled. “The potion master appears to be more paranoid than Mad-Eye Moody.”

Harry giggled, “He prefers the term cautious.”

Bonham was right, and Snape appeared back in the living room with a vial retrieved a vial from his lab. “I would ask that you willingly answer a few questions. I will only ask if you have any loyalty to Voldemort, a death eater, dark magic, or the Ministry to such an extent that you would be willing to violate your ethics as an aurora or a teacher. Plus maybe follow up questions in that vein, but I promise you on my oath as potion master that I will ask no personal questions of you.”

Both men agreed and quickly answered Snape’s questions, proving that they were not Voldemort sympathizers. And Snape gave them the antidote along with a shot of firewhiskey.

“I could be resistant to veritaserum,” Bonham pointed out. “This didn’t really prove anything.”

Snape shrugged with a sly smile, “It's my own recipe and harder to resist than normal. You would have given yourself away if you tried to fight it.”

“So, now that we have proven that we aren’t Voldemort’s minions can you tell us what a Horcrux is?”

“A Horcrux is an object that holds a piece of someone’s soul. Voldemort has seven of them,” Severus said calmly. “They must be destroyed before the eighth piece of Voldemort can be killed. He is floating around somewhere waiting to be reborn, and the Horcruxes are keeping his soul tethered to the earth.”

“I say Severus,” Is this something all the death eaters have done?”

“No Bathsheda, I sincerely hope not. Harry and I learned of Horcruxes after the Chamber of Secrets was opened last year. It wasn’t actually Voldemort wandering around like with Quirrell. One of the Horcruxes had been found by a student and was sucking the life force from the student to incarnate itself.”

“My word, I had no idea.”

“Very few people know Professor Babbling,” Harry said earnestly. “It’s just my dad and I and a few of his friends. If Voldemort was to find out that we know about the Horcruxes he could hide them. It’s safer if he doesn’t know that we know about them so that he isn’t worried about protecting them.”

Bonham looked sharply between them. “Dumbledore?”

Snape shook his head. “We thought it best if we worked independently from him. The Headmaster has a tendency to take over so there is no harm if we run our own separate investigation.”

Bonham frowned at Harry. “And you decided to tell us why?”

“Because we need help finding them,” Harry shrugged. “I destroyed one already in the Chamber of Secrets, but the more people looking the better the chances are. I trust Professor Babbling and I think he might be willing to try to see if he can locate and with runic tracking spells or something. And while I don’t know you, I know my dad likes you well enough to spend an afternoon with and that means something. What’s more, you work at the Ministry and can access MLE files that we can’t. I doubt that they know anything, but the chance to make sure was too good to pass up.”

“Very Slytherin of you,” Snape squeezed his shoulder proudly.

Harry was tempted to roll his eyes but contented him with a grin. “All your lessons must be paying off.”

“So you just expect me to help you?”

“Of course,” Harry says confidently. “Your job as an auror is to stop dark wizards. What can be more important than stopping Voldemort? If you won’t help us then you don’t deserve your badge and you definitely don’t deserve to work at the school.”

“Fair enough,” Bonham grunted. “I’ll help you destroy the Horcruxes as long as you keep me in the loop. I want to be there when it's time to finally kill Voldemort once and for all.”

“Fair enough,” Harry agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts for my American readers: is a pumpkin pastie a small pumpkin pie folded in half? If so, who wants to call all pumpkin pies pumpkin pasties on Thursday with me?


	26. Winter Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January progresses - with lost friends and some that are too busy to realize what is being lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I disappeared on you all after Thanksgiving! I got kidnapped by my friends for a week for my birthday and I haven't touched the story in over a week! I am sorry I didn't give you any warning that I was going to go dark! I hope you all didn't think I had abandoned the story.
> 
> As for all your amazing comments on the last chapter - thanks for the many insights into pasties. I haven't gotten a chance to cook any of your ideas, but I think I might give it a shot between now and Christmas. But I am firmly an American in that pumpkin is a "fruit" the few times I had pumpkin in a salad when I was visiting Australia it weirded me out! Pumpkin should be covered in sugar and cinnamon! And I know from friends I made over there that the idea of pumpkin as a fruit weirds out nonAmericans. thank goodness for Canadians who know how to bridge our food cultures! :) That being said, I might try a non-sweet pastie and a pumpkin turnover to see how they compare... it is the season for lots of baking after all.
> 
> As for you few who pointed out that the story was a bit cloying, I had the chance to reread the last few chapters when I came home and I think the problem is that I haven't progressed the storyline at all in the past few chapters. There are small pieces there that are going to be useful later, but no big things. Basically that it was maudlin and a little too much worldbuilding going on. Which is totally legitimate - I had wanted to give them a sweet Christmas because I was about to seriously mess with their lives... I should have ended with a cliffhanger on the snakes last chapter so you could have seen some of that coming. So, while I was planning on this all happening, I can see that I have a tendency to drag out the story with world-building. I might tighten some of that up, but Let's see what happens next.

#  **Chapter 26: Winter Happenings**

Harry came into Snape’s office from the man’s quarters and was relieved to find him at his desk.

“Hey Sev?”

“Yes Harry?”

“I haven’t seen the snakes since we came back. At first, I kind of forgot what with the holidays and then your birthday, and then the last few times I was here I just figured that they were out. But it's pretty cold outside and I am starting to get worried.”

Snape towards the open door behind Harry in dawning horror. “Tibby!” He called sharply.

With a pop, Tibby appeared. “Yes Professor Snape?”

“Tibby, Harry has noticed that the snakes are missing. Have you seen them?”

She shook her head so hard her ears flapped. “No Professor. I fed them two large mice on New Year's, that was the last theys been in the room when I come to clean.”

“Why didn’t you tell me they were missing?” Snape demanded.

The elf started to wring her hands. “I didn’t know Professor! I’se rarely see them when I come to clean!”

“It’s fine Tibby,” Snape sighed. “Can you ask the other elves to keep an eye out for snakes and to let me know if they spot them please?”

“Tibby can do that Professor Snape!” She popped out

“Severus! We need to find them!”

“Calm down Harry. Let’s think about this logically. They never would have gone outside because it’s too cold out. So they must be somewhere in the castle.”

“The map that Ron gave you! We can use it to find them.”

Snape shook his head. “It doesn’t show animals Harry.”

“They are lost somewhere and cold and hungry! What do we do?”

“They probably are hibernating Harry. Maybe they got lost or just cold while they were exploring the castle, but snakes do normally hibernate in the winter. The only reason they were awake was because of their habitat in our quarters. With us gone, they might have even decided to find a nice den to hibernate in and aren’t lost at all.”

“But what if they are dead! Someone could have squished them.”

“No,” Snape shook his head. “Hardly anyone was here this break. You can’t think like that.”

Harry sniffed. His pets were missing and Snape wasn’t listening. He was worried about them and Snape barely even noticed. “They are lost and alone and you don’t care!”

“I care Harry, but there isn’t anything to be done. Our best bet is to wait till March or April when adders stop hibernating and then have you walk around the castle calling for them. To do so now would be a foolish waste of time.”

“How do you know!” Harry yelled. “You don’t even care about them.”

“Harry,” Snape said sternly. “You need to calm down. Getting angry doesn’t do anything constructive.”

“Well, it makes me feel better,” Harry yelled back. He stomped over to the door and threw it open. “I’m going to find them without your help.” Slamming the door behind him, Harry decided to go find Ron. Ron knew the castle better than him and he would help him search the castle. Unlike stupid Snape who thinks he knows everything.

***

Severus looked up from his book at the sound of rustling fabric across from him. He was in his usual chair in the staff lounge waiting for Bathsheda to join him. The man wanted to discuss some of his ideas for creating a runic circle around the castle. So, they had made plans to meet Severus in the lounge after he finished administering a detention. But the man who had just taken the seat across from him was not the runes professor.

“Cyrus, to what do I owe this interruption?”

“Just me being nosey,” Cyrus said cheerfully. “Couldn't help but notice Mr. Potter giving you the cold shoulder the past few days. Anything you need help with?”

“No,” he closed his book with a sigh. “The boy’s pet snakes are missing and he seems to think I need to do something about it.”

Cyrus laughed, “Well, children are rarely rational when it comes to their pets.”

“Oh? Personal experience in this regard?”

“A large extended family I am afraid. My cousin once locked my sister’s cat in the basement when we were kids and she was upset for months,” he shrugged. “Refused to let the matter go.”

“Ah, one can only hope that Harry doesn’t stay in this snit for months.”

“No plans on helping the boy search then?”

“The snakes obviously decided to hibernate somewhere. They will show up when the weather warms.”

“I’ll give you two weeks before you cave,” Cyrus grinned.

“You want to bet against me when I control the outcome?” Severus snorted.

“Yep, a bottle of firewhiskey says you cave before the boy does.”

“You are a remarkably foolish man,” Severus sneered. “I’ll take that bet.”

“Easiest bet ever. You clearly don’t have a large family or you would know better,” Cyrus smirked back. He settled back into his armchair gleefully. “So what else have you been busy with? Any news on the Horcruxes?”

“Shh,” Severus snapped and looked around. There weren’t any other teachers in the lounge at the moment, but it never hurt to be careful. He cast a privacy ward before turning a glare onto the other professor. “Please be careful saying that word.”

“I checked when I first came in, we are alone and there is a charm on the door that will notify me if someone comes in.”

“Fine,” Severus grumbled. “I suppose your auror training has not gone to waste.”

“Now as I was saying, what do you know about the Horcruxes so far?” Cyrus said with a gleam in his eyes.

“Well, we believe that Voldemort decided to split his soul into seven. He found out about them while still a student and made his first one while at Hogwarts too.”

“Really?”

“Yes, we think the first one was a diary he created as a student to reopen the Chamber in the future. It was the one Harry destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets last year and how we learned of them.”

“So are we looking for more objects around the school or Britain? Any idea what they could be?”

“Well, since the first Horcrux was used to enter Slytherin’s Chamber, we are going off the idea that the Horcurxes have something to do with Hogwarts. But we don’t think the Dark Lord would store them all in the same place… so our best guess is that he left them with his followers.”

Severus leaned back in his chair. “Which is where we would like you to use your connections in the aurors. I know that the aurors raided many houses and confiscated items at the end of the war. We are hoping that you can look for anything that has one of the founder’s crests on it or any items with particularly nasty curses on it.”

“Hmmm, are there any spells I can run to determine if an item is a Horcrux before I try and smuggle it out of the Ministry?”

“Not as far as I am aware,” Severus shook his head.

“Could you try and do some research and see if you can find any? The aurors have quite a few cursed objects in storage and it could take me years to search through them all if I don’t know what I am looking for. Don’t you have anything more to go on?”

“Sorry, we don’t know much at this stage unfortunately.”

Cyrus growled. “Do you even know how to destroy one?”

“Harry destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang.”

“Oh, hence the basilisk on your crest,” Cyrus eyed him.

“Yes. And the basilisk venom Harry imbued into the sword you saw. We can use the sword to destroy the others.”

“Bloody hell, if I try to smuggle a sword into the Ministry and start chopping things to bits I am going to end up locked in St. Mungos! You have to give me something more concrete.”

“Our only guess is something from the Hogwarts Founders. I am sorry I don’t know more.”

The man sighed and leaned heavily back against the chair. “You have nothing to go on.”

Severus shrugged, “Which is why Harry recruited you.”

“I can start looking through the files for ideas and search the storage rooms but I need some help from you. Can you work on figuring out some way of identifying a Horcrux?”

“I can try, but I don’t even know where to start. I wish we had access to Voldemort’s old notes.”

“Do you at least know where Voldemort is hiding? Maybe he has his research hidden in his new home with him.”

“Quirrell found him hiding in some forest in Albania three years ago, I suppose he is back there.”

“Albania you say?”

“I was surprised as you are, but that is what Dumbledore determined.”

“Hmmm, I wonder if it would be worth it to draw him out of hiding?”

“And do what exactly? As long as the Horcruxes exist he can’t be killed.”

“There is a saying Severus, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.”

Severus rolled his eyes, “I don’t think the person who came up with that meant powerful undead wizards.”

***

Harry and Ron crept through the Fat Lady’s portrait a few hours after curfew. Luckily, it was a slow Tuesday night and the common room was practically deserted. They had been searching for the snakes since dinner and had gotten lost in the basement of the west wing. They still hadn’t had any luck finding Harry's pets, and Ron was pretty grumpy to have wasted another day. But Harry refused to give up until they had searched every passageway in the dungeons. And as he insisted on whispering parseltongue and poking around the floor looking for carcasses, it was slow going.

The boys were about to head up to their dorm room when they noticed that one of the few students awake was Hermione. And she was crying in the corner. They changed course and headed to her side.

“Hey Hermione, what’s wrong?” Ron sat down beside her awkwardly.

“It’s Professor Bonham,” Hermione sobbed. “He made me drop my classes.”

“But why,” Ron asked confusedly. “He kicked you out of his class? But you are one of the top students!”

Hermione sobbed harder. “No. I had to drop most of my electives.”

“I don’t know Hermione, it's probably for the best. You were going kind of mental with all the homework last term,” Harry said clumsily. “Now you can relax a little.”

“Oh, like you two!” Hermione screeched. “You're always goofing off. You don’t care about classes and don’t pretend that you do.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No one cares as much as you Hermione. We never saw you outside of the library.”

“Yeah, come on Hermione. It’s not like you really need muggle studies. You already know that stuff.”

Hermione cried desperately. “But there is so much to learn! How I am going to know what I need to know when I don’t even know what I don’t know.

Ron threw up his hands as if to ward her off. “Hey, you always say you can find all that stuff in the library. You don’t need a class to learn.”

“Ugh, you are are stupid Ron Weasley! You don’t know anything.” Hermione jumped up and stamped her foot and ran up to the girls' dorms. 

“Mental that one.”

“Well honestly, I thought it would be worse,” Harry shrugged. “Come one, let’s go to bed.”

“Yeah, she’ll probably be better by morning.”

She was not better by morning.

Turns out Professor Bonham took Hermione’s time turner entirely and made her drop down to only two electives like the rest of their classmates. She still hadn’t admitted to them that she had a time turner, but Harry had been watching for it all last term and it was clear that it was now gone. Because she kept ancient runes and arithmancy, Hermione and Ron only had their core classes together now, so even though Ron had noticed Hermione popping out of nowhere last semester, he hadn’t realized that she no longer had that ability. Of course, if Harry hadn’t known she had a time turner, he would have also ignored all of the weird inconsistencies Hermione had last term.

Normally having Hermione back to a normal workload would be a relief. But Hermione had decided to prove to Professor Bonham and Ron that she could study the extra classes on her own in the library. Harry hadn’t thought it would be possible to spend even more time in the library than she already did, but now they never saw her outside of meals. She had become even more snappish than before, and if he wasn't still barely talking to Snape outside of their lessons he would have raised the issue with the man. He still went to Snape’s a few times a week for occlumency lessons and muggle classes, but he had taken to avoiding Snape outside of their scheduled times. Ron had started joining Harry for the occlumency lessons, though he was still reading the books and hadn’t progressed to actually practicing. And Professor Bonham had begun to come over to discuss ideas for the werewolf school while Harry was studying his muggle classes, so Harry had no time alone with Snape over the next month. The few times he had brought up Robin and Marion it hadn’t gone well.

Snape still refused to even talk about the snakes. Not even to discuss possible tracking spells Harry could look up in the library. Which meant Ron was the only person helping Harry search, but even he had gotten busier lately. Some project with Professor Babbling was taking up most of Ron’s free time so he was only free once or twice a week to search. Professor Bonham had pulled Harry aside and mentioned that Snape told him about his snakes, but the conversation left him on edge and more determined than ever to find the snakes without Snape’s help. So most of his free time found Harry alone in the dungeons calling for his snakes, Hermione locked in the library, and Ron in Babbling's office.

***

“I say everyone, gather around!” Babbling called the students to order. “Thank you all for joining me on this wintery Saturday. As I said in class this week, I have a special project that the sixth and seventh years have helped me prepare for the past few weeks. What we are going to do today is place the markers they have prepared around the castle. I have a map drawn up as to where each marker is going to go and how it needs to be activated once the circle is complete. You need to sign your names by the rune you are going to work on as Professor Snape has volunteered to send out his Patronus with messages if any adjustments need to be made. Any questions?”

“Professor Babbling, you still haven’t told us what this special project is for,” Hermione said.

“Oh right!” Babbling beamed. “I designed a runic circle to determine whether or not you-know-who left a cursed object in the castle. The term project for the upper years is going to be working on getting rid of the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Professor Snape thinks the curse is anchored to an object in the castle hidden under runic wards. I designed this circle to look through you-know-who’s wards and see if there is a curse hidden in the castle. If Professor Snape is right, then we can proceed and try and find it!”

“Bloody Hell, that’s mental,” Terence Higgs muttered.

“Mental, it’s suicidal,” Charles Avery grumbled darkly. “They cannot possibly expect us to break down the Dark Lord’s wards.”

“How are we going to locate the object?” Percy Weasley called out.

“That’s the first step! We will start devising the necessary runes next week,” Babbling responded.

Percy straightened his shoulders. “I for one think this is long overdue and will only result in the betterment of Hogwarts. This will give us an opportunity to showcase our talents to the Ministry and improve the educational standards here.”

“Er, quite right.”

“Excellent, Penelope, and I volunteer for the first marker.” Percy clasped his girlfriend’s hand and dragged her to take the first marker on Babbling’s map.

Severus stood to the side and watched Bathsheda divvy up markers between pairs and explain what each rune needed before it could be activated as part of the runic circle. The runes professor had a good understanding of his students’ talents and was careful in assigning positions. A few of the younger students had been sent to Severus to work as “runners” once the circle was complete in case certain points needed detailed messages or even more magic added to the markers in order to strengthen the circle.

Cyrus stood beside him carefully watching the students as well. “Hmmm, that Malfoy boy just went inside. Kind of suspicious.”

“Not really,” Severus shrugged. “He isn’t much one for the outdoors, much less work on a cold winter's day. He probably only came long enough to satisfy his curiosity.”

“Still, he bears watching,” Cyrus cautioned.

Severus snorted, “Malfoy has no real interest in Voldemort. He is happy keeping himself to Slytherin politics and tormenting Potter. He doesn’t worry about life outside of Hogwarts.”

“So you say, but I am going to keep my eye on him. Something is telling me to be careful of that family.”

“Alright, I’ll keep my guard up.”

Cyrus nodded, “And you can watch Bathsheda’s back.”

“Sure.”

“Good - now do you have that object of Voldemort’s here for Bathsheda to include in the runic circle?”

“Yes,” Severus nodded, “I have it for when he is ready. I think he plans on getting the rest of the circle set up before we place it down.”

“What do you have exactly?”

Severus hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to tell him that he had found a Horcrux. Admittedly, the Horcrux was still safe in Spinner’s End and Severus had only removed the box from the safe. But he was reluctant to tell anyone else that they had found another Horcrux. Cyrus would want to destroy it right away and he had no intention of telling anyone besides the other potion masters that Harry was a Horcrux himself. Without that bit of knowledge, leaving a Horcrux intact to experiment on didn’t make any sense.

“It’s an old toy from Voldemort’s orphanage.”

“A toy? How in the world did you find that?”

“Dumbledore,” Severus shrugged. “He thought that there might have been something there that could lead us to him.”

“Did it work?”

“No. It was just a toy.”

“Too bad,” Cyrus grunted. “Could have saved us some time down the road.”

“Oh?”

Cyrus shrugged. “You never know. If we ever find the Horcruxes we will have to figure out how to search Albania for him eventually.”

“I doubt it. He will come to us on his own. Voldemort was never one to run from a fight.”

“You seem to know him pretty well,” Cyrus snorted.

“Perks of the job.”

Bathsheda came up and interrupted their conversation. “We are ready for your object Severus! Come place it over here and then I think we are going to need your Patronus to send a few messages.”

Severus followed Bathsheda and knelt down next to a small runic circle with seven carved runes around the outside. He pulled the box from his pocket after transfiguring it into a yo-yo. He placed it carefully on the ground and anchored it with a spell that would permit only him to be able to pick it up again. Cyrus’ words of caution over Malfoy ringing in his head. It wouldn't do for a death eater or their children to take the box.

The next half an hour was busy with small adjustments Bathsheda needed before he declared the circle ready. He then had six students join him over the yo-yo and begin a chant as they each touched one of the runes surrounding the toy. As the last rune began to glow, a larger circle of runes surrounded Bathsheda and his students.

“Oh, I say. This is quite unexpected,” the man mumbled as he read the new circle.

“What is it, Professor?”

“Quite unexpected,” Bathsheda blinked at them. “There are two of Voldemort’s cursed objects in the castle, but only one seems to be hidden by runes. The other one doesn’t have any runic wards on it.”

“Two objects?” Severus murmured. “That is quite unexpected.”

Cyrus clapped him on the back. “Why don’t you send your Patronus around and call the students back? I am sure they would like to celebrate a job well done in the Great Hall with some cocoa and snacks.”

“Hmmm, yes.” Severus casually sent out his doe to round up the students as he mulled over this revelation. One of the objects had to be the anchor for the Defense curse, but what could the other be? A Horcrux perhaps? Harry was outside the circle so it couldn’t be him… perhaps they had lucked out and discovered another Horcrux.

Cyrus leaned over casually to pick up the toy. “Don’t want to leave this lying around.” His hands scrabbled at the object but were unable to move it.

Severus quirked his lips and bent over to easily scoop up the yo-yo. “I thought about your advice and set a spell to make sure only I could lift it.”

Cyrus frowned for a moment before his face cleared. “Glad you listened to me.”

Babbling turned back to the two professors. “The students are all headed to the hall to warm up and discuss the exercise. Care to join?”

“'Fraid not Bathsheda. Severus promised me that he would look over some paperwork for me. I need to get a proposed curriculum to Marchbanks this week and the Wizengamot wants job descriptions and staff requirements by Monday. I really need Severus’ help.”

Severus frowned. “Maybe tomorrow night we can go over your plans Bathsheda.”

“I have the first drama club meeting on Sunday,” Bathsheda said cheerfully. “But we can meet one night this week I am sure. I have some ideas I want to float past you Severus before I present the project to my classes. Two objects are going to change how we have to go about this.”

The professors all turned to the castle and missed the glowering student hidden in the crowd.

***

Bathsheda was straightening up the last of the props as the last of the brand new drama club attendees filed out of the theater.

“That’s the last of them, Sir!” Ron Weasley said cheerfully as he approached the stage. “I got everyone’s name on the sign-up sheet and I collected the votes. Want to count them now?”

“Excellent! Let’s see how the vote turned out if you have the time.”

Ron eagerly dumped the box onto the edge of the stage. It had been Ron’s idea to have students vote on which play they wanted to do this term. The first meeting had been to introduce the idea of the drama club to those interested and propose three plays - a comedy, a romantic drama, and a battle ballad. They had broken the students into three groups and had each group practice a scene from one of the plays. They then ran through that scene in front of the rest of the group before they all cast secret votes into a ballot box on their way out the door.

While Ron started to divvy up the votes into three piles, Bathsheda scanned through the signup sheet. There were approximately thirty names on the list - which was more than what he had been expecting for a brand new club. There were a few that weren’t that surprising - like Pansy Parkinson - and a fair few that had probably been forced to sign up by their friends - like Draco Malfoy. He had recognized a few older students in the meeting who hadn’t written their names down, but he shrugged it off. Charles Avery and Cedric Diggory had both attended and not signed their names in the end. They had probably attended to assuage their curiosity or had maybe even been interested before they found out what time commitments would be required. Either way, the list was more than long enough for a decent-sized play.

“Well Mr. Weasley? Where do the votes fall?”

“The drama was a close second, but the battle ballad came out with the most votes!”

“I say,” Bathsheda rubbed his hands in glee, “We will need to arrange for sword fighting lessons straightaway!”

“Sword fighting lessons? Who can teach those?”

Bathsheda nodded enthusiastically. “It’ll add to the battle scenes if the students know how to hold a sword correctly. I daresay one of the ghosts can teach us I am sure.”

“Wow - this is going to be epic.”

“I take it the meeting went well?” A cheerful voice echoed down the theater.

Bathsheda turned up the aisle and smiled widely at his friend. “I say, Bonham, come to check up on us?”

“Taking a small break from paperwork. I thought I would walk over here and see how you were getting on.” Cyrus Bonham walked leisurely down the aisle towards the two at the stage. “I see I missed the end. Pity I would have liked to see some of it.”

“You can come next Sunday! We chose a play tonight and we are going to do some readings next week so that people can start choosing parts they want to audition for.”

“I’d love to.”

Ron cleared his throat, “If that will be all Sir, I have some homework I should finish up.”

“That’s it for tonight Mr. Weasely,” Bathsheda smiled at him. “Thanks again for all your help.”

“Alight. Goodnight Professor Babbling, Professor Bonham.” Ron turned and walked from the theater.

Cyrus walked up on stage and started examining some of the props. “Did you start practicing tonight?”

“Ah Yes. We thought it would be easier for the students to choose a play if they could watch a short scene from each of them. So Weasley chose a few scenes and I provided a few props to help set the mood.”

“Which play did they choose?” Cyrus hefted a sword and swung it a few times before moving over to look at the piano.

“It’s The Ballad of the Troll War of 632. It has a fair number of non-speaking roles so that probably appealed to the students who were nervous to go after speaking parts.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes fondly. “I am sure the idea of learning how to sword fight was a fair inducement. Hey, what’s this?” He picked up a small box and waved it in the air. “You have a secret admirer.”

Bathsheda blushed. “No. I am sure not.”

Cyrus unfolded the note. “ _Professor Babbling. Thank You for starting a drama club._ No, I suppose not.” He handed the box over. “Go on, open it up.”

Taking the box, Bathsheda carefully lifted the top off. “It’s chocolates. And oh look they are all in shapes that represent drama. There is a set of masks and some books and look at these little curtains.”

“Looks like the students are excited about your new club,” Cyrus laughed.

Bathsheda gestured for his friend to take one of the chocolates before he ate up the curtains. “I say these are quite yummy.”

“Thanks but no,” Cyrus rubbed his tummy. “I have been snacking all day while working on paperwork. I can’t eat another thing.”

“Well, I’ll save one for you tomorrow.”

“Good,” Cyrus sighed. “I suppose I should get back to work.”

“I say, would you and Severus like some help?”

“Yes, but we would probably be better served if you carried on studying the runes needed to isolate Voldemort’s curses. I have been keeping Severus so busy setting up the werewolf school that neither of us has had time to research the Horcruxes much. At least one of us should stay focused.”

“Of course,” Bathsheda nodded his head resolutely. The search for the Horcruxes could not falter. And though he hadn’t had a chance to talk to Snape about it yet, he was certain that one of the cursed objects in the castle had to be a Horcrux. The ritual was set to find objects that he-who-must-not-be-named left here at Hogwarts and what could be a better place to hide one than in the school he grew up, the same school that Dumbledore defended daily. It seemed like something the evil man would have done and he couldn’t wait to talk to Severus about his idea sometime this week.

***

Severus looked over at Babbling’s empty seat. The man never missed breakfast on a weekday so his absence set off Severus’ warning bells. The runes professor was a cheerful morning person, which had long been a deterrent to their friendship. Though Severus had finally trained Bathsheda to not expect a vigorous morning conversation, he had become used to the man’s presence.

“Has anyone seen Babbling lately?” Severus asked the nearby professors.

“I saw him last night, as his drama club was wrapping up.” Cyrus was the only one to respond positively. “He has probably become wrapped up in his plans and lost track of time.”

Frowning, Severus called Tibby. Once the elf had popped in, he instructed her to go find Professor Babbling and either remind him that he was late for breakfast or bring him breakfast to his quarters and to let Severus know.

“Really Severus, it is quite unlike you to worry so,” Minerva pointed out. “You have been known to miss a fair number of meals yourself.”

Severus merely shrugged and took another bite. If he said that he had a bad feeling then the other professors would probably drag Trelawney into this blasted conversation. It would be easy to ignore, but this feeling swirling in his gut was the same he had gotten near Quirrell and Moody years ago. It had been building for the past week or so, but Severus had no idea why. Neither Voldemort nor death eaters were in the castle - this was the safest he had been in a decade

With a loud crack, Tibby appeared at his side. “Professor,” she wailed. “The Professor is dead!”


	27. The Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathsheda Babbling has been poisoned by an unknown assailant and Severus struggles to keep him alive.

#  **Chapter 27: The Poisoning**

“Tibby! Take me to him at once,” Severus said sternly as he jumped to his feet.

With a loud crack, Tibby apparated them both to Bathsheda’s bedroom. The man was lying in bed and Severus flew to his side. The body was cold to the touch, and the skin was blue, but Severus could feel a faint pulse beating far too slow beneath the man’s throat.

“Tibby!,” Severus broke through the elf’s wails. “He isn’t dead. I need you to take us both to the Hospital Wing and get Poppy and the Headmaster right away.”

“But-”

“NO! Just do as I say!”

With a frightened squeak, Tibby popped them to the Hospital wing before popping out to retrieve the Matron and the Headmaster as Severus had asked.

By the time Poppy showed up, Severus had gotten Bathsheda into a bed and had set up a scan to monitor his vitals.

“Severus, what is it?”

“I am unsure Poppy. Tibby found Bathsheda in his bed this morning near death, but his heart is still beating sluggishly. I think he has been poisoned, but I could use your opinion.”

Poppy leaned over her patient. “Have you given him anything yet?”

“No.”

“Grab a bezoar from the cabinet, we need to get one in him right away,” Poppy said worriedly. “His tongue is green.”

Severus swore under his breath and strode over to Poppy’s stores to grab a bezoar and a few other vials. “Here,” he handed over the other supplies and began to force the bezoar down Bathsheda’s throat.

Poppy took the vials and began to rub one onto the professor’s cold chest while her wand was busy scanning the body.

“Severus, Poppy? What has happened?” Albus asked worriedly. He had come into the Hospital wing moments before with Minerva and Cyrus at his side.

“Babbling has been poisoned,” Poppy said abruptly.

“You need to have his quarters searched, Albus,” Severus said. “We need to know what poison was used.”

“Poison?” Minerva whispered. “How could this have happened?”

“I’ll tell you how this happened - someone found out he was working against the curse on my class. This was a deliberate attempt to stop him from ending the curse.”

“He was working against the curse on the Defense position?”

“Yes, he had performed a ritual on Saturday to verify it’s existence. He was going to work on locating next.”

Dumbledore frowned at the bed. “This is most unexpected. How would a death eater have gotten to him?”

“There are any number of death eater children running around this school,” Cyrus growled. “We need to find out who had the last access to his quarters.”

“No,” Severus snapped. “We need to find traces of the poison that did this first. Go search his rooms or take your argument elsewhere. But either way, you need to leave this room and let us try and save him.”

“Of Course Severus,” the Headmaster nodded. “Contact me immediately if there is a change.”

The three professors left the Hospital to go search Babbling’s rooms while Severus and Poppy continued to work on their patient. Over the next few hours, his heartbeat continued to weaken until Poppy finally had to set a spell to have it beat by magic alone. Her voice filled with worry, “Severus he has little chance of recovery unless you can find an antidote. None of the broad spectrum vials are working.”

"I know Poppy," Severus sighed. "I just don't know what poison this is. We need a sample of the poison and I can find no trace of it in his stomach."

***

“Does Snape suspect you?”

“The half-blood fool? No. He suspects nothing.”

“Be careful my son. Hogwarts is filled with blood-traitors and mudbloods. Guard your back.”

“I will Father.”

***

“Severus,” Albus sighed tiredly. “Tell me you have good news.”

Snape shook his head. “I don’t know what poison he was given.”

“Surely you can find traces of it somewhere?”

“There is nothing in his quarters. Cyrus searched Bathsheda’s rooms and all the food and drink he brought me came back clean. We even checked his shampoo and still, there was nothing.”

“Did the house elves take anything?”

“No, they say they cleaned nothing.”

Albus’ shoulders slumped in defeat. “Can you save him if you can’t find traces of the original poison?”

“I can try, but his symptoms are so broad that it could apply to hundreds of poisons. Until we can narrow it down we have no hope but to brew as many antidotes as possible and hope he stays alive long enough to try them all.”

Cyrus gripped Bathsheda’s hand as he sat by the man’s bedside. “Please Severus. You have to try.”

“I’ll do my best,” Severus said hopelessly.

“I know you will,” Albus said comfortingly. “If anyone can save him it’s you.”

***

“I thought you were going after Snape?” The shadowed face growled.

“We were,” the other man shrugged. “But this works out better.”

“Why? So you can play with him as he watches the man die? How does this punish the traitor?”

“Babbling was messing with the Dark Lord’s plans at Snape’s behest. This is a sign to all those that would help the traitor,” the man sneered. “Don’t worry, once Babbling is dead I’ll take care of Snape too.”

“Just make sure you take care of him and his niece. I want the world to know that we don’t take kindly to traitors.”

The other man gave a dark chuckle. “Don’t worry I plan on making Snape watch as I kill his family.”

***

“Sev-” Harry called from the door. “Are you in here?”

Snape looked up with tired eyes. “Over here, Harry.”

Harry carefully walked closer. “How are the antidotes going?”

“This is the fifth one this week and it’s only Tuesday,” Snape turned back to stir the cauldron. “I have a few other simmering.”

“When’s the last time you slept Sev?” Ever since Babbling had been poisoned, Snape had barely left his lab. He went to classes, but his bed had barely been slept in. If Tibby didn’t take him food he would have starved as he only left the dungeons to attend Babbling in the hospital wing.

Snape shrugged. “I can’t sleep. It’s my fault Babbling is ill.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Of course I do Harry,” Snape said fiercely. “He wasn’t poisoned last time. This is because I asked for his help. I got him involved in searching the castle for Voldemort’s curses and one of the death eaters targeted him because of it.”

“He wanted to help. He knew the risks.”

“He was a naive fool Harry,” Snape bit out harshly. “He had no idea what he was getting himself into. But I did and dragged him in anyways.”

“It’s war Sev. People are going to die. You told me that. And if we don’t try and stop them now it's going to get worse and even more people will die.”

“I know.”

“Good. Now, what can I do to help so that you can finish this antidote and go take a nap?”

“I need the rat spleens crushed and the pine bark grated to a fine powder.”

Harry turned to the bench beside Snape and grabbed the wood and a grater before setting to work.

***

“Cousin.”

“What news do you bring?”

“A rumor. Nothing more.”

“Fine then. What rumor have you heard?”

“I hear that our Lord is hidden in Albania.”

“Albania? You lie.”

“Dumbledore believes it to be so.”

“I’ll look into it.”

***

“Dumbledore, we should interrogate the students!” Cyrus demanded as soon as the Headmaster began the staff meeting. “Bathsheda had to have been poisoned by someone in the castle and we need to figure out who. Every time Severus thinks he has found the antidote, the symptoms morph. It’s like the poison is adapting to Severus’ work.”

“This isn’t the auror corps Cyrus. We don’t interrogate the students without cause.”

“Well, what do you propose? Ask everyone nicely who poisoned Bathsheda?” Cyrus growled at the rest of the staff. “I can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

“I am afraid there is nothing we can do. Unless another student turns the poisoner in, we will not terrorize the students by questioning all of them.”

“This is because he was going after Voldemort’s curse on my position. We can’t let the death eaters get away with his,” Cyrus slammed his fist into the table.

“We don’t assume the students are death eaters, Cyrus. Hogwarts has always maintained its neutrality.”

“It seems like Hogwarts is only neutral when it suits you Dumbledore,” Cyrus growled. “You might not make a stand against this, but I will.”

***

“Father, they are saying that the auror wants to interrogate all of us. He knows one of us poisoned Babbling and he wants to come after us.”

“Have you heard anything specific?”

“Only that he hates Slytherins like all aurors. And he is always staring at us. In class, in the Hall. It’s like he is waiting for one of us to slip up so he can jump and lock us up.”

“And how is Snape dealing with the auror?”

“I don’t know. We never see him anymore. He is always in his lab brewing antidotes.”

Some emotion finally crept into the man’s voice. “And he hasn’t found a cure?”

“No.”

“Good - then do nothing. Keep your head down and don’t draw attention to yourself. I want you in the castle as long as possible to watch them. You're of no use to me here.”

“Yes, father.” A churning resentment built in his gut. He would show his father how useful he could be.

***

“It’s been two weeks Severus, has there been any progress?” Albus stood morosely by the comatose professor.

“No Albus, every time I think I have him cured he starts to exhibit new symptoms. It’s like he is constantly being poisoned anew,” Severus’s shoulders sagged.

“We know you are trying your best, Severus,” Cyrus said as he clutched Bathsheda’s hand in his own. He had spent more hours in the hospital room than any other professor. Besides the hospital room, he was haunting Severus’ lab - constantly pushing the potion master to try another antidote. Severus knew that the man blamed himself for not noticing anything the night Bathsheda had been poisoned.

“Perhaps, we should see if St. Mungo’s potioneers can heal him?” Albus asked tentatively.

“No,” Cyrus said. “Severus can heal him. I know he can.”

“A second opinion couldn’t hurt,” Albus soothed the other professor.

“Do it, Albus,” Severus agreed.

As the Headmaster walked away, Cyrus turned to the potioneer. “You can’t give up. You know they won’t try as hard as you.”

“I won’t give up,” Severus promised. “But having other healers can only help. Maybe they can see something I am missing.”

“This isn’t your fault,” Cyrus said sharply.

“It is. They did this to him because he was helping me with Voldemort’s curse on the Defense position. You know it.”

“Yes - but it was his choice to get involved. He was the one who agreed to go after the Defense curse. You can’t blame yourself. Does anyone else know about the Horcruxes?” He demanded. “Could they have targeted him to stop the search?”

“No,” Severus shook his head. “No one knows. Besides us and the Headmaster.”

“Does Dumbledore know that you told us? Could he have let it slip?”

“No, he doesn’t know that you know.”

“Then this is about the curse on the Defense Position. Someone doesn’t want us challenging Voldemort’s legacy.” Cyrus turned back to Bathsheda and clutched the man’s hand tighter before taking out a handkerchief to wipe away some drool by the man’s mouth.

“But who?”

“Malfoy,” Cyrus sneered. “He is always lurking about.”

Severus shook his head. “It’s not Malfoy.”

“Your old loyalties are blinding you. You need to watch him closely,” Cyrus scolded.

He deflated under the auror’s stern eye. “I’ll watch him,” he promised.

***

“They have called St. Mungo’s.”

“I am not worried.”

“You need to be careful.”

“The traitor must pay.”

“Not by you - you are too important where you are at. Let us handle it. See what you can learn before the summer hits, but don’t do anything to jeopardize his trust until then.”

“I know what I am doing.”

***

Severus looked up at the knock on his door. “Mr. Robards, what are you doing here?”

“I am here for my potions lesson,” Jason Robards stood resolutely in front of Severus’ desk.

“I told you I don’t have time for that,” Severus sighed tiredly, “Not while Babbling lies poisoned.”

“With all due respect, Sir now is the perfect time.”

“I have more important things to do than ensure your position as an auror! A life hangs in the balance you fool and you are worried about your N.E.W.T.s,” Severus snarled.

Jason stood unflinching in front of Severus’ desk. “I know Professor Snape, which is why I think you need to come with me to the lab.”

“Twenty points from Gryffindor for wasting my time,” Severus stood and slammed his hands down on his desk. “Think carefully over your next few words,” he bit out.

“Professor Snape, please accompany me to the potions classroom.”

“If you insist on interrupting my work then I’ll see you in detention for the next month with Filch.”

“I accept Sir,” he said unflinchingly. “Now, if you will please come with me, I believe-”

Severus stormed across the room and slammed open the door to the potions lab. “Fine, I am here Mr. Robards, now what do you want?” Severus finished his rant by sweeping his arm dramatically across the room before noticing the nine students in the room.

Jason Robards crossed the room to stand by the five other students who were taking remedial N.E.W.T. potions with him. Next to them were Camelia Woods and the three other students who were studying muggle healing with him. They all had workbenches set up and were looking at him attentively.

“What is this?” Severus asked stonily.

“We want to help you find the antidote, Sir.”

Severus leaned over threateningly. “And why should I trust any of you? Professor Babbling was poisoned by someone in this castle. It could very well be one of you.”

“I want to be a healer,” Camelia Woods said confidently. “I would be willing to swear an oath to do Babbling no harm.”

“Oaths can be broken.”

“You can check all our work,” Robards interrupted. “Even if you only have us prepare ingredients it will still be faster than doing it all yourself. There are only ten of us, you can easily watch us prepare antidotes and verify the safety of them.”

He frowned forbiddingly at the students, “Even if one of you isn't the guilty party, Professor Babbling was poisoned by a supporter of Voldemort. Your lives would be in danger if you were to help.”

“With all due respect, our lives would only be in danger if one of were to tell, and that is a risk that we are willing to take.”

“It isn’t a risk that  _ I am  _ willing to take.”

“Again, with all due respect, if one of us was to betray the others then you would know that the poisoner is one of us ten which would guarantee the safety of the rest of the school. And that is a chance that you should be willing to risk.”

Severus folded his arms across his chest and glared at the ten students before him. “Fine, but you will all swear a vow of secrecy to me and I  _ will _ be checking your work. And if any of you betray us I do not promise to kill you out of hand.”

All ten of them nodded and returned his savage smile. “Very well, break into pairs, I have five different antidotes we can make tonight. We need two copper cauldrons and three pewter; Miss Woods, I will prepare a list of ingredients for you to retrieve while I am writing up instructions.”

***

“Malfoy.”

“Avery.”

“You have been traveling quite a bit lately.”

Malfoy raised a supercilious eyebrow. “I didn’t realize my travel plans were of such interest to you.”

“Oh you know, my son might have mentioned that Draco received some special swiss chocolates a few weeks ago.” Avery carefully examined his nails.

“Why yes, we were in Lucerne to examine the wood carvings. Narcissa has her heart set on new wood paneling for the library,” Malfoy nodded coolly.

“Ah, I don’t suppose you made it to Albania while you were there?”

“Don’t you know your geography?” Malfoy sneered, “Albania is nowhere near Switzerland.”

“My mistake.”

“Yes, quite.”

Avery gave him a pleasant smile. “You will let me know if you go though? Right?”

“Perhaps.”

***

“Professor Snape!” Tibby squeaked. “Dobby found this when he was searching Professor Babbling’s rooms as you asked!” The house elf held out a small black ribbon.

Severus carefully grabbed it with a cloth, being careful not to touch the ribbon directly. He brought it up to his nose and gave it a delicate sniff. “Where was it?”

“It was on the floor, under his desk.”

“Was there anything else out of place?”

“No Sir,” the elf shook her head, “Just this ribbon.”

“Hmmm, thank you Tibby. This could be helpful.” Severus slowly stroked his chin. “Tell Dobby that he did well.”


	28. The Poison Lingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babbling has stabilized in the Hospital wing with still no signs of getting better.

# Chapter 28: The Poison Lingers

Albus cleared his throat. “Thank you all for joining me for a staff meeting midweek. I know we have all been troubled as of late, but I would like to introduce you to Bridget Early, the evaluator from the ICW’s Educational Standards Department. Inquisitor Early has kindly consented to come to review our school over the next month and provide us with suggestions so as to continue to meet the high quality of education that our students all deserve.”

The petite woman at Albus’s side stood up and nodded at the room. “Thank you Headmaster for that kind welcome. Good evening Hogwarts. It is my hope that you continue to go about your work at this school for the time being as if I was not here. I would like a chance to evaluate the classes and the students of Hogwarts without interfering in your daily operations. I hope that my time here is looked at as a reaffirmation of Hogwarts’ curriculum and not an attack and that you take any suggestions I provide in the spirit they are given. I have a strong love of learning and wish for all schools to instill that love in as many students as possible. In front of the students, I would prefer it if you all refer to me as my title, Inquisitor Early, but in private you may all call me Ms. Early.”

“I do hope you don’t grade us too harshly on Ancient Runes,” Septima Vector chuckled self-consciously. “Professors Flitwick, Sinistra, and I have been splitting that class for the past few weeks while the runes professor has been ill.”

“Oh?” Early raised a finely arched brow. “If it is a long term illness you should call on the Runes Guild to provide a substitute professor while yours is incapacitated.”

“I am sure that won’t be necessary,” Dumbledore demurred. “Our potions professor is on the cusp of curing him.”

“While I do not like to interfere before my initial evaluation is done, Headmaster. It is my understanding that your professors spent two months of the last term sharing the work of The Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. And now you have three teachers splitting runes for over two weeks? The charters of all wizarding schools in Europe and Asia call for the guilds to provide assistance if a school’s professor is unable to fulfill his or her contract. It's one of the benefits for hiring active guild members as professors. You could easily be filling these vacancies without overtaxing your current professors.”

“The staff prefers the extra work over having outsiders come in,” Dumbeldore twinkled.

“Now hold on a moment, Headmaster,” Vector interrupted. “While I agree that we need to ensure that no death eaters come in to finish off Bathsheda, another hand around here would not be amiss. Especially an expert in runes that can continue Bathsheda’s project that got him into this mess in the first place. Maybe if there is another person who can locate you-know-who’s curse on the Defense position we can catch the poisoner in a second attempt.”

“You mean to bait the trap,” Cyrus grinned eagerly. “Bring the dastard out of hiding.”

“Just what has been going on around here?” Early looked around the room with a frown. “Your runes professor was poisoned?”

“One of the students here chose the wrong side and poisoned the professor when he made a stand against Voldemort, we need to catch them in the act,” Cyrus said.

“Well, I suppose if you think it is a good idea, you can request a substitute from the guild,” Albus allowed.

“No,” Cyrus shook his head. “The death eaters might be watching me. It would be suspicious if I requested a new professor from the Runes Guild. You should put in the request.”

“Very well.”

“But you must be upfront with the guild,” Minerva admonished. “I’ll not have a clueless guild member being set up as bait. Whoever they send needs to know that they are putting their life at risk or I’m sending them right back,” Minerva’s brogue had thickened in her distress. ”This year had been quite dangerous enough without setting up innocents for slaughter.”

“Of course,” Albus nodded. “I’ll see to it.”

*

“Hey Sev-”

Severus looked up from the murtlap tentacles he was pulping to see Harry staring at him intensely. “Yes, Harry?”

“I am sorry I was mad at you for not helping find Robin and Marion.”

“And I am sorry that I was not kinder over your feelings. I should have listened to your fears.”

“It’s Ok,” Harry shrugged. “I know you didn’t mean to be mean.”

“I think we both have things to still learn about being a family. I am surprised you never pushed the issue after that first week.”

Harry shrugged. “Professor Babbling and Bonham said I shouldn’t bother you with it. That you had other things to worry about.”

Severus raised his brow in surprise… that didn’t seem like something they would have said. “You can talk to me about anything Harry. You aren’t ever a bother. Even if the Horcruxes and my potions research keeps me busy, you are the reason for all of that. So you come first.”

“Ok Sev.”

“Good - now you need to mince those hagfish hearts into pieces about half the size you are currently chopping them into.”

“Like this?”

“Yes - that is much better.”

The door swung open behind them and Cyrus called out a cheerful greeting. “Knock, knock. Why am I not surprised to see you both holed up in the potions classroom?”

“Because Dad has a lot of brewing to do,” Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his mincing.

“How come you never brew in your personal lab?”

“No one has access to my personal lab, not even Harry. It is easier to brew the antidotes here where the Headmaster can reach me if needed.”

“I’d like to see the place sometime,” Cyrus said casually. “A gold cauldron potion master’s personal lab is bound to be fascinating.”

Severus shook his head. “There are too many sensitive areas, another presence would be dangerous.”

“Ah, too bad. Let me know if you ever change your mind.”

“What are you doing here Cyrus? We are quite busy.”

Cyrus held up his hands placatingly, “I know Severus. Just came to fill you in on the staff meeting.”

“Oh? What did I miss that you felt it necessary to come right down and tell me?”

“The ICW Inquisitor showed up today. She is going to be sitting in on lessons for the next few weeks and presenting the school with recommendations.”

“Ah, an excellent resource for your future school. I am sure she will have lots of advice for you.”

“Yes, but she had an even better idea for Hogwarts,” Cyrus said. “She said that part of the school’s charter includes a note to call on the guilds to request a substitute if a professor can’t teach. Dumbledore is going to get in touch with the Runes Guild and request someone who would be willing to continue working on the Defense curse and serve as bait to the potioneer.”

Severus turned to him in surprise. “You can’t be serious? We are going to acquire another runes expert to set a trap for Bathsheda's assailant? ”

“It’s fine - I’ll work something out with a few aurors from the Ministry. The new professor won’t be in any real danger.”

“But still Cyrus, I must protest. This plan is foolhardy.”

Cyrus released a frustrated groan. “We have no leads, I have to do something!”

“Have you even gone to the Ministry to request Voldemort’s files or started searching the archives?” Severus sternly reprimanded the man. “I know you are upset about Bathsheda but one of us needs to focus on the Horcruxes and all my time is being spent brewing antidotes.”

“I know. And I have started reading the files. Did you know that of the ten death eaters that got kissed this summer, only six of them had biological heirs? I am trying to see if we can gain access to the other four’s property while their wills are in probate.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Severus muttered.

“See I can do two things at once! Say, do you know the name of the orphanage you went to this summer? Or anyone he was friends with there? Or even Voldemort's real name? I’d like to look through those files if I can?”

“No, sorry,” Severus turned his back and bent over his ingredients. “Dumbledore arranged everything. He just brought me along as an extra pair of hands.”

“See if you can find out. Can’t hurt to have another set of eyes check the place over for Horcruxes. Maybe even track down a few of his old friends for clues.”

“I’ll speak to him tonight.”

***

Severus knocked on the Headmaster’s door and waited for a response.

“Come in Severus,” Albus finally called. “Sorry, you caught me away from my desk for a moment.”

“Headmaster, I have found something.”

“Oh,” Albus sighed in relief. “Finally.”

“I am afraid it isn’t good news.” Severus held out a black ribbon in a gloved hand. “Dobby and Tibby found this in Babbling’s quarters. It has traces of stonefish venom and Digger wasp stingers.”

“Can’t you cure those easily?”

“Yes - and I did so over two weeks ago.”

“But then, why isn’t he getting better?”

The potion master straightened and crossed his arms. “I believe that someone in the castle is continuing to dose him with various poisons.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

Dumbledore’s trademark twinkle dimmed. “I had hoped that this generation would make better choices than their forefathers.”

“None of them have been taught to expect consequences from their choices,” Severus sneered. “You can’t expect change when you haven’t taught them better.”

“Do what you must to determine who is responsible.”

"It is more than one I am afraid. No one person could brew this many poisons alone unless this was months in planning."

Dumbledore sighed. “I just don't see how they would have targeted him over the Defense curse so quickly.”

"I don't know either," Severus agreed thoughtfully. "This feels more premeditated than a few weeks of work."

"And you are sure that Bathsheda had no plans to work on the Defense curse before the term started?"

"No, I suggested it on my birthday. The man didn't even think it was a real curse before then."

"That only give the prisoner two weeks to procure the poison. It isn't much time."

"No, it was not much time at all."

*

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Neville asked tentatively.

“Yes, please take a seat,” Severus waved the door closed behind him and threw up some privacy wards around the room. “Did anyone see you on your way here?”

“Uh, No Professor.”

“Good - I need your help with something but it must remain the utmost secret. Not even Professor Sprout may know.”

“What do you need help with?” Neville said cautiously.

“I believe that whoever poisoned Professor Babbling is still poisoning him.”

“But how is that possible?”

“The poisoner would have to be visiting him in the hospital and dosing him with new poisons in response to the antidotes that I have been feeding him.”

“Oh - do you know who Sir?”

“I have a few suspects but no proof.”

“What do you need me to do Professor?”

“Two things - The first should be easy for you. I need you to choose three to four plants to place by Professor Babbling’s bedside. I want house plants that can suck toxins out of the air. I would prefer a devil’s ivy, a type of bromeliad, and a dracaena. All three of those have been known to purify the air and I am hoping that if the poison is airborne a plant such as those will be able to draw the poison out of the air.”

“Do you have specific species in mind?”

“No, whatever you think is best. I would prefer it if you would be responsible for caring for the plants and notifying me directly if one of them seems to be reacting to a toxin. But only I and Madam Pomfrey may know.”

“Sir, what about Professor Sprout?”

Severus shook his head. “No, I think her involvement would be noticed. But you wouldn’t be considered a threat even if they did notice you.”

Neville’s shoulders slumped dejectedly.

“I meant no offense Mr. Longbottom, but your interest in herbology is not widely known as exceptional. Even if someone was to see you taking care of plants for Babbling it would be seen as an attempted cheerful measure, not a secret plan to catch a murderer.”

Neville’s shoulders straightened and he gave the professor a tentative smile. “What was the second thing Sir?”

“I want you to set a few charms on the plants to monitor Babbling’s visitors.”

“I am not very good at charms Sir.”

“I hear you have improved greatly since you have gotten a new wand. But we will practice now before you go.”

“What charms do you want?”

“There is a charm - _Mentio Homenum_ that will write down every person’s name that visits. You will have to alter it slightly so that the list is hidden but that one is easy enough. Have you heard of the _Avensegium_ charm?”

“Erh, No”

“It is used to track an object back to its source. I have modified it into a new charm _Conspicio Avensegium Tris_ will track any person who visits Professor Babbling three or more times in a week and trace their steps for up to three hours afterwards. It is my hope that we can catch one of them doing something suspicious.”

“Why three visits?”

“Whoever is poisoning him has to be dosing him regularly. So either one person is coming multiple times a week or there are multiple people at fault. At the moment I am hoping that it is only one culprit. If this doesn’t work we will have to revise the spell. After a week or two, if the first charm records a suspicious pattern among the visitors, we can modify the second charm to record memories from the visitors that arouse my curiosity.”

Neville gulped audibly at this news. “How will we be able to see what they did for those three hours?”

“Easy, their magical traces will be recorded on one of the leaves of your plants. We will be able to follow along as if it was a memory in a Pensieve.”

“No offense Sir, but why don’t you just cast the spell?”

Severus shook his head. “There is a chance that they know my magical signature.”

“Oh wow - and you think I can cast these spells undetected?”

“Yes, the charms will have to be reapplied to the plants at least once a week. But I have faith in you that you can do this safely. Are you willing to do this?”

“Yes Professor!”

“Good, then let us begin. Get out your wand and follow my movements.”

***

“Hi Ashley,” Thaddius Nott greeted her in the Great Hall.

“Oh, Hi Thaddius, want to join us for lunch?” Ashley waved him into a seat.

“Uh, Sure, I mainly came over here to see if you had heard from your Uncle about tomorrow?”

“What about?”

“Well, it’s a Hogsmeade weekend and I know over Imbolc he was busy trying to cure Professor Babbling, so I didn’t expect him to arrange anything for us to do to celebrate the beginning of spring. But I was wondering if he had any plans this weekend for us, what with it being Valentine's and all on Monday.”

Ashley shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s better than it was at the beginning of the month but I still hardly see him. I doubt he even knows it's a Hogsmeade weekend.”

Thaddius’ face fell. “Oh. That’s too bad, I was looking forward to doing something.”

“It’s not as much fun as something Ashley’s Uncle organizes, but you can join the drama club this weekend. The Gryffindor ghost - Sir Nicholas - is teaching us sword fighting.” Dennis spoke up.

“Really? That sounds pretty cool.”

“Yeah. Ron didn’t want the drama club to die out without the Professor so he decided last week to keep it going. He wants us to start practicing sword fighting and running some lines so that when the Professor wakes up we can still put on a play for the end of the year.” Dennis shrugged, “It might not be the full Ballad, but at least we will have something to cheer him up.”

“That’s a really neat idea Dennis! Can I join?”

“Sure. You should see if any of the other Slytherins want to join in too. I bet Professor Snape could use a laugh when this is all over too.”

***

Pushing the door open, Severus wearily walked into the staff lounge. He trudged over to the sideboard and fixed himself a cup of coffee before seating himself in his usual chair between Minerva and Flitwick.

“Severus, it’s good to see you out of the dungeons,” Minerva said as she plated a chocolate eclair for him. ”Any progress?”

“Nothing substantial,” Severus sighed. “I have a long list of antidotes that he has now tried and few positive reactions. If he ever recovers he is going to be immune to almost every poison in the world after this.”

“I am sure you will cure him soon. I have great faith in your abilities Severus,” Minerva said bracingly.

“Yes, and I hear the healers at St. Mungo’s are working hard on their own antidotes. Are any of them experts in poison?”

Severus shook his head. “No, though I have written to a medical potioneer in America that specializes in poisons at the Mayo Clinic, a muggle and magical hospital over there. I am hoping that she will have a few insights into Bathsheda’s health.”

“A muggle and magical hospital you say? Oh my.”

“It is an American tendency to try and mesh the two worlds, and I have heard that the hospital is well renowned in the muggle medical world.”

“Well, I do hope something works out,” Minerva said. “This has been quite a trying month.”

“Severus,” Aurora interrupted. “Have you had a chance to meet Inquisitor Early yet? Bridget is an old friend of mine from the Irish Academy of Magic. She is going to be here for at least the next month to evaluate Hogwarts.

He swallowed a mouthful of coffee and nodded at the witch sitting beside the astronomy professor. “I have not yet had the chance. My work has kept me busy since she arrived a few days ago.”

Early nodded back with a smile and rose to curtsey. “Don’t get up Potion Master Snape. From all accounts, you could use a few minutes of rest.”

“Thank you,” he blinked at her. “Please call me Severus. All the other professors do.”

“My given name is Bridget,” she offered in return, “Though I ask that all refer to me as Inquisitor Early in front of the students.”

“Will I be seeing you in my class this week?”

“I plan on starting with the younger years and working my way up as I circle through the subjects. So I dare say you should see me early this week.”

“Hmmm, I don’t suppose you would be willing to give a guest lecture to the students about the ICW before you leave? Very few British witches and wizards understand how the ICW works and this would be an excellent opportunity for them.”

“I feel like you are testing my resume,” Early laughed. “But if the other professors agree that the students would enjoy such an opportunity I would be happy to comply after the audit is complete.”

“I do think the students would benefit from such a lecture,” Filius agreed. “They have little exposure to ministries outside our own.”

At that moment, the Headmaster entered the staff lounge and the small conversations about the room quieted. “Ah, good evening everyone,” he greeted them with a jovial tone.

“I will try and keep the meeting short, but I wanted to let you all know that the Runes Guild is sending a replacement professor. Eadred Futhark should be here in a few days and will be taking over for Bathsheda for the time being. He is from Denmark, so should be uninvolved in local politics and the Runes Guild assures me that he is willing to continue Bathsheda’s recent project to locate the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.”

“Did Bathsheda leave notes for Futhark to follow?” Vector asked.

Albus genially stroked his beard. “I do not know for sure, but Cyrus assured me that Severus is up to date on the project.”

“I don’t have a copy of his notes, but I should be able to explain the premise of Bathsheda’s research.” Severus sighed, “I believe that his office has remained untouched so his notes should be easy to find and duplicate.”

“I have been working to recreate his research with the seventh years the past three weeks,” Vector spoke up. “I want to work with this Futhark when he comes to make sure he is above board.”

“Excellent idea, Septima,” Albus twinkled. “I didn’t hear of any issues at Hogsmeade this weekend. Is there any other business?”

“There is one,” Vector said coolly. “Pomona and I overheard a few first years lamenting that Severus was too busy working to heal Bathsheda to plan a Valentine’s Festival this weekend or tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Severus startled. “I hadn’t thought about the holiday.”

“Not to worry - we don’t expect you to do everything around here. There is a castle of perfectly capable of adults after all.” Vector continued, “Pomona and I organized a small celebration for tomorrow evening and have posted notices in the common rooms.”

“Excellent,” Albus nodded happily.

“However,” Vector continued, “Pomona and I believe that Severus’ idea of organizing festivities for the younger students on Hogsmeade weekends to be a good one. We would like to propose a sign-up sheet for professors to take a weekend in lieu of signing up for patrols. There are only two more Hogsmeade weekends this year - who would like to take them?”

“I’ll take the weekend before Easter Holidays,” Flitwick volunteered. “I am sure I can organize something fun for them.”

“Erh, I’ll take the weekend in May,” Hagrid said gruffly. “Suppose I can rustle up some games for the youngins’ in the nice weather.”

“I’ll make a note on the Hogsmeade duty rosters,” Minerva said. “Let me know if anyone plans on assisting either of you and I’ll adjust the rosters as needed.”

“Very good, very good,” Albus nodded to the plans. “If that is all?”

“Oh no,” Pomona smiled brightly. “I think Severus can be excused for the time being as he has important brewing to do, but the rest of us have some important listening to do. Inquisitor Early has kindly consented to present us with Anti-bullying Campaigns other schools have enacted and various teaching charters other schools outside Britain have in place to ensure a safe environment for students and staff.”

“I had quite forgotten,” Albus smiled weakly. “This should be quite educational.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the time being, I am going to resist commenting back - I don't want to give any hints as to who the poisoner is!


	29. Professor Futhark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Futhark arrives at Hogwarts. An insight into various minds around the castle.

#  **Chapter 29: Professor Futhark**

Dumbledore walked up to his seat at the head table. “Before we begin, I have a happy announcement to make. The Potions Guild has sent us Master Eadred Futhark to teach Professor Babbling’s classes. I ask that you all join me in welcoming Master Futhark here for the time being, even as we all hope that Professor Babbling wakes up soon.”

He gestured to the burly blond man sitting next to him. Futhark stood up and nodded at the room, but declined to speak and quickly sat back down as the claps petered out. “In related news, Master Futhark has some experience in curse breaking, so he will be offering additional lectures on that subject every Monday night in lieu of the Potions Club since Professor Snape will continue to put his extra duties on hold for the time being. More details will be posted in your common rooms. I believe that is all for tonight, so tuck in!” Dumbledore twinkled merrily as he sat back down and the food appeared.

The Headmaster expected to be able to engage the runes master in conversation, but he found himself on the side of an ongoing conversation between the man and Septima Vector. They were discussing the curse on the Defense position and why Bathsheda had been convinced it was real. Dumbledore had to admit, he had been surprised wh Baenthsheda had mentioned his plans to locate the curse this year. The students had long rumored that the position was cursed, but none of the wizarding public at large or even the professors seemed to believe it. Dumbledore had long felt that that was part of the curse itself. A most insidious part, as an ineffective Defense education would lead to a fearful populace that was unable to fight back.

It had probably been Severus’ influence that made the man recognize the curse. Snape had long had a knack of dark arts and a way of looking at them that could be considered poetically beautiful if the subject hadn’t been so dangerous. It was one of the things that had worried the Headmaster about the boy when he had been a student. However, Severus had proven that he could resist the temptation over the last decade and Albus hadn’t feared that his potion master would fall back into danger in years. Even this year, with all of Severus’ distemper and intractable changes, Albus knew that the boy was still firmly on the side of the light. His actions might be driving Albus daft, but they were all done with the intent to promote good.

Curing lycanthropy and removing the dark mark were admirable accomplishments. It was just too bad that these accomplishments were eroding Severus’ position as a spy. When Voldemort came back they would need a spy, but Dumbledore was starting to accept that Severus had lost the taste for it. It was just puzzling that it was the advent of Remus that had turned him against spying and made him take a stand. Severus had done everything that Albus had asked for almost fifteen years. That the return of a childhood bully would spark this much change was surprising. Maybe he should have thought more about Severus’ feelings, but what was done was done. He had been thinking that Harry could use an old friend of his father’s around to guide him. After the battle with the basilisk and the diary, Albus had felt that Harry deserved a treat. And if the diary was a Horcrux as Dumbledore suspected, that meant that the road ahead of Harry was going to be long and dangerous. A year with an old family friend would have been good for the boy. He had discounted how Remus’ presence would affect Severus and now he had to find himself another spy.

Dumbledore scanned the Great Hall and thought about the students that sat in it. One of them might be groomed to be his next spy. Perhaps Severus would have some suggestions once he had cured Bathsheda. Yes, Albus hummed happily to himself. Severus would make a good mentor to the next generation of spies. It was simply a matter of selecting the right one. He fell to his plotting as the conversation continued around him.

***

Severus started at the knock on his wards. He had started locking his potions lab when anyone else was there helping him brew as a safety precaution. He looked over at the ten sixth years and four seventh years who were currently working on various antidotes around the room. The seventh years had been invited to join them for the first time this week and they had been a welcome addition to the group. And yet now there was a suspicious knock on the door.

He cautiously walked over and cast a few spells; he could only detect one person on the other side, with an unknown magical signature. So he cast a shield behind him and opened the door. “Yes?” Severus drawled.

The blond man before him nodded respectfully. “Are you Potion Master Severus Snape?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I am Runes Master Eadred Futhark,” the man gave him a respectful bow. “I have to speak to you about the project you were working on with Master Babbling.”

“Ah, Master Futhark, I had heard of your coming,” Severus gave him a bow in equal measure. “I am sorry that I have not had a chance to greet you.”

“I know you are busy attempting to cure my predecessor. If you have a moment, I would like to speak to you about him.”

“Very well.” Severus opened the door and motioned for the man to follow him to his office. The shield blocking the rest of the classroom, and its inhabitants, drew Futhark’s attention, but he didn’t press for details. Once the door was closed and sealed behind them, Severus took up a seat behind his desk and eyed the man who sat rigidly across from him. “Would you like some tea?” He offered.

“No, though I’ll take some coffee if you have some.” At Severus’s quizzical eyebrow, the man explained. “McGonagall said that the coffee carafe in the teacher’s lounge was your doing so I am guessing you have some down here as well.”

“Yes, the house elves keep a pot fresh for me.” Waving a hand, a set appeared on the nearby bookcase and Futhark got up to fix himself a cup. He took it with more milk or sugar than Severus would prefer, but took the cup that Futhark prepared for him with a small murmur of thanks. He checked it for potions might have slipped in before he took a small sip and set it aside. “Now then, what did you wish to discuss?”

Futhark sat back down with his own cup and seemed more at ease than before. “I wish to look over Master Babbling’s notes on the runic circle he created the day before he was poisoned. Professor Vector led me to believe that he had created it with your assistance.”

“Did Vector tell you what the purpose of the circle was?”

“She said that the two of you were looking to undo the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He was to locate the object tying the curse to the castle and you were going to undo the curse once the location was found.”

The potions master nodded carefully. “Yes, and a day after he ran a circle verifying the presence of a cursed object owned by Voldemort he was nearly killed. Did they explain that as well?”

He took a careful sip of his coffee and sat back in the chair. “I assume you have looked me up Master Snape, so I can only assure you that the guild sent me here because they were made aware of master Babbling’s circumstances. I have a Mastery in Runes and in Curse Breaking; as such I volunteered to come here and finish what Master Babbling started.” Futhark took another large sip of his coffee. “I can only assume that you have dosed the coffee with veritaserum and are planning on interrogating me before you trust me with your research.”

“Yes,” Severus agreed shamelessly at Futhark’s even expression. “What do you know of the plot to poison Babbling?”

“I am not involved, nor do I know anything. However, I have a suggestion. Instead of interrogating me verbally, when we both know that I am probably capable of resisting its effects to at least some extent, I will allow you to use legilimency.”

Severus sat back to ponder this with some surprise. He had been planning on going to a few meals in the Great Hall over the next week to use legilimency on the man. The danger was too great not to have to make the time. Yet here he was offering his mind when it was open with veritaserum. The potion not only made it hard not to tell the truth, but it stripped down occlumency barriers. He had always made it a habit to take an antidote for veritaserum when he was called to the Dark Lord’s side even before he had become a spy. The combination of veritaserum and legilimency could even cause brain damage if the caster stampeded through the process. So Futhark’s offer was one of high trust but was also suspicious.

“Why would you offer that?”

Futhark continued to look at him equably. “You want to know why I would trust a known death eater to explore my mind with no previous level of trust between us?” Futhark guessed. “It is simple - you have been recommended to me by people that I trust.”

It still seemed too easy, but Severus grabbed his wand and nodded. “Very well. _Legilimens._ ”

The mind was surrounded by residual occlumency shields, but they parted before Severus’ presence as if they were never there. He was careful to skim past memories of families and friends and only stopped to watch Futhark’s recent conversations with his guild. The conversations had gone much as one would expect and he moved on to look for histories of pain and anger. He found a few backlashes from broken curses - a particularly nasty entrail expelling curse on an old Thai temple was one of the worst. But no memories of cruciatus curses or torture from fellow wizards. He chased down a few memories of old anger, but most of those centered around an absent father and a neglectful uncle that had both been caught up in the war with Grindelwald and had led to a disappointing childhood. There was some anger about a friend and money that was fresh in the man’s mind, but there was no racist anger that would lead to fanaticism. So he carefully extracted himself to the outskirts of Futhark’s thoughts and released the spell.

“Do you trust me now?” Futhark asked calmly.

“Not completely. But I do trust you enough to give you Babbling’s notes.” Severus pulled open a drawer on his desk and took out a purple notebook. He had gone to Babbling’s office on Sunday, after the staff meeting, and copied Babbling's notes while being careful to redact any mentions of Horcruxes. It seems the runes professor had been working on the theory that the second item could be a Horcrux. He had made a second copy for Vector that he would send over tonight now that Futhark was here and had approached him.

Severus handed the notebook over to Futhark and opened another drawer to bring out the transfigured yo-yo. He carefully set it on the desk and cast the same ward he had set up during the runic circle to make it impossible to pick up. “This was the item of Voldemort’s we used to anchor the circle. You can scan it and record its signature, but I must ask you not to touch it.”

“Hmm, most unusual. Are you sure that it was his?”

“Positive.”

The other man cast a few spells over the object before recording a few notes in the book. “You will be available for questions I assume.”

“Of course.”

“Good, then I must be off.” Futhark stood to go and Severus directed him to a door that led directly to the hall.

Severus walked back to the classroom and double-checked the students’ progress while he had been gone. The rest of the evening went peacefully, but he was careful to send the students out under a disillusionment charm. He would not have any more lives endangered because of his complacency.

***

“What do you think you are doing Malfoy?” Ron demanded.

Draco smirked at him. “Getting sword fighting lessons obviously Weasel. You just said what we were doing.”

“No, but,” Ron spluttered. “It’s the drama club Malfoy. You shouldn’t be here.”

“What,” Draco sneered. “Are you saying Slytherins aren’t allowed at your precious drama club Weasel. Because Professor Babbling invited us specifically.”

Ron crossed his arms furious at the slimy Slytherin. “You weren’t here last week! What are you playing at!”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “It was _Hogsmeade_ , Weasel. I had other things to do. But I was here the first meeting and I am here now.”

“Yeah, well I am in charge until Babbling is back. And I say-”

“If he comes back,” Draco said casually.

Ron’s face turned bright red and he opened his mouth to yell at the git when Pansy interrupted them. “Boys, as fascinating as this is, someone needs to perform the _Gemino_ charm for Sir Nicholas and then hand out the swords, and as I decided to become costume director I am too busy.”

“You can’t just appoint yourself costume director Parkinson!” Ron turned to her sidetracked from his confrontation with Malfoy. “I am the director!”

“Obviously, but you need a costume and props director Weasley. And I volunteered first - you should go talk to Creevey, he wants to be the lights and sound director. I’d go lock that down before he starts getting any crazy ideas.”

“What,” Ron turned to Dennis before scanning the group to look for Colin. “Colin,” he cried before stomping away.

“Nicely played,” Draco smirked.

“It’s what I do best. Weasley has a short temper, one simply needs to know how to manage it. Now go duplicate those swords and get Sir Nick to start teaching you and the rest of the students before Weasley remembers he hates Slytherins more than he hates Creevey’s camera.”

Draco smirked and turned to go back to the stage where the sword fighting demonstration was set to start, but he was stopped by Pansy’s arm on his sleeve. “Oh, and Draco? Watch your tongue about Babbling,” she hissed. “This is his club and if you run off your mouth like you usually do they will lynch you as the traitor before you have a chance to fight back.”

He sneered at the students around them, “I am not afraid of a few Gryffindors.”

“I wouldn’t worry about the Gryffindors - I’d worry about all of us who know that your father helped open the Chamber of Secrets last year. And now Professor Babbling lays near death the day after he starts working to undo you-know-who’s curse on the castle. It doesn’t look good for you Drake.”

“My Father-”

“Isn’t here,” Pansy cut in. “And with Professor Snape removing his dark mark and taking a stand against the death eaters, your Father’s power is waning in the Slytherin dorms.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. “And what do you have to say about this?”

“Nothing for the moment,” Pansy stressed. “The Parkinsons are still maintaining their neutrality in the conflict. But my dad is pulling out of his business partnership with yours and investing elsewhere.”

“My parents hadn’t told me that,” Draco said dully. He knew that Pansy’s name was on his mother’s list of pureblood alliances to maintain and this news was surprising, to say the least. “Does this mean that you are going to study with Theo now instead of me?”

“Only if you turn out to know anything about the poisoning, or if you say something stupid just to get a rise out of people,” Pansy said firmly. “I won’t get involved in your little tiff with Potter and Weasley anymore either.”

“Alright.” 

Pansy looked at him sadly, “I am sorry Drake, just be careful Ok? The house is divided at the moment and you need to watch your back.”

***

Charles Avery carefully stirred his cauldron and added chopped up nettles every three rotations. He knew that on the outside he looked extremely focused, but internally he had his eyes on the classroom. Snape was wandering around the stations and had stopped at Diggory’s cauldron to discuss something. He gave a small nod to his lab partner, who passed on a designated signal to the Gryffindor on the other side of the room.

He saw Perks add powdered centaur bone to his cauldron and was already moving as the potion exploded and doused half a dozen students in an acid like sludge. Avery rushed over to Snape’s private stores and popped three vials open before adding hemlock essence to each. He then stuffed a few ingredients haphazardly into his pockets and scurried back to his table before removing the Notice-Me-Not charm.

“Did you get the stuff?” Warrington muttered under his breath.

“Yeah - I have it all,” Avery smirked. He had gotten all the ingredients they had discussed and then some.

They both looked over at their friend Perks and winced in sympathy at the blistering skin where the potion had eaten through his robes. He had been hit the worst, but it looked like there had been no permanent injuries. The burn paste Snape made would clear up all the abrasions and Perks would probably be out of the Hospital wing within a day or two. Avery exchanged a happy smirk with Warrington. Perks had volunteered to be the decoy and had accepted the pain. All three thought the danger was worth the risk.

Snape had finally stabilized the students enough for them to be sent to the Hospital wing with one of the Prefects. And as Perks walked out the door, Avery was able to give him a small nod to assure him that the plan had gone without a hitch. He turned back to his cauldron and continued to add the nettles as Snape’s watchful eye swept over the class.

***

“Snape, do you have a few moments before your next class?” Futhark stopped Snape as he began to rise from his finished lunch.

Severus nodded. “Yes, I have about half an hour before my next class.”

“Good, there is something I want to discuss with you.”

“I only have a few minutes before my class,” Cyrus interrupted. “But I would be happy to be of service.”

“No. Go to your class Bonham,” Futhark said brusquely. “I only need the Potion Master.”

“Oh,” Cyrus’ face fell. “Well let me know if I can help later.”

“Sure thing Bonham.”

Futhark and Severus left the Great Hall side by side with Cyrus’ wounded stare following them. In silence, Futhark led them to a little used hallway of the seventh floor. He stopped in front of an ugly painting and cast some privacy wards. Severus quickly added _Muffliato_ to keep the portraits from overhearing.

“Well then. Why have you brought me here?” Severus raised a suspicious brow.

“I refined the locating spells Babbling was working on. The object that was hidden by runes is still blocked from me, but the other object is here somewhere in this hallway.”

“You seem very certain of that for only having had a few days with Babbling’s notes,” Severus said suspiciously.

Futhark shook his head derisively. “The other object is hidden behind layers of wards. This, for all intents and purposes, is lying out in the open. The hiding place is concealed but it was easy to trace the magical signature that matched that yo-yo you showed me. Every one of the Defense N.E.W.T. students could have done it if they had you-know-who’s magical signature to track. Are you sure that yo-yo belonged to him?”

“Yes, it was definitely Voldemort's.”

“Then something of his resides in this hallway. Unfortunately, the magic of Hogwarts is blocking it from me. I am hoping that as a long time professor of this school you can find it. Otherwise, I can go to Dumbledore.”

“No. Let me try,” Severus said quickly.

“Fine,” Futhark nodded. “If you can’t find it within the next week, I’ll go to Dumbledore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get out - I had an idea of what I wanted to write but every time I sat down it came out wrong. I think I finally got close enough because at some point you just have to stop rewriting and move on to the next bit.


	30. The Lost Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's snakes are found.

#  **Chapter 30: The Lost Snakes**

It was not till the next day, after curfew, that Severus found time to search the seventh floor corridor. He had tried to go yesterday, but Cyrus had waylaid him after curfew with an offer to help prepare potions ingredients in return for going over job applicants for the new school. There had been a steady stream of applicants, and Cyrus wanted to conduct interviews over Easter break which meant he couldn’t put it off too long. Cyrus had also wanted to set up potential site tours for next month, so the real estate agency had to be sorted out with their requirements. All told, Severus had been up late the night before and had not had the energy to come traipsing up here before.

On his way here Severus had stopped by the Hospital wing to check on Bathsheda. So far the man’s situation hadn’t worsened in the past week, but he showed no signs of recovering. The few times he had seemed to react positively to an antidote, he had exhibited new symptoms a few hours before he would have woken up. Severus was sure now that Bathsheda was being poisoned anew every few days. He simply had to wait for Neville’s plants to record possible culprits. Hopefully, it was only one poisoner. If a few people were working in cahoots it would mean amending the spell and another week lost.

Severus mulled over the potential suspects as he paced absentmindedly up and down the hallway. He cast detection spells every five feet or so but his mind slowly turned from Bathsheda to Voldemort. Futhark had confirmed Bathsheda’s supposition. There were at least two items in the castle of Voldemort’s. One was heavily hidden under wards and the other was hidden under the castle’s magic. It was unusual for Voldemort to have not cast extra shields over this second object. So was he stumbling upon the curse on the Defense position or a Horcrux? Or neither?

Was Voldemort that secure over his mastery of Hogwarts that he would require no additional protections on whatever he had hidden? Severus groaned at the realization that he might need Harry for this search. If the object was hidden in a room secured by parseltongue Voldemort really would feel secure in not requiring extra safeguards. This whole evening might be a waste of time without Harry.

Deciding to finish one last sweep of the hall before calling it a night, Severus thought over what kind of room could be hidden up here. The Chamber of Secrets had hidden a sixty-foot basilisk. The seventh floor could hide a great many other dangers if Voldemort had deemed it worthy of safekeeping something of his. The ring had been hidden with a flesh eating curse under a den of adders after all. This mysterious room could contain the same.

The thought of adders made him sad for a moment and he realized that he wanted to find the snakes. Severus reminded himself of the weird tension that had consumed him and Harry over January. Even though they were both still getting used to being a family it was odd that they had overreacted as they did. He had thought their communication was better than that. It would be a simple matter to set a tracking spell on some of the dead skin they had left in the terrarium. Or even some of the skin they had let him collect for potions ingredients. Why hadn’t he immediately suggested doing so?

Distracted by his thoughts, Severus was two feet past the door that had formed in the wall before he noticed it’s appearance. It was across from an ugly picture of dancing trolls and Severus was 100% sure the door hadn’t been there the last time he had paced down the hall.

Turning back, he took out his wand and held it steady as he opened the door. His eyes had to adjust to the gloom of the room, but he soon saw that it was a large cavern filled with towering stacks. Severus carefully edged his way into the room, casting the spell _Recluportus_ on the door to keep it from closing behind him.

On a closer look, the towering mounds in the room were all random objects. The room was filled with junk. About to step further into the room, Severus’ years of training as a spy to protect his back caused him to cast a furtive eye along the walls looking for traps. He stopped in surprise and stared dumbfounded at the ground.

“Tibby!”

The elf popped into being and took a quick look around. “Why are youse in the room of Lost Things Professor?”

“The room of Lost Things?” How apropos, Severus smirked. “I have found our lost snakes.”

“Harry’s snakes!” The elf cried in delight at seeing the two snakes asleep by the door...

“Yes, can you take them to my quarters and make sure their habitat is clean and warm for the rest of their hibernation?”

“Brumation. Cold-blooded animals bruminate,” the elf corrected.

“Oh, I didn’t know there was another term for reptiles,” Severus blinked in surprise at being schooled by Tibby.

“I read about it when you first brought them here,” Tibby smiled widely.

“Good job Tibby. I know you have always taken excellent care of them.”

“Do you want me to warm their terrarium so that they wake naturally or do you want them to continue sleeping?”

“Can you wake them gently?”

“Oh yes Sir, it is about time for them to wake up anyways, so if we warm their habitat slowly this afternoon they should be awake by tomorrow.”

“Alright, if you could do that I am sure Harry will be anxious to speak with them.”

Tibby popped out, taking the snakes with her, leaving Severus alone in the giant cavern of lost and broken things. If Futhark’s readings were correct, somewhere in this mess was a Horcrux. It would fit Voldemort’s sense of humor to hide something precious in this room of lost treasures under Dumbledore's nose.

***

“Mr. Potter, please see me after class. For everyone else, make sure you turn in your essays on the way out the door.”

Harry waited for the rest of his potions class to clear the room before he approached Snape’s desk. “You wanted to see me, Professor Snape?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter if you would follow me to my office, I want to discuss your last essay.” Snape swept out of the room and into his office, but after setting his normal wards behind Harry, he kept walking to his quarters. “I have a surprise for you, Harry.”

“A surprise? I promised Hermione I would meet her in the library to study transfiguration.”

“I won’t keep you long,” Snape gave a secretive smile. “Though you might choose to stay on your own.”

Harry hurried to catch up to Snape until he came to a stop in front of the terrarium and Snape pointed at the two snakes lounging on the rocks. “Robin! Marion!” Harry cried as he fell to his knees. “You’re both alive!”

 _“Harry hatchling. We have woken from our winter sleep._ ”

_"_ _Arssshrss, Srasshcss you are alive! Where have you been?"_

_"We fell asleep while you were gone hatchling. The room we were trapped in was very cold and we decided to rest until spring had returned."_

_"Did you just wake up?"_

_"When we woke we were back home. Your den father must have found us."_

Harry turned eagerly to Snape, "You found them? Where were they?"

"I was walking along the seventh floor when a door appeared. When I entered the room I found what Tibby called The Room of Lost Things. Robin and Marion were curled up right by the door."

 _"Severus says you were in a magic room? How did you get there?"_ Harry hissed to the snakes.

_"We followed the one with the long white beard that smells of lemon. A strange door appeared in front of him and we wanted to see where it led when he entered. It was a small chamber filled with pots. He emptied his bladder, but when he left we decided to stay and explore."_

_"Only after the door closed behind him the door disappeared and the chamber was transformed into a large room filled with many strange objects."_

_"We explored for a while, but when we went to find an exit, nothing appeared."_

_"We waited near where the door had been, but as it refused to reappear and there were no cracks in the walls we were trapped."_

_"As the room was colder than our home here we decided to follow the winter sleep and wait for you to find us."_

_"I am so glad you are back!"_ Harry said with relief. _"I was so worried about the two of you."_

_"There was plenty of dried food to be had in the room, it was merely a matter of warmth," Srasshcss comforted him._

_"Yes the room was quite interesting, there were so many things to explore."_

_"Yes, I would enjoy going back, if you would take us so that you can make the door appear."_

Harry turned to Severus about the room. "They said the door only worked for a wizard and they were trapped in the room. Do you know how it works?"

"Hmm, I am not sure exactly why the door appeared for me when it did. I was looking for a hiding spot where Voldemort might have hidden a Horcrux and the room appeared. We need to go back and search it more thoroughly."

Hissing to the snakes, Harry explained that Severus wanted to go back and explore the room as well, so they could go with them on the next trip. _"Severus can set a warming spell on you and a tracking charm too so we can always find you."_

_"If you are to explore too then you must be cautious hatchling. There is a dark object in the room similar to the one in our old home."_

_"Do you know what it is?"_

_"We followed the smell of death to a metal object with blue stones…"_

_"It smelled the same as the box in your old home?"_ Harry hissed excitedly.

_"The smell was not as strong, but yes it smelled the same."_

Harry turned to Severus, "Robin and Marion found another Horcrux!"

"What?"

"They smelled a metal object that smelled the same as the ring. They even know where it was in that room."

"That is good news," Snape mused happily. "Ask them if they would be up to going tonight. I want to secure it as soon as possible."

Harry turned back to the snakes and asked if they were willing to go that very night. They gave him their assent, as they had been well fed that morning and were up for a trip with their humans.

*

That night, after curfew, Snape and Harry went to the seventh floor. Harry had insisted that Snape put permanent tracking charms on the two snakes before they left their quarters. They were carefully wrapped around Harry’s arm as he followed Snape under his cloak. They were using the map to avoid the other professors on patrol, but the professor still thought it best for Harry to use the invisibility cloak.

When they got to the seventh floor, Snape approached the section of the wall across from the painting with dancing trolls and tried to force the door open.

“What did you do last time?”

“I am not sure. I was walking up and down the hallway looking for a place that he could have hidden something, but I don’t know what triggered the door to appear.”

Snape continued to cast spells at the wall while Harry decided to try his luck repeating Snape's earlier approach. After a few minutes, a door appeared in the wall.

“What did you do?” Snape asked.

“I walked up and down thinking about a hidden room. On the third pass, the door started to appear.”

“You think the room responds to wishes?”

“Well, the snakes got trapped in there by following Dumbledore into a room that sounded like a water closet before it transformed into the room with the lost things. I was thinking that the room must be able to transform itself into what we need, so it would make sense if it required thinking really hard about what was needed.”

“Hmmm, that was well reasoned.” Snape insisted on them allowing the door to disappear and repeating Harry’s steps before they entered the room. He said it was an extra safety measure to verify that the door worked the way Harry theorized.

After Snape was sure they could make the door appear at will, they both entered the room and Harry lowered the snakes to the floor. _“Alright, can you two take us to the thing that smells like death?”_

 _“Yes, follow us it is down this way,”_ the snakes slithered away quickly and Harry hurried after them. After winding between piles for a few minutes, the snakes stopped and tasted the air. _“There,”_ they hissed. _“It is the silver thing with blue stones.”_

“Oh my,” Snape whispered. “It is the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw.”

“The what?”

“Rowena Ravenclaw - one of the founders - they say that she had a crown that could increase one’s intelligence. It was called the Diadem of Ravenclaw. But it has been missing since her death.”

“And Tom Riddle found it here and decided to turn it into a Horcrux,” Harry snorted. “I can’t believe he didn’t keep it to use. Could you imagine Hermione with that thing? She wouldn’t shut up about studying ever!”

“He already thought he was the smartest person in the castle, he had no reason to be smarter. Though I am surprised he didn’t rub it in Dumbeldore’s nose that he had found the thing. That’s the thing about megalomaniacs - they can’t resist showing off.”

“Maybe he planned to come back later and tell Dumbledore?”

“Perhaps. Who knows what he thought.” Severus took out the yo-yo from his pocket and ran a scan between it and the diadem.

“What’s that?”

“It is the box from the ring - I transfigured it into a yo-yo as a disguise, but I am using it to compare the magical signatures. It’s a match. The diadem is a Horcrux.”

“I can’t believe the diadem thingy was sitting in this room the whole time. We have to tell Professor Flitwick - he will be so excited.”

“After the potion is complete,” Snape cautioned. “I don’t think he should know until the Horcrux is dead in case it gets destroyed while we perfect the potion. After it is complete, I want to run trials on the other Horcruxes before we try it on you.”

“Don’t you think he could help us find the Horcruxes Dad? I bet he wouldn’t mind helping.”

“It is something to think about, but not quite yet. We told Babbling and he ended up in a coma two weeks later; I want to be careful about what we reveal inside the castle.”

“Ok. Are we going to tell Auror Bonham that we found another Horcrux?”

“No - I don’t want him to ask to see it destroyed. The potion needs to stay secret for now and there is no way not to immediately destroy the Horcrux without revealing the whys and wherefores of the potion.”

“I know,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I know that’s why you didn’t tell them about the ring either. It just sucks cause he thinks that we still have to find six pieces but we actually only need to find three.”

“Hopefully it will just make him look harder. He gave me copies of the estates from the death eaters who were kissed his past summer. When we have time we need to go through the lists and see if there are any items that stand out.”

“Maybe we can have Ron and Hermione help out,” Harry said excitedly. It was just the type of thing Hermione would be good at. And Ron already knew that Snape was training Harry to fight Voldemort. While he didn’t know the details yet, Harry was sure that Snape could think of something to tell them to explain the search.”

“Perhaps,” Snape said hesitantly. “But first Miss Granger is going to have to give up some of her extracurricular studies. That kind of focus isn’t healthy long term and I don’t want us to add anything to her plate.

Harry groaned. “I have tried Dad, honest. But she is so set on proving Bonham wrong - that she can handle all those classes that she refuses to listen to me.”

“It’s another thing that needs fixing,” Severus sighed. “Now, I know it is late, but I want to get this Horcrux out of the castle if you aren’t too tired.”

“You want to take it to Spinner’s End with the ring?”

“Yes, and I want to put the house under a Fidelius charm if you are up for it.”

“Like your flat in Griston?”

“Kind of. I don’t want to do a modified charm as I did in Griston. I want to set you as the secret keeper to the house in Spinner’s End and hide it from muggles and wizards alike. The death eaters have become more active, due to my changes, and I don’t want to leave the house open for them to break into. If I set the Fidelius charm, the Horcruxes will be safe there and only you and I will have access.”

“What about mail?”

“The Fidelius charm doesn’t affect owls or other animals - which is one reason we need to maintain wards in addition to the Fidelius charm. And the muggle post is routed to a PO Box so it won’t be affected.”

“We can do it tonight. I am not too tired.”

“Good, I’ll give you a Pepper-Up potion for tomorrow. I know it is a Saturday and you don’t have any plans besides watching the Hufflepuff-Slytherin quidditch match, so you can sleep in and call Tibby for food when you wake up.”

“Ok, can we take Robin and Marion back to your room before we go?”

“Sure - we can use the floo in my quarters to get to Spinner’s End.”

“Will the floo work after you set the Fidelius?”

“It depends on how we place the spell, to begin with. Do you want it to work?”

“Er, Yes?”

“Ok, then we will leave floo access open to those entrusted with the secret.”

“Are you going to tell Dumbledore?”

“Maybe over the summer. You can write it down and give him the secret that way without him knowing that you are the secret keeper. But for now, let's leave it just the two of us.”

“Ok, Dad.”

***

The runes class had ended fifteen minutes ago, and Severus was hoping to catch Futhark alone. He approached the runes classroom stealthily and cast _Homenum Revelio_ at the nearby rooms and along the hallways surrounding him. The only humans present besides himself were two as yet unidentified people in the runes classroom. Making the door into a one-way mirror he carefully set an eavesdropping charm on the room. It was Charles Avery talking to Futhark about his last assignment. The conversation was quite heated on Avery’s part about his grades, but Futhark was unmoved. After a few minutes Avery got up angrily to stomp away and Severus hurriedly canceled his spells and hid from Avery as he left the classroom.

Before the door could close, Severus slipped inside the room and approached Futhark.

“Whoever you are, I should let you know that I know that you are there,” the man said mildly without looking up from his desk.

Severus canceled the disillusionment charm and stood in front of the runes professor. “When did you know when I was here?”

“When you set the charm on the door,” Futhark said in the same even manner. “My wards are quite extensive.”

“Good,” Severus hesitated. “The subterfuge was more for Mr. Avery’s benefit than your own.”

“Oh?” Futhark finally looked up and nodded for Severus to take a seat.

“You should be careful around Mr. Avery,” Severus said carefully. “His father’s political leanings are suspect and the boy seems to share them.”

“I gathered,” Futhark nodded. “He tried to confound me into handing over Babbling’s notes.”

Really? What did you do in response?”

“He has two weeks of detention with the groundskeeper Hagrid,” Futhark shrugged. “It was a clumsy attempt and he admitted to wanting the notes to cheat on his term project.”

Severus’ mind raced. It seemed doubtful that Avery simply wanted the notes to pull up his grade on a school project. He probably wanted the notes to give to his father, to stop them from lifting the curse on the Defense position. This would fit the idea that Avery was poisoning Babbling with his father’s help. Neither one of the Averys would be good enough potioneers to create this many poisons, but they were rich enough to buy them all and not notice a difference in the family vaults. “The punishment for hexing a professor is usually more severe than two weeks of detention, we should bring this matter to Dumbledore.”

“I’d prefer to keep an eye on him myself,” Futark said firmly. “Now, was there a reason you came to see me?”

Severs thinned his lips and nodded shortly. “Yes. I believe that I have disposed of the cursed object Voldemort left on the seventh floor. If I am correct, there should only be one object left in the castle, but I would like you to verify.”

“Where is it?”

“Gone,” Severus said simply.

“I want to see it.”

“I am afraid that will not be possible.”

Futhark let out a long breath. “Where was it?”

“There is a secret storage room there. I was not aware of the room till just a few days ago, but I was able to stumble upon it with the knowledge that something was hidden. Once in the room, the cursed object was easy to locate by honing in on the most magical object in the room. It pulsed with a fair bit of lingering magic.”

“I would like to see this room to verify that you retrieved the correct object,” Futhark hummed thoughtfully. “I would also like to see the spot where you destroyed the object to scan for residual traces of magic.”

“I can take you to the room, but the object and it’s means of destruction are off-limits.”

Futhark looked at him frankly. “I have already allowed you to sift through my mind. What more do you need before you trust me?”

“I want to know what is in it for you? Why you? Why did you volunteer to come here?”

“I thought you would have known by now,” Futhark said stoically.

“Know what?”

“Babbling was my apprentice.”

Severus breathed out deeply in surprise. “You were Bathsheda’s Master?”

“Yes. And it was I who recommended he take the job here four years ago. I thought it would be a good chance for him to work on his research to earn the next circle in our guild. Instead, his position here may lead to his death.”

“You are here to find out who poisoned him,” Severus said thoughtfully.

“Yes - I only agreed to complete the project the two of you were working on, to draw the poisoners out of hiding. I know Babbling would want to finish it himself if he had the choice,” Futhark said sadly.

“Well then, there is something you should know.”

“What?”

“Late last week Avery broke into my stores. He stole ingredients that could be used to make a poison... But more importantly, he sabotaged three potential antidotes that were fermenting.”

“Are you sure it was Avery?”

“Yes - I have wards set on my stores that record who has touched them. He wore gloves, but the wards still recorded his presence. I had suspected him as a possible poisoner, working under the aegis of his father before now. But the actions of a few days ago seem more opportune than the current attack on Bathsheda.”

“You said his father worked for your Voldemort right?”

Severus nodded. “And I would not be surprised if Avery was willing to follow his father into service with the same beliefs.”

“But you haven't gone to the Headmaster?”

Severus nodded reluctantly. “There is no proof besides the tampered potions and that doesn't prove that he was involved, only that he messed with unlabeled vials as a prank. Plus, he might be helping whoever did it, but I don’t think he is acting alone. His actions don’t fit the big picture.”

“Unless he was trying to distract you with false leads,” Futhark said calmly. “I don’t think you can write anything off yet.”

“Yes well, there is one other thing, the ingredients he took could be used in one of three easy to brew poisons. Potentially more if they have more supplies and time. I had one of the house elves dose you with antidotes to those three, but if you experience stomach cramps you should make your way to Poppy as soon as possible.”

“Have you been dosing anyone else with antidotes?”

“Just myself and my niece - she is a first year Hufflepuff and an easy target.” Severus had also dosed Harry with the antidotes, but he saw no reason to tell Futhark this. The legilimency had shown no traitorous thoughts, but he was living proof that a skilled occlumens could hide many deceitful things.

“Is it widely known that you were helping Babbling out with the curse?”

Severus coughed. “It’s more widely believed to be the other way - that he was helping me out with the curse. I presented a potion back in November that weakened the death eater ranks. It is probably widely assumed that Babbling acted at my request.”

“Well anyone who assumes that doesn’t know him very well. That boy has never met a puzzle he hasn’t wanted to solve. You might have told him about the curse, but I am sure he decided on his own that it would be a fun puzzle to solve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't recognize it. In the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore said that he found the Room of Requirement once when he had to go to the toilet and a room with chamberpots appeared. I thought it would be funny if the snakes were tagging along for this discovery.


	31. Setting a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape schemes with Neville and Ron to catch the poisoner, as Harry gets an uncomfortable letter. Inquisitor Early sits down with the Headmaster and the Deputy to go over some new changes that are going to be happening.

#  Chapter 31: Setting a Trap

Neville approached Professor Snape’s desk after he had dismissed the class. “Erh, Sir, I have a question about last week’s homework assignment. The third question was about the use of a silver knife in preparing the invigorating draught and the book said that a silver knife could be used to decrease the counter effects of the scurvy grass but would increase the hysteria of the peppermint. I was wondering what would happen if the peppermint was counteracted with nutmeg.” Neville continued to drone on loudly as the classroom emptied.

Once they were alone, Snape held up a hand to stop Neville’s rambling. “You are correct with your nutmeg hypothesis as long as the seed is grated at least five days before the potion is brewed. However, I am guessing that you have another reason to seek me out.”

“Yes Professor,” Naville handed over a paper with every visitor Babbling had had the past two weeks. “Draco Malfoy, Charles Avery, Camellia Woods, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, Amelia and Bobby Walters, Zacharius Smith, Ernie McNair, Timothy Graves, Helen Smith, Sally-Anne Perks, and Percy and Ronald Weasley all visited the professor at least three times.”

“More than I expected. No teachers?”

“The new runes professor - Professor Futhark - visited a bunch. As did Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lincoln, Professor Vector, and Professor Bonham. There were two other ladies that came a fair bit, but I think they were his sisters.”

Snape looked over the list. “His betrothed and his sisters I believe. Though I ask you to keep that knowledge quiet. We don’t want their presence making them targets as well.”

“Of course Professor Snape.”

“Did you watch any of the memories recorded on the leaves?”

“I started to sir, but it was taking a long time. Do you know any spells to speed up the memory so it plays out faster?” Neville dug out a box from his bag. “I made copies as you showed me.”

“Yes, we can speed them up,” Severus sighed. “I should have shown that to you before. My apologies. If you come back for detention tonight I can show you the charm and then you can watch them.”

“Detention!”

“Not a real one obviously, but you will have to tell your friends something. I’ll be brewing antidotes in my lab with a few students so you can have my office to yourself to watch the memories safely.”

“Oh, Alright.”

***

Harry looked up as Professor McGonagall approached him at the Gryffindor table. He was just finished with his dinner and was getting ready to head to the library. There was still an hour until Auror Bonham’s Patronus lessons would begin and he still had another foot to go on his astronomy essay due tomorrow.

“Mr. Potter, if you would come with me. The Headmaster has requested that you see him.”

“Uh, sure Professor McGonagall.” Harry stood and followed her to Dumbledore’s office. She murmured the password but declined to go up the stairs with him. So he was left on his own to go up and knock on the door.

“Come in,” Dumbledore called. He waved Harry into a seat and offered him a Lemon Drop.

“No thanks, Sir. I just had chocolate and the tastes don’t really go.”

“Ah, yes quite,” Dumbledore twinkled. “I imagine you are wondering why I called you here.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I am sure you have heard by now that Sirius Black, your godfather, is innocent of the crimes he was accused of.”

Suddenly Harry was angry. The first time he had seen the Headmaster since killing the basilisk and fighting the diary and this is what he wants to talk about. “No Sir. I have only heard what was reported in the Prophet. No one has told me anything specifically.” How dare Dumbledore act like Harry should know these things. He had never once told him that Black was his godfather last term or that he had been in personal danger. And since Black’s capture, he hadn’t approached Harry with news either. Just how was he supposed to know anything?

“My mistake, I was sure someone at the Ministry was meant to owl you. Well, through Pettigrew’s and Sirius’ trials in January, Sirius was granted time served and released into the care of a mind healer. He has been asking to write to you and his healer has finally deemed him healthy enough for contact.”

Harry took the letter Dumbeldore was holding out with a scowl. He didn’t see why Dumbledore was expecting him to be happy about this stranger’s letter. It isn’t as if he knew the man. “Fine. Anything else?”

“Hmmm yes. Sirius has asked to see you over Easter Break. I know you have stayed here the past two years, so if you do so again I will arrange for an escort to take you to him one afternoon.”

“I haven’t agreed to see him.”

Dumbledore blinked in surprise. “Surely you wish to meet your Godfather?”

“I don’t see why,” Harry shrugged. “He seems to care more about revenge than he does me.”

“Sirius is a bit high spirited,” the Headmaster cleared his throat. “But your parents trusted him.”

Harry shrugged again. “They also trusted Pettigrew and look where that got them. I’ll read the letter then decide.”

“Alright Harry, and do let me know if you need anything.”

Harry nodded goodbye and before heading a few floors over to a reading nook that overlooked the lake. It was deserted, as he hoped, and Harry curled up to read the letter.

_ Dear Prongslett, _

_ I doubt you remember me, but I remember you clearly from when you were a baby. I used to fly you around the backyard on my broom. James was so proud to be your father. Remus says you look just like him. I can’t wait to meet you and tell you stories about him at Hogwarts. I’ll probably still be stuck in the nuthouse during your Easter Holidays in a month, but I hope you can come to visit me. If not then, then this summer. _

_ Love, _

_ Your Godfather - Padfoot _

He read over the brief note - six, count them six, sentences - and stuffed it angrily into his pocket. His godfather hadn’t bothered introducing himself or even calling either of them by name. If this is what the healers finally deemed healthy enough to make contact it was horrifying to think how badly the man had been before now. He wondered how bad Black would have been without a mind healer in the last timeline. Harry knew that Black and Snape had never gotten along, but he said that the man had been devoted to the Harry Potter of the first timeline. But after reading that letter Harry doubted that the dog animagus would have seen anything but his father in him.

It would have been an unhealthy guardianship, but without Snape there to interfere with the Dursleys it would have been the first adult who would have tried on his behalf. He would have glommed onto the first sign of love and care from an adult. Just look how fast he and Snape had fallen into a family-type relationship and the man used to hate him. But everything Snape now felt was for him - Harry - and not just an echo of his parents. Harry was thankful that this time around he had Snape there as a guardian - someone he could trust to take care of him and not just focus on the good old days with his dad. 

He would have to talk to Snape later and see what they should do about responding to Black. But for now, he had Patronus lessons to get to. Last week he had held the white shield for over thirty seconds before it collapsed. He was close to producing a corporeal Patronus, he just knew it. Ron had gotten a small terrier to appear last week and Seamus’ sloth was a constant nightlight in their dorms. Snape said he had managed the charm in his third year last time, and gone on to teach his friends the charm in his fifth year. That the bad memories were blocking the magic more than his abilities. He was determined to manage it this week.

***

“Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, thank you both for joining me for tea today.”

“Of course, Inquisitor Early. I am always happy to be of service,” Albus smiled congenially as he fixed his cup of tea. “Was there something, in particular, you wanted to discuss?”

“Yes. There are a few issues that I wanted to discuss with you both before the meeting with the Board of Governors next week.”

“As yes, that should be interesting,” Minerva stirred in a spoonful of sugar. “There are curriculum issues I take it?”

“The curriculum issues were easy to document for the most part, and I will be submitting curriculum suggestions to each professor individually in the coming weeks, along with my final report. However, the meeting next week concerns the running of the school specifically.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, and this is a courtesy meeting to let you know that unless most of my suggestions are enacted, Hogwarts’ international standing will be revoked.”

“I am sure we would be happy to discuss your ideas,” Dumbledore demurred. “Please go on.”

“Headmaster, I know you stepped down as Supreme Mugwump over Christmas, but there are still far too many duties on your Deputy’s shoulders. My first recommendation is that Professor McGonagall hand over the Head of Gryffindor House to another professor of the deputyship. Besides the extreme amount of paperwork the later position requires, having both positions lends itself to favoritism. Even if it is only perceived favoritism.”

“I am sure-”

“That it is a wonderful idea,” McGonagall interrupted. “I believe Bathsheda would make a wonderful head of house and I would love to hand over my Lions once he has recovered. I have been suggesting such a move for the past few years.”

“Excellent, on to my next suggestion. Professor Binns is entirely unacceptable. He is the only professor that I am going to insist on removing, but I suggest it happens as soon as possible to salvage some of your O.W.L. scores for the year.”

“The Board is going to be hard-pressed to pay for another teacher.”

“Headmaster, with all due respect, part of my job is looking into a school’s finances. Hogwarts could afford to hire double the staff and not even notice a dent in its coffers. In fact, it’s further down the list, but the funds have been grievously mismanaged by the Board the past decade. Maybe even longer though I didn’t delve further back. Gringotts will be assuming the financial management of the school and paperwork to that effect has already been filed. One of the bank's representatives will be at the meeting next week. Your school brooms are a perfect example of that - over a decade out of date and an absolute safety hazard. There will be a new history teacher by the end of next week.”

“There are so few history teachers available, I doubt we can find one that fast.”

“That’s because this school hasn’t produced a history student since Binns died. You are going to have to look further afield. Luckily I have a suggestion.”

Dumbledore smoothed his face into a small smile. “Oh? Do you have a list?”

“No need. After decades of goblin wars, I believe that having a goblin teacher would do your students a world of good. Gringotts will be sending over three candidates for you to interview tomorrow.”

“How extraordinary.”

“In addition to sacking Binns, I am recommending that you hire a new groundskeeper. Your Care of Magical Creatures professor shouldn’t be expected to oversee both duties. I also noted that he is The Keeper of the Keys. Traditionally this role falls to the head custodian. However, as I see that Mr. Filch is a squib I can understand why he wasn’t chosen. However, as Professor Hagrid carries no wand, his choice is no better. I believe that you should choose a new Keeper of the Keys.

“Moving on, the variety of electives and school clubs offered are sadly lacking compared to most schools of Hogwarts’ caliber. As I just mentioned, there is money for additional staff and it is my belief that the extra subjects will attract new students. The houses are vastly under capacity and I think it would do the school good to get in fresh faces. I have prepared a few recommendations for the Board and you both to choose between and include into the next school year.” Early handed over a stack of paper.

“I must admit, I am surprised that you are not recommending that we get rid of the house system.”

Early sniffed, "While I do believe that the house system is antiquated, I do not believe it would be helpful to get rid of it at this time. With the werewolves attending next school year, it would be too radical of a change and I fear that it would cause the werewolves to be bullied. Which I hope you are willing to admit that this school has a sorry history of.

“Speaking of the new students, I have been discussing the cured werewolves who will be attending Hogwarts next year with Potions Master Snape and ICW’s werewolf rights lawyer. We believe that letting all ages into Hogwarts will cause chaos so we have come up with a revised plan. Eleven and twelve year olds will be joining the first year students and will go through Hogwarts for a normal seven years. As will all younger werewolves who will be enrolling at a later date. The older ones are where it gets tricky. The thirteen year olds will be undergoing an accelerated curriculum here at Hogwarts. Starting this September, and through next summer, they will be learning condensed lessons from first, second, and third year, so that by the following year they will be able to rejoin normal classes. They might need some tutoring going forward, but we believe this will give them the most normal experience. They can make friends in the dorms and in various clubs, and only have classes separate.”

“Won’t that make them stand out?”

“Better than to be unable to keep up or to be years older than their classmates. Plus one of my other suggestions to reduce bullying and house rivalries is to stop dividing classes between houses. Each class should have a mix of houses, which will not only allow more friendships to develop, it will also make it less noticeable if someone wants to skip a level or needs to repeat one. Plus that would encourage students to try different electives and be willing to drop them and try a new elective in the next term if you made the curriculum less rigid.”

“What are you proposing for the fourth year and up?”

“We think that those years should join the werewolf school. There is going to be a boarding school attached to the new werewolf school for the older students. They are going to be able to attend classes at their own pace and if they catch up on the Hogwarts curriculum they can join the school. If not, they can take as long as they need to get through schooling at the werewolf school.”

“Will there be enough students for that?”

“There will be more than enough, with all the adults enrolled in classes the teachers are going to be quite busy. Either way, even if the class sizes are small, we think it will be better than bringing them here with separate classes. There might be some crossover into some of the other day schools, or even here, for the electives. Once the basics are covered the school will have to evaluate in a year.”

“How is the werewolf school being funded?” McGonagall asked.

“The Wizengamot has set aside funds, and Gringotts is assuming management of the financials same as Hogwarts. 

“Hmmm, I don’t suppose you can get me in touch with your contacts in Gringotts. I am struggling to find the funding for the orphanage’s education through Wizengamot channels. They might know how to help me track down the money.”

“Of course Professor McGonagall, I would be happy to help you connect with the right department at Gringotts.”

“Was there anything else that you wished to discuss today?”

“No. You may read over my recommendations before the meeting and let me know if you need any clarifications. I also wanted to let you know that I will be following up with a visit early next year to ensure that the school is following the new guidelines. There will be an additional visit the following June to see if the policies need updating again. I like to give the changes at least one year to settle in before a second evaluation.”

“Oh? Where will you be headed after next week?”

“I will be traveling to The Durmstrang Institute, then The Roman Academy of Magical Arts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, before ending the school year in Iran at the Achaemenid Institute.”

“Quite a busy schedule. I am honored that you could fit us in.”

“I know the focus of the ICW’s Educational Standards has been outside of Europe for too long. I can only thank Professor Sinistra for bringing it to my attention.”

***

Severus folded his hands across his desk and stared intently at Ron and Neville. “Thank you both for joining me. Mr. Weasley, I want to inform you that your friend Mr. Longbottom has been assisting me in trying to discover who poisoned Professor Babbling. We have a fair few suspects, but we discovered that Mr. Avery has been visiting Professor Babbling regularly. On his last visit, he pulled a few hairs from the Professor and added them to a potion. I believe he took the hairs to analyze the potions’ interactions. Either that or he plans on brewing a more complex poison to try next.”

“Really?” Ron turned to Neville in surprise. “You are helping Professor Snape?”

Neville blushed, “Yes. He thought that I could take care of the plants around Professor Babbling without attracting notice. And no one knows my magical signature so the charms Professor Snape taught me can’t be tied back to me.”

“Wow, that is so cool. So you want us to go sabotage his potion?”

“Leave his potion to me,” Severus smirked. “I am going to alter it so that when he goes to use it he will be caught red handed.”

“Ok, then how can I help you two?”

“I don’t believe that Mr. Avery has the... _ imagination _ to poison Professor Babbling. But at the moment, we can’t catch his accomplices. As he is a sixth year, I know you two don’t know him very well, but his best friends are Mr. Warrington and Mr. Perks, a Slytherin and Gryffindor. I am sure that his dad is helping him, but I want to know if his best friends or anyone else is helping as well. When he is expelled I don’t want to leave anyone behind to try again.”

Ron’s eyes sparkled in excitement. “Anything in particular?”

“Well, you could brew polyjuice again like last year, but I think for the moment you can resort to spying. I want to teach you both the supersensory charm, that will enhance your sense, stealth sensory charm that is used to detect hidden objects, a few eavesdropping charms, and a mirroring spell that will copy any letters or notes that he gives or receives. We need hard evidence to give to the Headmaster, so I need concrete proof.”

“Ok Professor.”

“Good after you have mastered those, I will teach you both the disillusionment charm. It isn’t normally taught till N.E.W.T. level Defense, but I think it would be useful for spying.”

“Professor, is there a way to listen in on what he says in his dorm room?”

“The Hogwarts’ wards prevent a permanent eavesdropping charm on the dorms…. However, if you were to use a mirroring spell a dicta-quill, you might be able to trick it into writing what it hears and having a transcript of his conversations.”

“So if we disillusion a dicta-quill to sit near his bed or where he meets with his friends outside of the dorms, we could find out even more.”

“That could work, but you will have to also spell the quill to write in the air so that you don’t leave behind evidence.”

“Can’t you spell the quill?”

“No, we can’t let my magical signature be found as it will tip them off and Avery could attempt to destroy the evidence. We have to assume that his father showed him my magical signature. There is a spell that can be used to alert you if that magical signature is used around you. The death eaters used it in the war to alert them when aurors were nearby. It’s one of the reasons we caution you not to let your friends record your signature. You never know how it can be used against you later.”

“Ok.”

“I can however buy you the dicta-quill. I’ll have four delivered to you both tomorrow. You should try not to lose them, but the one that we can place in the dorms will probably be forfeit.”

“How are we going to get them in his dorm, Sir?”

“We can have Tibby hide it after you have perfected the spells.”

“Oh wow, I always forget about house elves Sir.”

“Don’t feel bad, the Headmaster forgets about them too. He allowed a house elf into Mr. Potter’s wards last year that stole all of his mail. It’s how I thought of it.”

***

_ Dear Mr. Black, _

_ I am glad you are out of prison, but as no one has bothered explaining to me the events that led you to prison, I don’t yet know whether or not I want to meet you over Easter Holidays. I don’t remember you as I was one when you went to prison. All I know is what I have read in the prophet and that seems to be mostly lies no matter what article the print. The muggles require that their newspapers be based on facts unless it is labeled an opinion piece. Something I feel that would do the wizarding world good to follow. If you would like to write to me again and tell me about yourself, I will read it. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry Potter _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has slowed down. I'll try and speed it up, but don't worry the chapters are still coming.


	32. The Noose Tightens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Harry exchange letters around a few changes at Hogwarts. A new History teacher is introduced, along with a few others, and Neville and Ron scheme.

# Chapter 32: The Noose Tightens

_Dear Harry,_

_After I received your letter, I must admit I reacted poorly. I didn’t realize you wouldn’t know who I was. But how could you - Remus tells me that you were kept away from the magical world until you were eleven. I didn’t know. Remus - your old Professor Lupin - told my healer about my letter and your letter in response. She says that it was crass and insensitive, so for the time being I am not allowed to write any letters or read any without her assistance._

_It might seem awkward to write this way, but I would like to try. Her name is Healer Hopkirk and her mediwizard oaths extend her client confidentiality to the content of our letters. However, if you don’t feel like you can write back with her reading your letters, I will respect your wishes. I want to be part of your life in any way I can._

_You asked me about the events that led me to prison. My healer says that I have to talk to you about it, though it is hard for me. I’d rather never speak of it to you, but Hopkirk says that I won’t ever be able to have a relationship with you if I am not honest. It is my fault your parents are dead. I convinced them to use Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper to their location. I didn’t know he was a death eater, and we told everyone it was me so as to try and trap death eaters into coming after me. Your father and I were both aurors, though he had gone on leave to protect you. My supervisors all agreed that it was a good plan to lure the death eaters into attacking me. But they didn’t know that Peter was the real secret keeper in case our plans failed and I was captured. I had tracking charms that were activated by the casting of certain curses and others that were voice-activated. It seemed foolproof. Little did we know that our friend would betray us._

_I am afraid that the night Voldemort attacked your house, I quite lost my head. When Hagrid showed up I gave you to him to take to safety and went after Peter. I should have gone to the auror department to report in the MLE, or to headquarters to report to Dumbledore. But instead, I went after Peter._ _  
_ _We were dueling and I thought I killed him._

_The duel activated the tracking charms on me and the aurors arrived to arrest me for betraying your parents. I should have spoken up, but I felt so guilty for your parents’ deaths. And the duel with Peter. I know now I didn’t kill him at the time, but I thought I had then, and all those muggles. I don’t know if it was my curse that killed them or his. Even the other aurors couldn’t be sure. How could I deserve to see you when I might have killed innocents._

_But last summer I saw a picture of Peter and knew he survived and that he was hiding close to you. Though I still didn’t feel up to facing you or Dumbledore with my guilt, I promised your parents I would protect you so I escaped to track Peter down._

_I realize that my actions will be hard to forgive - if not impossible. I should have been the secret keeper. I should have lived with your parents to protect you instead of dangling in public as bait. I should have stayed with you that night. I should never have gone after Peter. And most of all when I escaped, I should have written letters to everyone that Peter was a rat living at Hogwarts with the Weasley boy._

_Healer Hopkirk says that I need to acknowledge my mistakes, but also to realize that I am not the only one at fault. Many of us made mistakes back then. Some of us are still making them. But I want to get better. I do. I want to promise you that I will never make those mistakes again, but my healer says that everyone makes mistakes and that I can’t promise not to mess up. I should only promise not to abandon you again. And to always love you, even if I don’t know how to show it._

_Your Godfather,_

_Sirius Black_

***

“Psst!”

Dennis looked around at the sound of Ron’s muffled whisper. He spotted him at the end of the row gesturing him over so reshelved his book before following Ron. They silently walked to a dark corner of the library before Ron cast a spell and a low buzzing filled the air. ”What is that?”

“It’s called _Muffliato_. It is a spell that prevents eavesdropping.”

“Wicked - can you show me how to cast it?”

“Sure. Actually, I called you over here to show you that and a few other charms I learned recently that I wanted to show you. Are you ready for a mission for the Defenders against Defense Teachers?”

“I am always ready for the DDT,” Dennis responded cheerfully.

“Well, I know we have been lax since Professor Lupin was arrested after Halloween, but I think we need to step it up a notch with Bonham.”

“But he is an auror. I thought that was why we hadn’t been spying on him?”

“Yeah. But I learned a few spying charms from Snape. I am working on a secret project for him on Babbling’s behalf. And it got me thinking that we shouldn’t let our guard down. Not against Defense Teachers nor anyone else. And even if he isn’t bad like the last three Defense teachers, he is still a target the poisoner might come after next.”

“Oh wow. I didn’t even think of that. We can’t let anyone else be poisoned. What can I do?”

“I can’t tell you anything yet about what I am doing for Snape. And you can’t mention it to anyone. Not even your brother. But I want you to be ready for when I need you.”

“Ok,” Dennis nodded seriously.

“And, I want you to resume spying on the defense teacher for the DDT. Auror Bonham probably isn’t the poisoner cause the aurors would check for bad guys, but we might catch someone going after him.”

“Alright, are we going to go back to having DDT meetings in the library twice a week?”

“Nope. It's too dangerous. Whoever poisoned Professor Babbling might suspect us if we do something out of the ordinary. We have to keep to the same routines we have been following for the past two months.” Ron drew out two coins from his pocket. “I asked Hermione for a way to communicate without being in the same room and she found something called the _Protean_ charm. It copies the info from one thing to another. Basically if one of us changes the letters on one of the coins, the other coin changes to match. I had Hermione cast the _Protean_ charm on these two coins and it's an easy incantation to change the words so we can write notes to each other in secret.”

“Why not just cast it on a notebook?”

“Dunno. Hermione came up with the idea of the coins. Seemed to think it would be harder to lose.”

“Wicked. What if we need more for other people in the DDT?”

“Nah. Ashley and the rest didn’t take it too seriously and this is something we need to be really careful with death eaters running around poisoning teachers. Plus the more people acting weird, the more chances the poisoner will notice.”

Dennis nodded in understanding. He loved his brother, but Colin was the least stealthy person he knew. And he didn’t want to put his Hufflepuff friends in danger. They would help him if he asked, but he didn’t think they would volunteer to spy on Bonham for the DDT on their own. “Ok, show me what these new spells are.”

“They are a bit tricky, so I am going to start you with the eavesdropping charm and the anti-eavesdropping charm today. The other one that is dead useful is a mirroring charm that copies notes, but it might be too hard for a first year. Your magical core is still pretty small, but let's see how it goes.”

***

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I was happy to get your last letter. And I don’t mind writing to you with your healer reading our letters. If it helps you get better, then it can only be a good thing. I heard that your family was pretty horrible when you were a kid, so in addition to the dementors, you have a lot of healing to get through. And that between your upbringing and the dementors it makes sense for you to have not acted rationally after you escaped last summer._

_Thank you for telling me all that stuff that happened when I was a baby. I understand you think my parents’ deaths are your fault, but my guardian says we need to put most of the blame at Voldemort’s feet. He says it's important not to forget to blame Voldemort for their deaths instead of blaming ourselves. For a while, I thought it was my fault since he came after them to kill me. But he says they would never blame me, and I bet they wouldn’t blame you either. It was Pettigrew that betrayed them not you. You might have made some dumb decisions, but that doesn’t mean my parents would hate you._

_Your Godson,_

_Harry Potter_

_***_

Albus twinkled merrily around the staff lounge. The Board of Governors meeting had taken place that afternoon and he had called the professors here to discuss what had been decided. He hadn’t enjoyed Early’s interference at first as he was happier to guide the Board into making changes than to demand things from them. But he had been surprised to see how well received the ICW interference was.

Perhaps he should have taken a firmer hand with the board years ago and cut through all their posturing. They had signed on to a new goblin history teacher and even authorized the teachings of gobbledygook as one of the new electives. The new teacher, Gornuk, was going to offer the lessons as part of a new language club for the rest of the year for now. The board had all agreed to look over the recommended new courses and meet a month from now to decide. But as the new financial manager was there, they had quickly agreed to hiring new teachers and offering new subjects. Albus knew he would have to watch the subjects closely to make sure that no old-world prejudices leaked through, nor dangerous dark magic, but he was optimistic.

He would have to see how the board acted when Early was gone next month and there was no one from the ICW to strong arm them into compliance. He might have to take a firmer hand in managing them than he would like, but needs must. With the influx of new students next year from the werewolf communities it was a good time to introduce new clubs and classes. According to Ragnuk they really did have money for more than double the staff.

In fact, the goblin had threatened the Board over decreased spending since the war. Many of the classes and clubs had been cut since Grindelwald. With the decreased population in Wizarding Britain leading to smaller class sizes overall, the school had dropped in size. But he hadn’t realized that the population surge in the seventies and eighties should have led to more staff to handle the core subjects. No wonder his professors always said they were busy. Minerva for instance had handled double the number of transfiguration students during the war than he had in the forties. There was a dip now, in response to Voldemort, but the numbers were still far above numbers in the forties.

Hmmm - perhaps an additional potion master on staff would sweeten Severus’ mood.

Shaking off thoughts of coming changes to the school, he called for his staff’s attention. “Ah, thank you for joining me tonight. I have exciting news. Inquisitor Early has finished her review of Hogwarts. I know some of you have already met with her to go over curriculum changes, and others will be doing so shortly, but I have important staffing notices to announce tonight. First off, Professor McGonagall will be stepping down as Head of Gryffindor to concentrate on her duties as Deputy. It is her hope that Professor Babbling will be willing to assume her Headship when he wakes up, but if any of you are interested in that role, please let me know. Also, now that Hagrid has taken over Care of Magical Creatures, Early pointed out that a new groundskeeper is needed. Pickett Scamander has agreed to be Hogwarts’ Groundskeeper and will be shadowing Hagrid for the next two weeks to learn the job before taking over. Additionally, the Board is reinstituting the duties of Keeper of the Keys as majordomo for the castle. Rosmerta’s niece Heather has agreed to be Keeper of the Keys for the rest of the year before she attends University next fall.”

Albus twinkled widely at the room. “Last, but not least, please join me in welcoming Gornuk our new History teacher and future Gobbledygook teacher. He is taking over for Professor Binns, who has been convinced to retire.” He was interrupted by a few coughs and he nodded. “That is to say, Binns has agreed to move to the library to act as a reference librarian.”

He waved to the sideboard and drinks and dessert appeared. “The house elves have prepared some refreshments to celebrate tonight and I hope you all have time to mingle and greet your new coworkers.”

Waving a cheery goodbye, he tried to slip from the room but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder ten feet from the door.

“Excuse me, Headmaster,” Pomona said with a militant gleam in her eye. “But Bridget and I have finished the student bill of rights and the teaching code of conduct. And we want to discuss both with you. We think it would be wise to introduce them before Easter break and let the school get used to them for the last few months of the year.”

“Yes. With all the new curriculum changes coming into place next year, it might get lost in the excitement. However, if you roll them out now and declare that they will be enforced starting next year, it will give the school time to adjust to the changes.” Early said confidently.

“I suppose we could post them in the common rooms with a note that they will be part of Hogwarts’ standards starting next school year.”

“Along with a verbal statement during one of the dinner daily announcements,” Pomona corrected. “The school needs verbal acknowledgment that these changes are coming.”

“Of course, of course,” Albus nodded along with a smile. His first scans of the student bill of rights worried him. What if by enacting it they ended up having to expel or suspend students and pushed them right into the hands of death eaters? He knew that Sirius Black and James Potter would have been suspended for at least a term with these new rules. Sirius would have been expelled. And then where would he have been? Trapped in his parents’ home learning dark curses and hate of muggles. There were others like them Albus knew. How many students had he saved from a dark path by keeping them away from their families? True, boys like Severus had suffered. And in retrospect, the means may not have outweighed the ends. But it was a gamble he had had to take.

In the coming years, wouldn’t the same choices haunt his students? To stand in the face of evil; steadfast in the power of the light. Or to succumb to temptation and give in to the dark.

If he forced them out, wasn’t that as good as admitting that he could not save them? He didn’t want to lose one student to Voldemort and Albus worried that these new rules would cause that very thing.

He took the papers from Pomona and left with a forced smile. Albus resolved to talk to Severus. The man was busy working on a cure, but he was sure to have time to discuss his Slytherins. He would know what his Slytherins would think about the bill of rights and the teaching code and decide whether or not it was a good idea. Goodness knows he was better at dealing with his house than Albus was. He always knew just what to say to them.

***

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for your letter. Your guardian sounds like a smart man. Remus says that you were raised by Lily’s sister? I assume you are talking about her husband. I don’t remember their names, but I remember pranking them at your parents’ wedding. They hadn’t seemed like nice muggles, so I must have misjudged them._

_I am surprised that Dumbledore told you about my family. The Blacks are all dark wizards and I was happy to escape them at Hogwarts. Your father was one of my extended cousins actually, but as the Potters are light wizards, I never met him until Hogwarts (his mom was blasted off the Black family tree when she married his dad). It was such a relief to meet a light wizard with Black blood that I glommed onto him from our first moments together on the Hogwarts Express and even followed him into Gryffindor. He was like the brother I never had. We did everything together - we joined the quidditch team together, became animagii together, and pulled an endless number of pranks against the Slytherins._

_How about you? Do you have any best friends or hobbies you feel like sharing?_

_Love,_

_Sirius_

_***_

Harry came slamming into Snape's office with Ron laughing behind him. He was met with one of Snape’s soft glares but just smiled widely. Once Ron had shut the door behind him, Harry burst out the good news. “I finally got my Patronus today! It’s a stag!”

“That’s wonderful Harry,” Snape gave them a smile. “Well done. How long were you able to hold it for?”

“It pranced around the classroom a few times. And I was able to conjure it a second time and it came up and let me pet it!”

“Come and sit. We will have Tibby bring us hot chocolate and chocolate biscuits to celebrate.”

The boys sat in front of the desk and Tibby soon brought them the chocolaty treats. Ron grabbed a biscuit and stuffed it in his face. “Does Harry’s Patronus match yours Sir because you two are family now?” He said with crumbs flying.

“No,” Snape responded stiffly. “James Potter’s Patronus was a stag.”

“Really? My dad and I have the same Patronus!” Harry was so excited - here was another link to his family. He conjured the stag once again and it came up to gently nose at his face.

“I saw his stag a few times when he sent messages to Dumbledore. Yours looks just like his. You should ask Black if his Patronus matched what his animagus looked like.”

“That’s wicked Harry,” Ron swallowed the rest of his food. “Do you know what his mum’s Patronus looks like?”

“It was a doe. Same as mine,” Snape said sadly.

“A family of deer,” Ron laughed. “That’s so weird you all have the same type.”

“A Patronus takes on the form of your greatest loves or your greatest strengths. It makes sense that James Potter’s Patronus would match his animagus form as that is a strong magical accomplishment. As James Potter died protecting Harry, that love carried into Harry’s magic and helped shape it.”

“Oh. Do you know if any of my family’s Patronuses are dogs like mine?”

“Your mother’s Patronus is a jack russell as well I believe. Your father’s is a weasel.”

“Wicked. Mum is going to be so surprised when she sees mine. Do you reckon I can get it to speak by the end of March? When we go home for Easter break it would be funny to send it to her before we leave since I can’t use magic at home to show her.”

“It’s a bit tricky to make a Patronus carry messages, especially over such a distance, but a worthy goal. You're better off trying for distance first and then speech. Maybe the start of the summer would be a more realistic deadline as Easter isn’t far off. Now, I believe you are both here for occlumency lessons. I am going to trade off between you like normal. Harry, I know you have begun building your mental defenses into a quidditch game with your real memories sealed inside the snitch and your defenses as the bludgers. Tonight I want you to work on controlling the bludgers and using the quaffle to distract me when I try to break in. Ron, you still haven't found something that works to block my access. So when I attack your mind I want you to concentrate on clearing your mind. You can’t build defenses until you can empty your mind, so stop trying to compare yourself to Harry and do things out of order. Not only did he start months before you, but everyone’s magic is different and things come at different paces. Trust me from personal experience, pushing yourself to match Harry isn’t going to work.”

“It’s just frustrating to feel like I am not making any progress.”

Harry jostled Ron’s shoulder. “Hey, I was way worse! Snape had me meditating all summer! You’re lucky you just got to see the end of that phase. I thought Snape was going to murder me a few times.”

Snape glared at him. " _You_ aren’t my worst student. I was tempted to kill him and if I managed to resist strangling him I can resist your worst attempts at proper occlumency training.”

Harry grinned at Snape. He knew that the old Harry had been Snape’s worst student, but that had also been when neither one of them knew about the Horcrux. Snape had decided that the Horcrux prevented Harry from clearing his mind as the Horcrux had damaged his brain’s normal pathways. Once Snape had accepted that he had changed tactics in his teaching. They had practiced combining legilimency and occlumency last fall and that had worked pretty well to give Harry an understanding of how to compartmentalize his mind. Once he had figured out how to isolate memories, Snape showed him how to hide memories in shields. Turning his mind into a quidditch game had been his idea to shield the important memories and it had been working pretty well so far.

On the other hand, for Ron’s training, Snape had gone back to the recommended way of occlumency training for the mind. They were constantly working on clearing Ron’s mind and though Ron didn’t see it, Harry could tell that Snape was satisfied with Ron’s progress. Snape had Ron warm up with twenty minutes of meditation while Snape and Harry warmed up by sharing memories from the week with legilimency. They had gotten out of the habit at the beginning of the year while they had worked on the quidditch defenses, but Snape had brought it back as a warm up when Ron had been deemed ready to start practicing.

Harry had to snicker to himself though. Ron - the Gryffindor boy who was most likely to skive off on homework was now doing extra readings on occlumency and theater. He spent more time reading about his new hobbies than he did on reading about the Chudley Cannons and that was something Harry had never expected to see. Last fall Ron had talked about going out for keeper next year after Wood left, but his focus had switched to other things. He noticed that the occlumency training had helped Ron focus on his homework too. That had surprised him at first, but Harry realized that the same could be said of him. Who knew occlumency would actually be good for something besides blocking Voldemort.

***

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I don’t think pranks against muggles are funny. Even muggles that know about magic and don’t like it. In fact, I think pranks like that breed fear and hate. If you think pranking a muggle is funny then you probably have more in common with your family than you are willing to admit. Pranks should only happen if after the fact, the person who was pranked laughs. Otherwise, it is bullying._

_There were some muggles who bullied me when I was a kid and I feel very strongly about this. They made me fear going to school or even just going about my normal life. And pranks, where there is a power imbalance, are always matters of bullying. My best friend is Ron Weasley and his twin brothers pull lots of pranks at Hogwarts - but on Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Sure, they get in fights with other houses, especially over quidditch, but it doesn’t cross the line._

_I like quidditch. I am Gryffindor’s seeker and have been since my first year. I also really like football. I play midfielder. I went to my first professional match last summer and it was brilliant. Have you seen a game? Also, you said that you became animagii with my dad. Was it hard? I know he was a stag, as was his Patronus. Do you remember if his stag Patronus looked like his animagus form?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_***_

Hermione stretched from her uncomfortable position. She had been hunched over her books for hours. All her homework was done except her dreams journal for divination. The runes and transfiguration essays were still double the required length, but there was no way to make them shorter and still cover all the material. The additional reading she had researched was fascinating.

Her stomach grumbled and she realized that she had missed lunch again. And dinner too once she looked at her watch. Luckily Harry had shown her where the kitchen is located after she skipped one too many meals, so she could get some food now. She looked across at her table mates and bit her lip worryingly. Ron and Harry were both working hard and she hated to interrupt them when they were doing their homework without her nagging them. But Ron was a bottomless pit so surely a small break wouldn't hurt. "Ron, Harry, want to go to the kitchens and get a snack?"

Ron blinked at her as his concentration was broken. "Uh sure, I could go for some food."

"You could always eat," Harry laughed. "Sure just give me five minutes to finish this problem."

Hermione started to gather her things, but as she was putting away her books she took a look at what homework Harry was finishing. "Harry, is that maths?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Yep," he circled his answer.

"What?"

"Sure, I am taking a few of the muggle classes via homeschool classes. It's easier than cramming it all in during the summer. I had so much homework last summer! I don't want to do that again."

Hermione looked at her friend in confusion. "You are completing muggle classes? Since when?"

"Since September. Did you really not notice?"

"Geeze Mione, even I noticed the Dursleys were making him take extra classes by Halloween. Didn't you see him sneaking off for all those extra study sessions?" Ron winked at Harry.

"You too?"

"Nah," Ron held up his book of E _veryday Charms and Hexes for the Aurors_. "But Bonham gave me some extra reading for defense."

"You are getting extra lessons from Professor Bonham?"

"Not extra lessons, more like independent study. He just gives me pointers on what to study and then sometimes after Patronus lessons we practice."

"Since when?"

"Since a bit before Valentine's. You'd notice if you spent more time with us."

"I spend time with you!"

"No," Ron scoffed. "You spend time in the library and sometimes we join you. You didn't even make it to Patronus lessons for the past two weeks."

"I have extra classes," Hermione said shrilly. "I don't have time for other things."

"What's more important Hermione? Extra classes or learning the Patronus charm? The latter could save your life!"

"Well, who is to say that the classes won't too?"

"But why kill yourself studying divination when it isn't magic you are good at? Don't you remember what Snape said at Christmas - it's hard to change your magic to be good at divination if you aren't born with it. And you are already good at plenty of other magic."

"And muggle studies is a waste. You don't need Professor Lincoln to teach you how to use a radio. You already know that stuff. And if you want to understand more about wizarding culture and how that relates to muggles as you said at the beginning of the year, you are better off reading different books on your own. There is a whole row on that stuff three aisles from here but you won't have time to read it if you stick with this insane schedule," Harry said.

She looked at her friends starting at her so earnestly and started to think about what they were saying.

"No one doubts that you are brilliant Mione, but you need to stop trying so hard."

"But professor Bonham says that only a really powerful witch could take all these classes. He said I couldn't keep up and I have to prove him wrong."

Harry snorted. "I think you misunderstood. He doesn't think anyone should meddle with time - he probably meant that it wasn't safe to keep up with all these classes. Even if he said what you think he said, adults can be bad at explaining things sometimes. You don't have anything to prove."

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "I just don't want people like Malfoy to think they are better than me."

"That's stupid. Everyone is better than Malfoy. Even your ugly cat."

"Crookshanks isn't ugly!"

"Could have fooled me. His face looks like he ran into a wall."

"Come on, I think we should feed you both. Just think about what we said, Hermione." Harry started walking to the front of the library.

"Fine," she grouched. "But my cat has character. That matters more than looks anyway."

"Right. Just like character matters more than blood," Ron said pointedly.

***

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry for my delayed reply. After receiving your letter, my healer wanted to discuss the pranks that we played at Hogwarts. The four of us - your father, Remus, Peter, and I - all styled ourselves the Marauders and played pranks every week. Hopkirk went over some of the pranks with me, and then called Remus in to have a combined therapy session. She says that we were bullies. I am having a hard time seeing it, but Remus admitted that he got in trouble with the aurors this last fall for the bullying we did in school. It was one of the reasons they thought he was helping Peter or myself and why he had to help bring me in._

_Hopkirk says it's part of my dysfunctional upbringing, that I can’t see the consequences of my actions. Remus is going to be attending his own mind healing appointments here while he works on his probation at the Ministry. She says that Remus’ fear of the wolf transformation was transposed into his fear of being weak which is what made him into a bully. I am not really sure yet, to be honest. The longer I stay here, the longer my treatment plan gets. The healer keeps uncovering more issues I need to work on. Sometimes it is hard to face them every day._

_I have never seen a football match. What is a midfielder?_

_Becoming an animagus isn’t hard. Just time consuming. You have to keep this bitter leaf in your mouth for a month which is kind of gross. Your father swallowed his two times before finally finishing that step. His Patronus did look just like his animagus form. We called them both Prongs. If you want to know more, I think I have my old notes in my school trunk at my parents’ house. I could try and find them for you - actually, there are a few pictures of your parents in that trunk that you might like. I think there might even be some of us as animagii if you wanted to see Prongs._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

***

“Did you get anything from his owl this morning?” Ron whispered to Neville. They were meeting in their dorm room after lights out and were being careful not to wake their roommates.

“Nope. It was another note from his dad, but just more orders to keep his head down. However, in the library yesterday I learned that Avery and Warrington snuck out to the Forbidden Forest to harvest some shrivelfigs and spider’s web fungi. I wrote about it into my potions homework today so that Snape can try and cross-reference any potions with them as ingredients.”

“Know anything about them?”

“I know shrivelfigs are used in a lot of potions, but I haven’t heard of any with spider’s web. It’s really good as a perimeter defense because anything with blood gets caught by the fungi. It’s carnivorous and the fungi dissolves the body slowly and eats it. The Longbottom crypt has some planted around it, as do most old pureblood cemeteries, to discourage wizards from using dead bodies to work blood magic on the families. I bet that Avery‘s family has some around his family’s crypt too.”

“Ok, well at least Snape knows. I wish we could figure out where they are brewing so that we could gather some samples.”

“Yeah, we keep losing them. They must set anti-tracking charms when they get together with Perks outside of the library.”

Ron’s eyes got big and he smacked himself in the head. “Wait - I know how to track them. I have a map. Well, I gave it to Snape, but I can get it back. It shows where everyone in the castle is. We can follow them on the map and see where they are meeting up. Then we can go when they aren’t there and collect a sample of the stuff they are brewing.”

“How in the world did you get a map like that?”

“The twins - they nicked it from Filch.”

“Ah,” Neville nodded in understanding. “Surprised they gave it to you.”

“Er, Yeah it’s mine now, but I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Ok.”

“So, I’ll get the map tomorrow by lunch. Want to meet after herbology and go over the map?”

“Sure.”

***

“It’s not nice to play with your food.”

The other masked man cackled. “I know but it is so nice to see Snape working himself to the bone.”

“It’s time to just kill the man.”

“Fine. I have the perfect poison all lined up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the nod to Dumbledore's relationship with Grindelwald in Sirius' first letter?
> 
> In case you don't remember: DDT showed up in Chapter 15: Halloween.


	33. Catching a Poisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various plans are afoot to stop the poisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work - I rewrote this like three times. For some reason, the characters kept going off-script. :) But I think I got it good enough for now.

#  **Chapter 33: Catching a Poisoner**

Severus was diligently working on his notes in the staff lounge when Cyrus and Futhark sat across from him. He was going over the poisons he suspected Bathsheda had been dosed with and cataloging their active ingredients. It was unlikely that Avery’s father was brewing them all himself, but even if he was, the ingredients had to come from somewhere. So he was attempting to compile a list of ingredients and figure out which apothecaries in Britain carried these ingredients. While Neville and Ron tried to track down Avery's accomplices from the front, he was going to look for any paperwork from the back end. It was improbable that the death eaters would keep this up indefinitely and he wanted to find them before it was too late. So far they hadn’t found any proof of Avery Sr. 's involvement and Avery the younger's involvement was still circumstantial.

"Mind if we interrupt? Futhark asked.

Severus straightened and rolled his shoulders. "How may I help you two gentlemen?"

"Nice to see you getting out of your lab," Cyrus commented. "It's good to see you."

"Yes. Albus suggested I leave the dungeons a bit more to clear my head."

"Good," Futhark nodded. "We have an idea. After watching the students for the past few weeks, I think it's Avery but Bonham thinks it's Malfoy. Either way, we think it would be beneficial to stage a large public runic ritual similar to what Babbling did in January. Bonham and Vector have already agreed to watch the two suspects for trouble, but I think we need at least one more person acting as a lookout.”

“It isn’t Malfoy.”

“You don’t know that family as I do,” Cyrus disagreed. “The aurors have investigated the Malfoys before for suspicious activity.”

“Draco doesn’t have the discipline to be a poisoner,” Severus snorted. “He can’t go more than a week without antagonizing Potter in the halls. A good poisoner requires better control of his temper.”

“That might be your opinion, but Bonham has been an auror for over twenty years. He has experience with these sorts of things, so we are going to respect his opinion and consider Malfoy a suspect,” Futhark said.

“Very well. Have you gone to Dumbledore with this plan?”

“Yes. He isn't happy for me to be putting myself at risk but has agreed to it.”

“Is the ritual even real?”

“It's real. I don't know how useful it will be, though it might show something if we are lucky. It's more to entice the prisoner into targeting me.”

Severus sighed. “Fine, though I also worry about your safety. Can't we get some aurors to help?” He gave Cyrus a hopeful look.

“Maybe if we had called them when Bathsheda was poisoned right away. But it's been too long and it would look suspicious to call them now.”

“Very well. What do you want me to do?”

“I am going to announce the ritual starting tomorrow in my classes and put up notices in the common rooms. It is two weeks till Easter break so we want to lure them out before then. We are going to schedule it for next weekend to give the assassin a week to hear about it and try and stop me. Bonham is going to set up wards to detect tampering in my office and rooms but I was wondering if you have any potion specific warding you can add.”

“Plus we need someone to watch Futhark in the meantime. Guard his back when he is out and about.” Cyrus chimed in.

“I have potions to brew,” Severus sent them both a decidedly unimpressed look. “Might I suggest you ask Filius?”

“Don't you want to be involved?” Cyrus said shocked.

“I want to keep Bathsheda alive more. I'll help with warding, and I'll attend the ritual and even set up tracking spells and help with surveillance after the ritual, but I can't waste a week of brew time.”

“That sounds fair to me,” Futhark agreed.

Cyrus shot him a slightly wounded look but Severus just frowned at him. Typical auror - so concerned with immediate action that there is no appreciation for the hard slog of potions. St Mungo's wouldn't be able to pick up the slack on the antidotes if he took a week off and Bathsheda's health was the number one priority.

“Come by my room tonight and you can activate the wards,” Futhark continued. “We will go talk to Flitwick right now.”

“He should be in his office, he usually is this time of day,” Severus said before picking his quill back up and turning back to his papers.

*

“Thank you both for coming to see me,” Severus toyed with his quill. “Did anyone see you?”

“Nope. We checked the map and made sure no one was following us.”

“Good. Anything to report?”

Neville spoke up first. “Same visitors as before Sir. Ron helped me watch the recordings of the repeat visitors this week, and Avery went to a room over by the Hufflepuff dorms twice afterward. It’s where he is brewing the potion. There appears to be three cauldrons going, and so far we have only seen him and Warrington enter it. They spoke about a potion that is almost done in their dorms. But I think they are going to try and take a few supplies from the student potion storeroom. They were debating nicking from you or ordering more. But this morning the apothecary wrote them saying they were out of the Nepalize Brown Toadstool and I know the student storeroom has it. Or if they need it fresh, it grows in Greenhouse 4.”

“One thing I don’t understand, why are they brewing potions if Avery’s dad is mailing them potions?” Ron said. “No way are those two are actually brewing potions every week to re-poison the professor. It’s been over two weeks since they broke into your storerooms and they haven’t even managed to collect all the ingredients for whatever they are doing.”

Severus rubbed his head thoughtfully. “They could have brewed a few, but I agree with you. It is more likely that Avery’s dad managed to provide the majority of the potions and they only brewed one or two. I don’t know why this one is taking so long unless they realize that Professor Futhark suspects them and are being careful.”

“Futhark thinks it is Avery too?” Neville questioned.

“Avery tried to confound him into handing over Professor Babbling’s notes.”

“Why hasn’t he been expelled?”

“Professor Futhark is trying to gather enough evidence to get Avery sent to prison. They have plans to have someone spy on Malfoy and Avery for the next week so you need to take extra care to remain unseen.”

“Don’t worry Professor - we will be careful!”

“Good, now have you figured out how Avery is getting the poison from his dad?”

“He gets a few packages a week from his parents, but it is mostly chocolates or books. There haven’t been any potion vials delivered.”

“Hmm, they could be transfiguring the potions or casting a glamor on them. Though both can be tricky to do on potions.”

“I actually think he got most of them before Babbling was poisoned, and his dad gave him more in Hogsmeade,” Ron theorized. “I know you had Tibby search his dorm, but I think we should search that room where they are brewing. Can you go into that room without your magical signature being sensed?”

“No. If Avery’s dad showed him the charm then my presence would be noted.”

Ron crossed his eyes consideringly. “What if we borrowed Colin Creevey’s camera and took some pictures of their lab. Would that work?”

Severus rolled his eyes. Gryffindors, always so quick to over complicate matters. “You are overthinking things, Mr. Weasley. Just give me the memories of Avery visiting the room from Mr. Longbottom’s plants. I can deduce what I need from those images. Though I might send you in afterward to gather some samples.”

“Oh right,” Ron shrugged sheepishly.

*

Carefully, straightening his spine, Severus turned down the heat on his cauldron. With a wave of his wand, the wards dropped and he allowed Dumbledore entrance before raising them again.

“Ah, Severus you called for me?”

“Yes, Albus - I procured a sample of a potion Avery is brewing in a locked room across the castle. It’s a poison but it is markedly different than the others.”

“Oh, what makes this one different?” Dumbledore walked closer to Severus’ brewing station.

“It’s primary purpose is to cause pain. The past poisons were intended to kill quietly as they broke down Babbling’s internal systems. This is intended to cause great pain and kill in under an hour.”

“That is a marked departure from the previous poisons.” Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully.

“Yes. I think the goal for this one is different.”

“I see- you think the target is changed then.”

“Yes. The boy and his friend Warrington started to brew this when Futhark arrived. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were doing this on their own in preparation for poisoning Futhark when he attempts the next step in locating Voldemort’s curse on the defense position.”

The Headmaster tapped his lips thoughtfully as he considered the situation. Severus turned back to his work as he allowed the man to think. Even after all they had been through, Albus was still the only man he trusted in his private potion lab. He carefully minced the roots as he considered whether or not he could trust Harry in here. His gut reaction when Cyrus had requested a tour was no, but it would be nice to show off his equipment. He had spent most of his salary the first five years of teaching on potion supplies and there were quite a few things of interest. No Cyrus wouldn’t really understand the lab, and Harry was still a bit too careless as a teenage boy for access. It would be nice if Master Achala ever came back to show him his lab. The man would undoubtedly have some recommendations on upgrades he could make. Severus’ musing was cut short when Dumbledore began to speak.

“Can you brew an antidote for Futhark?”

Dragging his attention from the roots he was mincing, Severus snorted before waving his knife over the cutting board. “Just what does it look like I am doing?”

“Good - can you have Futhark take it without being noticed?”

“The house elves can add it to his tea at breakfast tomorrow. I have been feeding him antidotes since he got here,” he said grudgingly. “You too.”

“Since when?” Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

“Not long,” he shrugged. “You know I have Neville monitoring Bathsheda’s visitors. I decided that you might be a target as well after hearing about your visits.”

“You never cease to amaze Severus. I feel like I should be worried about how adept you are at dosing the staff without my knowledge. But I suppose I will choose to live in blissful ignorance.”

“Ignorance is never blissful.” Severus grouched.

“Should I be worried then about you poisoning the staff? Or about the army of spies you have unleashed on the castle?” Dumbledore said gently. “No, Severus, I have always trusted you with the welfare of Hogwarts.”

“My spies are no worse than you allowing Vector and Bonham to spy on the students. In fact, I would argue that mine are more ethical as I don’t have grown adults following students around,” he said acidicly. Severus knew that he shouldn’t be surprised that Albus had discovered the full extent of Ron and Neville’s involvement.

“I suppose one might look at it that way,” Albus said gently. “Though young Mr. Creevey never struck me as your first choice as a spy. Is that why you chose him?”

Severus’ mask slammed down. “Mr. Creevey? No, I suppose he isn’t the obvious choice.”

“More subtle than his older brother of course. However did you select him to spy on Cyrus?”

“No one ever expects the Hufflepuff,” Severus mumbled as he hunched over his cutting board. He hadn’t ordered Creevey to spy on Cyrus - how had this happened and why did Dumbledore think he had anything to do with it? Was the boy doing this on his own or at the behest of another? And if Albus was crediting Creevey’s actions to his direction, did this mean he knew about Neville and Ron’s spying? So far the only thing he had told the Headmaster about directly was Neville’s tracking Babbling’s visitors. This conversation was leaving him with more questions than expected.

“So, you disapprove?” Severus asked carefully.

“No,” Dumbledore stroked his beard. “I would rebuke you over your paranoia in having young Mr. Creevey spy on Cyrus, but I suppose after Quirrell you are justified.” Albus gave a dry laugh, “We seem to have bad luck with Defense Professors.”

“I don’t suspect Cyrus,” Severus argued. “Though I do worry that he might end up as a target as well.”

Albus looked at him sharply. “After Futhark or concurrently?”

“After I would think,” Severus responded thoughtfully. “Especially with Futhark setting himself up as bait with this blasted ritual.”

“Have you mentioned your worries to Cyrus?”

“No. He is an auror. He must know that the death eaters would target him as well.”

“Perhaps.”

“Have you notified the Ministry of this scheme?”

“Cyrus has been acting as a liaison to the aurors for me. He notified them that we have a few suspects and plan to drag them out of hiding.”

“It seems foolhardy not to bring the aurors here now to protect Futhark. The castle is more than big enough to hide a few aurors.”

“I believe that is the plan after the ritual is complete. Futhark expects the poisoner to act this weekend after the ritual, same as how Bathsheda was attacked.”

“Good. I worry about how Avery expects to deliver the poison to Futhark as he must know the man won't accept random food.”

“Yes,” Albus nodded. “I have alerted the house elves and they are taking extra care with Futhark’s food. It would be best actually if the boys try to poison the food in the kitchen as they would be most easily caught.”

Severus snorted. “They are smarter than that. They probably have plans to deliver the potion via something in his office.”

Dumbledore sighed deeply while Severus continued to brew. “Well, we should know by this weekend if not a few days later.”

Severus looked up sharply. “Whatever happens you should know that I spoke to Poppy and we have agreed that Bathsheda is going to be quarantined soon - possibly Wednesday or Thursday. Futhark's ritual has probably distracted Avery, but with Easter break approaching they have to be planning on going after him too. They have been dragging this on too long as it is and the danger of him dying grows every day. So soon Poppy and I will be the only ones allowed near him.”

“His sisters will not be pleased, perhaps-”

“No. We are going to stop his poisoning by cutting off all contact. His family will be thankful when he wakes up.”

*

Neville carefully unfolded the map and looked for Avery and his friends. He had a break before lunch whereas Ron had divination, so Neville had the map. They had all the same classes except for divination and muggle studies, their two separate electives, but that still left them with more free time than Professor Vector to follow Avery. The map was a huge help and it allowed them to watch Avery and Warrington and Perk's movements without following them around the castle. Neville saw Avery sitting in his History of Magic lesson before he found Warrington and Perks in the library at the start of his free period. So, he settled across the library from them, at Hermione’s table, and began working on his charms homework.

They were working on an eavesdropping spell that could be placed on an object so that they could listen in on conversations around the castle to try and catch more information. But so far, they haven’t had much luck. The goal was to find a spell that they could cast on a desk or a stone or a book near them and listen in. But they hadn’t gotten anything working long enough to be useful. Neville and Ron had left a dicta-quill hidden in their secret lab and their dorm and had gotten lots of good notes of them scheming but no proof of Avery's father's involvement yet. Snape said that Dumbledore still didn't want to stop them until they had figured out who outside the school was involved.

But besides the potion brewing in the basement, there was nothing definitive. Nor had they collected evidence of anyone else’s direct involvement. Some other Slytherins had met close enough to Avery's dresser to record them saying that Babbling got what he deserved for messing with the Dark Lord. But there were no records of anyone admitting to helping with the poisoning. Even Avery was careful to never say that he had poisoned the professor - he only ever said that the man deserved it for standing against the Dark Lord and that Snape would get what was coming to him soon.

Professor Snape said it was all a bunch of big talk, and nothing to be worried about. But it worried both Neville and Ron. Hearing students talk like that didn't bother Neville as much as it bothered Ron. He had heard that sort of talk growing up, he just hadn’t heard it at school. Before they had started spying for Snape, neither one of them had paid attention to gossip amongst the older students. It turned out there were quite a few older students who were more pro-Voldemort than they would have thought. And they had discovered that this sort of thinking wasn’t just confined to Slytherins. Maybe it was because those students were older during the war, and could remember their families supporting Voldemort. Or maybe it was because they were already starting to think about life outside of Hogwarts. But there were quite a few older purebloods in the school who weren’t happy with Snape having removed his dark mark or Babbling announcing that he was going to find the curse on the Defense position and remove it.

Snape assured them that not all of them felt that way; that some were too scared to speak out against their families and friends. That part of the work of a spy was to figure out who was going along with the crowd and who actually believed the rhetoric. However, it was unnerving to find out how many prejudices festered in the walls of the castle. More so for Ron than for Neville.

Ron, more than Neville, hated to hear Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors' names mixed in with pureblood politics. But Neville had grown up knowing that prejudices weren’t confined to Slytherins.

He remembered teas as a small child where he had been expected to sit quietly in the corner while his Gran hosted old ladies in matching finery. Some of them had tutted sympathetically with Cheshire smiles and cold eyes. He remembered holidays with his relatives that moaned about how irresponsible it had been of his dad to piss off the wrong people when he should have concentrated on his duties as heir. He remembers the invites to play with the children of his parents’ old friends slowly disappearing as his accidental magic failed to materialize.

His entire life had felt like a series of lessons in reading for the hidden barbs buried under cold smiles. It wasn’t until his magic had finally materialized after his Uncle Algie had dropped him out of a window when he was 8 that he had been deemed worthy of the family. He was still considered magically weak by the Longbottoms and the lessons from those years of his life stayed with him.

Their world judged a person on how strong their magic was or who their family was, but he had learned early on to fear those with strong magic and tales of noble families. As a child, it had made him shy away from most people and turned him into a stuttering laughing stock by the time he had come to Hogwarts. He knew that was why he liked plants - plants were straightforward in who they were and what they needed to survive. He could trust them with what they were.

But this year, not only had Snape started to show him how to trust potions, he had begun to teach him how to dig through the web of lies and expectations that shaped their society. Yes, spying might be disheartening to Ron but it was a relief to Neville. To Ron, it was undeniable proof that the world wasn’t as black and white as he had thought. But to Neville, it was his first real chance to stand on his own. He was glad that this all had happened after Christmas though. His new wand was a relief to use and he could feel spells coming easier to him in every class. Which was good for his grades, and his spying activities.

There was still about half an hour left before the start of lunch, but Perks and Warrington had packed up their things five minutes ago so hopefully, this was a chance to finally catch Perks visit the hidden brewing room with Warrington. Technically lunch was available for two hours to fit around various class schedules so the boys had plenty of time to disappear.

The map showed Avery still in a classroom, so Neville scanned the map for the other two. They were heading away from the library and Neville watched them split up at the staircase. Perks headed up while Warrington headed down the hall. Seeing nothing suspicious, Neville turned back to his charms work and answered the next question. Once the question was done he went back to the map and quickly found Warrington alone in the hidden room he and Avery used for brewing. He was stationary in front of the cauldron, but since he was alone there seemed little point in digging out the records of the dicta-quill. Though, Neville had noticed that the boy tended to mutter to himself while he hunched over his homework in the library so he might be talking to himself. On the off chance that he might learn something useful, Neville dug out the dicta-quill parchment from his bag.

“Revelio,” he whispered over the parchment after sneaking a look at Hermione. The bookworm was wrapped up in her homework and was oblivious to what he was doing. Neville’s eyes scanned the last few lines before catching up with the words being written before his eyes.

_ “The tables will be set by 11:15 and the food will appear by 11:30. _

_ That gives me fifteen minutes to coat their plates… the disillusionment charm will hide me so the Hufflepuffs first and the Futhark. Avery said not to bother with Snape since he has a late lunch today, but maybe I should anyways? Maybe the potion would catch him at his next meal?... No, I better stick to the plan. Avery has thought this through and he hasn’t been wrong yet about Babbling. I am sure he has a plan for Snape later after Babbling and his niece die. Or maybe the death eaters want him. _

_ Yeah, I bet they want to get him back for saying that stuff about the Dark Lord. He was stupid to say that stuff about the dark mark last term. My father would have noticed if it was draining his magic. Stupid half-blood probably doesn’t know how to recognize pure magic. Yeah, his blood must have tainted the mark. No way the death eaters are going to let him live much longer. And we will get all the credit for taking care of his mudblood niece first. And the stupid runes professors... How dare they try to undo the Dark Lord’s magic. We should be learning the Dark Arts anyway, not Defense… My father says that when he comes back, the school will teach the old magics and we will be free of Dumbledore’s control. This will show them that we are not all mindless sheep following the Ministry’s dictates. We will show them how weak Snape is. Great Potion’s Master that can’t even save his own niece from poison.” _

Neville dropped the parchment in shock. Bloody Hell! This was the most they had caught any of them saying. And he had it written in Warrington's own words. This had to be enough proof for the Headmaster to act. He quickly scanned the document again and went back to the beginning of Warrington's conversation with himself. He was planning on poisoning Ashley and Futhark at lunch today!

Scrambling for the map, Neville quickly verified that Avery was still in his class. They must have chosen today to give Avery an alibi, not realizing that anyone suspected his friends as well. He scanned the map before finding Perks loitering outside the hospital wing.

Neville’s breath caught in his throat as he panicked. Perks could be trying to kill Professor Babbling at the same time Warrington went after the two targets at lunch. He needed to get Snape. From watching Harry and Ron and Hermione’s adventures he knew that if he went to another professor it would take a long explanation and it was unlikely that he would be believed fast enough to stop Warrington. So he had to get to Snape in the dungeon, but that wouldn’t give him any time to save Professor Babbling.

“Hermione!” Neville snapped as he slammed his hand down on the table.

She jumped in her seat and dropped her mouth in surprise.

“Hermione, I need you to go to the hospital wing right now. I think Perks is about to poison Professor Babbling. And it’s a really bad poison this time. We can’t let him anywhere near him.”

“What?” She blinked at him uncomprehendingly.

“I don’t have time to explain - they are about to poison Snape’s niece and I need to go. But I need you to get to the Babbling  _ now.” _

“Uh, Sure.”

“Good - he might be disillusioned so be careful. And don’t tell anyone but Madam Pomfrey that I sent you.”

Neville grabbed the map and the dicta-quill parchment and rushed out of the library, leaving the rest of his stuff behind. He ran all the way down the castle before reaching the dungeon and bursting into Snape’s classroom. “Pro-Professor Snape,” he gasped out. “I need you right now Sir!”

Snape stalked towards the door. “What is it, Mr. Longbottom?”

“Sir, it’s Warrington he is about to poison your niece.” Neville held out the parchments, but Snape ignored them.

“Where?”

“Lunch. He is going to coat the poison on your niece’s plate and Professor Futhark’s plate.”

Snape turned back to his class and waved his wand, dousing all the flames below the cauldrons. “Clean up and use the rest of classwork on your homework. Anyone who touches anything in this room outside of what is required for clean up will have detention for a week.” He turned back to Neville and ushered him outside of the classroom before beginning a quick jog towards the Great Hall. “Tell me everything.”

“Perks and Warrington spent an hour in the library, but they both packed up a while ago. I got out the map to check on them and Warrington went to their secret lab and Perks headed to the hospital wing. I got out the dicta-quill and Warrington totally admitted that they were planning on poisoning your niece and Futhark today.”

“I thought you hadn’t gotten anything definitive with the dicta-quill before,” Snape said as he sped up his pace. He also cast a Patronus and sent it to Madam Pomfrey.

“I sent Hermione to the Hospital Wing,” Neville wheezed. “She was with me in the library. We hadn’t gotten anything before today. They were always careful to say you all deserved to die for opposing the Dark Lord but today was the first time they admitted to poisoning you themselves. Well actually, I think he said they were leaving you for the death eaters and were going to take care of your friends and family.”

Snape grunted before setting into a full on sprint and left Neville lagging behind him.

When Neville got to the doors of the Great Hall he was just in time to see Snape knocking the fork from Ashley’s hand.

“Don’t touch anything!” Snape growled as he smacked the cup from the boy beside Ashley. “Your food has been poisoned.”

Neville carefully slipped onto the end of the Gryffindor table. His cover was probably blown thanks to his dramatic entrance into Snape’s second year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff potions classroom a few minutes ago, but he was going to try and remain as secretive as possible for now. He turned to Ginny, who was seated beside him and whispered. “What is going on?”

“Snape burst into the room a few minutes ago ranting about poison and rushed to his niece’s side before knocking her food off the table,” Ginny whispered back. “Not really sure what is happening, but I think everyone’s stopped eating in case he isn’t crazy.”

He turned back to Snape to see the potion master casting a complicated spell across the Hufflepuff table. A dark purple cloud rose from the plates surrounding Ashley - stretching about five to the right and three to the left. Warrington must not have known exactly where Ashley would sit since he had been planning on poisoning the plates before she arrived.

The potion master was force-feeding vials of potion to all the students who had purple clouds before them. Luckily, the students were primarily the younger ones who tended to trust Snape unquestioningly. Neville freely admitted to himself that this time last year he would have been scared to take a potion from Snape on a good day. Much less on a day like today when the man’s wide eyes and dramatic voice gave him a particularly unhinged look.

Suddenly, loud coughing was heard from the front dais. Futhark was clutching his neck and his face was turning purple. Neville bit his lip in worry as his eyes quickly scanned the hall. He watched as Snape ran to Futhark's side before pounding him on the back. He couldn’t hear what Snape said to the other professor, but he clearly saw the professor choking in a large breath before drinking down one of Snape’s vials. He cast another spell at the head table, but the only seat that had a purple cloud was Futhark’s plate.

He was too far away to hear anything, so Neville just watched as Snape gestured to Hagrid and had the other professor carry Futhark from the room. Snape then went back to the Hufflepuff table and seemed to direct Cedric Diggory and a few older students to escort the eighteen children who had been exposed out of the hall. Neville could only presume that they were all going to the hospital wing.

Snape walked around the hall, casting his complicated spell at every table, but no more purple clouds appeared. The man walked back to the section of the Hufflepuff table that had been poisoned and carefully began to box up the plates and food. That confused Neville at first, but then he realized that the aurors would probably need to see the stuff for evidence.

It finally occurred to him to look around and he saw the few teachers there walking around comforting the younger students. Professor McGonagall was walking between the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws while Professor Lincoln was talking to the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Professor Bonham must still be in class otherwise he was sure the auror would be helping Snape pack up the evidence. No one was eating, and Neville wasn’t certain what the next move would be. Warrington and Avery were staring stonily around the room not saying anything from their place at the Slytherin table.

Neville surreptitiously took a look at his watch. There was still another fifteen minutes before Ron’s divination got out and he made his way to lunch. Being unable to do anything else, Neville decided to watch the rest of the hall and see if he could figure out any clues to see if anyone else was involved.

Within a few minutes, Dumbledore appeared and strode to Snape’s side. They had a hurried conversation before the Headmaster called for everyone’s attention. “Classes are canceled for the rest of the day,” he said with an elevated voice. “I want you all to head to your dorms. The house elves will be sending you lunch and dinner there.”

“How do we know it is safe?” Neville heard a voice call from the Ravenclaw table.

“Yeah - I want Professor Snape to check our food before we eat!” Someone else seconded.

“The new Keeper of the Keys, Heather Rosmerta, will oversee the castle’s food,” McGonagall interrupted smoothly. “The power of her position will guarantee that no one tampers with the food and utensils in the kitchen. I expect you all to watch over yourselves in your common rooms. The prefects may appoint guards as they deem fit and I expect you all to work together as a house to protect yourselves.”

“The rest of the teachers will be notified shortly and classes dismissed directly to your houses, I want you all to go there directly now,” Dumbledore said.

“Wait,” Snape cut in. “I cast a spell on the cauldron this potion was prepared in. Anyone who touched the cauldron or the stirring rod will have their hands dyed red.” Snape waved his wand in a complicated circular motion. “If you see anyone in the castle with red hands you must report them to a teacher immediately.”

A large commotion broke out at the Slytherin table and Neville craned his head to see what was going on. Quite a few students jumped up and were shouting over there.

“Mr. Avery, Mr. Warrington,” Snape said with a scowl. “I believe you should accompany us to the Headmaster’s office.”

Neville relaxed in his seat as he watched Snape bind the two boys’ hands and confiscate their wands. The look on Snape’s face was frightening to behold. But no sooner than they had reached Dumbledore’s side, a cry broke out at the Ravenclaw table. Halfway down the table, Mandy Brocklehurst was clawing at her older sister’s hands and sobbing bitterly. Her sister’s hands were stained red too.

*

Severus did not in fact make it to the Headmaster’s office right away. First, he went to the hospital wing to check on Ashley and the other students. He had given Ashley a few antidotes over the past month when he had begun to suspect that the poisoner was still active. And he knew that she was safe from the poison that Avery had been brewing in his lab, but he hadn’t suspected that the boy would be foolish enough to dose an entire table of the Hufflepuff house. Luckily he had made extra antidotes and had been carrying them with him in preparation for an attack. Maybe he was a paranoid git, but it had paid off today.

The first thing he did when he got to the hospital wing was check on Bathsheda. Hermione was guarding him fiercely. Her wand was held tightly in a white-knuckled grip, but she stood protectively by his side. She confirmed that Perks hadn’t approached him and that Babbling’s vital signs hadn’t changed since she got there.

Perks was disillusioned at the back of the hospital ward, but Severus was able to easily locate him and bind him as he had done to the others in the Great Hall. Since Hagrid was still there, he directed him to escort Perks to Dumbledore’s office. With the immediate threats taken care of, Severus was able to turn his attention to the victims. Madam Pomfrey had everyone on a bed and seemed to have sorted them by reactions. She was working on Futhark at the moment as he seemed to be having the most trouble breathing.

He turned to the student closest to Babbling, a third year Hufflepuff and asked how she was feeling.

“It’s hard to breathe,” she panted. “And my muscles keep cramping.”

“The poison you ingested is highly toxic and while you have ingested the antidote already, the poison is hurting you while the antidote works. I have a supplemental potion I can give you for the pain, but the best thing for breathing would be to use a muggle inhaler because too many potions will slow down the antidote. It has a medicine muggles use to open up the airways for asthmatics and can help.”

At the girl’s nod, Severus gave her an inhaler and showed her how to use it. He then gave her a pain potion and moved on to the next student. After the antidote stopped the poison, Poppy would have to run diagnostics on all the patients and see if there was any internal damage that needed repair, but he could at least make them comfortable in the meantime.

Severus made quick progress through his half of the room and soon found himself standing between Ashley and Dennis’ beds. “How are you two?” he asked worriedly.

“I am fine Uncle Sev,” Ashley coughed. “I only had a few bites before you got there.”

“I am so sorry Ashley. It’s all my fault that you and your friends were targeted. I didn’t think they would actually come after you.”

She caught his hand and squeezed it tightly. “It’s ok. I know you’ll stop them. Are we going to die?”

“No. No, absolutely not. You already have the antidote in you, we just have to wait an hour or two for the potion to work. In the meantime, you need to rest and your body will quickly recover.”

“I knew you would save us,” she smiled.

“Did you catch the person who poisoned us?” Dennis asked.

“Yes, those responsible have been caught and I promise you that they will be punished.”

“Good. That means Professor Babbling is going to get better too!”

Severus hugged them both before moving on to the next bed. Poppy was already there seeing to the next patient. ”Anything you need Poppy?”

“We have enough pain potion for now, but I think some more by the end of next week if you can. Plus, I think we need some more nutrient potions and ant-acids. I noticed some damage to the stomach and esophagus in a few students already from the poison dissolving the tissue of the digestive tract.”

“Very well - I am going to head up to Albus’ office now, but I’ll start brewing those potions once I make sure those responsible are out of this castle.”

“Good. Make sure they are turned over to aurors as fast as possible,” Poppy scowled. “Go. I’ll send for you if anything changes here. Pomona should be here soon as she sent a message that she was going to come after she secured the rest of her badgers in their den.”

Severus nodded to her before striding from the room and heading towards Dumbledore’s office. He was eager to face the students responsible and their families. Though they had been unable to find evidence of Avery Sr.’s involvement, surely with a poisoning of this scale the aurors would be able to interrogate the parents as well as the students.

When he arrived at the Headmaster’s office he found it filled with Albus, Minerva, Cyrus, and Filius, as well as Averys, Warringtons, Perkses, and Brocklehursts. The two Slytherins were represented by their fathers and the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw were each represented by both their parents. There were also three aurors by the fireplace - Robards, Shackelbolt, and Dawlish he believed - standing with Cyrus whereas the rest of the teachers were all standing behind Dumbledore’s desk while the students and their families were arrayed in front of the desk. He was able to slip into the room largely unnoticed as the parents’ shouting was taking up everyone’s notice. Except for Dumbledore who made eye contact asking about the safety of their students and staff. Severus was able to wordlessly communicate that they were all well for now and he could see Dumbledore relaxing minutely. He slipped into a shadowed corner and settled in to listen.

It seemed as if Avery Sr. was claiming that this was all a plot to frame his son and their friends for a poisoning that they had no part in. Meanwhile, Perks’ mother was screaming that her boy hadn’t even been in the hall for lunch so was here by mistake. Since Perks’ hands weren’t red his dad seemed to be waving them in the aurors faces as proof that his son wasn’t involved. Sandy Brocklehurst was crying in her mother’s arms as her parents stood there brokenly supporting her. Mr. Warrington was staying surprisingly calm and seemed to be waiting for the others to finish before he decided what to say.

Finally, Robards demanded silence. “That’s it! Not another word out of the lot of you or you are all under arrest!” He glared around the room as they all quieted. “Now, we can go down to the Ministry with all the students booked for attempted murder or you can consent to interrogation here and we can decide what comes next after we have reviewed the facts in an orderly fashion.”

The parents all agreed to begin questioning there so Auror Robards turned to Albus first after he started recording the conversation for Ministry records. “Now Headmaster Dumbledore, you called us here to report a poisoning. Can you be more specific?”

“Certainly Auror Robards. At lunch today, 18 Hufflepuffs and Professor Futhark were poisoned.”

“Does anyone need medical assistance?”

“I believe they are all being cared for.” Dumbledore glanced over and got Severus’ nod of assurance which drew a few others’ attention to him as well. “We have known about the potion being brewed in a hidden lab for a few weeks now and had the antidote readily available.”

Robards’ scow grew to epic proportions. “Are you telling me that you knew that these students were planning on murdering other people in the castle and you did nothing!”

“We were trying to verify their plans before we acted,” Dumbledore smiled genially. “We had no proof that anyone outside of Mr. Avrey and Mr. Warrington was involved nor that they were definitely going to use the poison and we couldn’t ruin their futures here without proof.”

The auror gaped like a fish out of water while his face turned bright red. “We are going to come back to this Dumbledore!” He said while he wagged his finger at the Headmaster. “This is not how things should have been handled. There are plenty of ways of stopping a crime before it happens and still prosecuting the criminals for the attempt.”

“So nineteen people were poisoned today, but what proof do you have that these four students were involved?” Shacklebolt smoothly broke in.

“Ah, I believe that I can provide that,” Severus stepped forward. “There is a secret lab they have been brewing in. I can take you there to collect evidence. I cast a spell on the cauldron so that anyone who touched it or the stirring rod used on the potion inside it would have their hands dyed red. Further, I hid a dicta-quill in the lab and have been recording their conversations there. I can provide you with the transcript.” Severus pulled the four confiscated wands out of his robe and the parchment with the transcripts and handed the pile to Shacklebolt. “I knew the three boys were involved, but not the girl until today.”

“Slander! Those documents must be forged!” Avery yelled. He glared at Snape and tried to grab the documents. “There is no way my son was involved in such an idiotic scheme! Why in the hell would he want to poison Hufflepuffs! He is being set up but Snape. The potions professor is clearly capable of creating this poison.”

“Oh, I think the lure of poisoning my niece drew him to attacking the Hufflepuffs to get to her. He has made no secret of his dislike of my stance against Voldemort and the Death Eaters this year,” Severus bit out. “I would be happy to provide statements recorded in the Slytherin dorms of Mr. Avery and Mr. Warrington’s support of Voldemort and his ideals.”

Avery Sr’s mouth flapped for a moment. “A bit of foolish bravado amongst boys! They are both underage and apt to a bit of posturing.”

“Perhaps… though one would think that their parents would teach them to avoid pro-Voldemort rhetoric considering that both their fathers avoided a stay in Azkaban by pleading an Imperio defense,” Snape said bitingly. “But in this case, your son’s talk directly translated to attempted murder.

“I freely admit, that I don’t have any records of Perks interacting with the poison, but he was used as a distraction for Avery to steal some of the ingredients from my stores. Further, he was found disillusioned around Professor Babbling’s bed in the infirmary at the time of the poisoning. We believe that he is involved and would you like to question him.” Severus turned steely eyes onto the Perks family before continuing. “Even if he is not charged by the Ministry, as of today he is no longer welcome at Hogwarts. His expulsion begins immediately as does the other two boys’ expulsion.”

“You aren’t my son’s head of house!” Mr. Perks raged. “You have no right to expel him!”

“I have every right,” Severus said silkily. “I suggest you not try me on this as I can go after your daughter too and demand that no one from your family is allowed to attend Hogwarts ever again.”

Minerva stepped forward and cleared her throat. “Professor Snape is quite right. Mr. Perks is no longer welcome here or in the Gryffindor records no matter what the Ministry decides.”

Dumbledore turned to Sandy Brocklehurst and smiled at her. “We are still undecided on Miss Brocklehurst’s future at Hogwarts as I am unclear on just how far her involvement extends.”

“Perhaps her parents would be willing for us to question her under veritaserum?” Filius suggested. “As she is underage, we need guardian approval to administer veritaserum but it could help prove her innocence.”

“Absolutely not!” Avery Sr. fumed. “None of these children will be taking veritaserum!”

“You don’t speak for my family,” Mr. Brocklehurst snapped back. “We consent to the use of veritaserum. If she was involved then we cannot condone her actions and if she wasn’t then this is the only way to prove her innocence.”

Severus called Tibby and sent her to retrieve veritaserum from his storeroom. He administered three drops to the girl and then asked her a few baseline questions to prove that it was working before stepping back to let the aurors interrogate her. Avery and Perks fumed in the background but were silenced by Robards.

“Did you knowingly brew a poison with the intent of administering it to a staff member or student of Hogwarts?” Robards began the questioning.

“No,” Sandy responded with a vacant stare.

“Did you willingly brew a poison on Hogwarts grounds?”

“No.”

“Did you assist Avery and Warrington in brewing a potion?”

“I helped Avery with a potion.”

“What did you help him with?”

“I gathered ingredients in the forest last week. We collected silver spotted slugs and honeymoon sap. Then we went back to his lab and I helped him prepare the slugs.”

“Did you help him at any other time with potions?”

“I bought him a silver knife for Valentine's Day. He said he needed it for his potions work.”

“What did he tell you about the potion he was brewing in secret?”

“He said it was a special project for extra credit.”

“And you didn’t find this at all suspicious?”

“Everyone knows Professor Snape favors the Slytherins. I figured he was being allowed to pull up his grade with extra work.”

“Why did Avery ask you to help him?”

“We are dating and this allowed us to spend time together. He is always busy with his friends and I was happy to have time alone with him.”

“Did he tell you that he had any plans to poison anyone?”

“No.”

“Did he mention who was helping him besides you?”

“Just his friends Warrington and Perks.”

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Mr. Perks broke through the silencing spell. “She is simply repeating what Avery said, not what she knows.”

“Fine,” Robards snapped. “Did you see anyone else helping your boyfriend with potions or entering his lab?”

“I saw Warrington follow him into the lab a few times.”

“At any point did they mention getting outside help? Like from one of their fathers?”

“How dare you!”

“No.”

Dawlish came up and whispered something in Robards’ ear before he asked the next question. “Do you believe that Futhark deserves to be killed?”

“No.”

“Do you believe that Snape’s niece deserves to be poisoned?”

“No.”

“How about Babbling? Does he deserve to be poisoned?”

“Babbling was trying to undo one of you-know-who’s spells. He needed to be stopped before you-know-who finds out.”

The aurors exchanged worried looks.

“How about Snape? Do you think he should be killed?”

“He renounced you-know-who,” Sandy continued in her eerily flat voice. “He is going to be mad and come after us if we don’t act first.”

“Are you a follower of Voldemort?”

“No.”

“Then why would you care if he comes after Professor Snape or Professor Babbling.”

“He scares me. I don’t want to get hurt if he comes to the castle looking for them.”

“How do you know he would come looking for them?”

“Professor Snape said he was still alive. It’s only a matter of time before he comes after his enemies again.”

Dumbledore opened his mouth, but Robards held up a hand to stop him. “Have you heard of any plots from Death Eaters or their supporters against Hogwarts or the Ministry?”

“No.”

“Can you name the students you have heard supporting the ideals of Voldemort?”

Sandy rattled off a list of over twenty names as the professors and the aurors all exchanged worried looks. All except Snape, who rolled his eyes at their surprise.

Robards turned to her parents, “I think that is enough for now if you will consent to us calling her in later to go over her testimony.”

The Brocklehursts nodded and Severus administered the antidote. “What is going to happen to her now?” Her mom asked worriedly.

“I don’t think we are going to charge your daughter with anything at the moment, but I would like for you to bring her to the Ministry tomorrow to review her statement.”

“What about my son?” Avery snarled.

“The three boys will be accompanying us to the Ministry. As you have all refused to allow them veritaserum, they will be questioned without it and we will decide if the evidence Professor Snape has provided is sufficient to charge them after we have reviewed their statements. You are welcome to call your lawyers to meet us there, but they will be accompanying us now.”

He turned to Severus and nodded. “If you wouldn’t mind releasing their bindings to myself and Auror Shacklebolt, I am going to leave Auror Dawlish here with you to collect evidence of the lab and anything else he can think of.

Severus agreed and released the bindings so that the boys could be secured with auror fastenings. He then watched silently as the two aurors escorted the three boys into the floo. The Perkses followed them quickly, after telling Dumbledore icely that a house elf would be over that afternoon to collect their son’s belongings. Warrington left with no more words than he had spoken thus far.

Avery was the only one to turn and address Severus directly. “You have made enemies this day Snape.

Severus simply rolled his eyes as Avery stepped into the flames. The man had been a weak death eater in the past timeline and he didn’t scare him now. His strengths lay in money and politics and he had worked more on managing the overtaken Ministry than on fighting.

Mrs. Brocklehurst cleared her throat. “What is going to happen to Sandy? I mean she didn’t know what those boys intended! She never meant to hurt anyone!”

“She still thinks Professor Snape and Professor Babbling deserve to be punished for standing up to Voldemort!” Minerva pursed her lips disapprovingly.

Sandy burst into tears and buried her face in her mother’s shoulder causing Severus to sigh. “She is just a scared little girl Minerva. We shouldn’t go around judging people who don’t have the fortitude to stand up to Voldemort and his supporters. Older and wiser wizards than Miss Brocklehurst have failed in that regard.”

Mrs. Brocklehurst gave him a tentative smile as she rubbed her daughter's back. “What do you think then Professor Snape?”

Severus eyed them consideringly before looking at Filius. “The discovery of her red hands was too public and I think that her punishment should include a letter to the student body explaining her role in today’s events. Otherwise, the student body would never accept her return to classes. Besides that, as she is a Ravenclaw, I believe Professor Flitwick would have the best idea as to her punishment.”

“Severus is right to point out that fear led you to your beliefs, but that your actions were not intended to cause harm. We have a little over a week till Easter Break. I think a suspension until then is in order and we can meet to discuss further punishment at the end of the break. How does that sound to you Headmaster?”

“That seems fine Filius.”

“Good. Then I expect an apology letter by Friday acknowledging your part in today’s mess. If it is acceptable, we will post it in the common rooms this weekend. If not, I will let you know it needs to be rewritten. It is in your best interest to have that letter published as soon as possible.”

“You aren’t expelling me?” Sandy hiccuped.

“No,” Filius said gently. “But you will be learning about the dangers of following your friends and loved ones blindly. That potion was obviously dangerous and you should have reported it to a professor right away instead of facilitating its production.”

“If that will be all Headmaster, I have some potions I need to brew after I assist Auror Dawlish, so we should be going if you don’t need us further.”

“No, that is fine Severus. We will be having a staff meeting tonight at 8 o’clock. Please come by if your brewing allows.”

Severus nodded solemnly before ushering Dawlish out the door and down to the small lab with the dangerous poison.


	34. Hogwarts Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes around the castle the afternoon and night after the poisoning in the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of stuff happening in this chapter. Some of it is repetitive as the characters go over their impression of the day, but I wanted to show how perceptions across the castle would be different.

#  **Chapter 34: Hogwarts Reacts**

_Gryffindor Common Room_

Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood had set up a perimeter around the food. They stood guard at either end of the table and only one person at a time was allowed close. The student then had two minutes to take a plate and food. Anything they touched had to be taken with them. Oliver had even removed the serving spoons, so they had to dish up their food with their own utensils. The third person who had gone up, the twins’ friend Lee Jordan had grabbed the side of a bowl of stew to steady it and found himself the proud owner of the entire bowl.

Lee had gotten pretty defensive when Oliver and Percy insisted that he remove the bowl, but luckily the twins had stepped in and diffused the situation with a few jokes and even scooped up some of the stew and ate it with their fingers. Still, the room was on edge.

The room was much too crowded for Harry’s taste so after he got his own food, he and Ron agreed to go up to their dorm. Harry had been exploring the room of hidden things during his break and hadn’t known anything was wrong until he bumped into Ginny and her friends on their way to the common room. Ron had been dismissed directly from divination to go back to the dorms so he was even more in the dark than Harry.

They settled onto Ron’s bed to eat and Harry filled him in on what he learned from Ginny. That a bunch of Hufflepuffs had been poisoned along with Professor Futhark and that two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw had been accused by Snape of being the poisoners. But she didn’t know who the students were, just that they were close to Percy’s age.

After letting Harry talk, Ron dug around his bag for a few minutes. “Darn it! I forgot - Neville has the map.”

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. “Neville has the map? When did you get it back from Snape and why does Neville have it?”

Ron continued to dig around in his bag before pulling out a galleon and tapping it with his wand. “Oh, we got it to spy on Avery. I had divination today so Neville took the map this morning.”

“What are you doing? And what do you mean spying on Avery?”

“Hmmm. Oh, I am sending a message to Dennis. I want to make sure he is alright.”

“What?”

Ron held up the galleon. “It has a Protean charm on it. Hermione placed a matching one charm on Dennis’ coin so we can communicate back and forth secretly. The messages can’t be long, but it's pretty cool. We did it for the DDT.”

Harry gawped at him. “Is Dennis spying on Avery too?”

“No,” Ron frowned. “Only Neville and I are. Though Professor Vector is watching him too so I guess she counts. No. I have Dennis watching over Bonham in case he gets attacked. But if Ginny said a bunch of Hufflepuffs were poisoned, then he either is sick or he knows what is going on.”

“When did all this start happening?”

“Uh, not sure,” Ron shrugged. “Snape brought Neville in first and then asked me to help spy on Avery like a week or two after he found your pet snakes.”

“But why didn’t you tell me?”

“You have been pretty busy mate,” Ron flushed. “And well, your Harry Potter. Everyone always pays attention to you. That’s not very good for spying. Kind of the opposite in fact.”

“But you still should have _told_ me.”

The boys were interrupted by the door swinging open and Hermione rushing in. “Harry! Ron! You’ll never guess what happened.”

“You mean the whole Avery poisoning Hufflepuffs thing. Yeah, Hermione, everyone knows already.”

“No. Not that. I mean on top of that.” Hermione sat at the end of Ron’s bed to talk with them. “I was in the library with Neville before lunch and he knew that someone was about to be poisoned. He sent me to the Hospital Wing to guard Professor Babbling while he ran to get Professor Snape.”

Ron’s eyes sharpened. “What did he say exactly? And what happened with Professor Babbling? Did you go? And have you seen Neville since the library?”

“Professor Babbling is fine. Madam Pomfrey put him in an isolation ward right before I left. The only people who can get within five feet of him now are Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape.”

“Did she keep the plants with him?” Ron interrupted.

“Uh Yes. Why?”

“Neville said that the plants he left by Professor Babbling’s bed are purifiers and can pull toxins out of the air. Just want to ensure that they are still there.”

Hermione leaned over and wapped him on the shoulder. “You knew what he was up to and never said a word!”

“Well yeah,” Ron shrugged and grinned at them both. “What you two can have secrets but I can’t?”

Harry frowned at him. “We don’t have any secrets.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Umh, Hermione had a time turner all of the last term. And you kind of had the biggest secret ever. Spying on Avery with Neville is kind of small potatoes compared to you two and your secrets.”

Harry flushed as he realized that Ron was right. He had lied to Ron and Hermione for most of last term. And even now that Ron knew Snape was Harry’s guardian, he still hadn’t told his best friend about the prophecy or the Horcruxes or about a lot actually. Which kind of made him a hypocrite because he really didn’t want Ron to keep any secrets from him.

The door opened again and Neville walked in with a plate of food. Ron patted the bed next to him and called Neville over. “Where have you been?”

“I snuck away when everyone was leaving the Great hall to go watch over the lab. We never saw Mandy’s sister on the map so I wanted to make sure that there wasn’t someone else around who might try and slip in and destroy the evidence.”

“Good thinking.”

“Did anyone come?” Harry asked curiously.

“Nope - not until Professor Snape showed up with an auror. I let him know that no one had come near the room since I got there and he told me to come here. But guess what! He awarded me 100 points for choosing to get him at lunch instead of doing something foolish on my own! Isn’t that just like him to give out a backhanded compliment instead of saying thanks?” Neville grinned at Ron. “Oh, and the auror is setting up some security charms on the room Avery was using so don’t go near there again. They are hoping to catch some of Avery’s friends and Professor Snape said that he would prefer not to explain our involvement to the entire auror department.”

“Oh Right,” Ron said. “Hey, do you know how Snape cast that spell to turn their hands red? Was it on the ingredients they stole?”

“Nope. I did it actually. The professor taught me the spell and I set it. He said that he invented it when he was a student to keep other people from copying his homework.”

Harry snorted. He bet that Snape actually invented that spell to stop the marauders from touching his stuff. Dudley and his friends used to break his things all the time and a spell dyeing their hands red to prove that they had been the last ones to touch it would have been awesome.

“Oh Ok. You just never mentioned it.”

“Sorry, I guess I didn’t think it was important. I cast it when I went in to get a sample when you were on lookout and I think I was more scared of getting caught than on the spell.”

“Yeah I was scared for you,” Ron grinned back at him, hurt feelings forgot in the excitement of their success.

“I can’t believe you were doing all of this Ron and you never said a word!” Hermione scowled at him. “We could have helped you know!”

“But Hermione, you did help! You went to guard Babbling as soon as Neville asked and you figured out that Protean charm for me to pass notes with.”

“Yes, and you have been really great at helping me with my charms work all term,” Neville agreed. “I don’t think I would be good enough with Professor Snape’s tracking charms if it wasn’t for you.”

“But I could have helped you more. You should have told us what you were up to.”

Ron laughed. “Hermione, we were able to keep watch because no one notices us. If you suddenly started spending less time in the library, the whole school would have noticed. Your head has been buried in a book all year!”

Harry and Neville both nodded in agreement.

“Fine will then tell me everything now.” Hermione pouted.

“Well, I suppose I should start then,” Neville began. “About three weeks after Professor Babbling was poisoned, Professor Snape asked me to come to see him-”

“Wait,” Ron said before taking out his wand. “ _Muffliato_. Better protect against eavesdropping just in case.”

“Right. Well as I was saying, Professor Snape called for me and told me that he thought someone was still poisoning Professor Babbling in the Hospital Wing, which is why he wasn’t getting better.” Neville settled against Ron’s pillow and told them everything, with Ron throwing in a bunch of comments too. By the end of it, both boys looked extremely proud of themselves and Hermione looked shell shocked. Harry didn’t even want to know what his face looked like.

“Wow. I can’t believe that was all going on and I didn't even notice,” Hermione said faintly.

“Well, if we are coming clean, I should probably tell you guys that Snape is my guardian now,” Harry admitted. “But you can’t tell anyone yet.”

“Oh my God! Do you live with Professor Snape?” Neville gasped. “Is that why you visit him all the time? You're there a lot on the map.”

“Uh yeah. The Dursleys are still home though. There is some sort of ward that Dumbledore set up that insists I still call the Dursleys home but, yes, I live with Severus now and he is trying to adopt me.”

“Yep and Sev is training Harry to fight he-who-must-not-be-named too,” Ron patted him on the shoulder. “Sev is teaching us both occlumency which is mind magic to keep death eaters from reading our minds. It's pretty cool.”

“You're learning to fight you-know-who?” Hermione asked. “But why?”

Harry hesitated before deciding to tell part of the truth. “Well, there was this prophecy before I was born and Voldemort heard part of it. So he thinks that I have the power to kill him. Which means he is going to come after me no matter what.”

“Are you serious,” Hermione gasped.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “The really messed up part is that the prophecy could have meant Neville here.”

“What.”

“Severus says that at first both our families were in hiding, but then Voldemort decided that it meant me and that is why Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me.”

“And that is why Bellatrix Lestrange tortured my parents,” Neville said flatly.

Ron reached over and enfolded Neville in a one-armed hug. “It’s ok to be mad. Or sad.”

Neville leaned against Ron before wiping away a tear. He firmed his jaw and stared at Harry with determination. “Well, Voldemort may have decided that you were the one who could kill him, but I bet he doesn’t know that I am going to be the one to help.”

_Ravenclaw Tower_

A powerful shield went up and froze every student where they stood. In the center was a young woman and three house elves. “What is going on in here!” The woman demanded.

“Release us at once!” A voice yelled from her right.

“Not going to happen,” she stated calmly. “Now as Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts it is my job to defend this castle and that includes in-house fighting. Now someone cast some curses with the intent to harm and I want to know what is going on and who has been casting curses. So no one is moving until I decide to let you go.”

“Umh Miss Heather,” a first year spoke up, “Cecil Tims got hit with a spell that bounced off the wall from the fight and he is bleeding. Can I take him to Madam Pomfrey?”

Heather Rosemerta turned to see a girl standing bravely next to a crying boy. Meanwhile what looked to be the entire first and second year Ravenclaw class were hiding underneath tables beside them. “Did any of you participate in this fight?”

When they all shook their heads no, she snapped her fingers and called for another house elf. Mr. Tims and the other first year went to the Hospital Wing and the rest of the younger years went with the house elf to a secure lounge she had the castle create nearby. Once the first and second years were gone she turned to the frozen students around the room and threw her hands on her hips. “Now, does anyone want to tell me what is going on or do I need to punish all of you?”

“It’s Brocklehurst! She and her sister support you-know-who and tried to poison half the castle. We don’t want her here!”

“I didn’t do anything,” Mandy cried. “And my sister would never try to poison anybody. She wouldn’t! Sandy isn’t like that.”

“She was caught red-handed,” another voice shouted.

“No, her sister is right,” a fellow fifth year disagreed. “Sandy isn’t like that. It is her boyfriend’s fault. He must have tricked her. He is a Slytherin and I warned her not to trust him!”

“My brother is a Slytherin and he isn’t like that.”

“Yeah, you can’t say it is the Slytherins’ fault. We all know it’s the purebloods. The purebloods are the ones who follow you-know-who.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! I am a pureblood and I don’t believe in him.”

“Well, you should. Everyone knows muggle blood weakens the bloodlines and leads to squibs.”

“Now who is being stupid!”

“You are. Killing is wrong and you should know better.”

“They don’t want to kill muggles. They just want to keep the magical and muggle world separate.”

“They already are separate. They clearly want to kill or enslave the muggles cause they think they are better than them.”

“We are better than them!”

“No. You are stupid if you think slavery is the answer.”

“Don’t be daft, no one said anything about slavery.”

“You know who said so! You don’t even know what the man says and yet you support him.”

“ _Silencio!”_ Heather yelled over the cacophony of voices bouncing off the walls. “That is it. I am putting a magical damper on the Ravenclaw Tower. There will be no magic allowed for the next 24 hours. And no speaking either. You are all confined to your dorm rooms until your head of house is ready to deal with you.”

A few students tried to talk back, but her silencing spell held firm and they were unable to speak. She adjusted the wards too so that any spell casting from a student wand would fail. The Ravenclaws all filed to their rooms with dark looks and Heather left the two of the elves there to guard the tower. The other elf popped her back to the kitchen before being sent to locate Professor Flitwick to come deal with his wayward charges.

_Slytherin Dorms_

Draco stepped through an entrance to the Slytherin dorms and was immediately yanked down a small hallway. “Hey! Get your hands off me!”

“Quiet Malfoy!” Marcus Flint growled. “Shut your trap and come with me.”

The bulky quidditch captain manhandled Draco down the hallways of the Slytherin dorms before shoving him roughly into his own room. Crabbe and Goyle trailed behind them, but they didn’t interfere with Flint’s treatment of Draco. Once they were in Draco’s room, the blond boy straightened his clothes and scowled at Flint. “What was that for?”

“That was me saving your ass.”

“What?”

Flint dragged a hand through his hair before closing the door behind Malfoy’s two goons. “Listen Malfoy, the way I see it the team owes your dad for the new brooms last year. Today makes us square.”

“My father-”

“Listen, I don’t care if you support the Dark Lord or not. But you are going to sit in here and spend the rest of the afternoon practicing with a snitch and Crabbe and Goyle can toss balls back and forth. If any of you set one foot in the common room today you are all off the team.”

Draco drew in a deep breath. “I really don’t think-”

“That’s right you don’t think,” Flint grabbed a fistful of Draco’s uniform and pulled him close. “Listen Malfoy, your father may think he is so smart but everyone knows what he is doing. He has spent more time on the continent this year trying to figure out if the dark mark is draining his power as Snape said than he has spent in England guarding his back. Everyone knows he is playing both sides. There might be a bunch of families out there waiting to see what he decides, but there are just as many who are waiting to brand him a traitor. And I won’t have you opening up your fucking mouth and setting off a war in the Slytherin common rooms.”

Draco pulled himself from Flint’s grasp and backed up a few steps. “My father is not a traitor!”

“He is either a traitor to the Dark Lord or to the Ministry. It’s one or the other and you don’t even know where he stands yet. Much less where most of your housemates stand.” Flint sneered at him, “Tell me I am wrong Malfoy! Go on. Tell me where my family stands!”

“Your father supports the Dark Lord,” Draco smirked. “He was one of the main envoys to the giants in the war.”

“Yeah,” Flint spit at his feet. “And now he works for the Nimbus company and my Uncle removed his dark mark at Christmas. Wake the hell up Malfoy and actually look around you. You can throw your future away with Avery and Warrington tonight. But they are going to be expelled by the end of the day and probably sentenced to Azkaban by the end of the week. If you want to be stupid, then that’s on you. But don’t do anything today and you should damn well wait to talk to your father first.”

Flint turned around and pulled the door open before looking over his shoulder at the three boys. “Remember, this makes us even. I stopped you from walking into the common room and opening your mouth. From now on the team doesn’t owe you shit. Whatever side you choose, you are on your own. But here is some free advice - stay out of it. You have four more years here at Hogwarts. Wait till you graduate to pick a side. Or better yet don’t choose and just walk away. That’s what I am doing. I am ignoring this stupid fight and concentrating on securing a position on the Wimbourne Wasps.”

Draco scowled, “What do you mean walk away? That doesn’t even make sense.”

Flint took a deep breath. “Voldemort and Dumbledore can fight without me. Snape said that we don’t have to get involved if we don’t want to. And there is a growing group in this house that agrees with him. We are going to let our parents finish the war they started and stay out of it. They should fight without you too.”

“You can’t just refuse to pick a side!”

“Watch me,” Flint glared at him. “Voldemort isn’t even here! He is hiding out somewhere licking his wounds while expecting his followers to fight for him. He doesn’t even trust his own followers enough to go to them for help. That isn’t the kind of man worth following. But Dumbledore isn’t much better so I am going to stay out of it.”

“And what about when he does come back? They say he is going to kill Potter first to prove that he is the greatest wizard alive. Are you going to follow Potter then?”

“Don’t make me laugh. Potter is a half blood. He was a baby being protected by his muggleborn mother. If the Dark Lord goes after Potter to prove his worth, then that means he doesn’t even believe the shit he is selling. Wake up and start thinking for yourself before you get yourself and your friends killed. Remember what I said - stay out of the common room and keep your mouth shut.”

_Hufflepuff Den_

Madeline Ormskirk, the Head Girl, called a den meeting once the last badger was accounted for. There were quite a few being cared for in the Hospital Wing, but the ones who had helped get them there had been shooed out by Madam Pomfrey right away. When the rest of the house had left the Great Hall, they had split up in pairs to go find the rest of their housemates. Two had gone to the library, and four had gone to look around the grounds. Another pair went to the conservatory Snape had introduced them to last term as it was a spot many of them had taken to relaxing and playing in.

Madeline had even sent two Hufflepuffs to Professor Snape’s classroom. They knew that the second years had potions then with the Ravenclaws and they were pretty sure that Snape would have left them there with the urgency of the situation. Whatever instructions he had left them with, the older Hufflepuffs were willing to risk his wrath and get them back to their den. And based on Snape’s about face this past year, Madeline was betting that he would agree with them. The potions class had left en masse and walked the Ravenclaws to their tower first before heading to the Hufflepuff house. So by the time they arrived, there were only a few stragglers left.

Their head of house had come to check on them, but once she was assured that her prefects and the Head Girl had everything well in hand she left to visit the Hospital Wing. Though she did promise to come back if they needed her and to visit afterwards with news on their injured housemates.

The last two to arrive were Cedric Diggory and Lewis Bones. They had both helped students to the infirmary, but once they were there they realized that one of the students was actually young Thaddius Nott. Ever since January when he had joined the Hufflepuffs for Snape’s birthday cake, he had taken to joining them once or twice a week for a meal. It was his bad luck to have chosen that lunch as one of his days. So Cedric and Lewis had gone to knock on one of the entrances to the Slytherin dungeons and notify Thaddius’ brother that he was in the Hospital Wing.

Once everyone was seated, Madeline called a house elf to deliver their lunch. Most of the first years were in the Hospital Wing as they all tended to sit together and only a few of them had escaped the poison. So, she had the remaining first years and the second years handing out food to the other older students. After everyone was served, they all ate while the badgers who had been at lunch took turns filling in the rest of the house. Interestingly, when asked what Snape had done, the second years had responded that the professor had rushed out of the room after dousing all their flames and telling them to clean up and work on their homework. But no one mentioned how he knew to leave. Just another thing to add to the riddle that was Professor Snape.

After everyone was caught up on current events, Madeline stood up and officially opened the house meeting for discussion. She knew what the rest of the school thought of them. The Ravenclaws said they were duffers, the Gryffindors called them followers, and the Slytherins saw them as unmotivated. And they were willing to let the other houses say what they wanted. Because as Hufflepuffs, they were happy with what they were. They were loyal to what they believed in, but they didn’t need to be loud about it.

The Hufflepuff house had purebloods and half bloods and muggleborns. It had families that had fought for you-know-who and those that had fought against. Yet that was all stuff that was important outside of school. At school, they had an unspoken rule that the house came first and politics died at the door to the den. Today someone had attacked them for political reasons and it meant that the house had to act.

“The floor is open for comments.”

Diggory stood up first. “Today someone attacked our house. I believe they went after Ashley Sheffield due to her relationship with Professor Snape. But they didn’t care who else they hurt in their effort to get to her. They poisoned 17 of us and one Slytherin who was there as our guest. This was a direct attack on our house because they don’t see us as worthy.”

Wayne Bostock stood up to speak next. “Some of you may not know, but my family served the Dark Lord in the war. I know that there are death eaters who are still active and I agree with Cedric. This feels like an attack on Professor Snape in retaliation for his potion to remove the dark mark. Assuming this to be true, I call for a vote as to whether or not we want to take personal offense to the attack.”

“Oy, you can’t call for a vote on the reaction until we vote on the assertion that this wasn’t meant as a direct attack on the house,” a sixth year girl called out.

“Correct,” Madeline agreed. “Would anyone like to give evidence as to why this was an attack on the house and not one student or should we vote?”

No one wanted to debate the assertion, so it was called for a vote. Not a single person raised their hand to vote that the poisoning had been an attack on the house as a whole. A few people abstained, but the majority of the house voted yea on the assertion that it had been an attack on Ashley Sheffield to get to Professor Snape.

After that, the floor was opened up for debate as to the appropriate response. Some called for assigning Ashley guards outside of the dorms and leaving it at that. And there were even a few who suggested finding a way to poison the poisoners. But most of the debate centered around whether or not the attack warranted a reprisal against the death eaters as a whole or if they should tighten up on security in general. Not surprisingly, the majority of the house favored some sort of retaliation. Even the students whose families were loyal to Voldemort were offended that the death eaters so completely disregarded their house that they felt justified to poison an entire table of 18 seats to attack one first year. It would have been one thing if it was just Ashley and her best friends, but an entire table was too blatant of a dismissal to accept.

Before they could vote on anything Rolf Scamander stood up and held up a leather notebook. “You all know my brother recently became groundskeeper. Well, he graduated as a Hufflepuff a few years ago so must have guessed we would have this meeting. He sent me a message that Avery, Warrington, and Perks from Gryffindor have been expelled. The girl from Ravenclaw has been suspended but not expelled.”

“Are you sure?” Cedric asked. “A Gryffindor helped poison this house?”

Wayne scowled at him. “I hope you don’t believe the propaganda that Gryffindors are all righteous. There were quite a few Gryffindors who fought for the Dark Lord in the last war. Today isn’t a question of which house has more honor or whether or not we are retaliating against the Slytherin House. Or even the Gryffindor House. This is a question as to whether or not we are going to let death eaters get away with treating us like worthless animals.”

“Well, you just admitted your family were death eaters. How can you possibly vote to fight them.”

“Yes. In the last war, my family supported you-know-who. But I sure as hell am not going to sit back and join a group that thinks I am a worthless duffer. And I don’t think anyone else from this house should lower themselves to join either. We can look after our own. Remember our house motto, we are patient and unafraid of hard work. We are the badgers; fearless in defending ourselves and ferocious when attacked. Well, today they attacked us and we will make them rue the day they made that mistake.”

Madeline called for a vote and it was an easy victory. The house was united in defense of itself. There wasn’t a plan in place yet, but they were badgers. Maybe not tomorrow, or even this year, but the death eaters would pay for trying to kill them.

And like that, the death eaters lost this generation of Hufflepuffs.

***

Severus sank into his chair with his cup of coffee and settled in for a long night. He had approximately ten minutes before Albus was due to start the staff meeting, but already he was surrounded by curious professors. Cyrus was the first one to pounce.

“How in the world did you know that Warrington and Avery had poisoned the Hufflepuff table? That was quite heroic Severus! I heard that you came swooping down like an avenging angel.” He snickered. ”The older students call you the bat of the dungeons but before today I didn’t get it. When you came into Albus’ office you looked murderous. You definitely have to teach me how you get your robes to billow like that.”

“Trade secret,” Severus smirked.

“No, but really, how did you know?”

He took a careful sip of his coffee. “You yourself came to see me not even a week ago proposing a plan to trap the assassin. I simply added my own spin to it.” Severus looked around the room, there were too many listening in for him to speak freely. He didn’t really want his colleagues to know that he had set Weasley and Longbottom to spying on Avery. He knew Cyrus would understand as an auror, but he couldn’t imagine Aurora condoning his actions. Lincoln had been particularly vocal about student safety this year and he was sure the muggle studies professor would be especially vehement if he heard that two third years were spying on potential death eaters. Plus, if their cover was blown amongst the staff, it would make them less effective in the future.

Severus supposed that using Longbottom and Weasley like this made him no better than Dumbledore. But, he had trusted them not to confront the boys directly and to stay safely behind the scenes. Still, he would have to be careful going forward not to take advantage or endanger his spies as Dumbledore had with him. It was a delicate dance to be sure and with that in mind, Severus resolved to speak with his second year potions class that Longbottom had interrupted. He needed to spin them a story that made Longbottom look coincidental to the events of today.

Cyrus was still looking at him attentively, so Severus shrugged. “I was monitoring his lab. When the potion left the room, I was notified and it was easy enough to locate him in the Great Hall. As to knowing that he had targeted my niece and her housemates, it was easy enough. Mr. Warrington talked to himself while he was bottling the potion. Luckily a dicta-quill was recording what he said so I was able to run to the Great Hall with a clear idea as to his plan.” Nothing he said was a lie, it just skirted the truth.

“We are quite lucky you were on top of the situation,” Pomona spoke up. “I can’t imagine how my house would be doing today if you hadn’t had the antidote on hand.”

“Yes,” Aurora frowned. “I had thought the events of last year would be the worst we would see, but I can’t imagine Hogwarts would have survived the loss of so many students.”

Cyrus sat back with a frown. “It does make you wonder what the boys were thinking. One or two deaths would have called for an investigation by the aurors. But the deaths of 18 students would have resulted in severe interrogation. They must have known they would have been caught if their plans succeeded.”

“I don’t think they thought that far ahead,” Severus snorted. “They wanted to punish me and Bathsheda and Futhark for daring to speak out against the death eaters - a group that Avery’s father is still an active member of. The other two boys will do anything Avery says as they have been best friends for years.”

“Surely they must have had a plan in place for escaping detection,” Cyrus argued.

“Do you think there is still a danger then?” Pomona asked.

“Doesn’t hurt to stay on guard.”

The conversation was broken up by the arrival of Minerva and Filius. Minerva took her usual seat in between Severus and Dumbledore, but Cyrus was in Filus’ usual spot.

Filius came up and huffed indignantly at Cyrus. “This day has been too heinous to give up the comfort of my normal seat Bonham, so I must ask you to vacate it and find your own.”

“No worries, Filius,” Cyrus smiled easily. “I was just speaking to Severus before the meeting started.” He got up with a small bow and walked over to a seat between Trelawney and Hagrid.

The charms professor settled into the vacated seat with his cup of tea before turning to Severus. “Was that rude of me?”

He gave him a small smile and shrugged. “I don’t think I am one to judge rudeness. Though the request was unlike you.”

“This has been the worst day. I never would have expected it of my students.”

“I see. So you blame my Slytherins for corrupting your student.” Severus gritted his teeth. He had thought that Filius wasn’t as quick to judge his house like the others. He knew they weren’t friends, but he had thought there had been some respect there. Before the events of his final year in the old timeline, he had thought he had the man's support in his spying duties. But it seems once again he misjudged another’s kindness.

“What? No. Oh, you must not have heard,” Flitwick sighed. “I had thought the news was all over the castle by now despite the lockdown.”

“Lockdown?” Snape frowned. “I admit that I missed dinner as I was busy brewing. Did I miss something?”

“The Ravenclaws decided to have a duel in the common room while we were busy in the Headmaster’s office today. Our new Keeper of the Keys confined them to their rooms and stripped them of their magic and voices for 24 hours.”

Severus choked a bit on his coffee. “Come again?”

“I am as surprised as you. Hagrid has been the Keeper of the Keys for as long as I have worked here. I must admit I thought it was a largely ceremonial role and didn’t realize that the position controlled the magic of the castle. I shall have to study this further.”

“She took away their magic?”

Filius gave a negligent wave, “A dampening ward that affects their wands. Definitely calls for further study.” He looked up at Severus in interest. “Did your Slytherins exchange any spells?”

“No,” Severus frowned. “I admit that I have not yet visited the dorms. And error on my part. But Tibby would have gotten me if there were any curses fired. She monitors the spells cast in the dungeons.”

“Hmm, I might have to set up a house elf with that duty for my own house if you don’t mind me stealing your idea.”

“Any injuries?”

“Just Mr. Tims from a rebounding spell. Heather Rosemerta was quick to respond and stop the fight.”

“The first years were involved?” Severus said with surprise.

“No. From all accounts, they were cowering under the tables, as they should have. But I suppose this is a lesson on why being near dueling wizards can be dangerous for bystanders. Hopefully next time they will run further than the nearest table. The first and second years are the only ones allowed out for now. But after they have had 24 hours to reflect I am thinking about assigning detentions based on the last spells they cast from their wands. What do you think? I was also thinking about asking for volunteers to give me memories to review in a Pensieve and deciding from there. But technically underage wizards can’t use memories to testify with the Wizengamot so I am not sure how the parents will react to that idea.”

“Well, it would be voluntarily correct? If so, then you aren’t actually violating the law. And those innocent of anything but defensive spell work would probably like the opportunity.”

Filius took another sip of tea. “Yes, but we are going to have to do something about the divisiveness. It is shocking that a single student would side with Voldemort, but from Mss Brocklehurst’s accounts there is more than a scattered few purebloods.”

Severus took a sip of his own cup before he decided to push. “And just why is it a surprise?”

“You don’t mean to tell me you still believe that hateful rhetoric?” Filius spluttered.

“No,” Severus rolled his eyes. “But I am trying to point out to you that there is nothing in the Hogwarts curriculum that would teach the students that pureblood supremacy is hateful. The two classes that might come close to broaching the topic are Defense against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. Both classes have been shoddily taught since before I was a student and the students aren’t learning it there. So please explain to me Filius why you would believe your students would be smart enough to see through Voldemort’s lies. Are you teaching classes that I am unaware of? Do you require your purebloods to take Muggle Studies? Or perhaps you are having tea in your students’ homes over summer break and making sure that the parents are not only educated against Voldemort’s lies but taught not to fear the man or his death eaters?”

“But surely in the war…”

“No. In the war people on both sides were scared. Suddenly the war ended and everyone rejoiced and some of the killers got locked up and some of them got off scot free. So people might not be as scared, but the fear never really left. It still lives inside them. And it allows those who might not wish to follow Voldemort, to cow before death eaters and follow along hoping to live through the next war. And that fear isn’t going to go away until we as educators actually teach our students not to live in fear. The Ministry hasn’t bothered to stem the tyranny that drove the death eaters, and the Prophet sells more newspapers with salacious gossip than with honest reporting. So no, it has been twelve years since Voldemort disappeared and in that time nothing has changed in our society.”

“You seem to have given this a lot of thought Severus.”

“More than you know,” Severus mumbled.

Albus finally called the meeting to order, but before they turned their attention to the Headmaster, Filius caught his arm. “We should discuss this later with Pomona and Minerva.”

Severus simply shrugged and turned his attention to Albus. He was going over the expulsion of the two Slytherins and the one Gryffindor and the suspension of the female Ravenclaw. It was going to be informative to see how the rest of the staff reacted.

***

It was near midnight, but Severus still had things to do before he could go back to his quarters. The meeting had been longer than even he had expected. He had thought it would just be a review of safety procedures and going over the status of the Hufflepuffs. But with the fight in the Ravenclaw tower, Filius and Pomona had wanted to review the new bullying policies and make sure there were measures in place for fighting on a larger scale. The new Keeper of the Keys, Heather Rosemerta, had proposed adding magic dampeners to the hallways to keep the students from engaging in duels and that idea had been debated for over an hour before they compromised on setting a new ward to alert the house elves when certain hexes and curses were thrown. The house elves were then going to be responsible for freezing the dueling students and summoning a professor. The staff had decided that it would be better to allow the fights to begin so that they could interfere instead of allowing the resentments to fester unchecked.

The new groundskeeper, Pickett Scamander, had volunteered to take all the fighters for their detentions. He was going to have them digging ditches around the grounds for some purpose, but as both Filius and Heather agreed on the plan, Severus had decided to let it go for now. But he had silently promised himself that he would figure out what the purpose of the ditches were by Easter.

Even after all that had been agreed on, they still argued over what to do with any death eater sympathizers they found. Most of them had been surprised by how many lurked in the shadows of the school’s population. And there was sure to be more than those Sandy had named and the list that Severus had gathered from Ron and Neville. It was too many to comfortably expel - not that Severus favored that argument. Expelling them would only cause those who were uncertain to take the other side. And Severus strongly felt that students shouldn’t be punished for mistakes they hadn’t yet made. In light of his own history, he felt that Hogwarts had a duty to try and educate their students and provide them with alternate choices. Or even show them how to work the Ministerial systems and make their voices heard with positive political movements (that did not involve killing).

Not that he could tell the rest of the staff this, but Voldemort’s current level of insanity was unlikely to sway any newcomers to his side without a healthy dose of terror. If the Hogwarts staff could maintain calm and focus on reducing fear, then fewer people would choose to follow him. The one worrying thing was providing those who opposed Voldemort with a solid rallying point. Dumbeldore was too controversial amongst purebloods and too meddlesome, to be honest. The Ministry was too corrupt for the muggleborns and half bloods to feel comfortable with. And Severus had no intention of letting the wizarding world glom onto Harry Potter as they had on the last timeline. His son was not going to be used as a lightning rod figurehead if he had anything to do with it.

Luckily, Severus had a while to think about it. They had a year or more before he came back and the two sides really started recruiting. Though with any luck the removal of Wormtail would delay Voldemort’s return even longer. Again, something to consider later.

He made it to the infirmary and knocked on Poppy’s door. “Hello Poppy,” he said once she answered. “How is everyone?”

They discussed a few potions she needed for some of the students’ internal organs first. Thanks to Neville’s choice to get him, the students had gotten the antidote quick enough that no one was going to suffer permanent damage. A few of them were going to have to regrow stomachs and kidneys, but that was easily managed with a week in the Hospital Wing and a strict diet of potions. Futhark had managed to damage his lungs even after having taken multiple doses of the antidote beforehand. But, Poppy had him breathing through a mask from St. Mungos that had used a combination of vapors and spells. She expected him to be up and about within 36 hours.

They both knew that today could have gone much worse.

While they reviewed the files, Severus had been surprised to remember that one of his Slytherins had been poisoned. Looking back on it, he remembered seeing Thaddius Nott as one of the boys he had forced the antidote on, but it hadn’t occurred to him till now that Thaddius was actually one of his. He hadn’t even noticed him when he was here working on the Hufflepuffs. And that he probably should have checked on Thaddius' brother and the other Slytherin first years. It was a sad moment for the former spy and he realized how much he had been slipping in dealing with his Slytherins this year. After the horrors of last year, he had taken to ignoring his house except for individual interactions in class. Especially this term when his attention had been consumed with Babbling and death eater plots. 

But that wasn’t really fair of him. He came back with the intention of saving as many students as he could. And that included his snakes. Even if some of them had made bad choices in the last timeline, he needed to do better by them all. Severus decided to call a meeting for the first years after breakfast tomorrow and a full house meeting tomorrow afternoon. He was lucky they hadn’t started fighting this afternoon, based on the Ravenclaw response and it would be good for him to step in and be a stronger presence in the week ahead.

Poppy took him to see Thaddius, who was sleeping peacefully and gave him a report on the boy. Thaddius was doing well, all things considered. He could send Tibby to Theo when he left here with a good report and an owl to their father tonight with a more detailed explanation. That was going to be slightly awkward to write seeing as how Nott was a loyal death eater, but most of that awkwardness would arise in notifying him that Avery was behind the scheme so hopefully, the man’s attention would be directed elsewhere.

After that, they went to Bathsheda’s new room and reviewed his file. Poppy had chosen to set up the isolation ward around his room after he had visited that afternoon. With so many injured and the expectation of their visitors, she had decided that it was no longer safe to keep the runes professor out amongst the public. Poppy had agreed with his assessment that someone was still poisoning him and she had decided it was no longer necessary to use him to lure the poisoner into showing himself. Since clearly, this afternoon’s events had backfired on the poisoner already. Plus, she had vehemently disagreed with Dumbledore on leaving Bathsheda vulnerable. After Severus had realized that he was still being poisoned, it had taken him well over a week to convince Poppy that her patient was being continuously dosed. Since then she had spent her days alternating between being horrified that she couldn't spot the person poisoning Bathsheda and arguing with Dumbledore that the professor should either be moved to St. Mungos or into a secure ward here. Today she finally took matters into her own hands.

“If we are right and Bathsheda was still being poisoned, how long till he gets better now that he is in isolation?'' Snape asked.

“A week maybe?” Poppy ran her wand over the bed. “We should keep him in a coma for a week to see how his vital signs do and then decide.”

“Alright. Do you need any more potions for him?”

“Just the usual nutrient and strengthening ones. I’ll let you know if anything else comes up.”

“Good. I am going to go to see if Ashley is awake and then head down to my lab.”

“Make sure you get some rest too Severus,” Poppy admonished. “Don’t stay up all night brewing.”

Severus nodded before heading to check on Ashley, both of them knowing full well that he would spend all night standing over a cauldron no matter what the Poppy said.


	35. One Week Till Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school carries on. House meetings happen, Hogsmeade weekend, and even a few scenes around the castle as the students get ready for the break.

#  **Chapter 35: One Week Till Break**

_Hufflepuff Den_

Professor Sprout looked around the room and counted all her badgers. Everyone was present and accounted for and had a drink and a plate of snacks, so the den meeting could begin anytime she was ready. She banged the house gavel and called the meeting to order.

“Now, I know you all met on Wednesday, but as quite a few of our members were in the hospital wing, I thought that we should meet again. Who is willing to read the house notes and recap the meeting?” Pomona looked around at her students. She could guess what had been discussed, but now that they had had two days to cool off it would be good to see how the house reacted. And if there was any strife in the house that needed to be monitored.

The Head Girl, Madeline Ormskirk, stood up and unfolded a small parchment. “A vote was called and unanimously decided, with four abstaining, that supporters of you-know-who attacked the Hufflepuff house deliberately in an attempt to hurt Professor Snape. After some debate, another vote was called and the house agreed that such an attack would not stand. We will retaliate against those who would hurt us.”

“Oh,” Pomona blinked in surprise. “The house already decided then.” She paused and took a sip of her tea. “Now that it has been a few days, has anyone changed their mind and would like to open up the floor to rethink the matter?”

Wayne Bostock stood up. “With all due respect Professor, no one will be changing their mind. Death Eaters and their friends showed us this week how little they value the Hufflepuff house. None of us will be helping them. And if anyone decides to follow their families into service of the Dark Lord, they will be doing it after Hufflepuff house retaliates. We will not allow anyone to think it is ok to poison the children of this house. We will stand firm and remind them how strong a badger’s bite can be.”

“Does anyone disagree?” She asked after Bostock sat down. When no one stood up, she simply nodded and sipped her tea again. “Well, in that case, I want to remind you all that after the break, Hogwarts will be implementing new anti-bullying measures. You should have all received copies of the new student bill of rights and the teaching code of conduct. Punishment for bullying is clearly outlined in these two documents. So, whatever happens, you all must be careful that your retaliation does not cross the line into bullying students.”

A few students refused to meet her eye as others glared at her mulishly. She took another sip of her tea and smiled at her house. “That being said, Avery, Warrington, and Perks are no longer students. So how can I help?”

_Gryffindor Commons_

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips as she glared at her house. “It is a sad day for Gryffindor. But we must acknowledge that we are not always the house of the just. You all may be brave, but your stalwart determination does not mean that you will always make the right choice. This week, one of our house made the wrong choice. Mr. Perks chose to follow the rhetoric of bigotry and helped attack members of this school. He has not only been expelled, but he has been expunged from the records of this house and can never again claim the title of Gryffindor.”

She scanned over the crowd before continuing. “I know many of you can call him friend, or even brother, but from this day forth his name may no longer be spoken in this house.”

“Are you sure Professor?” One of the sixth years shouted out. “This could be a trick by the Slytherins to spread the blame. Is there proof that Perks was actually involved?”

Minerva’s glare became positively incendiary. “Perks was undeniably involved in the attempted murder of his classmates and Professor Babbling. The matter is not up for debate. Anyone who requires proof of his actions can join the Ravenclaws in detention for the next week.”

Some grumbles crossed the crowd, but no one else questioned her.

_Ravenclaw Tower_

Professor Flitwick sat at the head of the room and watched as his house filed into the room and all sat in the rows of seats the house elves had prepared. The Silencing spell was still in play and would be in effect till the next morning. As would the magical dampening as he had asked Miss Rosmerta to extend the restrictions till the morning after this meeting.

“I would be lying if I did not say that I was disappointed in your behavior this week.” Filius began. “However, Professor Snape pointed out to me that Hogwarts has done nothing to educate you all in the ways of bigotry and hatred. He said that it was none of your faults that you didn’t know better. In that we have never done anything to teach you better. After some thought, I must admit that I see his point. However, all of you should know that murder is never an acceptable option no matter what your beliefs. Every life inside of these walls is precious, no matter who they are. Any further political assassination attempts will be dealt with swiftly and harshly.

“As for Miss Brocklehurst, she was misled by her boyfriend. She made some bad decisions, but she never intended harm. When she returns to this house I expect you all to treat her fairly. Know that I am handling her punishment and I will not permit any reprisals against her. The student bill of rights will be in effect after the break and any signs of bullying will be dealt with as per the terms outlined. Bullying will no longer be permitted at Hogwarts, no matter the cause, and I am sorry that it has taken us so long to act. If any of you have a problem with a fellow student, I expect you to come to another professor straight away.”

Filius sighed and folded his hands on the table. “Now, all of you except for the first and second years will be in detention nightly until the break for fighting. Scamander will be overseeing your detentions and you will meet him in the castle courtyard at seven, rain or shine. As for after the break, once a week we will be meeting here as a house to discuss the rhetoric of you-know-who and his followers. I will be assigning weekly topics and we will debate the ideas like a house, using the intellect we are so famed for. Professor Snape says that we have not done our due diligence in educating you about right and wrong. Well, that ends here. You have the right to your own beliefs, but only if they are rooted in fact and sound logic. There will be a box on the mantle starting tonight. I expect you to all to write what you know about Voldemort and his followers, and what they believe. These essays will be due in the box before you leave for break. The first debate will take place one week after you all return and the topic will be posted on the board along with a list of reference materials to familiarize yourself with before the debate.

“If you have any questions, you may come to see me tomorrow when your voices are returned. But for now, you are all dismissed. Goodnight.”

_Slytherin Center Hall_

Professor Snape stood in front of the fire and let his house assemble around him. He was silent and unmoving as the Slytherins settled down. It was rare to see them all in one group. The common room was actually a collection of rooms connected by a maze of hallways and entrances throughout the dungeons. The serpentine nature of their lair spoke to the Slytherin tendency to have multiple escape plans and a dislike of large spaces crowded with allies and enemies. They only gathered like this, as one large group, when in the Great Hall for a meal or when he called a house meeting.

As the last Slytherin entered, Snape began. “You know I dislike direct speaking, but I think it is clear by now that I have renounced my ties to the Dark Lord. I know most of your families have not. But I want you all to know that I do not expect you all to do as I have done. My reasons are my own and I will not force them upon you. While you all live here at Hogwarts, you are mine. Here you are neither for or against me, but simply the snakes I have been charged with leading. You are my house and my students and I will protect you from the Dark Lord or from Dumbledore or anyone else that threatens you.”

Severus clasped his hands behind his back - a position of trust as it kept his hands away from his wand. “However, I cannot protect you if any of you ever chose to attack someone within these walls. Should you fight another student outside of this castle, but come back here afterward, then I will treat you as I always have. But if you breach the safety of these walls then you will lose the security of this school. This mandate extends to Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts grounds.”

Camelia Woods stood up and raised her hand. “Sir, are you saying that you don’t care if we fight for the Dark Lord or against him?”

“That is correct Miss Woods. I wish you wouldn’t as his words are filled with lies. But that is not my choice to make. I care whether or not you engage in attacks inside this school, but otherwise, I will not interfere with your choices.”

Theo Nott stood up and said, ”But what about Warrington and Avery?”

“I am sorry your brother was injured in the attack against the Hufflepuffs, but Warrington and Avery have been expelled. I will not tolerate an attack inside this school and their choices left me no choice but to expel them.”

“But Sir,” Thaddius Nott jumped up. ”Dennis told me that the Hufflepuffs are already talking about retaliation.”

Severus shrugged. “That is the death eaters’ problem. I am sure Professor Sprout will make sure her students focus their wrath on those responsible and not on the Slytherin House as a whole."

“And you aren’t going to do anything to stop them?” Theo asked.

“I just said that I will protect you while you reside at Hogwarts,” Severus’ brow rose speakingly. “Outside of Hogwarts your political affiliations are your own and you will have to live with the consequences as we all do.”

Terrence Higgs stood and stared across the room. “You are saying that Hogwarts, and you, will treat us as neutral as long as no attacks take place at school?”

“Correct.”

“Well Sir, what about outside of school? What if we want to be neutral outside of school too? Are you going to help us then too?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed as he swept his gaze across the room. He had wanted to encourage more students to stay out of the fight, and if they were willing to bring up the idea first then he was happy to encourage it. “Personally, I wish you all would choose neutrality. But for those that go that route, then yes, I will do all that I can to help. Both inside and outside of Hogwarts. You shouldn’t have to fight in a war you never chose for yourselves.”

“But if we did choose the Dark Lord,” Theo Nott stood up again, “You wouldn’t stop us?”

“Correct.”

“And you wouldn’t do anything against us while we are at Hogwarts?”

“Correct. All I ask is that you not start a war here either. Being a Slytherin is hard enough at this school. I don’t want to see anyone in this house making it harder for the rest of us.”

***

Professor Flitwick clapped his hands and called everyone’s attention. It was the Saturday before Easter break and he had promised to provide entertainment. It wasn't quite the joyous occasion he had originally envisioned with the poisoning still on most people’s minds. Still, there was a fair turnout.

The Headmaster had still allowed Hogsmeade Weekend, though the older years had all been told that their bags would be searched at the gates both entering and leaving the grounds. The new groundskeeper and Hagrid had their hands full for the day guarding the entrance to Hogwarts. Filius would have thought this would be deemed invasive by the students, but it seemed to provide some relief to the students as did the extra auror presence the Headmaster had requested in town.

The weather was surprisingly warm for the end of March, so they were outside near the edge of the forest and the lake with some mild warming charms. He had arranged for everyone to meet at the conservatory if the weather was bad, but it was much better to celebrate Ostara in the outdoors than inside. Once Flitwick had everyone’s attention he explained the plans for the day. Easter was held on the first Sunday after the first full moon after the vernal equinox. But the Christian holiday also corresponded with a wizarding celebration. It was a time when cultures around the world celebrated new life as the moon and sun were in perfect balance and the world awoken from winter. The easter holiday traditions incorporated many Wiccan traditions from the vernal equinox; this time of year had many names but the one his family liked to use was Ostara. And today he was going to share some goblin traditions with the students of Hogwarts.

Flitwick gestured to a large briar patch that had grown into the edge of the forest. He had planted it after Valentine's Day when he had volunteered for this task and with the help of magic, it was ready. “In there is a warren of burrows and more hares than you can count. The hare is a symbol of the moon goddess, and now, when the moon and sun share equality in the sky the goblins gather to honor life. We celebrate first by having the goblin children go and catch a hare and ask the animal to lead them to their den to collect an egg. I invite you to do this first but know that you can only get an egg if no harm comes to any animal this day. Once you have your egg, you need to carefully exit the briar patch and come to the table I have set up. There you will decorate your egg. We decorate our eggs with symbols of life or our families to bring blessings down from the gods. If you care for it properly, at the summer solstice the egg will hatch. You may be gifted with a hare, to honor the moon and the egg will turn into Goblin Silver. Or you may be gifted with a rooster to honor the sun and the egg will turn into gold. The truly lucky will hatch a serpent and the gods will bless your family with abundant life.”

He gestured to the new history professor. “After you have decorated your egg, then you will go to Professor Gornuk and he will help you create a nest for the egg. You will then put your nest away safely in your room before you come back for the afternoon’s games.”

For the first time, he pointed to the crowd of about twenty goblins behind him. “A few of our goblin friends have come to help celebrate Ostara with traditional games and food. There will be an ax-throwing tournament and a wrestling tournament you can sign up for. If you form teams of six - one goblin per team - you can sign up for the dodgeball tournament or the quapaad tournament.” Flitwick frowned at the group. “For those that don’t know, quapaad is an underwater polo game. It has been played for centuries between many races of magical creatures, though it has fallen out of favor in Wizarding Britain in the past century. The merpeople of the Black Lake will have the courts set up in three hours and will be competing with four teams of their own. If you are ready before then, Dtakak and Spilfugh will help you practice. If you prefer less physical games, Galdek and Mastick will be overseeing the hay patch where there are golden needles and candies hidden. Next to the hay patch, a few board and dice games are set up. And near there, is a table with food and drinks. Lastly, an hour before dinner all the games will end and we are going to gather by the lake for a theatrical presentation of Goblin folktale of how the sun and moon agreed to share the sky. Now any questions?”

“Uh, Professor Flitwick? How are we going to play underwater polo with the mermaids?”

“Professor Sprout provided gillyweed of course,” Flitwicksmiled merrily. “There is plenty of gillyweed to go around and each mouthful provides an hour of gills and fins for swimming and breathing underwater. The merpeople will probably still win, as a few of the black lack merpeople are on their national team, but they have promised to go easy on you all. It should be fun to play and my cousins quite like to play, so if you practice first you might surprise yourselves and win.”

“Oh. Gillyweed. Huh sounds cool.”

“Good now off you all go to catch your egg!”

*

Ashley carefully climbed through the tunnels of the briar patch and came across another intersection with her third rabbit. Just like the other two she smiled at it but did not approach. “Hello, Mr. Hare. I am looking for an egg. A very special egg. One that can hatch a serpent.”

It twitched its nose at her and if she had to guess she would say that it frowned in disapproval and started hopping away. “No, wait Mr. Hare. It isn’t for me. It is for my cousin Harry Potter. A bad wizard wants to kill him and well, I was thinking that if he had a special egg it would bring him luck.”

The bunny hopped back and sniffed her before hopping over to a tunnel and sitting next to it. She thanked the bunny like she had the last two and crawled down the tunnel it indicated. Hopefully, she wasn’t crazy and the hares really understood her. But with a weird as the magical world was, believing that these rabbits could help save Harry wasn’t too far fetched.

At the next intersection, she found a long-haired hare with hair of the purest silver she could imagine. “Hello, Mr. Hare. I am looking for an egg. A very special egg to help save my cousin’s life. My cousin, Harry Potter, a bad wizard is after him and I was thinking that if he had a special egg it would bring him luck. One that can hatch a serpent.”

The silver hare came up and sniffed her before giving her a soft screech and rubbing her on the nose. Finally, a hare chose her. She followed the silver hare to its den and found a perfect white egg surrounded by fluffy silver hair.

Ashley turned and petted the hare. “Thank you, Mr. Hare. I’ll be very careful with your egg.” She carefully gathered the egg and some of the silver hair to carry it in and crawled back out of the briar patch. When she got to the end she went up to Professor Flitwick’s table to decorate the egg. It took her a few minutes to decide, but she decided to use watercolors to paint it yellow, for her house, red for Harry’s house, green for her Uncle’s house, and then blue because it felt wrong to leave out the last house. Then on one side of the egg, she carefully sketched the Snape Coat of Arms that Harry had shown her after Christmas.

She was debating whether or not to add anything else when a girl came up to her and studied the egg.

“I think it's done,” Luna Lovegood said.

“You don’t think it needs anything else?” she asked uncertainly. Ashley had never spoken to Luna before, and all she knew about the Ravenclaw was that her Uncle had called her a seer and that some of the older kids tended to make fun of her for being weird.

“No. Just your Patronus every day to watch over it till it hatches.”

“Umh, I was going to give it to Uncle Sev,” Ashley blushed. ”And I can’t make a Patronus.”

“No, it will be safer with you. Now, close your eyes and remember what it felt like when you had been poisoned and Severus gave you the antidote. Concentrate and cast.”

Ashley had out her wand and closed her eyes. She remembered how scared she had been, but she also remembered how certain she had been that Uncle Sev would save her. That he wouldn’t let anything happen to her or her friends. She thought about all her family back home, loving her and trusting in Uncle Sev to keep both her and Harry safe, and also everyone back home in Griston. “ _Expecto Patronum_!”

“I think that used to be my Patronus,” Luna said eerily. “Mine’s an orangutan this time. I think it likes being yours now.” 

Ashley blinked in surprise as she watched the silver hare nuzzle the egg before hopping up and nuzzling her too. “I did it,” she said in awe.”I actually did it.”

Luna cocked her head and stared at the hare. “Yes, you should call it at least once a day to watch over the egg. When it hatches this summer you should feed it moon frogs for a week before you give it to Harry.”

“I don’t have any of those. Do they sell them in Diagon Alley?”

“I’ll send you some,” Luna nodded and hummed along to a song in her head. “Though I think there is some in the creek two miles east of your house.”

“Ok, I’ll look and let you know.”

Luna started to wander off but turned back around for a parting comment. “Save the hair. They will need it for the potion in addition to the shell.”

“Thanks, Luna,” Ashley called behind the girl as the seer wandered off. She had a nest to build so she quickly forgot about the strange girl who helped her.

***

It was noon on Sunday and there was a fair number of students eating lunch in the Great Hall when Futhark limped into the room. He walked purposefully, but slowly, down the middle of the room, most of his weight bearing on the staff he carried. He came to a stop in the middle of the hall and took a few wheezing breaths before tracing a circle around him with the staff.

“You girl,” He pointed his staff at a nearby Ravenclaw. “Want to show this school that you aren’t a death eater?”

“Me Sir?” Mandy Brocklehurst asked with surprise. ”But aren’t you worried that my sister corrupted me?”

“Did I stutter?” He snapped. “Do you want to help or not?”

She jumped to her feet and rushed to the outside of his circle. “Yes Professor. I mean you didn’t stutter but I do want to help Sir.”

“Good.” He gave her a small nod before handing her four rocks and four flours. “Put the rocks at the cardinal positions on the circle and the flours halfway in between each point.”

Mandy hurried and helped him set up the circle while he dug through his pockets. He then handed her some chalk and directed her to write out some runes along the circle. When everything was exactly as he wanted it, he directed her to stand back and used his wand to power up the runic circle. The runes lit up in dark blue before the chalk rearranged itself into new writing in two straight lines. Futhark grunted before he used the staff to break the circle and disperse the writing.”

“Clean this up,” he ordered the girl. “Then go find Professor Snape and tell him that the runic wards are done in Germanic-Tosk. I’ll be in the staff lounge if he wants to talk.” Futhark coughed, “And tell him to bring some of that respiratory medicine with him.”

“Yes Sir,” Mandy Brocklehurst nodded. “Will he know what that means?”

Futhark turned and started walking out of the hall. “It means that I want one of those muggle inhalers he is carrying around. It also means that Voldemort spent enough time in Albania to learn their language. Tell him that.”

***

It was dusk and the new groundskeeper was walking along one of the new trenches that encircled the castle. A bowtruckle chirped at his shoulder and two jackalopes hopped behind him. It made for a peaceful picture if one disregarded the powder he was sprinkling in his wake and the words he was muttering under his breath.

“Professor Snape, I see you got my note,” he called over his shoulder as Severus approached.

“Yes Mr. Scamander,” Severus reached his side and adjusted his pace to match the groundskeeper. “May I ask why you wanted to see me?”

“Professor Flitwick suggested that I ask for your advice. I am laying perimeter wards around the castle and he suggested you might suggest a few we haven’t thought of.”

“Oh, tell me what you have so far.”

Scamander gave him an easy going smile. “Well, it started with the wards Professor Babbling put up around the grounds. Miss Rosemerta noticed that they needed to be tied into the wards of the Keys, as did the wards his students etched around the castle to keep out dementors. I helped her tie them into the school wards, but we started discussing what other wards should be added. The stones around the grounds are a nice idea, but it would be easy to knock a few over and dissolve the entire circle. Heather and I are preparing the next round of ward stones but we are going to place them in these trenches and have the students bury them. Makes it much harder to break the wards.”

“Wards against dementors?”

“No. The Centaurs and I are burying the ones Babbling’s students made so dementors are pretty much covered. These are for werewolves, vampires, lethifolds, dragons, ogres, giants, and trolls.”

“Dragons?” Severus choked out.

“Never hurts to be careful.”

Severus remembered Harry’s mad flight from a dragon during the Triwizard Tournament and gave a small shudder before agreeing. “Basilisks and acromantulas wouldn’t be amiss either.”

“I spoke to the leader of the acromantula nest and they have an agreement with Hagrid not to leave the northwest corner of the forest.”

“Still, if Voldemort ever finds out about them, he could find a way to force them into attacking the castle.”

Scamander nodded. “Good point, I’ll add them.”

Severus clasped his hands behind his back as he walked along and considered what he knew of Voldemort’s fighting style. “Wards against the unforgivables would be beneficial.”

“We can add that. Professor Flitwick suggested animagii, but that is a bit more complicated because it would have to be able to be modified to allow certain professors and students in. Miss Heather was thinking that those could be added to the main ward stone of the castle in the Headmaster’s office. Perhaps the unforgivables can be added there.”

“No,” Severus shook his head. “I can see no point in allowing a student or teacher to ever use those curses. And if there ever comes a point where a teacher wants to use an unforgivable on a student it would be far better to have those wards hidden and the knowledge secured.” The memory of the Carrows and their death squad using _Crucios_ on his students made him faintly ill. No, it would be far better for those curses to never be allowed in this castle. And if the unthinkable should happen that the Carrows come back to Hogwarts he wants those wards to be as hard to find as possible. Even a thousand years from now, when they are long dead, those curses should not be allowed at his school. "There are a few other death eater staples that have no business in a school. If I give you a list of curses you and Miss Rosemerta can decide which ones you would be comfortable including in addition to the unforgivables." 

“Alright. I’ll discuss your death eater favorites with Miss Heather and add those to the buried ward stones.”

“Perhaps,” Severus hesitated, “A ward against cursed objects. It is not inconceivable that Voldemort would want to curse the headmaster.” He remembered the last year Dumbledore had been alive and the problems they had had with Draco smuggling in the cursed necklace. Poison was too broad to ward against, but cursed objects being brought into the castle were slightly easier. It wouldn’t catch everything, but it would catch a few. “I don’t know the wards for such an endeavor, but perhaps the new history teacher, Gornuk, has a contact at Gringotts that can recommend some wards against curses. I'd like to keep out blood quills too if possible.”

“A fine idea,” Scamander agreed. “I’ll ask him.” There was a small pause where Scamander continued to drop the powder along the trenches.

“Are those fish bones?” Severus asked with some surprise. Knowing that the groundskeeper was trying to strengthen the wards he would have expected an enhancing powder-based on the horns of a unicorn.

“Yes. It’s the ground bones of various Acanthuridae fish. Matagots are attracted to them so any unbound matagots in Scotland should make their way here.”

“Matagots… The French Ministry uses them as a defense, don't they?”

“Yes. My dad believes them to be familiars of a place, not a person. I am not sure about that, but I do know they are very territorial and defend their homes zealously. If we can make Hogwarts their home then they would be a good defense to have against death eaters.”

“Hmmm. Perhaps it is time to have a ward against the dark mark.”

“Oh?”

Severus still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do about Bary Crouch Jr, aka Mad-Eye Moody next year, but he knew they had gone past the point where he could let the man wander around and teach classes undetected. He had already changed things too much for that to be allowed. “Yes. In fact, if we could have two lines of wards. One that lets them in, but not out, and another that lets them get no further. That way anyone with a dark mark would be trapped in a ring around the castle.”

“I see a trap so that they can't escape. That could work especially if Miss Heather can dampen their magic once they are caught in the ring. It would effectively make them powerless.”

“Can the magical dampening affect portkeys?” Severus asked.

“Not sure, but I’ll see what I can find out.”

“I think it would be good to prevent portkeys anywhere on Hogwarts grounds if we can.” Severus was conflicted about this. He knew that was how Voldemort captured Harry before, but he wanted to be able to use portkeys himself. “Or maybe only allow portkeys that the Headmaster makes?” That might be a good compromise.

“Sure, I’ll look into it.”

They turned to part, Scamander headed to a storeroom by the greenhouses and Severus to head back into the castle. “Thank you, Professor Snape. Professor Bonham invited me to a card game tonight in his quarters. Will I see you there?”

“No. I have a Head of House meeting tonight. Perhaps next time.”

***

Ron and Harry looked up in surprise as Hermione joined them at the table for dinner.

“Hey Hermione,” Ron gulped down a bite of his chicken before stuffing his face with potatoes. “Whatcha doin’ outside the library?”

“Ugh Ron, don’t talk with your mouthful; that is gross.”

Ron swallowed the potatoes and smirked at her before taking another bite of chicken and chewing loudly.

“I can’t believe you are my brother,” Ginny groaned. She turned to the older girl, ”But Ron’s right. I haven’t seen sit down for dinner in weeks. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes,” Hermione blushed. “I uh, dropped muggle studies and divination today. I am not doing independent studies with them anymore.”

“Oh wow. What made you drop them?” Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron, ”Just missed my friends. Realized I haven’t seen enough of you guys this year.”

“Cool. Want to work on our charms homework after dinner?” Harry offered with a pleased grin. He knew Hermione well enough that she wouldn’t take goofing off too well right away. He would work her up to a game of exploding snap in a day or two.

***

Harry knocked at the Professor’s door and pushed it open at the call to enter. He crossed the threshold hesitantly, but once he saw that they were alone he closed the door firmly behind him.

“Hello, Mr. Potter. What can I assist you with?”

“Can you cast some privacy wards please Professor Flitwick?”

Flitwick picked up his wand and cast a few security charms, though as the magic washed over Harry he could tell that the charms were nowhere near as strong as Snape’s security wards. But then Flitwick had never been a spy. “That should be fine Professor.”

“Sit then Mr. Potter and tell me what you need.”

“Well Sir, I was waiting for Professor Babbling to wake up to talk to him about Voldemort's curse on the defense position, but I thought you might be able to help.” Harry dug out a parchment from his bag. “I am sure you heard that Professor Futhark determined that the defense curse is being hidden with Germanic-Tosk runes? Well, I have a map that shows the spells being cast in the castle. It’s pretty complicated, but I thought you might have a way of isolating anything in Germanic-Tosk.” He carefully unfolded the parchment across Flitwick’s desk.

The charms professor leaned over and started to read the map. “My boy, wherever did you get this?”

“I found it in the Chamber of Secrets,” Harry shrugged. It was the map he had found while exploring the Chamber of Secrets this summer with Snape. It felt like forever ago that they had dissected and preserved the basilisk. He had brought the map to Hogwarts after Christmas to compare with the one Ron had, but with everything that had been going on it had slipped his mind. It wasn’t until Ron mentioned using his map to spy on Avery and his friends, that Harry had remembered Slytherin's map. He still hadn't compared the two but with Futhark’s pronouncement the other day he had started wondering if this map could be used to find the curse Voldemort had left behind.

“The only person I told about the map was Professor Snape, so you can’t tell anyone. Not even Professor Futhark... But I thought I could trust you, Sir. We can use it to find Voldemort’s curse.”

“Of course. This is yours by right of conquest; if you don’t want anyone to know, then I will keep your secret.” Flitwick flipped through the parchment and considered it thoughtfully. “I think I can come up with a charm to recognize runes. Maybe even divide it up by language, but it will take some time. May I study this over break? I promise to be careful.”

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. Flitwick was one of the few people even Snape trusted, so he knew the charms professor would be safe to leave the map with. It would be a relief to have the curse lifted and Babbling’s threat reduced. After all, surely no one would target Babbling if the curse he had been hunting for was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Easter stuff I took from various online resources about pagan traditions about the vernal equinox. Nothing Goblin specific, but the ideas all came from traditional myths. Except for quapaad. I made up underwater polo against mermaids from another fic I am working on and I decided to bring it in here because I like the idea of more wizarding sports.


	36. Easter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Easter Break and the students and staff have much to accomplish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at 200,000 words guys. I can't believe it. And there is still so much more to come.
> 
> Also I saw this and now am convinced I need to owls to my story.  
> https://twitter.com/kukuvitsa/status/1352797812233302016?s=20

#  **Chapter 36: Easter Break**

Harry had a nice breakfast with his friends before he grabbed his bag and headed to Snape’s quarters for the break. He had told his friends he was staying at Hogwarts, but he had told Professor McGonagall that he was leaving. Hermione and Ron had both invited him to visit their families, but Ron’s mother was still being overprotective and he didn’t know Hermione’s parents well enough to feel comfortable going off on his own at her house, so he told them both thanks, but no thanks.

Snape needed to be around for Professor Babbling, so they had made plans to stay at Hogwarts, but Snape had made quite a few plans for Harry too to keep him busy. And it wasn’t like he was going to be confined to Snape’s quarters while they were in the castle. He would probably take most of his meals in their quarters, but enough students were staying for the holiday that none of the professors would think it odd if they saw him. As long as Professor McGonagall didn’t have his name officially written down, she wouldn’t make it a point to check on him and note his comings and goings. She was standoffish as a head of house and rarely involved herself in their lives. So, even if she saw him around the castle a few times, he doubted she would notice him enough to wonder what he was up to.

The first task for the break was to work on his homework. His friends were trapped for an entire day on the train, so it wasn’t a complete waste of his first day of vacation comparatively. He was going to visit Hagrid for tea this afternoon and take a ride on one of the Hippogriffs if they felt so inclined. The hippogriffs had just been introduced to his care of magical creatures class and so far no one in his class had ridden them yet. He knew that some of the older students helped take care of the herd and were allowed to race them. Harry was hoping that Hagrid would let him join the older students if he proved himself. After all, Snape was clear that his whole life shouldn’t revolve around Voldemort and quidditch. Hippogriff riding seemed like the type of hobby Snape would approve of.

*

Turns out hippogriff riding was not a hobby his dad approved of. He said that hippogriffs were entirely too temperamental for him and that if he had to choose a flying animal to ride he preferred thestrals. But as long as Harry rode them under Hagrid’s supervision then he was free to continue.

By Sunday afternoon, Harry had ridden a hippogriff twice and finished all his magical homework. He still had muggle homework to work on, and extra defense lessons to practice, but he was all caught up on his required classes. As a reward for finishing his homework, they left Hogwarts to visit the muggle world for dinner and a movie. They left via the floo, to Snape’s house in Cokeworth before apparating to a nearby mall and going to Pizzaland. Snape got a pizza with olives and mushrooms and sausage while Harry got the second ‘pizza for a penny’ deal for his pepperoni pizza. The term has been hectic, to put it mildly, so enjoyed Harry chattering away without anyone else around or something important going on. The Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match was scheduled two weeks after the break and Oliver Wood had been training the team hard. It was Oliver’s last match at Hogwarts and scouts were coming to watch the two teams so he was maniacal in his intensity. Oliver had even given them an exercise regimen they had to follow over break and Harry had promised to practice on his broom too since he was at Hogwarts. There was still the Ravenclaw-Slytherin match in May to worry about. Since Slytherin currently had the lead in points for the Quidditch Cup, Oliver was convinced that his team needed to win by at least two hundred points above Hufflepuff to take the cup if Ravenclaw beat Slytherin. If Ravenclaw lost then Slytherin would win the cup and Oliver would be shattered. Talks of quidditch kept them busy through dinner and then they went to the cinema to watch the new Disney movie D2: The Mighty Ducks that had come out that weekend. Harry had never seen ice hockey or street hockey before, even if it was a movie version, and found the sport interesting - though not as good as football. They wrapped up the evening with ice cream before apparating to the lonely house and flooing back to Hogwarts.

***

The boy knocked on the door to his father’s study and waited for permission to enter. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“Yes, come in son, and sit.”

Theo made his way across the dark room and sat in the circle of light surrounding his father’s desk. There were two hard backed chairs across from his father’s well padded leather recliner and he silently sat down in the one closest to the nearby fireplace. His father made him wait, sitting with rigid posture as he finished a letter. Finally, he put the quill down and looked up at his heir.

“Tell me about your brother,” He demanded.

“He recovered from the poisoning quickly Sir. Thaddius was out of the hospital wing the next day and I saw no lingering side effects over the last week.”

“That isn’t wasn’t I asked.”

“Well Sir, he is doing well at Hogwarts. He has been doing well in his classes - top ten percent for sure. And he seems to be settling in well in Slytherin. He has been tutoring some of his classmates and been representing the family well.” Theo said tonelessly.

“Oh? And what about the mudbloods he has befriended?” The man slammed his fist on the table. “Don’t think I haven’t heard about that.”

Theo refused to react to his father’s ire. “He was trying to curry favor with Professor Snape by befriending the Professor’s niece. There is nothing else to it.”

Nott sneered, ”Snape isn’t important and you will soon have another head of house. It was foolish of you to allow your brother to try and win favor with the man after he removed his dark mark. I taught you better than that.”

“Yes Sir.”

“When you go back to Hogwarts you make sure he stays away from the Hufflepuffs and mudbloods. I have to do enough damage control as it is, I don’t want him around them again.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. You may go.”

Theo stood and crossed back to the study entrance. As he turned to pull the door closed behind him he watched his father pick up his quill to begin a new letter. He knew that his father had already forgotten about him and his brother, just one more task he had checked off a list.

***

Monday had been a lazy day for Harry. He had taken the day off from any studying and had met up with Colin and Dennis Creevey and Thaddius Nott and a first year Ravenclaw named Cecil Tims to play board games. They spent the day in a comfortable lounge near the Ravenclaw tower and Tibby brought them a ton of junk food and drinks so they didn’t even have to leave for lunch. Harry and the Creeveys mostly introduced the two purebloods to muggle boardgames that Tibby found for them, but Cecil had a game similar to Life, but with magical pieces and choices that Harry quite enjoyed. They spent most of the day playing Monopoly, as it always takes forever, but Thaddius and Dennis had ended up teaming up and bankrupting the rest of them, so they eventually moved on to other games. They stopped at dinner, with the others heading to the Great Hall, but Harry excusing himself. He didn't want to lie about where he was headed, so just said he had plans. If Colin had noticed that Harry wasn’t living in the Gryffindor dorms he didn’t say anything, and they all agreed to meet Harry on the pitch tomorrow before breakfast to practice their flying.

The younger boys weren’t confident on a broom, so he spent most of Tuesday morning giving them pointers instead of flying through his own training laps. Harry knew he would have to come out the next day to make up for it. He ended up rushing back for a late breakfast and a shower, but he was ready by ten as Snape had requested.

They flooed to Snape’s house in Cokeworth, and Snape took time to sort through their mail before drinking his extended polyjuice to give him the rest of the day as Petunia without having to top off the potion. Once the potion had taken effect, Snape changed clothes into a dress that could have come from Petunia’s own closet. Harry was hard pressed to stifle his giggles, but Snape only sent him a half hearted glare. Harry knew Snape was trying to be less acerbic than his normal personality, so he made a travel mug of coffee for his dad before they left. Even with his grumpiness - and to be honest, who wouldn’t be grumpy at having to pretend to be Aunt Petunia - Harry knew he was lucky to have such a good guardian. Snape actually bent over backwards to fit Harry into his life and today’s excursion was another example of his willingness to put Harry first. Coffee in hand, they both stepped through the floo and headed towards St. Mungos.

Once they got to St. Mungos, they stopped by the welcome desk and got directions to the psychiatric ward. Armed with visitor badges, and an appointment, they had an easy time getting into the locked wing of the mental ward. It took a few minutes for them to locate Sirius Black’s healer, but they were soon escorted to a small room where Harry’s godfather was waiting for them.

“Harry!” A skinny man with a neatly trimmed goatee jumped up and ran across the room excitedly. “Harry my boy!”

He tried to swing Harry into an exuberant hug, but Harry took a step back and held out his hand to shake instead. “Hello, Mr. Black.”

“Mr. Black was my father,” he gave a barking laugh. “Call me Sirius. I changed your nappies. There is no need to stand on ceremony.”

Harry kept his hand extended and Black shook it reluctantly. “Sirius then.”

“Come sit and tell me about yourself! I want to know everything!” Black tried to usher Harry across the room but he dug in his heels and refused to move.

“Sirius, this is my guardian,” Harry introduced Snape cum Aunt Petunia. “My Aunt Petunia has offered me a home since my parents died.”

“Oh...I think I remember you from Lily and James’ wedding.” Black gave a small frown.

“Yes. Quite.” Snape made no move to force Black into shaking a hand he hadn’t offered. “I’ll just be in the corner knitting while you talk. Just pretend I am not even here.”

Snape headed over to a table in the corner, where Black’s orderly was sitting, and actually took out a pair of knitting needles and some yarn. By the time Harry had been led over to the chairs Black had commandeered in the middle of the room, Snape had a short row already complete.

“So Harry, tell me about yourself. What do you do for fun?”

“Well, uh I rode a hippogriff the other day. That was pretty fun.”

“Never seen a hippogriff really. Was it like riding a broom?”

Harry spoke to Black for about two hours, everything from quidditch to football, and Harry’s favorite movies to his favorite Nintendo games. Black had seen a movie, but he didn’t have any idea what a gaming system was and was mostly just confused by Harry’s explanations. Still, his eyes were filled with joy and he buzzed at the edge of his seat with tightly wound energy. The way he hung on Harry’s every word was a bit overwhelming, but Harry reminded himself that Snape said the dementors had destroyed his mood regulators and made Black into a manic-depressive. With therapy and medicine, he could get better but it was a long battle. Harry knew that he needed to be understanding so he tried to ignore Black’s creepy barking laugh and focused instead on the soft smile he would get when Black spoke about his father.

At the end of their time, Black went in for a hug and Harry allowed it. Pulling back, Black held onto his shoulders. “You know Harry, as your godfather you can come live with me. I should be allowed out this summer. We can get a house somewhere and you can get away from the muggles. It will be fun. You can stay up late and watch movies and teach me how to play this Nintendo. We can play quidditch every day.”

Harry drew away with a small frown. “I am sorry Mr. Black, but there are wards around Aunt Petunia’s house that keep me safe from Voldemort and his followers so she needs to be home for now. But I wouldn’t mind visiting you and we can play quidditch then. In fact, you said you had pictures for me. Maybe this summer, after you get out I can come over and you can give me those?”

Black’s shoulders slumped, but he nodded. “I just missed so much of your life, I want to be a part of it.”

“And you can be. Just as maybe more of a fun Uncle than a Dad.” Harry knew that in the last timeline he had jumped on the chance to live with Black and escape his Aunt and Uncle’s house. It hadn’t really worked out back then, but this time he didn’t need to accept Black’s offer. Snape took good care of him. Even though he had a curfew and Snape worked him hard on extra lessons so there wasn’t as much time for fun as there would be with Black. Still, everything Snape did was for Harry’s own good and he knew staying with his Dad was the right choice. Even if Black was more mentally stable, he didn't seem like the type of person to be a good dad. Dad's set boundaries and maybe they weren't fun all the time but they tried to make decisions that were good for their children. Snape might not play Nintendo or Quidditch, but he let him have sleepovers with his friends and organized fishing trips, and teach him things his grandfather knew. Snape gave him a family.

Even though he and Snape hadn't had any alone time this term, Harry knew that was because Snape was working hard at keeping Babbling alive and taking care of the death eaters. Sure he wished that he and Snape had spent time together that didn't involve brewing or defense and occlumency lessons, but if he had been any other student his dad wouldn't have even been at Hogwarts and he wouldn't have seen him at all. Black might end up being a fun godfather, but Hary didn't trust him to keep him or his friends alive when Voldemort came back. The man hadn't even had a real plan to capture Pettigrew and prove his innocence! Snape had literally traveled back in time to rescue him when the man hadn't even liked him. No - Snape was the better guardian by far.

They met Snape and the orderly by the door and this time Black stuck his hand out to Snape. “Thanks for letting me see your nephew Petunia.”

Snape raised a brow and looked Harry over before taking his hand and gave it a perfunctory shake. “Perhaps we can come again next week before Harry goes back to school.”

“Really?” Black lit up.

“I’ll make an appointment with your healer.” Snape agreed.

***

Draco crossed the room eagerly and gave his mother her requisite hug before he sat down beside her. He was joining his parents for tea in the gold salon, as he did every day when all three of them were home in the afternoon. His father wasn’t here yet, but there were still a few minutes before the elves delivered the food so he wasn’t late yet and Draco was able to relax in the familiar warmth of his mother.

The room was warm from the afternoon sun flooding the windows and the gold wallpaper glowed comfortingly around them. When he was younger, his mom had made the patterns in the wallpaper dance while they waited for his father. But now that he was at Hogwarts he was expected to entertain her with stories from school. He had just finished a story about Goyle transfiguring Crabe’s ears into kumquats accidentally when his father and the food arrived.

His mom prepared cups for them, while he put together small plates of their favorite finger foods. After everything had been passed out, Narcissa gave a small signal to Draco that he had done well and could begin eating. Instead of taking her own drink, as she usually did before directing the conversation, Narcissa turned to her husband. ”How was the Ministry?”

“Still in an uproar. Avery refuses to allow his son to take veritaserum and the others have followed his lead,” Lucious said casually.

“Surely they cannot make them take it.”

“No, they are all underage so a guardian has to approve. But the evidence Snape has provided is irrefutable. They have no proof that they were behind the poisoning of Babbling, luckily. But the attack on the Hufflepuff table is bad enough. They are threatening to send them to Azkaban for twenty years. Their only hope on reducing their sentence is if they name co-conspirators.”

Narcissa took a shaky sip of her tea. “Surely the judges will relent.”

“No. At first, Fudge thought Avery was sure his son was innocent. But now the consensus is that the boys’ families are protecting themselves from being charged as accessories. Snape still doesn’t know where most of the poison came from and the aurors are sure at least some of it was provided by Avery or Warrington’s fathers.”

“What is Fudge going to do?”

“Well, Bones wants to force Avery to take veritaserum and answer questions, but Fudge is stopping that motion. He and Umbridge agree there isn't enough evidence to bring the parents in for questioning. So for now it seems the boys are going to prison.”

“All three of them?” Draco asked with a sneer, "Or are they letting the Gryffindor get away with his part?”

Lucius eyed his son consideringly. “No. Though they don't have any proof that Perks had a hand in brewing the poison, just that he was loitering around Babbling. He will be sentenced to one year in Azkaban. Once he reaches his majority he will receive five years of house arrest and community service.”

“Figures that a Gryffindor would weasel his way out of full punishment. Dumbledore favors them.”

“Yes. But the ministry does not,” Lucius reprimanded. “The Ministry is by and large made up of very few Gryffindors.” He took a sip of his tea and considered his son. “Though I must say I am very proud of your Draco for not taking sides the day of the incident. It would have been most … inauspicious to publicly support the poisoning of Snape’s niece.”

Draco looked up in surprise before glancing away quickly. “Uh, well, father. Marcus Flint confined me to quarters as soon as I reached the dorms.”

“Oh?”

“He said it was to pay back our family for the team brooms,” Draco burst out. “He said that there were rumors you were on the continent investigating Snape’s claims and that you were playing both sides.”

“Hmmm. And what did you say to him in return, son?”

Draco scowled and stabbed a strawberry. “I said you weren't a traitor.”

“Your grandfather was friends with the Dark Lord before I was even born,” Lucius said. “I would never betray the man my father followed. However, if it is true, as Severus said, that the mark is draining my magic then perhaps the Dark Lord is no longer the man your grandfather trusted.”

“What?”

“The Malfoy family magic is strong. It lives deep in the bedrock of this land and breathes through the walls of our home. Loyalty to this family and our magic comes above all else. The magical world respects us because of the magic we wield, and the Dark Lord promised that we would rule the world at his side.”

“Professor Snape said the Dark Lord was a half blood. Is that true?” Draco burst out.

His parents exchanged long looks. Finally, Narcissa spoke, “Your grandfather hated half bloods almost as much as he hated muggleborns for stealing our magic. I am sure there is nothing to worry about.”

Draco’s shoulders relaxed. “So, we are siding with Avery.”

“No,” Lucius said sharply. “We side with no one. It is our job to lead and for them to follow,” he sneered.

“I don’t understand what you want me to do at school Father.” Draco stared down at the gold couch and ran his hands across the silk fabric absently.

Narcissa ran a soothing hand through Draco’s hair. “You must be above such things my dragon. You won’t support or deny anything.”

“Consider it practice for when you are out of school helping me with the Wizengamot,” Lucius agreed. “You must not be seen to take a side until the last possible moment, while still maneuvering others into doing your work for you.”

“But won’t that just be seen as betraying the Dark Lord when he returns?”

“He is a smart man. He will see the expediency of having well placed hands high up in the Ministry.”

Draco slowly chewed on a bite of his apple turnover. “Father, Pansy said her Father was cutting business ties with you. Is that true?”

“A small disagreement,” Lucius said soothingly. “Nothing to worry over. It has nothing to do with this matter.” His father changed the conversation to some new bill the Wizengamot was considering, but Draco’s mind retraced the conversation again and again. His father hadn't confirmed or denied whether or not he was looking into what Professor Snape said about the powers of the dark mark. The Parkinsons were cutting ties over the dark mark, Pansy had been clear. And if his father was lying about that, what else was he lying about?

***

His son was a fool, Avery hated to admit.

He simply didn’t understand that his actions were impossible to cover up. He had never asked the stupid boy and his friends to go after Snape’s niece. They had stuck their necks out on a fool’s errand and now they would be locked up.

Avery knew that when the Dark Lord returned he would recruit the dementors, as his master had in the last war. Hopefully, then he could request his heir’s release. Charles may have been foolhardy, but he had acted against the traitor in honor of the Dark Lord. Surely his master would realize that kind of devotion should be honored.

Still, there was not much he could do in the meantime. His son would have to bide his time in Azkaban and though Avery could claim foul, he had to be careful to not be dragged into the investigation. There were plans afoot and his son’s idiocy couldn’t be allowed to compromise long-range decisions.

The guards could easily be bought off to keep the dementors at bay. And they could pay extra to give the boys decent food and blankets. There was little else he could do without risking his own neck. He had spent too much money and cashed in too many favors to stay out of Azkaban for this long to get dragged down with his son. It was easier to just beget another heir if it came to that.

Avery penned a note to his lawyers to push a few buttons on his son's behalf and to look into pureblood heiresses on the market. His wife had died a year before the Dark Lord vanished; she had been killed in an attack on the mudbloods shopping at Diagon Alley. He had gotten her a pardon under an Imperio defense posthumously, but it was time for him to marry anew and sire more sons.

***

_ Dear Ashley, _

_ I hope your holidays are going well! The dorms have been quiet, but I have been having fun. Harry Potter has let us join him for quidditch practice every morning this week and he has actually been great at helping us with flying tips. I flew around the entire pitch today without falling off once! Or crashing into anyone. He taught me this trick with the wrists to slow the broom and it makes turns much easier. I’ll show you when you get back. _

_ Cedric stops by every night to cast a Patronus at your egg. His badger has taken a liking to the egg and stays for at least an hour curled up around it. I admit that I have been using it as a nightlight. Don’t tell my brother, but I don’t know how I am going to sleep without it. Sometimes I wake up gasping for breath when I have nightmares about the poisoning. The badger went to get Cedric one night, and since then he has taken to checking on me every night. I feel like I am letting him down by being overcome with nightmares, but I am thankful for his presence. Are you having nightmares? Does it mean that I am not brave enough for the wizarding world? I don’t know how to talk to Colin about it. He was petrified for months last year and he doesn’t have nightmares. He thinks the basilisk was a grand adventure and I can’t even get over a measly brush with poison that your Uncle cured before I even knew it was happening. I am so thankful I was not sorted into the Gryffindor House. I can’t imagine any of them being as nice as Cedric. _

_ Besides homework, Professor Gornuk has organized a few dodgeball games to keep us entertained. He is even having his cousins Dtakak and Spilfugh come back and play quapaad with us next week. Cedric had Professor Snape add a swimming pool to the conservatory so we can have swim lessons. We can only swim with Tibby or if another house elf is present. But Gornuk and Dtakak are going to start weekly swim lessons so we can get better. Turns out the British Goblins were really close at making the qualifying rounds of the world cup last year. I didn’t even know the wizarding world had other sports besides quidditch but it turns out there are a lot. Cedric’s Uncle is a professional broom rider and there are tons of courses and skill assessments that he competes at. He is going to ask his Uncle if I can go watch one of his competitions this summer. Want to come? _

_ Miss you lots and I can’t wait to see you! _

_ Love, _

_ Dennis _

***

A solid knock on his quarter’s door broke Severus’ concentration. He stood up quickly and went down the hall to the main entrance of his rooms to check on the visitor. Cyrus was there with a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers.

“Hey Severus,” he said with a grin. “I came for a catch up.”

Severus opened the door with a concealed sigh and led the other professor down the hall to his office.

“What are we doing here?” Cyrus asked casually. “Don’t you want to relax in your rooms?” 

“I was working on marking when you knocked. What with the stress of the past few weeks I am behind and I like to work here.”

He shrugged and poured them both a glass before sprawling in the chair across from Severus’ desk. The chair was a hard wooden thing, designed to discourage long visits - a holdover from his dungeon bat persona. With a small roll of his eyes, Severus transfigured the chair into a comfortable recliner and poured himself a cup of coffee. “It is too early for whiskey Cyrus.”

“Says the man who has not been trapped at the Ministry for the past week. I can’t believe I thought it was easier than teaching. Sure seven years of lesson plans are hard to make, and the students can ask the most inane questions, but the Ministry’s bloody filing system makes me want to burn the entire building to the ground. I feel like I am chained to that desk!”

“Oh, catching up on paperwork?”

Cyrus shrugged. “Some of that sure, but I have been working on sorting through Voldemort's files and his followers’ confiscated items. It’s been a right headache.”

Severus felt guilty for how irritated he had been at the man for interrupting him. He hadn’t even realized that Cyrus had been away from Hogwarts, much less that he had been working hard to uncover one of the Horcruxes for them. Severus really hadn’t been a good friend to him this past month. Frustrations with Babbling’s care had made him snappish with everyone, but the auror had probably taken the brunt of that. He had constantly tried to help Severus relax and had been a pest in discussing Voldemort or the werewolf school to distract him from his worries about Bathsheda’s life. Severus resolved to do better.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t suppose you can meet the realtor with me this weekend?” Cyrus gave him pleading eyes. “We have some paperwork to finalize and it would be much more entertaining with a friend.”

“No,” he hesitated. “Harry and I have Easter plans with Ashley’s family. But I am free next week if you have another meeting.”

“Well, I do have plans for next weekend and I really need your and Harry’s help.” Cyrus grinned, “I have permission to entire Augustus Rookwood’s manor and poke around for cursed objects. The more eyes the merrier!”

Severus’ heart rose in excitement. This would be a good chance to find a clue. Even if Rookwood didn’t have a Horcrux, the man had worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. There could be some interesting things to uncover in the Unspeakable’s home. “Has the manor been inhabited this past decade?”

“Nope,” Cyrus gave another wide grin. “The house has been locked up. It wasn’t till he was given the kiss last summer that the goblins would declare him legally incapacitated. The family declared him dead, but they have to wait a year from the date of the kiss before the goblins will recognize him dead and the will can be executed. I am working on paperwork to search the Lestrange holdings but Malfoy is blocking me. Still, I think we can search all their properties early this summer. Maybe even a few others before their wills are executed.”

“I haven’t gotten very far on those lists,” Severus admitted.

“It’s Ok, you have been busy,” Cyrus shrugged. “Have Harry help and tell him to concentrate on Rookwood for now.”

“When do you want to go?”

“Well, the warrant is for the following Sunday and Monday. The students are supposed to come back that Sunday, but we will be easily missed, so what if we go Sunday and if we need more time, we can go back on Monday?”

“Alright.”

The other man straightened and grinned wickedly. “Good. Not that that is settled, why don’t we play a game of chess before you go back to your marking? You can tell me how Bathsheda is doing and I can catch you up on all the gossip you missed this term while you have been buried in your lab.”

Severus gathered his chessboard from a cabinet and cleared a space on his desk. Cyrus pressed the glass of whiskey onto him, and though he rolled his eyes, this time he took it. “Well, Poppy thinks Bathsheda will be well enough to wake before the end of break. Maybe not lucid enough to talk for another week after that, but his condition is markedly improved.”

Cyrus’ frowned darkly before his face cleared and he grumbled below his breath. “Those asinine boys probably won't even be in Azkaban by then.”

“Well, perhaps Bethesda will remember the circumstances of his attack and there will be more evidence to tie Avery and his friends to the crime.”

“Maybe even Avery’s father if we are lucky,” Cyrus snorted. “The man and his lawyers have been making nuisances of themselves around the Ministry. Refusing veritaserum, but having no evidence to prove the boys’ innocence. They even tried claiming Imperio but the Ministry has decided that the Imperio defense is no longer admissible unless you can provide a memory or a witness of it happening.”

“What? When did that happen?” Not only had Severus not heard about this, but he also didn’t remember it happening in the last timeline.

“Some Hufflepuffs pushed the bill through the Wizengamot,” Cyrus shrugged. “Not sure how they acted so fast, but any death eaters out there are probably quaking in their boots. It is going to be much harder to get off by bribing officials to look the other way. The witness can’t be claiming imperio either, so they won’t even be able to use their death eater buddies to clear their names.”

“This is… surprising.”

“Yep. The office is in a tizzy looking at old case files to see if they can bring some outstanding cases to trial.”

Severus bantered with the man a bit more, but his mind was lost considering all the repercussions of this new law. He wondered if it would help the indecisive death eaters stay away from Voldemort when he returned, or if it would make his old master all the quicker to Imperio anyone who opposed him.

***

Harry stifled a yawn as they approached the iron gate surrounding the orphanage. He and his dad had spent a long weekend in Griston and he hadn’t gotten much sleep. He had spent Saturday giving Ashley’s extended family flying lessons and answering questions about Hogwarts. And after Easter Dinner on Sunday, his friends Will and Joe and Robert had been invited over to have a two day sleepover with Nintendo games and junk food. This morning Snape had woken them all up with pancakes, before shooing his friends out the door and dragging him to the wizarding orphanage for a day of community service.

Hogwarts’ new financial advisors had bought new school brooms and the old ones were being donated to the wizarding orphanage. He and Snape were delivering them today and Harry was going to teach flying lessons while Snape worked with students on potions and defense. It was the second time they had come to the orphanage that break and they had one more trip scheduled later in the week. Last time, Harry had played football with the kids for most of the morning before watching some charms practicals and helping correct wand movement. He hadn’t realized how hard it would be on these kids to try and pick up wand movements from a book without Hermione there to correct them. Goodness knows before Snape had made him get serious in his coursework, Hermione was the only reason Ron and he had passed any of their classes. The kids didn’t have a Hermione or a Snape to push them, but they knew that they would have few prospects once they aged out of the orphanage so they pushed themselves harder than anyone he had met at Hogwarts.

Snape had dropped his glamor charms, but Harry was stuck wearing the glamors Snape had chosen for him when they went to Wizarding London together last summer. And he had to go by that silly name, Mark Thompson, that Snape had chosen. On the one hand, it was weird to not be Harry or John. But it was really nice to be in the magical world and not be judged as the famous Harry Potter. Instead, they just judged him as a poncy git for going to Hogwarts. But they also respected Snape for being their main teacher for years, so after a few rough plays on the field last week, they had settled down and treated him fairly.

Since the orphanage hadn’t had any brooms before, the Matron had assigned lessons for the entire orphanage, broken up by age. Harry had a schedule and it gave everyone a one hour lesson with him. Anyone over the age of eleven was technically in school year-round, so could practice anywhere on site. The first part of the elven and older lessons was cushioning, shield and hover charms. Oliver had always insisted that the team know them for safety reasons so Harry decided to follow his advice. He had also noticed that people felt less self-conscious when they were concentrating on catching a quaffle, so he had brought a few muggle balls and frisbees for kids to throw around while they hovered on brooms. Snape had forbidden giving them a quidditch set as too dangerous without a permanent healer on-site. Watching these kids wobble around, Harry had to agree. But tossing the balls around while they practiced small movements on their brooms actually seemed to be helping, so he thought it had been one of his better ideas.

It made for a long day, but Harry was excited to come back on Friday for another lesson. He even convinced Snape to allow Ron to join them for the last day and help coach the flying lessons. Harry had struggled to help the younger kids because flying came to him so naturally he often didn’t know why his broom reacted as it did. But Ron had not only learned to fly on old temperamental brooms, but he also knew how to explain some of the more basic broom maneuvers. And instead of going home afterwards, Ron was going to come back to Hogwarts with them and work on occlumency and defense lessons on Saturday. The last week of the break was shaping up to busier than the first week, but even more fun.

***

Warrington stared into his fireplace as his wife paced behind him. She raged against the Ministry for threatening to lock up their only son and she screamed at him for allowing their son to befriend Charles Avery. She seemed to think that her son had followed the Avery boy blindly when anyone could see that their boy lived only to make his mother proud. And hadn’t she ranted endlessly at Severus Snape, the upstart half blood, for getting rid of his dark mark? It was all she had spoken of at Christmas. She had even cautioned their son once again that he had to marry a pureblood because in the end the weaker blood would win and overcome all the good training and education and turn a half blood into a fool. How could she have expected her son to do anything else with her words echoing in his head?

He was tired frankly. Tired of her vitriol and her endless nagging. Sometimes he wonders what it would have been like if he married Bellatrix instead. They were equally as demanding. They were both more devoted to the Dark Lord than to their marriages. Only Bellatrix had ended up locked in Azkaban and his wife was free. Would he have ended up dragged to prison? Or would he have had twelve years of peace?

He thinks the chance would have been worth the risk.

But he says none of this as he calls for Walden Macnair to floo over. His wife thinks that the Ministry’s Executioner can be persuaded to free their son so has demanded his presence. He will let her scheme and follow in her wake as he has done for the last twenty years.

***

_ Dear Severus and Harry, _

_ I hope you are both doing well. I believe you are on holiday at the moment; I hope it has been enjoyable. I heard about your runes professor being poisoned - and the admirable job you have done creating antidotes Severus. The speed at which you have churned them out must be commended. _

_ I am writing to let you know that the Panza family finished the basilisk cauldron. I picked up the cauldron a few days ago and as I am in Europe I would like to meet with you both if possible. It is truly a work of art and I think you would enjoy seeing it in person. Also, I know it is awkward to ask, but I would like a vial or two of Harry’s blood. I want to see how it reacts to the cauldron and I am sure you would be hesitant to send blood via owl. I know I would! _

_ I can come to Hogwarts, or meet you anywhere you prefer in the British Isles. I plan on being in Europe for the next month so I am available at your convenience. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Master Kojin Achala _

***

The boy knocked on the door to his father’s study and waited for permission to enter. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“Yes, come in son, and sit.”

Wayne Bostock made his way across the dark room and sat in the circle of light surrounding his father’s desk. There were two hard backed chairs across from his father’s well padded leather recliner and he silently sat down in the one closest to the nearby fireplace. His father made him wait, sitting with a rigid posture as he finished a letter. Finally, he put the quill down and looked up at his heir.

“It is done.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

The elder man reached over and handed the boy a scroll. “The Bill is all here. It makes the Imperio defense invalid unless proven with hard evidence, and it requires all felonies to be tried in an open court so that the judges can’t be paid off. We are drafting another bill for court reform that sets tighter boundaries on the types of courts convened for different crimes, and stricter guidelines on how the courts are run. Should be approved by the end of the month.”

“Thank you, Father.” Wayne took the scroll and tucked it into his robe. He would look it over later and send out copies to some of the others.

The head of the Bostock family leaned back and steepled his fingers. “It’s not every day that Amos Diggory deigns to call on me. When he showed up at my door before the break, I would not have let him in if he hadn’t held a letter of introduction from you.”

Wayne fidgeted under his father’s stern stare. “They attacked us! Those Slytherins attacked us like we didn’t matter. We didn’t want their fathers to pay their way out of prison. They shouldn’t be allowed to live free after what they did,” He burst out. “Diggory knew his father would help, but you have the most connections at the MLE and I knew you could get it passed the fastest. I thought that if he came to you it would go better than you going to him.”

“You should have contacted me first so I knew to expect him,” Bostock reprimanded. “That being said, you made the right choice.”

“I know you supported the Dark Lord during the last war,” Wayne said faintly.

“Allegedly,” his father smirked before continuing. “Son, the Dark Lord didn’t attack our house, those boys did. However, Avery and his friends don’t understand that whatever schemes they have on the Dark Lord’s behalf, there are some lines you just don’t cross. Our family might be purebloods, but we were Hufflepuffs long before that.” His dad picked up a beloved golden badger that he used as a paperweight and gave it to his son. “Whatever you need to do, to bring honor to yourself, I will support you.”

Wayne clutched the badger to his chest before standing to give his father an awkward hug. “Thank you, Father.”

“Go,” he said gruffly, “And work on your schemes of revenge. Just don’t let your mother catch you.”

He walked to the door, with his scroll and the badger, and turned back to close the door. He saw his dad unpack a new ivory badger onto his desk and placed it above his papers on prison reform. He didn’t know if his dad would go back to the Dark Lord when he returned, but he knew that in the meantime he had permission to remind the other death eaters that badgers were dangerous too.

***

“Are you done? I want to get to the theater,” Colin said eagerly.

Ron finished the last few bites of his breakfast before standing up. “Sure, let's go.”

Most of the school was due back before dinner and but for now, it was quiet. They had slept in and had a late breakfast, and were going to meet up with some of the drama clubs to practice sword fighting with Sir Nicholas until lunch. A few people had been surprised to see Ron back early, without his siblings, but most of them were just glad to have another person around after two weeks with only a few handfuls of students to talk to.

When they reached the theater, the rest of the club who were at Hogwarts for the break were there warming up for the fencing lessons. They were divided up into groups of their chosen weapons - the double edged swords and spiked clubs for those who would play trolls in the battles, whereas the humans were going to use the backsword for the larger physical fighting scenes, and lighter rapiers for the scenes that involved monologues while they were fighting.

Colin had elected to learn the rapier, so he joined that group whereas Ron headed to the group learning to wield a backsword. Since he was the only director with Professor Babbling out, he didn’t have an acting role on the stage. It meant he kind of bounced around during sword training, but he had taken a liking to Pansy’s clunky troll costumes and the heavier backsword so he often found himself with that group.

Dennis and Thaddius had chosen to be trolls too, and everyone agreed that the little troll costumes for the first years were adorably terrifying. Dennis had chosen a spiked club to train with and he tended to just run around screaming and waving it at practice dummies before tripping and dropping the club. Which was the terrifying part. Thaddius was adorably studious as he tried to learn how to brandish the sword with the perfect thrust and parry combinations. Every time they had a sword fighting lesson Ron sincerely hoped that Professor Babbling would wake up before they had their first practice battle with more than four people on stage. So far Ron had put off the big battle scenes for lack of adult supervision. 

They spent an enjoyable few hours swinging swords and reciting odes to glorious trollish ancestors who bashed in heads and lived free in the forests. They had heard that Professor Babbling was expected to wake up next week so they were all excited to see him and show him what they had been working on while he was sick. It had made them all want to stay longer, but eventually, the call of food had them wrapping up practice and heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

Ron had already finished his homework, so didn’t have any plans for after lunch, which made him reluctant to leave. So he stayed on to review the props and costumes and write up some notes for Pansy on things that needed work. Once that was done he packed up and used a shortcut hidden in a closet in the theater’s dressing rooms. The rickety wooden stairs cut across the castle and ended down near the kitchen. Ron figured he could grab some sandwiches and head back to the common room instead of eating in the hall since he felt too antsy to sit.

When he exited the hidden passage Ron wasn’t expecting to see anyone so he pushed his way out without being careful. Unfortunately, within a few steps, he knocked over someone else in the hall. Looking down, he was mortified to see Professor Trelawney sprawled across the floor.

“I am so Sorry Professor! Here let me help you up.” Ron reached down to grab her hand and hauled her up. “Are you hurt Professor? Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?”

Instead of answering him, her eyes went wide and she clutched his hand hard.

" _ It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master... _ " (JKR, POA book)

“Bloody Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy should be the same used in the book POA. I thought it fit better than the movie version. I also thought about modifying it to fit this story more but I liked the idea of keeping it original. Don't worry it fits what's coming... it just isn't as circuitous as the original setting in POA.
> 
> There could have been more scenes inside people's houses with families reacting to the events from the past few weeks, but I feel like it didn't add that much to the plot. But I want to be clear that I see good and bad people in all houses. And I see even more people who aren't good or bad, but just kind of go with the easy path.
> 
> Also, Lucius' dialogue was not quite right... sorry about that - please still picture him as a poncy arse.


	37. Trelawney's Second Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The servant returns to the master.

#  **Chapter 37: Trelawney's Second Prophecy**

" _It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..._ " (JKR, POA book)

“Bloody Hell. Umh, Professor, are you alright?”

Trelawney stumbled into Ron’s side and shook her head before jumping away in surprise. “What.. what was I saying?”

“I knocked you over Professor. And then. Then I think you had a prophecy.”

The Professor blinked at him owlishly before taking a few steps back. “A faint dizzy spell. I must go.” She stumbled down the corridor without looking back.

“Now what,” Ron mumbled to himself.

He slumped down against the wall, and the cool stones at his back helped center him. He wanted to discount the batty Professor’s crazy words. She was constantly spouting death and bitter ends in her class and no one had died yet. But… she usually spoke like an airhead. Her constant floating around the classroom with the scarfs and incense and her high pitched voice was always such a stark contrast to McGonagall’s stern teaching style that it was easy to laugh her off.

Today though, today she had been hard and stiff when she clutched him. Her voice had gone raspy and dark. It had been less than a minute, but he didn’t think he would ever forget her words. She said that it would happen tonight. That he would return because a servant would rejoin - no set out to rejoin - his master. It felt real. What she said felt real, and if that was the case…

Ron desperately wanted his parents. Except they were far away at home. None of his friends were even around to talk to. Hermione was on the train, and Harry was with Snape. He wished that Harry and Snape were around; they would know what to do. Only they were off with Bonham on some auror thing. He needed someone to tell him what to do. 

Dumbledore or McGonagall would know what to do. But McGonagall would never listen if he said Trelawney had a prophecy since she thought the other professor was a fraud. And he really wasn’t certain how Dumbledore would react. But he had to try. Maybe they could find this servant and stop him before he escaped. Even if it was all fake, Ron knew he would feel better if he did something instead of ignoring Trelawney’s words.

Deciding that he did indeed need to find a Professor to pass on this burden of knowledge, Ron pushed himself up and turned to the Great Hall. He ran there quickly, hoping to find a Professor Dumbledore or someone who knew where he was.

When he got to the hall, he ran up to the head table relieved to find the Headmaster in a quiet discussion with the muggle studies professor and his head of house. “Professor Dumbledore,” He interrupted, “I need to speak with you, Sir.”

Dumbledore turned to him and asked, “What can I help you with Mr. Weasley?”

“It’s Trelawney Sir. I think she told me a real prophecy. She said that one of you-know-whose servants was going to escape tonight and help bring him back.”

“Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall sighed exasperatedly, “Professor Trelawney makes at least one prediction a day about someone dying. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“No. This was different. This was serious.”

“Mr. Weasley-”

Dumbledore raised a hand to stop McGonagall and stood. “Why don’t we speak privately and sort this mess out.” 

He led Ron to a small chamber off the back of the hall before speaking again. “Now then. Why don’t you tell me the details of this prophecy?”

“I ran into her downstairs,” Ron began. “I mean literally, I knocked her over. I went to help her up and then she grabbed me and her voice went all funny. She said that a servant was going to break his chains tonight, before midnight, and set out to rejoin his master and that with his help the Dark Lord would come back worse than before.

“And then her eyes came back, and her voice returned to normal and she didn’t remember any of it, and I wasn't sure what to do, but I thought that maybe you could find a way for the servant to not escape, and then he won’t come back, and Harry will be fine and well...” Ron trailed off and began to fidget. “I don’t know, but I had to do something.”

“You did well Mr. Weasley, bringing this to my attention.” Dumbledore pursed his lips thoughtfully and stared off into space. “I’ll contact the MLE and have them double-check Azkaban,” Dumbledore announced.

“You believe me then?”

“Only time will tell,” Dumbledore gave him a twinkling smile. “But I do believe you might have had the honor of witnessing Sybill’s second real prophecy. It might be time for a raise. Unfortunately, she has a particular connection with Voldemort’s fate so I must ask you to keep the details of today’s prophecy between us for now.”

Ron frowned, “Except for Harry of course.”

“If you think he would rest easier knowing about today, then yes of course you must do as you feel best.”

“Thanks, Professor Dumbledore!” Ron’s face cleared.

“Excellent, well my dear boy why don’t you return to the hall for lunch. I should get to my office, so do tell the other professors not to expect me back on your way out.”

Dumbledore hustled Ron back to the hall entrance before turning towards another exit. Ron sighed with relief knowing that he had gotten Dumbledore to look into it. He was going to be hard pressed to do anything for the rest of the day while he waited for Harry to return. Tonight would be worse, waiting for news tomorrow about any escaped prisoners. He really hoped the servant wasn’t Peter Pettigrew as he was trying to scrub the memory of that rat from his mind.

***

The apparated outside of imposing wrought iron gates and a high stone wall. Through the gate, Harry could see a gravel path leading to a brick manor covered in ivy. While Professor Bonham was unlocking the gate, he took his time to look around. The grounds were surprisingly pleasant for a death eater. There was a lush grassy field in front of the manor, and off to the side he could see a tidy rose garden and some ornate fountains off a large patio.

“Uh Professor, are you sure no one lives here?”

“The house has been unoccupied since Old Rookwood went to Azkaban,” Bonham said with confidence. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, the garden looks pretty good for something that has been abandoned for a decade.”

“Oh,” the man shrugged. “There are a handful of house elves living here taking care of things until the next heir takes over.”

“They just live here all alone?”

“Nothing unusual with that Harry,” Snape agreed. “You will find that the Weasleys are the exception to pureblood families. Most estates are cared for by house elves.”

Harry hadn’t really thought about house elves much. Besides Dobby and Tibby he didn’t really interact with them, and since he only knew them through his time at Hogwarts he hadn’t really considered the ones that lived with actual families. He knew Dobby had been mistreated by the Malfoys, so it would be interesting to see if these elves who worked for another death eater family preferred being alone in the manor. “Can they help us search?”

Bonham shook his head. “No. Aurors don’t use house elves. They are loyal to the family above all else and are far more likely to hide the evidence than to help. They might come out to check our warrants, but the Ministry seals give us access to their wards so they will probably just ignore us.

When they got to the front door of the house, Bonham used a ministry orb to unlock the door and they followed him into the foyer. “Alright, Harry, Severus, we have all day to search. Do we want to divide up the rooms or stay together?”

“Let’s stay together for now,” Snape said. “I am sure some rooms like the library and offices will take longer, but if we work together we can search the public rooms quickly and get a feel for the house.”

Bonham nodded. “Ok - sounds fine to me. How about we start here then?”

The three of them entered the room to the right. Once they drew the curtains, a soft blue sitting room was revealed with nary a speck of dust to be seen on the high quality furniture. House elves definitely made this day easier as Harry had expected to get be searching a dilapidated building instead of this welcoming house. 

Snape had taught him some spells to locate curses and hidden objects that he had practiced this past week. Plus, he had been attending Futhark’s curse breaking lectures on Mondays. They had been offered in lieu of Snape’s Potions Club so that Snape could concentrate on Babbling. In addition to talking about curse breaking, Futhark had included lessons on approaching dangerous areas and protecting yourself from curses. Harry knew that since his core was still growing he would be magically weaker than Bonham and Snape so he wasn’t supposed to actually touch anything cursed. Snape just wanted him to use his penchant for sniffing out trouble to search alongside them. Plus the real secret weapon was the snakes. Robin and Marion were both here - invisible, but with tracking charms, so they wouldn’t get lost. He has brought them under his robes, but they had both slithered away once they had crossed the threshold into the house.

The snakes were going to use their sense of smell to try to locate a Horcrux. Snape had reasoned that since they had found the diadem they might be able to do it again. But, he didn’t want to tell Bonham about the snakes’ ability to smell a Horcrux in case it brought up too many questions, so only he and Snape knew the snakes were there. Even though they were relying on the snakes to smell a Horcrux, Snape had told him that as an Unspeakable, Rookwood might have some useful items or books they could use. Which meant they were taking this search seriously even if a Horcrux wasn’t here.

There was nothing in that first sitting room, nor in the next one, but the third room was a lounge with a masculine feel. It still smelled faintly of cigars and the seats were all in buttery leather surrounded with dark wooden furniture. Bonham found a false bottom on the cigar box that hid some papers. Harry found more papers hidden in a small hole underneath one of the sofas. Thanks to magic, more papers expanded into too large bundles that would take a while to read. They decided to save that for later and Snape tucked the papers into one of his extendable pockets.

The dining room hid compulsion charms on half the chairs, and the music room had two cursed musical instruments that would force someone to play until released. That latter one was a game purebloods liked to play on their guests Bonham assured Harry. The former explained some of Rookwood’s success as a spy in the Ministry if he was plying his dinner guests with suggestions then subtly spelling them to follow his commands.

The office had been picked over by aurors a decade ago so they didn’t expect to find anything in there, and they didn’t. Though Harry noted Snape pocketing two books from the room. The last room on the floor was a small ballroom. Bonham opened up one of the side doors onto the patio to check the outdoor area, and while he was outside, Snape located a hidden panel that slid open to reveal a few items of interest. There were two prophecy orbs, a silver dagger, a black velvet pouch, three books, and a shiny gold time turner.

There was a blood curse on the cubbyhole, that affected anyone not of Rookwood blood who dared to reach into the hidden cache. But Snape simply snorted and summoned the items to him thereby sidestepping the curse. The dagger was wrapped before being put away, and Snape managed to find a box with padding to secure the orbs in. Everything was put away in Snape’s pockets by the time Bonham had finished outside except the bag. When it was opened, they found it filled with a fortune in gold and jewels.

Bonham growled about criminals having escape plans but told Snape to pocket the money. Snape had wanted to put it back as he felt that it amounted to petty theft versus confiscating clues and dark artifacts. However, Bonham successfully argued that the family would think it less suspect if the storage space was hidden. If they knew about it and found it empty they would either think that the aurors had found it or that Rookwood had emptied it before he was captured. Leaving the money could draw dangerous attention to the missing items.

It was nearing lunch at this point, so they went back to the dining room to have a meal. Snape had asked Tibby to pack them a light lunch so they had a decent meal to eat. During the meal, Bonham regaled them with stories about aurors searching manors right after the first war ended. There had been traps set in pretty much every home Even the people who were later proven ‘innocent’ had traps to ‘protect themselves’ that had been ‘accidentally activated’ when the aurors searched their homes. There was one house that could have been owned by the Weasley twins with how inventive the curses were. Blue goop that exploded in a parlor and died everyone’s skin blue for a week; booby traps in the floors that opened up chutes into the sewers; portkeys around safes that sent them to the middle of a lake; and even a stone sphinx that asked them riddles before it would let them leave the gardens. 

After lunch they headed upstairs and began their search in another office.

*

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully into his Pensieve. He had reviewed his memories of Sybill’s first terrible prophecy and the day Voldemort chose Harry Potter to mark as his equal. He stirred the Pensieve and the echo of Trelawney’s voice hit him. “ _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... “_

For Voldemort to truly be defeated, he had to come back to life. But at the moment, Voldemort was a wraith without form. As long as he had no hands, then Harry was safe. However, he would come back for Harry to kill. Was this the day that one of his servants returned to him and stated Voldemort’s rebirth?

This new prophecy seemed to think that today was the day. But Harry was still awfully young. Thirteen! Far too young to be thrust into killing another. Though it would probably take a few years for him to regain his strength and challenge Harry. It was hard to know what to do. Should he let the prophecy play out and let one of his followers escape? Or should he try and delay Voldemort’s return?

Dumbledore wasn’t even sure he could do anything to change the future. So far Trelawney’s first prophecy had come to pass even though he had tried to protect the Potters and the Longbottoms. Seers were tricky like that. Some things could be altered, and some things could not. Like Oedipus who tried so hard to outwit the oracle’s prophecies that his very actions caused the prophecy to come true. Even after almost fifteen years with her, he didn’t understand how her prophecies worked. To act or not to act that is the question?

He is pretty sure that Voldemort was only able to mark Harry as his equal because he heard part of the prophecy. So that would mean that her words were inescapable. But perhaps not.

A small frown marred his face as he decided what to do. He would set out feelers and see what happened.

Throwing some floo powder into the fireplace, he called out for Shaklebolt’s house.

“Headmaster Dumbledore? Is something the matter?” the auror questioned.

“Ah, just a small issue I wanted to discuss with you Kingsley,” Dumbledore twinkled. “I am sorry to bother you at home on the weekend, but I am hoping to ask a small favor.”

“What can I do for you Headmaster?”

“It is a bit hard to explain, but I was hoping you could check on all the death eaters in Ministry custody.”

“I am sorry, could you repeat that?”

“Voldemort’s servants. I was wondering if you could check their chains and overall security this afternoon.”

“But most of them were given a kiss this summer. I don’t think they are even wearing chains.”

“Ah, I see. Well has anyone gone to verify that they were really kissed and not that the paperwork was forged?”

Kingsley frowned at him through the flames. “Well, I don’t know if anyone has checked on Pettigrew since he was sent to Azkaban.”

“Yes,” Dumbledore smiled brightly. “Someone should check the transformation wards and make sure he can’t transform into a rat and escape.” Pettigrew was something new this year so it would explain why one of Voldemort’s servants was willing to return to him so suddenly.

“Sure Albus, I can go check this afternoon.”

“Excellent, thank you, Kingsley.”

“But do you mind asking why?”

He hesitated before smiling brightly. “Not to worry, there was a small worry today about one of Voldemort’s servants returning to him tonight. Probably nothing. Hard to know if the feeling is true or not. But I thought it best to check that the prisoners were safe just in case.”

“Hmmm. That is troubling. But I will look into it for you.”

“Thank you, Kingsley. Do let me know if you see anything troubling.”

*

After lunch, they headed upstairs and began to search the second floor. Severus was glad that Rookwood had been a bachelor so his home was a smaller manor. If they kept up this pace, he estimated that they would be done well before dinner. The first room upstairs was another office - this one more worn than the one downstairs. If Severus had to guess he would say the one downstairs was used for public meetings whereas Rookwood kept this office for personal use. This idea was reinforced once Snape found that the side door entered directly into Rookwood’s bedroom.

They picked over this room thoroughly, hoping once again to find something the aurors missed. There were two false bottoms in the desk, but both compartments were empty. They also found an empty safe behind a landscape painting. Bonham had been excited for a moment to discover that a cabinet against the outside wall swung open to reveal an opening, but the hole simply led to a hidden staircase that exited to the gardens below. As they all lived in a magical castle with a fair number of hidden passageways this discovery was not as exciting as it first appeared.

Harry found another packet of papers hidden on the underside of the couch, but that was all the secrets the room revealed.

Severus led the way through the adjacent door to the bedroom and concentrated his search in the dressing room at first. He was surprised to find no hidden secrets though Rookwood’s reading glasses had some interesting detection charms spelled onto them. Severus pocketed them to study later in case he could learn a trick or two from the Unspeakable’s magic. When Severus searched the ensuite he was pleased to discover another time turner and a handheld mirror that was linked to an unknown empty mirror. Based on the carpet, it was probably a room in the Ministry but he would have to wait to see who came into the mirror later. Rookwood had most likely used the mirror in his spying duties so they would probably have Cyrus take care of the mirror's counterpart when they figured out where it was in the Ministry. The two time turners were good finds, however. He didn’t know if it would be a good idea to use his time travel potion again as it might cause temporal issues with his core. But he felt better having the time sand on hand in case they needed to recreate the potion.

The next room down was another bedroom, but besides a malignant compulsion charm on the bed, there was nothing to find. He was relieved that the next room down was a library as after the charm on the last bedroom, he didn’t want Harry entering another one. Cyrus quickly agreed that Harry could stay to search the library, as that room would take a long time, while the two of them would finish off the rest of the floor.

There were a few more bedrooms to search, a smoking room and an old fashioned stone atrium that had an old telescope and a few scrying stones. It appeared as if Rookwood had studied the intersection of divination and astronomy in this room. There wasn’t much left of his work here to decipher as the room had sat exposed to the elements for over a decade. But the telescope was surrounded by carved runic circles that used divination specific ruins if he wasn't mistaken. Luckily, Severus had brought a polaroid camera and took pictures of the runes to show to Futhark later. It was probably unimportant, but he didn’t want to miss anything.

The last door they tried led upstairs to the attic. That left the basement and the grounds once the library was done.

“Let’s go back and get Harry,” Snape suggested. “The attic is bound to have a secret passage or two that would probably interest the boy.”

“I suppose,” Cyrus said with a frown, “But it is the most likely place for the aurors to have missed a curse or trap. Let’s check it first and if we find anything interesting we can bring him up.”

Severus looked down the hall, but Harry had been absorbed in his task for the past few hours so another thirty minutes or so should be safe. Shrugging at Cyrus’s caution they headed up the stairs.

Once they were upstairs, Severus began looking for hidden panels or levers in the walls and floor while Cyrus began to inspect the furniture stored up there. There was nothing in the walls for Severus to find, but a section of the floor in the southern corner of the room was loose. He pulled the boards apart to reveal an old scrapbook.

The book was bound with rich leather and it had been well preserved so it opened easily in his hand. He thumbed through the pages, pausing here and there to read in greater detail. There were snapshots of the Slytherin dorms and Hogwarts castle, with handwritten stories about schoolboy adventures.

“What have you found Severus?” Cyrus asked as he came up behind him.

“It appears to be Rookwood’s memories of his time at Hogwarts.” Severus paused at a picture of teenagers laughing in front of a fireplace in the Slytherin main common room. “He must have been a first or second year when Tom Riddle was a prefect.”

“Tom Riddle?”

“The Dark Lord - see here Rookwood is with Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy. I’d recognize that blond hair anywhere. Abraxas has a prefect badge but Tom has the head boy badge.”

“What did you say?”

Severus spoke to him lost in his thoughts. “I wonder if Rookwood has any notes about Tom in here? This could give us some ideas of where he might have hidden any of the Horcruxes he made as a boy. Dumbledore couldn’t find any at the orphanage, but there might be somewhere else. Rookwood seemed to idolize him even then, half these photos are of Tom.”

Suddenly there was a loud slap echoing across the room and Severus was sprawled across the floor. His cheek felt numb and as he slowly drew a hand to push himself up he could feel a split lip dribbling blood down his face. He turned and blinked at the other man. “Cyrus?”

Cyrus stood over him, his face a mask of rage and he raised his hand and struck Severus again. And again.

“You dare say his name! You defile him by calling him Tom. As if he were nothing. As if he wasn’t a hundred times the man you are,” Cyrus seethed. He drew his wand and spit on him. “You are nothing and you have no right to his name.”

“Cyrus... Cyrus, I don’t understand.”

 _“Crucio,”_ he screamed with all the pent up rage and loathing that Severus had missed. “You think you can stop him? You dare to betray him again after your defection in the war. Is it not enough that you sold him out Dumbledore? But now you act as his you are capable of matching his greatness. Of being worthy of his name when we know you are nothing but a weak coward. _Crucio!”_

Severus panted as the pain wracked his body but he refused to cry out. He never made a sound for Voldemort and he certainly wasn’t going to start now. He didn't know where this came from and his guard had been dropped. No one would have gotten the drop on him like this last year and Snape cursed himself for being complacent. He should have known something like this was coming. Cyrus was the damn defense professor. He should never have trusted him.

He focused on the pain, as he had long learned to and concentrated on the room around him. He needed to get Harry and himself out of here. He had to reach his wand. If he could let arch into the muscle spasms caused by the curse he could grab his wand without Cyrus noticing.

His arm flopped down further from his side but as it inched closer to the wand a foot away, Cyrus reared up and stomped on his hand before kicking the wand towards the door. “Oh no, Severus,” he hissed. “You can’t ruin my fun. _Ossio Brackium.”_

Severus grunted as every bone in his hand shattered.

“I am going to make you pay in his name before I kill you, Severus. But when you finally wish for death, I am going to call Harry Potter up here and kill him before your eyes. I am going to murder the boy you claim as your son before I kill you too. And then I am going to find the Dark Lord and bring him back to crush the mudblood filth of this world.”

“Why?” Severus spat. “Why would you do this?”

He laughed cruelly, “You think Old Rookwood was the only spy we had in the Ministry? How easy it was to foil all the MLE attacks when I was there to tell him all their plans. I was willing to wait patiently for him the come back, but when you released that potion we decided that you had to be stopped. And I was in the perfect position to do it. _Crucio!”_

“Why now?” Severus gritted out. “Why didn't you come after me in January?”

“Why? Because I liked watching you struggle to save your friend.”

“Bethesda - that was you.” The realization hit him hard. No wonder he hadn't seen the Hufflepuff poisoning coming. There had been two different attackers.

Cyrus scowled, “Correct. The boys had to speed up my plans. I was going to watch you wriggle for a few more months before ending him and you and your niece. No matter; I’ll finish them off tonight before I go. _Bombarda,”_ he crowed gleefully as he watched Severus’ foot explode.

Severus convulsed as he felt his foot break apart. This had moved past a few crucios which he could easily withstand. This kind of torture couldn’t continue long; the blood loss would soon get him if he didn’t do something. “ _Sectumsempra,”_ Severus cast wandlessly. It wasn’t as powerful as it would have been with a wand, but since it was his own spell he had a natural affinity with the magic. The spell reached out and cut across Bonham’s lower torso and down his hip.

The auror giggled, “Think this is a game and you can win? Good, I like it when they fight back. _Crucio._ ”

Snape rolled into a ball as the curse hit. He desperately tried to call up the magic needed to cauterize his foot as pain coursed through his body. The only thought in his head was Harry. He had to save Harry.

*

The library was a treasure trove of dark books, but when he had tried to summon anything that mentioned Horcruxes he got nothing. So Harry was pulling out each book one at a time and scanning it for the word Horcrux. Luckily Hermione had taught him an indexing charm last term when he was researching a particularly complicated essay on variations of headache potions that Snape had assigned. It meant that he could search two to three books a minute so this room wouldn’t take all week. He put a few books to the side that he had been unable to open, for Snape to look at later, but he felt good with how much he was accomplishing when the snakes came to visit.

 _“Harry hatchling._ ” they greeted him. _“We have returned.”_

Harry felt silly for not realizing it earlier - no wonder Snape had left him alone in the library. The man had wanted to give the snakes time to return to him without Cyrus knowing they were here.

_"Arssshrss, Srasshcss did you find anything that smelled like the death that lived in that crown?”_

_“No Hatchling. The house is clean of that stench.”_

_“I suppose it would have been too easy if the first house we searched had one. Did you find anything else?”_

_“Your den father went upstairs with the other man and now there is blood dripping down from above.”_

_“Oh No. One of them must have triggered a curse! We must go check on them.”_

Harry quickly gathered the snakes and looked in each open door until he found the one hiding the stairs to the attic. _“We don’t know what trap they triggered so we need to be careful.”_ He crept up the stairs and peaked across the room. What he saw made him draw back in shock.

Taking a deep gulp he looked again. On the other side of the room, his dad was being cursed by Bonham. His dad lay on his side and was twitching under the cruciatus curse, and Snape’s wand was only feet from his crouched position.

_"We need to help my Dad,” He hissed quietly. “Can you get close enough to bite him?”_

_“Yesssss.”_

Snape must be well-tuned to Harry’s voice because his eyes lifted at Harry’s hiss and their gaze locked. ‘GO.’ Snape thought at him using their shared legilimency. ‘Use your portkey and get out of here right now.’

‘Not without you,’ Harry thought back.

‘No. I have my own portkey. I just couldn’t leave you here. NOW GO!”

“I’m grabbing your wand and leaving.’

‘I am right behind you, I’ll leave as soon as you disappear,’ Snape thought at him frantically.

_“Arssshrss, Srasshcss change of plans. Dad wants us to leave. Hold tight.”_

This time the man heard him. Either that or he noticed Snape staring. Bonham turned and glared at the crouching boy. _“Crucio,”_ he screamed as his wand whipped towards the door.

Harry dove for Snape’s wand with his left hand as his right clutched the dementor amulet that Snape had added a portkey to during their Spanish holiday. The charm activated as the red curse slammed into him.

Harry’s body jerked as he screamed and rolled across the floor. There were heated tendrils of pain coursing across his entire body. His screams lasted for a few moments as the sensation faded and he was left with cramping muscles. Breathing heavily into the carpet he took stock of the world around him. The snakes were squished below him and his dad’s wand was poking him in the throat. He rolled to the side to free his pets before slowly opening his eyes; he was in the middle of the living room of Snape’s flat in Griston.

“Dad!” Harry called frantically. “Dad where are you?”

“Here, Harry I am here,” Snape said from the kitchen.

“Dad,” Harry tried to jump up but his legs weren’t working right. So he got to his knees and began to crawl towards the kitchen.

“Harry are you ok? Did he get you?”

“Yeah, Dad. My muscles keep seizing.”

“It’s residual from the cruciatus curse. I have a potion to help. Harry, did you get my wand?” Snape spoke soothingly.

“Yeah, Dad. It’s right here.” Harry dragged himself the last few feet and slumped onto Snape's chest. “Dad, dad…”

“It’s ok Harry. We are safe now,” Snape ran a soothing hand across Harry’s head. “Give me my wand and I’ll get us to Hogwarts.”

Snape took the wand in his left hand and pointed it at Harry’s robes before turning them into a portkey for Hogwarts' Infirmary. They appeared on the floor there momentarily, frightening Madam Pomfrey.

“Severus!” she screeched in shock at them popping into her domain. “Severus, what happened?”

“Get Dumbledore,” Snape said. “Harry has been hit with the cruciatus curse. He needs the crucio relief serum. We both do.”

“Severus your leg - it’s been mutilated.”

“Yes that too,” he laughed weakly. “But Harry first.”

Harry looked down at his dad’s feet for the first time. One of them was a mess of broken white shards and pulverized meat. He buried his head in Snape’s chest and began to cry. “Oh My God Dad, you could have died.” Silent sobs wracked his body and he clutched his dad tighter.

Pomfrey levitated them both to the closest bed, which she enlarged as Harry refused to let go of him. She turned away to summon her supplies and Harry felt Snape shift to clasp him tightly with his right arm while he cast with his left hand.

 _“Expecto Patronum._ Take a message to Madam Bones, Aurors Shacklebolt, and Robards. Tell them Auror Bonham is a death eater. I, Severus Snape, left him in Augustus Rookwood’s attic and he is injured, but only slightly. Be careful but move fast. You need to hurry before he escapes and rejoins Voldemort.” The doe stood comfortingly at his side before bounding south towards London.

“Mr. Potter, you need to let go of Professor Snape and take this potion now.” Madam Pomfrey handed him a cup. "You are on the verge of a panic attack and suffering from after effects of the cruciatus curse. This is a mix of a calming draught and nerve stabilizer that Professor Snape brewed. You will feel better once you drink it down." She then helped Snape drink his own cup before grabbing her wand again. “Alright Severus, I am going to scan you now.”

“Just my foot and my wand hand. He broke the bones in my hand and used bombarda on my foot. You need to call Dumbledore Poppy. We need to warn him that Bonham can’t be trusted. He was the one poisoning Bathsheda.”

Pomfrey’s face whitened and she quickly sent her own message summoning Dumbledore before she began the scans.

Harry curled up at Snape’s side after he finished his potion and kept his head pillowed on Snape’s chest while he watched Pomfrey work. She numbed his foot and began cutting off the dead tissues after feeding him blood replenishing potion and skelegro. She couldn’t give him a pain draught, she explained for Harry's benefit, as it would interfere with the skelegro, but the numbing spell covered the worst pain in his foot. Harry could feel Snape relaxing below him. He also noted that either from time or the potion, his own tremors had disappeared.

A lynx Patronus jogged across the room and sat on Snape’s chest. “Where are you?”

“Hogwarts’ Infirmary. Poppy and Harry Potter are with me. Dumbledore should be here soon.”

“Dad, who was that from?”

“That was Auror Shacklebolt’s Patronus. Hopefully, that means they are acting quickly to catch Bonham.”

“Can you change the wards of Hogwarts to keep him out?”

“I don’t know his magical signature, but I wouldn’t be surprised if the Keeper of the Keys could.” Snape sent another Patronus, this one to Heather Rosemearta, and asked if she could come to the Hospital Wing.

“Severus,” Madam Pomfrey scolded, ”You need to stop doing magic. You are using too much magic with your non-dominant arm and we need your magic to heal you not be wasted on messages you can send with Tibby.”

Harry curled up tighter against Snape. “Madam Pomfrey, are the students here yet?”

“Not yet Mr. Potter.”

Snape rubbed his back soothingly. “Do you want Tibby to bring Ron here? I am sure Madam Pomfrey won’t mind as long as he is quiet.”

Harry wanted his friend here. Even though he had only been hit by the curse for a few seconds, the memory of watching Snape under the auror’s wand scared him more than the memory of the pain. And watching Madam Pomfrey cut up his dad’s leg was making him sick. But he also knew with Dumbledore on his way that now was not a good time. “Are you going to be able to fix him?” he asked instead. “Can you regrow his foot?”

Pomfrey sniffed. “It will take a lot more than an exploding charm to keep Severus Snape off his feet. He will be up by tomorrow stalking the dungeons once again even if I ordered him to a week of bed rest.”

Snape pulled him tighter and kissed his head. “Nothing to worry about. Some skelegro, the Flexius Emendo charm to regrow the muscle, and a skin tissue salve that I believe I taught you to brew two months ago. I doubt I am even going to have an interesting scar to show off.”

A few tears leaked from Harry’s eyes but he started to calm down.

“Not to change the subject or anything, but your stomach is wiggling Harry.”

“Oh,” Harry pulled back, “It’s Robin and Marion. They are still there.”

“Well, at least we didn’t leave them behind. I’d hate to have to track them down again.”

_“Dad is happy you two made it with us. Are you both ok?”_

_“We are uninjured hatchling. I see your den father has lost the meat of a leg.”_

_“Yes, but he says the healer can fix it. We are back at the school, do you want to return to your habitat?”_

_“We will wait below the nest you currently lay on until the healing is complete.”_

_“Thank you both. And thank you so much for telling me about the blood before. You probably saved our lives.”_

_“You would do the same for us.”_

The two snakes loosened their hold and slithered away. “They are going to wait below the bed until you are healed. I think they want to guard you in case another person sneaks in here to kill us.”

“It was lucky you had them with you when you came into the attic.”

“Not luck. They smelled the blood. That’s why I went to go check on you.”

A knock interrupted their conversation. Madam Pomfrey looked up from her work. “That must be the Headmaster.” She gave them a stern look. ”If you and your son aren’t ready for the Headmaster to know about this new relationship then I suggest one of you relocate to the next bed.”

Harry looked up at the man he trusted with his life, “What do you want to do?”

Snape hesitated, “I’d prefer that he did not find out till after the adoption goes through this summer. It is safer that way.”

“Ok, Dad.” Harry scrambled up and moved over to the next bed and rumpled it to look like he had been there longer before lying down.

“Bed rest here with me for 72 hours Severus unless you want Albus to learn of your new son.”

“You are blackmailing him?” Harry asked with surprise.

“It’s the only thing your father responds to,” Pomfrey shrugged. She picked up her wand and unlocked the doors.

When the doors opened, Dumbledore and two stern-looking people came striding into the room. The man wore the red robes of an auror and the woman had robes and a pin that Harry recognized meant a high ranking Ministerial employee. Based on Snape’s first Patronus message he was guessing that the woman was Madam Bones and the man was Auror Scrimgeour.

“Well, you better have a damned good explanation for causing an uproar today Snape,” the man thundered. “If this is a wild good chase I’ll have your head.”

“I wish it were Auror Scrimgeour but it’s worse than you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Who saw that coming?
> 
> I am going to wrap up the day and delve into Bonham a bit more in the next chapter.


	38. Piecing Together A New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry deal with the aftermath of their confrontation with Bonham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is highly reflective of the past chapters. Both on Bonham's past actions but also Snape's reactions to them. There are also a few fun tie-ins with other previously mentioned world-building items.

#  **Chapter 38: Piecing Together a New Plan**

Deciding that he didn’t want to be laying down for this conversation, Severus conjured a few pillows and stuffed them behind his back so that he was propped up. Poppy was still working on his foot, so he had to keep his lower half still. Her lips thinned at his jostling, but she held her tongue. While Poppy normally refused to let Dumbledore question one of her patients until she was done with their medical care, this was too important to wait and Severus could tell he had her grudging approval to talk to the Headmaster and the Ministry representatives.

“Have you sent a team to Rookwood’s estate yet?” Severus addressed Scrimgeour.

The head auror scowled but nodded. “Yes. But what the hell were you even doing there? And what proof do you have that one of our best aurors is a death eater? I want an explanation Snape and I want it now.”

“If you want a Pensieve memory of his attack and confession, I would be happy to provide it. I am just as shocked as you are by his true loyalties. The confrontation blindsided me,” Snape snapped. “But not even an hour ago he cast the cruciatus curse on me, blew up my foot, and admitted to poisoning Bathsheda Babbling.”

“I thought the boys we expelled a few weeks ago poisoned him?” Poppy asked.

Severus shook his head. “They definitely attacked quite a few people in the Great Hall the day of their arrest, but there was never any proof to tie them to Babbling’s poisoning. I don’t know the extent of their involvement with Babbling, only what Bonham admitted. But from what he said this afternoon I think they were working independently. He said he had been planning on drawing it out longer.”

Madam Bones cocked her head, “But why?”

“Because I am a traitor,” Snape gritted out. “He did this to get to me. He was going to kill my niece.”

“This seems to be a bit far fetched Snape,” Scrimgeour grumbled. 

“Look if I am lying then he will show up and deny everything and you can interrogate us both. But if I am telling the truth then he is going to be running to Voldemort’s side as we speak.” Snape closed his eyes in shame. The conversations they had had since January flashed across his mind. “He has been pumping me for information all term. That is why he was dragging it out. He wanted to learn as much as he could before he killed me.”

“Severus, Bonham has been an auror for more than 25 years. Perhaps you are mistaken,” Dumbledore said. “Why would he be spying on you for information on Voldemort? Your actions this past year clearly showed your change in allegiance.”

“Why don’t you believe him!” Harry yelled. “You are wasting time when you need to be finding him right now.”

For the first time, the three visitors noticed Harry on the bed beside him. Scrimgeour’s eyes took on a calculating look and his lips thinned as he noted the scar that adorned the boy’s head. “Harry Potter. What are you doing here?”

Harry just glared at him. “He crucioed me too. You can have my memories too if you want, but you need to stop him before he leaves the country.”

“He crucioed you? My dear boy are you alright?” Dumbledore frowned heavily.

“Who cares if I am alright while that man is free,” Harry spat. “You need to send men to catch him.”

Scrimgeour rocked onto his heels. “Why would he leave the country? If he did attack you and Snape he would be more likely to go into hiding here where he has friends than to flee.” 

Snape admitted, “I told him Voldemort is in Albania.”

“You told him. You told him that Voldemort is in Albania?” Dumbledore repeated.

“I messed up. I thought he was on our side.” Severus remembered how skillfully Bonham had pressed for details. How curious he had been about Albania and locating the forest he was hiding in, but how he had played it all as a desire to track and capture the wraith.

“I thought you were going to use legilimency on all new professors?” Amelia Bones reproached.

“He was an auror,” Severus shrugged. “I thought I didn’t have to.” Bonham’s pandering words and his sympathy over Black and Lupin had seen to his doubts. He had fed on Bonham’s false admiration like a man dying of thirst.

“You? Trusting blindly? I never thought I would see the day. Your file suggests that only your extreme paranoia is what kept you alive in the war.” Scrimgeour frowned.

“I sent him here so that you could double-check his loyalty,” Bones admitted. “I thought you would interrogate him and find out for us if he could be trusted.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I have suspected that he was a traitor but we could never catch him in the act. There have been a few too many cases of his with suspect endings. I suggested that you would ferret out the truth for us too.”

Snape looked at her in confusion. “He just said that Bonham was one of your best aurors and yet you suspected him?”

“Bonham’s closing rate was too good. And some of the suspects that escaped under his investigations felt manufactured.”

“You should have told me,” Scrimgeour growled. “And you should have told Snape.”

“Why did you think we had sent him to Hogwarts if not for Snape to interrogate?”

“He told me that he had been appointed the head of the new werewolf school that was opening this fall. He wanted to learn how to run it.” Snape said.

Bones frowned, “So he pretended to study under Dumbledore?”

Severus shifted uncomfortably. “No, he distracted me with questions on school administration.”

“He flattered you then,” Bones said thinly as Scrimgeour laughed next to her. “But why did he wait till now to make his move?”

It was all the worse because they were right to laugh and voice their disapproval. Severus prided himself on being this generations’ greatest spy. But he had been taken in by the auror and allowed his false flattery to lull his suspicious mind. Severus remembered how careful the man had been to insult his childhood bullies, and how well he had plied him with admiration on his suggestions for the werewolf school. It was nauseating looking back on it. And when he had made the man give his oath not to betray their secrets and take the veritaserum swearing that he wasn’t a servant of Voldemort - it was so obvious. Severus’ version of the truth potion was stronger than average, but it wasn’t infallible. He himself could resist it, so it wasn’t a stretch to imagine that the auror had the training to resist it as well. He had jumped to use legilimency on Futhark the first time he had met the man, but he had never once tried it on Bonham.

How could he have been so stupid? Severus prided himself on his intellect but he hadn't used it once. Even when he had felt on edge or like he was missing something, he had disregarded his instincts. Bonham had been at Bathsheda’s bedside every other day - holding the man's hand and wiping drool from his face. Severus had seen it and still not put the pieces together. Looking back on it, Bonham was the first person to search Bathsheda’s room so would have had ample opportunity to get rid of whatever he first used to poison the runes professor. Even worse, when he and Harry had been fighting about the lost snakes that had all been Bonham’s fault. He had bet Severus not to cave and help the boy and had then told Harry not to bother him. He had used the situation to put distance between them and had then stopped by most nights of their private lessons. And Severus had just thought the man overly friendly and lonely with the life of a new professor. He was such a fool.

Now the man was loose and he was headed to Albania with their secrets. He would tell Voldemort that the two of them were close - that Severus was on the verge of adopting Harry. He would tell him about the Horcruxes.

Thank God he hadn’t lost all sense of reason. Bonham didn’t know where they lived. He didn’t have access to Spinner’s End. He didn’t know how many Horcruxes they had. He definitely didn’t know that Severus had time traveled. And most importantly - he didn’t know that Harry was a Horcrux.

The things he did know were bad, but it could be worse. “I may have accidentally revealed a few things to him the first week of term. He was trying to dig up more clues. But Babbling is going to wake up any day now. He probably felt he had to act.”

Bones frowned dispassionately, “What did you tell him?”

“It told him that Voldemort was hiding in Albania and how to find him.”

She sucked in a deep breath, “What else?”

Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They had made a mistake before. They shouldn’t have trusted Bonham, but they did. And he would probably go to Voldemort and tell him about what they knew. Which meant that very soon Voldemort would know that they were hunting Horcruxes. Snape cursed himself. This was going to reset everything he knew previously about Voldemort’s plans. They needed more allies. Especially now since Voldemort would be coming for them.

Last time around, both Bones and Scrimgeour had died rather than join Voldemort. Scrimgeour had even resisted all the Imperios and legilimency that had been thrown at him. He had known that Harry was with the Weasley’s but he had allowed them to break his mind and then his body rather than sacrifice the chosen one. Severus didn’t like the man but he knew that he could be trusted with Voldemort’s secrets. Same with Amelia Bones. He wasn’t fond of her either, but she had never wavered in her stance against the death eaters. If he had to trust two Ministry employees he could do worse.

“I told him that Voldemort had split his soul and hidden pieces of it in vessels around England. These soul shards are called Horcruxes and tether him to life. While they exist, he can’t be killed. Bonham knows that Harry Potter and I were looking for them and that we even found two so far… Actually, I can’t remember how many we told him we found. He knows we have destroyed at least one. But I don’t think he knew about the other one, though I think he suspected I was hiding information about it.” Snape tried to recall all their conversations about the Horcruxes, but some of them were hazy. He knew they discussed the diary at length, and that he had never spoken about the diadem or Harry, but he wasn’t sure if he had mentioned the ring. Bonham had been very interested in the yo-yo he had purported to find at Voldemort’s old orphanage and looking back at those conversations now it was clear that he hadn’t believed it was a yo-yo.

“Severus,” Dumbledore said disappointedly, “Why didn’t you come to me?”

He rolled his eyes at the Headmaster. “Albus, you already knew that the diary was a Horcrux. I felt it was better to work parallel to your efforts.”

Dumbledore dragged in a deep breath, “I had suspected, but I wasn’t sure.”

“Well, I am sure. Voldemort split his soul into seven and once Bonham reaches him then he will know we know that he can’t be killed until all the pieces are destroyed.”

“Why the hell would you tell _anyone_ something like that?” Bones demanded.

“He took veritaserum,” Severus clutched his head in despair. “He swore an oath to keep our secrets and to protect Potter. I was a fool. Blinded by my pride.”

“That you were,” Bones tutted angrily.

“No, it is my fault,” Harry interrupted. “I told him about the Horcruxes first. Snape just filled in all the details. This is all my fault.”

“Harry, you are a child. It wasn’t your responsibility to vet Bonham. This was my fault, and mine alone,” Snape argued.

Harry shook his head, “No, I jumped on the chance to tell him so that he could help us search. I should have just let you handle it instead of thinking that I could do something.”

Severus sighed, “It isn’t your fault. He came to Hogwarts looking for me. He was already manipulating me when you told him. I would have told him eventually. The chance to have an auror search Ministry records for us would have been too perfect to pass up. I don’t want you blaming yourself.”

“Just how did you both come to know about the Horcruxes and tell Bonham?” Scrimgeour demanded.

Harry shrugged awkwardly. “At the end of last year, a diary Voldemort made when he was a student took control of a girl and forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets. I killed the diary, but it weirded me out so I went to Professor Snape to ask a few questions since he knows a lot about the dark arts. He determined that the diary had a piece of his soul inside of it. And well…”

“And neither of you thought to come to the Ministry for help? Or you Dumbledore,” Bones reprimanded them.

Severus frowned, “I think today has shown how wise it is to trust the Ministry. The place is a corrupt cesspool and while we might trust you two to rally against Voldemort’s return there are a great many people in the Ministry who wouldn’t mind if he came back.”

“Severus,” Dumbledore tutted, “Not everyone is your enemy. Bonham’s placement here was unfortunate. But he is hardly the norm.”

Harry crossed his arms angrily. “You had a death eater teaching us for months and that is all you can say? The one time Snape tries to trust someone new he tries to kill us and yet you trust everyone.”

“I find that the good in people outweighs the bad. And that fostering that good will create more.”

Harry scowled angrily at the Headmaster. “Then why don’t you trust me? You have known about the diary for months. You should have told me about Horcruxes and the prophecy that made him come after me. I shouldn’t have had to learn about them from Snape. You should have told me and you should be trying to stop him instead of just sitting back and watching me fight him every year.”

“Harry, it isn’t what you think,” Dumbledore said at a loss.

“It’s exactly what I think. You won’t tell anyone the truth because you are scared that we won’t do what you tell us to do. Well guess what Headmaster, I don’t care about your dumb prophecy and I don’t care what you say. I should have the choice to fight Voldemort because I choose to not because I have to. And you don’t have the right to take that choice away from me.”

“Harry that is enough now,” Severus said gently. He eyed the exhausted boy and took in his haggard appearance. Harry was far too young to experience the torture curse and his body was struggling to heal even with the potion earlier. 

He called, “Tibby,” then waited for himself to appear. “Draw Harry a warm bath and use the bath salts in the green bottle. Bring him back here afterward in his pajamas with a light meal,” he ordered.

After the elf and Harry popped away Severus turned to the others and shrugged apologetically. “It has been a hard day for him. If you need his memories you can collect them later, but he needs care now.”

“Why was Harry with you today Severus?” Dumbledore asked disappointedly. “The boy should have never left the grounds with the two of you.”

“You may be right, but I find it far better to involve Harry in the fight than to coddle him. The boy needs to feel involved or he gets into trouble. The manor had been searched by the aurors a decade ago before it was closed off. It should have been a relatively safe excursion.”

Bones brought the conversation back on track. “Has he told the other death eaters yet do you think?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t felt the oath breaking, but it would be easy to get around and still tell them enough. If he was skilled enough to resist the veritaserum then he could easily find a way around the oath.”

“So we have to assume that Bonham is well on his way to resurrecting Voldemort.”

“And that once he is back he will move all his Horcruxes to more secure locations.”

Bones looked at him sharply. “How many are still out there?”

“We think there are three left to find. Four counting Voldemort himself.”

“And Bonham knows that you have already destroyed two?”

“We told him that there were seven. Or so we believed. And he suspects that we have destroyed two. But he knows for sure one.” The brightest spot of today was that while Bonham might be intent on rushing to Voldemort’s side and helping him, the Dark Lord still had to be resurrected. Even if Bonham told him about the Horcrux hunt today, there was no way that Voldemort would permit him to go retrieve the vessels. No, the snake was even less trusting than Severus himself. Voldemort would wait till he had his own body back and could go retrieve the items himself. That gave them some time.

“So he knows you destroyed one, he thinks that you lied to him actually destroyed two, but in fact, you lied to him and have three? Is that correct?” Scrimgeour gave a dark chortle.

“Yes. I didn’t want anyone else handling them so we didn’t admit to having any besides the diary.”

“Well in this case your caution has paid off. We need a team to search for them, but I think we should go with that lie for now. If they assume there are more out there they will look harder, and if it ever looks like we need more motivation you can admit to finding ones you already found.”

“We can circle back to that later, but for now can you walk us through what happened today Snape?” Bones asked firmly.

“I agreed to go with him to the Rookwood estate. He said that he had arranged for permission to search it. We were looking for a Horcrux or anything about Voldemort. The plan was to try and search all the estates of the prisoners who had been kissed if possible and Rookwood was the first one that he arranged. We left after breakfast and had searched most of the house. But we separated upstairs. Harry stayed to search the library and Bonham and I finished the rest of the second floor. When we got to the attic I found an old scrapbook of Rookwood’s that showed Voldemort as a child.”

His voice held steady but held no emotion. “Bonham flew into a rage when I called Voldemort Tom. He struck me and said I had no right to use his real name. I don’t know what his original plan was, but he decided to torture me for a while before killing Harry and then me. He said after we were dead he was going to return here and kill Babbling and my niece. I was surprised; I had trusted him and didn’t expect it.”

“What happened next?”

“His curses weren’t that bad - I have endured far worse. So I was planning on waiting for Harry before trying to escape. I managed to cast a cutting curse at his side, but he was only slightly wounded.” Severus grinned ferally. ”He is going to have an awful time healing it though. It doesn’t respond to normal healing spells.”

His face fell as he looked at Harry’s rumpled bed. “Once Harry came to the attic he saw what was happening and we escaped. We both have emergency portkeys, so it was easy to leave since there weren’t any portkey wards set up. Once we portkeyed here, Poppy messaged you Albus and I sent a Patronus to a few of you in the Ministry that I trust, and well now, here we are.”

“Portkeys are illegal without Ministry permits,” Scrimgeour deadpanned.

“Oops,” Snape shrugged.

Madam Bones crossed her arms. ”I’ll get you retroactive permits for whatever you need to stop Voldemort. But, you are going to work for me. I don’t want vigilantes running around the countryside unchecked.”

“To be frank, Bonham isn’t the only follower of Voldemort who works at the Ministry Madam. I think it is safer for me to stay at Hogwarts and work independently.”

One of her brows rose and she pursed her lips. “You will be an outside consultant, but still under my authority.”

Dumbledore hummed, “I don’t think it wise for the wizarding populous to know about Horcruxes Amelia. We don’t want to cause a panic.”

“I think a select cadre of Ministry employees will be fine,” Scrimgeour snorted. “Though poorly executed, your plans to search death eater estates was a good one. If you agree to work with us we can make that happen. The Unspeakables must have some books on these things. Perhaps they can find a means to track them.”

“Where were the three you found?” Dumbledore questioned.

Severus snorted, “The diary was at the Malfoy’s of course. One was hidden in his magical grandfather’s old shack and the last was here in the school.”

Dumbledore's face lit in displeased surprise. “Here in the school?”

“Yes. Bathsheda’s plan to locate the curse on the defense against the dark arts position unearthed an unpleasant surprise,” Severus admitted.

“Is that the one he suspects you found?”

“No. Actually, I intimated that Dumbledore and I had searched the orphanage he grew up in and found a hidden toy. I think that he thinks that toy is a Horcrux.”

“Did you search his old orphanage?”

“No,” Severus smirked, “I thought I would leave that place to you, Albus. I am sure you are more than capable of searching it yourself.”

“Do you have any leads on others?”

“Well, there is one-”

Severus was interrupted by the door opening to allow in Heather Rosmerta and Aurors Shacklebolt and Robards. The three newcomers joined the huddle at the end of his bed, though they didn’t crowd Poppy.

Shacklebolt took one look at his foot and turned a little green. “You know Snape if you didn't want to have that rematch on your obstacle course, you could have just said. You didn’t have to put your foot in a meat grinder.”

“I couldn’t lose to an auror, my students would lose all respect for me.” Severus gave a dry laugh. He turned his attention to the new Keeper of the Keys and frowned. “Madam Heather, it seems that Hogwarts is once again without a defense professor. The Headmaster can confirm it, but we were hoping that you can use your power to lock him out of the castle.”

Heather turned to Albus. “Is this correct Headmaster?”

“Ah, it appears so. The aurors will probably need to search his rooms, but after that could have the house elves pack up his belongings. Auror Bonham is no longer welcome at Hogwarts.”

Heather gave a heavy sigh, “This job is nothing like you described Headmaster. I shall have the castle wards restrain him if his magical signature is detected. Shall I notify the staff that they will be taking over defense and potions classes for the week?”

“I believe Aristotle will be happy to take over defense lessons for the week in addition to muggle studies.” Dumbledore gave a twinkling smile. “He had said something to that effect a while ago. If you could let him know and ask the rest of the staff to divvy up Severus’ classes. I am sure Severus can explain his lesson plans for the week if they stop by.”

Severus protested, “Poppy said I would only be here 72 hours.”

“Yes, but a week away from the classroom would do your body well,” Poppy cut him off. “I’ll take the seventh year classes and have them restock some of the potions I need.”

Heather nodded at the booth stiffly before leaving the room.

Once the door had closed behind her, Scrimgeour snarled at his two aurors. "Well? What do you have to report?”

“The Ministry wards and locks on Rookwood’s property had been disabled and we easily made our way to the attic. There was a fair bit of blood on the floor and magical scans showed signs of the cruciatus curse being performed recently. No disturbance in the rest of the house beside the library. There were a fair number of dark books stacked on a table when they should have all been shelved according to the elves,” Robards recited. “We went to Bonham’s flat but there was no sign of him. Do you want us to put out an alert for him?”

Scrimgeour glared balefully at Severus. “It seems Snape here was trying to apprehend Voldemort single-handedly and managed to piss off our death eater spy instead. Head back to the Ministry and get together a warrant for Bonham’s arrest and bring his family and associates in for questioning.

“I need your memories of today for the warrant. And I am sending these two back here tomorrow for you to sit down and go through every conversation you had with the spy. I want to know exactly what he is going to tell Voldemort.”

“What about Pettigrew and the other prisoners?” Shacklebolt spoke up. “Is that prophecy you were worried about still an issue Albus?”

“Ah, no. It spoke of only one servant returning to Voldemort today,” Dumbledore paced thoughtfully. “I will double check but I doubt Bonham is meant to free anyone else today.”

“While, I am glad that you reached out to the Auror Department today to be on the lookout, Albus. It would be helpful if we could hear the full prophecy today so that we can decide for ourselves whether or not to assign extra guards to Azkaban.”

Severus’ brow furrowed, “What prophecy?”

“I am afraid that Mr. Weasley witnessed a prophecy during lunch that one of Voldemort’s servants would set out to rejoin him today and help him rise again.”

He deflated a little against the pillows. He remembered that Trelawney had made a prophecy at the end of this year that Wormtail would go back to Voldemort. He hadn’t known the details, and since the rat was locked in Azkaban he hadn’t worried about that piece repeating itself. He closed his eyes as his mind traced his memories. It was interesting that the divination professor had repeated herself, but at a different time and place and about a different traitor. That suggested that her prophecies were immutable, but that the future was not.

This would need more research. He needed to see what Harry’s prophecy actually said in its entirety and review how Trelawney’s words actually affected their fate. But he was definitely putting this on the bottom of the list. The future could be changed - he had proved it. Visions of the future only seemed to muddle the possibilities.

The aurors took their leave and headed to the Ministry to open Bonham’s case. Dumbledore called a house elf to fetch Ron Weasley. About this time, Poppy finished on Severus’ foot and packed up her supplies. She headed over to her office to review any notes she had on the affects of bombarda on regrowing muscles and to compose a note to St. Mungos for additional information.

While they were waiting, Bones looked at him thoughtfully. “Your UnBinding Potion, how does that work exactly? How many people know how to make the version that can dissolve an Unbreakable Vow?”

“The recipe is still under review at the guild. It should be locked up in the patent office which would normally mean that very few have access to it, but I am teaching a class on it this summer to other Gold Cauldron potion masters and the various bindings it can be modified for so all the Gold Cauldrons have access to the recipe. Why?”

“Well, I was thinking that I want anyone working on the Horcruxes to take an Unbreakable Vow. But if it isn’t really unbreakable anymore then that causes an issue.”

“Hmm. Well, if someone was to Unbind the vow, you would feel it breaking so you would know right away that you had been betrayed. Veritaserum isn’t foolproof, but if your people were willing to be legilimized under veritaserum it makes it much, much harder to lie.”

Bones and Scrimgeour agreed to talk about it later 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have published the UnBinding Potion; not with Voldemort still out there. But as a man who had been under two Unbreakable vows in his life, he wanted to give people the freedom to choose. Most of those vows had some element of unwillingness to them, and by offering people their freedom, he was making it harder for people to trust. However, there were plenty of other vows out there that people could swear by. He might be able to modify his potion to unbind most any vow, but it would be the odd potioner who could do that. Most brewers simply didn’t have the imagination. So really, he was really pushing people to use healthier vows. No - he stood by his earlier decision to publish this potion.

When Ron arrived the boy surprisingly rushed to his side and awkwardly patted his shoulder. “Professor Snape! Are you OK?”

“I am well Mr. Weasley, there is no reason to panic.”

“Where is Harry? Is Harry here?”

“He is bathing at the moment. He is suffering the after-effects of a dark curse and he is soaking in rejuvenating waters.”

“What happened, Sir?”

“I believe that is a story best saved for Harry,” Dumbledore twinkled. “But first, if you could recount the prophecy you heard earlier today for us.”

Ron easily retold the prophecy and answered the few questions that they had about it. When he was done, Bones and Scrimgeour left to return to the Ministry and Dumbledore sent Ron away with the promise that Ron could return after dinner to talk to Harry.

When it was just him and Dumbledore, the Headmaster conjured a chair and sat down heavily by Severus’ side.

“My boy, why didn’t you tell me what you were planning?”

“You should have told me,” Severus scowled. “You suspected that the diary was a Horcrux. You knew he made more than one. And you never said a word. I lied for you, I spied for you, I would have died for you and yet you refuse to trust me.”

“I do trust you, Severus. More than almost anyone else.”

“You have a bad way of showing it, Albus. We are all at your beck and call, willing to do anything you ask. But you keep your plans close to your chest.”

“Most of my plans are merely guesses. It seems unfair to burden you with my thoughts.”

“I’d rather hear your bad ideas than be left in the dark. Voldemort never explained himself either and it is hard to sit patiently by waiting for you to give me orders.”

“I suppose we both have a hard time letting go.”

Severus snorted, “Not once this year have you really listened to me. You brought a werewolf unguarded into this school. You allowed the Ministry to circle the school with dementors. I told you again and again that I wasn’t willing to be your spy any longer. I suggested you expel Avery before he tried to kill my niece Yet every time I opened my mouth you did what you wanted anyways.”

“I have always looked out for the greater good.”

“I don’t care about the greater good,” Severus said flatly. “I care about my people, in my world and the rest of the world can go hang.”

“Ah my dear boy, I no more believe that than would any werewolf in the world.”

“I created that potion for me. Not for your greater good. I created it to prove that I was the best and that my fear would not control me.”

“And when did Harry Potter become important to you?”

“We have grown closer over this past year.”

“I must admit that I am quite surprised that he came to you with his concerns about the diary. And that you did not toss him out on his ear.”

Severus stiffened, “I admit it was hard at first. But the boy has an unerring knack for trouble and I decided that it was better to keep a close eye on him than to let him run around half-cocked. It is far safer to include him in my plans.”

“I see. Do you know why he approached you?”

“I suppose he knows that I will always tell him the truth. No matter what.”

Dumbledore smiled heavily, “From now on I want to be included too. Let me help and I promise that I will let you help as well.”

“Very well.”

“Good. Now I should probably be off. The train has arrived and I should oversee dinner. However, I would like to come by tomorrow and hear about how you found the other two Horcruxes. Especially the one hidden here beneath our noses.”

“Of course Albus, I’ll see you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is still curious:  
> Chapter 27 Breakdown of conversations - alternating conversations were not identified with names of speakers.  
> The poisoning discovery  
> Avery and son  
> Albus and Severus (obviously)  
> Bonham and ?  
> Harry and Severus  
> Bonham and his cousin (still unidentified)  
> Bonham and Dumbledore  
> Avery and son  
> Albus, Severus and Bonham  
> Bonham and ?  
> Severus and his sixth year remedial students  
> Malfoy and Avery  
> Severus and Tibby
> 
> Hope this was interesting!


	39. A Tough Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first week back after Easter Break. Severus has a hard time sitting still, but there are plenty of other things happening in the castle to keep everyone on their toes.

#  **Chapter 39: A Tough Week**

  
  


TO: Hogwarts Staff

FROM: Severus Snape, Potions Master

DATE: Sunday, April 10, 1994

SUBJECT: Potions Schedule

I reviewed the classes for the week and taking into account the overlap of your own classes I have worked out the following class rotation. If you are willing to assist me as outlined below, please see me for lesson plans. If not, then let me know and I will make alternate arrangements.

Poppy has already agreed to take the seventh years and have them brew medical potions for her. I suggest that Pomona likewise take the sixth years and have them create gardening potions that need replenishment such as fertilizer, slug repellent, aphid neutralizer, and baboso billycock deterrent. Aurora, if you could take the fifth and first years that would be appreciated. I think the first years would enjoy learning about how lunar phases can affect brewing. The fifth years can work on a similar assignment with additional cross-referencing of ingredient collection based on the lunar cycle. Minerva, the third and fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin classes would benefit from a greater understanding of ingredient properties. If you allow them to brew the hiccoughing solution with transfigured ingredients mixed in with real ingredients I believe they will have some edifying, but safe results. Septima, if you could likewise take the third and fourth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students and run them through arithmetical potentials of the hiccoughing solution based on revised ingredients, I think those students would adapt well to such a lesson. Gornuk, a history lesson for the second years on potions, would not be amiss as long as it is held in another classroom. Do not, I repeat, do not let any second years into the potions classroom without me present.

Thank you, Severus Snape

  
  


***

“Hey Dad, you awake?” Harry whispered in the dark.

Severus turned his head to the side and stared at the shadowed lump in the bed beside him. “Yes, Harry I am awake.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I won't lie. It hurts, but I have experienced worse. Honestly, I worry more about you. I never wished for you to know what the cruciatus curse felt like.”

“Did I get hit with it last time?”

Severus was silent for a moment, remembering the stories he had heard not only from Dumbledore but from his fellow death eaters. “He hit you with it the night of his regeneration I believe. Though I think when he tried to possess you after Sirius Black died you experienced far more pain.”

“It wasn't that bad Dad, not even a second.”

“I still never wanted that for you,” Severus sighed. “I am sorry I took you into that situation. I should have known better. Can you ever forgive me?”

In the low light, Harry's green eyes still shone undaunted. “It's not your fault and you can't blame yourself. He fooled Professor Dumbledore, and the auror department for decades!”

“I shouldn't have trusted him-”

“Because he was the defense teacher? Or because you are stupidly determined to fight the war singlehandedly?”

“The former most likely. We really do have the worst luck with defense teachers.”

“You have done more for me than any other adult ever has. And it doesn't matter what mistakes we make as long as we make them together.” There was clearly something on Harry's mind but it took him a few minutes to work up to it. “Severus, are you going to go back to Christmas and stop him from finding out about us?”

“I must admit, when I found the time turners today I was excited to get some time sand. I was thinking I could make another batch for emergencies... I probably still will, but we are going to save it. We don't know how Bonham's actions are going to play out and we are still doing well with the Horcruxes compared to last time. If we go forward and use our time wisely then there might not be a reason to undo the past few months.”

“Ok, whatever you think is best. I trust you. Whatever happens.”

Severus could hear the determination and the fondness in the boy's voice and he knew they were in this fight together. Even though they had made a mistake, they would overcome it. “One consequence of today,” Severus hesitated, “Is that Albus now knows we are hunting Horcruxes. He is going to try and recruit you, Harry. He was remarkably jovial today, but that was mostly shock and an unwillingness to expose himself to Ministry outsiders. You must be on guard around him.”

The boy's breath hitched, “Do you think he knows about me?”

“Not yet I think, though I long ago gave up in figuring out how his mind works. He might suspect as he must already know that your scar is riddled with a magic alien to you. Remember not to look him in the eye and to keep up your occlumency shields when you are around him or anyone else from the Ministry. Especially any of these people Madam Bones chooses to be on this task force she is assembling. The aurors will be here to question us both tomorrow, but it probably won't be the last you hear of them.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “Are you worried about what the Headmaster might do to you? You aren't his spy anymore so he doesn't really have to keep you around.”

Severus gave a throaty chuckle. He might not be a spy, but he still knew how Voldemort's mind works. And he knew more about the death eaters than most. Clearly, he lacked some important tidbits, but what he did know was too valuable for Dumbledore to toss aside. The Headmaster liked to keep his pawns close by and as much as he hated to admit it, Severus was still one of his pawns. “Even if I was still an acerbic git, he would have a hard time firing the potion master who cured lycanthropy.”

“Oh right,” Harry yawned. “What's our next plan?”

“We have the diary, the ring, and the diadem,” he ticked off his fingers. “We need to find the locket and two others. The snake is probably with him, so we will save that for last. But that leaves a completely unknown vessel and the locket. We will set the aurors looking for both and we are going to concentrate on the locket same as before.”

“K...” Harry curled up into his pillow, “Can you tell me a bedtime story?”

“Aren't you a bit old for that?”

“Never had one before, thought it might be nice.”

Severus sighed but summoned one of the books that Poppy kept to entertain her patients before lighting his wand with a soft Lumos. “The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Chapter 1: The Wizard and The Hopping Pot. Long ago there was a kind old man with a magical pot.”

Harry drifted off to sleep with his dad's silky voice wrapped around him.

  
  


***

Aristotle Lincoln looked around at the group in front of him. It was the first defense class of the week - fifth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He had posted notes in the common rooms of all four houses that the muggle studies classes and defense classes would be held concurrently in the conservatory this week and that they should arrive out of uniform. Most had chosen to show up in exercise clothes, rightly guessing that the change in the location pointed to a more active class.

Every summer he got into arguments with the Headmaster over the muggle studies curriculum. It was old and focused too much on muggle history and dry textbooks on muggle life with no context. He had just finished a lesson about radios and televisions with the third years and while they understood that one was similar to the wizarding wireless, and the other one was the same but with moving pictures, none of them really got the entertainment value of the muggle inventions. The Board of Governors and the Headmaster refused to update the curriculum to focus on cultural aspects. But he knew that was the way to get the students interested in muggles. No one cared that muggles lit their homes with things called lightbulbs. But if he could show them something fun muggles did with lights then they might care about that. Yet he wasn't allowed to restructure the course.

He had actually been considering moving on to a job with the ICW in their muggle liaison department before Babbling had been attacked. The pay was better and he could spend more time with his family, and if he worked with the ICW to change their muggle curriculum it would trickle down to schools all over the world. He could work on revamping the N.E.W.T.s and other similar tests along with reference materials thereby improving muggle understanding worldwide. But now with death eaters targeting the professors here, he was thinking that he should stay to see out the war. It felt like he should stand with them for now. So after Severus’ lesson, he had started thinking about other options to incorporate muggle games into the students' lives. He couldn’t do it in his own class, but substituting for another teacher was the perfect opportunity.

“Attention students, lessons this week will be a bit unusual,” Aristotle began

“Excuse me, Sir,” a Gryffindor interrupted. “But where is Professor Bonham?”

He frowned down at the student, “You must not have read The Daily Prophet this morning. I believe that the Headmaster is planning on announcing today that Cyrus Bonham is no longer a member of the staff or of the Ministry. In fact, he is wanted by the Ministry for questioning on suspected death eater ties. If you know anything about his whereabouts you need to report it to the Headmaster immediately. If you should come across him again I expect you to run away as fast as you can.”

Aristotle looked over the class sternly but did not dwell on the story overlong. Dumbledore had called for a staff meeting at the end of the week when Severus was expected to be out of the Hospital Wing, but at this time he knew no more than what the newspaper reported. And he didn’t trust that rag to report the truth. He would wait to hear from the man on what should or should not be told to the students before he said anything else.

“Now, as I was saying, each class this week will be a game of capture the flag, muggle style.” He gestured to the field behind him that was now covered in hay bails, wooden fences, large rocks, concrete pipes, and a few hundred yards of trenches. “The class is going to divide up into two teams - orange and purple - and get outfitted in gear for your team. The gear comes from a muggle game called laser tag. The vests have sensors on the front and the back, if one of the sensors is hit by the other team’s laser then you are down and your gun loses all power. Once you are down, if they manage to tag you with a touch then you become their prisoner. If you can run away before the other team catches you, then you have to run back to your base and recharge your gun without getting caught. Anyone captured can be rescued if one of your alive teammates frees you by disabling your guard. Each team will have a flag that they can hide anywhere in the field. You win the game by finding the flag and bringing it back to your base before the other team captures your flag. If the game finishes during class, we will reset and start a new game. If at the end of class no one has won, the game will be declared a tie. Next time you come back, a new game will start. Each day I will be changing the layout of the field.

“Homework for the week is to write a five foot essay on what strategies you used and what other strategies you think could work. If you are muggle studies as well, then you need to do an additional essay on muggle team sports. Every game you win, you get to deduct an inch off your total length, so make sure you log into the computer with your own name. I’ll show you all how to create accounts where your records for the week get stored based on recordings from your gun and sensors. Also, you will get 1 point for every kill you make so you need to check out your equipment properly.” He walked them through how to create a name and password at the laser tag stations and then how to log in and sync their gear to the computer. It was fairly straightforward, but most of them had never used an electronic system before so he had to explain the keyboard and mouse pad. It had been a bit tricky to make the computers work with the magical interference throughout Hogwarts, but Filius had helped charm the electronics to work around magic

Before they were allowed to divide up into teams, he cautioned them, “This is a non-magical game. Anyone caught using their wands will be kicked out of class for the day and the length of your essay will double. One more thing before we get started, on Saturday the entire school is invited to one giant game of capture the flag. We will be dividing up into four teams divided by house. The biggest change will be that instead of laser tag, we will be using paintball guns. Quite a bit more fun, but also messier. The house that wins the paintball tournament on Saturday will be awarded fifty points.

The muggleborns had to help most of the class with the gear and explain how to use the laser guns. Aristotle quickly realized that almost everyone was struggling with how to aim the gun so ended up creating a moving and stationary target practice area to the side of the field. When witches and wizards cast spells they rarely had to be precise with their spell casting as magic could usually channel intent so as long as it was in the general direction spells usually worked. Of course, medical spells, hexes, and decorative spells needed precision, so many people got better with those as they got older and learned how to direct their magic.

The Weasley twins ended up asking him to create a scoreboard for the target practice much as Severus had done for the obstacle courses. Unfortunately, he didn’t know the spells for that, but the gaming system had come with a display monitor for just that purpose. He could probably set it up by the end of the day and people could scroll through the rankings.

The school had been generally favorable to Severus' exercise last term, and most of that had been the competitive edge. Aristotle had forgotten that when he had decided to do this and had originally disregarded the scoreboard display. He knew that muggles enjoyed laser tag and had quickly latched onto the idea of bringing it to Hogwarts, but the students would need the extra push of rivalry to make them comfortable with this game.

Once everyone was geared up and had at least five minutes of practice, he sent them out with five minutes to hide their flag before the game began. The first game was a hot mess - as he expected. A third of the class didn’t understand how to take cover, a third of the class sat down and refused to move, and the last group ran around as lone gunmen. The purple team won by sheer luck as one of them stumbled upon the orange flag unguarded in one of the smaller trenches. The Hufflepuff who found it had jumped in to avoid someone running by and quickly escaped with the flag.

They reset the game and started again. This time, both teams assigned guards to the flags. But that was about all the improvement he saw. He thought briefly about stopping the game and talking about teamwork and strategy, but he decided to let the games play out without his interference. Unfortunately, most students at Hogwarts were homeschooled before they came here. So they hadn’t had the opportunity as young children to play games like this that taught them how to work together. Ugh, it was embarrassing to watch them. He wondered who would first figure out they needed to treat this game like a quidditch match and not a free for all. The Slytherins perhaps in his next lesson?

  
  


***

The second year Slytherin and Gryffindor potions class filed into the history of magic lecture hall. Gornuk was carefully going over the lesson plan at the raised podium he had installed at the front of the class as they came in. They had all had him for history of magic for enough weeks now that he expected them to have out their notebooks and quills to take notes before the lecture began, but they had until the chalk on the board behind him finished writing before they had to quiet down. He tended to lecture from his high seat with the chalkboard to the right filled with bullet points while the wall to his left held the rotation of paintings that he used as visual aids for his lectures. The books that Snape had loaned him lay at his side for reference. He had reviewed the notes last night, and he felt comfortable enough with Snape's proposed lesson to follow his guide without having to read it verbatim but still wanted the reference books in case he missed something. He might not be a potions master, but he knew enough about history to be able to add anecdotes of the time to correspond with the potions histories that Snape had selected. So he wasn’t worried about filling the time, but about doing justice to the lesson itself.

When the chalk finished its work, the class quieted and turned towards him. Gornuk adjusted his spectacles and began. “Good afternoon class. Thank you for joining me here. As you should have noted, all your potions lessons from the week will be in here while Professor Snape recovers. We will be going over the historical record of how a few potions were created and their uses after the potions guild approved them. Snape has included a few of the more mundane potions, like pepper up, that were created long ago, as well as some more unusual potions, like the wailing banshee that is used to predict the drinkers’ death. I don’t promise to know everything about the potions, but if you have any questions that I can’t answer then I will endeavor to find the answer before our next class. Now, before we begin, does anyone have any questions?”

“Professor Gornuk?” one of the second year Slytherin’s raised his hand. “There is a note in our common room that if we need our head of house, to go to the Hospital Wing. What’s wrong with Professor Snape? Did he get poisoned?”

Gornuk adjusted his spectacles. “No. He is regrowing his foot. It takes a few days. Didn’t they tell you?”

A few of the students turned green and one of the muggleborn Gryffindors named Creevey asked, “I didn't know you could regrow a foot. Does that work for any limb? My uncle lost a hand in a machining accident. Can we regrow it?”

“Ah, I think not. I believe pieces of the limb need to be left as a base to build on, but you could ask Madam Pomfrey. I am sure she knows more.”

“Sir, how did he hurt his leg? Did one of the Hippogriffs claw it? I heard the third years insulted one and it pecked out his eyes.”

“Ah, No. All third years are whole and accounted for as of their lessons this morning.”

“Did he spill poison on it? Did Avery come back to get his revenge and douse the professor in acid?”

Gornuk covered a small laugh with a cough. The other professors had warned him that the younger years tended to have terrible flights of fancy but this was the first chance he had to see it.

“No. If anyone would want revenge it would be the ferocious werewolf Fenrir Greyback. They say he has vowed to hunt down and kill any werewolf that takes Professor Snape’s cure. He was spotted in Hogsmeade over the break. I bet the werewolf savaged his leg and he had to fight him off and he had to take his own cure and now he is healing from the bite. Right Professor?”

“Ah, No. Nothing so dramatic,” the goblin smothered another laugh. “I believe he fought your former defense professor, the death eater Bonham, and was hit with a curse.”

He was met with more than a few shocked stares. “Professor Bonham is a death eater?”

“Bonham is no longer a Professor nor an auror so doesn’t deserve either of those titles from now on,” Gornuk gently corrected. “If you read a copy of The Daily Prophet you should be able to find a story on the Ministry’s search for him. They mention that he has fled after attacking Professor Snape purportedly over the removal of his dark mark. I don’t know the entire story as I felt it rude to ask while he lies in the infirmary, but I do know that whatever happened, Professor Snape would want you to be on guard and aware of the danger Bonham poses should he try to sneak back into Hogwarts.”

“Does this mean we get another defense teacher?” Creevey waved his hand eagerly in the air.

“Most likely. I expect we shall know more this weekend after the staff meeting. Madam Pomfrey expects Professor Babbling to be up and talking by the end of the week along with Professor Snape so we will be meeting once they are both up for it.”

“Since Professor Babbling was poisoned by death eaters, does that mean Bonham did it? Did he leave traps around the castle for us?” Creevey yelled excitedly. “I bet he left loads of death eater curses behind!”

Gornuk pushed his glasses back up from where they were slipping down his nose. “Ah, I doubt it, Mr. Creevey. The Headmaster and Miss Rosemerta have probably checked the castle for just such a possibility.”

“But. What if they forgot? Could you check with them, Sir?” One of the Slytherins asked timidly.

“Ah, Certainly. I’ll remind them at the meeting if you would like.” He smiled at the class. “Now then, if that is it for questions we should begin the lesson. The first potioner we will learn about is Agamede. One of the oldest known Greek witches, she was famed for her potion work across the magical and muggle work still today. The fever reducing potion we make today is the same potion she perfected almost 3300 years ago. She lived in what we now call Olympia, home of the Olympic games. In fact, the reason the Olympic Games were founded was because of her. After Hercules killed Agamede’s father for breaking their agreement to pay him for cleaning out his stables during the Fifth Labor of Hercules, she helped broker peace between her siblings and Hercules. They had the first Olympic Games to celebrate that peace. Once accepted by a Master, potioners from all over the world will travel to Olympia to begin their apprenticeships by learning about the plants in her garden. They then return to their masters, with willow bark from the same grove of trees that she planted, and the first potion they brew as apprentices is the fever reducing potion using that willow bark. They say that when her husband died in battle by Nestor’s hands, where her tears landed on the earth the gods made a spring burst forth of the purest water in the entire world. Many Greek witches believe this spring was a gift from the Egyptian goddess Nephthys and would make pilgrimages to ask for the blessed water. But alas, the spring has not been seen in centuries. One final note about this potion that you might find interesting when the knowledge of the fever reducing potion made its way to China, only witches were allowed to brew it up until this century. In Chinese culture, the willow tree is associated with the female gender, so it was thought that if anyone but a witch harvested the bark of the willow the potion would spoil from interference with masculine magic.”

Gornuk looked around the room and adjusted his spectacles. “Any questions before we move on?”

  
  


***

“Bonham..... curse...... school......dark.......wards.”

He drifted in and out of consciousness with jumbled words echoing in his ear. The sound of his own name, Babbling, had him rouse long enough to see a Severus and Harry Potter talking to two men near him. Severus was sitting in a hospital bed with Harry settled at his feet while the two men sat in chairs close by, they didn't seem to be paying any attention, so he allowed his eyes to drift closed again.

When he woke again, it was to Poppy prodding him to take his medicine and eat some soup. She then turned to Severus and set out a tray for him as well.

“A bit more skelegrow after lunch,” the witch said.

“Very well – some muscle relaxant too I think. The tendons feel tight when I tried moving earlier.

“Make sure not to move too much,” she tutted. “Now that Harry and the aurors are gone, do you want the privacy ward put back up? Or do you want to be moved back into the main room?”

“I would prefer to stay here away from the students if you and Bathsheda don't mind.” Severus eyed him as he took a bite of your soup. “No reason to put myself on display.”

“I say, Severus,” his voice came out high and reedy. “What are you in for?”

Since he had woken up last Thursday, he had mostly slept. He had spoken briefly to Dumbledore the day he woke, and his sisters had visited him every day. His old master Futhark even came by every morning to read articles from Runes Quarterly and Runic Balderdash. Though Poppy had said that Severus had visited him, this was the first time he had seen the man. He knew that it was Easter Break and that he had been in a coma for months, and that it was thanks to Severus that he was still alive. Dumbledore had explained that Severus was busy with tasks he had put off this winter while he had been brewing antidotes and that no one had seen Severus much this break. And now here the man was stuck in a hospital bed beside him.

Severus gave him his signature sardonic smile. “Same as you. Attacked by a death eater.”

“I say, they got the drop on you too?”

The potion master's smirk faded. “It's my fault you are in here. I am sorry I ever dragged you into this mess.”

“Don't be silly. The most fun I have had in years.” Bathsheda pushed his tray away and slid back down to recline across his bed. “Now, you probably have about half an hour before I fall asleep again, so do catch me up on what I missed.”

“Well, I am tempted to jump to the end with the big news, but I suppose I should start with the early stuff. After you were poisoned, Aurora's old friend from the ICW Educational Standards Department showed up for an audit. I don't know if she bothered to review your lesson plans, but she is the reason Master Futhark came to teach your classes.”

Bathsheda lay there listening to Severus speak as he hit the highlights of the past few months. He glossed over most of it, which could be because he saw Bathsheda's eyelids start to droop, and spent the most time on the past couple of weeks. The best part was learning that their ritual work in January paid off so that one of the cursed items had been located. Futhark hadn't mentioned that yet, so now he had something extra to look forward to at the man's next visit.

  
  


***

“Don't be ridiculous Ronald, the Lachlan Lowland trolls wear moss in their pelts, but the Trollskogen trolls clearly use lichen. The Troll War of 632 took place in Trollskogen forest and the Lachlan trolls didn't show up until seven months into the war. Which you would know if you bothered to read Orboviken Compendium of 637. We aren't using any of the moss costumes until the third act.”

“The war takes place in the middle of a pine forest. People expect to see moss in a pine forest!”

“Just because people are ignorant isn't an excuse for bad set design! Next, you are going to be wanting to use a sandy beach instead of shale for Kullavik's death scene. I won't have it.”

“No one cares Parkinson! They want to see some sword fights and hear a few fight songs. They don't care if the play is ecologically correct!”

Hermione was watching the argument between Ron and Pansy Parkinson with fascination. They were sitting in the library working on their transfiguration homework when Pansy had pulled up a chair next to Ron and started waving a bunch of pictures in his face. They had quickly started bickering and she stopped being able to follow after the first few minutes. On the other side of the table, Harry and Neville continued with their work completely ignoring the argument.

“What is going on?” Hermione poked Harry.

“Hmm, what?”

“Them,” she hissed. “What are they arguing about?”

Harry shrugged and went back to his homework. “It's about their play. They have been like that for the past month, just ignore them.”

“Yeah,” Neville spoke up. “Don't try and stop them, they'll only drag you into it and it's not like they will listen anyways.”

“What are they arguing about anyways?”

Neville scratched his nose as he looked over at Ron. “Ron had the idea of going to the Hospital Wing with a few people from the drama club and showing Professor Babbling one of the scenes they have been practicing while he was sick. I think they are arguing about the costumes, but it could be about the scene itself. Madam Pomfrey said they couldn't have more than two sword fights and no more than eight people and they were arguing earlier over who got to go.”

“You might not have noticed how wrapped up in the drama club Ron is, Hermione. But now that you have more free time you have to be careful or you'll get dragged into it.”

“It is pretty funny though,” Neville nodded. “Even with spying on Avery and his friends, the play takes up most of his energy.”

At the sound of Neville's voice, Pansy turned her attention to the boy and pushed one of her pictures in front of his face. “Longbottom, tell Ron I am right.”

He turned beet red and tried to push the picture back before hesitating. “Erh, Well...”

“Come on, you have to admit Trollskogen trolls can't go about with moss.”

“Erh, well yeah, but your lichen is entirely too leafy.”

“What?”

“That island in the Baltic Sea is far too windy to have these tufts of bright green lichen. If you are going to use fruiticose lichen you need to interweave it with foliose, and you should add in some orange or yellow crustose types. Could add some nice accents to the costumes.”

“Hmm. Fine Longbottom.” Pansy turned back and scowled at Ron. “I'll change the lichen types by Friday when we perform for Professor Babbling but we are using these costumes.” She tossed her hair and strode off.

“Thanks, mate,” Ron said. “Madam Pomfrey won't let her transfigure any scenery in the Hospital Wing so she is driving me crazy trying to get the costumes perfect. She is bloody awful.”

“Is she always like that?” Hermione asked.

“Oh what? Nitpicky and demanding? Pretty much not stop.” Ron grumbled before picking up his quill and going back to his homework.

  
  


***

Flitwick walked into the Bathsheda and Severus' room in the Hospital Wing. It was Wednesday night and was theoretically Severus' last night there. Futhark was at his side and they had a surprise for the two recovering Professors.

“Good evening Severus, Bathsheda,” Filius began. “Poppy gave us permission to take you both on a small excursion if you feel up to it.”

“Yes,” Snape transfigured his pajamas into a black robe and his water glass into a cane. “A chance to get out of here is most appreciated.”

Futhark went over and gently helped Bathsheda out of bed. He conjured a dressing gown and slippers for the man to wear out. However, instead of creating a cane, the man offered Bathsheda his arm and walked alongside him to offer support.

As they walked across the castle, Filius filled them in. “Before the break, Futhark was able to determine that the runic ward around whatever you-know-who left here was written in Germanic-Tosk. Well, over break I was able to locate this ward. With the help of an artifact I borrowed, I was able to search the castle for all spells cast in the Germanic-Tosk tongue. There were a few runes to search through, but not too many so it ended up being easy to locate the curse.”

The foursome entered the trophy room and Filius waved at a case that held trophies from the forties. “It's carved on this case and on the Special Award For Services To The School that a Mr. Tom Riddle earned.”

“Voldemort earned a Special Award For Services To The School and then cursed it!” Snape choked out.

“Tom Riddle is Voldemort?” Filius asked in surprise.

“I say, that does seem to fit his rather grandiose visions of himself,” Bathsheda agreed. “Those trophies are never thrown away so it would tie him to the school permanently.”

“Not for long,” Snape growled. He started to move forward, but Futhark stopped him.

“If I may Master Snape. I do have a Mastery in curse breaking and you are still recovering. I would enjoy being able to dissipate this curse.”

“I suppose you may have the honor,” Snape allowed.

Futhark strode forward and set to work dismantling the wards around the award. The wards kept the curse hidden but allowed for the object to move around so Futhark brought it into the middle of the room to work on. While he did that, Bathsheda went over to the case and scratched out the wards carved into the wood.

Once the wards were down, the curse revealed itself as an ugly oppressive green ooze that slid across the award. Futhark studied it silently for a good twenty minutes before casting one incantation that enfolded the green ooze in pink fluff. The spell ate the green curse before dissolving into a pink mist that Futhark banished.

“All done?” Filius asked disappointedly. “That feels anticlimactic.”

“I suppose only time will tell, but there is nothing left here.”

“Well, that's that then.”

“Whatever mischief will we get into next now that this is done?” Bathsheda laughed.

  
  


***

Severus limped into the staff lounge leaning heavily on his cane. He felt like bloody Lucius Malfoy and he didn't like it. His foot had regrown, but the muscles were stiff and he had problems walking on it. He and Poppy had both run scans and part of the reason was that the muscles were new and needed to gain strength, but not all the tendons and ligaments had reformed so the bones and muscles in his foot didn't move properly. Poppy had made an appointment for him with a specialist, but he needed to do his own research on potions that could fix this. He wasn't willing to rely on a cane the rest of his life – not with Voldemort breathing down his neck.

He fixed himself a cup of coffee and floated it to his normal seat before sitting himself. Minerva and Filius were already there, on either side of him, and were eager to catch up. Minerva immediately filled him in on the potion lessons she had overseen this past week. The potions that had been brewed with transfigured dandelion root ended up turning the drinkers orange and the ones that had been brewed with transfigured eel eyes caused the drinker to burp purple bubbles and speak in rhyme. The lesson had gone just as intended. The only hiccough had been Seamus Finegan who had somehow mixed both transfigured ingredients and grown a set of gills temporarily. The second potion they had brewed that week – the dancing dust – had likewise turned the drinkers into something laughable instead of providing the intended result. No one had been harmed, and in the end, they had all learned a bit more about the importance of quality potion ingredients.

Surprisingly, Filius was mostly interested in talking about the drama club's small performance last night in the infirmary. He had gotten wind that they were planning on acting out a scene to welcome Bathsheda back and he had invited himself along. Severus had missed it as he had been happily back in his quarters by then. By all accounts, Bathsheda and Filius had declared it a smashing success and Bathsheda had gotten permission from Poppy to attend the drama club's Sunday meeting.

Dumbledore finally appeared, breaking up the small conversations around the room. “Welcome, to our first meeting in months with a complete staff. What a happy occasion,” Dumbledore twinkled. “As a welcome back to Bathsheda, I have asked the elves to prepare his favorite dessert: Banoffee Pie.”

Slices of the caramel and banana pie appeared in front of them all with a generous heaping of whipped cream covering the large slices. Somehow this pie being Bathsheda's favorite didn't come as much of a surprise. Severus picked up a fork and took a bite of the pie in honor of the runes professor's safe recovery.

“Now then, while you are all eating, I have a few announcements to make. As you all know, Bonham has turned out to be a supporter of Voldemort. The aurors and I have searched the school for any curses he could have left behind, and determined that the castle is safe. The aurors have confiscated his belongings and while I do not expect to see him again please stay on alert for the moment.” Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing. “One new safeguard I am putting in place is that students are no longer allowed to leave school grounds with a professor. Students may only leave in the care of a guardian or with the permission of a guardian from now on. This should ensure that no students are lured away by someone they perceive as safe.”

Severus scowled at the Headmaster as he continued to talk about Bonham and the Ministry's involvement. It was a blasted stupid rule. Clearly targeted at him for having allowed Harry out without Dumbledore's permission. It wasn't like professors routinely escorted students offsite. He had accompanied a handful of Slytherins over the years to St. Mungos or their family estates for emergency reasons. Undoubtedly as Headmaster Dumbledore was going to consider himself above such a rule. But it was bound to inconvenience all the heads when something went awry.

Not that any of the others saw that yet, they simply nodded in acceptance. He knew that Dumbledore expected him to protest, but he simply sat back with a concealed smirk. Harry was his ward and as such he had every right to leave with him by the Headmaster's own rules. Nothing had changed. Bathsheda clearly caught on to Severus' thinking as the man unsuccessfully smothered a laugh.

“Excellent idea Albus,” Severus agreed sardonically. “Might I also suggest that professors are on guard against accepting invitations to visit any students outside of school? It is clear that there are some death eaters and sympathizers amongst the students and their families. If there is a rule in place that we can no longer visit homes, or meet in private, then we are protected from giving offense.”

“What an excellent idea Severus,” Filius nodded. “The Ravenclaw tower is divided right now and it would be much safer having any necessary parent-teacher conferences here or in public.”

Dumbledore concealed a small frown before agreeing. “The next announcement is about the defense position. Futhark has agreed to stay on until the end of the year as the Defense Professor. Poppy has asked that Bathsheda have one more week of rest before returning to teaching, so Futhark will stay teaching runes for one final week before switching. Do we have any volunteers for any of those classes?”

“Pardon me, Albus,” Aristotle spoke up. “But I can take another week of defense classes.”

“Thank you, Aristotle. By the way, did you know your hair has paint in it?”

“Ah,” the muggle studies professor shrugged. “The paintball tournament went a bit long. Haven't had time to shower I am afraid.”

“How did it go then?” Heather Rosemerta asked. “Did the students find all the snack tables?”

“Yes – thanks again for arranging for the food service direct to the conservatory when it was clear they were going to play through dinner. After a well-fought game, the Slytherins ended up winning.”

“Really? Now that I would have liked to see,” Severus scoffed. “I can't believe they deigned to play with muggle toys.”

“You should know your house better than that. They might be muggle inventions, but Slytherins are willing to use every tool at their disposal to trounce their enemies. They adapted quite well. In fact, if no one has any objections to leaving the conservatory like this for one more week, the students have requested a rematch next week but have the games divided up by year. I believe the fourth years are eager to take on the fifth years.”

“Another weekend paintball tournament sounds like just the thing,” Albus amiably pushed the meeting along. “The final item tonight is that the Ministry has decided to question the staff. Nothing to worry about, but they want to assure themselves that no closeted sympathizers are hiding at Hogwarts. The interviewer should be here next week and I don't think it will take long, but expect a few spot inspections of your lectures in addition to a scheduled meeting.”

He stood up, “Actually one other thing, Bathsheda has agreed to become the new head of Gryffindor House so that Minerva can concentrate on her duties as Deputy Headmaster. The Wizengamot will be meeting a few times this week, so if you need anything while I am out please see Minerva. Goodnight.”

Albus quickly whisked himself out the door while Severus was trying to absorb these new changes. Bathsheda would be an excellent head of house and he thought that it was a good change for the Gryffindors. Minerva was too busy to give her house the attention they needed and her students tended to run wild. Perhaps Bathsheda could reign them in. As for the interviews, the idea left a bad taste in his mouth as he felt the Ministry had no right to intervene at Hogwarts. However, he supposed it was only fair of them to be looking for death eater spies here as they were also interrogating many of their own staff. He would just have to see how the next week went before casting judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a poll: According to JKR, Severus is Draco's godfather even though this is never mentioned in the books. What do you all think. Do you want Severus to be Draco's godfather for this fic? I am working on bringing Draco more into the story, so I need to figure out how Severus is going to approach him. So let me know what you all think.


	40. Ministry Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful opinions on Draco and Severus' relationship. I was happy to see that almost everyone is in agreement that Severus being his godfather doesn't fit the narrative of this story. So for this story, it isn't going to happen.
> 
> Also, I was doing some research and I found out that the chunnel didn't open until May 1994 - so I went back and amended the Potions Conference chapter slightly. Instead of taking an overnight train from London to Madrid, they went down to Dover and took a bus to Paris before taking the overnight train. I feel like I should have guessed it wasn't open yet but you all better believe sometime this summer Snape is taking them on a train through the new chunnel.

#  **Chapter 40: Ministry Interference**

  
  


“Miss Sheffield, please stay behind,” Severus asked as his first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class packed up their workstations. It was his first class back with them since he had returned to teaching and they had just finished an enjoyable, but messy brewing of colored powder for next weekend's celebration of Holi.

After the staff meeting, Severus had gotten together with Aristotle to arrange for the students to end their next paintball fight by dousing each other in colored powders in celebration of the Indian Festival of Spring. Holi was when Hindus got together and threw colored powder to celebrate the end of winter, and it also symbolized the triumph of good over evil so Severus thought it fitted for the students to celebrate this year. In muggle communities, the powders and paints were a simple blend of colors, but for wizards, the powder was created with special blends for protection and peace and prosperity. This class had created a pink die to ward off death and heartbreak using lavender, lemongrass, and mugo pines. The next class was going to be brewing a yellow powder from mangos, rock cap moss, and arctic willow leaves that called on magic from the earth to bless the planting and bring prosperity to the celebrants.

Each class would brew a different paint or powder and after the paintball fight next Saturday all the colors would be available for the students to go crazy. The dies filled the first half of his week's lessons with easy recipes that didn't require much effort on his part. Which was good as it gave him time to figure out how to navigate his classroom with his cane. Severus was used to being close at hand to stop major explosions and he didn't want to endanger his students with slow responses. More importantly perhaps, celebrating Holi would be a good way of shaking up the students from their anglocentric worldview. Dumbledore and his faction had been waging a silent war on wizarding traditions so as to not ostracize the muggleborns and immigrants, but it was really more of a way of controlling the population since they hadn't introduced any new traditions for the British wizarding world to unite behind. It left the students in a weird limbo where they didn't celebrate wizarding or muggle holidays fully. The families that had immigrated to Britain from other commonwealth countries slowly lost their wizarding traditions as they tried to adapt to British wizarding life. For instance, the Patil twins hadn't celebrated Holi since they started at Hogwarts and they had enthusiastically welcomed the idea of doing so again. They had even asked him if they could do other things to share this holiday with their classmates and Severus had responded by suggesting that they talk to Heather Rosemerta about having the house elves prepare traditional delicacies.

After everyone else had packed up and left, Ashley approached his desk. “You wanted to see me, Professor?”

“Yes, but as your Uncle, not as your Professor.” Severus conjured a chair beside him.

Ashley walked around the desk and sat down. “What's up, Uncle Sev?”

“Well, first off I did want to thank you for visiting me in the Hospital Wing. It was nice to see you and I enjoyed the flowers and card.”

“Professor Flitwick helped me make the flowers! He showed me the spell and then helped me practice.”

“You did an excellent job, Ashley. But the other reason I wanted to see you was to discuss what happened to Harry and me.”

“Oh, I didn't know Harry was with you when you got attacked!” Ashley squeaked.

He hadn't wanted to tell her when she came to visit him as there had been other students around, but now they were alone and the room was secure against eavesdropping. “Very few people know. We are keeping it out of the news as I don't want other death eaters to target Harry, and we are keeping it quiet at Hogwarts because I don't want the other students asking him questions.”

“Ok, Uncle Sev. But why are you telling me?”

“You are our family, and I have promised your parents to be honest with you. You and your friends have already been targeted once because of me. It is likely that your relationship with me will cause them to come after you again. I want you to be careful never to leave the grounds and to try not to wander alone.”

“Don't worry, Madeline Ormskirk, the Head Girl already told us never to go out alone. Dennis and Harriett are my travel buddies. They are waiting for me in the hallway.”

“That's good. Though I would prefer it if you tried to have an older student around as well if possible. Now the thing is, what saved Harry and me from having to fight Bonham was that both of us had a portkey. A portkey is a magical object that will transport you to one specific place once you activate it. I would like to charm your necklace into a portkey if I may.”

Ashley pulled out her dementor amulet and held it up. “This?”

“Yes. I can set it to a specific phrase, and if you are ever in trouble you can say that phrase and it will bring you to safety.”

“Can it bring other people too? Like if Dennis and Harriett are with me and they need to escape too?”

“I can set it up so that you can bring other people too. If that is what you want then all you have to do is decide where you want it to take you. We can set it up to take you home to your parents' house or to Hogwarts. Which would you prefer?”

“Umh, Hogwarts? I think that's safer.”

“Very well.” Severus tapped her amulet with his wand turned it into a portkey. Perhaps over the summer he would give her a second portkey that could take her home. Extra escape routes were never a bad thing.

Just a few days ago Severus had sat Harry down and given him more portkeys. Besides his original one that would take them to their flat in Griston, Severus had added a portkey to Harry's glasses that would take him to the Hospital Wing, one to his trainers that would take him to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, and one to his wand holster that was keyed towards Severus' own quarters here in Hogwarts.

It was a good thing that Scamander had agreed to adjust the wards to only allow portkeys that the Headmaster made in and out of the castle. The changes hadn't been finalized yet, but it would happen soon. Which meant with their luck that it was only a matter of time that Dumbledore realized that Severus was recognized by Hogwarts as one of her Headmasters. That was going to be an awkward conversation, but it was worth it for the security of knowing Harry and Ashley could reach the infirmary quickly if they ever needed help.

It also helped explain why Bonham acted so precipitously. After patiently toying with him for months, Bonham had jumped at the chance to capture him and Harry during the break. On the one hand, he had been provided with a ready cover story by having the boys take the fall for poisoning Bathsheda. On the other hand, he might have had to act quickly if he heard that Scamander was going to be activating a ward against the dark mark. Not that Severus was sure that Bonham had the mark, but the man had definitely invited Scamander to a card game before the break so he would have found out about the updates to the wards. Severus made a mental note to find out how much Bonham had been told about the changes.

“Alright Ashley, all done.” She gave him a brief hug before hurrying from the room to grab her fellow Hufflepuffs and head off to study.

***

Severus strode heavily into the Hospital Wing. He still felt ungainly with his three-limbed gait, but he was thankful to have use of his foot. Hopefully, the meeting with the specialist would offer up some improvements.

He knew Poppy set up a ward on the door to notify her of every visitor; something none of the students were aware of but she used to her discretion in allowing friendly visits behind her back. So instead of searching her out, he waited for her to come to him in the empty ward. It didn't take long before Poppy appeared accompanied by a woman in St. Mungo's classic green robes.

“Severus, thank you for coming. Before your appointment starts, I want to introduce you to someone. This is the Head of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Healer Augusta Bonham. Healer Bonham, this is Potion Master Severus Snape.” Poppy stood back with her arms crossed but stayed attentive.

“Potion Master Snape,” the healer bowed. “I have been interested in meeting you for a while, and I am sorry that it took you being attacked by my brother for me to make my way to you.”

Severus refused to bow or nod or even offer his hand. “Healer Bonham. Why are you here?”

“If I thought you would accept an apology on behalf of my brother Cyrus, I would give you one,” she flushed. “But you and I both know that any apology I could give would be hollow as I am not my brother nor is there any love lost between us.” She took a deep breath and folded her hands at her waist. “I come to you because I have no doubt that at some point you will end up at St. Mungos should my brother and others continue to target you. I want you to know that you are safe there and that I don't hold with my brother's beliefs.”

“A note would have done just as well.”

“Perhaps, but I wasn't certain if you would even open a note from a Bonham, so I asked Poppy to allow me to meet with you. I may not be a danger to you, but the same can not be said of all of my family. And I don't know if the aurors are going to share that information with you.”

“Oh?”

She nodded uncomfortably. “Yes. It should be said that my mother was a Selwyn before she married and almost all of the Selwyn family supported you-know-who in the war. I don't have much contact with that side of the family, but I know my brother did. He always was proud of his heritage, but I never imagined he had gone so far as to actually join the death eaters.”

“Very nicely said, but why did you never come forward to the Ministry with your concerns?”

She clenched her fists nervously before smoothing her robes. “He may have been a bigot, but he is still my brother...”

“I suppose I can understand that,” Severus gave a curt nod. He knew how family loyalty went. His mother had stayed in an abusive marriage out of misguided loyalty. He supposed some would say that his determination to protect Harry Potter in memory of Lily was a form of that same misguided loyalty. Sometimes family and loved ones disappointed you, but you could never really walk away.

“I don't know where he went, but I would caution you to be careful around the Selwyns. I don't have much contact with them, but last I heard they are still loyal to the old cause. My parents are dead, but some of my dad's family could be a danger to you as well.” She gave him a tentative smile and held out a parchment. “I put together a list of relatives that Cyrus might go to for help.”

Severus took it and looked it over. It was similar to the list that Robards had shown him, but there were a few other names on here that he would need to pass on to the aurors. “Why come to me?” He looked at her sharply. “Why not give this to the aurors?”

“They did call me in for questioning,” she shrugged. “But I haven't spoken to Cyrus since Christmas and before that, it was the previous Christmas. I answered their questions, but well... He worked with them for decades. I wasn't sure if it was safe to trust them. But the papers said he attacked you before he went into hiding. I figured if there were anyone I could trust it would the creator of the UnBinding Potion and the Wolf's Succor.”

He gave her a small smile at that. Yes, he had made it very clear this past year where his loyalties lay. It was easy to see why she would trust him over the aurors. Though he was determined not to trust as readily as before so he would be cautious of her help. “Was there anything you wanted in return?”

“Well, about five of St. Mungo's staff had signed up for that conference in Italy this summer that you are scheduled to speak at – the one that is going to be on combining muggle medicine with potions. I am one of those five. Poppy had sent me an EpiPen last November, along with the muggle research behind the medicine and we were looking forward to the conference. I understand if you don't feel comfortable with me going, but I would really like to attend.”

Severus pursed his lips before nodding decisively. “I see no problem with you attending, though I would like permission to search your bags and interrogate you should I feel the need.”

“That sounds fine.” Augusta Bonham smiled at him. “Will you be talking about the inhalers you used last month when some of your students were poisoned? Poppy sent us one of the empty cartridges and I'd really like to know more.”

“I can send you some information about the inhalers before the conference if you would be interested in reading about them. If St. Mungo's is really interested in using them, then you shouldn't wait till this summer to familiarize yourself with the technology.”

“Technology?”

“Technology – it is the word muggles use for sciences applied for practical purposes. I know St. Mungo's hasn't looked at muggle medicine since before their first world war. Very few magical communities have actually, but some of their treatments are quite ingenious. A few are ill-conceived, such as the muggle weight loss drug Fen-Phen that has been on the market for the past two years. It is highly dangerous. But in general, I think that there are things we can learn from muggle medicine that we can use to augment magical treatments.”

“Well, I look forward to the conference this summer and any readings you send me ahead of time.”

They made small talk with Poppy for a quarter of an hour about St. Mungo's before the specialist arrived. Healer Bonham took her leave so that Severus could begin his consultation. The specialist had a few ideas on exercises to do, but the biggest help would be regrowing some of the missing tendons and ligaments. There was a spell, potion combo that he thought could help with that and Severus agreed to look into the potion as he didn't trust anyone else's work. As St. Mungo didn't have any gold cauldron ranked potioners, the specialist readily agreed and they made plans to meet in one month's time after the potion was brewed. There were approximately another two months of school before the summer holidays, so Severus was pleased with the projected timeframe.

  
  


***

He had stayed after class to discuss a homework assignment with one of the Ravenclaws and was running late to supper. When he slipped into the Great Hall, he quietly closed one of the side doors behind the head table and took an empty seat between Futhark and Aurora Sinistra. He was relieved to see that Dumbledore still hasn't called the house elves to bring the food so he wasn't that late. In fact, he looked like he had just started the day's announcements.

Severus hadn't thought there were any notices today, but he had skimmed over Minerva's daily staff flier so he might have missed something. He turned his attention to Dumbledore only to tune into him going on about Bonham and the Ministry again. Ah, either the aurors were back to search again or the interrogator was here.

He leaned forward to look down the table and saw Fudge's familiar green bowler hat poking out behind Dumbledore's spot. But he couldn't see who Fudge had brought with him. When Dumbledore sat down, he leaned forward again to get a better look.

Before he could see who the Ministry had sent, he heard her. “Hem, hem.”

Severus almost swallowed his tongue. He didn't even know that was a real thing one could do, but he almost did it. His breath had seized at the sound of her cough and he ended up gagging for real as she pushed back her seat to address the students and staff.

“Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards of vital importance. Although (JKR, HP OOTP) recent circumstances have brought upheaval to this school, the Ministry of Magic is committed to preserving the sanctity of the educational system and prohibiting the incursion of insurgency. Fear not that the incendiary forces that have upset the school this past year will be uprooted and servile restraint will be sown in its place.”

The pink monstrosity gave a girlish giggle and resumed her seat. The hall was silent until Dumbledore gave a few perfunctory claps and some of the students joined in. Severus couldn't be bothered to even pretend to clap. He wasn't going to toady to that woman ever again. He had bit his tongue last time and sat back while she terrorized the school, well this time he wasn't going to let her run roughshod over the students and staff.

Using the chaos of students dishing up their food as cover, Severus charmed notes to his prefects that there was to be an emergency house meeting after dinner. He knew he could trust them to subtly pass the news around the table and track down any errant students. That left him needing to get in touch with the other heads, but it was too conspicuous to send them notes at the table with Fudge and Umbridge sitting right there. He would have to ask Tibby to deliver messages after dinner. They needed their own emergency meeting tonight after curfew.

  
  


***

When he got to the main Slytherin common room he was relieved to see the entire house waiting for him. He strode to the front of the room with his signature billow in full effect and started pacing in front of the fire.

“I will be blunt with you. Dolores Umbridge is not to be trusted.”

He fell still and looked out at his snakes. “She has fewer scruples than the Dark Lord and is solely concerned with power over those she controls. Do not mistake her as an ally. She may work for the Ministry now, but she would as soon work for the Dark Lord if he came to power. She has no loyalty to anyone but herself and is dedicated to doing what she thinks is best.”

A bitter laugh escaped him. He knew some of the Slytherins were already trying to work an angle to use her presence for their benefit. “Do you all remember what I said the week before the break?” Severus waited for most of the room to nod, but he reminded them anyways. “I told you that while you are within these walls then I would protect you from anyone who threatens you. Well, that person is now Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Anyone who decides to disregard my warnings isn't fit with the cunning worthy of this house as anyone with the intelligence of a gnat should know she can't be trusted.”

His lips curled in distaste, “We may be required to... dissemble until we can uncover her true motives for being here and come up with a counteroffensive. Whatever the Headmaster and the Minister said, she is not here simply to interview the staff and students to ferret out death eater sympathizers. Until she is gone, we will be having a house meeting every morning before breakfast. While I do encourage you all to watch her and collect information, my main concern at the moment is that no one is alone with the pink toad.

“I want everyone to around in groups of three or more. Doesn't matter if it is to the bathroom or to detention – no one is to wander alone. All first and second years need to have an older student accompany them whenever possible. The prefects will be responsible for assigning escorts to and from classes and meals, and at our morning meetings, we will organize escorts needed for the day. Umbridge poses a special danger to anyone that has a family member that works at the Ministry. She will use you to threaten their jobs so those students especially may not be left alone. By tomorrow morning, I want a list of students posted who have family in the Ministry and a list of students with family currently sitting on the Wizengamot or who are in higher positions of authority than her. The latter students will be utilized the most as escorts. As I know this will cut into your free time, every time someone volunteers as an escort, you will be awarded five points. Further, in two days' time, I want you all to expand both those lists of students to include your friends and allies in other houses that either needs protection or can be relied on to be provide protection.”

He frowned at them a final time. “I cannot stress this enough; none of you will try to double-cross me on this and go to her with my suspicions. If I find out that one of you thinks to curry favor with her, not only will you find yourself expelled, but you will soon find yourself wishing that I had simply killed you in retaliation.”

A sardonic brow rose as he saw a few scoffing faces. “I see many of you disagree with the seriousness in which I perceive this threat. Let's make a wager shall we? We are adding a new ward to the castle against dark objects outlawed by the Ministry. It should be activated in the next week or two. When it comes online, I believe that Dolores Umbridge will have a forbidden dark object with her. If I am wrong, then no one in this house has to complete potions homework for the rest of the year.”

“And if you are right?” Terrence Higgs called out.

Severus gave a tiny scoff, “Then you all have to work with me to depose her from Hogwarts and then her position at the Ministry. Which is no more than what I just asked you to do but with the added fun of taking it further to oust her from her job at the Ministry which is our civic duty as upright citizens.”

The Slytherins looked around at their friends and allies in the house and slowly nodded. He knew that they were enticed by the lure of no potions homework for two months and that the comparative loss didn't seem that hard. It was a wager that even those who were supposed to oppose him due to their families would be able to justify.

“Since your bet includes something past the school year that could take extra effort, I think it fair that your stake should be something more than no potions homework. Say, a weekly tutoring session in the dark arts and its defense?” Marcus Flint challenged him.

“Done,” Severus readily accepted.

Once the majority of the house seemed to agree, Severus conjured a parchment and quill and quickly wrote up the wager before setting it on the table beside him. It had an added secrecy clause, which most wizarding wagers included so none of the purebloods would think it unusual. However, it had the benefit of preventing anyone from warning Umbridge. Severus remembered the hex Hermione Granger had put on that ridiculous Dumbledore's Army group Harry had run in the last timeline. While it had been a good way of exposing someone who tattled, he personally preferred preventing the tattle in the first place. No point in doing damage control when one could stop the damage from happening. Though there was something to be said with finding out which of your allies could actually be trusted, and he was having to move past his previous preference of assuming that no one could be trusted. It did bear thinking about whether or not he wanted to set up a situation to determine where his students' loyalties lay. But until the war drew closer he preferred thinking that those loyal to Voldemort still had time to change their mind.

“The paper will bind us to a wizarding oath, so please sign and pass it along.” Severus handed it to Marcus Flint and watched the quidditch captain sign the wager before passing it to one of the chasers sitting beside him. The quidditch team was sitting together like normal, though Severus noted that Draco Malfoy was across the room sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had been quiet of late which concerned him. That boy thrived on attention and it was only a matter of time before he acted out to get it.

While the wager was being passed around, one of the second years raised his hand and asked Severus to clarify what Ministry positions were considered above an Undersecretary to the Minister. He ended up giving a simplified lesson on the Ministry hierarchy and ended up wishing, not for the first time, that Hogwarts taught a magical government class. What he did know about the Ministry was thanks to Lucius Malfoy and his own serpentine dealings as a death eater and he was woefully underqualified for such a presentation. In the end, he ordered the prefects to organize a more complete presentation for the younger years sometime next week.

  
  


***

Albus Dumbledore smiled genially around his office as he offered his professors lemon drops. They were waiting on Filius and Minerva to arrive and Severus was prowling like a nervous cat in circles around his office. Bathsheda was sipping his tea and bouncing slightly in excitement at his first head of house meeting. Pomona was knitting placidly beside him as they quietly discussed the man's ongoing recovery. Poppy had released him on Sunday to spend a few days with his sisters and his betrothed and the visit seemed to have rejuvenated the man.

Finally, Minerva and Filius arrived. Albus had three more Wizengamot reports to review, and two bills that were awaiting his signature before they could be moved off the judiciary committee before bed and he really didn't have time for this meeting tonight. Fudge had been here for hours today needing assurances on how to deal with the death eater sympathizers. The Minister was thinking that it was all a bit of hullabaloo stirred up from Severus' removal of his dark mark and that it would blow over quickly. Still, the revelation that one of the Ministry's top aurors was a secret sympathizer to the point of attacking Severus had rattled the man.

Cornelius was in desperate need of reassurance on how to deal with the situation. Amelia Bones wanted to search the entire Ministry for sympathizers, but Cornelius was worried that it would turn into a pureblood witchhunt and stir up panic amongst the public. Albus tended to agree with him on these concerns, however, he knew he needed to find Cyrus Bonham before he returned to Voldemort's side. Since the foolish boy had told Bonham about Horcruxes they would be in grave danger once Voldemort learned that Severus was hunting the Horcruxes.

The entire situation made him grit his teeth. Severus should have never pursued the Horcruxes without coming to him. And to drag Harry Potter into this madcap scheme! While Severus knew that Harry had been chosen by Voldemort as the baby destined to defeat him, he didn't know the entire prophecy. So he shouldn't have felt compelled to bring him into this. He didn't even like the boy, so deliberately involving him must have been an attempt to subvert the boy's loyalty towards himself. Little did Severus know that Harry Potter had shown unquenching loyalty to him last year in the Chamber of Secrets. Fawkes had brought him the sorting hat and helped him defeat the basilisk because of the loyalty he had shown Albus, so whatever game Severus was playing Albus knew he would lose. Harry Potter had been raised to stand fast in the face of tyranny and defeat Voldemort. It was just a matter of time before Albus set him on that path.

He felt sorrow for a moment on the boy's lost innocence but shrugged it off. Harry was a Gryffindor. He understood that the greater good of the wizarding world came first; chivalry was their greatest tenet after all.

Dragging his attention back to his heads of house and deputy, he smiled as four settled with cups of tea and biscuits as Severus continued to pace. “Now that we are all here, I hope Severus is ready to tell us why he called this meeting.”

“I asked you here to discuss that woman,” Severus spat. “How dare you allow her in this school! She is a danger to every student here.”

Albus took a minute to blink in surprise. This was not what he had expected Severus to say. “While Dolores lacks experience in the educational realm, I don't think her presence here warrants this reaction,” he coughed lightly.

“Educational experience! I don't care what that malcreant toad has experience in. She is dangerous Albus. We can't allow her to be alone with any of our students.”

“I say, I thought she was here to interview us on our interactions with Cyrus and any death eaters. You think the Ministry is up to something?”

Severus' lips thinned in irritation. “She is the type to always have a hidden agenda. She might be here to conduct interviews, but she has another motive for being here.”

“You say she is a danger Severus, why?” Pomona asked.

“You have only to look at her history of legislation. She singlehandedly set back creature rights in this country over a century. Not only is she a speciest bigot, but she actually believes that muggleborns stole magic. Asking her to look for death eater sympathizers is like asking the fox to guard the hen house.”

Albus noted the four professors exchanging troubled looks. “Now Severus, I am sure Cornelius wouldn't send her to us if that was the case.

“Oh yes,” the man snapped. “This woman almost singlehandedly managed to violate so many ICW creature laws that she caused the ICW lawyers to audit the past fifty years of British laws. That audit is still ongoing, and instead of holding her accountable for her actions, Minister Fudge transferred out of her position as the Head of the Creature Division and into the role of Senior Undersecretary. So please explain to me why we should trust either her or Cornelius Fudge!”

Albus could feel his lips start to harden, but carefully schooled his face into his familiar twinkle. “Now Severus, I know you feel protective of werewolf rights thanks to your marvelous potion.” He disregarded the potion master's derisive snort and plowed on. “However, there are no werewolves or other creatures at this school so any concerns of bigotry you have are misplaced.”

“Though, we are expecting quite a few ex-werewolves in September,” Filius pointed out. “Perhaps Severus is right to be concerned. If she is as anti-creature as he says, then mayhap she is planning on sabotaging their education.”

“We need to watch out for the muggleborns,” Severus said darkly. “She is a danger to this entire school, just you wait.”

Albus gave a long-suffering sigh. Severus was so melodramatic, it was hard to take his pessimism seriously. Now that the potion master had riled the other heads, he was going to be dealing with this for weeks. It was too bad the other heads didn't know Severus better and understood that the dour man never had any good expectations. It was leftover from his unhappy childhood and was just something Albus had come to expect from his spy. Now that Severus was becoming more forthright in public the others would soon realize this and learn to take Severus' dire warnings with a grain of salt. But for now, he would assure the other heads that he would monitor the situation with Dolores. It couldn't be too hard after all how much trouble could one woman be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about including the paintball game and Holi as a fun bit of fluff in the next chapter, but I haven't decided yet. However, my thoughts are that magical communities exist around the world, and that the different cultures all have their old magic traditions that have crossed into muggle culture (like Samhain/Halloween), and that as witches and wizards immigrate from commonwealth countries they bring those celebrations into Britain too. But somehow all those traditions are being lost as people get caught up in being inclusive, that they end up losing all traditions (I think this was a big thing back in the 80s and 90s around the world, or at least it was in my part of America so I am going with it. Well, I mean it was always an issue but I think the 80s and 90s were when people first started to realize it was an issue and start wanting to fix it on a large scale).


	41. Lessons From History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend happens with paintball games and Holi celebrations. And Severus starts analyzing his plans now that Bonham has changed the future by returning to Voldemort's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative license here.

#  **Chapter 41: Lessons from History**

  
  


They had left ten students to guard the flag and the rest of the third year class had moved away to strategize. There were about ten minutes before the game would begin since it had taken five minutes to agree on who would stay behind.

“Right, this looks like it could be a prison,” Draco Malfoy pointed to two broken concrete walls. “We can collect some of those boards we passed and enclose it. Crabbe, Goyle go get them.”

Harry glared at the Slytherin for his highhandedness but didn't stop the two burly boys from doing as Malfoy ordered. It actually was a good plan, and besides figuring out where to hide their flag they hadn't done anything yet. Arguing over a perfectly good jail for any prisoners they captured was a waste of time. “Alright then, who wants to stay behind and guard the jail?”

“Crabbe and Goyle can do it,” Malfoy smirked. “They're good at keeping quiet.” The rules stated that any prisoners captured had to be quiet and not interfere in the game until someone else rescued them, so having guards that had a tendency to fall into the background wouldn't be a bad thing.

“Right, well we should have a runner with them in case we need to pass messages or give chase. I volunteer,” Hannah Abbott said.

“Good, now we need to assign forward guard, rear guard, and scouts.”

“Who died and made you the boss Malfoy?”

“We don't have much time Potter if you didn't notice.”

“Boys,” Pansy interrupted. “Malfoy's right. I say the Gryffindors are the forward guard, Ravenclaws are scouts, Slytherins take the rear guard and Hufflepuffs are runners and guards. Any objections?”

“Right, well I vote that the rest of us split into two groups,” Terry Boot spoke up. “They won't expect us to come up with two independent attacks.”

“Fine, I'll take Draco and you take Potter. Otherwise, their bickering will get us all shot.”

Draco and Harry scowled at each other as the rest of their year divided up. Harry could tell that Malfoy was determined to capture the flag first purely to rub it in his face. Well, he would show Malfoy and capture it first.

While Harry and Draco were busy scowling at each other, the rest of the class split into groups evenly divided by house. Pansy and Terry shuffled off to the side and had a whispered conference agreeing that when they found the flag they would send scouts to find the other half and try and coordinate a dual attack. Maybe using an argument between Draco and Harry as a distraction to attract the guards while a few people slid behind the guards when their attention was turned by the fight. They figured that they could use the boys' antagonism to the team's benefit instead of trying to stop it. A plan in place, the group split up and went hunting.  
  


***

“Long ago, there were two brothers who loved one another. They were declared the greatest wizards in all the land, and they ruled side by side. The elder brother wanted dominion over all the land and the people therein so called upon the magic of the earth to answer only to him. The younger brother wanted to be surrounded by wealth, so enslaved the goblins to build him a palace underground and clothed himself in gold and jewels. They were powerful wizards, but tyrannical in their rule and as their power grew, so did the pain of their people. When the land was stripped of the last spark of life, a young witch transformed into a boar and allowed herself to be captured for the older brother's table. But before he could kill her, she gored him with her tusks and killed him. The land and her people were saved.

“But the younger brother became incensed at his brother's death and his power became even more terrible. He vowed that he would rule both kingdoms forever and he twisted magic deep in the earth to become immortal. No one knows how he did it, but the gods themselves declared that he could not be killed by human or animal, that no projectile or handheld weapons could harm him, and that he would never die in the day nor at night, that he would be untouchable indoors and outdoors, and that his death could not be on land nor water nor air. The world fell into darkness under his rule and the people wept. He was declared the demon king and no one was safe from his temper. No one dared defy him except for his young son who insisted that there was still pure magic untouched by his father's hatred. Enraged by the boy's defiance, the demon king's sister captured the boy and took him to a pyre. She wrapped herself in a fireproof cloak and pulled him into the fire with her to kill him. Only, the cloak unraveled and she burned into a pile of ash while the boy was saved by the pure magic in his blood.

“After the pyre burned down, the boy offered a sacrifice to the gods in thanks for his salvation. Angry at being tricked by the demon king, magic chose him as a champion to put an end to his father's evil. They transformed the boy into a manticore – half lion, half man. He seized his father at sunrise when he stepped across his threshold, placed him across the lion's lap, and held his claws to his father's neck. Before he killed the demon king the boy offered his father one last chance to live. 'If you repent your crimes I will let you live. It is never too late to atone for your mistakes.' But the demon king laughed in madness, so the manticore flexed his hand and killed the demon king with his claws. The demon's magical protections were neutralized, and the king's body was finally destroyed. However, as he died, the love of his son forced the man to realize what a monster he had become through the pursuit of power and wealth, and for the first time in his life, he cried tears of remorse.

“The boy mourned his father and felt sorrow for the murder he had been forced to carry out. So he called upon his magic and created the ritual of Holika that would allow wizards corrupted by hate to be purged of their dark magic if someone pure of heart called on them to repent. He hoped that from then on the ritual would be used to save men like his father before it was too late. Once a year, the world celebrates Holi in memory of the good that triumphed over evil that day in the hopes that such tyranny will never be repeated.”

Seveus' voice dropped as the story ended and the students sat silently around him. They circled the firepit that he had lit at the end of the game and waited for him to continue. “Tonight, before we commence with the celebration of Holi by painting one another in colorful blessings, Padma Patil has asked to perform the ritual of Holika. She will walk through the fires of judgment, and if her heart is found pure by magic then she will be allowed to cleanse one person of their hate.”

Padma Patil walked up to him wearing pure white robes and he opened a jar of indigo dye. He took her hand and cut the palm before holding the gash over the jar. The blood dripped into the rich blue dye, deepening it to a midnight color. Severus carefully chanted the formal words as he stirred the pot. This was actually the first blood ritual he had ever participated in. The Ministry tended to frown on blood rituals, and while they weren't forbidden as a half-blood he had never been called to participate in any. He had seen Slytherins performing a few in the dungeons over the decades. And had even seen some in his career as a death eater, but this was his first and even as it was happening he couldn't help but be surprised that he had been asked to lead the ritual.

After the dye was prepared, Severus sealed her wound before cutting his own palm. He dipped his hand into the dye and used his wounded hand to slather the paint over her body. He was careful to cover her entire face and neck before moving down to her arms before finishing with her bare feet. When the jar was empty, he picked up the lion claw beside him and covered her right fingertips with the sharp claws.

Padma walked away and stood before the fire. She took a deep breath, gave her sister a reassuring smile before stepping into the flames. The students held their collective breath and waited to see if magic would find her worthy. Severus stood unflinching as he waited for her to emerge. His shoulders dropped in relief when she finally stepped out the other side unharmed. Not even the bottom of her robes was singed from the flames.

Once she took stock of herself, she gave the crowd a wave and twirled excitedly to show that she was unharmed. Giddiness in full effect, Padma's head swiveled around the group until she found her intended target. She walked determinedly until she stood in front of Wolfrum Mulciber, a seventh year Ravenclaw. “Mulciber, before the break you hit me with a bone-breaking curse. In the past three years I have had to deal with repeated attacks from you over who I am. I know your father killed my grandfather and aunt, and if you aren't stopped then you are going to become just like the rest of your death eater family. I call on magic to cleanse you of your hate.” She sunk her claws deep into the boy's chest over his heart.

Padma sunk to her knees as Mulciber's body crumpled. Magic seeped from the claws and attacked his body. He would either accept the cleansing or he would die.

When the boy's body stopped shaking, his eyes opened filled with tears. Padma lowered her head and kissed his forehead. “Shh,” she soothed him, “All is forgiven now.”

Her twin sister, Parvati, gave a great cheer and threw a large handful of green powder in the air. “Holi aayi re kanhai, Holi aayi re!”

The friends that the Patils had prepped repeated her call and threw their own handfuls of paint into the air. Soon, the students were distracted from the spectacle of Mulciber and Padma huddled on the ground while the boy adjusted to the shift in his heart. Severus knew they would have to deal with repercussions later, but for now, the children celebrated with colorful clouds of paint covering up their anger and hurts.

*

The door to Snape's living room opened easily to reveal Snape reading in his favorite chair. “Hey Dad, you have a few minutes?”

Snape frowned at him as he looked up from his book. “Harry. I warned you about wandering the castle alone with Umbridge here.”

“I have my invisibility cloak,” Harry shrugged. “And I borrowed the map from Neville. The toad is in her office.”

Snape continued to frown at him as he closed his book and put it to the side. “I know you feel safe Harry, but she hurt you last time. She tried to dose you with veritaserum and she carved words into your skin with a blood quill. I don't want you anywhere near her.”

“I'll be careful Dad, but I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon.”

“Is this about her reaction when you all came to dinner covered in paint?” Snape asked. “I wasn't sure if you noted her distaste.”

Harry shrugged. He hadn't actually paid attention to Umbridge until Hermione had pointed her out. Supposedly she had refused all of the Indian food that the house elves had prepared and demanded a serving of shepherd's pie and fish and chips. Hermione had said she couldn't tell what they were talking about at the head table, but she had been sure that the woman was questioning Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. Luckily neither one of the people she had eaten dinner between had been in the Conservatory that day. They knew that Professor Lincoln had organized another paintball game, but Hermione hadn't thought that they knew the full plans of the day.

He had passed on Snape's warnings not to trust Umbridge to her and the Creeveys and it was interesting to see Hermione react. Besides Malfoy, she hadn't yet met anyone who was anti-muggle and Harry thought that she was actually looking forward to catching Umbridge in her anti-muggleborn leanings. In many ways, Hermione was sheltered Harry had come to realize. She might have been a know-it-all swot before coming to Hogwarts, but her upper middle class upbringing hadn't exposed her to any real hardships. She didn't really understand bigotry and racism yet. Harry had begun to think that maybe that was why Dumbledore had left him with the Dursleys – so that he could experience the dangers of prejudice first hand.

“I'll be careful Dad, but I think she is more likely to come after you than me,” Harry said. While in the last timeline he might have been a target, at this point Snape was most likely in her sights. Scrimgeour had kept his name out of all official reports and the last thing he had been known for this year was being the person to hand Pettigrew to Shacklebolt. Umbridge didn't know about his connection to Snape and she had no reason to come after him. Though she might have some plan to use him for his fame, he was not really in danger from her.

“Well, I'll have Tibby bring you back to your dorm tonight and next time you want to come to visit, I'd prefer if you called her and asked her to bring you down. Now, what was it you wished to discuss?”

Harry took a seat on the couch and kicked off his shoes before tucking his legs under him. “It's about the ritual that Padma did this afternoon and the story you told. Did the demon king use Horcruxes?"

"Doubtful. I believe he tied his life to other magics hence the stipulations on the method of his death. No doubt the magic tore apart his soul in their own way, but I don't think he created an actual Horcrux."

"Would it work on Voldemort? The ritual I mean”

Snape summoned mugs of hot chocolate from Tibby before he spoke. Making sure that Harry had a sip first, he finally spoke. “I admit that at first, I think Dumbledore thought about such a ritual. There are a few similar rituals out there that could work to confront Voldemort. However, the worse a person's actions are, the harder it is for the person seeking atonement on their behalf to be judged pure of heart by magic. It is a tough balancing act. Padma had to be a victim of a person's ill intent, but she had to not wish him ill in return. If she had then the fire would have burned her when she stepped into it. His family had wronged hers, and he personally had attacked her, but he hadn't done true evil so it was easy for her to forgive him. If she wanted him to change, but part of her wanted him to change for her own sake not his, then the ritual would have backfired on her.

“Dumbledore spent a lot of time alone with you your sixth year discussing Voldemort's life. I was not privy to those conversations, nor to the Headmaster's research. What I know, I pieced together from watching you both. But I think at that point he was considering the idea of such a ritual. I think, in the end, Dumbledore decided that either Voldemort was incapable of remorse or that you were incapable of pity.”

Harry stared thoughtfully at his mug as he contemplated Snape's words. “So there is no chance then of ending this war that way.”

“I never said that I agreed with Albus Dumbledore,” Snape sighed. “I think that after the Horcruxes are taken care of if you want to pursue one of these rituals we can talk about it. If you know your heart going into it then we can mitigate the risks.”

“So you think I am capable of forgiving him?”

Snape shrugged. “Probably. The man is capable of great evil, but I have no doubt that you are too stubborn to give up on him if it means the end of that evil. However, while you have part of his soul residing in your head such a ritual could backfire. It might read the soul shard's ill intent and punish you. Or it might deem you doubly worthy. Either way, it is not a risk I am prepared to take with your life.”

“But if we have no choice. I mean if the potion doesn't work... it sounds like this ritual can overcome dark magic like Horcruxes. We might not have any other way of stopping him.”

“Voldemort is still a wraith floating around Albania. Don't borrow worries,” Snape chided. “Your job at the moment is to find a way to push Umbridge down the stairs without being caught. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Wait. Really?” Harry laughed in surprise.

“No. You idiot boy,” Snape rolled his eyes fondly. “I don't want her dying anywhere near here in case she comes back as a ghost. We'd have to exorcise the entire castle to get rid of her and we can't very well have a magical castle without any ghosts.”

“Oh, right,” He made a face. “Same for Voldemort. Can you imagine him popping into your classroom every day?”

Snape gave a small chuckle before shaking his head. “We'd have to ward him into the Headmaster's office so they can argue for the rest of eternity. Lucky for us I think the Horcruxes have obliterated his soul to the point that he can't become a ghost. Now enough of this foolishness. Tell me about your quidditch match this morning. Well done on beating Hufflepuff. You outflew Mr. Diggory quite handily from what I saw.”

Harry settled back into the couch and began a play-by-play telling of the game. Snape might have been there to watch, but the man always encouraged him to talk about the game afterwards. They both settled in for a cozy few hours in the living room and the snakes even came over to curl up in Harry's lap for some pets while the two talked. 

  
  


***

A finger dragged across the page, and before being tapped thoughtfully along the edge of the book. Severus had ended up writing out a timeline from before so that he could keep track of changes. It was interesting to watch the effects on the timeline play out from a philosophical standpoint, but from a planning aspect, all the changes were giant headaches.

Umbridge appearing at Hogwarts now was really throwing him for a loop. He had made a few public statements that Voldemort was still alive, but so far the papers hadn't really focused on that. The Ministry was focused on his removal of the dark mark as the papers had stirred up the public's interest in pardoned death eaters removing their marks. But so far the death eaters in question had kept the Ministry from pursuing that angle. Bonham's defection and the hunt for him had stirred up the public again, but there were more calls to interrogate public officials than there were to inspect Hogwarts and himself. So he really didn't see what she was doing here.

If her interest had shifted to Hogwarts already, it made Severus wonder what other things had accelerated. This is why he was spending his evening reviewing notes on the past timeline and comparing it to the new timeline instead of grading essays or working on his potions research. There was one glaring issue he needed to resolve quickly. Barty Crouch Jr.

As far as Severus knew, the convict was Imperiused at his father's house right now. He knew at some point Barty Crouch Jr was going to escape his father's watch and somehow return to Voldemort's service. However, he didn't know how Crouch Jr. managed to even find Voldemort or when. When he had fed the man veritaserum and Dumbledore had interrogated him, they had gotten the broad picture but not the details. If he had known Fudge was going to bring a dementor with him and that the dementor would administer the kiss before Crouch had been interrogated further then Severus would have used legilimency, but at the time it hadn't seemed necessary.

There were too many holes in what he knew. The man's mother had talked Crouch Sr. into rescuing their son and leaving her in his place. That had already happened as records at Azkaban showed that a Crouch had died there years ago. Crouch Jr was currently being cared for by the house elf Winky while Sr. held his son under the Imperius curse. At the quidditch world cup, the man would throw off the Imperius curse and cast the dark mark. At that point, Severus was assuming that the man fled and somehow found Voldemort where the two of them came up with a scheme to capture Moody and have Crouch Jr. take the man's place as defense teacher. But for all Snape knew, the world cup wasn't the first time Jr. had shaken off the Imperius curse. He could have already started making plans to return to Voldemort's service.

Originally, Severus had been planning on capturing Crouch Jr. this summer - most likely at the world cup. However, now he wasn't so sure. It was dangerous to allow Crouch Jr. his freedom. If the man did make it to Voldemort and Bonham was there, things wouldn't play out like before. Bonham's presence would throw off the dynamic and the plans would be different. No way would Bonham let them come up with the same plan as before when he knew that Severus would be protective of Harry. Plus, someone would need to care for Voldemort and he couldn't see Bonham doing that well. Wormtail had been a sniveling coward, but he had been an able helper in taking care of Voldemort's wraith, and if the rat remained in Azkaban someone else would have to step into that role. Most likely Bonham would have already set up a network of supporters. Who knows what secrets Bonham had amassed at the Ministry? He might be aware of Crouch's presence and have plans of his own in that regard.

Deciding to take a risk, Severus summoned blank stationery and took out his quill.

_Madam Bones,_

_I am contacting you in reference to the alliance we recently forged. You said that you wished us to work together and that going forth we would share knowledge with one another. Well, it recently came it my attention that Barty Crouch Sr. is hiding his son Barty Crouch Jr. in his own home. It is my understanding that the son is under the Imperius curse and is in the direct care of a loyal house elf. It is also my understanding that the effects of the Imperius curse are beginning to weaken and Crouch Jr. might be on the cusp of returning to Voldemort's side._

_I am aware that Crouch Sr. is the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and that imprisoning his death eater son is a gross violation of the law. Therefore, I am certain that your next question will be if I am aware of any other details concerning the Crouches. I am not._

_Due to the ICW's recent displeasure over the British laws concerning werewolf rights, it has been reported in the Daily Prophet that Crouch's department is under prejudiced review by both the ICW and an internal Ministry audit. As such, I would appreciate you keeping my name out of any investigation into Crouch's activities. I would not want anyone in the Ministry to think I involved myself due to the current werewolf issue._

_Cordially,_

_Severus Snape_

He carefully folded the letter in an envelope before sealing it with his new wax seal stamp of the new Snape family crest. He had gone to Gringott's over Easter Break and registered the new Snape crest and this was his first time to use it. Severus summoned his owl, Caracalla, and gave her a few owl treats before sending her to the Ministry with his letter. It felt odd to leave this matter in Amelia Bones' hands. But he felt good about this choice. Crouch was a Ministry employee and it would end up better if the Ministry handled the man.

He had been working for Dumbledore so long, it was still odd to him to trust anyone in the Ministry to be good. Goodness knows the Order of the Phoenix and Albus had never trusted the Ministry with the truth. Even though Fudge and Umbridge had refused to see the truth, Severus had tried to convince Dumbledore to spend more time recruiting amongst the Ministry that year when Voldemort was still in hiding. But the Order had run around like headless chickens instead and recruited almost no new allies. It had been an absolute waste while the death eater supporters had quickly spread like weeds across the Ministry.

Bonham hadn't worked out, but he refused to allow one bad decision to hold him back. Now that he had more than a week to come to terms with the setback, he had accepted the mistake and resolved to do better. He didn't want to become another Dumbledore or Voldemort – refusing to trust anyone. And when Voldemort was gone, the Ministry would be standing god willing. If their world was to continue, then they would need a Ministry that they could count on. Therefore, he needed allies in the Ministry.

Actually, he had gone into the past not planning on finding allies in the first place. He was going to save Harry and wash his hands of both Voldemort and Dumbledore, but somehow his plans had devolved into getting more heavily involved than he had planned. Severus supposed now that he was setting himself up as a public enemy of Voldemort's that he needed to start being careful how he treated the Ministry. He didn't want to become a figurehead in the fight, and he was no longer Dumbledore's lackey so he had to stand firm with the Ministry, and find a way to work with them as equals.

Except for Umbridge.

He was going to squash her like a bug under his boots.

Snapping his fingers, Severus called for the house elf Dobby.

“You called Potion Master Sir?” Dobby popped into his office.

“Yes,” Severus leaned back in his seat and crossed his hands. “Tibby tells me that the house elves have all been sharing the task of cleaning Dolores Umbridge's rooms. I want you to clean them from now on.”

“Me Sir?” Dobby squeaked.

Severus knew he had to be careful. Dobby might recognize him from having visited Lucius and Narcissa at the Malfoy Manor in the past so he had to show that he was trustworthy. In the last timeline, after he had become Headmaster, he had worked with Dobby to provide food and comfort to the students in hiding via Aberforth. All the house elves had helped, but Dobby had played a special role by working with Aberforth so that the students wouldn't suspect Severus' involvement. Dobby had come to trust him then, and he hoped that could happen again now. “Yes. I know you used to work for the Malfoy family and that Harry Potter freed you last year. It is my understanding that you feel some loyalty to Harry Potter. I believe that Umbridge poses a danger to Mr. Potter.”

“Harry Potter is in danger?” Dobby's eyes widened.

“Potentially,” Severus stressed. “However, in order to determine whether or not he is in danger, we need to watch her. The Headmaster gave her an office off the side of her rooms. I don't want any students alone with her and I need an elf I can trust who can monitor her rooms and grab a professor if she tries to interrogate someone alone.”

“Headmaster said she is here to ask questions about the defense professor.”

“Yes, however Ministry law forbids questioning of minors without an adult present. Umbridge isn't allowed to talk to anyone under the age of 17 alone. If you agree to watch her office, then if she calls a student to her, you would come to get me another professor to join them. It wouldn't necessarily have to be me, but if she tries to question Harry Potter or my niece Ashley I would ask that you try and alert me first.”

Dobby started wringing his hands. “She wants to attack Harry Potter?”

“I am not sure what she wants Dobby, but whatever her plans are I know she poses more danger to Harry Potter than your old masters.”

“Dobby will protect Harry Potter!”

“The other students too – I don't want any students left alone with her remember.”

Dobby nodded his head vigorously, “Dobby will protect Hogwarts.”

“Good,” Severus unclasped his hands and pulled open a drawer. He grabbed a drawing and handed it to Dobby. “Now, in addition to guarding the students, I need you to search her rooms for this locket. This was something Voldemort owned and is just like the diary that the Malfoys owned. Umbridge has it, and I need to know if she brought it here with her.”

“It's like the book that released the monster?” Dobby squeaked. “But Harry Potter killed the monster!”

“The monster of Hogwarts may be dead, but the locket is dangerous even without the monster.”

Dobby looked down with large eyes at his words and bit his lips fearfully.

The drawing was of the Horcrux locket that Ron had stabbed with the Sword of Gryffindor. Severus had gotten a pretty good look at it that night and had been able to come up with a sketch of the missing locket. It was the top Horcrux on his list to find as the Golden Trio had managed to find it last time, so he knew it had to be somewhere they could find it again.

They hadn't really said where they got it that night, but with his eavesdropping charms, he had managed to determine that they had either stolen it from Umbridge or found it somewhere in the Black house. Harry had said more than once that it was too bad that Kreacher hadn't been there to see it destroyed; implying that the elf had tried to destroy it at some point. And Ron had similarly said that Umbridge's soul was darker than Voldemort's since she was no worse when wearing than when she wasn't. The comments had been confusing, but he had determined that at some point Kreacher and Umbridge both had contact with the locket. He wasn't sure how or when, or who had it first. If anything, he guessed that she had it when she taught at Hogwarts and one of the nifflers stole it. Someone had kept sneaking nifflers into her office and those creatures were attracted to shiny things. Severus guessed that was Ron's handiwork and that Weasley had taken the locket from the niffler. Later on, when the three were hiding Kreacher would have helped them try and destroy the locket. Which they couldn't do until Severus had gotten them the Sword after Christmas.

Or at least that was the timeline Severus had pieced together in his head.

As far as Severus knew, Umbridge wasn't a death eater. She had obviously thrived at the Ministry under Voldemort's rule, but Severus had never seen her at one of the gatherings. So he really wasn't sure how she got one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Though she was a pureblood open to bribery and intimidation so perhaps one of the other purebloods had bribed her to pass a bill with Slytherin's Locket not realizing it was more precious than a normal family heirloom.

He hadn't really given much thought to how he was going to search her for the locket. There were so many things to do, finding the locket hadn't been very high up the list. Maybe he should have been more concerned, but he figured that Dumbledore had helped Harry figure out it was a Horcrux in the last timeline, so it was something he could leave for now as Dumbledore would eventually get there.

But she was here now conveniently at his mercy. If the locket was here with her at Hogwarts it would make it easy. Otherwise, he would need to find a way to search her office and her home. Now would be the safest time. If she was tied up questioning one of his fellow professors here, then he would have more time to search her home.

If Dobby couldn't find it here, then he would search her place before he ousted her from Hogwarts. Somehow this felt too convenient, and he was worried that it was a trap. What if she knew he would be coming for the locket and was setting him up? Scrimgeour shouldn't have told her about the Horcruxes. He had been adamant that Umbridge and Fudge not know and he thought that they had agreed. But if she did know he was searching for them, and she knew her necklace was one. Then perhaps she had come to Hogwarts to lure him into a trap. Or maybe he was being paranoid again, and this visit had nothing to do with the Horcrux.

“Dobby will look for the locket,” the house elf finally said.

“Good,” Severus gave him a small smile. “I expect you to be careful and to keep me informed.” He picked up his quill after he dismissed the elf. There were more notes he needed to make about the locket. If he could figure out how Umbridge got the locket then maybe he could figure out where another Horcrux was. They seemed to be left with purebloods for the most part. The ring hadn't been left with purebloods at first look, but upon reflection, it had still been left at the home of a pureblood family. Voldemort's own family to be exact. If he could figure out what other families had married into the Guant line he might be able to figure out what other pureblood families would have been chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are Hindu and offended I apologize. I took one of the legends of Holi and modified it to fit a wizarding history. For those of you who don't know the actual story of the demon king, I took elements of it but changed it to adapt to wizards. The idea that Holi is celebrated in the muggle world still is the same as the real world, but that in the wizarding world it is slightly different. Kind of like how Samhain isn't quite Halloween.  
> The reason this story came about is I read about it when I decided that Snape should have his classes make the paint and then went my merry way and had a dream about the sixth book and the battle of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had really wanted Harry to know Tom Riddle's history and when I first read it, I thought that he was going to save Voldemort's soul and unite it in the afterlife so that he could move on or something crazy like that. Instead, when Harry died Dumbledore said: “Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all those who live without love.” And I was like well, Voldemort did live without love so you are saying we should pity him, but you also just said we shouldn't and he isn't worthy or Harry's "boundless capacity to love." Which is it JKR? So I had this dream that originally she planned on Harry ending Voldemort by performing a ritual to force the Horcrux soul out of his body by love and pity... And then I decided that Harry needed to hear this parable so he could start pitying the living


	42. Life, the Universe, and Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is up in arms about Umbridge and he isn't going to take it quietly.

#  **Chapter 42: Life, the Universe, and Everything**

  
  


“Care to explain to me Mr. Higgs exactly why there is a Weasley in the Slytherin common rooms?” Severus asked with silky smoothness. He might have gone lax on some of his prejudices against Gryffindors, but the safety of the Slytherin dorms was sacrosanct.

“Well Sir,” Terence Higgs hedged, “Technically Percy Weasley is Head Boy and therefore allowed in any common room if a student or staff requests his presence.”

Severus pierced him with a disapproving glare.

“And you did request that we organize a presentation on Ministry hierarchy. Who better to give it than the Head Boy? His father is the head of a Ministry Department and he is expected to secure a position right after graduation. Umbridge has already pulled him aside to discuss his 'promising career.'”

No – Percy Weasley had been taken in by Umbridge and Fudge before. Severus didn't want the boy to be dragged into their schemes again. The boy was eager to please and woefully naive. Though sometimes Severus had wondered if the middle Weasley child had been recruited as a spy for Dumbledore and his career had been a sham. It would fit Dumbledore's usual style to have planted a spy close to Fudge via a rebellious child of a known dissident. Percy would have been easily convinced of the greater good and it would have been so easy to trick Fudge into hiring the boy. He hadn't known either way and had stayed out of the situation, but it had been hard to bite his tongue and leave it alone.

As he was still a student of Hogwarts Percy Weasley needed to be protected from Umbridge's machinations as much as the next student. Even if he had been recruited by Dumbledore, Severus didn't want any student directly involved with that woman. He had only told Dobby to intervene with students under the age of 17 as he didn't want to press too hard this early in their partnership. But he needed to rethink this, mayhaps the elf could be persuaded to watch over the of-age students too after seeing just what kind of witch Umbridge was with his own eyes.

Interpreting Severus' stiff silence as displeasure instead of contemplation, Higgs continued. “Marcus Flint pulled Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley aside Sir before she got to him. Made sure they knew that Umbridge wasn't to be trusted.”

“You are sure Mr. Weasley understood Mr. Flint's warning?”

“Yes Sir. Flint and Wood may be rivals on the quidditch field, but they get on better than you would think.”

“Very well. However, that still doesn't answer my question as to why a Gryffindor is making himself at home in my common room. There are plenty of Slytherins whose families work at the Ministry or have seats on the Wizengamot. I would think they would be happy to show off their knowledge.”

“Oh, well that's the problem Professor. No one could agree on who would be best. Everyone had some idea from what their parents taught them. But no one actually knew the legal hierarchy of the Ministry. But Weasley is studying on his own for N.E.W.T.s in Wizarding Law and Government. Flint says he started studying for International Law too after Inquisitor Early was here. He got permission to take it from Madam Marchbanks herself even though he never took the O.W.L. in International Law.”

“Fascinating.”

“Exactly, so we took a vote and agreed that he could come here and give a presentation on Ministry Hierarchy and help finalize the list of safe students and students that needed to be extra careful.”

“Well... I suppose if a majority vote of the Slytherin House agreed, then you may proceed.”

“Thank you, Sir. Are you going to stay and listen?” Higgs asked.

“No. Though I expect a copy of the session's notes ready for me by our morning meeting tomorrow.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. I'll see you tomorrow.”

  
  


***

Bathsheda looked across the room excitedly. It was his first week back in the classroom and though Poppy had told him to be careful not to overtire himself, he felt energized. Master Futhark had done a fantastic job teaching while he had been asleep and the classes were on track. The fifth and seventh years were well set for their tests in two months and the other years had all been diligent in their work while he was gone.

Not that he expected anything else from his old master. Futhark was stern, and standoffish on the surface. But he was a quietly brilliant man and had been an excellent master to study under. When he had woken and Master Futhark had been there to greet him, he had immediately known that he had almost died and that his students had been well taken care of while he lay on death's door. Nothing short of a near-fatal encounter would have dragged Futhark to Scotland from his home in Denmark. The runic scholar was not known for his patience and Bathsheda would have paid good money to see his students react to the man the first week he had taught.

Actually, in many ways, his old runes master reminded him of Severus. Neither one of them talked much or readily made friends. But they were both fiercely loyal and good men at heart. Bathsheda knew that he was lucky to have had both of them watching over him while he was poisoned.

He had been slightly disappointed that Master Futhark and Filius had discovered the defense curse while he had been sleeping. Though being able to see the destruction of the curse had been quite satisfying. At the moment, he was mostly worried about doing his classes justice. Not only did he have less energy than usual, but he was also worried about his lesson plans. In light of the attack against him and Severus, he had decided to change the lesson plans slightly for the rest of the year for all the classes that didn't have Ministry tests at the end of the year.

He had wrapped up Futhark's last lesson and it was now as good a time as any to explain to the third years what the new plan was. “Alright then class, quills down for a few minutes.

“Now, you all should know that outside of school, the Ministry does not allow underage magic. Who here can tell me how they monitor the use of underage magic?”

Hermione Granger raised her hand and waited on him to call on her. “The Ministry puts a trace on all wands sold to anyone under the age of seventeen. When we reach our seventeenth birthday, the spell deactivates.”

“Five points to Gryffindor Miss Granger. But is the Ministry tracking limited to wands?”

“No,” Harry Potter waved his hand. “Last summer the Ministry sent me a notice about underage magic when a house elf was visiting me.”

“Excellent. Can anyone explain the difference in the Ministry's tracking charms between these two instances?”

Wayne Hopkins waved his hand lazily, “The Ministry puts monitoring charms on muggle dwellings with underage wizarding children but no adult wizards.”

“Excellent Mr. Hopkins – five points to Hufflepuff. Now can anyone tell me why the Ministry would feel it necessary to put charms on muggle dwellings in addition to the trace on wands?”

“Because the Ministry is run by pureblood bigots?” Justin Finch-Fletchly chuckled.

“It may seem that way,” Bathsheda gave a light laugh, “But there is a good reason for the extra charm.”

Hermione Granger waved her hand again. “It's because of accidental magic Professor Babbling. The Ministry is worried that they might have to interfere with accidental magic. So they put a charm on muggleborn dwellings so that they can monitor whether or not they need to send out an obliviator or a Ministry official to clean up any accidents.”

“Perfect – another five points to Gryffindor. The Ministry's strictures against underage magic might seem restrictive, but they are well-intentioned. Without an adult wizard there to monitor magic, bad things can happen. And if you work your magical core too fast you can harm yourself like pulling a muscle from overworking it so even if you are being safe, having a summer off from magic gives you time to replenish your core. Now for ten points, what type of magic is missed by both Ministry monitoring charms?”

No one raised their hand until Mr. Hopkins' hand rose slowly. “Runes, Professor?”

Bathsheda rocked slightly on his heels. “Yes, Mr. Hopkins! The Ministry charms don't extend to runes carved and then activated without a wand. I supposed Professor Vector would want me to point out that arithmancy without a wand is also overlooked. Both types of magic usually use a wand to power them, but runes and arithmancy are both easily powered without a wand. You can channel the magic through your hands to power runes and the better you get at it, the better you can get at wandless magic in other subjects.”

“What about potions?” Mr. Finch-Fletchy asked. “Very few potions require wands.”

Bathsheda gave a light chuckle. “Sorry - take another five points, I thought that was obvious. Why else would Professor Snape instill such fear in you all if he was adamant that no one brew without his direct supervision? Improperly brewed potions have more immediate effects than the Ministry can monitor safely and part of what makes Professor Snape such a good teacher is that he keeps you from brewing potions at home. Now, back to runes. I am going to be changing the curriculum for the rest of the year. We are going to practice empowering runes without magic.

“Many of you live in old estates with family wards, but just as many of you do not. Therefore, we are going to learn about runic wards that you can protect your homes with and how to power them with wandless magic.”

“Isn't that illegal?” Hermione Granger demanded.

“Yes,” Bathsheda grinned at the room. “However, runes that aren't powered correctly aren't harmful. They won't do anything positive, as the magic fizzles out and poses no danger so I don't see any harm in teaching you all protective runes. I am not telling you to go home this summer and make sure your homes are warded against fire, or dementors, or other wizards. I am simply giving you the knowledge on how to make those wards once you are of age. It's your choice when you cast and power those runes. Remember, once runes are present, they periodically need to be charged, so even old family wards need to be replenished from time to time.”

“I don't think the Ministry would approve,” Mr. Macmillan said with a huff.

“Oh,” Bathsheda blinked. “How astonishing. Anyways, as I was saying, many of you might have learned about the runes against dementors from some of the older students. We will start with that rune and then move onto some of the other wards that protect most family estates. Do keep up.”

  
  


***

Severus looked up at the Slytherin who had knocked at his door. “Ah, Mr. Pucey. Right on time, I see. Please take a seat.” He gestured to the padded seat across from him and pushed his work to the left as he pulled out Adrian Pucey's file.

“Now then, I called you here today to discuss your safety at Hogwarts with Undersecretary Umbridge here. Has she approached you yet? Or has she made you uncomfortable in any way?”

Adrian Pucey shifted uncomfortably and scowled at the floor before mumbling incoherently.

Severus merely raised a brow and waited for the boy to speak. He had ruled his house with a firm hand for over ten years and was well equipped at handling his snakes.

“I don't need your help,” Pucey mumbled louder.

“I see,” Severus dragged his quill down the page in front of him. “Your father appears to be a part-owner of the Magical Menagerie. You seem to flourish well in your Care of Magical Creatures class so perhaps you will follow in your father's footsteps. However, your mother works in the Department of Magical Transportation as an administrator of the Floo Network. Or is this no longer the case?”

“She does Sir.”

“As I thought. Yet I see here that you didn't put your name down on the list of students in danger from Umbridge's machinations as I requested. Tell me Mr. Pucey, do you see yourself as more talented than a dark witch that has been practicing for over 30 years?”

“No Sir.”

“Then do you see yourself as more well connected than the Undersecretary? Perhaps you have a powerful relative that I have not noted in your file.”

“No Sir.”

“Then the only explanation I can think of is either you do not trust me to adequately assess a threat to my own house, or perhaps you are worried that putting your name up for public perusal will remind your housemates that you are second cousins with Harry Potter. Sorry, my apologies, second cousins once removed.”

Severus' voice became silkier the longer he talked. “But surely that can't be the case as over ten other Slytherins share the same familial connection with Harry Potter. Surely you are not endangering yourself and the rest of our house because of a paltry fear over a distant blood connection with Voldemort's enemy. Surely you aren't stupid enough to think that a society as inbred as the British Wizarding World would hold such a distant – unacknowledged – connection against you when most of the house has a similar issue? Or perhaps you were ashamed to admit that your mother doesn't have a large position in the Ministry. But that can't be when it is clear to all that your dad has an excellent position in life and your mother enjoys a simple life of public service. Very admirable indeed.”

Severus waited for Pucey to mumble into his knees before sighing loudly. “As I thought, this was a simple mistake on your part. No doubt you missed the sheet.” He quickly scrawled Pucey's name on the list of Slytherins with family in low positions in the ministry. “Now that we have that issue cleared up, I expect you to pay attention each morning and sign up for escorts as needed to and from classes and activities.”

He gave Pucey a piercing stare before dismissing him, “Do not disappoint me.”

  
  


***

_Dear Father,_

_The Slytherins are acting strangely. None of them are ever found alone anymore and the older years have taken to escorting the younger years wherever they go. At first, I thought they were planning something in retribution for Avery and Warrington's expulsion, but I don't think so anymore. Even the seventh years have been careful to never be caught out of their dungeon alone. I am not sure when this started, but it definitely wasn't right after the break. I first noticed this behavior a few days ago when first year Thaddius Nott (the Slytherin who was poisoned with us that day) started including Ashley Sheffield, Dennis Creevey, and Harriett Smith in every activity along with the other Slytherins. Not only are the other Slytherins not protesting the inclusion of muggleborns, but I have even caught some of the older students escorting the three younger Hufflepuffs when their classes don't align with the Slytherin classes._

_After I noticed the three of them hanging out with the Slytherins, I started finding other students from the other three houses being pulled into the Slytherin groups as well. From what we gather, this behavior started sometime after Undersecretary Umbridge arrived and is at the instigation of Professor Snape. As far as I can tell, Professor Snape tricked them into making a wager so they aren't able to discuss details, but I have determined that it definitely has something to do with the Undersecretary and that their Head of House doesn't want anyone near her._

_Professor Sprout said that Umbridge would be around for a few weeks while she investigated Bonham's work here at Hogwarts. She cautioned us that anyone under the age of 17 isn't allowed to be alone with her and that if she calls for us that we need to either request the presence of a professor or a guardian. But she hasn't called on us to protect each other like the Slytherins. So I thought I would write to you._

_I know that the Undersecretary is investigating death eaters, but is she someone we should worry about? Do you know anything about her visit? Do you want me to do anything? A few of the Ravenclaws were overheard discussing Umbridge and they seem to think that she is a sympathizer of the Dark Lord's but I have been unable to confirm where they heard that information. Is she an ally or someone to be watched?_

_Love, your son,_

_Wayne Bostock_

  
  


***

Severus looked up at the Slytherin who had knocked at his door. “Ah, Mr. Warrington. Right on time, I see. Please take a seat.” He gestured to the padded sweat across from him and pushed his work to the left as he pulled out Cassius Warrington's file.

“Now then, I called you here today to discuss your safety at Hogwarts with Undersecretary Umbridge here. Has she approached you yet? Or has she made you uncomfortable in any way?”

Cassius Warrington stared at him in surprise. “Neither of my parents work at the Ministry Sir.”

“Yes, but your older cousin was just convicted of crimes against the student body of Hogwarts. While the Slytherin House does not equate the two of you, I hope you are self-aware enough to recognize the danger Umbridge poses to you.” Severus gave him a long look before continuing, “The toad is likely to target you as a perceived connection. She will most likely try and use you to incriminate your family and friends or she will try to use you to ferret out details on death eater activities. You need to be prepared for her attacks.”

“My cousin tried to murder your niece Professor Snape, how can you possibly expect me to trust you?”

“Ah, interesting,” Severus sat back and steepled his fingers. He had not expected such plain speak from the boy. “I do not profess to have leniency against your cousin. Nor any of your elder relatives for that matter. However, you are a Slytherin and under my charge. Until you prove otherwise, I will treat you as innocent of your cousin's crimes.”

“That seems...”

“Unlikely? Too good to be true?” Severus shrugged before continuing, “Perhaps, but I was branded as irredeemable by professors of Hogwarts when I was younger than you and I swore long ago to never do the same. Our upbringings do not define us, Mr. Warrington. Nor do our choices at this age as you are still a child. Even if you are destined to make the same mistakes I made I would rather give you the chance to make those mistakes on your own than forcing you into them.

“That being said, as I said in our house meeting, should you try to harm a student on Hogwarts' grounds I will have little choice but to intervene. You have not spilled blood on these grounds, so you are still under my protection. This brings us back to my original questions. I do not trust Dolores Umbridge around you and I want to make sure that you are well protected while outside the Slytherin dorms.”

Severus coaxed Cassius Warrington into speaking and drew him out into discussing his normal schedule and the students who could be trusted to stand by his side. He hoped that his words didn't fall on deaf ears, but even if they did he still owed it to his house to protect them from Umbridge. They had been abandoned by Dumbledore for decades, and he had let Dumbledore manipulate him into ignoring his snakes to preserve his role as a spy. Well, he wasn't a spy any longer and it was time for him to start making an effort to save his house. He knew that it would take time for the students to trust him; time he did not have. But even if he could save none of them from walking a dark path at this late date, he had to try.

Not even future death eaters deserved to fall prey to Umbridge's manipulations. And perhaps if some of them could see that he was serious by stopping her, then they would trust him when it came to the death eaters. Severus remembered that her original Inquisitorial Squad was made primarily of Slytherins. While outwardly bombastic, they had all been children scarred and determined to protect their friends and families from Ministerial Retaliation. This time the Ministry wasn't waging a war of disinformation, but that made her no less dangerous. He knew that Dolores would find it harder to threaten his students into obeying her if they weren't alone, so his first step had been to provide them protection in numbers. Next would be to coax out those she targeted so that he could figure out what she wanted.

Unfortunately, many of his students were also too proud to admit they needed help and he was forced to track them down in private. The older students didn't trust him and the younger students didn't realize the real threat they faced. Severus could only hope the other teachers were having an easier time than he was.

  
  


***

“I say,” Bathsheda clapped his hands, “Let's get this meeting started.” He beamed at the room as he took a seat on a cushy armchair. It was his first house meeting as head of Gryffindor and he was excited to assume his responsibilities. “I am so proud to be your new head of house and excited to join the Gryffindor family. "Over the next two weeks, I am going to schedule meetings with each year and then follow those meetings up with individual meetings as I want to get to know each and every one of you. I'll start first with the seventh and fifth years to make sure you are on track for your O.W.L. and N.E.W.Ts before the second years so we can discuss what classes you want to sign up for. Next, I want to meet with the fourth years and the sixth years to ensure that you are on the proper career track before circling back to the first and third years. I am going to have open office hours three times a week so if you need to see me before then you can stop by, or I suppose you can request a meeting if the matter cannot wait. I know how the other houses study groups are set up as Professor Flitwick went on at some length about Ravenclaw's study groups and the other two heads gave similar advice, and since it is in the middle of the school year, I think for the time being we will continue with the system Professor McGonagall has in place. I'll match her meeting schedules for the house, study groups, whatever. But when you all return next year, expect me to adapt head duties to fit my own leadership style. I will strive to be the best head I can be.”

His babbling wound down and he looked around the room filled with quiet mumblings before Percy Weasley, the head boy, spoke up. “Uh, Sir, we don't have study groups.”

Bathsheda's face fell. “Well, that won't do. No wonder Gryffindor trails the other three houses academically.” His mouth tightened before he smiled again and pointed towards a small door near the back of the room that led to a study. “There are seven years and seven days of the week, from now on until I can meet with you all and set up a better study group setup, each year will spend one night a week in the study working. We will start with first years on Mondays, second years on Tuesdays, and so forth.

“Alright, we will circle back to study groups at a later meeting. Now I know you had monthly house meetings before, and I still plan on holding those, but for the time being, I want to keep a closer eye on the house. There has been a lot of upheaval in the school the past three months and I want to make sure you all feel safe. So, I will be holding weekly meetings in addition to my office hours. The monthly meeting on the first Tuesday of the month will be mandatory, but the other Tuesday night meetings will not. If there is nothing to discuss then I will use the time to be available for help with homework.”

He noted most of the students' faces when he mentioned monthly meetings and inferred that they hadn't been having those either. Instead of stopping to discuss he plowed ahead with other house business, reminding the students of the new student bill of rights and the teaching code of conduct that clearly outlined punishments for transgressions. Most of the house hadn't read the details about the new standardized detentions and point loss, so he went through the list of school rules and their new standard punishments.

When that wrapped up Bathsheda had one last topic before he closed. “I know there will be some adjustment as you all adapt to having a new head, but I am sure in time we will all get along. Now, on a final note, the staff has some concerns about Undersecretary Umbridge's presence here at Hogwarts. We all know that she is here to investigate Bonham's actions while he was here. So far she has been sitting in on various classes and questioning teachers. I myself sat with her for a few hours yesterday. However, she has also pulled some students aside for questions on their involvement with Bonham. It is school and Ministry policy that no one under the age of 17 can be questioned alone, so if she comes to speak to you I expect that you send for a teacher immediately. The house elves have been notified to respond to summons from students for the time being – only in regards to tracking down professors. As your head, I am available at any time, but if you feel more comfortable requesting Professor McGonagall or another professor then that is fine.”

Percy raised his hand, “What if we are over 17? School policy instituted in 1827 states that we can request a witness for any meeting held on Hogwarts' grounds.”

“I say, I was not aware of that stipulation,” Bathsheda smiled widely at him. “Of course, if that is school policy then anyone is eligible to request a witness via the house elves. On a personal note, if you ever feel uncomfortable being alone with a professor during detention, or at any other time, I want you to speak up. While I can personally attest to the integrity of your new defense teacher, Futhark is an unusual case. I don't want any of you to feel uncomfortable. And if some of you do not wish to be alone when we meet, you are welcome to bring a friend or another professor or even request the presence of a guardian. I did lay a hand on the ward stone and take the oath of Gryffindor's Head of House that 'I would protect this house and the students within; that I would bear no ill will to Hogwarts and do my best to further the honor of this house while allowing all students to learn.' While not a guarantee on my good intentions I hope it at least assures you that I am not a death eater in disguise.”

Bathsheda gave a light chuckle and was relieved to see the house laugh with him. He thought that was enough for now. Though he wanted to keep his house away from Umbridge entirely, he and Severus had discussed the matter and agreed that he didn't know the students well enough to create a protection scheme like Severus had done with the Slytherins. Severus had offered up a few suggestions and he was going to talk to those students individually, along with those he knew well from class, and get them to work on protecting one another. He was hoping to meet with Oliver Wood and Percy Weasly first – as quidditch captain and head boy he thought they would be the best at keeping track of the students that needed help from Umbridge. And Severus had mentioned a boy, Jason Robards, who had taken it upon himself to organize a few students to help brew antidotes. The boy was looking to follow his father's footsteps into the aurors and Severus was thought he had the brains to figure out who and how would need looking after in the house of the lions. Hopefully, between those three, Umbridge could be kept away from his new house.

Severus hadn't been very forthcoming as to why he despised the Undersecretary, but it was clear that he loathed her. He was convinced that she was a real danger to Hogwarts, and while Bathsheda didn't know how the other heads were taking Severus' concerns, he was determined not to drop his guard again. The safety of the school had been violated too many times this year and while Bathsheda wasn't sure exactly what would make a good head, he knew that ensuring the safety of the students was key.

  
  


***

_Master Snape_

_If I didn't know better I would have to conclude that you made it your mission in life to singlehandedly overthrow the Ministry. Please assure Auror Scrimgeour that you are not attempting to undermine the British Government before the Head Auror has an aneurysm. I need him healthy for the upcoming personel audit you have created._

_As to your last correspondence, we investigated your_ _claims and did in fact find Barty Crouch Jr. being kept prisoner in his father's home. Crouch Sr. has not only been removed as the head of the_ _Department of International Magical Cooperation, but the entire department is also under review. Though one could argue that they were already under review thanks to their mishandling of ICW compliance, so it appears as if the department is going to be disbanded and part of the Ministry is going to be restructured. Crouch Jr. was administered your UnBinding Potion before he was given the dementor's kiss. Unfortunately, as his father was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban abetting a prison escape and use of an Unforgivable on his son, there is no one to care for the body and he has been remanded back to Azkaban into the care of the guards there. Rest assured that the kiss was administered successfully and he no longer poses any danger._

_The trial for Crouch Sr. should have been held in a closed session of the Wizengamot, but a new bill that was passed over Easter Break made closed courts for felonies illegal. I do not doubt that details will soon be published in the press. Especially considering the recent interest in death eaters that Bonham has stirred up. We were able to keep your name out of all paperwork as an anonymous tip was credited with sending the aurors to Crouch's residence. I burned your letter and I suggest you do the same to this letter so that there is no evidence left behind of your involvement._

_Are there any other death eaters hiding out that we should be aware of? Or any other issues we should take care of before the Ministry is reorganized?_

_With Appreciation,_

_Amelia Bones_

  
  


_***_

_Madam Bones and Auror Scrimgeour,_

_I assume that you both will read this letter so I will not bother sending two copies._

_Well done in handling the Crouch situation so quickly. I admit to being impressed by your response and the swift justice. While I know both men to be guilty of their crimes, I was relieved to hear that they had court cases that used veritaserum and the use of pensieves so that justice could be reached honorably. The recent prison reform has been a long time coming. Maybe the next step might be a prison without dementors? Creatures that are guaranteed to return to Voldemort's service should not be guarding our prison no matter how much easier that makes your job in times of peace. I can promise you that when he returns, dementors will be among the first of his recruits as they were last time._

_It has recently come to my attention that a seventh year, Percy Weasley, is planning on sitting for the N.E.W.T. in International Law this June along with Wizarding Law and Government. While the boy is a bit punctilious and cares more for the minutia of Wizarding Law than is healthy, he is a hard worker and would be a good asset to your department if any of the restructurings affect your department. If not, perhaps you can steer another department head his way that will need to weigh through decades of past laws to bring them up to accordance with ICW regulations._

_My only other suggestion for your Ministry reorganization is that you get the Minister a press secretary. Have you read the drivel that the Prophet repeats? Barring that, maybe someone who is responsible for reviewing the Ministry statements given to the press so that I feel less inclined to light the paper on fire._

_I can assure you both that I have neither time nor the inclination to overthrow the Ministry. The only job less appealing than being a potions professor at a school filled with dunderheads would be working with the imbeciles that fill the Ministry. I have few friends and no patience for social niceties. As far as I can tell politicians are all pompous bores and I can't be bothered to care about your jobs enough to want them._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_P.S.: I would like the use of Aurors Dawlish and Robards next weekend if you can spare them. I have a lead on one of the missing items, but acquiring it might be illegal so this should stay off the books for now._


	43. Stress Levels are Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is seriously stressed over Umbridge and isn't afraid to let his temper out.

#  **Chapter 43: Stress Levels are Rising**

  
  


The classroom door opened to reveal Neville Longbottom. The Gryffindor ignored Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the back row working on their homework and Draco scrubbing cauldrons at the sinks and instead crossed the room to stand in front of Severus' desk. The potion master was overseeing Draco's detention for trying to sabotage Harry's potion in class today and his two lackeys were here to escort Draco to and from the common room. One side effect of Severus' rules about not being out alone was that Slytherins had to bring friends with them to detention. The other professors had agreed to allow the 'escorts' to study in the background, but it had curbed many of his house's detentions as few people were willing to sit in on uncomfortable study halls repeatedly.

Except for Draco Malfoy of course. Unfortunately, his lackeys were still following the boy's every demand so he had no one to reign him in. The boy was remarkably consistent no matter the events going on in the rest of the world. His obsession with Harry Potter would likely take precedence over Voldemort appearing in the Great Hall and challenging Dumbledore to a duel. It used to drive Severus crazy in the old timeline, but after everything that had gone on, the rivalry gave him more normality than anything else in this world.

Unsurprisingly, Draco's cleaning had slowed as he watched Longbottom approach Severus' desk. He returned to his scrubbing when he noticed Severus' eyes on him, but he was no doubt doing his best to eavesdrop.

He put down his quill over a half graded paper and gave the boy his attention. "Mr. Longbottom, is there a reason you find yourself in my classroom tonight?”

“Well Sir, I was wondering, if it was true that Bonham cast the Cruciatus curse on you when he attacked you?”

“It is,” Severus' brows rose in surprise. Harry must have mentioned it to his friends since the details of his attack weren't public knowledge. The students knew he was using a cane, but little else.

“Well, I heard that you took a potion that helped control the after effects. But I haven't heard of such a potion and I was wondering what it was.”

Severus shrugged, “It is a potion of my own invention and not available for public use. Madam Pomfrey is one of only a few people that know about it.”

“With all due respect, why haven't you published it?”

“The short answer is that the potion isn't ready yet. It doesn't quite work right. But there is a much longer answer about how not all knowledge should be made public.” Severus sighed, “I assume this is about your parents?”

“Yes Sir. The healers at St. Mungo's gave up long ago. They can't do anything to help them. But maybe your potion can help,” Neville burst out. “I don't see why you never published what you had. Even if it doesn't work right, it could help people.”

He crossed his arms and tapped a slender finger against his elbow as he debated what to say. He thought about setting a privacy ward, but this was something that might help Draco to hear. “You must remember Mr. Longbottom that until this year I was still a spy for Dumbledore. It would have been _disloyal_ for a death eater to create such a potion. In a better world, this knowledge would not be fit for a child of your age's ears. But this isn't a better world, and you will be safer with the truth. The Dark Lord enjoyed torturing his followers. He felt it served to remind us of our place as wizards weaker than him. When he was angry, or particularly happy, he would do it himself. However, when he was simply bored he would have his followers practice on one another. Complaining was seen as a sign of weakness. I have no doubt that is why the raids got worse over time as death eaters sought to distract their fellows with public attacks instead of using magic on ourselves. If anyone had found out about my work, they would have used it as an excuse to cause more harm not only to me but to others. The more you learn about the darker side to life, you will come to find that not all knowledge should be shared as good can be twisted to cause harm just as easily as dark spells can.”

“You used to cast the Cruciatus curse for fun?”

“I was never a very good death eater,” Severus said with a twisted scowl. He remembered getting out of a great many unpleasant activities because he had to brew something, but he had still had to participate every now and then. He had never joined for the revels as some of the more twisted. That aspect had always been an unpleasant pill he had had to swallow, though his hands weren't clean by any measure he had never enjoyed fighting or abusing people. “Some, like those that tortured your parents, might have done it for fun. But many of us found ourselves trapped just as much in the nightmare as those that opposed Voldemort.”

“Have you cast it?”

“Of course.”

“Could you cast it on me?”

“No,” Severus said with a dark frown.

“I want to know what they felt! I have the right to know.”

“Maybe, but you won't experience it at my hand.” Severus' voice gentled, “Neville, I have no doubt that by the time this war is done you will be cursed many times. There is no getting out of it if you join the fight. But, I won't hurt you ahead of time so that you can have something in common with your parents or learn to fight through the pain or whatever notion has gotten into your head. That isn't the kind of man I am and it isn't something that will help you in the long run.”

“I want to do something. I don't want to just sit back and wait for them to kill me.” Neville's chin fell to his chest and he became quiet.

“Gryffindor's – so hot-headed,” Severus said fondly. He remembered Lily and her friend Marry saying the same thing in his fifth year. There had been a club back then for muggleborns and half-bloods. Lily had gone every week and he had allowed himself to be dragged there on occasion. It had been political grandstanding for the most part. They had all been concerned with standing up to pureblood bigotry, but they had never sat down and come up with an organized plan to fight the intolerance. It was like they thought they could win on the strength of their courage alone.

“Your mother and father wouldn't want you to go looking for a fight, they would want you to spend this time getting better at defense. Work on your shields and other spells.”

“What about other spells... like stronger spells to protect my family? They say you know that sort of stuff.”

“Mr. Longbottom I do hope you aren't talking about dark magic for revenge purposes,” Severus said sternly. “Revenge rarely gives the satisfaction you expect. And what kind of revenge could you take? As of this past week when Barty Crouch Jr received the dementor's kiss the four death eaters that tortured your parents have all been kissed and as are as good as dead. If you were to hurt them then you would be no better than those you hate.” Severus laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You need to concentrate on the people still alive and becoming a wizard that can stand up for those that can't protect themselves. I know you have it in you and I look forward to the man you are going to grow up to be.”

Neville deflated at his admonishment but straightened by the end. “What about my parents Professor? Is there anything you can do?”

Severus leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips in thought. He was overtaxed as it was. Perhaps after the Horcruxes were destroyed, he would have time, but that wasn't fair to Longbottom. He had created the potion a few months before he changed allegiance to Dumbledore, and it had provided some relief, but he had always meant to go back and make it better one day. After Lily had died he had stopped working on it and just never found the interest to go back back to it. But he still had his old notes and another potioner could build off of them. He picked up his quill and grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment. “I don't have the time to work on the potion, but I am willing to give you my notes. I'll need a bit of time to collect them and make sure they are complete. In the meantime, I will give you three names of potioners who might be willing to work on a potion for your parents. You will have to pay them, so you will need to get permission from your grandmother or talk to the goblins about using your own trust vault if you have access to it. And you probably don't want all three, so I suggest you write to them, see who is interested and come to an agreement. It just so happens that these three are already signed up to attend a conference with me in Italy this August. If one of them signs a contract with you, we can meet to discuss my notes at the conference. You may not give them access to my notes before they sign the contract, and I want to review it to make sure that there is a stipulation that they can't steal my research without giving me credit. But if that sounds acceptable to you, I am willing to give you free access to my notes on the crucio relief serum.”

Neville's jaw dropped and he nodded his head. “Oh yes Sir!” He grabbed the paper and stared at it intently before his natural shyness came over him. “Thank you, Sir. I suppose it was silly to think you had time to help while Voldemort is still alive.”

“Never apologize for asking for help Mr. Longbottom, but you are correct,” he gave a soft smile. “I am sorry to admit that Voldemort and his supporters are keeping me too busy to focus on such a project.”

“What's next Professor Snape? Anything I can do?”

“Well,” - what Severus was about to say was cut off by the door opening again. Only this time it opened to reveal Dolores Umbridge with a wide self-satisfied smile.

“I think that is enough for tonight,” Severus smoothly said. “Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, that is the end of your detention.” He waved his wand and Draco's cauldrons were neatly put away and the other boys' school work quickly packed up. “Why don't you escort the Gryffindor back to his common room. So close to curfew, we wouldn't want him to get lost.”

The four boys ran from the room with murmured “Good Night Professor,” and left him alone with the diminutive pink witch. He eyed her consideringly before he spoke, “I expected you sometime soon. Why don't you come to my office for a cup of tea while we talk? It is more comfortable than the classroom.”

She gave him a syrupy smile and followed him into his office.

Severus summoned a tea set and levitated his teapot from the sideboard next to his coffee pot. He poured them both tea and handed her the cup before pushing the cream and sugar towards Umbridge. “If you need a lemon, we can call one of the house elves.”

“Oh this is quite fine,” Umbridge tittered. “I don't take lemon with my tea.”

“Very good. Now then Madam, what can I do for you?”

She took a sip of her tea and gave him a wide smile. “Not much Professor Snape, I simply wanted to hear your side of Bonham's presence here. From all accounts, the two of you were quite close.”

“I admit to being taken in by the auror,” Severus stirred his cup. “Bonham struck up a friendship with me by discussing the upcoming werewolf school. He asked for my help in working on the school's paperwork.”

“So you met often you would say? To discuss school matters? Did he ever question you on your work as a death eater?”

“Some, but not really. It was mostly school talk.”

“And after Professor Babbling, the poor man, was poisoned, what did your talks consist of?”

“Still the new school for the most part,” Severus said stiffly. “Some discussion on the antidotes.” He sighed exaggeratedly, “I wish I had more contacts at the Ministry. Perhaps if I knew more Ministry personnel I would have realized how suspicious the man was. I simply thought that was how all aurors acted.”

Umbridge gave him a pitying smile. “So understandable Severus. I am sure the man overwhelmed you. He was skilled at hiding his intentions. He hid under Barty Crouch's nose during the last war and was one of Auror Scrimgeour's most trusted investigators. Clearly, the man took you in.”

Severus frowned woefully at her. “Just so, Dolores, I am so glad you understand.”

“Perfectly reasonable Severus. I know being cooped up in this castle has left you dreadfully cut off from society. You can't be expected to understand the politics going on around you.”

He had to forcefully bite his tongue as he inclined his head. His occlumency barriers were in full force now as they helped dull his emotions and clear his mind. He had a plan and couldn't let his formidable temper take control of this conversation. “I do admit to not paying attention to the greater wizarding world. I had no idea that most of Britain thought Voldemort was dead, not just weakened until after I revealed the UnBinding Potion. I was shocked.”

“Ah, no doubt that must have come as a shock,” Dolores slurped the rest of her teacup. Severus refilled her cup and waited for her to add sugar and cream. “You poor man, you must be so confused by the past few months.”

“Just so,” Severus gave her a sorrowful look. “You must tell me what is happening. Perhaps you can explain what is going on and I can help you.”

She took a large gulp of her tea and smirked. “I told Cornelius that you just needed a heavy hand. Don't worry I am here now. Just leave it all to me.”

“Oh good, Dolores. Just let me know what is needed.”

“Hem, Hem I'll take care of everything Severus.”

“Such a relief,” he gave her a smarmy smile and looked into her glassy eyes. “Now, why don't you tell me what you have planned here at Hogwarts and let me know how I can help.”

“Oh yes, well first I need to...”

Dolores' voice smoothed out and Severus grabbed a quill to take notes. She would answer all of his questions and go to bed with a faint headache. Only to wake up tomorrow with a hazy memory of them taking a polite tea together. He wanted to give a cackle of glee but subdued the feeling as unbecoming. It was a little too reminiscent of Bellatrix for him, but he was tempted to channel her thirst for retribution when it came to this toad.

***

_Dear Minsitry Imbeciles,_

_I take it back. I will burn the Ministry to the ground._

_I just had the most fascinating meeting with Dolores Umbridge. She claims that she is top of the list for consideration of Headmaster of the new werewolf school. Surely she is joking. Surely the Ministry isn't dimwitted to the extent of considering a known werewolf hater as so much as a janitor of the new school._

_Seeing as how Bonham told me almost the exact same thing last January I am giving you the benefit of the doubt at the moment. However, if this is true I am giving you a warning that I would rather see Voldemort Imperio the minister himself than allow that woman power over a single child._

_I know over a hundred untraceable poisons._

_S.S._

_***_

He had tried to make it to breakfast early, but his house meeting had gone long as the day's schedule had a great many conflicts to work out escorts by the safer students. Since he couldn't speak freely at the table, he spelled notes to Scamander and Rosemerta asking them to meet him in the kitchens right after breakfast. They both read their notes surreptitiously before vanishing them, so he had to assume that they would meet him as he asked.

Rosemerta was the first to rise, and Scamander walked out with her. Severus finished his plate and was out the door less than ten minutes behind them. He met them in the kitchens, and they had already set out tea for themselves and coffee for him. Before he spoke, he took a soothing sip of coffee and let the caffeine soak in.

Nodding his thanks for the cup, he began to speak. “At this point, every student in the castle is aware that they don't have to speak with Undersecretary Umbridge alone, but I am worried that many of them will feel pressured to speak with her. While the house elves have been told to fetch professors if called by a student, I worry that it is not enough. I have made all the Slytherins aware that I do not trust her and I have asked the house elf Dobby to watch over her rooms and summon a staff member if she brings a student back to question them. But I still worry.

Severus turned his head between the two. “At the moment I am concerned about the new wards. I know that Dolores Umbridge possesses a blood quill. She will use it on the students at some point as she revels in power over others. The only question in my mind is when. So I ask you both. When will the wards be finalized and did you add blood quills as I asked?”

“Blood quills are class four dark objects. Are you sure she would bring one into the school?” Miss Rosemerta asked.

“Unfortunately, she came to this school looking for a scapegoat. It doesn't look good on the Ministry that they had a closeted death eater working as an auror for decades. She has convinced Fudge that there might be someone at Hogwarts who corrupted the man. Their plan is to find a patsy here and blame Bonham's defection on Hogwarts. She has already set her sights on Hagrid since she hates half-breeds as much as she does werewolves and knows that Hagrid is half-giant from his Ministry files. And the use of blood quills on creatures and half-breeds aren't illegal. No doubt a loophole in the law she wrote herself. I believe her plan is to trick him into signing a confession with the blood quill, but I have no doubt that she will try and use the quill on other people in the castle. She is a narcissistic megalomaniac who gets off on power trips over those weaker than herself. She wouldn't pass up this opportunity.”

“Are you certain?” Heather gasped.

“I might have dosed her with a mild compulsion potion last night and asked her a few questions,” Severus admitted unashamedly.

They both evinced some surprise at his admission, but they quickly agreed to do as he asked. “Well, we were waiting on the goblins to come and update some of their wards around the castle before we buried the ward stones again, but I suppose we could put those off till the summer. It will be at least another month before the goblins can come out, and as she is an imminent threat,” the groundskeeper paused for Severus to nod before continuing, “we can activate those wards now.”

“I know it means more work for you both over the summer, but I believe that woman is a true danger to the students.”

The two newest members of staff exchanged looks but nodded. Severus could tell that Hogwarts considered these two the first line of defense of the school. The castle's magic had settled on them in a way it had never done for Hagrid or Filch. Since the castle accepted them, Severus was willing to leave the wards in their hands. He had legilimized them both and they seemed safe. Though, after the disaster with Bonham, he was using his secret connection as headmaster to double check the wards behind them. Maybe with a bit more time, he would come to trust them completely, but he wasn't sure if their loyalty was to the school or the Headmaster. Scamander's grandfather had been Dumbledore's ally in the war against Grindelwald. Since Pickett Scamander had accepted the Groundskeeper post so readily, it did make Severus wonder whether or not the man was also an ally of Dumbledore through his family. Though Severus himself appeared to be Dumbledore's man, his loyalty had switched to the school when he had become Headmaster and it wasn't until he had come back in time that he realized what a difference it made.

Dumbledore had long ago stopped requiring the vow of loyalty to Hogwarts that all staff were supposed to make when they took up their positions. Even the new teaching charter didn't quite cover everything. Severus had never taken the vow himself since Dumbledore had insisted it would limit his spying duties. But after he had become Headmaster, Severus had realized that if Dumbledore had 'forced' him to take the oath, it would have allowed him to be a better teacher and actually would have protected him from Voldemort's displeasure. There was nothing to be done now, but it was something to think about for future staff members.

***

Severus exited the floo into the Three Broomsticks and looked around. There weren't that many people around, so he ordered a gilly water and pumpkin scone from Madam Rosemerta and took a booth. Since the place was dead, he got his order quickly and sat quietly waiting.

His scone was gone by the time Aurors Dawlish and Robards walked through the front door. They ordered tea and scones of their own before joining him at his table. He made small talk while they ate their own scones and drank their tea. Dawlish had tried to make small talk about the quidditch season, but Severus rolled his eyes and redirected the conversation to nonconfidential Ministry matters. No one would believe him willing to participate in a quidditch conversation, but rehashing Ministry news wouldn't seem out of place to anyone who knew the three of them.

Once they were all done, Severus paid for the three of them and they took their leave of Madam Rosemerta and walked onto the streets of Hogsmeade. They continue with their idle chatter and Severus leads them towards Hogwarts. Once they are clear of the village, Severus stops them and casts some privacy wards.

“We are alone. Thank you both for meeting me.”

“What's up Snape? All Bones and Scrimgeour said was that you had a lead, but it might get a bit 'harry' and that we needed to keep it quiet.”

“I do have a lead, but it involves some breaking and entering. I told them it might be illegal, but it is actually entirely illegal as we will be entering a residence without a warrant.”

“This place empty?” Dawlish asked.

“Yes – the owner is busy with Miss Rosemerta, the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. The two of them are going to be retracing Bonham's steps through the castle for the entire day.”

The two aurors looked at each other and raised mirroring brows. “Umbridge?” they said in unison.

He handed them both a sketch of the golden locket. “Yes, we are looking for this. It definitely is a Horcrux, but I am not sure of the exact location. I know that she has had possession of it at some point in her life, but I don't know for sure if she has it now. I had the house elves search her quarters in Hogwarts, and they found nothing. I am hoping we can find it at her home today, but if not then you both will need to break into her office at the Ministry.”

“Umbridge has a Horcrux? Did you know about this before she came to Hogwarts? Rufus said you were being kind of irrational when it came to her.”

“Yes, however, that isn't the reason I don't want her at my school. She is vile even without the pull of Voldemort's soul. She cares nothing for the suffering of others; in fact, I think that she takes great joy in other people's pain. She is one of the most sadistic persons I have ever met, and that includes a great number of death eaters,” Severus said bitterly. No one could see how bad that woman was and it enraged him. How had she fooled so many people at the Ministry? If he hadn't lived through the last timeline, he wouldn't know anything about her, but he didn't understand how the people she worked with at the Ministry didn't see how sadistic she was.

“Do you have any proof? If she is as bad you say, then we can do something.”

Severus frowned in consternation, “Nothing concrete. But if you dig through her history at the Ministry, you can start to piece together what I am saying. I looked into her heart and it was dark.”

Robards huffed, “Plenty of people aren't good people. It doesn't mean that they are evil.”

“I agree, but not her. Either way, I am going to search her house today. Do you two want to come with?”

“You sure she has the locket?”

“No. But I know she has it at some point, and now is as good as time as any to check.”

“Fine,” Robards said. “We will come with you, and we will search her office if we don't find it today. But, if we don't find it then we want some more details.”

“Fine. I don't know where else it could be it isn't with her. So let's just see what happens.” Severus honestly wasn't sure where it could be if it wasn't in Umbridge's home. Maybe at her family estate? He didn't know much about her family, but that was the next step if they couldn't find it at her home or in her office. If not her family, then they would need to start looking into her friends or shops she frequented.

Hopefully, they found the locket today. Otherwise, he was going to have to come up with some weird story attributed to his role as a spy. It was almost too bad that Dumbledore hadn't gotten very far researching Horcruxes as the Headmaster would no doubt be able to spin some yarn. Oh well, worse came to worse, he was as adept at lying as Albus Dumbledore.

***

_Snape,_

_Amelia: We should remind you that we are heads of the aurors and the law enforcement. We have nothing to do with children or schooling. While creature rights do come under law enforcement, and I admit to overlooking that department to our detriment, I do hope you realize that the Ministry is big enough that neither of us has any direct interaction with the setup of the new werewolf school. We will look into this matter and see who else is up for the position. The Wizengamot is expected to appoint the Headmaster, and even if you hadn't brought this to my attention now, I would have caught it then and tried to insure one of the others gets the job._

_Rufus: I noticed that half the forms and school standards were written by you. How the hell did that even happen? Bonham hadn't been appointed Headmaster as he told you, but he had volunteered for the school board which is how he got appointed to Hogwarts. But don't dump this all on us, his name is on like 10% of the paperwork. He distracted you with paperwork!_

_I put your name on the list for prospective Headmasters for the new school. Clearly, you have certain ideas on how it should be run. Who better to make sure it goes alright?_

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones & Rufus Scrimgeour_

_***_

_Cretins,_

_If either one of you bothered to look at Umbridge's history of tampering with laws and abuse of her authority when I clearly warned you back in November that she was dangerous, then you could have gotten rid of her. You let her be shuttled to Fudge's office instead of dealing with her yourselves and now she is still off wreaking havoc. You should have fired her when you had the chance. If you can't be trusted to appropriately discipline your staff, how do you expect the rest of the country to trust you? This is why you have dark lords popping up every fifty years to revolutionize the populous._

_Instead, you left her to me. It's like you want me to clean up the Ministry's messes. Do you want me to run around and kill the rest of the death eaters for you? Should I paint all the good purebloods' doors in lambs' blood and call upon the gods to kill the rest?_

_As for your idiotic solution, I don't have time to be Headmaster of the werewolf school. Voldemort and his followers won't leave Hogwarts alone – trust me on this – and I won't leave my school undefended. Just leave the issue to me; I'll find you a new Headmaster, but you better be prepared to vote accordingly in the Wizengamot._

_Disappointedly,_

_Snape_

  
  


***

It was the beginning of the lesson and before he started, he had a small announcement to make. He knew it would be met with enthusiasm from most of the school, but Umbridge's interference was still a concern, so he needed the students to take this seriously. He had chosen the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lesson to be the first one to talk to as he thought it would be a good class to judge the gravitas of the matter. Ashley and her friends would feel comfortable enough to ask questions and he could use their responses to see whether or not he needed to change his approach for the other classes.

“Before we begin our lesson, I have an announcement to make. Now that Professor Babbling has healed, I am going to resume the potions club. I want to thank you all for your patience these past months, you have all done well letting me concentrate on creating antidotes and I hope that now that Professor Babbling has recovered you all will feel free to reach out to me once again. I am here for you no matter what you need.

“That being said, I have a special treat for potions club for the rest of the year. Professor Futhark is going to keep lecturing on curse-breaking Monday nights, and he is going to be taking over the Patronus lessons during the rest of the week. So the potions club is going to move to Thursday nights. But it going to be a little different. Many of you were poisoned by Avery, and I know how scary that must have been. I hope you all know that I never would have put your lives in danger if I had even suspected they were going to do something of that magnitude. I can't take back what happened, but I want to give you something to feel safer going forward.

“Those of you who come from pureblood families know that the head of the family has a family ring, as does the heir, and that there are many family jewelry pieces locked up in Gringotts. What you might not know is that most family jewelry pieces are imbued with protective magics.” Severus pulled out a heavy gold ring set with a blood-red stone that sparked darkly in the dim classroom light. “One of the things my master required of me when I was a potions apprentice was that I create a ring that could detect poisons. I don't wear it often here at Hogwarts, but it can detect almost every deadly toxin in the world hidden in food or drink. Most potion masters have a similar ring, as do older families. Some families have protective jewelry that protects against hexes and curses or ones that act as portkeys that active if the wearer is cursed. It's kind of like the amulets we created earlier this year that protect you all against dementors. In fact, the last week of school before the summer break, we are going to renew those dementor wards so that you are all protected during the summer. But I want you to feel safe during the summer from other things.

“So, for the rest of the year, every Thursday not only will I be hosting potions club, but many other professors are also going to meet. The goal is for you all to create protective jewelry pieces for yourselves and family members against spells or poisons. I will be helping you brew metals infused with potions that detect poisons or create shields. Hagrid will be leading groups into the forest to find gemstones to set into the jewelry pieces. Professor McGonagall will be hosting lessons in her classroom in transforming the metals into jewelry and Professor Babbling will be with her to help you etch runes into the metal to create defensive wards. Professor Flitwick is going to be in the charms classroom to teach you to imbue items with shields.

“Lastly, Professors Sinistra, Vector, and Gornuk are going to be in the history of magic classroom and they are going to be teaching you all how to stitch protective magic into your clothing and furniture. It is a bit old fashioned and hasn't been taught this century. However, one of the reasons old manors have such strong wards is that magical families used to do such things. Families used to build upon the protective magic generation after generation strengthening their homes. Goblins still use this type of magic in their homes so we are lucky to have Gornuk here to teach you this magic. Once you have learned how to add magic into your clothes and the furniture in your homes, you can come back to the potions classroom and I will teach you protective potions to add to paint, thread, and cloth and then you can go back and use the powered potions with Professors Gornuk, Vector, and Sinistra to make your decorative magic stronger.”

Severus gave them all an encouraging smile, “I know this all sounds a bit confusing, but all of us will be here to walk you step by step through the process. I also know that at eleven, your magical cores are still quite small and many of you might be worried that you won't be strong enough to make protective charms. We are going to work to partner younger students with older ones. Plus, everyone resonates with different types of magic. You might find a friend who is good at transfiguring metal while you are good at embroidery, so you can pair together to share your magic. Also, remember that this is a school. You can't get good at something unless you put in the practice.”

He had the board behind him pull up today's lesson and turned back to the class. “If you have any questions, you can talk to any of the professors I mentioned after class, but for now I want you all to turn to page 127. Today we are going to be brewing a stain remover. How well the potion turns out is going to be highly dependent on how finely you crush the barley chaff. The trick is to dice the chaff before you grind it with your mortar and pestle. Everyone take out your knives, make sure they are sharp, and begin. Before you can set up your cauldrons or get any other ingredients, I want to see everyone's ground chaff.”

He let the chatter build for a bit as the students got the barley chaff and began to work. Once everyone had begun, Severus began his three-legged trek around the room. He could check in with his students and subtly probe them on their understanding of the new Thursday meetings. He knew overall it was a good thing that he had started, but he wanted to make it sound casual enough that Umbridge would disregard it as a normal school club. Unfortunately, he didn't think he had quite the right handling of it yet, but hopefully, after a few classes he would figure out a way to underplay the importance of these protective lessons while still making them interesting enough for most of the student body to attend.

***

“Mr. Weasleys, please stay after,” Severus demanded as the class was packing up. He waited for the rest of the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class to exit the class before he used his wand to slam the door closed and set up privacy wards.

“Do you realize why I have asked you two to stay behind?” He asked icily.

“No,” one of the twins smirked casually.

“I see. So you thought I didn't notice you drop ashwinder eggs into Miles Bletchley's cauldron and dragon's blood into Cassius Warrington's cauldron. If I had not doused the flames you could have seriously injured a great number of your classmates.”

“Not sure what you mean Snape. I don't remember putting anything in Warrington's cauldron, do your George?”

“Nope. I certainly don't remember putting anything in Bletchley's cauldron. Old Snape must be mistaken.” The two twins winked at each other.

“Stop lying,” Severus growled. “I know that you are Fred and you are George and as you can't fool me with who you are, you certainly can't fool me with what you did. You are O.W.L. students and intelligent enough to know that what you did was dangerous.”

He glared at the two Weasleys. “Now, I know you both have a longstanding feud with Bletchley thanks to quidditch, but the only reason I can think that you would have targeted Cassius Warrington is that his cousin recently made some dark choices. This is absolutely foolish on your part as Cassius' mother was born a Prewett which makes him one of your own cousins. Cassius' own choices no more reflect his cousins than they do your own.”

The twins shrugged at him and smirked. They were so aggravating in their limited worldview. They reminded him of James Potter actually. He knew they became good businessmen in the last timeline and had put together that radio show to bring hope to the witches and wizards hiding from the corrupted Ministry. But in the here in now, they were simply dumb boys who didn't realize that a tie of green and silver didn't come with a pact with the devil.

“Fine, I will be reporting this to your new head of house and allow him to oversee your punishments for willful endangerment and bullying. For your punishment in knowingly violating clear safety protocols, I will be deducting 25 points each and requiring a two foot essay on safety with potions ingredients.”

The boys' smirks dropped, but they still stared at him defiantly.

“One more thing before you go,” Severus gritted his teeth. “I had thought after you gave Ron the map and apologized to him for not reporting Pettigrew in his bed, that you two had learned a lesson. I thought that you might have figured out that not everything in life is fun and games. I see now that I was wrong and they are still foolish boys. If you have one more safety violation in my class like today then you won't be welcome back next year no matter what potions O.W.L. you score.”

George gulped, “You know about the map?”

“Of course I know about the map,” Severus scowled. “You left your brother to have a panic attack. He almost choked on his own vomit because you couldn't be bothered to help him deal with a traumatic revelation. You gave him the map, a half-assed apology, and left him alone to go 'work on homework.' While you had been thoughtless, I still gave you the benefit of the doubt but I see that was misplaced.”

“He never said anything about a panic attack.”

Severus snorted. “Why would he? Not when you made it obvious how little you value his safety.”

“We didn't mean it like that,” George looked stricken.

“You are both careless, “ Severus scoffed. “Give me one example where you cared about anyone else's safety.”

“We helped Harry Potter learn how to fly!” Fred exclaimed.

“Something that directly benefited you as he was on your quidditch team. That doesn't count.”

“We helped Ginny-”

“Doesn't count,” Severus interrupted. “You ignored the fact that she was being possessed by Voldemort last year. Anything you say can be negated by you both feeling guilty about ignoring her last year.”

“Lune Lovegood was being bullied by some girls last week, and we gave them giant ears.”

“A prank that you enjoyed doing. But did you report it to a teacher or see that they were properly punished so that they wouldn't target her again? Or even speak to her to make sure she was alright?”

“What do you know about it, Snape? What's the last thing you did for someone else's safety. It isn't that easy,” Fred scowled at him darkly.

Severus laughed. “Easy? It is incredibly easy right now. Umbridge is wandering around the castle with a blood quill waiting to torture students. I have ensured that not a single Slytherin walks alone in this castle. Further, every single first and second year – including your sister – is being protected by a Slytherin in between their classes and the library and the Great Hall. Once Umbridge finally uses the quill, a new ward I helped set up will activate and she will be caught with a dark artifact. Literally, all you had to do to get that question right was to walk another student to class so that they weren't alone in the halls. But you both are too self-centered to even realize what is going on around you. Get out of my sight before I decide to punish you myself.” Severus turned on his heel and strode to his office.


	44. The Blood Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge uses the blood quill, but first Severus starts to plot her comeuppance.

#  **Chapter 44: The Blood Quill**

_Dear Esquire Galdek,_

_I hope this letter finds you and your family well and your coffers overflowing with gold. Since your daughter was cured of her lycanthropy, we have exchanged a few notes and you said that your family owes me a debt you can never repay. When I gave my colleague, Filius Flitwick, the Wolf's Succor potion to give to your daughter Diohx it was my hope to spread the news of the cure to the goblin community, not to incur oaths of loyalty or the like. However, I now find myself in need. It is my hope that you can help. If you and your wife are available to meet a night this week with a few colleagues and me, I would be most appreciative. I can arrange to use of of the meeting rooms at the potions' guild hose in London at your convenience. Though if it would make you feel more comfortable, I can ask that Filius arrange the use of a meeting room at the charms guild._

_Sincerely,_

_Potion Master Severus Snape_

Severus quickly opened his office door in response to the sharp knock and ushered in Flitwick and Gornuk before closing and locking the door behind them. “Thank you both for coming. Did anyone see either of you?”

“No. No Umbridge sightings, nor anyone else who might alert her.”

“Excellent, in that case, let us be off.” Severus lit his fireplace and took out his floo powder for them to use. “I'll go first since I have access to the potion guild's wards. Once I go through, I'll unlock the floo and you can come through.

The two professors nodded and Severus stepped into the floo. He was effortlessly transported to the potions' guild house and unlocked the floo, not only for the other Hogwarts professors but for his other guests. After they were all past the fireplace the house majordomo greeted them and led them to the meeting room that Severus had requested. It was a moderately sized room with a sturdy round oak conference table and comfortable leather chairs. There were books and potion tools displayed along most of the walls, showing off the history of the house, but it wasn't one of the workrooms or lecture halls, so Severus had thought it would serve the meeting well as neutral ground. If they had met a Hogwarts of Gringotts or even the Ministry, he felt that it would have given someone an advantage.

The majordomo showed them the well-stocked sideboard – with fresh tea, coffee, and filled decanters of various liquors along with trays of hors d'oeuvres and dessert of both the human and goblin variety. Severus assured the man that the room was fine and so he excused himself to await Severus' other guests in the hall.

The other two professors mixed themselves glasses of sazerac, while prepared he himself an Irish coffee. Once they had taken seats at the table, Filius asked him, “Are you going to tell us what all the secrecy is about now, or do we have to wait for your other guests?”

“No one else knows why I have invited you all here,” Severus admitted. “And I don't want to have to start over when the others show up. But I will tell you that the main reason for secrecy in the castle is Umbridge. No matter what happens here tonight, I would appreciate your discretion around her. She could make my plans much more difficult if she caught wind of them too soon.”

“This is about her investigation into Bonham then?” Gornuk asked. “I am afraid I won't be much help as I barely exchanged a handful of words with the man.”

“Ah, no. This is about an unrelated matter.”

“How intriguing,” Gornuk took a sip of his drink. “I must admit Hogwarts is very different from teaching history at the Goblin University in Alexandria. I had thought the biggest change would be adjusting to the younger years, but the number of intriguing extracurriculars required of this job is quite extraordinary.”

Severus flushed a little. “If you find my requests overtaxing, I meant no offense. You may feel free to tell me no whenever you wish.”

Gornuk waved him off, “Quite alright. It is nice to see the Headmaster so involved in the day-to-day lives of the students. I almost never saw the University's Head Chancellor outside of meetings and I doubt she even knew anyone's names outside of the department heads.”

“Not quite,” Filius chuckled, “Severus isn't headmaster. Albus Dumbledore is – but he is much the same as your old Chancellor as he is forever caught up in meetings at the Ministry and Hogwarts' paperwork and isn't much seen in the lives of the students.

“That can't be right,” Goruk blinked. “When I came to the school and reviewed Hogwarts' own history books it clearly listed Severus Snape as current Headmaster since July of last year when he took over from Albus Dumbledore.” The half-goblin and the goblin stared at each other before turning and studying Severus who glared moodily at them both. "Albus Dumbledore might have hired me, but besides from being responsible for the paperwork, he doesn't act much like a headmaster, whereas you are intimately connected with the castle itself."

“It's a little complicated right now. But as far as I am concerned, Albus is acting Headmaster and you should act accordingly. I would also appreciate it if this information stays between us,” Severus stared at them sternly.

“Well really, does Albus know he isn't headmaster anymore?”

Severus rolled his eyes, “He is _Acting_ Headmaster and no one knows. I wasn't even sure up until this moment exactly where I stood with the castle. I had thought of it more than an unofficial guardianship alongside the Headmaster.”

“Well, that isn't quite either,” Gornuk gave an uneasy chuckle. “The house elves all know, and Miss Rosemerta and Mr. Scamander of course. They came looking for the castle blueprints for their work with the wards and they said that the house elves and the castle answers to you. It's why they needed your approval on the wards, not Dumbledore's. Surely you knew.”

Severus gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead. He probably shouldn't have ignored the castle's response to his requests, but he had thought that his oaths as Headmaster had worked to put him on a level footing with Dumbledore in regards to Hogwarts, not that he had usurped the job completely. It had felt like a blessing, not another issue to worry about. And now he was going to have to worry about what would happen when Albus found out. Plus he really didn't want to deal with the notoriety of being Headmaster again. He needed to remain in his dungeon largely ignored by the world so that he could be free to plot and work behind the scenes. How was he to start influencing his snakes for the better if he wasn't with them every day?

“I thought Filius suggested they speak to me about the wards. I didn't guess that was a ruse as they needed my approval as Headmaster. I suppose it is something to think about later, but as it has no bearing on the events of tonight, I would rather not discuss it for now. Since we are free of Umbridge for the night, why don't we discuss any problems she has been giving you?”

“Undersecretary Umbridge does seem rather intent on history,” Gornuk frowned. “She visits at least one class a day and seems obsessed with what I have been teaching them about the Ministry and the goblin wars. I am not covering either of those two subjects in any of my classes and I find it most peculiar.”

They fell to talking about Umbridge, but it wasn't long before the door opened to reveal the next guest. Four ladies walked in through the doorway, and Severus quickly rose to greet them. He showed them the food and drinks and offered to fix their drinks while they filled their plates. He prepared the berry bellinis for the three ladies from Family Services and mixed a sidecar for the Matron of the orphanage as he knew their preferences from long acquaintance. Before he had a chance to introduce the ladies to the two professors, the door opened again to reveal a goblin couple.

Filius stood up to greet his aunt and uncle and introduce them to Severus. While he took them over to the sideboard, the door opened to reveal the last of their guests.

An ordinary-looking couple in their thirties stood hesitantly in the doorway, with the majordomo hovering behind them. “Hello? We got a letter from Mr. Snape asking us to meet him here,” the man asked uncertainly.

“Ah yes, that would be me,” Severus walked over and shook his hand. “My name is Severus Snape, but you can call me Severus.”

“Hello, I am Sylvester Prewett, and this my wife Beatrice, but she goes by Bea.” Severus shook her hand as well, as the man spoke. “Sorry if we are a bit late, the tube was delayed from some track work.”

“Not at all. Esquire Galdek and his wife arrived just before you walked in.”

“Oh good,” Bea sighed with relief. “The tube has been mental lately.”

“Well, when we finish here if you want one of us to apparate you home, that can be arranged. Unless you don't want magic near your home, then please ignore me.”

“No, that would be fine, we don't mind others using magic around us as long as you don't mind doing all the work!” Bea laughed.

“Good, now then why don't I show you the refreshments, and then I'll introduce you to the rest of my guests.” Severus led them to the side of the room and made small talk while they prepared their own plates and drinks before walking them over to the table and two empty seats.

When they were seated, he walked over to his own seat and sat down. “Good evening everyone, and thank you all for coming. We are all here now, so I think first off, I should introduce you all before I explain why I invited you here.” He took a sip of his warm drink before beginning. “For those of you who don't know me. I am Potion Master Severus Snape. I am a half-blood, a potions professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, an ex-death eater, an ex-spy for the Albus Dumbledore against Voldemort, and the recent inventor of a potion called the Wolf's Succor that can cure lycanthropy.

“To make it easiest, I'll go around the table clockwise. To my left is Professor Gornuk, the history of magic professor at Hogwarts. Beside him are Miss Jenny, Miss Tabitha, and Miss Nicole from the Department of Family Services at the Ministry of Magic. Due to the nature of their jobs, they prefer not to use their last names in business settings. Next is Matron Maggie Smith from the Wizarding Orphanage. Beside her is Dr. Beatrice, Bea, Prewett a squib from the Fudge family line that is a practicing psychologist here in London, and her husband, Mr. Sylvester Prewett, also a squib but from the Prewett family line who is a certified accountant also here in London. Continuing around the table, we have Lady Galdek and her husband, Esquire Galdek. I believe that Lady Galdek works for Gringotts and Esquire Galdek has been one of the goblin nations' ambassadors to the ICW for the past ten years. Lastly, we have their nephew, and my fellow Hogwarts professor, Duel Master, and Charms Master Filius Flitwick.

“I asked you all here today to discuss a very important matter. On September 1st of this year, the British Ministry of Magic is opening a school for all recently cured lycanthropes. Due to the constrictive laws that the Ministry has passed that are a violation of the ICW's own werewolf laws, the British Ministry has come under fire from the ICW and they are being forced to educate all cured werewolves that had been persecuted by British laws to international wizarding standards. As the creator of the potion that ended lycanthropy, you could say that I have a vested interest in having this school succeed. Which is why I have brought you all here today as I need your help for the school to succeed.

“I have spent the past few months working on the foundational paperwork of the school, but the government is currently in the midst of selecting the headmaster of the new school and the new school building. Unfortunately, the blasted Ministry can't even get that right and requires my interference. They are on the cusp of selecting one of the worst werewolf bigots out there – Dolores Umbridge herself, the creator of most of the werewolf laws that led the Ministry into the very trouble it now sits in.”

“This is troubling Severus, and I know how much you hate her. But what do you expect us to do?” Filius asked.

“Simple – I want Galdek to become Headmaster of the new school and I want the rest of you to help me make that happen.”

Galdek gave a deep raspy chuckle. “You want me, a goblin, to run a wizarding school? You are mad.”

“Angry yes, insane no.”

“And why would I ever want to run a school?”

“You work with wizards every day at the ICW, this would be a chance to help make the next generation better. Make them kinder, more intelligent humans. And it will be difficult at first, I won't lie and pretend it won't. But you have spent the last decade fighting for goblin rights at the ICW, becoming Headmaster of a Wizarding school will force the international community to reevaluate the expectations of goblin and wizarding relations.”

“It might change things in Britain, but it won't affect the international community at large. I can do more good at the ICW than at a school.”

“Perhaps, if it was a straightforward school. But this school can be so much more.” Severus leaned back and smirked at the table. “The ICW and the British Ministry agreed that the school would be open to all cured werewolves who were harmed by British laws and any wards of the state for the next five generations. Their intent was to not limit the age range of the students and to include any children of adult werewolves who couldn't afford schooling because their parents were prevented from having jobs. But they made a mistake – they left it too open-ended.

“They opened the school to werewolves of goblin descent and they left it open for them to learn wanded magic.” Severus took out a packet of papers and duplicated a copy for everyone at the table. “The first five pages are the agreement between the ICW and the Ministry and if you look at the third paragraph on the second page, you will see where they welcome all lycanthropes and their families to learn magic up to ICW educational standards, but on the fourth page if you look at clause 25, subsection c, this edict trumps all previous treaties, laws, and judiciary edicts in Britain over education and/or werewolves.”

Gornuk tore the pages apart and read the passages Severus had pointed out before starting at the beginning and reading the entire packet. The rest of the room followed his leave and Severus refilled his coffee cup while they were reviewing the agreement between the ICW and the Ministry.

When Gornuk finished he sat back and took off his glasses before rubbing his eyes “How is this possible? Who would write much less agree to something like this?”

Severus smirked, “The Ministry is filled with stupid people who don't pay attention to details. Their own hubris is their downfall in not considering contracts properly.”

“This is magically binding?” Lady Galdek pointed to the Ministry's signatures on the last page.

“All perfectly legal.”

Gornuk frowned at the signatures, “But why would the ICW lawyers write such a contract? Surely they would know that it would be dangerous to void all previous treaties for this one. This one law isn't comprehensive enough to take precedence over all other educational laws.”

“Take a look at the ICW authors,” Galdek started to smile. “I know these wizards from the creatures' rights committee of the ICW. They have been working with me to overturn some of the goblin restrictions.” He looked around in wonder, “They knew there were goblin werewolves, we had spoken of my daughter before. They must have known what they were doing. They found a way to break the binds of the past without anyone knowing.”

“Our daughter can learn to use a wand?” Lady Galdek said in wonder. “Without starting another goblin war, she can learn to use a wand?”

“Yes – and as her family members, technically you are eligible to take those same classes even though you are her parents. The family rule wasn't limited to children and grandchildren but is for all family. It is why I thought it best to have a goblin Headmaster as you can start slow with the cured werewolf goblins, get the school established, and then start including more and more goblin family members.”

“So... all British werewolves and their families are eligible for free schooling at this new school no matter what race? And they have to be educated per the ICW wizarding standards which includes wanded magic? I know we have received a bunch of new files from affected wizarding families, but I don't think they included goblin families. Did you want our help in supporting the goblin students too?” Jenny clarified.

“Yes – and in case you missed it, the new law includes wards of the state as students of this new school. So not only will werewolves be there, but so will the orphans at the Wizarding Orphanage as they are all legally listed as wards of the state.”

“Really?” The Matron sat forward and flipped through the contract a bit more intently.

“Yes. I believe you have Minerva to thank for that. She spent a bit of time with Wizengamot members looking for new funding for the orphanage, and Amos Diggory suggested sliding this clause in. The only downfall with this is that Hogwarts has agreed to take the 11, 12, and 13-year-old students and all younger students. So the orphans won't have any other similarly aged children attending for now unless their parents want them to go to the werewolf school instead of Hogwarts. Though in a few years I am sure the Headmaster will no doubt find a way to open the school to new students. Squibs perhaps? Or maybe just certain classes for the homeschooled students.”

“You want to open the werewolf school to goblins and squibs? The county is going to be up in arms,” Sylvester Prewett said.

“I said I would like to open the school to squibs, but even I know the wizarding world is slow to change. If we start with goblins and give the populace a few years to adapt, I think we could bring in some squibs to learn the muggle curriculum. Most werewolf wizards have hidden in the muggle world because of the Ministry's restrictive laws. If you look deeper into the packet, there are some materials on proposed courses at the new school and we want to teach the complete muggle curriculum since the werewolves already exist half in the muggle world. There are some staff resumes a bit further on, and we already found teachers for the muggle classes who have muggleborn connections so are already part of the statute of secrecy.”

“If you think it too soon to invite squibs into the school, then what do you want us here for?” Sylvester asked.

“Well, I think it best to set it up early on. Also, the Galdek might make an excellent Headmaster, but he is going to need help running the school and working with the Ministry.” Severus turned his intent gaze onto Bea Prewett, “And I think you would be perfect for the job of Deputy Headmaster. You have a Ph.D. in psychology and work as an Adjunct Professor at the Imperial College London in addition to seeing clients. You know how schools work, how people work, and even better your cousins with Minister Fudge so he can't treat you too poorly. The man might be an idiot, but he knows better than to disparage a family member in public so he will have to support you and Galdek in running the new school.”

“And what has the wizarding world ever given me that would be worth giving up my career? I see how you gain in this, but I don't actually come out ahead.”

“Maybe not, but you have a chance to change the wizarding world for the better. Don't you want to be part of that?”

“Wouldn't it be easier to have Mrs. Prewett become Headmaster and me Deputy?” Galdek asked.

“I haven't gotten to where I am in life by taking the easy road.” Severus felt a secretive smile creep across his face. That was the understatement of the century even without time travel. “And if we want to make the wizarding world change, then we can't be afraid. This is going to cause waves in goblin communities across the world and having a goblin at the helm will be better internationally.”

“I need some time to review the matter and discuss things with some friends, and I am sure I am not the only one. Can we meet again next week? Same time and place?” Galdek said. “But one thing, if we are to do this, I think it best to keep all the goblins at the new school, even the younger ones. Would you be amenable to your orphans sharing classes with the goblins, most especially the 11 and 12-year-olds since they will most likely be alone in classes together?”

“Listen Galdek, if you can get my kids a free education that actually teaches them enough magic to thrive, then they can share classes with erumpents and trolls for all I care.” The Matron gave a self-deprecating shrug. “I'll help fight anyone who tries to stop us.”

“So, we are agreed then to go home and think about things and come back next week?” Jenny prompted.

Everyone agreed and the group quickly broke apart. Jenny and the Matron left first to use the floo, and Tabitha and Nicole volunteered to apparate the Prewett's home and asked the majordomo to take them to the front door so that they could exit the wards. The Galdeks stopped to speak with Gornek and Flitwick for a few minutes while Severus made arrangements with the majordomo to use the room again next week. He also remembered to leave a message for Master Achala as the man had requested a meeting with him and Harry, but they still hadn't set a time for that.

By the time Severus was done and had met Filius and Gornek in front of the floo, the Galdeks were gone. “Ready then?” He asked them.

Filius stayed his hand before he could open the jar of floo powder. “Before we head back to Hogwarts, I just wanted to say thank you, Severus. I don't know how you have managed to make this happen, but I want you to know that whatever happens from here on out, I'll do whatever you ask. If you don't want to tell me what is going on with you as Headmaster, or even about your work with the Ministry, or anything else. I won't press. I trust you to do your best, but if you ever need help please ask. You don't have to tell me why, just what you need. I should have helped you when you were a boy, and I should have noticed Dumbledore using you these past few years. I knew you were his spy, but I didn't realize how deeply you wore that role and I am sorry I was not there for you in the past. But I promise you on my magic that from now on you can trust me.”

Severus had to stop himself from shifting uncomfortably. He hadn't been responsible for any of this really; he was simply capitalizing on something someone else had done. And here Filius was making a magically binding oath of loyalty. It wasn't even that goblins didn't have magic. They had lots of magic, it just wasn't with a wand. It bled through their hands and they pulled it from the earth and channeled it back into the world through blood and stone. He had thought about adding squibs to the school when he had convinced the Ministry (via Bonham) to include actual muggle classes so that werewolves could live in the muggle world if they so chose. But if Umbridge hadn't tried to take the werewolf school he never would have read the law founding the school and waded through the other charters the Ministry had put together besides the paperwork Bonham had already shown him. Of course, when he had read the law, the wording had niggled at his brain until he had worked it out. And once he had, he had seized upon the idea. He didn't know why the ICW lawyers had opened up the school to half-breeds, all he had cared about was that whoever wrote that law had given him the perfect tool to piss off Umbridge. He had wanted to get rid of her, but keeping her around at the Ministry for a while for her to watch werewolves and goblins learn magic together was too delicious of an idea for him to rush into her throwing her in Azkaban. He was already cackling at the look on her face when she found out; he could picture it so clearly.

“Filius...”

“No, don't say anything, for now, let's just head home to Hogwarts.”

“Fine,” Severus turned and activated the floo towards his quarters. He had learned his lesson on his birthday and his floo wards had been changed so that he had to go through first and open the wards to allow visitors to follow. He didn't want another instance of a surprise guest popping in first and finding Harry in his quarters.

Once back in his quarters, and after he cast the Hominum Revelio spell to make sure no one else was around, he opened up his floo, and Filius and Gornuk came through. As they were coming in though, a distraught Tibby popped into his quarters.

“Master Snape! You are back,” she wailed. “You must be coming. The aurors are here!”

“Good gracious, we all will go,” Filius said.

“No wait Tibby – where are the aurors?”

“They are in Hagrid's hut.”

“Who else is there?”

“Only Dumbledore from the castle, but Umbridge, the Minister, and four aurors are there too.”

“Fine, Tibby will pop me down to his hut but I want you to find the other professors and make sure all the students are safe in their dorms. Sweep the castle for intruders or anything dangerous. Filius, find Harry or Neville or Ron and tell them to look at their map for intruders and I want you to ask for Harry's spell map and double check it for any dangerous spells. Make sure Miss Rosemerta is on alert and I'll send Tibby or a Patronus back with messages if we need back up. Understand?”

Tibby popped Severus down outside of Hagrid's hut and he cast a Disillusionment charm and an Eavesdropping charm before he approached the side of the building, it was a bit tricky to cast without the aurors noticing, but he transfigured Hagrid's wall into something like a two-way mirror. He could see in, but they couldn't see out and the wall looked the same on the other side. He had created the spell when he was at Hogwarts to hide from the Mauraders, but he was out of practice using it so didn't make it that large. Still, he was able to see that Hagrid was in restraints and seemed to be petrified between two aurors. Hagrid's giant blood made him resistant to most stunning spells so no doubt he was only partially frozen. Another auror was reading Hagrid his rights while the fourth was guarding Fudge. Since the aurors and Hagrid were mostly silent, Severus turned his attention to the conversation between Umbridge, Fudge, and Dumbledore.

It was as he had feared, Umbridge had tricked Hagrid into signing a bogus confession that he had been working with Bonham and she had made him use a blood quill so that the confession was signed in blood and was magically binding. Severus doubted that Hagrid had even known what he was signing before it was too late. Even if he had, it would have been forced as Hagrid was too loyal to Dumbledore to ever willingly work for Voldemort or a death eater. The whole thing was a setup.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do right now. The confession had already been signed, the aurors were here and had captured Hagrid and Dumbledore was already aware of the problem. Severus knew that Hagrid had been sent to Azkaban last year without a trial, while they were “reviewing the evidence.” But it sounded like this time that he was being taken to a holding cell at the Ministry. So if he didn't fight or try and run, Severus figured he would be fine there for the time being.

It wasn't ideal, but for now, Severus decided to retreat back to the castle and wait for Dumbledore. The Headmaster was always quick to have a plan in place so he would see what the man wanted to do. He canceled all his spells except for the Disillusionment spell and walked back up to the castle.

When he got back to the entrance hall, Scamander and Miss Rosemerta were waiting by the main door. Severus canceled his disillusionment charm and strode over to them. “She used the blood quill on Hagrid tonight. Did the wards go off?”

“No, she must have used it at his hut. The wards don't go that far,” Miss Rosemerta admitted.

“That is a failing,” Severus pursed his lips consideringly. “Why is he still living in that old hut? He should have quarters in the castle with the rest of the staff.”

“Well, it has been the groundskeeper's quarters for two centuries, but he told me he didn't want to move when I started which is why I am housed in the castle,” Scamander said.

“I don't want anyone living outside the castle wards from now on. I assume you like your quarters in the castle?” He waited for Scamander to agree before continuing. “Fine, then you stay there and I want Hagrid's stuff moved to new quarters before he comes back from the Ministry. They are taking him tonight, and I don't know any details yet, we will have to wait for Albus to let us know what is needed. I'll have the castle create larger-sized quarters with their own exit out of the castle by the kitchen gardens. He spends lots of his free time in those gardens so he shouldn't complain too much. Miss Rosemerta, if you can oversee the move and Scamander, please take care of Fang and Hagrid's other pets.”

“Sure, I'll get Fang right after the aurors leave,” Scamander agreed. “Do you want me to take over his classes also?”

“That would be good if you can handle it, now I must see to my students,” Severus walked away with a sigh. Between Lupin, Babbling, Bonham, Himself and now Hagrid the professors had been horribly inconsistent this year. They would be lucky if the students passed any of their exams.

It might be worthwhile to have Septima Vector run arithmancy calculations on the staff's health and sanity for next year. Perhaps she could find a way to adjust their lives onto a slightly safer path.

He made his way to the Slytherin rooms and called all the snakes to a house meeting. Luckily everyone was present since the teachers had sent everyone to the safety of their dorms. They were quickly assembled as they had gotten used to the morning meetings so had a routine in seating well established. “It appears as if our wager has ended quicker than I expected,” Severus said to begin. “Dolores Umbridge used a blood quill on Hagrid tonight. The Ministry is refusing to take responsibility for having a death eater hidden in their midst for decades and Hagrid is the first to fall to Umbridge's plans to throw off blame. Which is ridiculous as only an idiot would think Hagrid capable of carrying out a secret death eater scheme.”

“Blood quills are illegal, why would she use such a thing? Is she going to Azkaban?” Camelia Woods asked.

“She used it because she thinks she is above the law and in this case she is. An ancient Greek philosopher, Anacharsis, said that 'written laws are like spiders' webs; they will catch, it is true, the weak and poor, but be torn in pieces by the rich and powerful.' In this instance, she will not be punished for using the quill and have no doubt that with a taste of the power, she will attempt to use it again on someone else in the castle. The question now becomes who next and will she get away with it again?

“We must be even more vigilant to protect ourselves than we have been. Morning meetings will continue to discuss traveling through the castle safely, and I want us to work together as a house to keep track of her movements. If we know where she is, we can make sure that most of you are not there. Now, as we agreed during our first house meeting on Umbridge, if she was not found with a dark object, then you would all get out of potions homework for the rest of the year. But if she did have a dark object, then you all agreed to help me depose her from Hogwarts and the Ministry. Well, I have won the wager today.

“I'll let you all discuss amongst yourselves how you want to go about fulfilling the terms of our wager, but I will tell you about something I have in the works. It seems as if Umbridge is not content with her job as Undersecretary to Minister Fudge and has applied to be headmaster of the new werewolf school that is opening this September. Clearly, that can't be allowed and I have already selected a new Headmaster in her place. She hates half-breeds and other creatures, so nothing could be better than to find a creature to fill the position she wants. One of the goblin ambassadors to the ICW has agreed to do me the favor of applying for the job, and I want you all to help me convince the Wizengamot to vote for him. His name is Galdek and is just the goblin for driving Umbridge into a rage. If you all can help me convince your families quickly enough to vote for him, we can get him appointed while she is still here so that we can enjoy her reaction to the news. Consider it a treat for all the trouble she is causing.”

It was risky to get his house started on Galdek's appointment, but he thought it unlikely that the goblin would turn him down. The Prewetts were more likely to say no of the two positions as they had easy lives outside the magical world. But Galdek's own daughter could be attending this new school and Severus was sure that opportunity would sway his decision. Parents upended their lives for their children all the time, and this had the added benefit of helping out his entire race in their fight for equality.

The sad truth was that he couldn't move to oust Umbridge to help Hagrid until Galdek's application was in and Wizengamot members were pushing it along. If Umbridge went back to the Ministry now she would be in the midst of the rumor mill and might hear things and interfere. He needed her at Hogwarts for at least the next two weeks, but he also needed to stay on her good side so he could sabotage her further. He needed to be cautious for now, as she had moved faster to trap Hagrid than he had expected and now he needed to see what her next plans were before deciding on his next move.

*

Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan were tucked into a corner of the Gryffindor common room when they noticed Harry stumbling in through the portrait hole. Ron pulled him over to where Hermione and Neville and Colin Creevey were playing some muggle game called chinese chequers that Hermione had been trying to teach people to play instead of wizarding chess because it could involve more players. Ron had been pestering them to teach him a spell that could animate the pieces to respond to voice commands, to make the game a bit more interesting, but so far the twins had ignored him.

They weren't really paying much attention to their younger brother and his friends, but they were close enough to overhear some of the conversation. When Fred caught Ron saying Snape's name, he hit George's shoulder and cocked his head towards the game to draw his brother's attention to the conversation.

“- called a staff meeting, and Scamander is going to take Hagrid's classes.”

“But what did Dumbledore say about Hagrid? Surely he won't let him go back to Azkaban for the second year in a row?”

“Snape said they were taking him to the Ministry and that the aurors would be investigating Umbridge's confession.”

“Is Dumbledore sure she tricked him into signing something?”

“Yeah, she even got him to sign it with a blood quill, so Dumbledore has to find Hagrid a lawyer to look at it.”

“Well, surely Snape can do something too?”

“He warned them all though, didn't he? I mean, if he told us to watch out for her surely he told all the staff.”

“Well sure Colin, but Hagrid tends to be a bit too trusting and talkative. He probably didn't even realize Umbridge was playing him.”

“So what did Snape say to do?”

“Not much. He said to keep our heads down and stay away from her, same as before. And that he was working on some stuff so as not to interfere. I think he wants to catch her using the blood quill on a student, but it can't be anyone too closely connected with him.”

“Can't be any of us then. Maybe we can ask Dennis and Ashley to find a Hufflepuff?”

“Nah, we can't ask that after half the house was poisoned. Maybe we can ask your sister Ginny to see if any of her friends could do it?”

“I don't think Dumbledore told anyone at the Ministry that Ginny was possessed by Voldemort last year, so I don't think we should draw attention to her.”

“I don't know guys, I bet Snape is planning on using a Slytherin to catch her. If she uses it on a pureblood it will upset the Wizengamot and Umbridge will get into more trouble. Maybe we should just let him do it and stay out of it as he said.”

“Come on Hermione.”

“Wait, Ron, do you still have the map or does Professor Flitwick have it?”

“No, I have it.”

“Well, why don't we take turns watching her on the map then? We can keep an eye on her and watch what students she talks to most and then let Snape know.”

“Oh, that's a great idea, Neville. If you guys give me your schedules, I can work out a timetable for when we each should have the map to cover the most time.”

“We can probably ask my brother too. Dennis and Ashley have different class schedules than us so they could pick up some of our busy times.”

“Should we let Professor Babbling know about the map or did Snape tell him about it? Just in case there are any Gryffindors he is worried about, we can see if he wants us to watch them too.”

“No, besides Sev only Professors Flitwick and Gornuk know about them. But we could tell Professor Babbling since he is head of the house now in case he wants to use it.”

“You aren't worried about Professor Babbling confiscating it? Professor McGonagall would have.”

“Nope. He is friends with Sev. If Snape says we can have it then Babbling won't interfere.”

“Ok, cool.”

The group of friends packed up and headed away towards the boys' dorms, most likely to get the map, and out of the twins' hearing. Their eyes met and they communicated wordlessly with small facial movements unnoticed by Lee. The conversation had been odd. Not only because they hadn't realized that the cliquish trio was that friendly with Neville and Colin, but mostly because the five had a secret. They were friendly with the venomous potions professor. Friendly to the point of private conversations and shared secrets and first name basis. Since when did Harry Potter call the man Sev? And if he had been right about the blood quill, then was he really right that Umbridge was a threat to their school? Well, their younger brother wasn't the only one allowed to spy on people in this school. And if she needed to be taught a lesson not to use dark magic on Hogwarts, then the pranking twins of Gryffindor were just the men for the job.


	45. Pranks and Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins start plotting and the twins start pranking. Meanwhile, Severus is trying to balance teaching and working with the MLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two or three chapters are going to wrap up the school year - which might seem a little rushed, but I have been looking at what I want to happen and honestly, the rest of the year isn't very important (aka, I want to get to the summer). So you all are going to get to use your imagination a bit on offscreen interactions.

#  **Chapter 45: Pranks and Plots**

  
  


_Dear Mother,_

_Hogwarts has been interesting as of late. As I mentioned in my last letter, the Ministry has sent Undersecretary Umbridge here to verify the safety of the school. Our Head of House continues to be concerned on this matter and frets constantly that our house will be targeted despite our innocence. The Undersecretary used a blood quill today to get a signed confession from our Care of Magical Creatures Professor, but our Head is sure that the confession was contrived and will be thrown out so has cautioned us to remain on guard. In the meantime, he has also begun to worry that the stress of the position has been begun to affect the Undersecretary's health. The poor lady is most overwhelmed with the duties of the Ministry and the stress of investigating Auror Bonham's treason. If you could call upon her family to express our support, I am sure they would appreciate our family's concerns._

_Lovingly, your son,_

_Adrian Pucey_

_PS: I believe Professor Snape has begun a new project to fill his time. He is helping set up the werewolf school and has offered the new Headmaster, goblin Galdek, to be one of his advisors. Professor Snape must be able to have such an esteemed position because the Ministry no longer considers him a danger. Amazing how the events of a year can remove such a previously large stain on his reputation. Slytherin House is bound to be renowned worldwide for having such a large hand in the freedom of the werewolves; we are lucky to have him._

_***_

Stirring from his thoughts at a knock, Albus contemplated the door that separated him from his potions professor. Severus' fist striking the door had always had a distinct hint of resignation that Albus had come to recognize years ago. Minerva's rapping always sounded perfunctory, and Filius' taps resounded lightly across the room, and Pomona's banging had an air of hesitation as if she was double-checking for dirt before she touched anything. Though many would find it odd, Albus had found over the years that he enjoyed Severus' visits the most out of all the heads. Minerva's visits were almost solely reserved for paperwork; Filius often stopped by for a cup of tea and a chat about charms theory or gossip about goings on at Gringotts; Pomona hardly ever came by on her own unless she had a concern about a student. But Severus came by the most out of all his professors to either rant about prejudice against his Slytherins, grumble about how much he hated teaching, scowl about death eater rumors, and allow a small dose of socialization into his life over a game of chess. Albus had missed those visits this year and it seemed lately as if Severus didn't have time for him like before. Or maybe Albus had been too caught up with the Ministry this year to put enough effort into the school. Either way, he was missing their easy conversation. Severus was always willing to push back, challenging him to do better, and he was so passionate about their discussions when it was just the two of them. It was almost amazing that the man had made such a good spy. He might be enigmatic to most of the world, but he was passionately unafraid to speak his mind when he was alone with someone he trusted.

Since Harry had come to the castle, their conversations had become more contentious. This year had been the worst yet, with the man refusing to back down and do as Albus said once. Since Severus had revealed that he was hunting Horcruxes with Harry to him and the aurors and Amelia, Albus hadn't had time alone with Severus. They had both been busy, and Albus had barely known what to say to the man. He knew Severus had been angry about Remus coming to the castle, and Remus' presence had been the impetus to releasing the Wolf's Succor and thereby ending Severus' career as a spy. Albus admitted that he had made some mistakes there. Yet, he would never have expected Severus to pull Harry into his confidence in Albus' place. Harry had been clear on his distrust of the potions professor since his first day at Hogwarts. And Severus had disliked the boy since his first sighting of 'James Potter's clone.'

That the man had pulled Harry into his own hunt for Horcruxes without even informing Albus of his research was inconceivable. Albus had been unsurprised to hear that Harry had jumped into the hunt. Harry was filled with courage and would be determined to rid the world of evil like other items similar to the diary. He wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be in danger of being possessed by such an object as young Miss Weasley had been last year. So Albus didn't find it odd that Harry had turned from his antagonism of Severus. Harry was still a young boy after all and liable to accept Severus' change of heart with ease. But Albus still hadn't figured out what had changed Severus into accepting Harry. It was a conundrum for sure and he needed more time to mull over the changes before he reached out to Severus and Harry again.

Albus had thought the diary was a Horcrux but had spent the summer and the fall concentrating on finding out how long Voldemort could survive as a wraith once his Horcrux was gone. Having realized a few months ago that it was likely that there had been at least one other Horcrux out there, he had started researching possibilities of additional Horcruxes. He had thought that Voldemort would feel the destruction of the diary and would make an attempt to secure his other remaining Horcrux. However, now thanks to Severus he knew that Tom's soul had been split into seven, not three as he had supposed. And with so many pieces fracturing Tom's remaining soul, he doubted that the boy still felt individual connections to the soul shards. Most likely he hadn't realized the diary had been destroyed. That would soon change though. Once Cyrus told his Master what Severus had revealed to him, Tom would come back to England to retrieve the rest of his Horcruxes and ensure their protection. 

One of the biggest problems with splitting a soul into seven pieces was that it made the soul remaining in Voldemort unstable. No wonder Lily's sacrifice had kept Harry alive - the power of her love would have overwhelmed the small fragment of soul left in Voldemort's body. However, now that Albus knew for sure that Voldemort's soul was shattered, it left him concerned with Harry's cursed scar. It was no ordinary scar and his forehead literally pulsed with Dark Magic. Albus had been concerned with the nature of that scar, since the day it had appeared, but now he was rarely sure it contained a remanent of Tom Riddle's soul. Without intending too Voldemort had created a seventh Horcrux in the boy. It would explain how Harry could speak parseltongue. And why Harry had often clutched his forehead in pain when he had been in Quirrel's presence. The souls had resonated. Still, Albus wasn't certain if Harry was for sure an unknown Horcrux and he had spent most of his free time doing his own research on Horcruxes the past few weeks. With so many Horcruxes scattered around the country, they needed to find them. He was hoping that having an untouched Horcrux to study would help him determine whether or not Harry too carried a soul shard. But though he had started researching Horcruxes and what items Tom would have felt drawn to using, this was a daunting task.

Since Severus had revealed that there were so many Horcruxes, Albus had set wards around Britain so that if Voldemort's wraith crossed back into the country he could track Voldemort's magical signature. It wasn't the perfect solution, as it required them to wait for Tom to act first. Plus, it was draining on his magic to ward the entire border of their country. However, Albus had thought it would be useful to track where Voldemort would go when he returned. Despite the drain on his magic, they could locate the other Horcruxes if they could follow Voldemort. Albus knew that Riddle was too proud to send one of his followers to retrieve the Horcruxes for him. Tom would never trust any of them enough with the knowledge of where they were hidden. So they had some time before he returned and gathered up the remaining pieces. Time for Severus and Amelia and Rufus to continue their search for the damned soul fragments. Severus said that he had found two more besides the diary, so there were three more if he was right, plus Harry.

It had been less than a year since Severus had figured out that Voldemort had Horcruxes and he had already found two. Albus knew he needed to continue his own research into Horcruxes and double-check Severus' work, but it was a good starting point for his own work. Maybe he would even be able to find some ideas on where to look if he could trace Tom's steps after he left Hogwarts, though Albus was convinced the wards were the best hope they had. If he could keep up the wards, then he and Severus could follow Voldemort to where he had hidden his soul shards when Tom returned. It was most likely Voldemort would secure the protections around where he had hidden his Horcruxes and leave them alone again. It was too bad that they had lost Severus as a spy as he was one of the few who might be able to convince Voldemort that he could help offer protection of the Horcruxes with his masterful potions. But even if he took the objects away to hide somewhere else, they could follow his path. It was all a matter of time. Time and Patience. 

Not that he could tell Severus and the Ministry about this new plan. Severus was notoriously impatient and would think it was a ridiculous waste of his magic, and he couldn't risk one of Voldemort's spies at the Ministry finding out about the wards and alerting his master. The wards needed to remain secret for now, so Albus would have to be careful not to stress his magic. The hardest part had been letting go of even more of his connection with Hogwarts. He couldn't maintain the castle wards and the wards around the country at the same time. But for some reason, the castle wards felt as strong as ever. Albus assumed it was due to reactivating the Keeper of the Keys position since he had noticed after Heather started that his connection to the castle was less than it was in years past. While originally concerning, now he was thankful that Hogwarts was thriving without him.

Hogwarts was thriving, but it was no thanks to him. And now he would have to look Severus in the eye and admit that there was nothing he could do for Hagrid for the time being. Goodness knows Minerva would be quite irate when she cornered him tomorrow. Albus eyed the door as the knocks started to strengthen. It was late, and he could be asleep... though he knew that Severus knew he was awake at his desk. He just didn't want to talk to the man quite yet. He didn't know how Severus would react to what he had to say.

Severus knocked unrelentingly, and Albus gave in. Once the door was unlocked, Severus pushed his way in and strode across the room.

“Well? What's your plan?” Severus scowled down at him. “Hagrid has been taken by the aurors for the second year in a row and once again you did nothing to stop them.”

“Severus, you know I can't interfere in the Ministry.”

“You are head of the Wizengamot! You have plenty of power to interfere in the Ministry. What are you going to do about Hagrid?”

“I'll go speak to Amelia and Rufus tomorrow,” Albus sighed. “But if Umbridge and Fudge are concentrating on Hagrid, it will draw their attention away from the MLE, and Amelia and Rufus can finalize their Horcrux task force. Once everything is in place and well hidden, then we can push for Hagrid's release.”

Severus frowned at him. “Does Hagrid know that you are using him as a carrot to draw Fudge's attention away?”

Albus made an effort to make his eyes twinkle. “Hagrid knows how important the students' safety is. He will understand that we are only doing what is needed to secure the school from Umbridge.”

“But you aren't really using him to secure the school,” Severus drew up an eyebrow in disdain. “You are using him for other matters that happen to have a small side effect of distracting Umbridge from interrogating students for a few days.”

“I am sure we can drag out the distraction for as long as needed.”

“I don't like it Albus, but I suppose as long as Hagrid isn't actually in Azkaban or Umbridge's clutches then it isn't the worst plan you have ever had.”

His eyes twinkled more easily now and he pulled out his lemon drops to offer to Severus. He had thought the man would go on a rant about betraying Hagrid's trust. Severus must have realized that though it was unfortunate Hagrid had been captured, they could use this as an opportunity to further the greater good. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

_***_

_Dear Father,_

_The lady from the Ministry – Fudge's friend Umbridge – used a blood quill on Hagrid yesterday. Draco says it is legal since he is a half-blood. Since Great-great-grandma was half-troll, does that mean she can use it on me?_

_Draco says that he is going to have Snape remove her from office before she can hurt me. Please write back with what you want us to do._

_Gregory_

_***_

Operation: Prank the Pink Menace

Stage 1: Plant dungbombs inside her office. Set the dungbombs to release ten seconds after the door opens.

Result: Satisfactory. Smell removed from the corridor within the day, but the stench lingered in office for two days despite cleaning spells. Umbridge avoided Hogwarts during that time, so counts as a positive, but whatever shampoo she uses removed the smell from her faster than expected.

Next Action: Find out what shampoo she uses and figure out what makes it more effective than normal against lingering smells.

_***_

_Cousins,_

_Have you heard from Greyback or Scabior lately? If so, you should let them know that they might want to go goblin hunting. Snape is determined to set up a goblin as head of the new werewolf school. He said it is to purely piss off an enemy of his that doesn't like goblins, but I think he might be trying to recruit them to his side. Maybe use the goblin warriors to defend the school? He must have heard about Greyback's plans for the fall._

_\- Antioch Carrow_

_***_

Severus walked into the sitting room near the Great Hall reserved for guests to find Heather Rosemerta pouring tea for Amelia Bones. A house elf had summoned him from his office, so it wasn't too much of a surprise to see Miss Rosemerta there entertaining his guest before he arrived. He was pleased to see she had brought him a pot of coffee and included a few of his favorite pies on the snack tray too. 

After he approached, Miss Rosemerta verified that they had all they needed before excusing herself to attend her normal duties around the castle. Severus had made it clear that he preferred to prepare his own cup of coffee so he set about fixing his cup. Madam Bones sat in silence while Severus sipped his cup and settled in, but when she continued to maintain her silence, he couldn't help but smother his surprise. She tended to blaze forward and was rarely content to sit back and let meetings happen.

Taking another sip, he sat back and considered her before setting his cup down and waiting her out. After about five minutes of quiet staring, the door opened again and Percy Weasley entered the room.

The boy drew his shoulders back and stepped forward as he allowed the door to swing shut behind him. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“It is I who called you here actually,” Bones spoke up. She pulled out two files from her pocket and enlarged them before extending them to Percy. “The Blue file holds the ICW law 6189 Concerning the use of veritaserum for interrogating prisoners. The yellow file holds the Wizengamot and MLE rules and laws on the use of veritaserum in Britain. I want you to review the two files and find any discrepancies and prepare a summation of both files for me. The summation should be no more than a page each. You have until Master Snape and I are done talking, which will take approximately an hour. Any questions?”

Percy blinked owlishly for a moment before grasping the files. “I didn't bring a quill with me.”

“It isn't a quill, but I do have a writing implement.” Severus pulled out a muggle pen and regular wizarding parchment from his own robes. “If that is acceptable?”

“That works fine. You may work over there,” Amelia pointed to a writing desk in the corner of the room.

Once Percy had crossed over to the other side of the room, she set a silencing charm on their half of the room so that Percy could not listen and turned her attention back to Severus. “What?” She raised her brows. “Surely, you didn't expect me to hire him without vetting his skills?”

“Of course, though I find it an odd choice for a job interview. Does he even know why you called him here?”

"If he is as ambitious as you say he is, I am sure he knows enough to try his best. Though it does concern one of the reasons I have come here today. Hagrid is resistant to our normal veritaserum due to his heritage and I am wondering if you have something stronger?”

“Hmm,” Severus tapped a finger idly. “I do have a stronger version I developed for my own use. However, I gave it to Auror Bonham back in January and he was able to resist it without visible effort. So I am not sure how effective it actually is. I have been meaning to research it, but I haven't gotten very far. Previously, I would have felt comfortable telling you that it is effective against a half-giant, but now I am not certain.”

“Ah, well the Selwyn bloodline has long been able to resist veritaserum and legilimency. It is one of the reasons the family has been actively recruited as aurors for generations as those skills make them hard to interrogate if they are ever captured. However, it does also make it hard to trust them as it is impossible to know if they are lying.”

“I see... I thought you sent him here for me to interrogate? That was impossible to do without you telling me these things!”

“You aren't the only one who finds it hard to trust other people Snape. You say I should have told you that I didn't trust Bonham, and you feel like I crippled you by not telling you that his family blood makes it hard to interrogate him. But from where I am sitting, you did quite well. You routed him as a spy within four months and forced him into hiding. We haven't been able to do that at the Ministry when I have been trying for years.”

Severus scowled at her. “Yet he was able to escape with sensitive information and nearly cost Harry and me our lives! It wasn't worth the risk.”

“I didn't trust you then Snape,” she stared at him flatly. “But I trust you now. To me, that was worth every risk as now I know for sure that you-know-who is still alive and that you are an honest ally. From my perspective, the outcome is quite satisfactory. I have no doubt you-know-who would have eventually guessed we were hunting his Horcruxes even without Bonham. This way the Ministry is safer and we have a reason to route out more spies who could sabotage our plans.”

“Fine,” he gritted out. It wasn't like he could explain that Voldemort wouldn't have found out about their hunt for Horcruxes without Bonham. And who knew what Voldemort would have realized with this altered timeline. “I accept your reasoning.” He knew that his history as a death eater made it hard for others to trust him. And he had never gone out of his way to make friends or allies at the Ministry, so jumping through hoops was only to be expected. It just rankled that he had to put himself in danger for others to trust him. Bone's choices reminded him heavily of Albus' own actions with his allies and it made Severus wonder if no one was immune to concocting plans without disclosing them to the people they affected. Was it so hard for people to be honest?

Bones pulled his attention back to the conversation. “Good. Would you be willing to let me have some vials of your potion to test at the Ministry? And use on Hagrid if we determine it is effective?”

“Most certainly. I do hope you and Scrimgeour realize that Hagrid had nothing to do with Bonham.”

She pursed her lips before nodding. “Yes. I suppose Minister Fudge is hoping to find someone outside the Ministry in league with Bonham to distract the public. As we can't interrogate the Selwyn family, it leaves Fudge at a loss.”

“Well, perhaps there are other things you can distract Fudge with. Maybe you can send him to the ICW to talk about the audit or something.”

“That brings me to another point,” she shot him a sharp look, “I am supposed to tell you that Dawlish has finished searching Umbridge's office at the Ministry and there is no sign of the locket. He wants to know if you want to search her family estates next or look for records of antique and pawn shops she might have visited.”

“Hmm, tell him to look for records of shops she likes. We can break into her family's estates this summer. Though I don't actually know where her family properties are, so if he can look that up too that would be helpful.”

“Please tell me that you know Umbridge actually has a Horcrux and this isn't all a red herring to embarrass her and Fudge.”

“No worries in that regard. Fudge might be a fool, but Umbridge's devilry has nothing to do with him. I promise you that at some point Umbridge comes into contact with a Horcrux hidden inside a locket. I simply don't know if she still has it or if it is elsewhere.”

“I am tempted to demand answers. But you were right about Barty Crouch, so I am willing to go with this for now. But if we can't find anything on Umbridge, you are going to have to explain yourself eventually.”

“Fine, but speaking of Umbridge and her appalling lack of morality. I should let you know that I have found a new Headmaster for the werewolf school. The goblin Galdek has almost agreed to my request. His daughter was a werewolf and was cured by my potion so I am convinced he will accept to erase his debt to me. Also, I have asked Cornelius Fudge's squib cousin to be the Deputy Headmistress.”

She pursed her lips and frowned at him. “You certainly know how to piss the most people off in one go don't you?”

“What can I say?” Severus smirked. “It is a skill.”

"Well, I'll support their applications at the Wizengamot if you think they are qualified. Just keep me informed."

_***_

_Father,_

_Some of the Slytherins came to me and asked for our family's help in removing Umbridge from her position at the Ministry. They lost a bet with Snape and now they have to help him elect the goblin Galdek as Headmaster of the new werewolf school. It is a bit convoluted honestly, and the wager put them under an oath of secrecy so there was only so much they could say directly. However, I am now doubly convinced that Snape plans to murder Umbridge at some point. He sits next to her for at least one meal a day and refills her tea for her. I know they say that he didn't poison Professor Babbling as the two are friends. But could he have framed Bonham? He could have left the man teetering on death's door while he framed Bonham. Or maybe the two were working together? Professor Snape would probably be able to hide his poisons from St. Mungo's since he was the Dark Lord's top potioner._

_Are you sure that Professor Snape has actually renounced the Dark Lord? A goblin as headmaster seems a bad choice if he wants the school to succeed. Could he be trying to use the school to recruit followers for the Dark Lord? Maybe the potion and the school are all one giant ruse and he is acting on Voldemort's orders. Anyways, I thought I would pass on the request and see what you thought about everything. I really don't know what to believe right now._

_Love, Wayne_

_***_

Operation: Prank the Pink Menace

Stage 2: Add hair dye to her shampoo.

Result: Excellent. Bubblegum Pink hair dye was added to her shampoo and body wash and now her skin and hair color match her favorite outfits. She has resorted to wearing black and brown robes instead of pink (maybe to keep from being such an eyesore!) and she doesn't realize it is coming from her shampoo. She thinks it is a spell cast on a doorway, and has run Filch ragged rebuilding doors up and down her rooms and the corridors nearby.

Next Action: Find some spells to add to the doorways! Can't let all of Filch's work go to waste.

_***_

_My Most Wonderful Mother,_

_Professor Snape was correct and the house lost the bet. Umbitch has a blood quill and used it on Hagrid. The original terms were that we would help to oust her from Hogwarts and then destroy her career, but he wants her to be rejected as the werewolf school's headmaster before she leaves. Honestly, even I know with barely any snooping that she wrote most of the werewolf laws from the past decade, I can't imagine what the Ministry is thinking. Professor Snape claims that she hates all half-breeds and so he wants to appoint a goblin in her place. He already selected the goblin Galdek who is currently ambassador to the ICW. Perhaps you should call on Aunt Tildy and have her assist in the matter. I promise to be present when she finds out that she lost to a goblin and let you view the memory in our pensieve this summer. Her whole pink wardrobe is ghastly and I can't wait to see her face turn green with envy!_

_Kisses, Pansy_

_***_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have amazing news! Madam Bones from the MLE visited Professor Snape today and she set me to comparing two files of ICW and Ministry rules on veritaserum usage. She gave me an hour to look them over and summarize them while she and Professor Snape talked and at the end of the hour, she looked over what I had written and offered me a job. I am going to work for her in the Law Enforcement review office and I am going to help review old and new laws for compatibility with the ICW rules and laws._

_After hearing about the Ministry audit, I had thought to apply for the Department of International Cooperation, but this is so much better. I can help unify British Laws right away with international standards. I start the Monday after the Hogwarts' Graduation Ceremony. Unless the family is planning on something to celebrate my graduation; in which case she said I could take a week or two and then start. Do we have anything planned or should I tell her I can start right away?_

_Love, Percy_

_PS: Thank you Dad for talking to her and getting me the interview. I don't know how you did it, but I couldn't have gotten the job without your recommendation._

_*_

_Percy,_

_We are so proud of you! This is amazing to have a job lined up at the Ministry before you even take your N.E.W.T.s!_

_I'll definitely have to arrange a party for after your graduation ceremony. I wrote to Bill and Charlie right after we got your letter and asked them to come home for a few days. I thought we could borrow the Prewett family's beach cottage and invite the whole family for a few days before you start on that Monday. Your Grandfather already said yes and is sending over a few tents for the children to sleep in. He is quite proud you are following his sons' legacy by working in the MLE. I am contacting everyone this week. Leave it to me and I'll have everything sorted._

_Your father said he hasn't spoken to Madam Bones in a few months, and doesn't remember mentioning any of his children back then. You got this interview all on your own dear. One of your professors must have recommended you for all your hard work as Head Boy. Professor McGonagall has always been so supportive of her Gryffindors, I am sure she passed on a good word if the MLE was looking for recommendations._

_Love, Mum, and Dad_

_***_

Operation: Prank the Pink Menace

Stage 3: Spell the doorframe to her office so that everyone who walks through barks like a dog.

Result: Excellent. Charm was easily removed, so we went back and spelled it onto five separate stones in the corridor outside her office. Anyone who steps on the stones barks like a dog or quacks like a duck. Took Umbridge three days to find all the stones.

Next Action: Sneak into her office and charm her cat plates into barking. Or transform the cat plates into dogs? Transform her furniture into dogs?

_***_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Snape believes that Dolores Umbridge would be a fitting servant for his old master. However, the Slytherin House has agreed to oppose her in regards to her role at the Ministry. As to why, I cannot say, but we are honor bound to remove her from the Ministry. Please take this under advisement._

_Love,_

_Pollux Selwyn_

_***_

Operation: Prank the Pink Menace

Stage 4: Feed Umbridge one of our new ton-tongue toffees

Result: Poor. We left some of the toffees on her desk with her afternoon tea, and from watching Madam Pomfrey, Umbridge's tongue grew to over three feet! Results were as expected, however, Snape guessed it was our doing. He assigned a week's detention for 'endangering a life by stupidity since no one was around when she ate the candy to make sure she didn't choke on her tongue.

Next Action: Find a way to modify the candy so that the tongue grows in length, but not in height to prevent possible suffocation.

_***_

Dear Auntie Eliandra,

_I know that you are on the Hogwart's Board of Governors and so I thought I would write to you directly. The investigator that the Ministry sent to the school is terrorizing the younger students! The young ones have taken to only traveling in groups and are scared that if she finds them alone she is going to attack them with that blood quill Minister Fudge has permitted her to use. I know you will protect us, but the other students that don't know you, or other members of the Board of Governors don't have that assurance. Could you visit the Ministry and have them issue some sort of assurance that Hogwarts is safe from the blood quill and other dark artifacts?_

_Thank you! Suhayl_

  
***

Pansy paused on her way over to the Greengrass sisters. She was late to the decorative arts lesson with Professor Vector since she had gotten caught up in another argument with Weasley on the props for the Troll Battle. He wanted the wizards to be decked in Hogwarts' robes which was a stupid idea as none of the wizards were British and she wasn't going to let him get away with pretending they were just to appeal to the school. The battle had taken place in what is now Sweden when the Vikings were first forming. They needed to be dressed like early Vikings and she wasn't going to budge on this – though of course, all the Vikings would need to fully dress in furs as her mom would be most displeased if any parents told her she was letting children run about on stage half-clothed. So it might not be fully traditional, but it would be close enough. She had had to resort to convicing Thaddius Nott and other first years that they wanted to be vikings to win her argument as Ron couldn't stand up to the first years' enthusiasm.

So here she was trying to sneak into the room late, when Professor Vector had promised to show her, the Greengrass sisters, and Astoria's friend Li Mei how to create protective jewelry using arithmancy. It was going to be so obvious when she sat down and she would have to find a way to let them know it was all Ron's fault she was late. So she was in a rush, but she had to pause, because, on her way across the room, she heard Lavender Brown whispering to the Patil twins and some girl named Edgecombe or something like that. The four of them were practicing their stitches and were gossiping about some second year girls sitting near them.

Now, normally Pansy could care less about the second years. They were mostly annoying and as long as they didn't get in her way, she didn't get in theirs. However, the blonde Ravenclaw was hunched over crying and that just wouldn't do. The other professors were all busy with other students and didn't notice that the girls were laughing at the other girl's clothes and Pansy wasn't going to allow that. If anyone was going to make someone cry, it would be her, not those stuck-up Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. And she certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to laugh at someone's clothes. It was too easy, and she hated bullies who took the easy route.

Pansy smiled condescendingly over Lavender's shoulder. “Your runes are crooked. You couldn't ward off a flobberworm with that line. Better get out a ruler and make sure they are straight next time.”

“What do you want?” Lavender hissed.

“Nothing with _you_ ,” Pansy smirked. She turned to the blonde Ravenclaw and ignored the rest of the circle. “I couldn't help noticing your butterbeer cork necklace. Quite useful to have organic jewelry of course, but cork doesn't react well to Scottish climates. I used to make those myself before Hogwarts as they do well in the south. My mom sent me pearls to practice on today as pearls work well in any climate and Professor Vector is going to show us some tricks for jewelry. I am going to make a necklace for my Aunt Tildy, if you make her a matching bracelet I'll let you have as many pears as you want to make some jewelry that will last longer here in Scotland.”

The younger girl blinked away her tears and nodded hesitantly.

“Good, then come with me,” She tossed her hair. “We have better things to learn than mangled stitches.”

_***_

_Dear Nana,_

_I just heard the good news from my Head of House! Professor Snape offered me congratulations that my cousin Bea Prewett, nee Fudge, is applying to be Deputy Headmistress of the new werewolf school. Such exciting news that she is going to be working in the wizarding world. Mom hadn't mentioned it yet in any of her letters. Is it a surprise for now? Do you know what the new school's name is going to be? The New Werewolf School is kind of dull. I bet we could organize a competition in the Daily Prophet to choose a name! That would be really fun._

_Can't wait to see you at the Summer Solstice Festival, if not before!_

_Love, Ari_

  
  


_***_

Operation: Prank the Pink Menace

Stage 5: Feed Umbridge a new canary cream in the great hall.

Result: Satisfactory. Replaced the custard creams at the staff table with canary creams at dinner. Umbridge and Professor Vector and Professor Gornuk were all turned into canaries before Snape vanished the rest of the creams. Professor Vector turned back into a witch in three minutes, following previous test results, but Umbridge took five minutes and Professor Gornuk over ten.

Next Action: Check whether or not results depend on creature blood, gender, and age interacting with the canary potion. Need to try other sweets on Umbridge and staff to see if the results vary.

***

_Dear Aunt Rita,_

_I know you always have your ears out for the next headline, and I heard something at Hogwarts I thought might interest you. I have read your articles in The Daily Prophet about the ICW audit of the Ministry, and well I found out that the audit is because the werewolf laws violated ICW laws. Not sure if you heard that since, you have written that yet, but the real scoop is that Umbridge is the one who wrote most of the laws! They shuffled her out of the MLE and assigned her as Undersecretary to Fudge, and now he shuffled her out of the Ministry to Hogwarts to find someone to blame Bonham's treason on. Fudge thinks he can fool you into thinking that his Ministry wasn't incompetent if he can spread blame onto Hogwarts. Umbridge isn't all that smart and doesn't even try and pretend she isn't here to distract The Daily Prophet from stories on the ICW and her role in the audit. In fact, she even plans to take over the werewolf school to cover up more of her role in violating international law._

_Lucky for us she doesn't know that you have your own family at Hogwarts and can keep you informed. Let me know if you want me to do any snooping._

_Hope to see you this summer, Millie_

_***_

Operation: Prank the Pink Menace

Stage 6: Niffler in Umbridge's quarters.

Result: Poor. Lee thought it might be fun since it was a niffler is a magical creature and Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. But now Umbridge is spending the next week inspecting all the paddocks and creature habitats with Scamander. She didn't even realize it was a prank!

Next Action: See if we can sneak a prototype of a portable ear into Umbridge's office. Could be useful in deciding what to do next. Hoping we can hear her mention a creature she dislikes and free it from Hagrid's cages to cause mayhem around her. Scamander has started feeding Matagots that have been appearing around the castle. He says more should be arriving soon. As they appear similar to cats, we should be able to use them to get close to Umbridge.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
